Pierce their soul
by lambdagod
Summary: Emperor's Spears fight against the Ork till their duty to the Emperor ends in death. The secrets of the Imperium will overshadow their righteous war and everything will be covered in darkness. NOTE: A better edit is also published yet not finished, I suggest you start with that and switch over to this one when you reach the end. Your call.
1. Persona I

**-Persona I-**

* * *

 **Planets of the Idagenia sub-sector:**

 _Idagenia_ ; Hive World, under rule of Imperial Governor _Julima Ioannes Dokemiatus_

* * *

 **Persona:**

 **Emperor's Spears Chapter:**

 **Tactical Squad Tempes;** at the surface on Imperial World of Idagenia **(Image** **is available at** **l** **ambdagod blogspot** **page)** _  
_

Brother _Julius_ ; Sergeant

Brother _Achagon_

Brother _Decimus_ ; Flamer operative

Brother _Modius_

Brother _Duros_

Brother _Herkon_

Brother _Hekeran_

Brother _Rufus_

Brother _Aegon_

Brother _Taarus_

 **Command Squad Hersian;** aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia

Brother _Galieo_ ; Chaplain


	2. Chapter I

**Persona:**

* * *

 **Emperor's Spears Chapter:**

Tactical Squad Tempes

Brother Julius; Sergeant

Brother Achagon

Brother Decimus; Flamer operative

Brother Modius

Brother Duros

Brother Herkon

Brother Hekeran

Brother Rufus

Brother Aegon

Brother Taarus

 **Command Squad Hersian**

Brother Galieo; Chaplain

* * *

 **\- I -**

Brother sergeant Julius broke sleep when the bolter fire started. In quick paces he reached the firing position and took cover, looking at the enemy position. Achagon was sniping

several Orks that were trying to get into position.

"Damn, the boy is talented" Julius thought as he saw Achagon taking down Orks that try to run the long street.

With each bolter shot another Ork got maimed or killed. Even with all the well placed shots there were more maimed Orks than killed.

"Cursed aliens are tough to kill, right sergeant?" asked brother Modius clenching his bolter eagerly.

Julius looked to the street trying to decipher the Ork movement, were those stranglers or were they getting ready for a charge?

Seeing that he is being ignored Modius kept going "Let us be there sarge, we can take those xeno filth, let us at them." his battle lust could be felt in his voice even over the vox distortion of his helmet.

Julius turned and scowled at him. "If you call me 'Sarge' one more time, you will spent a year in penance serving under Chaplain Galieo." he turned away looking back at the street. That would keep him quiet.

Modius didn't replied. Julius decided that this position is safe, Orks were dumb beasts, they knew nothing of tactics and strategy, they just lunge at the marines in great numbers until one side was dead.

"Bless the Guilliman for his wisdom." he prayed and immediately ordered his marines to take the sanctioned action ordered by the Codex Astartes.

"Protocol Gamma-2-4, disperse and invade" he ordered in a loud voice.

Ten giant armoured figures broke cover and started pacing the long broken street in careful strides. Every marine covered the one in front. Codex Astartes dictated so. There were no ten individual marines, there was one squad.

Ground was covered with debris, the shops were ruined, windows broken and concrete pieces littered the street. They paced the street with no opposition whatsoever. Orks that Achagon shot at

was either dead or escaped. They came across several maimed Orks, one was crawling with his intestines dragging behind, they shot them through the head mercilessly. No respite. No mercy. Codex Astartes declared so.

They came upon an opening, it used to be a well populated area but now it only contained hundreds of ruins. They took position upon what used to be a factory building, now a

hill of rubble. They spotted several Orks roaming down at the ruined house complex.

"How many?" asked Julius.

"At least ten but probably more in the buildings." answered Achagon.

Ruined building provided plenty of cover for the whole squad. Julius pointed at the wall segment that is still standing.

"Achagon, Duros, Herkon took position over the wall and provide heavy fire." signalled Julius.

"Acknowledged." came three responses over the vox.

"Decimus, Modius, Hekeran over the tracks, take cover and provide initiating fire on my command.

He kept going as they acknowledge their orders "Rufus, Aegon, Taarus" with me.

They moved in the open terrain with little cover but they had a great vantage point over the slope that the Orks were expected to climb. Behind them Achagon's group covered both sides with their bolters ready. Decimus's group was in cover at the other less steep slope. Decimus's flamer required close combat and would be wasted on the steep.

Ork sounds started to rise as they noticed the marines that took position uphill. Roars and screams followed. It was only a matter of time that the Orks gather enough numbers to

have the courage to assault the marine position.

"They're on the move." reported Achagon over the vox.

Orks started pouring out of the ruined house complex in great numbers.

"At least...fifty" said Achagon.

"Damnation, too many." snarled Julius.

"By the Emperor's blessing we shall triumph." declared Modius.

Julius stood silent eyes fixed at the emerging Orks. Ork guns started blazing but mostly towards the sky. One directed at the marine position only created distant dust clouds.

Orks emptied their magazines firing at the sky, the loud noises called for more Orks in the vicinity and gave courage to the cowardly aliens. Orks drew their strength in numbers, only their bigger and badder ones were able to hold their own. The rest was a rabble. A dangerous rabble at that.

Orks outnumbered the marines five to one. And once the were satisfied with the number of their mob, they charged. There was no order, no plan, no intelligence. They just started

running uphill towards the well fortified enemy position. Their dakkas blazed shooting only rubble and making loud noises. They roared in their filthy language.

Julius didn't know what their warcries meant. It was meaningless Ork speech. Mindless and faithless. His hate rose. Entire squad was frozen, their bolters trained on the green

mass. There was no fear among them. Only hate, only disgust, only wraith. Julius would give the word to them and the greenskins would die.

"For the Emperor." Julius said through gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter II

**\- II -**

"Disrupting fire!" yelled Julius.

Tactical squad opened on the greenskin horde. Several Orks went down under fire. The group of greenskins dispersed in two groups, slugga boyz took the longer route to get into close combat while shoota boyz moved in firing positions at the steep ledge. Shoota boyz took cover at the steep ledge and opened a suppressive fire on Julius' group.

Julius took several shots dropping one Ork, sustained bolter fire forced the Ork gunners behind cover.

"Heavy fire!" ordered Julius to Achagon's group.

Achagon's group started cutting down Ork sluggas with burst fire. Ork mob ran uphill under bolter fire. Casualties rose as Orks kept charging despite the heavy fire. Several dozen Ork made it to Decimus's position.

"Scorch them Decimus" Julius voxed.

Decimus broke cover and swung his flamer to aim towards the Ork charge. Burning promethium spurt forth and enveloped the Orks. Ork charge broke into individual Orks, rest of the

Orks broke rank and fell back down the ledge. Burning and dying Orks were littered around. Achagon took out an Ork charging towards Decimus, half of the Ork's body was enveloped in flames. Orks head exploded and his brain matter showered Decimus. Two other Orks jumped over the burning corpses and came in charging. Decimus fell back towards his position and let his squad members fill the Orks with bolt shells. Five more Orks came through the smoke and crashed into the defensive position. Modius burst fired his bolter killing one and maiming another. Achagon shot one through the eye, Ork didn't even time to scream as the bolt exploded inside his skull. Rest of the squad killed the remaining two with bolter fire as Julius ran towards their position.

"Ledge is clear, shooters are dead." he stated.

"Orks are in a route, we have a short time before they came back." said Decimus.

"We must move." Julius said and led the tactical squad down the rubble hill and into the streets.

"Squad Tempes, report in." came the violent voice of Chaplain Galieo over the vox.

"My lord, we came under attack from Ork mobs, they were routed for the time being but there are more Orks in this part of the city than the Imperial Intelligence claimed." Julius responded.

"Move your squad over to Sector 7-4-Alpha and wait for further orders." vox transmission got cut without waiting for a reply.

"You heard the Chaplain, move it." voxed Julius.

Squad Tempes move through the debris making their way towards the sector S-4-A.


	4. Chapter III

**Persona:**

* * *

 **Emperor's Spears Chapter:**

 **Tactical Squad Tempes;** at the surface on Imperial World of _Idagenia_

Brother _Julius_ ; Sergeant

Brother _Achagon_

Brother _Decimus_ ; Flamer operative

Brother _Modius_

Brother _Duros_

Brother _Herkon_

Brother _Hekeran_

Brother _Rufus_

Brother _Aegon_

Brother _Taarus_

 **Command Squad Hersian;** aboard the Strike Cruiser _Golema Doxia_

Brother _Galieo_ ; Chaplain

* * *

 **\- III -**

The day was coming to an end. City was filled with the sounds of battle. Squad Tempes moves through the ruined streets unopposed for the most part. They need to get to their ordered position to join the wider offensive. Lords of the chapter was commanding the battle from the Strike Cruiser Golema.

Julius and the Tempes squad was ordered to take position at sector S-4-Alpha and wait for

additional contact. They passed through a wide opening as they moved and could see a battle at the distance. An Imperial Guard line was being attacked heavily by Orks. Gun fire and explosions could be seen even over the long distance.

"Guards are being hit pretty hard." said Decimus.

"Which unit are they?" asked Hekeran.

"7th of Idagenia regulars." replied Achagon.

"They could do with a helping hand." Aegon implied.

Julius stopped and looked over at the battle. The line was still holding but more Orks arrived at the battle line with every passing moment, heavier Ork units made up off armor and walkers could be seen in the distance. Once the heavy forces arrive the line would surely break. Julius realised this but still kept silent, watching over the battle unfold.

"Those were not our orders, sergeant" retorted Modius.

"Would you turn your back on them Modius?" said Aegon turning towards Modius.

"No, but the Codex Astartes states that we should abide the orders of our lords and our orders are clear." replied Modius.

"Codex Astartes also states that it is our duty to aid Imperial forces that does the Emperor's work, would you run away from your duty like that?" said Aegon in anger.

Modius moved towards Aegon with surprising speed but Aegon was prepared, they came chest to chest, their armour clanking one another.

"Do you suggest that I am a coward, Brother?" Modius' anger seeped through his vox.

"Are you, brother?" replied Aegon not backing down from the challenge.

Julius' fists struck their shoulder pads lurching the two marines aside and separated them.

"Get a hold of yourselves marines, we have a duty to perform and I don't want any more nonsense under my command. You heard me?"

"Yes, sergeant" replied Aegon.

Julius looked at Modius who didn't replied outright.

"Yes?" Julius prompted.

"Understood." said Modius.

"Understood what?" pressed Julius.

"Understood, my lord" replied Modius clearly irritated by being pushed back into obedience.

Julius stood for a moment considering his options.

"So what are our orders?" asked Decimus putting his flamer on his shoulder and waiting.

Ork mechanized forces could be seen closer now. Imperial line was directly on their path.

"They won't survive long." stated Achagon with indifference.

"We move on." decided Julius.

None challenged the order, none replied. They just followed Julius as he turned his back on the battle and moved towards their ordered objective.


	5. Persona II

**-Persona II-**

* * *

 **Planets of the Idagenia sub-sector:**

 _Idagenia_ ; Hive World, under rule of Imperial Governor _Julima Ioannes Dokemiatus_

* * *

 **Persona:**

 **Emperor's Spears Chapter:**

 **Tactical Squad Tempes;** at the surface on Imperial World of Idagenia

Brother _Julius_ ; Sergeant

Brother _Achagon_

Brother _Decimus_ ; Flamer operative

Brother _Modius_

Brother _Duros_

Brother _Herkon_

Brother _Hekeran_

Brother _Rufus_

Brother _Aegon_

Brother _Taarus_

 **Command Squad Hersian;** aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia

Brother _Galieo_ ; Chaplain

Brother _Ioras_ ; Chief Apothecary

Brother _Garatio_ ; Techmarine

Brother _Maxillian_ ; Chapter Banner Bearer

* * *

 **Emperor's Spears battlefleet, Idagenia's Salvation**

 **Golema Doxia;** Overlord class Battlecruiser; command of Captain _Quintus Hekteran_ ;

 **Shieldbore destroyer squadron;**

 _Aetica_ ; Cobra Class Destroyer

 _Hepsanus_ ; Cobra Class Destroyer

 **Goldknife frigate squadron;**

 _Tempesa_ ; Firestorm Class Frigate

 _Ketrea_ ; Firestorm Class Frigate

 _Maxima_ ; Firestorm Class Frigate

 **Voidclaw corvette squadron;**

 _Durasia_ ; Claymore Class Corvette

 _Gramatica_ ; Claymore Class Corvette

 _Anatiqus_ ; Claymore Class Corvette


	6. Chapter IV

**-IV-**

Golema Doxia moved unchallenged through the void above Idagenia. The massive Overlord class BattleCruiser dominated the enemy forces with its size and armaments. It wasn't the biggest ship the Imperium could muster and The Emperor's Spears lacked in terms of void combat to its more well requisitioned brethren, but Golema served the chapter for over two millenia and fought countless campaigns under different captains. The ship itself was older than that and only the Chapter Master of the Emperor's Spear knew about the origins of the ship. It was requisitioned to the Spears at their founding and served honourably ever since.

Escort squadrons followed the great warship as they advanced on a group of Ork vessels.

"Shieldbore lead awaiting orders, my lord." came in through ship to ship vox.

"Fall in Shieldbore, keep the pace." replied Quintus Hekteran, captain of the Golema Doxia.

"Enemy units at seven-o-niner, my lord. What are your orders?" asked Quintus to the figure standing a the view-port.

The figure was wearing a jet black power armor with light-blue shoulder pads. His skull mask was judging the enemy forces with its hollow eye sockets.

"Move in captain, protocol lambda-nine, annihilate them." ordered Chaplain Galieo.

Captain Quintus nodded and started issuing order to his crew.

"Load all forward batteries, put her into attack speed. Shieldbore, Goldknife, Voidclaw keep pace and advance."

Imperial force moved silently in the void towards the advancing Ork forces, engines blazing to gain speed. Ork group consisted of five Onslaught attack ships and three Savage gunships.

"Voidclaw fire up the engines, draw fire from the Onslaughts, leave the killing to us." ordered Quintus.

"Yes, my lord" came the reply.

"Shieldbore keep behind the Golema and fire at the Savage gunships on my mark."

"Affirmative." came back the reply.

"Wouldn't it be better if we fired for effect, my lord?" suggested a helmsman.

"No, Savage gunships are better armed for close range, I won't risk our ships against any Ork menace. After we dealt with the Savages at long range we will concentrate on the Onslaughts." explained Quintus.

"Goldknife keep pace and fire on any stranglers." Quintus kept issuing orders to the squadrons.

"Yes, lord Quintus" confirmed the Goldknife lead.

"Idagenia's Salvation, through the void we fight, pierce their soul" Quintus quoted.

"For the Emperor" came back replies.

The battlefleet Idagenia's Salvation moved head on. Ork units opened fire long before they came in range with their prow gunz. Their anticipation however was meaningless for the range was too great.

"Shieldbore, open fire" ordered Quintus and blazing torpedoes launched towards the Savage gunships.

Two of the gunships were hit by the torpedoes, unable to dodge at high speed. They exploded violently as the rest of the fleet moved in gunz blazing. The gunz was in range now but the heavy gunz of the Ork fleet was still out of range. Ork fleet fired their prow gunz in fury but the Imperial shields held on against the firepower.

Goldknife fired their lances and took out an Onslaught and the last remaining Savage before its heavy gunz have a chance to fire. Voidclaw and Onslaughts passed each other firing broadsides and prow guns. One of the Ork Onslaught near missed the Gramatica corvette of the Voidclaw. Orks were aiming to hit the Imperials prow first, but the Imperials both had the speed and the numbers. Voidclaw squadron took out two Onslaughts and passed them as their engines give out and explode. Remaining two Onslaughts charged at Golema head on, hoping to ram the giant vessel but the prow guns and turrets of Golema crippled the two charging vessels then crashed into one and threw it out of its path violently. The destroyed Ork vessel spun out of control and vomited Orks and debris into the void as it fell towards the Idagenia. The last remaining Onslaught was dragging itself and the broadsides of the Golema made short work of it.

"Sector clear" declared the long range auspex officer.

"All ships report in." ordered Quintus.

There were no casualties but the Gramatica sustained minor damage during the encounter.

"The enemy is no more, my lord" reported Quintus to the Chaplain.

Although the Chaplain can see for himself that the victory is won, he acknowledged the discipline of the captain.

The heavens of Idagenia was clear for now but another battle was being fought on the surface of the Imperial world below.


	7. Chapter V

**-V-**

"Come in, Tempes squad, respond." came in vox traffic.

"Tempes command listening." responded sergeant Julius.

"This is Golema communication officer Zehrus." reported communications officer.

"Where is Chaplain Galieo, why hasn't he contacted us himself?" asked Julius.

"Lord Galieo is unavailable at this time, I am authorized to relay his orders to all squads for the time being, my lord" voxed Zehrus.

"Well, get on with it then officer." hurried Julius, distant gunfire sound was getting louder.

"Ehm...Lord Galieo ordered the Tempes squad to aid Carthius squad at sector 8-4-alpha." officer was unnerved at the sound of gunfire. Even though the void combat was full of death

and destruction it was never as personal as conventional battle. Most naval officers went their entire career without firing a single shot at an enemy.

After a short pause the officer added "You were to defend and aid the squad to hold off any Ork forces trying to make a push."

"Our orders were to move to Sector S-4-A. Carthius squad is fully capable of withstanding enemy forces at long range, do they really need our support?" pointed out Julius.

"These are the orders issued by the Chaplain, I am just relaying them to you, my lord." said the officer.

"Acknowledge, we will comply right away." ended Julius.

As the Tempes squad moved through the rubble they came across a group of Imperial Guardsmen of the Idagenia regulars.

"Hail, sir." greeted the leading guardsmen awkwardly. He had no idea how to greet or respond to these armoured giants that march towards them. He probably only seen Space Marines from picts and never up close. Up close these looming giants felt more like killers than saviours to him. He was obviously scared but fought against his fear and try to keep the confrontation as casual as it can be.

Julius felt the man's unease but also admired the courage of the guardsmen, but his courage was learned probably through fighting the greenskins. War made cowards into man, if they survived. And guardsmen are notorious for their low survival rates.

"Hail guardsmen, what division are you?" asked Julius directly.

"222nd, sir. We are fighting the greenies for over two weeks at the market plaza." said the guardsmen.

"Greenies?" Julius raised an eye brow.

"Uhm...That's...That's the name squad came up with for the Orks" said the guardsmen then added a "sir" at the end to make it look more serious than it sounded to be.

"What is your name, guardsmen?" asked Julius looking at the distance for any trace of enemy movement, always on guard.

"Uh...Gerrat, sir." guardsmen was puzzled, he expected a harsh discipline or an angry retort from this giant armoured killer, instead the marine asked his name.

"Guardsmen Gerrat, never mock your enemy, it only makes you softer to their existence. Hate the greenskins, hate them and kill them. They deserve only death and they already have a name you can call them." said Julius and waited the guardsmen to ask.

"What is it, sir?"

"Xenos. That is how the Emperor called them and that is how we will call them. He also ordered us to destroy them and not suffer their existence."

"Yes, sir." said guardsmen more because of he had no idea how to respond to what the Space Marine is talking about.

"What is your next objective?" asked Julius.

"We are scouring this site for greenie...xenos movement then we are to report to Bastion Wallfire and aid in the defence effort, there seems to be a giant Ork force moving to take the bastion." said guardsmen.

"Wallfire Bastion?"

"Yessir."

"I thought the Idagenia command is stationed at Wallfire?"

"Yessir, Orks want to turn it into rubble."

"I need to check this in with the command, you carry on guardsmen. May the Emperor guide you."

"Thank you sir, Emperor protects." replied guardsmen and the guard squad left off into the streets in loose formation with no coherent unity. They just strides past the marines into the streets, on the contrary the marine squad was covering every possible corner and angle as their sergeant trying to raise the command.

"Command, respond." Julius voxed.

He tried a few more times untill a voice responded.

"Yes? My lord Julius, this is Zehrus the communica..."

"I know who you are, put Lord Galieo on the vox." Julius cut in.

"Lord Galieo is currently unava..."

"I don't care if he is, we need update on the situation, I heard that the Wallfire bastion is about to be attacked."

"Well my lord, I don't know anything about that, your current orders are to move and support the Carthius squad."

"I know what our orders are officer, I need to clear them with Lord Galieo before we make the effort. Get me the Chaplain."

"My lord, I don't know where Lord Galieo is and even if I were to sent for him it might take hours to find him in this giant ship."

"How can he be lost on the damned ship of ours?" Julius roared in anger.

Officers voice was now half trembling and scared of Julius' outburst "M-My lord I overheard that the Chaplain is in his private quarters on a vox-communication with the Chapter Master."

"Then you know where he is, call him."

"B-but my lord he explicitly ordered not to be disturb and the Captain Quintus wont let calls to his chambers."

"Patch me Quintus now." Julius' patience was running thin.

"V-very well my lord."

"This is Captain Quintus, what is it sergeant?" responded Quintus.

"Quintus, I heard that the Wallfire bastion is about to came under attack we need to assist them if we wish to preserve the continuous aid of the Imperial Guard."

"Lord Galieo gave you your orders, it is not up to me to change them. Obey them Julius. Remember the Codex brother 'Obey thy masters and lords'." quoted Quintus.

"Guardsmen are no use to us dead. If the Ork forces we saw grew in numbers than the Wallfire will fall and the Idagenia Regulars will be no more."

"It is unfortunate but all must do what we must brother. Please don't make this harder."

"Is it true that the Chaplain is talking to the Chapter Master?" asked Julius changing the subject.

"It is."

"Then it is more dire than we thought. You don't tell me something, brother." accused Julius.

"Look brother, we all fight our wars on our scales. I know you serve the Emperor wholeheartedly but you need to obey the Codex more to rise as a hero. Obeying the Codex sometimes mean turning a blind eye to other's perils but orders are orders. Emperor commands and we obey."

"We do brother but I don't believe that the Emperor orders us to abandon guardsmen to slaughter."

"Julius, please don't do anything harsh, we need coherency more than ever, the battle of the guardsmen aren't going well, we need you more than ever, now that the 7th Idagenia regulars are annihilated the guardsmen are useless in the war effort. We need to see the big picture."

"What are you saying, brother?"

Quintus sighed "We are pulling off Idagenia, brother."

Julius cut off the vox. He stayed silent for a moment looking around.

"We move towards Wallfire bastion, we aid the guardsmen as best as we can." announced to his squad.

"What? This is a clear violation of the Codex law. We have direct orders from Lord Galieo." Modius moved towards the sergeant in quick steps.

Aegon moved in to intercept Modius but Modius shoved him aside and came face to face with Julius.

"Our orders are not applicable now, I am the commanding Astartes of this squad and we will not leave the Emperor's subject to massacre." Julius explained.

"You had no problem with leaving them before, what changed?" pointed our Modius.

"Modius calm down." said Decimus moving in and looming a shadow over him.

"I made a mistake then Modius, if we would help them maybe the 7th would not be destroyed. Maybe the battle would turn in our favor." Julius said.

"No you didn't made a mistake, you're doing one now." Modius said.

"Maybe I didn't, but now the stakes are higher. If we let the Orks conquer Idagenia, it would mean that we leave the Emperor's domain to the Xenos scum to plunder."

"It is against the Codex Astartes that we disregard our orders. I will not be part of such a..." he stopped for a moment "heresy!" he concluded.

"You wouldn't dare." hissed Aegon.

"That is quite enough." concluded Decimus separating Modius from the sergeant presence.

"Modius, how dare you accuse me of such a claim." said Julius, more disappointed than angry.

"I have always followed the Codex, obeyed my lords and Emperor. How dare you?" pressed on Julius.

"I-I'm sorry sergeant, I was carried away." apologized Modius.

"We will do this deed and after we return to Golema I will ask for your reassignment." said Julius with eyes that cut through Modius.

"No one, and I mean no one. Not you, not the Chaplain or even the Chapter Master dares to accuse me of faithlessness." Julius' voice was stern and razor sharp. His reserve only came through years of Astartes training and experience. If Julius were a newly assigned marine he would launch towards Modius in a moments notice.

"I have served more than you being an Astartes." Julius concluded then he turned towards the squad and addressed them.

"I hereby revoke the orders of Chaplain Galieo and aid the Wallfire bastion in its defence. Anyone who does not wish to partake in such an effort is free to leave." declared Julius.

None of the marines moved for a moment. Then Aegon moved towards the sergeant and raised his fist high. "For the Emperor!"

Rest of the squad did the same thing and the street filled with their voice. "For the Emperor!"

Julius turned towards the Wallfire bastion and started moving. Rest of the squad moved behind him in unison.

Modius stood for a moment alone. He watched as the Tempes squad moved away from him. Then he started marching towards the Wallfire.


	8. Persona III

**-Persona III-**

* * *

 **Planets of the Idagenia sub-sector:**

 _Idagenia_ ; Hive World, under rule of Imperial Governor _Julima Ioannes Dokemiatus_

 _Altacra_ ; Forge World, under rule of Magos _Xertezill_

 _Korbos_ ; Agri World, under rule of Lord Overseer _Merek_ _Fendrel_

 _Woraktum_ ; Fortress World, under rule of Lord General _Hadrien Benedict Leopold_

* * *

 **Persona:**

 **Emperor's Spears Chapter:**

 **Tactical Squad Tempes;** at the surface on Imperial World of Idagenia

Brother _Julius_ ; Sergeant

Brother _Achagon_

Brother _Decimus_ ; Flamer operative

Brother _Modius_

Brother _Duros_

Brother _Herkon_

Brother _Hekeran_

Brother _Rufus_

Brother _Aegon_

Brother _Taarus_

 **Devastator Squad Carthius;** _at the surface on Imperial World of Idagenia_

 **Command Squad Hersian;** aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia

Brother _Galieo_ ; Chaplain

Brother _Ioras_ ; Chief Apothecary

Brother _Garatio_ ; Techmarine

Brother _Maxillian_ ; Chapter Banner Bearer

* * *

 **Emperor's Spears battlefleet, Idagenia's Salvation**

 **Golema Doxia;** Overlord class Battlecruiser; command of Captain _Quintus Hekteran_ ;

 **Shieldbore destroyer squadron;**

 _Aetica_ ; Cobra Class Destroyer

 _Hepsanus_ ; Cobra Class Destroyer

 **Goldknife frigate squadron;**

 _Tempesa_ ; Firestorm Class Frigate

 _Ketrea_ ; Firestorm Class Frigate

 _Maxima_ ; Firestorm Class Frigate

 **Voidclaw corvette squadron;**

 _Durasia_ ; Claymore Class Corvette

 _Gramatica_ ; Claymore Class Corvette

 _Anatiqus_ ; Claymore Class Corvette

* * *

 **Imperial Guard Forces:**

 **Idagenia Regulars;** 15th, 222nd under command of Idagon Governmental Defence Council stationed at Idagon Hive at Idagenia Hive world

 **Death Korps of Krieg;** 731st under command of the Sector Regimental Command deployed at Altacra Forge World

 **Luger Mechanized regiment;** 67th and 931st under command of Sector Regimental Command deployed at Korbos Agri World

 **Neuvee Trenchers regiment;** 672nd, 441st, 37th, 153th under command of Sector Regimental Command deployed at Woraktum Fortress World

 **Spahkii Stormtroopers "so-called Biting Lions";** 7 squads under command of Lion Warriors Chapter, current deployment status: Classified

* * *

 **Persona Imperialis:**

 _Zehrus;_ Communications Officer of Golema Doxia

 _Gerrat;_ Imperial Guardsmen of the Idagenia Regulars 222nd regiment.

* * *

 **Memoria:**

 **7th regiment of Idagenia Regulars;** **destroyed at Hive Idagenia**


	9. Chapter VI

**-VI-**

"Come in squad Tempes."

"Come in."

Vox stayed dead silent.

"No response sir." reported communications officer Zehrus.

Captain Quintus of Golema Doxia stood silent on his command throne.

Zehrus repeated the vox transmission again no to avail.

"They're cut off, my lord." concluded.

"Curses of the Warp" swore Quintus raising his head and looking ahead.

"Do not blaspheme lord Quintus." entered Chaplain Galieo into the command bridge.

"Apologies lord, but the Tempes squad are still missing after our last transmission." reported Quintus.

He continued when Chaplain gave no response, Chaplain's skull-mask hid all impressions "I would never believe a squad can disobey orders, let alone Julius."

"He is honourable and faithful. Why would he turn on the Chapter now?" asked Quintus his face puzzled with disappointment.

"Emperor delivers retribution in mysterious ways, Captain." quoted Chaplain and walked towards the front display to asset the current unit deployment.

Squad Tempes' tactical icon remained as yellow, signifying that the squad is missing.

* * *

"There it is sergeant." pointed out Decimus at the giant Imperial bastion of Wallfire and its defensive wall surrounding it for miles.

"We arrived just in time." said Aegon looking at the grim display ahead.

Ork fore-guard was attacking the Imperial defence line. Imperial guard of the 222nd Idagenia regulars was manning the forward position and gun bunkers, regulars of the 15th manned the bastion's main walls and its defensive artillery.

15th rained down long range artillery fire at the oncoming Orks and 222nd heavy weapon guns cut down stranglers at mid range. Orks were numerous but they were poorly equipped and less supported. Just the cannon fodder.

"Look sir." pointed Decimus at a distant grey cloud rising from the rubble of the city.

"Emperor bless thee." prayed Modius as they all realised what the giant cloud was.

It was the dust rising from the march of the Ork horde. Orks would number in their hundreds supported by armour and walkers.

"We must get to the bastion." said Julius.

Ork fore-guard was passing three giant bridges to assault the bastion's front defensive trenches and bunkers. The narrow bridges provided perfect kill zones for the 222nd manning the forward defences.

A fourth bridge was being assaulted by a flanking Ork group to the south, close to the Tempes' position.

The defenders of the south bridge was failing with every passing second.

"Sir, the Orks are trying to take the south bridge, if they have access to a clear bridge the bastion will be flanked." assessed Achagon with tactical acumen.

"Damnation, we must defend the bridge at all costs." ordered Julius.

A Leman Russ tank was firing on the oncoming Ork forces at the bastion side of the bridge. Guardsmen heavy weapon teams cut down Orks in droves that were crossing the bridge.

Few greenskins that made it through the south bridge were killed by the line of guardsmen laying down lasgun fire and flamer fire in disciplined fashion. The sandbag defences were holding the bastion side of the bridge for now but more Orks would mean definite failure of that defence.

Squad Tempes located at the Ork side of the bridge and moved towards to Orks to engage.

"Thin their numbers then we can pass the bridge and join the guardsmen in its defence." said Julius.

"Yes, my lord." responded the squad.

They came atop a machinery platform and took cover there for a minute. It was a deserted construction platform with giant cranes to carry construction materials.

Main Ork battalion came out of the streets and at least a thousand Ork boy started to charge towards the three bridge leading to 222nd regulars.

15th regulars laid down artillery fire towards the charging green mass and explosions flew high atop the horde killing dozens. Ork looted vehicles and poorly constructed buggies came behind the Ork horde moving slowly and firing their guns inaccurately in the general direction of the Wallfire bastion. Black painted Ork vehicles moved poorly and many of them stuck at the tank traps laid down by the 222nd a week before. As the Ork horde reached the bridges, sustained gunfire started pouring from the gun bunkers of the 222nd. 15th mortar units and bastion cannons started lopping shells on top of the Orks. Ork casualties didn't stem the tide's advance. Ork looted tanks fired on the guardsmen position, several direct hits on the line took out two gun bunkers and killed many guardsmen of the 222nd. 15th's Leman Russ division fired back on the looted tanks and their accompanying contraptions. Ork walkers came last from the ruin of the streets coming out of the dust cloud. Their shootas stayed silent as they lumbered towards the bridges.

"Orks are being reinforced." said Decimus.

Three black Ork trukks came in charging out of the streets shootas firing with inaccuracy towards the guardsmen defense line. They broke free of the main column and turned towards the fourth bridge, many Ork boyz followed their lead towards the 4th bridge and not a flanking movement took shape as more and more Orks divided from the over crowded main force and divert their direction. Thankfully Ork vehicles kept moving towards the Wallfire bastion and exchanged long range fire with the guardsmen artillery.

Ork trukks came to an abrupt stop as they realised that the road leading to the 4th bridge was littered with ruined building that toppled towards the road and many shell craters pocketed the road ahead. 222nd engineering units tried to ruin the road by blowing building towards the road and blowing important segments of the road a week before.

They also tried to topple the bridge itself first but the giant bridge had powerful support columns built to withstand even a Titan's massive weight.

When the guardsmen of the 4th bridge saw the flanking Orks, their Leman russ broke off and fires a shell towards the bridge's column. The giant shell exploded at the column and raised a great dust cloud. Julius saw that there was only a small minor crater left at the powerful support columns. Guardsmen must also saw it for they made no more attempts to fire at the columns again. Instead the Russ moved to its previous position to lay down cannon and heavy bolter fire at the Ork position.

"We can't get to the bridge in time sergeant." Decimus said as he saw that the Ork trukks came to a stop.

Julius could see that there was a commotion at the Ork trukks. Several Orks were shouting at each other for some reason. Julius decided that the passengers were tring to force the driver to ride through the dangerous terrain ahead and over the bridge but the driver was resisting. In one of the trukks a fight broke off and several passengers managed to kill the driver Ork, then one of them get onto the wheel and stepped on the gas. Trukk lurched forwards slipping some Orks down from the overcrowded back. Trukk sped violently as it reached the blown out road and hit one of the craters head on. It lost several wheels as the crater shattered its chasis and it went nose dive into the next crater hitting the giant hole front first. It spilled its passengers over the top and Orks flew around and crashed around. The improvised driver was certainly dead as the front of the trukk was completely ruined as well as its chasis. When the other Orks saw the immobilized and ruined trukk they started disembarking in numbers.

Several dozen Orks disembarked from the trukks and the delay allowed the other walking Ork boyz to catch up with their embarked kin.

The whole endeavour of the trukks provided precious time to squad Tempes as the got into position and prepared from the oncoming battle. They took position at the mechanical hill of the construction platform.

Guardsmen saw the Space Marines taking position at the wrong side of the bridge and thought that marines sure are brave. In reality Tempes had no choice but to dug in and defend.

As the Ork horde started charging Leman Russ started lobbing shells towards the Ork position. A lucky direct hit at the immobilized trukk blew it apart showering the Ork horde with shrapnel killing several.

"Tempes open fire." shouted Julius and bolters roared.

Ork heads exploded, arms blew from shoulders as the explosive bolt shells embedded and exploded in Ork flesh.

Achagon shot slowly, making sure that every shot took more than one Orks. He blew kneecaps and building columns. Orks stumbled on their fallen brethren as they toppled on each other running in a hurry. Columns caused ruined walls to fell down on Orks and trap them underneath. There was no way to kill this many Orks so he might as well disable or slow them down and let the Tempes do the killing.

Decimus stayed ready, checked his flamer and prayed a chanting of protection to the Emperor. "Guide us O Lord, Let thy flamer of righteousness burn their soul as meus burn their flesh." He rest his flamer to his forehead and bowed as the bolter fire sang their wraith around him.

"Tempes use grenades." ordered Julius.

The squad lobbed their frag grenades towards the Ork mass killing a dozen. As the Ork boyz encounter heavy resistance at the construction complex they moved away from the bridge entrance and charged towards the marine position. Still many Orks tried to pass through the bridge and encounter the stiff resistance of the guardsmen. Bayonets and lasfire stopped the Ork tide barely. Leman Russ took a great toll as it's heavy bolters rang loudly and ripping apart Ork flesh.

On the far side of the bridge Tempes squad held its own against the huge tide of Orks. More and more Orks poured in at the flanking movement as the main Ork force crashed at the Wallfire's fore defence.

The 222nd's position of bunkers and trenches was nearly overrun and Ork walkers were now in firing range, they were blasting their shootas and rokkits at the guard positions to cause mayhem. Many Ork vehicles were now disabled but they managed to keep back the artillery forces and heavily damaged the bastion's walls. 222nd came to close quarter fighting with the Orks as the tide kept pouring in.

As more Orks move close in towards the Tempes' position more Orks fell to the precision fire of bolters. Squad was well positioned over the ridge and the dangerous terrain around the hill caused hazard for the overcrowded and hurrying Ork horde. Orks were firing their their sluggas and shoving each other in a hurry to reach the close bombat. Many Orks fell to their deaths over the ledge as their kin pushed them aside and many were trampled underfoot.

Achagon shot one Ork through the kneecap leveling it to the ground. Three more Orks came down trampling over him. The following horde didn't break pace and ran over their fallen kin, killing and maiming them.

Julius fired his bolt pistol at a near greenskin and blew his face out.

Aegon gave out a burst of fire that toppled several Orks down maimed.

The guardsmen of the 4th bridge was breaking as more and more Orks made it through the bridge.

"We can't stop them sergeant, they're taking the bridge." shouted Achagon.

Julius looked around searching for an answer as the Orks still assault their position. He saw the great crane that is holding one of the construction equipment.

"The beasts will outlast our ammo." claimed Aegon.

"There is just too many of them." said Herkon.

"By the Emperor's will we shall triumph" declared Modius proud and certain.

"Aye, if we can't stop them crossing the bridge it would be for nothing." said Decimus.

"Aegon, I have an idea." said Julius.

"Yes ,lord?" asked Aegon.

"See that crane? It lifts the heaviest of the equipment, if we crash it to the bridge'S main support column we could dent it enough to cause it collapse under its own weight." explained Julius.

"Understood." said Aegon and broke off, climbing the ladder into the command console of the gargantuan crane. He stopped mid climb and threw his bolt cartridges down.

"You need it more than me." he said and kept climbing the long ladder.

Brother Taarus gathered the cartridges and distributed amongst the marines.

Achagon double tapped an Ork up close blowing out his skull. He shot two more Orks that clamper upwards.

Rest of the squad was laying down fire but Ork numbers had reached their position.

"Decimus scorch the xenos." shouted Julius.

Decimus rose from cover and burned a dozen Orks charging towards their position.

"Burn." he declared as bright prometheum flew forth in a blazing arc.

Construction platform was huge and the Ork numbers was able to cover the whole sides while the squad covered only one approach.

"Spread to the right, Hekeran, Taarus, Modius. Move it." ordered Julius.

Three marines along with Julius changed position over the right flank and started killing Orks that were coming from the sides.

Achagon's precise fire and Decimus' flamer thinned the left flank while Duros, Herkon, Rufus laid down supporting fire with their bolters.

"Running dry." declared Duros as he was down to last two cartridges.

"Same here." said Herkon.

Rufus punched one of the Ork that too close then fired a burst onto his chest. "Damned Xenos filth" he said through his vox grill.

Aegon was at the command console and took a moment to learn how to operate this thing. It had many controls but he learned how to move it fairly easy.

He pulled and pushed the levels in opposite directions and the gigantic crane moved. Construction horns roared as the crane moved.

Aegon turned the crave and slammed the giant equipment loadout into the main column. A huge noise blew as tons of equipment crashed into the column.

The bridge tremored but didn't give in.

"Again." voxed Julius.

"Aye." voxed Aegon back.

Modius burst another column to scorch the Orks.

Duros stabbed one Ork with his combat knife and burst fired on another one.

Modius also dispatched an Ork with his combat knife while Achagon shot one Ork through the chest and sent him tumbling downwards taking five Orks back down the hill with him.

Orks were now at the platform and Julius ordered close combat at his squad although it was mostly just to notify them.

Aegon cycles the crane left then charged right once more to slam the equipment again. Mid path the equipment carrier gave in and dozens of construction machinery and tools dropped down into the giant canyon. The weight of the crane was lost.

"Take something else, Aegon we don't have much time." said Julius.

Aegon scoured around and found a giant container that is capable of carrying a dozen tanks. He used the crane to lift up the giant container but the crane creaked under the immense weight of it. As the crane risen in air, Aegon felt that the crane was giving in. It was too heavy and it would rip the crane from it's platform.

He took the risk and raised it high. Then he crashed it into the column and a violent stony explosion shook the bridge. Orks fell down as the bridge gave in under its immense weight and bent sideways. The column shattered and the bridge fell into the giant man-made canyon.

Cheers of the guardsmen was heard as the bridge went down and the Orks stood helpless on the other side of the bridge, many falling down to their deaths as their brethren kept pushing from behind, not realised their path was cut. As the Ork rush ended a confidence and hope was restored to the Imperials. Leman Russ gave supporting fire to the marine position and blew a dozen Orks with its shells. Guardsmen couldn't help the marines as their weapons would be ineffective at this range.

"Good job, Aegon" cheered Julius but his cheer was short lived as the base of the crane groaned and then gave up. Giant crane tore from its platform under the immense weight of the container and fell towards the canyon. Aegon had no time to get off the crane, Julius watched the whole spectacle in horror as Aegon went down with the crane.

"Aegon!" he shouted then voxed, but no reply came.

"Our duty only ends in death." mourned Decimus and stab an Ork in the eye and blocked another choppa with the body of the bolter.

"Kill them all, purge them, pierce their soul." screamed Julius mad with war fever.

His chainsword roared as it decapitated one Ork and chewed out another's shoulder. His shot an Ork in the chest three times with his bolt pistol then kicked another one and sent him falling to his death.

Achagon shot two more Orks as they overrun their position. Decimus roared his flamer but several Orks ran at him even though their flesh caught fire.

Duros shot one Ork with burst fire then shouldered another back to give himself some space.

Several Orks launched at Taarus and knock him down. He kicked one in the teeth and broke his skull, his bolter butt hit another in the eye and burst it. Orks started veiling at him with their choppas but wasn't manage to get past his power armour. He grabbed one of the Orks and threw him over. Then grabbed hilt of a choppa and wrestled it from the Orks hand to embed in back into it's owner's head.

Modius was on one knee trying to block the choppas with his greaves, shoulder pads and vambrace. Several Orks launched towards Achagon and he hit a wall breaking it.

They fell towards the other side, Achagon kept firing the whole time killing two.

Decimus was fighting a bitter combat with several Orks using his flamer and combat knife.

Time was running out for Tempes squad as Orks overwhelm them in great numbers. Julius swung his chainsword and tore through Ork flesh, then ripped a chest open with another swing.

Orks surrounded Decimus and Julius wasn't able to see him through the green mass of bodies. Ork war cried and slugga sounds filled around him as Orks surrounded his position.

He was trying to hold off at least seven Orks at back and only thing that is keeping him alive was his sacred power armour. His chainsword was nearly clogged with Ork flesh.

He also wasn't able to sight Achagon as he went through the wall with several Orks. A loud armour clank filled his ears, it wasn't a choppa hitting armour.

Julius turned to see Modius, bleeding from a wound in his chest. His breastplate was torn and he lost one shoulder pad.

"Hi, sergeant" said Modius sarcastically.

"Hold on brother, we will make it through as you said" Julius said parrying one Ork and shooting another in the face.

"About that reassignment sergeant, I don't thing you will need it after all." said Modius as he parried a choppa with his knife and kicking another Ork in the knee.

"Keep fighting brother, we will make it." said Julius occupied with several Orks attacking him.

"I didn't mean it brother, you know I didn't" Julius heard Modius faint noise on his back.

"I know brother just keep fighting, stand with me." he said without turning around but the weight of Modius wasn't on his back any more.

He risked a glance backwards and saw that Modius wasn't there any more, instead several greenskins hit his backpack with choppas.

Julius couldn't parry all of them. Choppas started raining on his chest and shoulders. Slugga rounds hit his backpack.

He raised his sword high "For the Emperor!" he shouted one last time and launched at the greenskins knocking several of them back.

He swung and chopped and parried. Endless choppas and fists hit him and he went down.

Land greeted him as greenskin kicked and chopped at him. He tasted blood. He kept fighting laying on the ground. His parries and dodges were in vain. Orks were too numerous to defeat.

"At least, the bastion will hold" he thought as he accepted that this is the end.


	10. Chapter VII

**-VII-**

He couldn't see. There was too much blood and dirt in his eyes. His vision swam and his head pounded from prolonged fighting. He didn't know where his chainsword was. Was it broken or clogged. He didn't remember. It didn't matter. He grabbed a piece of cement and bashed the Ork's skull in. Ork underneath him was covered in blood. Was it the Ork's blood or his own? He was bleeding for sure, but trusted that the Larraman cells would clog quickly and keep him alive. Orks tore him apart. His armour was ruined, his flesh was covered with choppa wounds. He didn't gave up, he didn't stop fighting.

How long has it been?

Minutes?

Hours?

Days?

He blocked an incoming choppa and slammed his eye with his bolt pistol. It ran dry a long time ago and now he used it as a provisioned club. His muscles burned with fatigue but his Astartes body kept him fighting. A heap of Orks laid at his feet. He rolled among the dead to dodge blows. Ork flesh clung onto his armour. They kicked at him, bit at him and he returned the favour.

At one point he remembered having a choppa in his hand. It was better than nothing. He killed and killed.

He remembered having a chainsword in his hand. Or was it a choppa? Or was it a spear?

"Spear is a hunter's tool." reminded his father.

He remembered the smell of dry grass on his homeworld.

His father moved next to him in silence. The deer was feeding with ignorance of his hunters.

He was tense, he risked a glance to his father. He didn't remember his face, only his voice.

"With your spear you have two choices ahead of you." taught his father.

"You may throw it but if you miss then you would disarm yourself, a disarmed hunter is prey." stated the old man.

"Thrusting is the better way, who would be stupid enough to throw his only weapon, father?" he stated boldly.

"Things never work out the way you expect, son. One day you will need to choose whether to throw or thrust your spear. If you choose to throw it, then you must also bear the consequences."

His vision swam. A ugly face of an Ork was right to his face. He head butted the ugly beast and sent him falling. He kicked another and threw himself away while a different Ork lobbed what looked like a grenade.

Everything exploded and burned. Burning Ork flesh rained. They made a disgusting smell. Disgusting as their whole race.

He grabbed a nearby choppa and raised on his feet. Orks were charging at him. He raised the choppa and lunged forwards at them.

"Faster, initiate, faster!" shouted Chaplain.

"My lord." he panted "I'm not used to swords, we hunted with spea..." he protested and was cut by the harsh voice of Chaplain Galieo.

"Silence initiate, if you resort to excuses one more time, I will have you repent in droppod cleaning detail."

"Yes lord." he said and thrust poorly with the sword one more time.

"Miserable, just miserable." commented Galieo.

"My lord, if I could just have a spear, I could show you that I can do it." he pleaded.

"Codex Astartes has no place for archaic weapons such as spears, initiate. You will learn to master the sword or you will fail."

He failed. He fell. His backpack gave out and his armour gave up. He was defenceless. All around him Orks laid dead. His light blue armour was covered with blood. Orks moved up to him to deliver the final blow.

His time came to an end. His blurry vision darkened. He lost all senses. He was fading to black.

A loud voice blew. He heard it or imagined to hear it. He couldn't tell the difference.

His face felt the wind. Hot and strong wind blew around him.

He heard shouting and loud banging noises. He wasn't sure if he was awake or not. Sounds were familiar.

He heard this sound before somewhere. But where? What was it? Loud and violent voice of...of...what?

His vision came back and he remembered the sound he heard a thousand times. Bolter fire, and more precisely heavy bolter fire.

A great eagle flew overhead and rained heavy bolter fire at the Orks. Orks were dying in droves and then a great cannon fire boomed.

The explosion was immense. Entire Ork horde was annihilated with one blast.

He saw blurry shapes launch from the great light-blue eagle flying. They landed crunching Ork bones and breaking Ork flesh.

He heard chainswords running wild and rending flesh. He heard battle cries "Pierce their soul!"

"Pierce...their...soul." he mumbled as a blurry figure bent over him.

"Brother, can you hear me?" the figure asked his response was incomprehensible mumbling.

"You will be alright, we got you." said the figure injecting him something from his gauntlet.

Then everything was black and peaceful.


	11. Chapter VIII

**-VIII-**

His senses came back with a shock of pain. He grunted and tried to stand but found himself unable to.

"What the...?" Julius grunted as pain took his entire body.

"Lie down." warned a stern voice.

Julius fell back onto the medical table unable to rise his body. His strength was gone. His entire body was burning with muscle ache and pain. He tried to raise his head and look at himself. He saw his body covered in stitches and bandages. It seemed he went through several operations.

"Cursed warp, that hurts." he grunted through teeth.

"Mind your speech sergeant, you're in my domain." said Chief Apothecary Ioras wiping his bloody hands and putting his tools away.

"Apologies, lord." said Julius.

Apothecary was in a white robe wearing an apron that is now red with blood.

"No harm done." said Apothecary coldly.

"What happened? Where are the others?" asked Julius with pain written all over his face.

"Lay still, I hardly managed to fix you up, thanks the Emperor your Astartes physiology helped me greatly."

He continued as Julius lay on the slab "If you were an ordinary man you would be long dead before I even get to you."

The events and the severity of everything didn't seem to bother Apothecary at all.

He continued with his discussion as business as usual. "Come to think of it, I never grasped how Imperial Guard medics seem to work with their fragile and weak subjects, I mean can you imagine putting those guardsmen back together. Well, they probably never have to considering they all come in pieces..."

"Lord, please." half shouted Julius. "Just tell me what happened. Where are my brothers?"

Apothecary didn't turn towards Julius, his face was like a marble statue, unmoving and emotionless. He did paused for a moment before replying then kept back at his work of tidying up the huge mess.

"Just lie down you damned fool, everything in its own time." he said.

Julius wanted to rise up, he wanted to force the Apothecary to tell him. He had no strength. His muscles burned. His head pounded.

He strained himself to get up.

"Hey! Lay down!" shouted Apothecary as Julius half rose. Then he fell back on the slab fainting.

He heard the Apothecary retort "Oh blessed Emperor, here we go again." as he lost conciousness.

* * *

Its been several hours but he woke up again. He knew this from the clock on the med-bay wall.

He expected to be in a holding cell, but he wasn't. The Apothecary was nowhere to be found.

He tried to rise up and managed to sit. His strength was returning.

Julius rose up and walked down the med-bay leading himself to the door.

As the door opened he encountered the Apothecary.

"What are you doing up?" asked Ioras.

"I was, I need to..." he trailed off.

"You need to rest you fool, just sit there." ordered Apothecary Ioras.

He did as he was ordered to.

"Well that's an improvement, you obeying orders." quipped Ioras.

Julius shot an angry glance at Ioras but the Apothecary wasn't fazed.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Julius.

"Fine, we came to get you at Wallfire bastion. We arrived via Poletemica but you were already overrun. Squad Xiphos assaulted the Orks and routed them with close quarter fighting, they excel at that." explained Ioras.

"You were there." stated Julius, expecting Apothecary to explain more.

"I was, it was a bad situation sergeant, we had to drag you out of there." said Ioras with a stern face.

Julius wanted to ask a million questions, he wanted to shout them to the Apothecary but he regained his sense now and knew that the Apothecary was never going to yield under bad temper. So he asked one at a time.

"Where are my brothers?" Julius asked.

Ioras looked directly at Julius, if it was any other man they would divert their gaze but the Apothecary seen to many as was hard as adamantium. Even amongst the Astartes, Ioras carried the "And they shall know no fear" to a whole new level.

Julius asked another question when he didn't get any answers.

"What happened to the bastion?" he asked.

"It held for a time, Orks were routed but it is evacuated soon after." said Ioras calmly with no judgement.

"So what happens now?" asked Julius as he realised he couldn't force the Apothecary into leaving him alone.

"You will lie down and heal." said Ioras with certainty as if his order was already obeyed.

Julius did as he was told and stayed in the Apothecary's care.

* * *

In a few days Julius was back on his feet. No one visited him or explained what happened. He only saw the Apothecary Ioras visiting to check up on him and the servitor who brought his food. He was puzzled with questions. He left the med-bay before the visit of the Apothecary.

He made his way towards the chapel where he knew he could find the Chaplain Galieo in morning prayer.

He came upon other marines who take their guard duty but they simple did not acknowledged him at all. Their helmets unmoving.

He let himself in through the giant doors of the chapel. The doors groaned as he pushed them open.

Chaplain Galieo was praying in front of the altar and didn't break his prayer to see whose came in.

Julius made the sign of the aquila towards the later and stood waiting for Galieo to finish his prayers.

A minute later Galieo rose and looked towards Julius, with no helmet Chaplain looked more menacing that with it.

His face was scarred beyond recognition, years of fighting made the Chaplain into a living statue.

"You're up, sergeant." Galieo broke the silence.

"Yes, lord." said Julius and jumped to the point in a hurry "I came for answers." he said.

"Answers are hard to find these days." said Chaplain grimly.

"Where are my brothers?" asked Julius.

"I would expect an apology first" stated Galieo.

Julius bowed before the Chaplain "Apologies my lord, I broke orders."

"Your squad sustained heavy casualties, Julius" declared Galieo in a voice heavy with burden.

Julius stood silent and bowed his head in defeat.

"I thought...I was doing the right thing, I have failed." he said.

"No sergeant, I did." said Galieo.

"But lord, If only I obeyed."

Galieo cut in."Do you know what is to lead on a grander scale sergeant?" asked Galieo.

"No lord." answered unsure where the question is leading to.

"Of course you don't. You are just a sergeant." stated Galieo.

He continued when Julius stayed silent. "It is to lead men to their deaths, sergeant. It is to be responsible for everyone's faults. No sergeant you haven't failed. I have."

Julius opened his mouth but Galieo cut in. "And because of my failure, Astartes died today. I can only imagine what is to lead more man and resources than our own poorly requisitioned chapter. It would be a great responsibility to hold position as a Chapter Master of great Chapters like Ultramarines or Blood Angels. To lead man in their hundreds."

Julius couldn't answer because of his own guilt. "Lord, I'm sorry." he could only say.

He continued "I am ready for any punishment you deem necessary."

Galieo looked him with pity in his eyes.

"I will certainly punish you, but right now we need every marine we got. Your punishment is postponed at a date I deem proper." declared Galieo.

"But , I have failed, my brothers died because of me. I don't deserve anything." said Julius.

"They died in combat, marine. We are Space Marines, our duty is to fight for the Emperor and it only ends in death." stated Galieo.

Galieo didn't let Julius reply. "Don't spoil their deaths by protesting, sergeant. They're heroes to the Imperium and you will repent in combat."

"Yes, lord" replied Julius bowing his head.

* * *

Julius had to hunt down his brothers in med-bay to get to them for no one seemed to answer to him. He felt exiled.

He had to barge his way in through the marines to get to Achagon.

Achagon was lying bandaged and he raised himself when Julius entered the med-bay.

"Hello, sergeant" he said neutral as always.

"Brother" he said coming to his side.

"Sergeant, they didn't let me see you. I tried to but Apothecary Ioras kept me away. I feared that Chaplain executed you." said Achagon.

"No brother, I wish he did. I am ashamed of my failure, no one still told me about others."

Achagon tensed and grieved. "Sergeant, we lost many."

"Tell me."

"We lost Decimus when the Orks first charged. There was just too many Orks to win. I saw them overwhelm him in great numbers. He died fighting."

"No." Julius dropped his head in shame and grief.

"We lost others as well." said Achagon but Apothecary Ioras charged into the room and smacked Julius in the face.

Julius fell to the floor. Achagon tried to rise but one glance from Ioras kept him in his place.

"You sneak from my med-bay against my orders to visit the Chaplain? You've become a stray Julius." said Ioras angry but even in anger his voice cut like a knife.

"Apologies, lord" said Julius rising.

"Now get back to the med-bay." ordered Ioras.

"No." replied Julius.

"What?" Ioras moved towards Julius.

"First I need to learn what happened to my squad. Then I will go peacefully. But I will not move until you tell me the entire thing." said Julius solemnly.

Ioras judged Julius' words for a moment then ordered. "Sit and listen."

Julius did as he was told and listened to the grim story of Achagon with Ioras.

The squad was overrun by the Orks before the Thunderhawk could aid help. They lost Decimus, Duros, Herkon, Hekeran, Rufus and Taarus in the fight.

In the end Assault squad Xiphos was able to intervene along with Apothecary Ioras and save the remaining marines from certain death but they were too late for the others.

Julius listened silently the whole time, his face a mask of passive acceptance.

Squad Tempes was no more.


	12. Chapter IX

**-IX-**

Julius was alone in the chapel. His thoughts was bitter. They were filled with his talk with Achagon. So many lost, so many.  
He raised his head to look at the statue of Emperor. The altar was beautifully designed. The golden text of Codex Astartes adorned many places.  
He turned to leave the chapel as its doors swung open. Two chapel servitors opened the giant doors for the morning prayers.  
Several more servitors came in to start their cleaning detail. They were oblivious to Julius' presence and went about their work as mindless as ever.  
He moved to leave but frozen solid as he realised the other figure at the doorway.  
"Hello, brother." said Modius.  
"Modius, I wasn't expecting you." replied Julius.  
He continued "If you came for the morning prayer I would leave you at peace."  
"No, sergeant, I came to see you." said Modius.  
Julius was wrecked with shame and guilt.  
Modius moved closer and into the chapel.  
Now Julius could see his brother's condition fully. Modius was strapped into a moving contraption for his one leg and arm was missing.  
Julius grasped "Brother, you..." he trailed off.  
"Yeah, we had it pretty hard back there." Modius' voice was filled with grief.  
"You were right." said Julius.  
He continued when Julius didn't talk back. "We should never aid the bastion, we should just do as we were told."  
"Brother, I didn't agree with you then and I don't agree with you now. But I come to believe that there might be some wisdom in every decision we had." stated Modius.  
When Julius didn't reply Modius quoted "Emperor delivers retribution in mysterious ways" from the Lectitio Divinitatus.  
"He indeed does." said Julius.  
"I don't blame you brother, for what happened." said Modius.  
Julius looked at Modius "I would expect you to be the first one to blame me."  
"Even against the orders we managed to deliver those guardsmen from the Ork hands. We did our duty even at the cost of ourselves." said Modius.  
"We lost many." stated Julius.  
"Aye, we did, but they died in war, as heroes of the Emperor. Remember brother Julius 'We are bound by the blood of Martyrs'." quoted Modius once again from Divinitatus.  
"Future is unclear to me brother." said Julius his voice heavy.  
Modius moved closer "What do you mean? We serve again."  
"Squad Tempes is disbanded, many died because of me." said Julius.  
"We are Space Marines, brother, Emperor would reveal his designs to us. We just need patience" said Modius and added "At least now you don't need to ask for my reassignment."  
Julius looked ashamed. "Brother, I am sorry for everything, I'm sorry for what I've put you through. I ask for your forgiveness."  
"There is no need for such a thing brother. But I would accept your apology if you would accept mine. I never meant to call you a heretic."  
"Thanks brother, for now a simple gesture of kindness means everything to me. I am lost."  
"I hope you find yourself brother, come pray with me."  
"Thanks but I've already did, I need time." Julius said and left the Modius alone with his prayers.

* * *

Julius visited Aegon several times during his healing period. The marine was heavily wounded and his condition was still grim. Aegon wouldn't regain conciousness and showed no signs of healing. He fell with the giant crane at the chasm but managed to survive by a miracle. He was grievously wounded and Apothecary Ioras called his condition dire. Aegon might be never leave the med-bay ever again. He would be crippled and even with his Astartes physiology, he would never recover fully.  
A paralysed and crippled Astartes is the worst fate for one of Angels of Death. Ioras would decide if they put down Aegon for his own sake.  
Julius couldn't even argue killing a fellow brother Astartes for it would be a mercy for Aegon.  
Chaplain Galieo already visited and blessed the poor marine on his med-bed.  
Julius sat next to his brother in solemn mood. His feeling of sadness was overwhelming and he didn't want to think any more.  
He was a marine with no future. He failed himself but importantly he failed his brothers.  
His certainty of the world was gone. His faith in the Emperor was ever solid but he started to question himself, his right to lead, his right to be a Space Marine.  
He strayed from the path Codex Astartes set before them and it cost them lives of brother Astartes.  
He was alone in a galaxy he didn't really understand, he hoped whatever would happen the galaxy would forget him.


	13. Chapter X

**-X-**

A meeting was held at the command bridge of Golema Doxia, the giant Overlord class Battlecruiser.

"Well met brothers, we are gathered to decide our next move and unearth some dire news." declared Chaplain Galieo.

"What news?" asked Chief Apotheracy Ioras as direct to the point as ever.

Galieo showed no discontent towards Ioras' attitude if he felt any, his face was a mask of cold iron will.

"First I need to as you Apotheracy, what is the situation of the Tempes squad?" asked Galieo.

"Brother Achagon is nearly recovered, brother Julius as you know it is already all full health."

"What about the rest."

"Well, brother Modius needs to receive bionics to continue serving the Chapter and brother Aegon" he stopped for a moment "will never fully recover." he stated grimly.

"Have brother Modius receive proper bionics." ordered the Chaplain.

"I will personally see that brother Modius is well taken care of, my lord." said Techmarine Garatio.

Galieo didn't replied but looked at Julius "Brother Julius, do you have anything to say about your squad's condition?"

"I am deeply ashamed and..."

"Keep your apologies to yourself Julius, we are stretched enough both in time and manpower as it is." Galieo cut in.

"Are you ready for a new assignment or are you going to gloom more?" Ioras asked sarcastically his face still had the same cold expression.

Julius was shocked, he expected a reprimand or lecture, or even better, his long waited repentance.

"Lords, I am puzzled, am I not to repent for my failure?" he asked.

"You are and you will." answered Galieo.

"You will repent by serving the Emperor's will under dangerous conditions, marine." said Ioras.

"We don't need a depressed, sad failure in our ranks Julius, so you better pull yourself together and start obeying orders." said Galieo coldly.

"Yes, lord." said Julius standing upright to show his eagerness to redeem his failure.

He continued "The squad Tempes suffered a number of unfortunate casualties by my fault and we are unable to execute operations at the moment. I am awaiting your orders, lord" he said to Galieo.

"Brother Julius, due to recent events and your insubordinate acts towards my command, you are relieved of your position as sergeant of the Tactical squad Tempes, your squad is hereby disbanded and you are reduced to ranks." declared Galieo.

"Yes, lord." replied Julius with a resolute voice, he expected such a thing to happen and wished to have it worse. He hated himself for his failure and wanted to suffer for it.

"Now that the formalities are done for, let's move onto that news you are about to give." hurried Ioras.

"Before we made planetfall in Imperial World of Idagenia, our orders came to us by an Astropathic communication from the Chapter Master." said Galieo.

"Observe." said Galieo and pressed a button and a message globe illuminated above the command table.

The image of the Chapter Master came into view.

"Brother Galieo, I need you to transfer your forces to Idagenia sector." The image turned fuzzy as the quality of the transmission reduced. "Our brother Chapter, Lion Warriors called for backup to the system to quell an Ork invasion. The current status of the system is unknown to me but I know you will do the right thing once you arrived at the system."

Vision once again turned fuzzy and came back. "I need you to go to Planet Idagenia and uncover the mystery surrounding the Ork invasion there. There seems to be something wrong with..." the feed was lost.

"We only received this portion of the message so far. At first we obeyed as ordered and attacked Idagenia to prevent the Ork incursion. Lion Warriors also pointed us to Idagenia but the Ork numbers were to great compared to the tactical data they provided us with." explained Galieo.

"But we were unable to hold Idagenia against the Ork, my lord." pointed out Julius having first hand experience of the Ork strength.

"Have we failed then?" asked Ioras.

"No, we haven't, even though brother Julius went against orders and intervened with the defenses of the Wallfire bastion, it allowed us to uncover something more sinister than we ever expected."

"What happened to the bastion if I may ask, my lord?" asked Julius.

"Thanks to your...sacrifice, the bastion was able to hold of the first Ork attack but the 222nd guardsmen unit suffered most of its force at that first attack and was unable to hold the bastion any longer. The Idagenia Regulars along with the command structure evacuated the planet and left it for the Orks. There were reports of pockets of resistance towards Orks but the planet is lost to us. The Lion Warriors chapter ignored all call for assistance, they don't care about Idagenia at all." said Galieo.

"But how can that be, lord? Isn't Idagenia the prime planet of this system? Why would the Lion Warriors point us towards a planet that don't even care about?" questions came one after the order. Everyone was curious about the answers.

"It's because the Lion Warriors Chapter tricked us." said Galieo through gritted teeth.

"What?" said Ioras.

"They pointed us at a target that they didn't care about at all to keep us away from their objective." said Galieo.

"What objective?" asked Ioras.

"Their true objective, the secret they have been guarding even from us." explained Galieo.

"They were willing to sacrifice our forces to keep it a secret then." deduced Julius.

"Yes, but the successful evacuation of the Wallfire bastion not only allowed the personnel to survive but the transmission logs as well." said Galieo.

"What do you mean?" asked Ioras.

"The transmission we received from the Chapter Master. It's tempered with." declared Galieo.

"How can that be? Who would be so treacherous?" asked Ioras clearly irritated.

"Lion Warriors." said Julius realising the plot against them.

"I assume so." said the Chaplain and continued "the Idagenia's main astropathic relay was a powerful one and also received the message Chapter Master meant to send us."

"Here it is." said Galieo pressing the feed button.

The feed once again came alive with the Chapter Master's image.

"Brother Galieo, I need you to transfer your forces to Idagenia sector. There seems to be something amiss going on with the system. Our brother Chapter, Lion Warriors called for backup to the system to quell an Ork invasion. The current status of the system is unknown to me but I know you will do the right thing once you arrived at the system. Galieo, do not trust the Lion Warriors, I sense they are up to something within that sector. I need you to go to Planet Echtesia and uncover the mystery surrounding the Ork invasion there. It seems to be something wrong with the actions of Lion Warriors and the whole Ork invasion. Go with the Emperor's Blessing, brother."

The feed ended and every figure in the room was frozen with terror except Galieo.

"This is outrageous, those bastards." said Ioras through gritted teeth.

"How did this happen? How did we not realised this?" asked asked Julius.

"They must have intercepted it, tempered it and then re-relayed it with their own astropaths." explained Techmarine Garatio.

"They also tempered the request of the Chapter Master and changed the planet name from 'Echtesia' to 'Idagenia'." pointed out Galieo.

"They are hiding something there. They wanted us to be as away from it as possible" said Ioras.

"Our brothers died because of them." said Julius his hands clutched into fists.

"We will deal with them later but now we need to decide our next course of action." said Galieo.

"Our future is once again uncertain, brothers" declared Ioras.

"But we shall triumph." said Galieo.

He continued "We will destroy those who stand before us, we will crush those who stray us from the Emperor's paths. We will have our retribution."

"For the Emperor!" shouted the gathered marines in one voice.

"Pierce their soul." shouted Chaplain and the gathering echoed.

 **Pierce their soul!**


	14. Chapter XI

**-XI-**

"How did we not realise the temperament with the Astropathic relay?" asked Ioras.

"They must have done it with a Librarian, our astropaths are not at the levels of an Astartes Librarian. And we don't have a Librarian at our ranks." explained Galieo.

"So it runs deeper into the command structure of the Lion Warriors, the entire Chapter might be plotting against us for all we know." said Ioras.

"We need to uncover what they are up to at the Echtesia." said Techmarine Garatio.

"We will form a strike squad and deploy them covertly to Echtesia to uncover the secret dealings there." said Galieo.

"Who will lead this squad?" asked Garatio.

"I know you want to see for yourself whats going on down there brother, but I need you here working on brother Modius' bionics and other duties I asked you to do." said Galieo.

"Very well." said Garatio.

"I can lead them in." offered Ioras.

"That's what I was thinking about, brother. We would probably encounter Lion Warrior ships at Echtesia so I will need to stay on board and handle any communications that arise." said Galieo.

"Try to be diplomatic Chaplain." quipped Ioras.

"I always am." said Galieo coldly.

"Now that we lost our Tactical squad, who will I lead?" asked Ioras.

"We will need a new squad, we must add all the best elements we have for this covert operation, failure is unacceptable." declared Galieo and continued.

"Sergeant Horatus I need four marines from your squad including yourself in the strike squad." said Galieo.

"Yes, lord." replied Horatus of the Xiphos Assault Squad.

"Sergeant Iulius, I need you and two devastator brothers in this squad." said Galieo.

"Three devastator marines is not advised in the Codex, lord." reminded Horatus as by the book as always.

"Don't lecture me on the Codex, Horatus." growled Galieo "We are undermanned and under equipped as it is, one of the devastator brothers would carry tactical equipment to provide support instead of his usual gear." he concluded.

"Lord, I want in. I need to redeem myslef." said Julius.

Galieo looked uncertain and about the go against as Ioras cut in "You're on it marine, but go against my orders and I will shoot you where you stand."

"Yes, lord, thank you." replied Julius.

Galieo was displeased "Well now that you're making the shots we need to fill in the last gap in the squad." he said to Ioras.

Ioras looked unfazed by the Chaplain's displeasure, only he could be so bold to go against the Chaplain and survive.

"Is there anyone who would recommend their marines to be the last marine on the squad." asked Ioras to the gathering.

"Lord, brother Achagon is an excellent shot, if we were to equip him with a sniper equipment he would be a great asset. And in such a surgical strike it could change the game." said Julius.

"A sniper? In a marine squad? You must be out of your mind." Horatus was annoyed.

Galieo looked uncertain "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Lord, he picks Orks like an Aegle hunting wurms in a basket." he said.

"Fine, we need every angle we can get." said Ioras.

"The Covert Squad Extus is formed." declared Galieo.

Everyone except Horatus looked pleased with the upcoming deployment but he didn't express his concern and respected his lord's decisions.

"The Emperor commands and the spear pierces." prayed Galieo.

"Pierce their flesh." he continued.

"For the Primarch." gathering replied.

"Pierce their soul."

"For the Emperor." gathering finished.


	15. Chapter XII

**-XII-**

Aboard the Golema's armoury the newly formed squad Extus was preparing for the upcoming deployment.

Chaplain Galieo had earlier blessed their weapons and armours and now the servitors were carrying it to their owners side as the marines

don their armour and take their oaths.

Achagon approached Julius as he was writing his oath to his chainsword beneath the altar of everlasting blessing of the machine spirit.

"Sergeant." Achagon called.

"I'm not a sergeant any more." said Julius without turning his attention still fixed at his oath. He waited the ink to dry and mouthed a few prayers to the machine spirit to let his chainsword not falter before turning to his old friend.

"I know, Julius. I just wanted to thank you for recommending me in action." said Achagon.

"I know you are wounded but we still had time and figured you could use the opportunity." said Julius taking up his chainsword and walking towards his armour cabinet.

Achagon followed at his heels. "I know it must be hard on you, losing your rank." said Achagon.

"No, actually it felt better, now I can focus less on my failures and more on my redemption." Julius said.

"You don't need to redeem yourself brother. You did what was right, you saved lives of the guardsmen." pointed out Achagon.

"Our brothers died because of me." said Julius his voice sad.

"They fulfilled their duty to the Emperor. I am proud that I had such courageous brothers that fought by our side to death." said Achagon.

"I am proud of them too." said Julius turning towards Achagon.

Achagon winced at the gaze of his former sergeant. He felt something changed in Julius, those were not the eyes of Julius he knew. His eyes looked more dead. Emotionless but Achagon was able to sense the great contained wraith behind those dead eyes. Once they encounter Orks again Julius would lose control, he thought.

"And I am proud of you, brother. You did the right thing even against our orders bid us otherwise." said Achagon.

"I did, but in the end it didn't matter, guardsmen still died and Idagenia was left to the Orks." he mouthed the word Orks as if spitting.

Achagon was shocked with the change in Julius, Julius always looked calm and sure of himself even when the fires of battle burn all around him. But now he felt enraged and cold. It was as if someone tore the humanity out of the former sergeant and filled with frozen blood, but once those blood will face the fires of battle they would ignite in great wraith.

"Don't push yourself too hard brother, I want you to be okay." said Achagon concern in his voice.

"I would be okay when this sword is deep inside Ork guts." said Julius looking at his chainsword.

"I know you will make through what you're going through brother. You're strong." encouraged Achagon.

"I appreciate that brother, I'm also content that you got what you deserved." Julius said pointing to Achagon's sniper rifle at it's rack.

"They gave me a chance to payback those Orks and that is all I could ask for it." said Achagon.

"That's good, after your injury I feared you would rust in the med-bay, an idle mind is fertile for corruption. You need to get ready for what is to come, take care, old friend" said Julius a forced smile appeared on his face.

Achagon thought that Julius probably forget how to smile after all what he went through, his shame and depression was plain of Julius' face.

"Take care, brother" said Achagon then turned and went to his armour cabinet and started checking his newly issued sniper rifle. It was unusual for Tactical marines to be equipped with snipers but his exceptional skills made it the perfect weapon for him.

As he checked the weapon for faults and made his oaths upon the weapon he caught a glimpse of the sergeant of the Xiphos Assault squad looking in his direction with distaste.

Sergeant Horatus was a devout Codex follower and was clearly displeased with the unorthodox methods employed within the squad.

"We have a new Modius." thought Achagon but didn't showed any signs of it.

The entire team was a mixture of weaponry and marine from three different squads but Achagon was the center of attention since he was only one without a squad. Others treated him like a poor animal that lost its home.

On the other hand, they generally ignored Julius because of his repenting status. Some Codex supporters might even suggest that Julius was executed or turn into a servitor for his insubordination, but Chaplain Galieo was smarter than that. A Space Marine is hard to make, one who is so resourceful and well versed in the art of war was harder. And Galieo didn't wasted his resources in petty bickering. The Chaplain supported the Codex in his every breath but he also understood the great ideas of their Primarch.

Guilliman was a tactical genius himself, both mastering the art of warfare and the art of ruling. He ruled over Space Marine and man alike. His vision for the perfect marine army was a great fighting force that can overcome all enemies with their might and wits. Galieo felt that it would be against the will of the Primarch and the Emperor if they turned themselves into mindless zealots like the Ecclesiarchy.

Many Codex supporters claimed that the Codex itself is the perfect formation for any Space Marines force, but Galieo's experience showed time and again that the war formations does not survive the war itself.

Once the theoretic planning leaves the command room it was in the domain of bloody practical fighting.

The clear cut structure of the Codex might be better suited for those who deem themselves Lions or Ultras but a Spear is not a dramatical weapon. It is a practical one, a weapon that retained its practical, cold, murdering tip for ages. From the old cave-ancestor's sticks to the modern explosive hunting lances of the Imperial Guard rough riders.

A weapon old as humanity itself.

* * *

"We deploy at sector-seven-four, then we move into the main command structure of the Lion Warriors to gather intel. Once we learn what is going on at the planet Echtesia we return back to Golema and plan our next move." explained Ioras as the squad Extus stood around the map of Echtesia floating in the middle of the room.

"What we hope to accomplish there?" asked Deciaci, an assault marine with a tempered look.

"You all know of the deception of the Lion Warriors." said Ioras and the squad nodded.

"We need to learn what are their motives in tricking us, their actions indicate secrets and lies. This might very well lead to heresy. If the Lion Warriors are corrupt in any way we need to know before we commit ourself to the battles raging all across Idagenia system." explained Ioras.

"What of the geography, these maps are ages old." said Rexus his analytic eyes seeing the subtle dating of the maps.

"This is the best we got, the local Mechanicum of the Altacra Forgeworld were not hospitable enough to share us with a recent mapping of the planet. We assume that they are also in league with the Lion Warriors." said Ioras.

"I've never trusted the machine-faced bastard to begin with." said Assault Sergeant Horatus.

Ioras ignored the always-angry sergeants comment and continued.

"We go in via drop pod and when we deem our objectives are satisfied we leave via Thunderhawk transport." said Ioras and explained further details he gone into more detailed expositions of the plan but Brother Rexus cut in.

"What is this designation 'Pleasure World'?" asked Rexus.

Ioras wasn't bothered with the interruption and said "It means people at the Echtesia is extremely rich and powerful. It is designation to given to special worlds which are built and maintained to be so called paradises."

"And this world of pleasure wasn't even fazed slightly by the great Ork invasion that the Idagenia system is going through?" asked Rexus cleverly deducing the flaw in logic.

"I agree, these maps sure are ages old but still we didn't get any military or civilian signals from Echtesia at all." pointed out Julius.

"Chaplain himself thinks that there is something amiss with the whole planet, Chapter Master asked us to go to Echtesia but the Lion Warriors went the effort to change the name of the planet in the transmission they tempered." said Ioras.

Squad didn't show any displeasure towards Ioras' usual casual disrespect towards Chaplain Galieo, using his rank instead of his name. They all knew Ioras was no mere marine, he was steel upon steel. They knew he faced the worse and survived it.

"Does this means there are no Orks upon Echtesia?" asked Horatus clearly annoyed with the lack of a clear enemy.

"We don't know at this time, assume nothing but expect everything. We are going in blind on this one." said Ioras.

"We will bring the Emperor's light and reveal their foul secrets to make those who lie to us pay." said Horatus.

"For the Emperor" declared Ioras.

Squad chanted back.


	16. Chapter XIII

**-XIII-**

"We depart once again to a quest of war" Galieo preached to the mass of kneeling marines before the Altar of Emperor the Magnificent.

"We are those who made by the fires of war." he continued.

* * *

Droppod shook as the Battlecruiser Golema left the warp space and translated into the real space above Echtesia.

"Translation complete." said the emotionless servitor voice through the droppod's internal vox.

"Drop in five."

* * *

"As we fight on, the Imperium lives on." Galieo preached.

"We carry His torch against the Alien." he shouted.

"We carry His sword against the heretic."

"We carry His hate against the mutant."

"For the Emperor." shouted the kneeling marines back in one voice.

* * *

Julius checked his weapon a second time making sure it was strapped tightly, all around him members of squad Extus was strapped at their harnesses.

He heard the servitors voice once again "Entering near-orbit, stand by."

Galieo's voice cut in through the voice "making entry run, there are several Lion's ships at high orbit but they will not hinder us."

"What about the planet?" asked Ioras through his helmet's vox.

"The surface is scorched and pocketed with fires, there is something going on at the planet-side." informed Galieo.

"No transmissions?" asked Ioras.

"None, Garatio thinks that the Lion Warrior ships are jamming the communications." said Galieo.

"They're up to something alright." said Ioras.

"Be careful down there brothers, drop in three." Galieo cut off the vox.

* * *

"What ist thy life?" shouted Galieo.

Assembly answered "My duty is my life!"

"What ist thy fate?" asked Galieo.

"War is my fate!" responded the mass of kneeling marines.

"What ist thy fear?"

"My fear is to fail!"

"What ist thy release?"

"Death, upon the fires of war!"

"What ist thy salvation?"

"His blessing upon my death!"

"What makest thou?"

"We maketh war!" shouted the assembly finishing the prayer.

The oath of duty was complete.

* * *

"Deployment in..." servitor voice broke Julius' concentration, he tried to pray but the words eluded him like they were hiding from him.

His mind was filled with images of hate and anger, his hands itched to grasp his chainsword. The drop sequence was taking too long.

He was strapped and unmoving in his droppod harness but he was getting restless by the minute.

"In five." the dead servitor voice informed.

"Four."

Servitor was counting back but time slowed down for Julius, he could see the Orks now, they were so close, they were charging at him, they were coming to kill his brother, he had to fight to protect them, protect squad Tempes.

"I will kill you all." he whispered through gritted teeth.

Ioras was in the next harness and he tilted his helmeted head towards Julius "You voxed something Julius?" asked Ioras but got no reply back.

"One. Go with the Emperor's blessing." declared the servitor voice and the droppod plunged.

* * *

The sheer force of the drop would faint a normal man, but Julius was an Astartes. The drop annoyed him greatly but he held on and tried to pray.

He wanted to pray for his brothers.

He wanted to pray for himself.

But no words came to his mind, it was blank.

Instead Orks filled with vision, dead Orks, screaming Orks, dying Orks, bleeding Orks. Orks.

"Kill them all." he said his mouth bubbling with saliva.

His voice was drowned by the immense noise the drop pod was making. It just made orbit and heat licked at the armoured shell blazing it red.

The droppod fell towards the sprawling hive beneath them in incredible speed.

It entered the landing phase and it's reverse thrusters fired in huge jets of fire. All noise was drowned by the deceleration jets firing.

The armoured bottom of the droppod hit the land in a thunderous impact, throwing cement all over the surroundings.

Then it's hatches blew open like petals around it. Armoured boots climbed down the built-in stairs of the deployed hatches.

Internal defence bolter whirled left and right looking for possible enemy targets. Its servitor making vox noises as it deemed the site secure and laid dormant.

Ioras walked the surface of Echtesia as the Squad Extus deployed in perfect unison around him.

He looked at the vista before him.

"Squad Extus Deployed!" informed Horatus.

"Move out squad." ordered Ioras as he lingered a second longer to look at the devastation before him.

Hive Echtesia was burning.


	17. Persona IV

**-Persona IV-**

* * *

 **Planets of the Idagenia sub-sector:**

 _ **Idagenia**_ **;** Hive World, under rule of Imperial Governor _Julima Ioannes Dokemiatus_

 _ **Echtesia;**_ _Pleasure World under rule of Administrator Lord_ _Edoras Hekmet_

 _ **Altacra;**_ _Forge World, under rule of_ _Magos Xertezill_

* * *

 **Persona:**

 **Emperor's Spears Chapter:**

 **Covert Squad Extus;** _at the surface on Pleasure World of_ _Echtesia_ **(Image** **is available at** **l** **ambdagod blogspot** **page)** _  
_

 _Brother_ _ _Ioras__ _; Chief Apothecary_

 _Brother_ _ _Horatus__ _; Sergeant of the Xiphos Assault Squad_

 _Brother_ _ _Iulius__ _; Heavy Bolter operative, Sergeant of the Carthius Devastator Squad_

Brother __Julius__ ; former sergeant of the Tactical Squad Tempes

Brother _Achagon_ ; Sniper, of the former Tempes Tactical

Brother _Rexus_ ; Heavy Flamer operative, of the Carthius Devastators

Brother _Cussax_ : of the Carthius Devastators

Brother _Herean_ ; of the Xiphos Assault squad

Brother _Fextus_ ; of the Xiphos Assault squad

Brother _Deciaci_ ; of the Xiphos Assault squad

 _ **Unassigned marines;**_ _aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia_

Brother _Modius_ _; crippled_

 _Brother_ _Aegon_ _; grievously wounded_

 _ **Assault Squad Xiphos;**_ _aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia (partial strength)_

 **Devastator Squad Carthius;** _aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia_ _(partial strength)_

 **Command Squad Hersian;** aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia

Brother _Galieo_ ; Chaplain

Brother _Garatio_ ; Techmarine

Brother _Maxillian_ ; Chapter Banner Bearer

* * *

 **Emperor's Spears battlefleet, Idagenia's Salvation**

 **Golema Doxia;** Overlord class Battlecruiser; command of Captain _Quintus Hekteran_ ;

 **Poletemica;** ThunderHawk

 **Shieldbore destroyer squadron;**

 _Aetica_ ; Cobra Class Destroyer

 _Hepsanus_ ; Cobra Class Destroyer

 **Goldknife frigate squadron;**

 _Tempesa_ ; Firestorm Class Frigate

 _Ketrea_ ; Firestorm Class Frigate

 _Maxima_ ; Firestorm Class Frigate

 **Voidclaw corvette squadron;**

 _Durasia_ ; Claymore Class Corvette

 _Gramatica_ ; Claymore Class Corvette

 _Anatiqus_ ; Claymore Class Corvette

* * *

 **Imperial Guard Forces:**

 **Idagenia Regulars;** **15** **th** regiment under command of Idagon Governmental Defence Council stationed at Idagenia Orbit aboard Imperial Navy transport ships.

 **Spahkii Stormtroopers "so-called Biting Lions";** **7** squads under command of Lion Warriors Chapter, current deployment status: **Classified**

 **Adi Balhareth Raiders; 9** **th** regiment, under command of Kavhim Lord _Erdul Malik_ , deployed at Hive Echtesia

 **Naphtali Brigadiers; 62** **nd** regiment, under command of Colonel _Ibrahim Adva_ , deployed at Hive Echtesia

 **Echtesia Palace Guard; 1** **st** regiment under command of Lordess Colonel _Agathe Ferdinand Echnisia,_ deployed at Hive Echtesia

 **Echnisia House Guard: 1st** honour regiment under command of Lord _Eduardo II Felix Echnisia_ , deployed at Hive Echtesia

* * *

 **Persona Imperialis:**

 _Zehrus;_ Communications Officer of Golema Doxia

 _Gerrat;_ Imperial Guardsmen of the Idagenia Regulars former **222nd** regiment, newly initiated to **15th.**

* * *

 **House of Echnisia:**

 _Alfonzo Philip Echnisia_ ; Regeant Lord of Idagenia Sub-sector, Patriarch of the House, Rouge Trader

 _Eduardo II Felix Echnisia;_ Son of Patriarch Alfonzo, Colonel of Echnisia House Guard

 _Agathe Ferdinand Echnisia;_ Daughter of Patriarch Alfonzo, Colonel of Echtesia Palace Guard

* * *

 **Memoria:**

 **7th regiment of Idagenia Regulars;** destroyed at Hive Idagenia

 ** **222**** ** **nd**** ** **regiment**** ** **of**** ** **Idagenia**** ** **Regulars:**** disbanded after terrible losses at the battle of Wallfire bastion

 _ **Tempes Squad of the Emperor's Spear Chapter, 5th Company;**_

 _martyred by the Emperor's grace at the Battle of WallFire Bastion at Hive Idagenia_

 _Brother Decimus_

Brother _Duros_

Brother _Herkon_

Brother _Hekeran_

Brother _Rufus_

Brother _Taarus_


	18. Chapter XIV

**-XIV-**

The hive was ruined, the buildings had hundreds of pocket marks from small arms fire, explosions took out chunks of the rockcrete and gothic statues littered the ground in many pieces.

The local temple was ransacked, its roof collapsed in itself leaving the giant statue of the Emperor standing over a pile of rubble. The ground was littered with all kinds of household items scattered around. The lofty lifestyle of the Pleasure world allowed its inhabitants to have many possessions which were now all around.

Houses were either looted or burned. Several corpses lay around.

"This is no Ork work, perhaps some kind of riot happened here." said Achagon investigating the scene.

"What does it matter, dealings of the heretics are of no concern to us." cut in Horatus in a harsh voice, happy to dismiss Achagon's thoughts aside.

"We don't know if they're heretics or not." said Julius just to shut the Assault sergeant up.

"Guilty until proven otherwise." sneered Horatus clearly content with his standing on no mercy policy.

"Julius, Horatus, move forward and take point." ordered Ioras and the debate came to an abrupt end.

Apothecary was harsh as ever, in war the caring Apothecary became a murder machine. There was talk in the Chapter that Ioras went against daemons on several occasions in his long record of service but none of the higher ups confirmed it to the lower ranks.

The two marines took point.

Horatus reported "I see Orks engaging guard positions."

"Numbers?" asked Ioras.

"Low, several ragtag boyz." said Horatus back.

"Squad Extus move in towards the plaza street, be cautious." ordered Ioras and the squad moved.

As they move Horatus smirked "At least we got Orks to kill on this damned rock."

* * *

The plaza street was one of the few places that were the same landmarks on the map Ioras managed to acquire. It was a very old and very neglected part of the city section. Building was old and there were garbage everywhere. It was quite distant from the main hive structure so Ioras assumed this was the main base of any gang and underground organization before the Ork menace came to Echtesia.

"Ork group moving in from south street." said Julius taking cover near a broken rockcrete column.

"I count at least twenty Orks, probably more down the street." reported Achagon looking through his sniper lenses.

"They're coming this way, they also have some sort of armoured vehicle." said Julius.

The Ork group moved towards them unaware of their opponents. The armoured vehicle was a box shaped unimaginative tank. Its wide bulk had several turret type shoota emplacements and at the centre a short muzzled cannon turret turned around looking for targets. Its front was well armoured and fitted with grinders to chew through the debris of the streets.

"Achagon take position over that roof and take down the gunners, we don't want that thing firing." ordered Ioras.

"Yes, my lord." replied Achagon and disappeared at the nearest door.

"Iulius take cover at that ruin of a building, open pinning fire on my command."

"Horatus take Xiphos members along with Rexus to engage the Ork from their flank."

"Julius, Cussax on my trail. Move!" ended Ioras with his orders.

Affirmative transmissions returned to his vox but he was already moving towards the right flats.

They get into position and waited Ork unit to move into bolter range.

"Protocol four-three." ordered Ioras into his helmet vox unit and Iulius opened fire and two Orks at the from of the unit fell down.

His heavy bolter rang at the long street and Orks went into cover.

Julius was able to hear Orks shouting about thanks to his accurate Astartes hearing.

"Oi!, Ya gitz, mov da StreetBlocka on dem firin humies!" one Ork shoted.

"Fire da big gun, fire da big 'un!" shouted another as Iulius' bolt rounds fell around him killing one of his Ork comrades.

Iulius didn't spent much ammo, he fired short burst and kept his monster of a weapon in control. If a novice were to handle such a great weapon she would empty the ammo halfway, at the first auto firing.

"Horatus, now!" ordered Ioras and the assault marines charged out of the side building, chainswords roaring.

They struck the Orks with their chainswords and shot the ones on the vehicle with bolt pistols.

Ioras and his group revealed themselves and started firing on the shoota turrets disabling several. The other turrets were already firing their shootas on full auto at Iulius' position with no effect, Iulius was well entrenched.

As the Orks became aware of the Horatus' unit killing their brethren they charged forwards to their position.

"Horatus, fall back." ordered Ioras as he laid down covering fire. The fire plan caused the maximum casualties and provided them the maximum cover.

The StreetBlocka lurched forwards and crushed the few unlucky Orks happen to be in it's path. Its remaining turrets chattering with no effect at Ioras' position.

Horatus, Herean and Deciaci fell back as the huge StreetBlocka moved forward leaving their position exposed. The sudden gap allowed many Orks to fell in their trail and into the buildings. At least a dozen Ork followed them into the narrow buildings.

Horatus let his brothers pass him and stood a moment to shot the closest Ork with his bolt pistol. He blocked the next one's choppa with his chainsword and kicked him in the guts.

The Ork fell on the mass of Orks packed behind him. They shoved the Ork and crushed him underfoot as they charged forward ignorant to their brother's demise.

Horatus ran through the narrow corridor with Orks at his heels. Horatus turned a corner and Rexus appeared at the end of the corridor. His heavy flamer was in a heavy grip, it made a sucking noise then fired a full flame column of promethium at the corridor. The closed space carried the burning gas into farther and farther and a dozen Orks lay dead, black and smoking.

"Move get back and take position." ordered Horatus and the four marines moved deeper into the building. The entire building was their kill ground and no Orks followed them after the first fiasco. The flames had poured from the doors and scared the rest of the Orks from going in. Instead they amassed their numbers outside and taking strength from the giant metalic StreetBlocka they moved at it's heels like scared children.

StreetBlocka moved rumbling ahead, it's Ork engines roaring and puffing up black smoke. It was obvious that no clever engineering went into the construction of this thing. The engine barely kept it going and its gun positions was placed so next to each other a simple grenade would take out several. Also the main cannon position was open topped and provided little protection to its manning Ork.

The cannon started to turn towards the Iulius' position but Achagon already had his sights upon the Ork manning the cannon. He fired once. Ork's brain and skull become one red liquid and blew from the back of his head splattering all around the turret.

Ioras, Julius and Cussax was picking strangler Orks one by one as Horatus' unit came out into the open and moved towards their position. The rest of the Ork

hid behind the StreetBlocka and too afraid to get out of it's covering metal hull.

Iulius stopped firing preserving his ammo while Ioras' unit fired only if Orks show their ugly faces behind the StreetBlocka.

The gun emplacements and the main cannon of the StreetBlocka was disabled and it tried to rumble backwards and escape from the Space Marines ambush.

Horatus wanted to give chase and kill the Orks but Ioras ordered otherwise.

"Stay put Horatus, we need to go."

"Yes, lord."

StreetBlocka crushed the remaining Orks under its threads as it tried to go backwards and got stuck once the pile of Orks clogged its threads. The vehicle was 'designed' to go forward and it probably broke several gears trying to force its engine to go backwards. With the Ork dead the task became impossible. The engine died out giving out dark black smoke and finally started to burn. A dozen grots came out of the vehicle, some started running away in the opposite direction. Some stayed a second to loot the dying Orks nearby. One of the Orks took out his slugga and started firing at the Grots looting him. The grots continued to loot him as he tried to shoot them, the Ork had his legs and one arm missing so they were aware that he couldn't turn. Most of the shots went into the air but one lucky bullet found its home into a Grot's skull, that saved the Ork from further being looted. Looting grots collected teeth of the fallen Orks then ran away.

"Why are the wretched Xenos collect teeth specifically?" asked Iulius perceptively.

"Probably to enact their heathen rituals." concluded Horatus then spit to the ground. He put on his helmet back on and moved to cover the front as Ioras ordered before. Julius did likewise.

"They penetrated this deep into the city." said Ioras.

"There are Orks on Echtesia and the Lion Warriors are not able to stop them coming this far?" reasoned Iulius.

"It's odd, they tried to keep this planet away from us but also don't have the means to stop it's invasion." said Ioras puzzled.

Achagon just came down from the building and came next to Ioras to get new orders.

"That was some fine shooting, marine." complemented Ioras.

"Thank you, my lord. Emperor guided my aim true." replied Achagon.

"Julius was right about you, I wasn't so sure myself about you." said Ioras.

"But you allowed me to come." pointed out Achagon.

"Yes, I learned to trust Julius' instincts, you see he is stubborn and hot headed but he also has a great grasp in the matters of war." said Ioras.

"I know, lord, I felt it since the day I was under his command." said Achagon.

"With that deal at the Wallfire bastion, if it was anyone else leading you, the casualties would be absolute." Ioras said.

Achagon just nodded, feeling bad talking about the Wallfire bastion, demise of his brothers was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't blame Julius for what happened but it happened anyway.

Rexus came in lumbering with his giant heavy flamer.

"Clever thinking Rexus. Burning them in closed spaces." said Ioras.

"I hope we get urban warfare all the way, I am of little use on open ground." said Rexus.

Ioras stopped listening to his internal vox.

"The Thunderhawk Poletemica sent us it's survey images. There seems to be a great battle going at these coordinates." he said and relayed to the visors of his squad members.

Away from the market plaza there was a great dry riverbed. The entire route of the former river was red colored. Gun fire was present even on the still images.

"We need to find the Lion Warriors command headquarters." said Iulius.

"We trail our path into these rich districts then we can make a shortcut through them and into this riverbed. Then we can came across some guard officers and locate where their communications are coming from." Ioras outlined the plan.

"Sounds good to me." said Iulius.

"Lets move." pointed Ioras towards the rich district.


	19. Chapter XV

**-XV-**

Squad Extus broke cover as they made through the street filled with debris and corpses.

"Apparently civilians got caught in a firefight." observed Rexus hefting his heavy flamer in one hand as he strode casually.

The giant flame weapon required two hands to properly aim but he was able to carry it with no hindrance to his pace.

As they strode forward they spotted several grots which in turn spotted them. Grots dropped their loots and ran as fast as they can disappearing at the corner of the street.

"Damned little monsters, looting everything they can get their disgusting hands on." said Horatus.

Iulius checked his auspex "We got incoming, four signatures from east." reported to Apothecary

"Hide in that building well see what they're upto." said Ioras.

They moved into the building and waited. A minute later four Orks appeared from the nearby street and moved towards their fallen Ork brethren.

Squad stayed still not giving away their position, the Orks was oblivious to their presence.

"'Ere dey are" one of the Orks said pointing to the corpses.

"Dey wantin all da lootin an fightin to demselvez, now dey re dead." laughed the other one.

Then they started ripping off the teeth of their fallen kin.

"What in the Emperor's name?" whispered Horatus as they watched this gruesome mutilation that they couldn't grasp.

Ioras looked at Deciaci and signalled towards Orks with his head. Deciaci in return nodded and broke cover in silence.

He sneaked towards the busy Orks and had his combat knife in one hand and bolt pistol in the other.

Deciaci used the debris of broken columns and gothic gargoyles to hide his presence.

The Orks was unable to smell his scent with all the dead around. The air was thick with the smell of dust and blood.

He moved towards one of the greenskins and just as he was moving closer one of the nearby gargoyles atop a building decided to fall down.

It crashed into the street and made a huge noise which Orks turned instinctively towards.

They saw Deciaci creeping about but he was upon them nonetheless.

He stabbed nearest Ork in the face then lobbed his body onto the next one.

Ork body hit the other and both went down.

The third Ork did not had the time to grab his choppa and instead used his dirty knife he was using to cut off Ork teeth, to fight the marine.

Deciaci slashed at his wrist and the knife fell down but the Ork launched himself at the marine hoping to slam him to the ground.

But Deciaci was faster and moved sideways to dodge the incoming Ork body. He slashed his combat knife along the Ork's body and his momentum did all the work of cutting his throat from one side to the other. Ork fell choking on his own blood.

As the downed Ork was getting up the last one pulled out a slugga and aimed towards Deciaci.

Deciaci plunged his knife sideways into the slugga's trigger and the Ork was unable to pull it. Then he slammed the butt of the bolt pistol into his adversaries neck.

The Ork staggered as the blow took his breath. Deciaci freed his knife and finished the Ork with a knife through the brain.

The last Ork was up and ready. He was bellowing orkish threats at Deciaci as he took his choppa and slammed it around to show that he means business.

"Iz gonna kill ya gud humie." Ork said and started to circle Deciaci.

A knife came out of his eye and the Ork gurgled for a moment.

Julius kicked the Ork at his back as he pulled out his knife and sheathing it.

"Thanks brother." said Deciaci out of nothing but courtesy.

"Don't mention it." said Julius as he looked over the Ork corpses "efficient" he commented.

Deciaci nodded.

Iulius reported all clear and they moved.

"The rich plaza should be past these habs." said Ioras checking his maps and cross-referencing with the aerial recon images the Thunderhawk sent them.

They came upon a wide road with sandbags and military equipment set around. Although the road was ready for defending with stubber autoguns in place there was no guardsmen manning them. Ammunition scattered around and left to looting.

"Those little green Orks did found this place yet aparently." said Horatus.

"Why is this road left undefended?" asked Achagon.

"Imperial guard must have ran off." said Iulius.

Just as they were commenting on the scene before them a large group of guardsmen came in running through a breech in the road's side wall.

Marine force was left in a tide of guardsmen running for their lives.

Ioras looked at the guardsmen running all around him in quick pace and detected a sergeant with his improved eyes.

He grabbed them man "What is going on here? Answer now." he asked in a commanding voice.

Man looked over his shoulder not certain if to get scared from the giant holding his neck in a grip of the things following them.

"Orks" he said "many Orks, we were overrun." said sergeant breathing heavy.

"Your uniforms even didn't get dirty, how were you overrun?" pointed out Ioras.

Sergeant looked uncertain and didn't answer.

"Cowards." Ioras said and turned to his back where the majority of guardsmen already passed him and running along the road.

He set his outer vox unit to maximum and shouted "In the name of the Emperor, stand your ground!" his commanding voice stopped the closest

guardsmen in their place. More from fear than loyalty.

He took out his bolt pistol and shot one of the distant guardsmen that was still running away.

The round rang loud and he shouted again in full vox volume "Stand or die!"

Some guardsmen were stopped by the imminent threat of death but the ones in the front was too away to care. They deem themselves safe from the Space Marine's pistol.

"Like hell if I would." shouted the guardsmen in the front of the group still running away.

Achagon scaled a barricade in one leap and balanced his sniper rifle on his arm as he aimed. The shot blew the mocking guardsmen's head off and showered the nearby guardsmen with his blood.

The entire group came to a halt.

Ioras turned towards the sergeant still in his grip, the man lolled like a doll in his angry grip.

"Where are the Orks, speak now!" he shouted his vox still turned on.

The man was dazed from the shout and Ioras lowered the voice of his vox caster.

"Where are they?" he asked again.

"They're right behind us." said quickly.

"Julius, Horatus, to me." he ordered and two marines moved towards him.

"Julius take left, Horatus right, make this guardsmen man the stubbers and the barricades, make them ready for the coming Orks." he ordered.

Two marines took off to the sides of the road and ordered at the guardsmen to man the road.

Guardsmen started to man the positions uncertainly. They're still not convinced but the threat of death kept them in place.

"Arm yourselves, man the stubbers, NOW!" shoted Ioras with full vox volume.

The uncertain guardsmen hurried double time to grab whatever guns they can get, thankfully there were many lasguns laid around to arm the guardsmen that left their requisitioned armament back at their initial post. The others were already at the sandbags and some manned the stubbers and checked its ammo.

There was no heavy weapons around "This must be a lightly defended position before." pointed out Rexus.

"Still they deserted it." said Iulius.

"Stay near me and make these man hold here." Ioras said to the guardsmen sergeant.

"B-but I'm not their commanding offi..." the man stuttered but Ioras cut in "I don't care. Just do as I bid."

"Y-yes, lord." replied sergeant before grabbing a lasgun himself.

Ioras vox silently through his armor so that the guardsmen would not hear "Iulius move to the back and don't waste your ammo if not necessary, provide covering fire if you have to."

"Julius, Horatus keep those man in line."

"Achagon don't engage until you see a special target, like flamer units or other Ork contraptions."

"Cussax, Herean, Fextus, Deciaci at front keep those Orks out of the sandbags."

The entire squad returned their affirmatives with the silent marine to marine helmet vox.

To the guardsmen the marines was just standing in silence and moving about on their own accords.

Several man pissed themselves when a loud "WAAAGH" was heard in a distance.

"How many Orks?" asked Ioras to the sergeant.

"At least twenty, lord." said the man quickly.

"We have fifty guardsmen." pointed out Ioras.

The implication was that the guardsmen would run from an enemy they outnumbered two to one.

Sergeant looked embarrassed and didn't say anything.

"Name and regiment?" asked Ioras.

Sergeant felt like getting hit in the face, he expected some kind of reprimand or mock regarding their failure in courage.

"Yes?" Ioras said looking ahead at the breach.

Sergeant locked his feet and stood to attention "Echtesia Palace Guard, 1st regiment, Sergeant David Eder, sir" he shouted trying to force some courage into his voice.

"At ease." replied Ioras, he knew about the basic drills of the guardsmen for he fought alongside them on several occasions.

Ioras still looked ahead at the breach in the mile long rockrete wall that followed this road and assessed it as their best choice for a crossing.

They would need to use the breach if they wanted to quickly scale the wall, otherwise it was too high to climb it. And they didn't had rockets or melta to tear a hole in it. Even if they had it would be unwise to use their weapons so uselessly.

"How many Orks, Iulius" Ioras asked the devastator with internal vox he wasn't going to depend on the guard sergeant's numbers.

"Auspex is fuzzy, the signals are blending, at least thirty, lord." Iulius reported back.

"We move after we deal with this." voxed Ioras to his command.

The marines was ready but the guardsmen were clearly scared.

"Today you guardsmen prove your worth to the Emperor of mankind." shouted Ioras with his outside vox speaker.

He was no orator but he heard Galieo do this many times both to marines and guardsmen on different occasions.

Guardsmen seem to stood taller when hearing his voice over the shouts of Orks and gunfire in the distance.

The first Orks appeared through the breach and the morale of the guardsmen once again fell. The sight of the enemy made several whimper and release their bowels.

The marines stood unfazed by the growing numbers of Orks. A dozen Orks appeared so far but more was following behind.

Ioras shouted "Guardsmen fire all guns!" and a hail of crackling lasbolts and stubber rounds started pounding the Ork position. Several greenskins went down, while others scattered around to minimize casualties.

The fire was only minor effective but Ioras decided to start the combat soon so that the guardsmen would get caught up in combat and overcome their fear through anger.

"Hatred is the fire that purifies darkness!" shouted Ioras quoting Codex Astartes

"Carry the Emperor wraith as your torch and burn thine enemies with it." he kept shouting these quotes he heard from Galieo a hundred times on mass prayers.

The guardsmen had got caught in battlelust and fired on after another dropping Orks in a hail of fire.

Marines didn't spent their ammo on the oncoming Orks and cut down those who got too close to the sandbags with melee weapons.

Herean, Fextus and Deciaci was able to kill the Orks that actually manage to the defensive line.

But as they finish the first wave more Orks started to come. Some twenty Orks were at the breach clampering over it.

Guardsmen reloaded and fired at will. Ioras did not know their drills and didn't cared either, he was sure the Extus could handle themselves even without the guardsmen. But a wall of laser fire and flesh was the tactical way to preserve their ammo and health without getting into firefights.

Besides these Orks were the lowest of the low, the ones they've been called boys, he knew that the bigger ones called Nobz ruled over the weaker smaller Orks and he spotted no Nobz among the rabble of Ork boyz coming their way.

He watched as the Orks get cut down by laser fire but this time several more managed to reach the sandline. The guard fire was not enough to stop them.

Some ten guardsmen at the front tried to prevent the Orks from scaling the sandbags with their bayonets and knifes. Several Orks managed to jump inside the sandbags but brutally cut down by the marines waiting for them. The rest was not able to scale the sandbags and fell back then get shot at least a dozen times by the guardsmen that overthrew them.

Guardsmen regained their self respect and fight more eagerly now that they have seen that the marines can kill Orks in numbers even in close range.

Ioras counted thirty-five Ork boyz at the third wave that just revealed at the breach. He hoped that this was the last for the guards would not be able to hold anymore and he would need to fully fledge his squad into combat.

Stubber fire shoot down several Orks but more marched on. These Orks were moving tightly packed so that each Ork would take more hits before dying. This allowed them to get closer than the last bunch.

Achagon trained his sniper on the ork mob for targets but the Orks were staying close, not letting him see through.

"Lord, they're concealing something." he reported to Ioras.

"Okay, shoot if you spot anything out of place."

"Affirmative."

Orks moved closer and closer, they started charging forwards and started to dissipate revealing what is in the middle.

"Grenades!" shouted Achagon over the vox but he was too late.

Ork stikk bomma boys lobbed their grenades over the sandbags and among the guardsmen.

Several explosions erupted around the defensive line. One of the bomb had landed near Deciaci and exploded near his feet. The nearby guardsmen was ripped apart but he was unfazed by the explosive. His holy armour kept him secure against alien contraptions.

The Orks managed to reach the sandbags and scaled it unopposed with the guardsmen in disarray. They started killing humans as they stood around dazed or wandered aimlessly. Some of the guards were sitting near sandbags and cried in rejection of their deaths.

Marines on the other hand was a blur of melee. They had their chainsword in hand and bolt pistols in the other.

They shot several Orks before they could make over the sandbags. And dispatched the ones that manage to scale it with chainswords. The roar of chainswords and butchering noise of saw teeth filled the air.

Cussax and Deciaci was manage to hold the middle line in unison. Cussax fired at the Orks coming with burst from his boltgun and Deciaci killed those who manage to charge at them. However the number of Orks was too much for the sides, Fextus and Herean was hard pressed against the Orks that scale the defenses and kill the guardsmen around them.

Rexus took the initiative and moved towards Fextus' position, then engaged his heavy flamer holding it both hands. He unleashed an immense fire column at the Orks. He cooked two guardsmen in the process but managed to get the weight off Fextus' shoulders.

Herean was fighting three Ork at the same time. He landed his chainsword onto an Orks head and started sawing through it. The chainsword growled and its motors puffed out smoke as it chewed through Ork skull and brain. He shot the second in the neck with his bolt gun and deflected the third one's choppa with the barrel of the pistol. The Ork raised his slugga and took two shots point blank at the Herean's chest but they bounced off harmlessly. Herean then pull out his chainsword and swung it to saw through the Ork's neck. The teeth get hold of the Ork meat and in a gory display sawed his neck off. Ork's head lolled as its remaining neck held it in place as the body hit the ground.

Four Orks slammed into Herean and dropped him. One raised his choppa to land a killing blow but his head exploded before he could land the blow.

Ioras was among the Orks in a blink. His chainsword sawed one wrist and in a one full motion cut another's neck off. His bolt pistol rang in close range to blow the lungs of the next Ork.

He slammed his narthecium's reductor into the neck of the last Ork. The reductor was designed to suck up Space Marine gene-seed when a brother is fallen. But in this instance it sucked the torn flesh and the part of the aort vein that feed the brain. He pulled the reductor back and put it in reverse.

The reductor spat out the meat and vein it previously sucked in a fleshy noise through the tube designed to cut through marine flesh to get to the gene-seed.

The Ork fell down holding his neck but Ioras finished him off with his bolt pistol shoot through the head, damned Orks was resilient to damage and he wasn't taking any chances.

Just as more Orks manage to scale the barricade Achagon managed to find his target. Stikk bommas were preparing for a new wave of grenades but Achagon rained on their parade.

He shot a round that found its way into the bag of grenades. The explosion ripped Orks apart that were right near the skikk bommas. The ones scaling the barricade

fell forward as the shockwave reached them. Guardsmen who still managed to fight used their bayonets to dispatch the Orks while marine cut them down with chainswords.

In the next minute the combat was totally over. Ioras looked at the casualties and saw that many guardsmen were laying dead all around. There were many dismembered corpses from the grenade blasts. The Palace Guard did not looked like an elite unit who can handle real combat.

Horatus march besides Ioras and voxed silently "There are guardsmen cuddled near sandbags crying."

"I assume they're an honor unit and never seen any real combat." replied Ioras checking his narthecium and cleaning it of Ork flesh. His entire right vambrace was red with Ork blood.

The Palace guard had no medics and no one was rushing to patch the bleeding guardsmen. At least five guardsmen bled to death on the ground while others just wandered around aimlessly and cried with their head covered with their arms hugging themselves.

"Sergeant." shouted Ioras and the battered guard sergeant jumped over a dead guard to get to the Apothecary.

"Yes, lord?" he asked, his voice clearly angry at the marines for forcing these poor man to fight and die.

"Get your man together." he ordered.

When sergeant stood his ground for a second he turned him helmet towards the sergeant and looked at him with his eye lenses.

Sergeant didn't return the stare and broke off to check on every guardsmen that can get up on their feet.

The marine group gathered as the guardsmen formed a battered squad.

"Where is your command?" Ioras asked the sergeant.

Sergeant pointed ahead.

"You will lead us to the command unit." said Ioras.

"Lord, we got incoming." said Iulius holding out his auspex.

"More Orks?" Ioras was immediately alerted.

"No, I don't think so, these are more distinct. And they have vehicles, probably tanks." he replied.

Achagon voxes in "Lord Ioras, I see guard units moving towards us from the road. They have Leman Russ tanks."

"Sergeant, do we got enemy guardsmen on this rock?" Ioras asked the guard sergeant.

"Sir?" sergeant was puzzled.

"Do we have traitors on this planet? Only Orks?"

"Only Orks."

"We wait and see who those are." he said to Iulius.

"They'll be here in two." informed Iulius.

* * *

Two chimeras came to a halt end of the barricade. There was smoke rising from the still burning Ork corpses from the explosion and dead laid all around.

Guardsman sat around in a grim mood, looking with dead eyes to the incoming group of armour.

Two squads of veterans dismounted fully armed and armoured. They stood at a parade formation in front of their chimeras. Chimeras parted sideways and the Leman Russ tank in the middle pulled till it stopped behind the line of veteran guardsmen standing at attention their rifles held at their chests.

The hatch of the Leman Russ opened an a tank officer revealed himself.

"Who leads this unit?" the officer shouted at the guardsmen.

They didn't get up but looked at one another calmly.

"I said who leads this unit, answer me!" officer shouted again.

"I am." a voice said next to him, the officer felt the cold touch of a bolt pistol barrel at his neck.

He wasn't able to turn his head, his face turn white from his imminent possible death. Someone actually climbed upon the tank without anyone noticing and manage to take the tank officer hostage.

"W-who are y-you, I-I am an Imperial o-officer and y-you are in violati..." officer stuttered uncontrollably as he tried to threaten the figure who had a gun to his head.

"Shut up and tell me your name and regiment." voice ordered.

Veterans turned towards the tank officer but the ragtag group of guardsmen also stood up and came near the veterans. Not even his own veterans was in a hurry to aid their officer and free him from his assailant figure.

"Answer me, now." the voice commanded and the monstrous vox voice made the officer piss in his pants, his overblown self confidence evaporating.

"Echtesia Palace Guard, 1st regiment, Tank Officer Brad Marco" the officer shouted trembling.

"Are you loyal to the Emperor?" asked the figure pushing the bolt pistol into his neck.

"I-I am, I am" shouted the officer.

The pressure of the bolt pistol was gone and the figure moved towards the tank turret's barrel to make himself shown.

It was a Space Marine in light blue power armour a big strange drill device on his right arm and an old bolt pistol at his other hand.

"Are you the commanding officer of this guard unit?" asked the marine.

Officer was shaking and couldn't answer.

Then marine turned towards the veteran guardsmen and shouted "Who leads this guard unit?".

"I do." a voice came from behind the marine.

Marine turned and saw that the hatch of the second Leman Russ was opened and a guardsmen with over-decorated uniform stood there.

"Who do I address?" asked the marine.

"This is our planet, I think the courtesy of introduction is preserved for the visitors first." said the voice.

Marine moved several steps towards the second tank and the veteran guard raised their guns pointing at the marine. Even the Leman Russ turret turned towards the marine in a threatening move.

"These guns aren't much courteous." the marine said holstering his bolt pistol.

"They're just being over protective, considering you were threatening my officer a second ago I think it seems reasonable." pointed out the guardsmen.

"Fine. I am Chief Apothecary of the Emperor's Spears Chapter by the Emperor will. Ioras is my name." Ioras introduced himself.

The guardsmen took of his cap and his face is revealed "I am Agathe Ferdinand Echnisia of House Echnisia, Colonel of Echtesia Palace Guards and Daughter of my house." said the guardswomen.

She had a beautiful but strong face. Ioras thought that she was in her thirties, his medical expertise would say thirty two. She had one side of her head shaved as a guard issue haircut but the other side had long beautiful blonde hair.

Ioras took off his helm and looked directly at her.

"I'm sorry m'lady. I did not notice that you were..." said Ioras

"What? A woman?" she quipped

"A royalty." Ioras concluded

"What happened here?" asked Agathe.

The guard sergeant David and his men was right beside the veterans and listened intently at the conversation. If Ioras told the lady about their cowardly desertion it would mean summary execution for them all. Their eyes grew large as they anticipated the explanation.

"We were marching towards the rich districts as we came upon this ragtag group of guard unit, sergeant David here explained to us that Orks ambushed them and caused many casualties so they retreated back to this position. We seen fit to aid them until the Ork threat was contained." explained Ioras with his half truths.

But Agathe spent her entire teen years in Imperial politics with assassinations, lying and scheming as daily events so she saw right through the beautiful political explanation that basicly said that the guards were fleeing and Marines made them fight the Orks.

Ioras realised that she knew the truth from her eyes with his superhuman astartes eye sight that was able to pick up even the slightest change in facial expression.

"Very well. Lord Ioras, I thank you for participating in the Imperial effort to defend our world." said Agathe.

"What is the current situation? We are somewhat outdated with the maps." said Ioras.

"Orks are hitting us from everywhere possible, we even had reports of Orks in the sewers. Lion Warriors are not able to contain it wholly so we called in extra guard units to protect the hive. They were successful so far." said Agathe.

"I assume you are not alone here, Lord Ioras." she said courteously.

Ioras blink clicked a rune and the Squad Extus revealed themselves.

Half of the squad was in a position where they could easily cut down the veteran units with heavy fire and other half was at the back of the convoy able to disable to tank crews in a moments notice.

Agathe was impressed. "Whoever these marines are they weren't ass overblown as Lion Warriors" she thought to herself. They understood the strength and weaknesses of their enemies and devise strategies rather than charging in glorious idiocy which is the most common Lion Warriors tactic she witnessed.

"We appreciate if you can provide us with recent maps to the hive. We need to get to Lion Warriors command." said Ioras bowing slightly.

She was also impressed with this marine who has self confidence and intelligence far above anything she seen in Lion Warriors. Due to her family's close relations with the Lion Warriors Chapter she had this impressions that Space Marines are just dumb powerful warriors with no courtesy and cleverness to what they do. She thought that they were basicly super soldiers with no depth to them. But this Ioras showed more than just dumb strength.

"I take it you're here to help us?" she asked.

"As you can see we aren't an army, m'lady." replied Ioras.

"You're welcome anyhow. Echtesia needs all the help she can get." she said with a solemn mood.

Ioras could clearly see from her tired face and exhausted posture that she was coordinating her forces against the Orks for days with no rest in sight.

She looked over to the barricade and eyed the Ork dead.

"You killed many Orks." she said.

"We did but we paid it with guardsmen lives." Ioras replied.

"I thank you again Lord Ioras for your assistance, we are desperate at this moment for a breath from this Ork menace." she said smiling as best as she could with her tired face.

"Emperor's Spears are glad to help you m'lady, call me Ioras." Ioras said as calmly as ever.

"My communications officer will provide you with the maps you need but the Lion Warriors command is deep inside the combat zone, we can't help you get there, Ioras" she said.

"We can manage on our own, maps are an appreciated gift, m'lady." Ioras said bowing his head again.

In the next five minutes Ioras and the squad had the maps on their helmet displays and Iulius was manage to recalibrate the auspex using the communications officer's frequency. Now they were ready for Echtesia.

"Fare well Ioras" she said as they parted.

"Emperor Protect you m'lady." replied Ioras and the two Imperial forces parted ways. One going towards the hive and its safety, the other into the combat zone and the dangers of Ork invasion.


	20. Chapter XVI

**-XVI-**

Squad Extus moved at the edge of the sector designated as the combat zone. Combat zone was the main sector where the Imperials defend the hive itself from the still amassing Ork hordes and their constant Ork mass wave attacks. Ioras and his team had no tactical data into the battle itself, ally dispositions, enemy dispositions, command integrity, enemy armour types, enemy aerial presence, sections covered by enemy artillery, mine fields and many more.

"When you said we are going in blind I underestimated it, now..." trailed off Julius.

Ioras checked the maps via his helmet display "We are at the edge of the rich districts, but the lack of Orks up until now what worries me."

"Maybe we are winning." grinned Julius inside his helmet, Ioras wasn't able to see the smile and took it as a serious comment.

"Unlikely, its probably there is something that lures the greenskins with hopes of a better fight, these beasts live for a good war." replied Ioras.

"Probably a mass Imperial presence or a bastion of some sort." said Iulius scanning around with his auspex.

"Anything?" asked Ioras.

"Negative." said Iulius.

They moved ahead between the piles of broken down buildings and abandoned personal transport vehicles. The road was full of them, apparently there was a great pandemonium of some sort and Orks somehow getting behind the defences and causing mayhem within the city didn't help.

"We got incoming." shouted Julius as he saw the shapes on the sky dropping towards them.

The shapes was making a distinct motor noise and leave behind a trail of black smoke as they descend towards squad Extus.

Purring high pitch noise grew louder and louder as they neared the marines. Extus was already in cover and the shapes fallen some distance away in a very wide area from their position. Explosions rose towards the sky in a big black smoke and fire till they dissipated.

"Rockets, greenskins are firing rockets at us." said Horatus.

"Rockets yes, us no, those were too random." said Julius.

As he said it they heard the same purring noise in the distance and saw as several more rockets descend from the sky into the city with no apparent target.

They landed divided and disorganized as before and some exploded upon impact while others only stirred some dust clearly their firing mechanisms failing.

Cussax's vox caster made a static-like noise and Julius realised it was a chuckle.

A moment later Cussax said "Their rockets won't even fire properly." as if pointing it out would make it funny.

"Lucky for us." Ioras said then added "move!"

Squad broke cover and marched onwards and they immediately realised that they were leaving the rich districts. The large wall and the decorated gate clearly stated that this was the end of the rich section of the hive.

"What's the next section?" asked Horatus didn't bothering to check the maps.

"Factories and production plants and then the city outer wall. Also worker habs." said Iulius checking the maps.

"We should directly go to the wall with the shortest route possible, factories would be deserted we would find no one there." said Horatus to Ioras.

"Wall would put us too close to the combat, we might get bogged down in fighting or catch some unnecessary artillery fire." countered Iulius.

"We might but its better than doing wasting time in deserted parts of the hive." said Horatus.

"They would not be deserted, there would be artillery units and logistics. Its possible we might even come across military command by chance." said Iulius.

"I won't leave this to chance and neither would Ioras, right Lord?" asked Horatus.

Ioras didn't reply at first considering both options in depth, checking over the maps as the squad paced forwards.

"Like the same person born to different mothers." thought Julius as he listen to the two sergeant's chat. One was clearly a Devastator Sergeant who would take solid and tactically wise path while the other was an Assault Sergeant with a desire to resolve issues quickly and directly, suffering the consequences.

"I plotted a route towards the wall passing through the factories." said Ioras.

"But what if we came across an impassible terrain, an obstacle or a wall." said Horatus.

"These factories are built with wide roads so that heavy lifter cargo vehicles can manage through them and carry their products." explained Ioras.

At first they moved through generic habs and streets but soon they came across a wide crossroad and saw the factories up close. The gigantic buildings rose several dozen metres into the air and laid out for kilometres into the industrial area. The factory area was a long way from the main hive and the average factory worker probably never seen the hive itself up close in all their lifetimes. The rich districts closer to hive was where the real pleasures of the world was. The rich and prestigious had access to the excess provided under the rule of House Echnisia. The factories provided the richer sections with the endless supply of worldly devices, ranging from forks to chemicals. All the disposable utilities were produced day and night and carried over to the hive range.

This was before the war happened. Before the Orks arrive at Echtesia. Now the giant factories were abandoned, only the occasional random rocket barrages give voice to the empty area.

Extus moved in through the path designated by Ioras. It was a long road towards the wall, there was some abandoned heavy weight vehicles and trucks on the road but other than that it was empty.

"Not much of a damage here." said Rexus looking at the high factory buildings.

"Workers must be drafted once the Ork presence became apparent." said Julius.

Deciaci raised his bolter to get their attention "I hear something." he said pointing towards a giant sheet-metal door used to load in the ores for whatever this factory was supposed to make out of.

"Yeah, me too." said Achagon putting his eye over the scope and ranging the factory's windows and pipe openings for possible contacts.

"What is it?" asked Ioras.

"Chatter, crying, human noises." said Deciaci.

"Move to that door we open it and see what waits us inside." said Ioras and the squad moved in unison, covering every angle with their bolters.

Deciaci and Ioras moved the sides of the door, Julius and Herean was right behind them, one for each. Horatus took cover behind a nearby barrel where we got a full view of the inside once the doors was open.

Deciaci and Ioras grabbed the giant door and raised it with their superhuman strength. The giant door was impossible to open was human standards but two marines hefting it made it look too easy.

As the door groaned Julius and Herean had already took point and covering their squad mates while they were busy with the door. Once the door was raised to Astartes height and bolter barrels showed at the doorstep the people inside became aware of their presence.

Julius saw several armed man raising their guns towards them "Drop your weapons or die. Choose." he shouted with his vox speakers booming.

The men were horrified and all except one dropped their guns on instinct. The one that didn't comply was a brute. He had a short-cut mohawk hair on his otherwise bald head. The sides of his head and cheeks was covered with continuous tattoos that resembles snakes on his face. He also has a black long beard which was kept pretty well compared to the entire package. He was wearing a leather sand-yellow vest with pockets on both sides and sand-camouflage military issue pants accompanied by black military jack boots. His tattoos ran down his neck and onto his arms in one swift formation. Julius could see the distinct shapes on the tattoo and decided that whoever did it took his time.

It took Julius to realise all these details less than a second, in the full second he also saw details of the guy's weapon that was still pointed at him.

He carried an old stubber in his one hand and leading the bullet trail with his other hand. It could probably tear apart several guys in one burst but against Astartes power armour it was useless.

"Drop the weapon." repeated Julius as he moved towards the brute with his bolter aimed at his head.

The guy didn't respond or flinch to the second time the marine shouted.

"Drop it." shouted the marine a third time but the brute was still standing in the exact same pose as if expecting something. He was standing like a statue.

Ioras realised that there were more people on the catwalk above them and moved inside without raising his weapons.

"We see you up there, come down here and we'll talk." he said.

A second later several shadows moved as one shadowy figure raised on his feet.

"He is deaf, won't hear ya." the figure said striding slowly towards the nearest metal ladder.

"Alexis" he shouted, then the brute looked up at him. Figure made a swirling motion with his hand and Alexis lowered the stubber he was carrying.

The figure grabbed hold of the ladder and put his feet to the sides of it and slid down in one motion towards the ground level.

Ioras signalled Julius to stand down, Julius lowered his bolter but still scanned the people around for any problems that may arise.

"Quite a show there." the guy said pointing at the door.

"We are Space Marines." declared Ioras boldly.

"I assumed that much, we are not all ignorant bunch ya know." he guy said.

He was wearing a black kopiah hat and had black disorganised long hair mixing into his short black beard. He also wore a black vest with gold decorations at it's shoulders over his combat uniform. The uniform had the same sand-camouflage design with the Alexis's outfit. He spoke with a guttural dialect of the low gothic.

Ioras also realised that the uniform had a different rank insignia than the regular guard regiments. He wasn't able to identify it but it looked important.

The guy also had a pair of stubguns in holster in either side of his hips accompanied with an odd dangling gold-yellow tassels.

"We thought the cursed greens found a way in." he said walking towards Ioras.

"Who are you people?" asked Ioras.

"How uncivilized of me, I forgot the necessities in all this ruckus, you gave us quite a scare." he said smiling to reveal a gold tooth.

When Ioras gave no reply he continued "I am Lord Erdul Malik of these respectable gentleman, the Adi Balhareth Raiders" he waved a hand toward his man.

"Are you guardsmen?" asked Ioras.

Malik moved towards one his man in a calm demeanour "Of course we are, barely." he laughed tapping his man on the chest to prompt him to laugh.

The man produced an involuntary smile and a nervous laugh, glancing towards Space Marines with fearful eyes.

"What is your rank then? I don't recognize the symbol." said Ioras.

"Oh we are from far away, so we use our local ranks, I am Kavhim Lord." he said.

Ioras stood unconvinced, his helmet made his thoughts unreadable.

"It's akin to colonel as you would know, Space Marine." Malik said.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ioras.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself, my good friends." said Malik with a smile.

"Get this, we aren't your friends, next time you adress one of us, use lord or use nothing." said Ioras.

"Of course my lord." said Malik with an exaggerated bow towards Ioras.

"We are Emperor's Spears, I am Ioras." Ioras said.

"So were are allies right? In our type of business there are allies and others." said Malik with a serious look.

"We are, as long as you are loyal to the Emperor of mankind." said Ioras.

"Oh bless his name, of course we are, what would we do without the Emperor and his empire." said Malik and his man mouthed a silent word as one when they hear the Emperor's name from Malik.

"We need to get to the guard command or whoever is controlling the defence effort in this hive."

"That would be the Lions right?" asked Malik.

"So you know about them."

"I do, are they your friends by any chance?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you hate them as much as we do."

"Why did you think that?"

"Posture, I've been doing this kinda work for a long time, lord."

"What kind of work?"

"You know, going here, going there, trying to get out fair share while the big gears of the Imperium try to crush us. We know how to survive and its not always the Orks that kill you." Malik said.

Ioras removed his helmet and looked at Malik "Any information or help with the Lions, we would appreciate it. With payment of course." he said.

"Let me tell you what...lord, we have cargo trucks some long way from here and we need to get our cut to those transports in one piece, you help us and I help you get into the Lion's den." Malik bargained.

In the internal vox Horatus cut in "We don't have time for this, Ioras lets make them talk we can cut through them like a butter."

"Wait Horatus I am handling this." he said.

Horatus was uneased and that made the guardsmen uneasy.

"My man are just eager to help you out in this noble endeavour." said Ioras to Malik.

"But first we need details, on the cargo, on the quality of the information, on the route." Ioras said.

"Very well, we need help anyway." said Malik and produced a holo-map in his hand.

The route was from their current position to two factories towards the wall. Malik said that the Orks somehow get behind the Imperial defensive line and causing havoc roaming and looting in random, so the factory routes were quite dangerous for them. They deployed at the defensive wall with trucks and some of them needed to get inside the factories to acquire certain commodities.

"And about the cargo?" asked Ioras.

Malik looked to the Apothecary for a second then said "I better show you."

They followed Malik to the other side of the factory towards the next exit where they would start their route.

As they entered a large storage section Ioras saw several crates of ammunition and weaponry as well as a group of people sitting in a tight group circled by armed man of the Balhareth.

"We needed to fight and race our way in to get to these caches before the cursed Orks did, damned beasts loot like a gutter-fly hive upon a corpse." said Malik walking towards the weapons cache they loaded on wheeled carriers. Several young man with hoods and sand hues white robed man stood behind the caches ready to push them on Malik's command.

"These are also your guardsmen?" asked Ioras pointing to the young man that clearly had no weapons and had poor quality sandals and robes.

"Oh, no no, those are the volunteers, they also hail from our homeworld but they've yet to prove themselves worthy as a fighter." he explained.

Ioras looked towards the group of people sitting as a pack. Fear and uncertainty could be read from their faces. Most of them had their gaze towards the ground but some glanced towards Space Marines as they walked in.

"What about those?" asked Ioras.

"They belong to our cargo." Malik said trying to judge the reaction of Ioras through his helmet.

"You're taking slaves?" said Julius before Ioras manage to reply.

"Well, not slaves, we provide them with...work." Malik said.

"You're taking Imperial citizens and selling them as well as looting Imperial factories." Julius said exposing the Malik's efforts.

"It is certain, these man are heretics, let's kill them all." Horatus voxed in.

"No, we need the information, what's going on here is none of our concern at this moment." Ioras voxed back.

"My lords, do not think us evil, this is how the Imperium works, we need these armaments, would you prefer these Imperial products to fall into Ork hands rather than used by us, in the most glorious Emperor's wars." Malik said his man mouthing that word again upon the Emperor's name.

"And the slaves?" asked Julius.

"They are not 'slaves', these man and women are Imperial souls without an aim, they're deserters and pleasure girls we gathered from the hive cluster." said Malik.

"Are they?" asked Ioras.

Now that Julius took a closer look he noticed that several girls really were pleasure girls from the rich districts and some pleasure boys as well.

"This world disgusts me." he said to himself inside the helmet and nobody heard him say it.

"We provide the Imperial nobility with these prized people, this in not slavery. It's just employment change, they were working for one noble and now they will work for another." said Malik.

"Are we going to stand by and let these man drag Imperial citizens to slavery?" voxed Horatus.

"I don't like it anymore that you do but this isn't our concern, these people were owned by the lords of this pleasure world before these guardsmen." Ioras said to Horatus on squad wide vox.

"This borders on heresy, Ioras." snarled Horatus.

Ioras kept his composure "We are not the Ecclesiarchy or the Custodes, Horatus, whether you like it or not this is the hidden face of the Imperium. Our involvement here would change nothing and we could use this people to lead us to the Lion's command."

"And what if they're messing with us, these man are hardly trustworthy." Horatus said.

"I will make sure they won't cross us." Ioras replied.

"What do you mean the hidden face of the Imperium, were you aware of this looting and slaving before?" Julius asked Ioras.

"Of course I was, what do you take me for, a neophyte?" said Ioras.

Julius was speechless and didn't reply.

"I have seen riots and massacres and looting all over the Imperium when the local control collapsed. These are hardly news for me. They are humans they live for their own lives first and for Emperor second. Call it whatever you wish but this is the nature of man. They are not Astartes." said Ioras.

"And it is our duty to defend the Emperor's realm against its enemies." voxed Julius.

"Against its enemies, not against sanctioned guardsmen units. Whatever these man are doing is not under our mission parameters at this moment. Do I despise them? Yes. Do I care? No." Ioras said.

Julius stopped talking turning away and walking a few paces in the opposite direction.

Malik and his man standing still and waiting for the Space Marines to give a response, they weren't able to hear the vox communication of the marines and for all intents and purposes saw the marines standing around in silence and glancing at each other.

Some of the man were really unnerved by the silent stature of the marines thinking something is going wrong.

"We concluded that we will aid you in your efforts, guardsmen." said Ioras.

"Thank the Emperor, I knew we could count on his angels for deliverance." Malik said clearly relieved and mouthed a prayer in his own language which his man responded in kind.

They all knew if the Space Marines were to decided to stop them even the mighty Alexis would be helpless against them.

"We move as soon as possible." said Ioras.

"Of course, my lords." said Malik bowing exaggeratedly when he rose up a bolter barrel came into his full view.

Ioras' bolt pistol was an inch away from his face.

"Listen well, Malik, if you try to trick us or cross us in anyway and you won't even have time to scream before you die." threatened Ioras.

"Y-yes lord." said Malik as his man stood watch silently.

* * *

In the next few minutes several armed buggies were prepared and loaded with the ammunition cargo, the slaves were rounded up and tied to the ammunition cargo that the buggies couldn't carry, they were to drag them the whole way through. As his man hurried to prepare the cargo Malik and his sergeants sat as a group peering over maps.

Julius approached to them and Malik raised his head to look at him.

"What can we do for you, Lord Astartes?" asked Malik smiling.

"I am tasked to be at your side." said Julius removing his helmet.

"To execute me?" asked Malik in a cheery manner.

"To protect." said Julius coldly.

"We welcome you then." he said holding the shoulders of two of his men at his sides and his sergeants looked at Julius to salute him.

"What was your name, brother marine?" asked Malik.

"Julius."

"Brother Julius." he said smiling.

"Only Julius."

"I take it that you don't carry the values we bear." said Malik.

"I don't condone Imperial citizens sold to slavery." said Julius.

"I explained you before it isn't slavery but maybe you would like to know more in depth." said Malik.

As they were talking one of Malik's guardsmen approached the slave group where the pleasure girls were being held. He pulled one out of the group holding her arm in a tight grip, girl went quietly as the man dragged her away from the group.

Malik heard the ordeal and turned towards the man leading the girl away eagerly.

"I said they would not be spoiled!" he shouted and the man stopped dead in his tracks.

He looked at Malik for a second then averted his gaze and let go of the girl's arm. He nudged the girl towards the slave group with the butt of his gun gently with a disappointed face.

"So you show compassion towards your...merchandise." said Julius.

Malik turned towards the marine "Call it whatever you want, we survive this way, I hope one day you see how the world is rather than how you think it is."

The debate didn't continue as the guardsmen readied the caravan and Ioras called both groups to move on his order.

Julius followed Malik and his sergeants into one of the buggies, Malik climbed to the shotgun of the second one as his sergeants filled the first one.

Alexis climbed at the back of the second buggie and sat atop the ammo crates. An Astartes would break the vehicle with his weight so no one offered him a ride and he didn't need any. Julius' strides were enough to catch up to the vehicle as it moved slowly.


	21. Chapter XVII

**-XVII-**

Two buggies was at the front of the convoy, Malik rode the shotgun in the second one as Julius walked beside him. His eyes and ears were scanning the area for possible targets, he didn't show Malik any attention than required. The giant brute of a man, Alexis was sitting at the back of the buggie atop the ammo crates.

"So, lord Astartes." said Malik towards Julius trying to get his attention.

His right elbow sticking out of the window as he smoked his lho-stick and watched the road.

Julius made a grunting sound instead of a proper reply.

"No offence but your attitude is a tough as the armour you wear." said Malik trying to break ice.

"Smoking on duty, slavery, looting, don't you guardsmen have any discipline?" Julius said.

"Well, I've seen some iron companies during my time with the guard, served alongside many, however I've never seen anyone so clear cut as you marine." he commented.

"By clear cut you mean proper."

"Proper is what's written in the books, this is life."

"Life without honour in no life to be had."

"We have honour but we also need requirements, war isn't free you know. You Space Marines are always quick to judge, luckily for us your lord wasn't the executioner type." Malik said.

"He knows what he is doing."

"But you don't agree with him."

"It doesn't matter if I agree or not, he is my lord and these are his orders." said Julius.

"The perfect answer from the perfect soldier." quipped Malik.

"You wouldn't understand, your and mine war are two different ones."

"These man and women we gathered from the hive cluster, you know what they do for a living?" asked Malik.

"Not looting I presume." said Julius.

"You don't know anything about the people you protect and yet you judge us the bad guys and these wretched slugs the good."

"I see armed guardsmen dragging Imperial citizens through the streets to sell them at a profit." said Julius.

"Then you need to see more, my friend."

"After this day maybe I don't want to see more." said Julius.

"They are corrupt servants of the aristocracy of the Imperial elite, they spent their time getting into all sorts of perversion while you and I fight battles for them." explained Malik.

"I fight for the Emperor." replied Julius angrily.

"Me too. But the masters of these man and women take from the Emperor for their own ends. Look at us, look at my men, do you see a dozen Leman Russ rolling with us? Or Valkyries flying overhead? No. We have to conduct a war based on our own wits and our own resources."

"Don't you get requisitions from the Imperial command?" asked Julius.

"Not unless you're one of the glory boys, you know, Cadian, Catachan, Armageddon, we get the short end of the stick." said Malik.

"And your homeplanet?"

"They are poorer than a desert hermit." said Malik.

"You still haven't convinced me on anything, fighting for the Emperor means more than weapons at hand."

"I'm not trying to convince you, just telling you how things are, you accept it or you don't."

"So who buys these people you gathered?" asked Julius.

"Imperial nobility of course, who else."

Julius was puzzled "So you kidnap them from one hive to sell to another?"

"The good ones bring good reward that's why we need to keep them in pristine condition, wounded and scarred whores make no profit". said Malik.

"You mentioned perversions, what kind?" asked Julius feeling ashamed for his want to know more.

"Sex cults, obscura raves, blood hunts, you name it." said Malik.

"And the Imperial nobility supports these?"

"They are the host, lord Astartes."

"These man you accuse of perversion is the lords and masters of the Imperial citizens."

"I don't accuse them, its what they do." said Malik.

"I can't believe a word of it."

"Believe or don't hell if I care."

They kept going the entire street until Julius stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" asked Malik signalling his driver to stop as well, the buggie came to a halt.

"Engine sounds, at five-three." said Julius walking both into his vox and at Malik.

Gun fire showered at the first buggie and took out its driver. Luckily the vehicle came to a dead stop.

Several motorbikes turned the far corner and drive full throttle towards the convoy.

The riders of the bikes were shouting as they drove recklessly towards their prey.

"Shooters at the windows and bikes coming in." reported Julius being the foreguard of the Extus.

Ioras ordered two more marines including Achagon near the second buggie while the rest of them took cover at the back to counter any flanking attacks.

Affirmatives rang at Ioras' ear as the squad moved to their designated positions.

Riders closed in fast as the Balharethi guardsmen returned fire with their autoguns.

The street rang loud with autogun fire as both sides fired the cheap weapons at each other.

Alexis dropped from the back of the buggie and hefted his stubber in one hand muscles bulging distorting his tatooes.

He opened fire at the bikes blowing out the front wheel of one, the bike flipped as its speed became his undoing. The ride broke his neck at the pavement as the bike flew out of control.

Julius fired two shots that killed one of the drivers, Achagon was focusing on the targets at the windows. His sniper rang loud and one of the assailants fell from the building with a huge gaping hole at his chest. The rest turned and fled the scene as several made to the street and resumed the firefight from there.

They hid behind the cargo crates and barrels which was no cover for boltguns. Deciaci fired a burst that blew and arm and a head from two assailants.

Another two of the assailants came out of cover shouting and running towards the Astartes in frenzy. Deciaci used the butt of his boltgun to crush first one's head and then slowly kicked the next one's knee, breaking it. The assailant which was apparently a women screamed in pain as she fell to the ground still trying to stab Deciaci with her switch blade at his armoured boot.

Deciaci looked at her and took a step back annoyed with her useless effort, it was distracting him.

Two remaining bikers was able to get past the buggies and rode hard towards the group of slaves at the end of the convoy.

When the slaves saw the bikers riding towards them they screamed and tried to run from the path of the bikes but the guardsmen forced them to stay together.

One of the Adi Balhareth guardsmen fired his autogun on full auto emptying half a clip and still manage to hit nothing.

Lead biker had an auto pistol fixed to the stern, as the biker pulled the thrusters the pistol fired several shots. Hitting the guardsmen in the chest, one bullet found its mark in his face ripping into his brain. The Balharethi died as he fell back.

A second guardsmen broke cover firing from hip at the bikers and manage to hit the lead biker. The force of the bullet dropped him from the saddle but he rolled on the ground and was able to get up without any bones breaking.

The second biker's wheels screeched as he turned the bike towards the guardsmen and smashed his face in with a mace as he rode past him.

Guardsmen fell on his back, head split open, brain spilling on the ground.

The first biker was on his feet and ran towards his fallen bike but Ioras came out of several cargo crates and hit him in the face with the hilt of his chainsword.

Biker's face caved in on his head at the force of the blow. Second biker saw Ioras killing his friend and rode in screaming in rage.

Ioras raised his boltpistol and put one through the man's chest. The bike with lower body attached rode a while before it crashed into a nearby lifter and stopped while the upper body landed a few metres before Ioras.

"I'm glad we brought you along." said Malik holstering his pistols.

"Who are they?" asked Julius.

"Hive gangs." said Malik closing towards the wounded gangster women which still try to swing his useless blade at Deciaci.

Malik looked at her for a moment then took out one of pistol and shot her in the face.

"Why did you do that? We could interrogate her." said Deciaci.

"No need to, they won't tell you anything useful for the next few hours. See those needle marks on her neck? Liquid sniff-musk." said Malik holstering.

"What's that?" asked Deciaci.

"Psycho-active drug produced from grin-leaves." cut in Ioras walking towards them.

"Well, well, your white lord wasn't as pure white as his armour seem to give." said Malik grinning.

"Your street scum knowledge cannot be compared to my medical knowledge." said Ioras curtly which erased the grin on Malik's face.

Alexis came near them and started doing hand signals to Malik.

"He says that the front driver and his companion is dead, as well as two of my man." said Malik clearly annoyed with losing man for no good reason.

"Assign two more to drive the vehicle, we need to move now. Gunshots will attract attention." said Ioras clearly not caring for Malik's losses.

In a few minutes after the guardsmen robbed their own dead and the enemy of their ammo and weapons, the convoy kept on their way.


	22. Chapter XVIII

**-XVIII-**

As they neared their objective Julius started to get used to the radiating presence of Malik. His sneering profit-man attitude seemed to feel normal as time passed.

Malik kept on about his planet Balharra and the people there. He talked on and on and Julius found himself drifting away. The man didn't seem to be fazed by the deaths in their group.

"Well, they're guardsmen." Julius thought to himself.

Everyone knew about the horrible death rates and the low expectancy of survival in the Imperial Guard. As time pass the guardsmen get used to death. They become numb to it.

In a universe filled with war there was no alternative. Julius understood war, war was hate. It was utter destruction. Meaningless and useless unless you make something out of it. Emperor used it to carve out the Imperium to bring mankind into the light and traitor Warmaster used it to shatter the Imperium and plunge man into darkness. War was like breath, it was necessary and it kept you going.

"So tell me about your homeplanet." said Malik finally finished talking about his.

"Not much to tell, I don't remember it very well." replied Julius.

"You don't? How long has it been since you're...you know."

"Several decades now."

"You don't age?" asked Malik curiously.

"We do, it's just slower. Blessings of the Emperor is grand."

"They sure are. Say, isn't there a way for a man like me to become one of you?" asked Malik really carefully.

"You don't know what we went through to become a Space Marine, do you?" asked Julius raising an eye brow, his expression was lost on his helmet.

"I don't."

"I was taken when I was five. The Chapter lords came to our world to recruit our young kin. They threw us into a pit filled with giant vermin native to our planet."

"So how did you survive?" asked Malik.

"They gave us hunting spears to defend ourselves." said Julius.

Julius continued when Malik didn't interrupt.

"There was at least thirty kids in that pit along with a whole family of rats. There was not enough spears for everyone. First we had to grapple with each other to get hold of a spear. I smashed a kid's head with a large stone to get one. A dozen kids just stood there some crying some frozen. We who managed to grab a spear prodded them forwards and made a flesh wall out of them. Rats were vicious, they tore the kids apart. Then when they're content with their hunt we attacked. There were fifteen of us left. We stabbed again and again at the disgusting animals. We tore their stomachs out, gouged their eyes, pierced their hearts. They died screaming, we were also screaming. From terror, from anger, from hate. Then the lords shouted down for us to devour the rat's hearts. They wanted to see if we are strong enough to stand their disgusting meat. We tore them open and each of us ate at least half of a heart. Some vomited but they ate their vomit from the ground from fear of rejection. We wanted to be Space Marines. At the time I didn't know what the word means but we soon learned afterwards."

Malik was looking at Julius in shock, his open jaw had let go of his lho-stick. He wasn't sure if the marine was joking or not.

"Are you...messing with me?" asked Malik hesitantly.

Julius grab the buggies door with one hand and approached the guardsmen. His grills was at Malik's face, then he removed the helmet so that the guardsmen can see his face.

His eyes were sure and confident.

"Am I?" asked Julius.

"No." said Malik quickly "You don't."

When Julius put on his helmet and kept walking Malik regained his composure. Space Marines made him feared deeply. Their stature and sight was horrifying to behold. They were created for war and war made man shiver.

"But that is not how you turned into one, am I right?" asked Malik.

"No, after our selection we started our training and enhancement procedure."

"Did all fifteen survivors made Space Marines?"

"Six wasn't able to bear the pain of transformation, they died screaming. Four never made it past neophyte, they were inducted as serf to the Chapter and still operate to this day." said Julius.

Malik's only reaction was a somewhat disappointed "Oh".

"Do you ever visit your homeworld?" asked Malik.

"I can't, I don't know where it is and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave my duties to the Chapter unattended." replied Julius.

"So we do have something in common." said Malik grinning, finally happy to be able to relate to this armoured giant in some way.

"You want to go back?" asked Julius.

"When I think of it I don't, the nomad lives of a Kavhim is the same as here, we had to loot and steal our way to merely survive. But another part of me wants to go back. No matter the strife and suffering that is Balharra it felt more genuine. You could trust your Kavhim you know. Here in the wide Imperium you can't trust anyone."

Julius agreed to Malik but didn't say.

Malik continued "And then there are those who judge us for our needs, those who are better than us and still look down on us." said Malik looking at Julius with the corner of his eyes.

"You want an apology?" asked Julius.

"Well I don't..." Malik trailed off.

"Good, because you won't get any." said Julius.

Julius' vox crackled and Iulius' voice came in "Contacts, far ahead."

"How many?" came in Ioras' response through the vox.

"I can't tell, the readings are off the chart." replied Iulius.

"Something big is happening then." said Ioras.

As they moved explosions and gunfire sounds started to be heard. There was a giant tower in front of them blocking their view to the commotion behind it.

Guardsmen disembarked from the buggies and joined up with Squad Extus to move ahead.

They entered through the huge doors of the tower complex. It was a customs and regulation building where the paperwork of the materials were checked. This was understood by the giant stack of paper mountains all round the huge hall and small cogitator terminals linked to the main processing cogitator. The work stations were empty and the servitors had shut down staying silently in their housing cabinets at the nearby wall. They looked like corpses merged into the wall. Their faces devout of any emotion looking blankly ahead.

"Protocol theta-four, disperse." ordered Ioras and the squad broke cover to fill the hall, checking every corner and possible firing point.

Malik's man just strolled in looking around with interest, they were more interested in what they can steal rather than the giant tower above them piercing the air with the aid of giant stone arcs that carry its weight. The entire roof of the hall was filled with these arcs and in the middle was a hollow tower. The bottom of the tower had pyramid shaped emptiness but the higher parts were full of rooms reserved for the manager class of the Administratum clerks.

Below the whole building was giant store depots for the past dealings and approvals of the customs office, creating a huge archive of paper and disks stacked as mountains.

There was a second set of door leading to the other side.

Beyond these doors mayhem was awaiting them.


	23. Chapter XIX

**-XIX-**

Julius sprinted towards the nearest vehicle wreckage and landed on one knee as he took cover behind it. The smoke and chaos were everywhere, Balharethi uniformed guardsmen lay everywhere.

There were several Balharethi guardsmen behind the wrecked vehicle where Julius was. They were cowering or taking pot shots at the smoke.

Orks broke through the smoke like green deamons. Julius aimed his bolter and fired a volley towards the incoming Orks. He downed two but the third took in the bullet on his shoulder and kept coming despite its injury.

Several bolt rounds exploded on the Ork's chest spilling ribs and organs all around. Julius was covered well covered by Horatus who was following after him with his bolter smoking as he strolled casually at open ground.

"Grab cover, we don't know what's out there." said Julius.

"We need to see how many there are." said Horatus keeping his frame high.

A squad of Balharethi guardsmen came through the smoke towards them running in fear. At their heels were an Ork mob. Orks stabbed and chopped at the fleeing guardsmen cutting them from behind. Few guardsmen had the bad idea of dropping themselves to the ground and pleading to the Orks to let them live. Orks ended their disgrace quickly.

"We should thank the Orks for that." said Horatus.

"Your affection for your fellow man brings a tear to my eye." Julius quipped.

"They flee the Emperor's battle to save their own miserable lives." stated Horatus.

The duo fired their bolters in different arcs and cut down Orks as they followed in the heels of the fleeing guardsmen.

No Orks was able to get past their killing field, they dropped empty magazines afterwards and rammed home fresh ones to their still smoking bolters.

Air was thick with smoke and the burning trucks made it worse as the minutes passed.

As they held their ground against the Orks, Ioras and Iulius came marching with pace and took cover behind metal cargo blocks.

Orks fired into the smoke from afar without aiming. Dakka fire landed all around them and not so much on them. The metallic surfaces of the crates produced bright sparks as the bullets ricocheted.

Ioras took a few shots towards the guessed position of the Orks where he spotted the muzzle flares.

"There is a large group ahead of us and beyond that a mess of lesser signatures and bigger ones." said Iulius interpreting the auspex signals.

"Some guardsmen are in close combat." decided Ioras.

"We hoped to steer clear of battle and now this." said Iulius.

"Out of the flamer muzzle..." trailed Ioras.

"...and into the promethium." completed Horatus as he came in close and dropped to one knee.

Herean, Fextus and Deciaci had moved through their right flank and started laying precision fire at the Orks.

The poor visibility provided no discomfort for the Space Marines as their augmented eye lenses was able to pierce through the smoke to some degree.

Wind turned and the smoke rose upwards in a great cloud. Now they had a glimpse of the Ork position.

The sight before them was utter chaos. There were burning wreckages everywhere, trucks, carriers, loaders, ground cars and buggies. All on fire, turned sideways or filled with bullet holes.

There were at least a hundred guardsmen, several of them was running away from the fight in all directions as the rest was locked into close quarter combat with the Orks. The discipline of ranks and drill was nowhere to be found. It was every man for himself. Lasguns went off at point blank range, knifes plunged into green flesh.

And Orks returned the favour with choppa and dakka on their own. The Orks were a mess themselves. Some of them was looting the trucks and precious cargo completely oblivious to the battle around them. Their only fight was with one another as they struggled with each other to grab the better loot before the other did, or to stab them in the back to eliminate rivalry.

A group of Orks was more into fighting than looting and was grappling with the desperate guardsmen in battle they so enjoyed. There were plenty of guardsmen to chop and some even put up a fight.

There was a third group of shoota boys who are into firing at everything they see as a valuable target.

Valuable target however was decided by its booma-factor rather than its strategic value. The bigger the explosion, the better the war as they say.

Ork dakka fire and the loud noises of close fighting overtook the whole yard. As the gunfire continued one cargo hauler with its cargo still hanging from the crane gave out under the hail. It's cargo landed on several guardsmen and Orks crushing them with a flesh squashing noise and bursting body fluids around.

"Rexus." prompted Ioras.

"Don't have the effective range, but order me and I can make it happen." said Rexus hefting his heavy flamer.

The Ork position was too far for an effective flamer blast. Rexus would make it to the Ork position but it was an unnecessary risk at this point.

"Not needed, we can suppress them while you move in and do your thing." said Ioras.

As the affirmative of Rexus came in Ioras was on his feet moving towards a better vantage point. He took Horatus and Julius with him.

Achagon sought an opportune target among the mayhem. A dozen Orks were looting a truck filled with ammo. He loosed his fingers in the left hand and let the sniper rifle's weight sank into his gauntlet to create a naturally weighted balance for the rifle. Then using his left hand as a pivot point he rotated the sniper's barrel with his trigger hand and aimed it towards a nearby stash what he judged to be an explosive device.

Sniper rifle rang loud and a blink afterwards the truck blew apart throwing Ork limbs and organs all around. Ork bodies landed nearby missing major parts of their bodies.

"Good shot." said Iulius as he watched the sniper.

Achagon only nodded, still hunting for suitable targets.

His second shot was less tactical and more humane, he shot on Ork through the head as it was raising his choppa to cut down a downed guardsmen.

Balharethi trooper was raising his feeble hand to defend himself and expected the killing blow to land but instead he was showered with Ork blood.

Although this one simple act of mercy did not stem the tide of death that was the melee combat. Orks would annihilate the guardsmen if the squad would not respond.

Balharethi led by Malik came out of the administration building and took cover near Herean's unit. They started firing at the Ork position with full bursts from their autoguns but missing horribly. Malik fired his pistols in rage and Alexis was right behind him firing his stubber in full burst. The Balharethi was emptying their ammo fast and causing minor casualties and flesh wounds among the Orks.

Orks opened fire on the Balharethi but the dakka fire only managed to wound two guardsmen, still humans were not sturdy as the Orks and the wounded had to be pulled into cover and cared for by their comrades. Balharethi didn't bothered to.

"Your men don't seem to care about their fellows in arms." commented Deciaci as he came near Malik firing from sight.

"The weak and the unlucky is claimed by the sands, that is our way." said Malik emptying his pistols and reloading both at once with practised ease.

Deciaci was recruited from a desert planet and understood their cruel wisdom. Still he grabbed one of the downed guardsmen from his leather ammo belt over his chest and dragged him to cover.

"I agree with you, but being a Space Marine is much more." he said as he tied the man's bleeding leg with a piece of cloth he tore from a nearby dead guardsmen.

"Thank you." said Malik as he retreated back into cover as the Orks showered more dakka their way.

Deciaci didn't reply, instead he grabbed his bolter and fired at the Orks dropping one.

He heard the bolter fire as Ioras' unit opened covering fire, the Ork line was filled with dying Orks and blowing out metal pieces and rockcrete from the cover Orks were hiding behind.

Deciaci saw Rexus running towards the Ork line, once he reached it a great bright column of fire poured forth and the Orks burned screaming.

Rexus wielded the heavy weapon with ease and a know how, flame weapons were tricky and dangerous to work with. Many guardsmen who underestimated the destructive power of their flamer weapons got either themselves or their allies cooked.

The promethium got stuck onto the flesh of the greenskins and continued scorching them even after they hit the ground and stopped moving.

Rexus moved towards several Orks which were a bit afar from the group he just burned.

The Orks tried to scramble and run, one lifted his shoota and let out a burst that only ricocheted off Rexus' armor.

He adjusted the fuel switch to low so the overspill would not be too great at this close range and the risk of causing unnecessary damage to any possible explosive nearby would be eliminated.

Promethium poured in a bright column and enveloped the Ork group. They screamed and trashed around. One had enough of a brain to throw himself down and roll over, but his efforts was in vain for promethium cannot be quenched that easily. After a minute of rolling the Ork became still and didn't roll no more.

"Clear." declared Rexus dousing the flames at his flamer muzzle.

Squad moved in closer towards the combat and started firing at the Orks with hopes of eliminating the Orks before all the guardsmen were dead.

Horatus kicked one of the crawling Orks in the face and put a bullet through his head.

Julius was laying down fire but it was hard to aim and he came close to shooting a guardsmen several times.

"It's hard to find clear targets." he said.

Balharethi was also with them but their bullets did more bad then good. For every Ork they manage to wound they killed at least one Balhareth guardsmen.

"Pick your targets. Be careful!" shouted Malik but it didn't change the outcome much.

The inaccuracy of the autoguns combined with the poor aim of the guardsmen made it extremely dangerous for the Balhareth guardsmen.

"This isn't working, shooting a guardsmen instead of an Ork." Julius said.

"Where we failed at range, we can win at close combat." said Horatus.

Ioras thought out his options for a moment, the yard was a mess and there was still Ork shootas raining death at everything they see.

He moved to Malik's position and grabbed the man by the collar. The Balhareth guardsmen tensed as the Apothecary came close aggressively.

"I need you help to save these man, would you run or fight?" he asked at Malik.

"What do you need?" Malik asked.

"I need you to cease fire and move to high ground over there." Ioras said pointing towards a loading bay with huge windows that provide great firing point at the second floor.

Ioras continued "Then lay down everything you got at the shootas, we need them silenced to move unfazed through the yard."

"We can do that." said Malik trying to free himself from the Apothecary's grip and failing.

"If you turn tail, know that I would personally hunt you down." said Ioras letting Malik go.

"You people need to learn some manners." Malik said casually fixing his collar.

"March!" ordered Ioras.

"Cease fire, follow me!" shouted Malik towards his man.

Rattle of the autoguns ceased and the man packed.

"You can trust us, we are no cowards you know." said Malik to Ioras and led his men towards the loading bay without waiting for a reply.

Ioras looked behind the leaving guardsmen.

"Iulius, Achagon, Rexus, Cussax stay on point, rest follow me, we are going into the thick of it." said Ioras.

Five marines led by the Apothecary moved over the cover and ran towards the battle awaiting them.


	24. Chapter XX

**-XX-**

"Don't tell me you trust those slavers to provide covering fire for us." Horatus said.

"I don't, but they will draw fire from us, wait for my signal." Ioras said.

"Clever." commented Horatus.

"Or brutal." said Julius kneeling beside Ioras.

"Protocol alpha-two" ordered Ioras and the six marines equipped their chainswords and bolt pistols, holstering their boltguns.

They stood unmoving and just as Ioras predicted the tide of shoota fire stemmed as the autogun bursts start to took over.

"Now!." shouted Ioras and broke cover. He sprinted in a super human speed towards the mayhem and jumped down at the lower ground where the mass of trucks were.

He didn't bother looking back, he knew that his brothers were right behind him. They followed at his heels matching his speed. As he came to a dead stop so did the marines.

Malik's guardsmen were laying down fire and Julius was able to hear the Orks shouting orders as they combat the guardsmen.

Six marines moved slowly, chainswords at the ready through the burning wreckages and dead guardsmen. One guardsmen among the dead were horribly wounded but still lived. He raised his bloodied arm towards the marines but Ioras simply ignored the dying man and strode past him.

They saw a group of Orks looting a nearby wagon and stood side by side.

"Attack." Ioras voxed silently and the squad was closing in on the Orks in a moment notice.

As Orks became aware of the Space Marines among them the killing had already started. Ioras plunged his chainsword into an Ork's head and saw through his skull.

Julius shot one through the eye and punched another with his chainsword at the neck, stealing the Ork's breath. Deciaci finished an Ork with a well aimed chainsword swing at the back of the neck as he dodged the clumsy choppa swing. Horatus and Herean was holding their own against five Orks. Orks cut the air with choppas, shouted insults and spat towards the Space Marines but none dared close in. The first two who had the courage to charge got half their heads sawn through by the marines. Rest charged but Horatus was able to hold them at bay, the Orks doubled their attacks as they felt the courage overflowing in a fight three to one. But Horatus fell back as the Orks advanced on him. Herean was at the Ork's flank, overeagerness left the Orks exposed. Herean was relentless, he landed his chainsword at the first Ork's head tearing out his face as he engaged the motors of the chainsword. The Ork fell dead, his face a bloody gore as the sword ripped it apart. Herean shot the second Ork through the chest blowing his innards. The third Ork was somewhat quicker to react and lunged at Herean with no thought of self-preservation. However Horatus was also there and swung his chainsword from right to left in a strong swing, tearing out the neck of the Ork in one full motion.

"Die, alien." said Horatus as the Ork fell to his knees as he choked on his own blood holding out his gored neck.

Horatus kicked the Ork before it had a chance to die and crushed it's skull under his boot.

Julius' chainsword came loose as it spat out ripped apart Ork flesh from the belly of one. Deciaci blocked a choppa swing with the dull edge of his chainsword and lunged forwards shoulder first into the second Orks. Ork tried to stay upright and stopped Deciaci in his tracks but soon he realised Deciaci wasn't meant to topple him over. Realisation of his own death came to the Ork when he felt the cold barrel of Deciaci's boltpistol under his chin. Bolt shell tore through his

face but the flesh was not dense enough to ignite boltround's explosive core. Ork was still alive, his face tore apart but Deciaci couldn't care less. He left the Ork to die a horrible blind and painful death as he focused on the others. He landed a heavy blow on another Ork and killed it. There remained only one last Ork in front of him. He came face to face with it and tensed his muscle to ready himself. Before the Ork can lunge at him the tip of a chainsword came ripping outwards from the Ork's chest. Ork looked at the metal blade stuck in his chest for a moment and stood still. Julius was standing behind the Ork holding onto the grip of his chainsword. Deciaci heard Julius shout as he engaged the motors of the chainsword and ripped the Ork from chest to stomach. It was unnecessary violence, the Ork was already dead as his heart was ripped apart. Blood spurted towards Deciaci and Julius alike but Deciaci moved out of the way.

"Are you okay brother?" he asked but got no reply.

He wasn't able to see Julius' face from his helmet but he knew something was amiss as Julius kicked the already dead Ork in the back to pull out his gory sword.

"Death to the greenskins." Julius said panting.

"For the Emperor." said Deciaci but felt that Julius wasn't waiting for a reply.

Ioras was dipatching the last Ork with his chainsword as the combat suddenly ceased around him. They slaughtered the first Ork group but many were still around.

"Move." ordered Ioras and the group followed after him into the smoke.

They moved side by side as they came across a group of guardsmen fighting against the Orks. Guardsmen survived this long by using the cargo as a makeshift barricade which allowed them to mount a failing defence. Orks and guardsmen were fighting both inside and outside the barricade.

Ioras decided that many fleeing guardsmen rallied to this point with hopes of salvation but caught outside as more Orks poured in.

Still several guardsmen were running towards the barricade and Orks were at their heels.

One Ork had a guardsmen in his clutches but didn't kill him when he realised the marines. He looked at the beaten up guardsmen once and decided that Space Marines were a better fight than this rabble.

This Ork was bigger than the rest and had a big choppa which required two hands to wield effectively. Big choppa was the larger version of a simple choppa-axe, its head was shaped into an axe with spikes melded onto the blade. It raised the big choppa in one hand, holding the guardsmen from the collar in the other one, shouted "WAAAGH!".

The Ork horde had rallied in a moment. The random rabble of Ork boyz running around gathered close together as they laid eyes on the marines.

Some guardsmen shouted "We are saved!" or "Marines come to save us!" in their delusional state as the fear of death made a mockery of their reason and perception of reality.

For every Space Marine in Ioras' group there were at least five Orks gathering about. Even if the marines were able to rip through, the guardsmen were facing certain doom.

"Stand firm." shouted Ioras raising his chainsword high. More to intimidate the Orks than giving heart to his men. He knew his brothers knew no fear but Orks did.

And they needed to bring out that fear to win.

"I go after the leader, you keep them at bay." voxed Ioras to his squad.

There was a narrow passage between the Ork gathering and Marine position. It was as wide to held five space marines side by side. The numbers of the Orks would stuck behind the narrowing as the six marines cut them, but they needed to reach it first.

"We use that narrow corridor to stem their numbers, we must not break at all costs." said Ioras.

"We will hold them." voxed Horatus as he was eager to get to killing.

"Kill them all." said Julius out loud using his vox speakers but Ioras gave it to be eagerness on Julius' part.

The man wanted to redeem himself and Ioras understood that, he knew what Julius was feeling, the sorrow and bitterness when you lose a battle brother for a tactical error. It felt undignifying and shameful.

"For the Emperor! Charge!" shouted Ioras his vox speakers on full blast to further terrorize the Orks.

Six charging Space Marines gave pause to the Ork boyz for a moment but their leader's bellow launched them forward. Orks ran past the leader Nob and charged towards the narrow passage. But Space Marines had already reached it. They blocked it with their bodies but the Orks did not slowed down as they crashed at the Marine line. Deciaci and Herean allowed Orks to get past them and cut them from shoulder to shoulder with their chainswords. The momentum of the Orks did the hard work as the chainsword's violent metal teeth ripped their lungs and pierced their hearts. The Orks fell to the ground behind the group, still alive. But marines paid them no heed as they were already good as dead. Ioras fired his boltpistol at a low angle to maim Ork legs. Once an Ork was toppled the rest followed creating a huge mound of trashing Orks that stopped the rest of the Orks coming from behind. Julius hacked one Ork's face and shot another through the chest. Horatus was more agile than Julius as years of serving as an Assault Sergeant gave him a better training in close combat. He dodged and parried with ease and stabbed back the Orks rather than slashing. Orks died in their positions as Horatus stabbed them tip first with a roaring chainsword. Dying Orks and Ork corpses slowed down the boyz as more and more dead filled the narrow passage.

They were able to raise their own makeshift barricade from the Ork corpses as the combat ensued. Orks tried to swing atop the corpse-barricade or shoot their sluggas over it. Some Orks even manage to kill their own ranks as they fired their sluggas at point blank range behind their comrades without thinking twice.

As the Ork charge came to a halt due to the large barricade of bodies the tide started to turn towards the Astartes.

"We hold." declared Horatus zealously.

"Rip them apart." shouted Julius as one of the Orks manage to jump over the barricade and landed on him. Ork tried to drop Julius with it's bulk was Julius showed great resilience and pushed the Ork back, he dropped his weapons and started punching the dazed Ork on the face. Ork fell on one knee after the first hit but Julius kept punching it with both fists one after the other. Ork's eye burst, then several of his teeth fell apart, his chin and nose were broken under the hail of fists. Ork's face looked like a slaughtered lamb but Julius kept punching and grunting loudly as he hit again and again.

One of his fists caved into the skull and created a bloody gap on Ork's head. Deciaci took hold of Julius and forced him to move back from the already dead Ork.

Fextus filled the gap the two marines left and kept the Orks at bay as Deciaci dragged Julius back.

"Calm yourself." Ioras growled but Julius was showing no signs of registration.

Deciaci left him behind and went to help Fextus as the marine was hard pressed against the Orks alone.

Fextus shot one with his boltpistol and parried a choppa swing at his head with his chainsword. The Orks were climbing over the corpse-barricade but marines were ready to dispatch as soon as they landed.

"We end this." said Ioras.

Julius was at the barricade again slashing Orks with his recovered chainsword.

"Fextus frag them." ordered Ioras "Squad take cover."

Fextus grabbed a frag grenade from his belt and primed it "Frag alit!" he shouted as he threw the grenade towards the tightly packed Orks.

Squad dispersed and took cover as the grenade landed.

The Explosion was immense, Astartes frag grenades were bigger and packed a much larger explosion yield than simple guardsmen frags. Grenade's effectiveness was immense since the Orks was packed tightly. Barricade exploded outwards scattering body parts and organs all over. As the marines broke cover and looked at the devastation before them, the Orks were already gathering about. The road towards the Nob was packed with smoking flesh and dismembered Ork bodies. Several Orks wanted to run away but the presence of the Nob kept them in place. There were still many Orks left alive. The amount of Orks was able to stem the explosive tide from reaching the Nob.

Nob hefted his big choppa in both hands and charged. Ioras charged as well firing his boltpistol. Rounds struck the Nob but he kept manage to continue his charge. One bolt round exploded at his armour and broke his balance, Ork used the shaft of the big choppa to balance himself and stayed upright as Ioras closed in.

They were face to face and it was Ioras who made the first attack, his chainsword slashed at the Ork's head but was blocked by the big choppa's shaft. Ioras broke weapon lock as he angled his chainsword to free it's teeth from the shaft, he recovered his weapon in one swift motion and was ready for the next attack.

Big choppa rose and fell towards Ioras, he jumped right as it landed on the ground crunching at the smoking Ork bodies. Ioras took this opportunity and launched his attack but Nob used his wrist armour to deflect the incoming chainsword. Ork was slow but react but managed to keep himself alive against Ioras this long.

Ioras judged that this Ork was a veteran compared to the rest of the rabble. He jumped back and let the big choppa's axe-head to swing harmlessly in front of him.

He raised his boltpistol using the range to his advantage. Nob took the boltround on his shoulder plate. The cheap metal plate exploded shredding the Ork's cheek with shrapnel. Due to injuried and flesh wounds Ork did not allowed Ioras a second shot. He was already launching towards him and let his weight to give power to his big choppa. Ioras saw the Ork coming and used knelt. Ork had his big choppa at a long angle and aimed to raise it to chop off Ioras' head, but Ioras dropped to one knee as the Ork launched and took the passing blow on his shoulder guard. The spikes of the big choppa made scratch marks on his chapter insignia as it bounced off the armour plate. Nob had a crude chestplate and Ioras stabbed the Ork underneath it with his chainsword. The tip of the sword didn't go far as the Ork buckled in pain stucking the blade in his muscles. But that's what Ioras was expecting to happen and angled his boltpistol so that it would point directly under the Nob's chin. Bolt round exploded under the Ork's chin blowing out the metal jaw-plate he wore to his lower jaw and throwing his head upwards. Ork stumbled backwards dropping his big choppa, but Ioras was already on his feet and keeping up with the stumbling Ork. He slashed at the exposed neck of the Nob with his chainsword roaring. The motors of the sword leaving a black trail of smoke as they ran through the air. The teeth met the flesh and the pitch of the motors changed from high to low, the teeth bit into the Ork's windpipe. Ork stood on his feet trying to cope with the immense pain, Orks were sturdy and able to stay concious as his neck was being tore apart. Sword came free as the chain-teeth chew the flesh and spat it out from the sides of the blade.

In one full motion Ioras spun on his heels and swung the chainsword around him. Blade was able to chew through the flesh it got caught as it spun and was ready to tore more, it purred angrily as it finished the full circle and found the Ork's neck once again. Ioras finished his fatality as the chainsword tore at the Orks neck taking it on its full edge. Chainsword changed pitch as it tried to tore through the Ork's spine. Ork had already passed out from pain overload as Ioras' chainsword finished decapitating him. Nob's head rolled over and his body collapsed.

Orks were frozen solid in place but the marines did not wait them to regain sense. Five marines raised their boltgun and fire on the remaining Orks. Several Orks regained sense and tried to flee as all around them head's blow out and bodies dropped.

Marines emptied magazines as the Orks died in droves. Several fleeing Orks triggered the rest and a rout took place. Most of the Ork who were in distance including shoota boyz, weren't sure what is going on but they did not question the wisdom of their fleeing brethren and followed suit.

Ioras stood upright his weapons at his sides, watched the Orks flee. His brothers were arrayed behind him in a killing arc hefting bolters at the ready.


	25. Chapter XXI

**-XXI-**

Among the clouds of burning gas and corpses the squad moved.

There were wounded Balhareth guardsmen screaming in pain all around them. Some had flesh wounds and minor maiming, while others were beyond help.

Julius looked around, he saw guardsmen die but the dazzling suffering of normal humans were always a shock to him. He never get used to how helpless and pathetic the unaugmented humans were.

One man was screaming in pain holding his hand which was missing several fingers. Those with minor wounds can be saved but the rest was dire. As Julius strode past the corpses, one guardsmen lying on his back raised his hand saying something indiscernible. Julius stood for a moment and gathered that the men was either saying "help me" or "save me".

Lying guardsmen had only his upper body and rags of flesh clinging to it. Julius strode on feeling vomit in his guts. He saw other guardsmen hugging their legs rocking back and forth, their eyes were blank.

"War will make man out off them." said Horatus realising the uneasy feelings of Julius.

Even though they all wore helmets Horatus could tell about Julius' mood from his body language. Julius wasn't too pleased to have Horatus at his side but at this time he was the only one who can relate to him.

"They're just doing the Emperor's work." replied Julius.

"They're failing at it." said Horatus cruelly.

"They don't have the gifts we have."

"We earned these 'gifts' brother, we fought tooth and nail to become what we are."

"I know." concluded Julius and fell silent looking around the guardsmen.

There were several guardsmen running around. Some seemed to help out the wounded while others were probably running to get away as far as possible from his slaughter.

Julius realised that he haven't seen any medics among the Balharethi guardsmen. The ones caring enough to help out their brethren were just common guardsmen with morf-drug injectors. They shot the drugs into the blood stream of the wounded and then moved on to others until they finish their bag of morf-drugs.

Ioras turned and looked towards his squad.

"Report injuries." he ordered.

All the squad returned okay signals but Ioras was unconvinced. He moved towards Deciaci "Report injuries marine." he said.

"It's nothing sir, just a graze." Deciaci confessed.

While he was trying to grab Julius one of the Orks over the barricade managed to land a blow at his neck. Clogged blood ran down his chest.

Ioras grabbed Deciaci's head and raised it upwards looking at his wound. It was deep but to a Space Marine it passed as a flesh wound.

"A deep blow, a human wouldn't survive." said Ioras with a disinterested voice.

"Emperor blessed us thus." replied Deciaci but Ioras ignored him.

Instead he turned to Julius "What were you doing back there?" he asked."

"Lord, I am sorry, I wasn't able to control my wraith." Julius apologized.

"You almost caused all our deaths, if it wasn't for the barricade holding off the Ork mob, we would surely be overrun." Ioras said angrily.

"Lord..." said Julius lost to words.

"Lord I am fine, it was a momentary weakness." said Deciaci."

"This isn't about you Deciaci, so stay out of it." snapped Ioras.

Deciaci stayed silent and motionless.

"How can I trust you that this won't occur ever again Julius?" asked Ioras.

"Lord, I have no answer." said Julius.

"Maybe I should have left you on the ship."

"No, I will control myself, this won't happen again."

"How? How will you manage to keep control when yourself is such a wreck?" said Ioras.

"I-, I will prove true." said Julius wasn't sure he can fulfil that promise.

"Maybe Galieo was right." murmured Ioras inaudibly to others.

Malik and his men was returning from the firefight with the shootas. Julius realised that they have three less men.

Malik's expression was solemn. The sight of dying and screaming Balhareth guardsmen didn't improve it.

"Cursed sands." he swore as he marched towards Ioras.

"All these man are dead." he said angrily to Ioras.

"So? We saved those that we can." Ioras replied.

"You cold over-developed giant, these are my kin, if we wouldn't have provide you with covering fire, we could arrive earlier and save more." Ioras shouted.

Horatus was moving towards Malik, Balhareth guardsmen raised their guns towards Horatus in a futile gesture but Ioras stopped him with a hand gesture.

"You? Impossible, if it wasn't for us all of you would be dead." replied Ioras with a cold voice.

"You Astartes with your shiny armours and glory attitude, you don't even care about these man do you?" said Malik spit in his words.

"Demise of these man isn't what upset you Malik, I realise that you're a few man short." Ioras said.

Malik looked defeated "Slaves revolted and ran as we helped you out, they shredded Ali's face and shot Tamid." he confessed.

As he said these, Balhareth guardsmen had grabbed Ali's four limbs and was carrying him with no stretcher. They planted him near a group of wounded and dead guardsmen. One of Balhareth guardsmen ran off towards the nearest bag of morf-drug.

Ali's eyes were torn out with a blade and his face was full of cuts that ran down to his chin. Ioras' medical expertise also made him realise at least two stab wounds at his guts.

"You're a medic, help them out." he said to Ioras gesturing towards the wounded.

"After your outburst I should just turn and leave but I will not." said Ioras then grabbed a nearby fallen lasgun and strode towards the wounded guardsmen.

The puny lasgun wasn't able to fit his gloved hand but he crushed the trigger guard and grabbed it with three fingers.

He reached the wounded guardsmen and looked over them for a moment. A second later he raised the lasgun and started executing guardsmen with precise headshots.

Malik ran towards him and grabbed him arm.

"What are you doing?" he screamed.

"I am ending the misery of those who are beyond help." he pointed out coldly.

"You're a medic, don't you have anyway to help them?" he shouted at the Space Marine. Anger had bleed fear out of Malik and he didn't realise what he was doing.

If Ioras so wished he could just snap Malik's neck but instead he shoved his aside carefully.

"I am an Apothecary, not a guardsmen medic. We Astartes does not suffer these minor ailments and thus have no way to respond to them. These minor wounds that maim and kill your men are just flesh wounds to us. And all the drugs we employ are created with marine dosages. Even the simplest morf-drug I have would put these men into a coma that will result in overall paralyse and eventually death." Ioras said.

Malik was sitting on his bottom looking blankly at Ali.

Ioras raised the lasgun and shot Ali, boiling his skull.

Malik winced as Ali's face boiled and burned but didn't respond otherwise.

"Focus your efforts to those who can survive." Ioras said and threw the lasgun aside.

Malik raised himself to his knees and dropped his head in prayer. Rest of his man did the same.

* * *

They waited Balhareth guardsmen to finish their prayer before approaching them again.

"We need the location of the Lion Warriors, we can't waste anymore time here." said Ioras.

Malik raised his gaze and looked directly at the helmet.

"We lost men, we lost our slaves, we lost everything, look around you." he shouted turning around himself, arms spread wide.

Everywhere around them was trucks burning and guardsmen dying. There was also a lot awful of Ork corpses.

"And how is this my problem?" asked Ioras.

"You blew our ammo and distracted us from the slaves, if maybe left alone the Orks would leave us be, we didn't fight them." Malik said.

"Nonsense! Orks would never..." cut in Horatus but Deciaci grabbed him by the arm and stopped him from moving in closer to Malik.

"As my brother stated abruptly, Orks would never leave until they looted everything and killed everyone." Ioras said turning back towards Malik.

"This is your fault, your doing!" shouted Malik.

Ioras could clearly see the blame game Malik was playing, he might even be thinking that he would get extra protection while the Orks are obviously behind the defensive line and roaming all around the factory complex.

"Typical human nature" Ioras thought, normal men would resort to any loathsome way to safeguard their interests.

"Look guardsmen, we delivered you safely to the trucks, we protected you and even saved you from the invading Orks. So don't play coy with me." said Ioras.

"You ruined us. You killed us. Now that the Orks retreated they would come back in much greater force thinking you're still here." said Malik.

"Then you and your men better leave as well." said Ioras coldly.

"We lost everything, everything." mumbled Malik, clearly putting up a show to get some sympathy where none existed.

"Listen Malik." said Ioras in a commanding voice, guardsmen's head snapped up towards his helmet his eyes filled with anger and dread.

"We were more than welcoming with you, we should have prosecuted you and your men when we discover your slavering ways, but we protected you and saved you again and again, you owe us the location of the Lion's den." said Ioras.

"We don't owe you anything! You ruined us!" shouted back Malik.

"You warped..." Horatus shouted but Ioras raised a hand that silenced him.

"Listen Malik and listen well, I have lived long and it wasn't an easy one. I have gained great patience through my fight for the Emperor. But as with everything it also has it's limits." threatened Ioras.

Malik gulped uneasily and averted his gaze.

"Yes?" prompted Ioras.

Malik's gaze went to the decapitated Nob head lying not far from him. The head Ioras cut off from the monstrous beast.

He raised his head "They're at a defensive bunker not far from the battle line. At sector three-six." he said defeated.

Ioras didn't say anything and matched the location with his own maps using his helmet's display. It seemed probable so he decided to believe the guardsmen.

Ioras turned without a word and moved towards his squad, he heard Malik muttering something unpleasant under his breath as he left but didn't bother to respond.

"What now?" asked Iulius.

"We got their location, we must move quickly before this invasion grows any larger." said Ioras.

"Do we even trust this shady guardsmen?" said Achagon.

"I cross checked the location he was referring and it seems to be reasonable enough to be true." said Ioras.

"Good enough for me." said Horatus looking at the maps himself through his helmet display.

"And what when we reach the bunker?" asked Julius.

"We need to find what the Lion Warriors are up to, I doubt they will be forthcoming." said Ioras.

"Are we to engage them?" asked Julius.

"We will assess that situation once we reach any of their units." said Ioras.

The entire squad went tense just by thinking of attacking an allied force that is far numerous and well equipped than they are.

Orks were one thing, going up against brother marines was another.

"We didn't come here to back out now." said Horatus heartily.

"Pierce their soul." said Ioras.

Squad responded back silently.

They left under the angry gazes of the Adi Balhareth guardsmen and especially Malik's.


	26. Chapter XXII

**-XXII-**

Squad had left the Balharethi guardsmen behind them as they moved closer to the battle line among the rubble of the outskirts of Hive Echtesia.

"Weak guardsmen blaming us for their own failings." breathed Horatus heavily.

"They are what they are, as long as they don't hinder us there is no concern." said Ioras.

"For you maybe, but I want respect from those we saved." said Horatus.

Julius had the rearguard as he did not want to be close to Ioras. With his every moment the shame and the guilt bare down on him.

First he let his brothers die and now he endangered others with his emotions.

"My emotions are my doom." he thought as he walked silently.

Deciaci slowed his pace to get close to Julius.

"I can feel your stress, brother." he said.

"Became a librarian eh?" asked Julius.

"It does not require the gifts to sense it. You're a walking krak." said Deciaci.

"I'm sorry I let you down back there."

"No need, this is war and we are not stone men."

"I should be better than this, mere anger cannot be my undoing, brother." said Julius.

He felt tired, he felt vulnerable, his mind felt as if the whole sky was resting on his shoulders.

"We are Astartes but even the great Primarch weren't soulless machines." said Deciaci.

"Primarchs? I never figured one of the Assault squad would be wise in such matters." said Julius honestly.

"I don't blame you, others think of us as crazed berserkers with jump-packs, some sure are but others are not void in the mind." replied Deciaci.

"What were you before this? Before becoming one?" asked Julius.

"I don't remember much but I remember a library. I guess my family owned it or they watched over it."

"Aegenian Great Library?" asked Julius.

"I don't think so, I came from Egytia." answered Deciaci.

Their conversation ended when the loud noises of artillery started to be heard.

"Enemy artillery?" asked Achagon trying to find the direction but the high buildings around them created echoes and he wasn't able to pinpoint the exact direction.

"No, I've got several mechanized units up ahead, heat signitures suggest small frames." said Iulius looking at his auspex.

"More guardsmen." snarled Horatus clearly displeased with the company of their weaker kin.

"Move!" ordered Ioras and they marched towards the location.

* * *

They came upon four basilisk artillery pieces coming towards them. Their long artillery pieces sprouting forth like spears.

Julius heard shouting as the artillerymen spotted the Space Marines. The hatch of the leading basilisk groaned open and a head popped out eyeing the marines.

"Don't shoot." shouted the head as the Marines closed in. Ten marines closing in was a terrifying sight to humans but this man was obviously more scared of something.

"Identify yourself!" shouted Ioras as the squad stood watching the Basilisk come forth. They stopped a few metres short of the squad and the man who shouted before jumped out of the basilisk in a hurry.

He took a quick peek at the end of the street where they were coming from and ran towards Ioras. He stopped a few paces ahead of them and shot a salute.

"7th Artillery group of Naphtali Brigadiers, Artillery officer Adir Ilan, lord!" shouted the man.

"Emperor's Spears, Apothecary Ioras." replied Ioras seeing the man had the proper military attitude and humoured him with the proper military reply.

"Lord we are being chased." said Adir hurriedly.

"By whom?" asked Ioras.

"Orks, we spotted them moving towards our position but we had no backup and had to run."

"How many Orks?"

"Many, I sent some of my men to scout on them, we only knew about them because of their slow movements and loud noises. We don't know the exact number but my scouts guessed at least thirty, with vehicles."

"Armour?"

"I think so, they all had the same type of rumbling machinery, they all look the same to me." said the officer.

"We encountered many Orks behind the defensive line, how did they even get behind and with armour as well?" asked Ioras seeking an answer to his long standing question.

"Lord, the defensive line is a mess. We got all kinds of reports and some say there are gaps between army units and the Orks just strolled through them. Some reported that Orks crushed their way in through guard units. We are not sure."

"Who is conducting this war effort?"

"At the moment? I have no idea. We were debriefed with several guard units but once the assault on the Red River began it was all chaos."

"Red River?"

"Yes lord, the defensive line you were talking about."

Ioras was about to ask more questions but Adir cut him off.

"Lord please, we need help. We have no backup and the Orks are coming, the basilisks aren't fast enough to outrun them." pleaded the guardsmen.

Horatus moved in "Can't you just leave them."

"No lord, we are duty bound to never leave them, we just can't" said Adir.

Ioras scaled the situation for a second. This man knew more and open enough to tell them about the fighting at the hive Echtesia.

"We need more information on the command structure, the events of the fighting and the locations of the command units." said Ioras.

The man looked uncertain and didn't answer for a second, he glanced awkwardly at Horatus, Ioras knew what he was thinking.

"We won't leave you after we get the intel, if you had such information we will provide you with protection from your pursues but I can't promise more than that." said Ioras.

"That is more than enough thank you." said the man.

Horatus moved close at Ioras and voxed "What? We can't spent more time and ammo on these guardsmen, how many did we helped already? Don't you remember what that sand-begger said to you after we saved their pathetic lives." Horatus was referring to Malik and the Balharethi they left behind.

Ioras was not fazed from Horatus' angry stance and his close proximity.

Officer Adir wasn't able to hear the Space Marines talk but from Horatus' movements he did understand that the man was objecting to helping them.

"Lords, please we need help, for the love of Emperor help us!" he said throwing himself to his knees.

Adir's men was watching their officer begging to the Space Marines for protection from the hatches and gun-decks of their artillery.

Ioras pushed Horatus away from himself with an elbow "Get up Officer Adir, we will help you." he said.

"Thank you, the Orks are close by." he said his voice relieved.

Horatus turned and walked towards the squad not making a sound.

* * *

"Can we use these guns to fire at the Orks?" Ioras asked referring to the basilisks.

Officer Adir looked around at the tall ruined buildings all around them before answering.

"Lord if we were to fire them directly we might hit a closer building making it our tomb."

"So we can't use them." muttered Ioras looking at this basilisks.

The cloud and dust was hindering long range visibility but Ioras was able to see several taller buildings up ahead.

"How about those ones." he said pointing.

"We can make those, Lord." said Adir.

"You sure, we would only have one shot at this."

"We won't fail you." said Adir as if Ioras' doubt about their aim was an assault on his honour.

"Then turn the basilisks around and we wait for the Orks to come to us. Then we spring our trap." said Ioras.

"Yes, lord." saluted Adir and went to his men waiting in an orderly fashion near their basilisks.

Ioras went near the squad. Achagon was on the second floor scanning the long street. The visibility was poor but his scope would be all better than mere eye-sight.

Horatus, Julius, Iulius and Deciaci came close to Ioras. The rest of the squad didn't broke their watch over the surroundings.

"Orks are coming, we don't know how many but if the guardsmen stay true then this will be over quickly." said Ioras.

"And what if they don't" said Horatus.

"Then it would be messy." said Ioras.

"So what's the plan?" asked Iulius putting his heavy bolter to the ground to relax his hands.

"Once the Orks show their faces we fire the cannons and topple the buildings on them, afterwards we either stay and shoot or charge and finish it." said Ioras.

"Depending on what?" asked Horatus.

"Shoot if the guards miss and fail, charge if they succeed." deducted Julius.

Ioras was impressed with Julius' skills, he was a good fighter and a good tactician. He wished that he would be more under control and obedient.

"Yes." Ioras confirmed.

"As always we need to stick our necks to fill the gaps the guardsmen make." said Horatus.

"That is why the Emperor made us." said Iulius.

"This mission wasn't started as I expected and it is not going as well." said Horatus.

"You wanted something more 'By the Codex' I assume." said Julius.

"As it should be." said Horatus.

"Codex Astartes points us in the right direction, it surely does not dictate every shot and every blow. I think Primarch Gullimann had faith in us to make our own way while writing the Codex" Julius said.

That shut Horatus and Ioras was smiling inside his helmet.

"Take positions and get ready, we finish this and move on." Ioras ordered and the squad dispersed.


	27. Chapter XXIII

**-XXIII-**

They heard the Orks way before they saw them. Their machines rumbled while coughing black smoke and their tracks groaned under the weight of their bulk.

Two StreetBlockas revealed themselves at the far side of the street coming in from the dust and smoke.

Achagon sighted Orks moving around the StreetBlockas.

"Permission to fire." he voxed.

"Granted." Ioras' voice came in crackling through the vox.

Achagon sighted an Ork he deemed bigger than the rest and took him in his sights.

"Here, have one." he said grinning to himself and fired.

Bolt round blew half the Ork's head and the body collapsed. Other Orks started shouting and flailing their arms and shooting at the sky.

Orks realised the four basilisk and some started to run at them but it was too late.

Ioras rose from hiding and shouted "Adir, open fire!".

Officer Adir was in his basilisk waiting for the command. Each duo of basilisks had their cannons aimed at the high towers up above the Orks.

He opened the vox channel to all basilisks and voxed in "Mark your targets."

"Marked" returns came back through the vox.

"Fire!" Adir ordered and four basilisks took fire. Their long cannons rumbling as they lobbed their shells high over the street and into the towers.

Even with his helmet on Ioras was half-deafened.

"Guns of the Emperor." breathed Horatus in amazement awed by the awesomenity of the basilisk heavy artillery pieces.

Powder smoke rose about dark blue painted guns.

One round missed the towers and trailed off into the distance, a few seconds later explosive sound came from afar. Rest was on mark and the towers crumbled under their own weight.

* * *

Columns shattered, windows cracked in and rockrete walls buckled and broke as the huge weight of the towers gave in.

As the first piece of rockrete was landing, Orks was still oblivious to their doom. As they saw the grey rocks raining on them, they looked up but it was already too late.

A great avalanche of masonry rained on the greenskins and a great cloud of dust settled upon the street. Entire width of the street was covered with a wall of dust that hang in the air. Orks was completely buried under the massive destruction.

"Great Terra, good shot boys!" screamed Adir into the vox in his excitement he did not realised that Space Marines was also tuned into their vox channels.

Julius grinned at the euphoric state of the guardsmen and the artillerymen was also cheering.

Horatus was silently watching the dust cloud.

Iulius was the first one to break the silence.

"Don't celebrate yet, there are still signals." he said looking into the auspex.

"Extus! Get ready for protocol beta-duae." said Ioras.

The quickness of the marines dazzled Adir as ten marines changed position almost instantly, heavy weapons taking flanking position and the ones with the melee weapons forming in a wedge ready to charge ahead.

First Orks appeared from the dust cloud bellowing war-cries and curses as the ran through the street.

"Contacts, Ten sluggas." reported Achagon looking through his scope, he could shoot one in the head but didn't waiting for an order instead.

Ioras rose through the debris pointing towards the Orks.

"Adir, fire heavy bolters!" he shouted.

"Lay fire!" ordered Adir into their vox channels and front mounted heavy bolters of four basilisk opened up at the Orks.

Orks were mowed down by the scything fire. Heavy bolters pounded their flesh and ripped limbs from bodies relentlessly.

Julius realised that the guardsmen had terrible aim and was mostly missing, shooting the pavement and nearby debris instead.

But the sheer amount of bolt fire was enough to kill the Orks.

"Cease fire!" shouted Ioras and a second later heavy bolters fell silent their murderous rattling echoing down the street.

Street fell silent for a second.

Guardsmen manning the heavy bolter waiting tensely, expecting more Orks to come through the dust cloud like angry ghosts.

"Report." voxed Ioras.

"Nothing." reported Achagon scanning with his scope but seeing nothing but grey clouds.

"I still pick up signals." said Iulius, he holstered his auspex and hefted the heavy bolter aiming it at the cloud.

"I can checked it." offered Julius.

"No." said Ioras curtly.

Julius was not sure if he was refused because of the tactical disadvantage it caused or because Ioras' growing distrust of him.

Thanks to the Orks the wait was over as more Orks broke through the smoke and came forth.

"Contacts!" reported Achagon more out of duty than necessity, everyone was able to see the Orks for themselves.

"Something is amiss." said Iulius looking at the Orks.

Orks weren't charging ahead but instead stumbling forwards senselessly.

Achagon saw that they were covered in dust from head to toe and many had broken limbs, bone showing off.

Ioras wasn't sure to waste bullet on these ones and didn't order the kill command.

A huge rumble came from the dust and a second later a huge shape came forth from the smoke shrugging off piece of debris and showing them over it's tracks.

"Vehicle, it survived!" shouted Achagon warning his brothers.

StreetBlocka rumbles forwards like a wounded beast its engine screaming angrily.

It rolled towards the Imperial line with the intention of destruction, it reached the wounded Ork group first.

A sickening crunching and rending sound filled the street as the grinder in front of the StreetBlocka impaled the wounded Orks and carried them into it's teeth and made Ork paste of them all.

Orks were too dazed to realise their death just before the grinders teeth grabbed their flesh and carried them to a gory death.

StreetBlocka's tracks was also off and it lifted the bulky vehicle a few inches every few tracks.

"It's guns are still operational." reported Achagon as he eyed the main cannon trying to turn towards the marines.

It fired spewing a black smoke and a huge round.

Thankfully it missed greatly and managed to explode a window outwards in some distance.

"Destroy it." ordered Ioras and the squad was on the move in the instant.

Before the guardsmen had time to react the marines was halfway to the StreetBlocka.

Ioras and seven marines was charging the vehicle while it showered them with dakka fire.

Achagon shot the shoota-turret gunner on the left side and silenced the gun.

Iulius braced his heavy bolter and fired in short burst at the right shoota-turret. Bolt round exploded at the turret hitting the mark with precision.

Turret itself was not fazed but the barrel of the shoota ripped off under hail of exploding bolt rounds. Grot gunner inside opened the rear hatch and ran off leaving its broken gun.

Driver of the StreetBlocka saw the marines charging at them and in his eagerness fired the engine full throttle to crush them.

Marines scattered around the incoming bulk and flanked the vehicle.

Second wave of shoota-turrets was situated towards the back of the StreetBlocka, they trailed the marines.

Ioras and Julius was on one side and was showered with shoota fire. The duo raised their boltguns and fired a burst into one turret. Bolt rounds exploded at the visor slate of the turret and exploded inward. The grot inside was showered with shrapnel. His face was ripped by blowing metal and a second later there was three huge chunks of iron logged in his tiny brain.

Rexus aimed his heavy flamer but didn't fire when he saw the turret stopped firing.

On the other side Deciaci and Fextus fired their bolters at the last turret disabling it.

Herean on one side and Ioras on the other climbed atop the StreetBlocka over the grinding tracks.

Ioras pointed towards the front hatch and Herean moved towards it.

Ioras himself went to the top hatch atop the main turret, he grabbed the metal door but it was locked from inside.

His armor groaned as he pulled the metal hatch and tore it from it's place.

He let it go and the hatch clanked to the hull, he already had his bolter ready at the other hand.

Ioras grabbed the bolter and aimed inside the hatch, grot inside was startled to see a huge barrel at his face and squirmed in a pathetic attempt to escape.

Apothecary shot him in the face blowing his flesh inside the vehicle. He heard another boltgun going off and saw Herean shooting inside the vehicle same as he at the other hatch.

There was a third door escape hatch at the back of the StreetBlocka apparently. Rest of the grots started running towards it but the Emperor's angels had no mercy whatsoever.

The lead grot opened the circular escape hatch and came face to face with a heavy flamer muzzle.

Ioras and Herean descended from the vehicle as burning promethium came pouring out from the hatches.

Screams of the grots was short but Horatus was pleased with them nonetheless.

"Burn greenskin." he commented as one grot broke off and started running, flames had stuck on his back burning into his flesh. He stopped and fell after a few seconds, screams ceasing.

The quickly returned to the position of the basilisk expecting the burning StreetBlocka's ammunition to go off.

Their expectations became reality a minute later. StreetBlocka's turrets and tracks blew to a short direction when the few ammo exploded due to heat build-up.

Adir was waiting as the marines retuned to the basilisks.

"Well. That was. Angels of death indeed" he said.

"Emperor's will is done." Ioras replied.


	28. Chapter XXIV

**-XXIV-**

Dust had settled over the street and the smoke of the burning Streetblocka was nearly out.

Squad covered the street around the basilisks as the rest talked.

There was Adir and several guardsmen sitting in a circle with Ioras, Horatus, Julius and Iulius.

Guardsmen had prepared their Imperial standard issued quick-heat meal after the fighting was over.

All around them scattered was the artillery-men of the Naphtali stuffing their mouths with the goo-like food.

Stress of the fighting could make any men hungry, once the explosions ceased and the bullets stopped flying, a guardsmen usually realised that this next meal could be their last for the next fight could be their end.

And even the tin wrapped Imperial ration meal tasted like a victory banquet.

Julius was alien to such sensations, he felt the hunger but it didn't bother him and his mind told it wasn't important until they were safely back aboard the Golema.

A Space Marine was built to go on for weeks without food or water but even if Julius was going to die before eating another meal on this mission it seemed irrelevant compared to his objectives.

Duty was the soul food of the Astartes, duty first, material needs second.

"Damn, I would kill for a bath." he heard a guardsmen mutter silently, even if the man didn't intended to be heard Julius's enhanced hearing had caught it.

Ioras had his helmet off and was watching Adir spreading out a wide map of the surrounding area onto the ground.

"So." he prompted "What happened here, at the Hive cluster?"

"We received orders from the Imperial Guard High Command and navy dropped us near the hive." Adir said pointing at the main spire of Hive Echtesia.

"There is the House Echnisia Palace, near the spire, they have their own Palace Guard unit, under command of some girl named Agatha or something." he continued.

"Agathe, we met her on the way." said Ioras.

"Yeah, right. We only seen her once, she gave our commander his orders and then left. The last time I see them was around the Palace walls." Adir said.

"They were inside the hive cluster fighting Orks, they must have drawn out for some reason." Iulius reasoned.

"How did you deploy?" asked Ioras.

"We deployed near this river bed, they call it the Red River now."

"Why is that?" interrupted Horatus.

Adir looked tense as Horatus talked to him, he seen how easily the Space Marine ripped a grot in half and the image had stuck in his mind.

He gathered his composure and kept going.

"We haven't seen it for ourselves but our Brigadier brothers reported that the bodies piled so high that now the river run red with blood."

"That's nice." said Horatus passively, he still had his helmet on for the Codex ordered wearing of the helmet while on duty, and that made him look even more inhuman.

Julius peered over the map and drawn a line from their position to the Red River with his finger as if trying to make a path directly through the buildings.

Julius had his helmet off to make the guardsmen feel less tense but he realised several guardsmen giving him interested awkward looks.

At first he thought it was something on his face but then he realised it was his face.

They had never seen a Space Marine in flesh and even his oversized head was an interesting and unusual sight to the guardsmen of the Naphtali.

"If only they knew what pain it took for us to become this." he thought to himself, his mind flashing back to the operating tables of the Apothecarion for a second.

"That's a long way from the frontline, why were you back the cluster if you deployed near this 'Red River'?" asked Julius making a careful observation and trying not to offend the guardsmen by suggesting they ran away from the frontlines.

"We were ordered to." said Adir.

"Entire Naphtali was committed to the defence of the Red River but Lion Warriors commander ordered the artillery to retreat and wait for further orders." he explained.

"Who is this commander?" Ioras asked.

"Don't you know? I figured you would knew a brother Chapter." said Adir.

"Well, we just arrived and didn't get a debriefing." lied Ioras.

He concluded that Adir didn't need to know that they might have a potential problem with their commanding lords.

"He is sergeant Orson, he ordered us to fall back but the infantry units stayed behind to hold the Orks." Adir said.

"Didn't they knew about the Orks behind the line?" asked Julius.

"They did, they needed the artillery to be saved in case the Orks overrun the Naphtali infantry at red river."

"And rob the infantry of their artillery support." said Julius.

"Well...I didn't." Adir said only now realising that their orders had left his Naphtali brothers without support.

"You retreated into a potentially invaded hive cluster without any backup?" asked Ioras.

"We were given backup but those damn Balharet Raiders ran off, haven't heard from them ever since." said Adir angrily.

"We saved them from the Orks but many died." Horatus said as if taking a pleasure from the demise of the guardsmen.

"Curse their coward's souls." Adir said spitting to the ground.

"They knew Balhareti would escape on the first sign of abandon." Julius said.

"To what end though?" asked Ioras.

They all fell silent for a minute.

"Maybe they want the guardsmen dead." said Iulius.

"What?" said Adir annoyed with this talk.

"The question is why." said Ioras.

"They wanted to cover their tracks." murmured Julius.

"And they didn't want the guardsmen to get close." Ioras concluded.

"But to what?" asked Horatus clearly lost to the whole subject.

"We don't know, first they trick us towards Idagenia, then they do this. They are diverting the Imperial forces from something." said Julius.

"Emperor's bones." swore Iulius.

"There could be another explanation, this is to vague." said Horatus.

"Are they heretics?" asked Iulius mouthing the question they all wondered and feared to ask.

"We need to learn more, can't jump to conclusions." Ioras said.

"Agreed." said Julius and Horatus nodded.

"But what if they are?" Iulius pressed.

"Then we learn what they're up to and stop them from doing it." said Ioras.

"Ten of us, against a better armed and manned Chapter force than us." said Julius seeing the great tactical disadvantage they had.

"I liked the odds." said Horatus, all this talk of fighting made him remove his helmet and he was grinning.

Horatus' overeagerness made the guardsmen around tense but they tried to ignore it and kept eating their rations.

"You don't really thinking of fighting against Lion Warriors?" asked Adir.

"Not unless we are threatened first, there is something going on here." said Ioras.

Adir looked uncertain as if he had something on his mind that he could not tell, Ioras realised this.

"You got something on your mind?" he asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth the officials of this planet was not forthcoming with us from the beginning." Adir confessed.

"How so?" asked Ioras.

"At first they told us we were to defend the palace itself but then they abruptly ordered us away from the palace and into the Red River."

Adir continued when noone interrupted.

"They told us that the line was safe and we were to hold it against the Orks but when we reach it, it was already overrun. Our infantry had to fight tooth and nail to retake those positions while the Ork artillery bombed us for hours and we had to fire back and destroy them so we could move into position."

"I assume you had massive casualties."

"Yes, then the Lion Warriors showed up ordering the artillery back towards the hive cluster." concluded Adir.

"They wanted the guardsmen to fight, how is that odd?" asked Horatus.

"More like they wanted to waste the guardsmen." said Julius.

"It was a meat grinder, they wanted Orks and guardsmen to be weak." said Ioras.

"But to what end?" asked Iulius.

Ioras stood silent.

"You said the officials weren't forthcoming. I thought this planet was ruled by some Administrator."

He checked his helmet feed for the name.

"Administrator Lord Edoras Hekmet." he said.

"We haven't heard from the Administrator at all." said Adir.

"Who gave the orders then?" asked Julius.

"First that woman, Agathe Echnisia ordered us near the palace to keep it from the Orks but his brother, something Felix ordered us into the Red River for no apparent reason." said Adir.

"The entire front is a farce." Julius decided.

"These are pretty vile accusations we are making, thank the Emperor commissars don't accompany artillery units." Adir said, laughing nervously.

Space Marines had blank faces and he stopped smirking a second later.

"What now?" asked Iulius.

"This is going bad, even if half what we think is true than there is something going wrong on this world." said Ioras.

"I hate this place, everything about it is warped and corrupted." said Horatus.

"Can't seem to agree more, lies and deceits and a danger at every corner." agreed Julius.

They both gave each other an odd look, feeling kind of funny finally agreeing on something. Two different characters, one initiative taking and calculating other direct and honest.

Even Iulius seemed to realise the social oddity of the tension between them. Devastators were more blunt when compared to other marines, they needed to be resolute and stern. A devastator squad would usually mean they would pack heavy firepower and cannot waste their ammunition on impulses. Their type of warfare required them to stand firm even under heavy fire for they would go up against the more powerful weaponry of the enemy with only their power armours on. They would fight tanks and artillery, hefting their heavy weapons and fighting a long range duel of utter destruction.

Ioras was in agreeance with his brothers but didn't say it, a leader needed to be rational and his men should never knew of his distastes and biases.

"We need to leave now, we make towards our objective." said Ioras.

All the marines rose to their feet in preparation for leaving.

"Thank you for everything, we would not survive without your help." Adir said.

"Emperor's fight is our own, I thank you Adir Ilan for being a proper guardsmen for we happen to meet some who are just not fit to be called that." said Ioras donning his helmet.

Adir smiled, happy that this Angel of the Emperor had remembered his full name.

"If you happen to come across Naphtali command ask for Captain Aaron Talamud, he is a good man and a good soldier, he would help you out." Adir said sincerely.

Ioras nodded "You will be fine on your own?" he asked.

"We will, once we break free off the factory district we would be able to retreat back to the palace. Hopefully the Orks did not overrun it." said Adir.

"They reached it but the Palace guard was holding the inner cluster, its a better possibility that you would run into guardsmen than Orks back there." Ioras said.

"Emperor protects." said Adir snapping a salute and rapping his feet together to stand attention.

"Indeed he does, farewell." Ioras said and the squad Extus was again on the move.


	29. Chapter XXV

**-XXV-**

Within the ruins of the outer cluster there was no life. They passed several squadrons of killed guardsmen and some Ork dead as well.

The closer they moved towards the Red River more ruins and bodies they encountered. Previous districts had still resembled the shape of city but these parts were only debris stacked on top of each other.

Even the wide roads were barely traversable, ground cars and trucks were smashed under the collapsing buildings and bodies were burried underneath tons of rockrete.

"This is devastation." said Iulius trying to read any life signs off his auspex.

"How can Ork foot soldiers do this much damage without heavy armour?" asked Julius.

"That's a question I've been wondering myself." answered Achagon.

"Charges and grenades surely." said Horatus dismissing the needless question.

"All the buildings?" pressed Julius then realised the futility of this debate when Horatus' helmet turned towards him in annoyance then back at the front.

"There are no Orks or guardsmen this close to our objective." pointed out Ioras.

Just as they passed through a street they saw an Ork mob moving in the distance.

Achagon raised his scope and eyed the group.

"They're moving fast." observed Julius.

"Yes, they're running away it seems." said Achagon.

"From what?" asked Ioras but he didn't get his answer.

As the Orks were running in the distance a huge explosion enveloped them. The loud noise rippled through the street and the dust of the debris lifted to the air.

"Demo charge." said Horatus realising the distinct sound of the chemical high yield explosives.

Where the Orks were now lay a huge rising dust and smoke cloud, of the Orks there were no sign.

"Someone laid it." said Iulius unnecessarily as if to emphasize the point of them not being alone.

"We are not alone." said Achagon, he looked at the Ioras and dashed off onto high ground when he got an approving nod.

He found a piece of solid rockrete column and crouched next to it, letting it hide the most of his bulk while his sniper barrel scanned the wide area.

There were destroyed furniture all around him and a curtain was moving slowly in the wind, but Achagon was as still as a corpse.

"Horatus, Julius move towards east and turn that corner." voxed Ioras and the two marine moved.

"Iulius, Rexus moved towards the back and take cover there, its a good firing point."

"Fextus, Herean, Cussax. Spread out and take cover, arm bolters."

"Me?" asked Deciaci.

"On me. We are trapped and need to spring it." Ioras said and walked towards the wide clearing.

The explosion had created a crater and threw ripped Ork bodies around. Ioras moved calmly towards the clearing with Deciaci at his heels.

Fextus, Herean and Cussax was taking cover not far while Horatus and Julius was nowhere to be seen.

Ioras came to the middle of the clearing walking over debris. He came to halt at the center.

"Come on out!" he shouted.

His vox shout echoed through the ruined buildings and mounds of dead.

The central was silent for a moment then a figure appeared at the other side of the clearing and came forth.

Man wore a mask that hid his face, it had a single air filter on the left side of his face.

Ioras realised that the man was right handed, when he aimed down the sights the filter didn't got his way.

It was well equipped guardsmen, far better equipped than everything they encountered so far.

He sported a long lasgun, Ioras didn't know every type of lasgun there is but he can clearly see that this one was a hellgun variant.

Hellguns were strong cousins of the casual lasgun carried by the Imperial guardsmen, they carried enough punch to pierce the weak joints and sides of a power armour if aimed well.

Hellguns were a rarity of a battlefield, only being carried by the elite forces of the Imperial guard or the Inquisition.

Meaning this man was an elite force or someone who got really lucky.

"Hey there." said the man raising his empty hand in a friendly manner. Still moving towards Ioras and Deciaci.

"Stop right there." said Deciaci raising his boltgun and aiming at his head.

Ioras did not object to Deciaci's action.

"What's with all this skulking about?" he asked.

Man stopped and lifted his left hand towards the back of his neck calmly. He was composed even when a Space Marine pointed a boltgun at his head at close range.

He grabbed onto the back of his mask and shifted the elastic holders. His mask came free and revealed his face.

"No one is skulking my friend, we are all allies here." man said grinning slightly.

His face was reserved and calm but his eyes was filled with menace.

"You liked the work we did on the Orks?" he said swinging his helmet towards the explosion site.

Ioras observed that the man had his hellgun on a short sling just near the chest. This allowed him to quickly raise and aim the gun, he might not even need the other hand to do so since las-weapons had no recoil. Ioras was not fooled by the man's relaxed pose and friendly talk, if he wanted to shoot at the Space Marines he could probably do it in the blink.

"Who are you?" Ioras asked.

"Maybe I will tell you if your lad there drops the huge pipe he is pointing at me." he said nodding towards Deciaci.

"Stand down, Deciaci." voxed Ioras and Deciaci lowered his weapon slightly to a not-so-friendly angle.

"You Space Marines, always tense and stretched to the limit, eh?" he said.

"Answer my question." said Ioras coldly.

Ioras came to realise that this man was alone at all. His confidence didn't come from an alliance with the Space Marines but rather from a card up his sleeve. His had something in mind but Ioras didn't know what it was.

"Kahrim Shehah, at your service." said Kahrim slightly bowing never losing sight of the marines.

He still had his right hand at the hellgun grip and was keeping it an unpleasant angle towards the marines.

"What regiment are you? I don't recognize your colours." said Ioras.

Kahrim was wearing a perfectly fitting combat gear and fatigues, it was originally black but had quality grey camo on the outfit. Ioras realised that this man got ready to fight in an urban setting. He also had a sidearm at his hip,probably a hell-pistol and a combat knife strapped to his trousers at his calf.

"We are those who prowl, my friend." said Kahrim grinning.

"We are not your friends, we are your lords." said Deciaci calmly but irritated, Ioras was glad that he didn't bring Horatus along or this talk would be really short.

"Indeed you are, my lords." Kahrim sneered the last word.

"Do you know who we are?" asked Ioras.

"Of course, you are the glorious Emperor's Spears, the destroyer of the Xenos and bringers of light to this system." said Kahrim exaggeratedly.

"You would do well not to mock us, guardsmen." said Ioras.

"Why? Or your sniper over there is going to shoot me?" Kahrim asked grinning amusedly.

Achagon was able to hear the conversation over Ioras' vox broadcast and was surprised thinking himself concealed to this moment.

"You have a keen eye sight, I'll give you that." said Ioras.

Ioras already realised it wasn't Kahrim's eye sight that spotted Achagon but rather his squad hiding somewhere in sight but was asking anyway to buy his marines more time to spot the hiding guardsmen.

He voxed Achagon to scan the area with his scope and Iulius with his auspex but both returned negative.

Whoever Kahrim and his men was they were good at their jobs.

"Emperor blesses all of us with gifts, my lord marines." said Kahrim.

As Ioras was about to reply Iulius cut into the vox.

"Incoming, unknown number of figures circling our position." Iulius voxed in.

Ioras did not allow his body language to effect Kahrim and voxed back.

"Rexus Protocol Omega-five, rest Protocol Omega-Alpha on pierce-mark." Ioras ordered in the vox inaudible to Kahrim and his men.

Rexus moved back towards the ruined buildings silently and disappeared from sight. Iulius pulled out his boltpistol and kept it ready at his side while crouching.

"How do you know us?" asked Ioras.

"We were scouring this area for guardsmen left overs and Orks but the top prize was you nontheless, my lords." sneered Kahrim.

Ioras predicted that Kahrim's men was voxing their position to his ear piece as they encircle the marine squad.

"I get it, you were meaning to help those poor guardsmen against the Orks, how generous of you." mocked Ioras his voice as serious as ever.

Kahrim laughed still looking at the two marines.

"But the real question is how are we to 'top prize'?" asked Ioras more serious as if threatening.

Kahrim wasn't impressed "You have no idea what's going on here don't you?" he said.

He continued when Ioras didn't answer.

"Oh sacred dung! You really don't know. You land on a planet with no authority, you violate every planetary regulation there is. You carve a path through Ork and guardsmen bodies. And you don't even know what is going on." said Kahrim laughing at Ioras' face.

"Say this, glorious marine lord, do you even know why you are here?" asked Kahrim.

"Our lords deemed it necessary guardsmen, you wouldn't understand." Ioras replied vaguely.

"I get it, you are more like those tribals who skulk the forest with spear in hand. You have no idea why your masters order you to sneak about and only useful to throw at things your masters are meant to kill." said Kahrim.

"We are Space Marines, we deem where Emperor wished us to go." replied Ioras his anger rising.

"Wrong, my oh great lord. You go where the Lions want you to go."

"So you know about the Lions, I assume they sent you then."

"Aye aye, we are the 'Biting Lions'. We are the Spahkii."

"And you are here to kill us?"

"Oh no no. Of course not, how can we fire upon an ally Imperial force." sneered Kahrim his insincerity bleeding off his face.

"Did you really think this through? We are Space Marines." said Ioras in a threatening voice.

"I think we did." Kahrim said and raised his hellgun in one well practised motion, dropping his helmet.

Ioras replied by raising his boltgun at the guardsmen and Deciaci followed suit.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kahrim said pointed with his head.

All around the clearing rose shapes out of the debris pointing hellguns at the marines.

Ioras and Deciaci had three hellguns pointing at them, one was Kahrim's own and two of his men behind him.

Fextus, Herean, Cussax all had a single stormtrooper at their boltgun iron sights and the hellguns of the guardsmen returned the favour likewise.

Achagon was not able to see anyone covering him but realised there is more up the sleeves of Spahkii Stormtroopers and kept his crosshair on one of the Spahkii.

Iulius heard rock rattling behind him and turned with his bolt pistol aimed towards the noise, they came to a stand off with a Stormtrooper who wished to get close by to the Devastator sergeant thinking he was able to sneak up to a Space Marine.

"We are at a stand-off then." sneered Kahrim still smiling.

Ioras was clever enough to realise that Kahrim still had men hiding around, otherwise the stormtrooper sergeant would not be sneering facing a boltgun at this range.

"We are not called 'Biting Lions' for nothing, my precious lord. I think you should give up." said Kahrim.

Just as Kahrim said this three Spahkiis came out sneaking behind Iulius. Iulius was outgunned four to one in an instant.

Three men took aim and was about to fire at the lone Devastator but Rexus came out the corner and pulled the trigger.

Spahkii stormtroopers caught on fire in the instant but Rexus kept pouring burning prometheum until they collapsed. Only burned out corpses remained smoking.

Ioras saw what had happened using Rexus' Heavy Flamer's cam-feed on his helmet display. He knew the cards were drawn, the bets were off.

All of them heard the screams of the dying Spahkiis.

"A Lion bites but a Spear pierces, Mark!" he said and shot Kahrim in the face.

Man's skull disintegrated and flew in all direction while the rest of the squad opened fire in perfect unity, their targets were already set and all they needed to execute the stormtroopers was the Apothecary's command.

Herean, Fextus and Cussax fired their bolter in a double-tap killing their marks. Horatus and Julius revealed themselves from hiding by firing at the stormtroopers near Ioras. Deciaci and Achagon was left without a target and scanned the area instead.

At the rear Iulius shot the sneaky Stormtrooper in the chest with his boltgun. Rexus walked over the burned out corpses of the guardsmen crunching them underfoot with an uncaring attitude.

Entire thing took a second and the dead hit the ground spilling organs and blood. Bolter fire was a gruesome executioner and even more gory when killing humans instead of greenskins.

Spahkii Stormtroopers put faith in their weapons too much, they were right to think that their weapons was able to harm Space Marines but they miscalculated that inside those armour was not simple man, but angels of death resided instead.

Squad Extus had faster reflexes and better coordination than normal humans can never achieve.

Extus united at the clearing where Ioras was checking Kahrim's pockets for anything of use.

"Anything?" asked Julius as he marched towards Ioras.

"No." he replied irritated.

"It this right?" said Horatus, his voice dazed.

"We need to make use of everything, it isn't robbing if he is dead." said Julius misunderstanding.

"I mean killing Imperials. Isn't this false?" said Horatus his voice confused with the whole affair.

"They meant to kill us." said Deciaci.

"I know, but they weren't heretics, I'm not sure if this is right." Horatus said.

Ioras came close to them with a map in his hand.

"Lord? Are we to fight Imperials now?" asked Horatus.

"Anyone who lure us away from Emperor's work is subject for censure, anyone who hinder us is subject to execution." said Ioras coldly and gave the map to Julius.

"Yes, my lord." said Horatus regaining his resolve, solid determination of his leader cementing his will.

"Now we know where the Lions are." said Julius looking at the map.

"Did Malik lied?" asked Achagon.

"Not really, but the Lion's has a better protected secret bunker near the Red River. It's a classified location I assume." said Julius.

"Yes, and now we stop roaming in confusion and light our way on a blaze to Lions." said Ioras.

The objective of the squad was revealed and their determination made solid, they moved towards with a regained fury towards those who misguide them and corrupt the Emperor's work to their own secret ends.


	30. Chapter XXVI

**-XXVI-**

They were able to hear the frontlines thundering as they closed towards the Red River.

"We are coming up on something." Iulius said looking at his auspex.

"At last, I hope this cursed debris field is over soon." said Horatus crunching a human skull underneath his boot.

Debris fields made the streets highly dangerous even for walking. The squad got passed several rockrete avalanches in the past hour and the terrain was not welcoming.

"At least we don't have vehicles to worry about." said Achagon.

"I wouldn't mind an airlift right about now." replied Horatus.

Julius was about to agree but kept his mouth shut realising it might sound like an objection to Ioras' command. The last thing he needed with the Apothecary was more tension. He started to think that Ioras made him go with Horatus to flank the Spahkii Stormtroopers solely because he didn't get in the way.

"I couldn't agree more." Achagon replied back trying to keep things with Horatus on good terms.

"I didn't saw you complain this much for a long time, sergeant." said Deciaci at Horatus.

"Walking isn't my strong suit, give me a jump-pack and see if I care." replied Horatus.

"Flying made your head light, Horatus. Wars are won on ground, not at the skies." taunted Iulius.

"You ain't winning any wars when your target lands on you through the sky, devastator." sneered Horatus.

"Birds are easier to shoot when flying, assault." replied Iulius back.

The tense air somewhat seemed lighten after all the combat the squad went through. Ioras wasn't exactly the most emphatic leader there is. On top of that the squad was not an ordinary Codex issued squad, instead a mixed up combat squad solely for this mission. The rivalries and mischiefs among the squads are hard to get by but battle cemented even the hardest hearts.

Horatus was about to keep taunting but Ioras raised his hand and the squad stopped in the instant.

"We got company. Listen." Ioras said.

There was a loud rumbling noise that had an Orkish tone to it.

"Another Ork machinery." said Achagon.

"Seems that way." agreed Ioras.

They moved ahead and the debris field replaced with broken down streets.

"These streets are still standing." pointed out Iulius.

"Lions must be defending it." said Julius.

"Or the Orks never arrived here." said Iulius.

"Gunfire!" said Horatus and the squad took cover at the buildings.

There was clearly distinct bolter fire echoing down the street.

Squad moved ahead and encountered the first Lion Warriors they ever meet.

Lion Warriors wore golden yellow as their chapter colour and had black shoulder pads.

A giant Ork machine was rumbling down the street and a ten man squad of Lion Warriors were blazing at it with their bolters.

"What is that thing?" gasped Iulius.

"One of those things we saw before." dismissed Horatus.

But this giant machine was no mere StreetBlocka, the Ork who constructed this monstrosity had only one thing in mind, destruction.

Not known to the squad the Orks called it the StreetGrinda, it had a giant armoured core that filled the entire street. It also had two arm that bend horizontally, at the end of those metal arms were grinders rolling with murderous intent. The grinder-arms was grinding the street and toppling buildings as it went forwards.

"That thing is built solely to rubble the streets." observed Achagon.

"It seems the question of how the Orks manage to level the buildings so far has answered itself." said Julius.

"It a giant." gasped Horatus losing his composure for a moment.

StreetGrinda was moving forward toppling walls with its grinder-arms as it advanced. Out of its metal shell came out a tower-like gun emplacement. The debris of the buildings toppled on top the StreetGrinda but it had a second set of tracks that went backward over the hull and carry the debris backwards.

Gun tower coming out of the metal shell had high metal plates that protect it from the debris the giant machine was making.

"It looks like a submersible." said Julius seeing the gun-tower coming out of the debris that's been rolling around it.

Only the grinding front and the tower was visible and the rest of the bulk was under the crashing rockrete.

"It can only go forward." observed Achagon tactically.

StreetGrinda closed in on the Lion Warrior squad. The marines had nowhere to run and was directly in front of the giant machine.

The grinding mouth in front of the StreetGrinda would tore any man apart.

"It looks like a tactical squad." said Iulius observing them from afar.

"They won't even dent that thing." said Julius.

Ioras was passive to the demise of Lion Warriors.

Lion Warriors were firing full burst at the StreetGrinda with no major affect. The tracks was well defended behind the armoured grinding front and the bolt rounds did not reach it.

They had a flamer with them and the marine tried to burn the crew out by moving close to the grinders and fired a burst of prometheum.

The entire front of the StreetGrinda was on fire but it kept coming it's grinding teeth rolled mercilessly.

Flamer wielding marine unhooked his flamer canisters and tried to lodge them at the grinder teeth. The explosion rocked the street but other than a huge fireball rising up the street the StreetGrinda was not fazed.

Marine was killed in the attempt and StreetGrinda crushed his burning armoured corpse under it's tracks.

Lion Warriors squad doubled their efforts as StreetGrinda rumbled forward over their dead comrade.

"Do we help them?" asked Iulius.

"Why should we help those who sent their lackeys to kill us." said Horatus angrily.

"He has a point." agreed Julius.

"We wait." said Ioras.

"Wait for what?" asked Iulius.

"For their numbers to thin, we can't have ten marines to confront." said Ioras.

"That's heartless, even for you." murmured Horatus.

Ioras did not even acknowledge him and watched the fight unfolding ahead.

Four twin-linked big shootas at the gun-tower of the StreetGrinda opened fire on the Lion squad.

Big shootas sent out sparks and rattled like rabid animals as they vomited dakka fire onto the marines.

One marine went down from the hail of immense fire, his visor and helmet grid punched by several rounds but he died when several more rounds punched into his neck.

Two marines tried to stop the vehicle with their grenades and came in close to lob them over. One was shot repeatedly by the guns and went down bleeding, other had managed to throw his grenade but the tower had no opening for a proper throw. Frag grenade landed on the debris traversing backwards atop the vehicle and exploded uselessly.

Lion Warrior managing the throw dashed over to his brother marine who was trying to get up but his bleeding was immense even for a space marine.

Ioras decided that both his hearts were punctured.

Lion Warrior grabbed his brother's backpack and tried to drag him away from the grinding front of the StreetGrinda but it was too late.

Teeth caught the marine's leg and drew him into the grinders. The resulting screech of metal was immense. His brother who tried to help him was also enveloped into the grinders.

Both marines died being grinded to pulp and disappeared beneath the teeth.

Lion Warrior sergeant with a powerfist came forth shouting towards the giant machine.

"Death or glory!" they heard him shout while the grinding teeth of the StreetGrinda came forth at him.

The crew of the vehicle must have saw the danger, a space marine with a powerfist was a problem for any vehicle.

Grinding-arms of the StreetGrinda stopped crushing the buildings and came forth throwing debris and dust around.

Sergeant was about to punch the StreetGrinda but his attack was cut short as the grinder-arms crashed together and grabbed the powerfist between them.

There was a loud screeching noise as the powerfist's power-field counter-chewed the immense grinder-arms.

Powerfist itself was okay but the grinding motion pulled the sergeant in and chopped his arm away. His powerfist's power-field stopped functioning when the power cable was also cut along with the sergeant's arm.

Remaining Lion Warriors dispersed into two groups and started firing full burst onto the grinder-arms. They manage to disable them and the grinders stopped spinning. They let go off the powerfist without making any massive damage to it. The power-field managing to keep defending the powerfist itself even though it failed in defending it's user.

StreetGrinda crew pulled back the grinder-arms to use their big shootas again and started firing on the losing Lion Warriors.

"We seen enough." said Ioras and pointed towards the debris to their left.

"You see that slope Horatus?" he asked pointing.

"What about it?" said Horatus.

"Get Deciaci, Herean, Fextus and climb at the roof of those building. From there go over the rooftops and make your way onto that Ork machine." he ordered.

"You were asking for action." quipped Julius.

Horatus paid him no heed.

"Yes, lord." he said and started climbing towards the slope with three marines following on his trail.

"Achagon." Ioras prompted.

"Yes, lord?" said Achagon.

"You seen any weakness on that thing?" he asked grimly not expecting a positive answer.

"No, It's welded shut." Achagon said scoping the StreetGrinda.

"They must have a hatch somewhere, how do they get on it otherwise." pointed out Julius.

"It must be on the back." said Iulius.

"Well, Ioras, what do I do?" asked Julius.

He looked towards the buildings to the right.

"Me and Rexus can take the right and flan..." he said but Ioras cut him off.

"You're staying here." he said.

"Am I to sit here and do nothing while our brothers endanger themselves?" he said.

"I can't have you snap like you did last time." Ioras explained.

"Wha- It was a momentary thing Ioras, I can help." said Julius getting angry.

"You will, not now. Not in this situation." said Ioras.

"In what situation am I helpful than? The Orks killed my brothers and all I feel is righteous vengeance!" he shouted at Ioras.

In a moment Ioras turned towards him and was at his face.

"I will not have your uncontrollable anger kill marines under my command. Understand, marine?" Ioras said in a calm voice which was thrilling than a shout.

Julius did not know how to reply. Ioras was right. His decisions resulted in the deaths of his brothers and now his anger might endanger the squad under these conditions.

He backed down and Ioras turned towards the StreetGrinda giving it his full concentration.

Achagon came near him and placed his hand on his shoulder pad.

"Hang in there Julius, you're stronger than this. I know you are." he said assuringly.

"Thank you brother, I'm on a short fuse after everything." Julius said.

Achagon moved away to get a better vantage point and took the StreetGrinda in his scope.

There was not a single opening on the Ork machine, even the visor slits were narrow.

"Permission to fire." said Achagon.

"Granted, see if you can disable those guns." said Ioras.

Achagon stilled his rifle and took the shot. The bolt round swished through the air and struck the visor slit. Bolt round did not go through the metal visor slit and got stuck instead. Its mass reactive core did not engage being held in a scissor position.

"No effect." said Julius feeling anxiety.

Achagon didn't reply.

Lion Warriors had came aware of Extus now and was retreating towards them, two of them carried their wounded sergeant while others fire at the armoured bulk.

"Iulius, open fire!" ordered Ioras and Iulius rose from cover bracing his heavy bolter in both hands.

Heavy bolter fire threw debris as it rained bolt rounds to the gun-tower of the StreetGrinda.

Even at this long range heavy bolter was kind of accurate thanks to Iulius' heavy weapon knowledge and experience.

Bolt rounds struck the armoured bulk in a hail but most was ineffective. However one lucky round found its way at a big shoota and blew the barrels apart, silencing the gun for good.

"Cease fire." ordered Ioras as he saw Horatus' team reaching the rooftop overlooking the advancing machine.

StreetGrinda's grinder-arms were disabled and wasn't able to topple buildings as it did before.

Iulius ceased his bolter fire and get back into cover.

StreetGrinda's big shootas were now aware of the Spears as well and fired sporadically at their position.

Dust raised as dakka fire landed all around them without any significant accuracy.

"Position achieved." came in Horatus voice over the vox.

"Proceed, disable and destroy." ordered Ioras.

Horatus and three marines launched from the roof and fallen several metres before landing at the armoured bulk.

It was a jump that would break any normal men but Spears landed without any incident. Their weight crushing the bulk, bending it inwards.

"This thing is sturdy." said Horatus seeing the bulk bending but still holding under his impact.

Fextus and Deciaci mislanded onto the top tracks and started being pulled backwards.

Fextus manage to use his momentum to roll away fro the tracks and get on solid plates.

Deciaci grabbed the track teeth and launched himself forwards regaining his balance. He gained the momentum to run towards the edge and reached the solid plates.

Horatus was already at work, he swung in chainsword in a downright arc and hit one of the twin-linked big shoota barrels. He squezed the trigger and the motors came alive. Chainsword started chewing into the barrel with its teeth. Screeching metal sound ended when the chainsword cut through.

Horatus retracted his weapon and started cutting the other big shoota. He managed to cut down the barrels but the crew firing the guns was oblivious to it. The short and broken barrels still fired with total inaccuracy and even damaging themselves as the bullets rammed into the misshaped barrels.

Greenskin gunners were more concerned with shooting the guns instead of hitting their targets it seemed.

Herean unslung his boltpistol and shot the last remaning big shoota barrel, blowing it apart.

"There are no hatches." said Deciaci, him and Fextus was looking around for any trace of an opening in the armour.

"Then we make one." Horatus said and hit the metal plating with his chainsword.

Sparks and bits of metal flew as the chainsword teeth grinded the plating.

He pull back his sword seeing it did no significant damage at all. There were only lines of shining metal where the sword tried to cut into.

"Horatus, use krak." ordered Ioras through the vox.

Horatus unhooked his Krak grenade and armed it.

"Get behind the tower." he ordered and the marines scrambled.

He lodged the krak in front of the turret tower and ran backwards.

Explosion was intense and not as spread out as a frag grenade. Gun tower shielded the marines from the explosion. The focused explosive charge of the kraks were designed to penetrate armour.

They returned and found an opening where the grenade was a second before.

"Now we kill greenskins." Horatus said.

An Ork tried to climb the opening but Deciaci fired his bolter into his face.

"Fextus, frag them." ordered Horatus.

Fextus lobbed a frag grenade into the breach as the marines took breaching positions at the sides. Explosion came out bringing pieces of metal and smoke as well as a single thumping sound. Confines of the StreetGrinda turned the frag into a pressurized killer.

"Breach and clear?" asked Deciaci.

Horatus waited for Ioras' command.

"Clear it." ordered Ioras and the four marines dashed into the breach.

Inside the StreetGrinda was a confined space there was another Ork corpse next to the one Deciaci shot dead.

Two Orks and several grots came towards them. Deciaci killed the Ork on his side with a well placed bolt round. Horatus fired his boltpistol blowing the Ork's lungs out. Grots turned and ran towards a supposed exit.

Fextus and Herean was in motion, the meant to climb the opening and onto the hull to shoot at the fleeing greenskins.

"Let them go, don't waste ammo on those wrenched creatures." Horatus said.

"Your lack of violence concerns me, brother. You're not sick are you?" joked Deciaci.

"We need to left some for our friendly Lion Warriors." said Horatus.

They climbed atop the now dead StreetGrinda and waited for the squad to come to them.

Ioras and Lion Warriors met half way through.

"Me and my brothers thank you for you assistance" said their wounded sergeant.

"We serve the same Emperor." said Ioras.

"You're the Emperor's Spears then." said the sergeant.

When Ioras did not reply he continued.

"I am Alpha Sergeant Leton of Squad Kaziba, Lion Warriors." introduced himself.

"Apothecary Ioras of Squad Extus, Emperor's Spears, Idagenia's salvation battlegroup." said Ioras.

"An apothecary, leading a squad." said Leton more to point it out instead of asking.

"Is that odd?" asked Ioras.

"Not really, but rare in Lion Warriors." Leton said.

"Well then you're in luck that I am here." Ioras said pointing his head towards Leton's missing arm.

"I'll be fine." Leton said.

Ioras closed in on the sergeant and looked at his wound.

"Of course you will be, you're an Astartes, the wound is already closed itself." Ioras said revealing his narthecium.

A needle snicked out of his narthecium, Lion Warriors carrying the sergeant tensed at the sight of it.

"This will rejuvenate you." he said holding out the needle.

"Thank you, brother Apothecary." Leton said and accepted the incision on his wound.

A few seconds later he started to feel energized and refreshed even his wound was great.

One other Lion Warrior was carrying the still intact powerfist the sergeant had lost.

"So how do you know about us?" asked Ioras.

"This planet is under our protection, we know everything going on." replied Leton curtly, as if Ioras' question challenged his Chapter's competence.

"You also know that Orks breached into the city cluster?" asked Ioras to open the subject to talk.

"We were aware." replied Leton.

Horatus' group was now close by and ten marine of Emperor's Spears outnumbered and outgunned the six Lion Warriors.

Leton also realised this, considering his condition the Lion Warrior squad was no match for the Spears.

"So why are you here?" Leton asked keeping a civil conversation.

"We are trying to reach to the Lion command, we were not debriefed when we arrived at the planet." lied Ioras.

Leton had his helmet off and from his eyes Ioras was able to register that his lie didn't convinced the Lion Warrior.

"We also need to return to the command as we our lost marines, maybe you would accompany us." offered Leton.

Ioras could feel the game the Lion Warrior was playing. He meant to pull them towards a well manned Lion Warriors position and then capture them.

Alpha Sergeant Leton was standing on his own now.

"I don't think so Lion Warrior, we know of the games you played on our chapter." said Ioras aiming his boltpistol at Leton's head.

Entire squad also raised their arms towards the six Lion Warriors remaining.

"What games?" asked Leton.

"Stop playing, you know what you chapter did." accused Ioras.

"You assume too much, Apothecary." said Leton.

"You claim that you don't know about your chapter lords falsifying a message to divert us away from Echtesia." said Ioras.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have no knowledge of this." said Leton.

"And what about your Spahkii stormtroopers trying to kill us?" said Ioras.

"Kill you? I confess that we had orders to apprehend you but my squad never got any orders to kill Astartes." said Leton enraged.

Julius came close to Ioras holding out his bolter "Maybe he really is out of the loop." he said.

"We can't let them roam and give away our position." said Iulius.

"So you would kill us?" asked Leton.

"No. We won't" Ioras said.

"But we can't leave them alone and we can't bring them with us." pointed out Horatus.

"We can't. But I have an idea." Ioras said.

They marched the Lion Warriors towards the debris where they can hide from roaming Orks and took off their power providing backpacks.

"Their armours shall be their shackles." said Ioras as his marines took Lion Warrior's backpacks.

Julius and Deciaci had carried the dead Lion Warriors they can recover and bring them to Ioras.

"Also, I will be extracting the gene-seeds of your brothers, so that we will have an ace in the hole with every Lion Warrior we face." said Ioras approaching the Lion Warriors.

"You're a vile disgusting thing, Apothecary." shouted Leton.

"On a distant planet, your kind is trying to kill me and my brothers and you call me vile, Lion." said Ioras punching the neck of the first dead Lion Warriors.

After a second he pulled back his narthecium with the gene-seed intact. He performed the extraction on the others and preserved the precious gene-seed in his narthecium gauntlet.

"Don't worry, once this ordeal is done I will return these to your chapter, where they belong." assured Ioras.

They left the Lion Warriors behind and marched towards the Lion Warriors command only a short distance afar.


	31. Chapter XXVII - Holiday Special

**-XXVII - Holiday Special-**

"Why am I doing this?" Julius asked himself.

Squad Extus moved sure-footed towards their objective but doubt started to creep into Julius' mind.

His former squad, his brothers died because of him. Even after the events he learned nothing. He continued to let his emotions ran amok.

His anger and hate got the better of him before. And now he lost his commander's trust.

He felt that his self worth is diminishing away.

"Maybe, maybe there was no retribution." Julius thought.

His mind raced with doubt and self-imposed shame.

He failed everyone and everything.

His brothers.

His lords.

His Emperor.

"I don't even deserve to die in battle." he thought.

Everyone around him was as shadows to him. He did not want to see anyone. His failure was rooted deep in his heart.

He felt it like it was a cancer in his lungs. It stuck like a black goo and hold him back.

As if his soul had petrified, he felt nothing other than the dark feeling in his gut.

"Orks!" shouted Iulius in alarm.

Auspex's monitor was lit with dozens of red skull marks designating Orks.

"Take cover and prepare for battle." ordered Ioras.

Extus broke into cover, some kneeling behind fallen columns while other rising to vantage points at debris slopes.

Iulius hefted his heavy bolter and knelt behind a broken aquila statue in the middle of the street.

There was a wide opening which looked like a gathering ground before the war but now it was pocketed with blast marks and filled with rubble.

Achagon climb atop a balcony where he can see afar thanks to his enhanced Astartes eye sight and his sniper-scope.

Iulius was taking cover behind a column, hiding from sight. Orks would not see him before they got close to Extus' position.

Julius stood behind him, bolter in hand.

"Arm bolters." ordered Ioras.

"Visual." said Achagon.

"How many?" asked Ioras.

"At least a dozen."

Orks shootas were the first ones to reach the opening and they climb over the rubble to spread out.

"Precision fire!" shouted Ioras and bolter barked.

Extus picked their targets and fired single shots to maim or kill.

Several Orks fell, not getting up.

Others reached pieces of fallen debris and took cover.

Shootas started firing with horrible accuracy on the Extus' position.

Dust rose as dakka fire landed around them but Spears was not fazed by the incoming fire.

"Return fire." shouted Ioras.

Julius got one Ork shoota on his irons and took the shot.

Ork's brains decorated the debris around him, his broken neck lolled forward making his half-torn chin swing side to side.

As the body dropped a dozen more Orks joined the battle. These were slugga boys carrying crude melee weapons and their signature pistols, the slugga.

"More mobs ahead, dozens of them." shouted Achagon and took a shot.

Iulius broke cover and chewed down the charging Orks with his heavy bolter.

Heavy bolter roared like a beast of war spitting bolt rounds. Huge weapon shook and gave birth to dozens of empty shells that clatter loudly, free from their 1.00 calibre rounds.

Several Orks were ripped apart by the initial burst. Explosive heads ripped muscle and broke bone like axe striking wood.

One Ork went down screaming in pain as the bolt round penetrated into his guts and exploded. His stomach, liver, kidneys and intestines first blowing outwards and turning into torn soup of organ meat and blood, they failed to penetrate the stomach muscles due to their density.

Ork fell on his knees, vomiting his own organs as his screams were cut short by the vomit.

Iulius fired again cutting down more Orks.

He ended the Ork change single handedly, but it cost him the precious ammo his backpack is feeding.

"Reserve, Iulius." shouted Ioras.

"Affirmative." said Iulius and packed his heavy bolter.

Julius fired again a single shot missing an Ork barely. Achagon corrected his mistake by dropping the Ork, leaving it with half a neck.

Orks shootas were firing but return fire from Deciaci, Herean and Horatus killed three of them and forced others into cover.

Combatzone fell silent for a moment but it was cut short as more Orks became visible, aiding their pinned brethren.

Sluggas and shootas all mixed, at least three dozen broke through the debris and charged at the Extus.

"There is so many of them." said Horatus in a calm voice, voicing his concern.

"We'll manage." said Ioras.

"Lord?" asked Iulius asking for fire permission.

"Fire at will." shouted Ioras breaking cover.

He walked forward firing from hip. His bolter ran dry a few seconds later but at least five Orks were dead. He grabbed a fresh magazine from his belt and rammed the butt of his hand into the spent magazine dislodging it from it's socket. In a moment his bolter was full again. He sprayed more at the oncoming Orks.

Julius also rose from cover and fired a full burst at the charging Orks killing two.

Ork shoota fire ricocheted off his armour but he ignored the impacts.

Orks closed firing sluggas. They were close now, only few metres before they reached Ioras.

Even under the hail of bolter fire and sniper fire, Orks charged. Their ranks died in droves but their frenzy carried them forward.

Rexus came into view and poured fourth a column of fire from his heavy flamer.

Heat cooked Ork guts in their own bodies as their flesh burned and wrinkled.

"They're keep coming." voxed Achagon but the mass of Orks was felt as their footsteps rumbled the very ground.

"Walkers" said Julius hearing the loud rumble the Ork machines make.

Orks in their hundreds broke through the debris and filled the clearing as a green tide.

"WAAAGH!" roar rose as at least a hundred Orks charged.

There was no stopping them. On top of them two crude Ork walkers lumbered forwards on their bipedal feet.

Their pistols rose and fell as the foul Ork engine inside them coughed smoke and ash onto the air to keep them marching.

These were killa kans, rumbling ork walkers piloted by grots.

They came in firing their big shootas, one of them fired it's rokkit launcher and manage to his the body of charging Orks.

Explosion rose dust and rained body parts all around.

"Fall back." ordered Ioras and Extus started to retreat.

They ran from the mass of Orks following them just behind.

"Switch to close combat." voxed Ioras and Julius gripped his chainsword.

Its hilt felt good in his hand. He wanted to hear its roar as the teeth saw through Ork flesh.

He wanted his boltpistol to blow Ork heads.

He wanted to kill them all.

"Kill them all." he said.

"Repeat that." said Ioras.

"I will kill them all." said Julius to himself.

"What?" Ioras looked at Julius.

They were still running but Julius stopped in the instant.

"Come to me you inbred aliens!" he shouted raising his chainsword.

Ioras ordered the rest of the squad to retreat but he stopped and ran back at Julius.

"Julius, listen to me. You can't do this, you can't win." he shouted.

"All I have to do is die, Ioras. Then this will all be over, I will be over." he said.

Ioras grabbed his shoulderpad and pulled backwards but Julius stood still.

Orks were close now, so close.

A distant shot rang and the lead Ork dropped. Achagon had his sniper rifle smoking in the distance. He took another shoot and felled another one.

"You don't need to die, Julius. You need to live. To avenge. Come on." shouted Ioras pulling at his backpack.

"I need to avenge my brothers, I need to kill Orks. Kill them all." mumbled Julius.

"We need to go now!" shouted Ioras but Julius was not registering his words.

"There is no hope for me now. Only death." said Julius and lunged forwards.

He shouldered his way onto the Ork mass but was dragged behind. The Ork in front of him was being crush by him and the mass.

Orks pushed forward not stopping for only one Space Marine. Their charge was overeager and they continued it for the sake of charging now.

As the Orks in front of him started to stop to fight this one Space Marine there became a still point in this flowing mass of green.

Julius ducked under a choppa swing and strike out with his chainsword. Then fired his boltpistol to end another Ork.

He fought three Orks at the same time.

"Not again." he said through gritted teeth.

His chainsword ripped an Ork's eye and into his brain.

"I won't lose again." he said.

Butt of his boltpistol cracked one Orks skull.

"For Decimus!" he shouted.

Chainsword chewed up a leg maiming the Ork.

"For Duros!"

He rammed his boltpistol at a mouth and pulled the trigger.

"For Herkon!"

Chainsword parried a choppa and landed on an Ork shoulder in a looping motion.

"For Hekeran!"

Slugga round rocked his shoulder.

"For Rusuf!"

Another slugga round blew just above his visor plate and he was dazed.

"For Taarus!"

Ork shoulder landed on his chest sending him backwards.

"FOR TEMPES!"

He was falling. Boltpistol rang and Ork's head vaporized.

Land greeted him like and old lost friend. His armour groaned under the impact.

"This is the end. At last." Julius thought as four Ork came at him weapons wishing for blood.

He did not close his eyes. He wanted to see his death. Death is coming. Death. Peaceful and concluding death.

Orks ripped apart as bolter fire rang over the marching of the Orks.

Bolter fire rose so high that for an instant it drowned the street.

One after the other Orks died and died and died and died.

Littering the streets, Ork organs, heads, eyes, tongues and teeth all around. Blood crawled among their dead like red snakes but the Orks kept coming.

The charging mass roared another "WAAAGH" as they charged ahead of Julius.

Julius grabbed his helmet and clicked it free. His visor was clogged with blood and body fluids. His eyes were also burning from irony blood.

"Cursed Ork blood." he said as the Ork around him blew apart with each roar of the bolter fire.

A shadow fell over him as he tried to rise.

"Want to die, marine?" the figure asked in high gothic.

Julius realised that the figure was holding out a white armoured hand.

He grabbed it taking his chances.

"Death is my release." he said.

"A meaningless death does not befit a Space Marine. For the Emperor, we rise and fall." figure said.

Now Julius could see his saviour in full detail.

He had a white hair and a huge white beard locked together with brass ornaments. His power armour was bright blood red save for his gauntlets. Over his shoulder pads was the fur of an ice bear of old terra, as white as snow itself.

"Who are you?" he asked.

He looked at his left shoulder pad for insignia and saw a green pine coming out of a skull, the skull was crying blood.

"We are the Winter Bringers." said the figure.

Julius realised the dozen armoured figures standing behind his saviour.

They all wore the same coloured armour expect the white fur.

Accompanying them was at least a hundred smaller figures. These were odd figures that look almost human. They wore padded green combat jackets and had pointy ears and freckles on their faces. Their hair was burnt orange coloured. They all carried lasguns and shotguns.

These figures was midget sized but they looked well built nonetheless.

"Are those? Abhumans?" Julius asked.

"They're Wild Kin." replied the figure directly not giving any specific details.

"Dying for nothing is the true failure for a Space Marine, Julius. Remember that." red figure said.

"How do you know my name? What are you?" he asked.

"I'm called Lord Klaus and these are my humble warriors." he said gesturing towards the marines and the abhumans.

Julius realised that Klaus had a power-axe that looked like carved out of ice instead of any metal known to Imperium.

Klaus raised his axe towards the sky and a single snow piece fell from the sky.

Julius felt the air got cold and grey clouds filled the sky.

"Are you a librarian?" he asked in amazement.

"I don't attend to any library, save one." Klaus responded.

Winter Bringers were all tactical marines save two, who wore the hollowed terminator armour and had storm bolters.

They did not gave pause to the Orks amassing ahead and marched forwards passing Klaus and Julius.

"Where did you come from?" Julius asked.

"Time for questions are over. Time for war is now." Klaus said and marched forwards bidding Julius to join him.

Julius looked back before following Klaus but he failed to see where Extus went.

Fog intensified, snow fell more and more. Ice took hold of Klaus' axe.

"Ready?" he prompted.

"Always." replied Julius.

"Charge! Winter and Doom!" roared Klaus and the Winter Bringers charged.

Their bolters firing from hip they left their small compatriots behind with their long strides but the little warriors would not be kept out of fighting.

Power armour crashed onto the Ork mass. The endless greentide shoot as marines and terminators crashed into them breaking bone.

Klaus' power-axe fell and chopped clean an Ork head. Julius roared his chainsword into Ork brains ripping them out of their skull.

Ripped brains splashed onto his face. He felt alive.

"Kill them all!" he shouted.

Bolters were still barking at close range blowing Orks two and even three rows behind the fighting.

Terminator crushed an Ork breaking his spine onto his pelvis with his powerfist.

Ork defense was faltering but they still hold the numbers against the outnumbered marines.

That ended when the Wild Kin reached the battleline. They charged lasguns firing and shotguns spitting slugs at the Orks.

They also carried small wood axes that were well balanced and heavy to chop through flesh with ease.

Their axes rose and fell as their off hand lasguns kept firing at close range.

Orks died in their droves and they had to rise atop the Ork dead to advance.

Their slaughter was cut short as killa kans reached them.

Three Killa kans charged forwards but so did the two terminators. One Killa kan raised its sawing hand but the terminator punched it as it landed towards his head, obliterating it. Terminator locked his stormbolter barrel onto the visor plate of the kan and fired a burst, showering the grot inside all around the kan's drive pod.

Second Terminator was more direct, he used his Astartes speed to punch into the Kan's chest as pull out the screaming grot. He held the grot in his powerfist and shot at Orks with his stormbolters. Grot, limbless and bleeding from several forced amputations kept screaming.

Powerfist closed and his lungs burst from his mouth. The pink lungs choked his screams. Terminator threw the mutiated grot at the Orks.

Klaus and Julius was against the last Killa Kan. It roared it's saw-hand and hit Julius in the chest. He fell sideways but got back up again.

Klaus dodged the next swing with his quick feetwork and crashed his axe into the leg pistols of the Kan.

It got stuck. Grot fired his big shoota but Klaus was faster. He dropped avoiding the deadly close range fire and swung upwards chopping the barrel from the big shoota. He turned on his heels and grabbed the axe in a two-handed hold. It crushed at the chest of the kan. Grot inside avoided the blade barely but was screaming from fear anyhow.

Klaus did not pull his blade and let it stand there. Ice formed on Kan's chest. Then it grew and grew until it encompassed the entire body of the Kan.

Grot inside was frozen to death.

Julius came at Klaus.

Orks were already retreating before the might of this powerful enemy.

"I don't know what to say." said Julius.

"Don't say anything, just listen." Klaus said.

"You made a mistake before but remember that we are not gods, but we war against the gods. Their warped games upon our flesh, upon our soul. Their mocking cries, we fight against that, Julius. Remember, never to bow. Never give in, never let them beat you without a fight. Dying is not an end you can wish, for you live by Emperor's divine will alone, He is your lord and master and you don't own your life. He does."

"I..." Julius managed.

"You're not perfect. Be imperfect Julius, but kept fighting for him, not for yourself." said Klaus holding Julius shoulderpad.

"I will." Julius said nodding.

"Good. We leave now. Emperor guide your path, Julius." said Klaus walking towards his men waiting at the distance.

"Can't you stay, we could use your help." said Julius.

Klaus turned towards him and looking down shook him head.

"When the cycle is complete, Winter ends." he said and kept walking.

Winter Bringers and Wild Kin ahead walked into the fog and disappeared from sight.

Klaus was the last one to reach the fog and stopped for a second. He turned his head and smiled a thin smile at Julius before disappearing in the white fog.

* * *

 ***Winter Bringers and Wild Kin colour schemes are available at lambdgod blogspot page.**

 **Let the new year burn.***


	32. Chapter XXVIII

**-XXVIII-**

"Look! Trenches." said Horatus pointing towards the dug out lines in the rubble.

Julius could swore that the Assault Sergeant's voice came out happy from seeing something resembling combat.

The dullness of the long walk to the bunker kept them in a state of ignorance but now they were so close to their objective.

"Eyes sharp, I don't want any Lions ambushing us." said Ioras.

Squad Extus was on edge, the thought of an Astartes army as their enemy nerved all of them.

Iulius checked the geo-maps on his visor display.

"We are almost out of the hive cluster." he pointed out.

In reality the streets and the buildings on the map was indistinguishable from one another and it was impossible to tell exactly where the cluster ended and the trenches began.

They reached the trenches and Horatus put his feet on a pillbox to lean forward. Trench was filled with guardsmen and Ork corpses.

"Who won?" asked Horatus.

Julius and Achagon peered over the corpses inside and outside the trenches.

Achagon shook his helmet and moved ahead to scope the far distance.

"No idea." said Julius.

"Do we expect Orks this close to Lion's position?" asked Iulius.

"We expect nothing, but be prepared for everything." said Ioras.

As if in answer Iulius raised the barrel of his gun and the huge bolter variant cycled several bolt rounds into the chamber, heavy bolter was in battery and ready to fire in a moment notice.

"I see them, Lord." said Achagon peeking through his scope.

"Lions?" asked Ioras to confirm as he moved near Achagon.

"Affirmative." Achagon replied and passed the sniper to Ioras as he crouched beside him.

Ioras took a glance and saw a dozen marines painted gold-yellow armour. The chapter badge was clearly marking them as Lion Warriors.

"They're Lions, alright." said Ioras as if to confirm the obvious.

"That's good news." said Horatus finally feeling free of tension now that their enemy is clear.

"They have a razorback." said Ioras passing the sniper to Achagon.

"And that's bad news." said Horatus lowering his helmet in irritation.

"We fought the Ork vehicles." said Julius.

"Those were lumbering junks, this is a fully sanctioned Imperial warmachine." said Horatus.

"Things are not easy when you don't sport a jump-pack, eh?" said Julius.

"That's not what I said." replied Horatus angrily.

Julius was having his fun making Horatus angry but Ioras did not had the mood jokes.

"Cut it." he said curtly and moved towards the trenches.

Ioras wanted this mission to go as smoothly as possible. With the recent events and the failure of Julius on Idagenia resulting in the death of their battle brothers, the Spears needed a breakthrough. He wanted this mission to set things right and rise the fighting spirit of the chapter. That's why he even wished to lead the squad and not have Galieo take the burden. He half thought this was going to be another suicide mission but hoped for the best anyway, putting his faith in the Emperor.

"Great lord, guide us." he whispered under his breath.

"Didn't catch that, my lord." said Achagon turning his helmet towards Ioras and pulling the lid on his scope to keep away any sun-reflections that might give away their position.

"We are out-gunned, out-manned and out-armoured." stated Ioras as neutrally as he can.

Situation did not look good for the Spears.

"And they have an entrenched position, while Orks roam all around us." said Iulius coming close.

He did not realise the point Ioras was trying to make and added his own disadvantages to the Ioras' already grim list.

"I noticed." replied Ioras keeping irritation out of his voice.

As they were looking at the distant Bunker position of the Lion Warriors, Julius and Horatus was walking inside the trenches to find anything of interest.

"This place is a mess." said Horatus and stepped disrespectfully to an Ork's head, crushing his forehead. Brain matter squirmed over the cracks as he moved on.

"Guardsmen died here." said Julius trying to remind Horatus of their sacrifice.

"Digging holes, a cowards way of fighting." said Horatus.

Julius did not continue the meaningless debate and looked around him instead.

Among the dead, the blood and the dirt he saw a glimmer.

He crouched halfway and grabbed the glimmering thing in his huge fingers.

It was a golden Aquila on an iron chain. Whoever was the previous owner of this trinket was not rich enough to buy himself a matching chain and went with the cheapest he could afford.

Aquila however was too rich for such a man.

"Probably a heirloom." thought Julius.

Horatus was moving ahead without realising Julius' delay.

"Look at this place, junk and corpses, nothing more to be found here." he said without turning and moving forward.

Julius held the icon through the chain with his gigantic armoured fingers. The icon was too small for him but he felt it's significance.

Someone put their faith into this metal trinket, they wished that it was the conduit of the God Emperor's will. Maybe it was.

Julius did not gave thought on the Emperor's divine will or the magics of Chaos other than his total obedience to the Emperor and his total contempt for Chaos.

Despite being an Astartes himself, he never saw the Emperor himself. He never even saw Terra. The closest image he knew of the Emperor was the stained glass or paintings of him to chapels and cathedrals.

"How odd that we put so much faith into someone we never saw." he thought.

He dismissed the thought instantly, realising how dangerous it is.

"A questioning mind is the slow path to damnation." he recited cutting off his vox link so that other would not hear him pray.

"In the darkness, there is only the Emperor."

"Never bent, never lose edge, keep sharp, as I am his Spear." he finished the prayer.

"What are you hobbling about back there?" Horatus vox link came in suddenly, making him jump.

He did not realise it but sweat gathered on his brow, there is no worse end for a Space Marine then damnation.

Once Chaos moved into your soul and corrupted it there was no return. And not even a billion bolter round could not prevent such a fate. Only the pure faith in God Emperor could shield one from the taint of Chaos.

"Lord Guilliman, don't let me stray." he prayed again.

He put the golden Aquila into one of his empty ammo bags and moved on hefting his bolter across his chest.

"Horatus?" he shouted ahead.

But no reply returned.

"Horatus?" he voxed this time.

A second of silence endured as he moved ahead slowly.

Horatus revealed himself in an instant from the side of the trench, there was a door that was camouflaged to look like a dirt wall.

"Felt any fear, brother?" he said amusingly despite the horrible corpses all around his feet. Both Ork and guardsmen here were ripped apart, probably from a close proximity frag.

Julius stood unimpressed.

"You know the answer to that." he replied back.

"What are you doing in there? Other than being an idiot." he asked.

"There are tunnels in here, wanted to see what's in there. There sure is nothing interesting in the trenches." he said.

Julius peered inside and all he could see was a mound of guardsmen and civilian corpses. Orks probably found the door and killed everyone inside while they were cowering.

"Anything of interest?" Julius asked.

"Nah, lots of civilians though." Horatus said disinterested.

"You two, come in." came in Ioras' voice through the vox.

"Yes, lord?" prompted Horatus.

"On me, now." Ioras ordered.

"Affirmative." replied them both and moved quickly to scale the trench and ran towards Ioras' position.

Squad was gathered around behind a cover where any peering enemies would not see them. Julius also realised the remnants of a huge metal dish over what's left of the building they used for cover.

"Clever of Ioras." he thought, the metal dish would distract any Auspex scans in their direction. They would register Spears as random noise instead of a gathering of Space Marines. It also depended on the Lion's scanning devices and having an expert reading the scanners such as a Techmarine, but Julius doubted they would put any valuable crew or equipment to such a disposable forward bunker.

They reached the squad and knelt as the others did.

"What's the plan?" asked Horatus as impatient as ever.

Achagon looked over Ioras.

"Go ahead." Ioras said.

"We spotted two combat squads of Lion Warriors Tactical, they're armed with heavy bolters mostly and they have a razorback standing by."

"What's the gear on the razor?" asked Julius.

Horatus never thought of asking the weaponry of Razorback for his type of warfare never included any vehicles other than aerial dropships.

"Lascannons." said Achagon.

"Warp and ruin." cursed Julius.

"Easy." said Ioras.

A lascannon was a weapon powerful enough to punch through power armour in an instant. The bolters they could handle but such heavy weaponry put each member at great risk. It also out-ranged everything they had in their puny arsenal.

"Things turned sour real fast." commented Iulius.

"Shut up all of you." Ioras was getting angry.

"If you stop moaning like a bunch of Orks, we can get to thinking of a plan." said Ioras.

"It's not easy when Assault squads aren't there to save your armoured butt from vehicles, eh?" said Horatus at Julius, taking his chance to return an answer.

"Shut up! The next one to talk anything useless about the Razorback will spent a month under heavy penance at the chapel." Ioras roared at the squad on the vox.

Squad fell silent for a moment. Achagon was the first one to break the silence.

"About the razorback..." he said slowly.

"What?" Ioras' face was red with anger and his helmet snapped at Achagon.

"I think I can shoot it's targeting reticles, lord." Achagon said quickly.

"Oh." Ioras replied returning to calm.

"That won't do, we can't risk it." replied Iulius.

"They won't even see me coming." said Achagon defending his case.

"He is right. I won't have my men squander on single shots, we need a better plan." replied Ioras.

"We found tunnels in the trenches." said Horatus as if that would help them.

"Anything else?" asked Iulius.

"Nothing of value, lots of dead though." Horatus said casually as if remembering the horrible stench and the gory display of littered bodies at the last minute.

Julius put his elbow on his bag where he keep the Aquila and realised he never even bothered to dig out it's owner. The poor guardsmen was probably buried under corpses.

They heard roaring in the distance. Achagon snapped his scope at his eye.

"Orks." he declared.

"Coming here?" asked Ioras.

They were able to see the faint Ork traces in the distance.

"They are raising quite a lot of dust for infantry." thought Julius.

"No. They're moving towards the Red River." said Achagon.

"They're not infantry are they?" asked Julius.

"No, they're bikers it seems, as well as buggies of some sort." replied Achagon.

"Why did you asked?" said Ioras.

"I have an idea." replied Julius.

"Let's hear it." said Ioras.

They closed ranks to hear Julius out.


	33. Chapter XXIX

**-XXIX-**

"That plan would never work." commented Horatus.

"We don't know that." said Iulius.

"Just to point out, isn't this treason?" asked Achagon in a low voice unsure as if to voice such an opinion.

"They forced our hand, we need every advantage we can get."

"He is right, we have no choice. They never nothing short of hostile towards us." supported Ioras.

"I agree, they claim us dumb enough to fall for their shadow games, they will see us resolute." added Horatus anger flaring in his voice.

"Don't be hasty to spill their blood, like them or not they're still Astartes." said Ioras.

"Since nobody will, I will take the role of wisdom in this one. They can use this against us afterwards and I'm not sure we want to explain the contents of this plan to Chaplain Galieo while a hostile Chapter is breathing down our necks." said Iulius placing his heavy bolter on his knee, he had a habit of using his hands when talking.

"How will they figure it out?" said Julius as if to finish the debate.

"They won't , they would be dead." claimed Horatus raising his chainsword at shoulder high.

"We aren't killing Astartes unless they fire first." said Ioras.

"Of course, lord." said Horatus.

"Let's do this. Move!" ordered Ioras and ten marines were on the move again.

Six of them entered the trench tunnels while Achagon, Julius, Ioras and Iulius march towards the overlooking hill between the Orks and Lion Warriors.

Julius looked towards the Lion Warriors bunker and he could clearly see the Razorback with lascannons waiting idle. If they were to be discovered the long range laser weapons would cut them down.

"Time is against us." warned Julius.

"Which one?" asked Achagon scoping the Ork bikers.

Ork vehicle group was riding at neck-breaking speeds towards the Red River but slowed down to fight with several guardsmen units they encountered. The fight was quickly over and they left chopped apart Imperial corpses riddled with dakka fire behind them. Their track dust was rising high as they roamed unchallenged.

Group was mainly bikers but there were at least four buggies. Buggies were four wheeled fast vehicles but two of them had tracks on their back instead of wheels.

Julius looked at the horribly designed Ork vehicles and tried to analyse the weapons they carried. Three of the buggies had those Ork machine guns on them, bikes also had Ork machine guns but they were smaller compared to the ones carried by the buggies.

He also realised that all the red painted bikes were on the lead while the black painted rest was slower and falling behind.

"Odd coincidence." he dismissed it.

"Saw that one with the flag?" He said to Achagon pointing towards the lead Biker.

Achagon didn't reply instead shifted his sniper to the target and took the shot.

"Stinking Ork guts!" he swore when his bullet missed and instead his the leading Ork Biker in the shoulder plate.

Ork biker was a huge Nob leading his biker boyz and even the explosive round wasn't enough to topple his from saddle. The shock and the impact made him veer the bike but his expertise in riding quickly took over and he righted with bike without any further problems.

His head snapped at the direction of the shot and he barred his teeth. It was pure skill that he stayed on track when his bike went out of control. He pull the breaks all the way and turned his bike in a violent drifting to stop. He leaned right and manage to stop from the incredible speed he was riding at.

His boyz stopped the same, they realised the distress of their Nob and started shouting and swinging their choppas his towards the Spears' position.

Achagon took a second shot at the Nob. Nob turned sideways and again took the blow on his shoulderpad. His head was the target but his reflexes saved him.

Orks throttled their bikes and charged forward. The Nob let his boyz go faster then him on purpose and let them create a protective cover of bike metal and Ork flesh around him.

"Lost sight, sorry Lord." said Achagon ashamed at his failure.

"No worries, Iulius do your thing." Ioras said watching the Orks intently.

Iulius rose over the cover and started firing in controlled bursts at the Orks. His burst took one Ork biker on the chassis and blew its front wheel from the body. Ork crashed violently and his bike jumped high in air as it's awesome kinetic energy hit the ground.

Rest of the Ork bikers was able to move sideways skillfully and manage to stay away from the jumping and crashing bike.

Metal shrapnels rained all around but the bikers were not hazed one bit. The big shootas on the buggies started to return fire at Iulius but he stayed resolute even under the incoming fire.

Ork fire was unaccurate but deadly nontheless. Astartes Power Armour was more than enough to stop shoota rounds but one would never knew if his end would come as a lucky shot that is improbably but still a reality.

Several rounds hit Iulius' armour and scrathed the light-blue ceremite plates that were dimmed with dirt and dust of a dead city they traversed.

Sparks flew around lighting Iulius' eye lenses. He didn't stop firing as more dakka fire landed on his armour. One round hit him in the forehead and jerked his head backwards a bit.

"That's enough, marines, retreat!" ordered Ioras in his iron voice.

Heavy bolter fire ceased in that second and they turned to run away from the Orks.

Julius saw Razorback and at least five Lion Warriors was moving to their position. They heard the shots and obviously detected the huge dirt column the Ork bikers were making.

Ork Bikers risen the hill quickly pushing their vehicles to the limit.

"Inside now." ordered Ioras as the three marines jumped to the trenches and entered the hidden tunnels. Ioras was the last to enter.

Horatus was waiting for them inside restless.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"All done." answered Julius.

"Move ahead, take defensive positions." ordered Ioras.

They all took cover around, guns pointing at the only entrance, waiting for the outcome of their plan.

Ork shouts and roaring of the gun engines filled the hill. Lion Warriors knew what was coming.

They took cover around but they weren't expecting Ork forces from that side of the hill. The hill was entrenched and the inital Ork attack from their flank had been dealt with.

They did not know how Ork bikers manage to find a proper way through the trenches that crisscrossed the entire hill.

It wasn't important now, they were coming.

Alpha sergeant had his heavy weapons at vantage points and had his tactical marines at cover at the flanks. Razorback with it's Stormbolter and Lascannons were at the middle creating an armoured obstacle.

"No ragtag Ork bikers can penetrate our armour." bragged the gunner marine instead the Razorback.

"Cut the chatter." shouted the Alpha sergeant and banged his fist on the side of the Razorback.

Orks reached the hill top and jumped over the trench eagerly. Enjoying the sensation of leaving the earth for a short second as they kept roaring their engines.

Dust fallen from the tunnel's ceiling as a dozen Ork bikers passed overhead it.

Julius raised his head and looked at the ceiling needlessly. His head snapped back at the door a second later when gunfire started.

Lion Warriors Tactical marines was firing full burst at the Orks. Two marines fired half thei bolter blowing two Ork bikers. Bolt rounds blew their organs and limbs as their bikes fallen to the round with their riders failing. Bike's drifted with the force. Another bikes pumping engine got hit and it blew apart. Pistons and metal shards flew all around. One piston ripped the adjudant biker's eye out and he went down losing control. Ork riding the engineless bike also lost control but his speed was dimishing fast. He died nontheless his brains and lugs blowing out as Lion Warriors shot him.

"Fire!" Alpha sergeant ordered and Razorback opened fire.

Stormbolter clattered spitting horrible death blew a biker apart, mixing flesh and metal together as the rapid firing bolter delivered a dozen bolt rounds in a half second.

Lascannons bright blue laser shone bright and found its way into an Ork buggie that just went over the trenches. buggie blew apart, its engine overheating and melting in itself. Fuel rose high burning in a huge black cloud. Ork driver was obviously burned and melted to death from the powerful laser beam but the passenger was not so lucky. He lost his grip and flew ahead of his vehicle, landing at the front of another buggie. It crushed him, the driver Ork did not care. He just ran over the fellow Ork still pushing the gas hard and shouting.

The death toll of the Orks only gave them further vigour.

"WAAAGH!" shoted the Nob reaching the battleline.

Lion Warriors burst fire fully, their heavy weapons joined in. Two heavy bolters fired deadly fire at close range. Ripping two bikers apart along with their bikes.

Bikers reached the Tactical Lion Warriors and encircled them. A brutal melee started between the bikers firing fusilage from their hull-shootas.

One biker fired full burst as he charged at the Lion Warrior. Lion Warrior survived thanks to his resolute armour. He dropped to one knee and rolled, he dodged the choppa attack of the Ork rider that was meant to hit his eye lense this way. As he rose in a full motion he unsheated his combat knife. He gripped his bolter one handed and shot at the second Ork coming behind the first. Bolter fire went wide but dakka fire did not. Rounds smashed into his knee and made the Lion Warrior buckle. Space Marine's head was an easy hit for the Ork rider. He slashed through the eye lenses and directly into the brain. An astartes was dead.

Orks charged more and more circling the lone Lions. Lions fired in bursts at the bikers trying to dispatch them. But the zeal and the numbers of Orks were not to be denied.

Lion Warriors heavy bolters was able to kill more Ork bikers but the buggies was close by.

One heavy bolter devastator fell to the big shoota fire as the twin-linked guns ripped his neck apart. He hold the ground as he was choking on his own blood then collapsed and didn't move anymore. His brother screamed in anger and fired full burst at the incoming buggie. He was enraged and lost control riddling the buggie with bolt rounds. Several metal sheets blew around as the punishment of the Heavy bolter continued. Ork driver was protected by a drilled sheet of metal but it was not enough. Seven bolt rounds ripped through the sheet and embedded themselves into the flesh. Changing mass of environment triggered the bolt rounds. Ork along with his driver seat blew inside out. Entire front of the buggie was a scrap but its momentum carried it forwards. Buggie crashed into the angry Devastator. Devastator roared and braced againt the giant force hitting him. Buggie lurched and the Astartes stood firm. He stopped the ruined buggie to dead stop with his determination and bulk. But his heavy bolter was stuck between the metal sheets and him armour.

Ork gunner loooked partly confused and partly amazed at the power of the Space Marine. His confusion passed fast as the Devastator started to rip metal apart to free his heavy bolter from the wreckage. Ork gunner shifted his big shoota and started firing at the Devastator lodged at the buggie at close range. He emptied his reserve into the marine. His power armours sheets gave away as Devastator's mouth grill and eye lenses blew apart. His head snapped back and his chestplate was cracked. Devastator was so lodged into the buggie that even though he died his corpse stayed upright. Ork gunner dismounted and ran away not caring about the fight anymore.

Three Ork bikers were encircling the Razorback and taking ineffective shots at its outer hull with their sluggas.

Alpha sergeant was trying to keep them away from the Razorback. He fired and killed one of the bikers but it was quickly replaced by another.

Lascannons fired again ripping another buggie apart to his left. Stormbolter was firing full burst at the Ork bikers fighting with the Tacticals.

Nob reached the Razorback under the cover of his Ork bikers. Ork bikers fired their hull-shootas at the Razorback with no effect other than ruining the gold-yellow paint job.

Sergeant unscheated his powersword and decapitated one Ork biker as he roared by. His bike gone out of control and crashed nearby.

Nob landed a blow at the side of the Razorback with his power klaw and the machine shook.

"Move back, rip that Ork apart with the Lascannons!" shouted Alpha sergeant but there was no reply from the crew within.

The internal sensors and comms was jepordazied and the machines spirit of the Razorback was stunned from the Ork's powerful blow.

"Furs of the Lion! I'll deal with him myself." shouted the Alpha Sergeant and charged the Nob.

Nob roared his bike but kept pressing the brakes. His wheels spun in force and threw debris at the Alpha Sergeant.

Ork Nob laughed a hearty laugh as he sprayed the Astartes sergeant with dirt from his wheel.

Lion Warriors roared and swung his powersword meaning to decapitate the Nob in one swing.

Nob roared his engines and pushed his handle forward, making the bike turn at it's front wheel. The back of the bike turned left and the Nob left the arc of the swing.

Powersword swished past burning only air with its energy field. Nob landed a powerful blow at the Alpha Sergeant's chest and shattered his chestplate. Lion Warriors one lung was bleeding internally and one of his heart was punctured by a several broken ribs. He hold firm still not letting the pain take the better of him.

He stumbled backwards unintentionally from the huge blow. A blow that would kill a normal human outright, he survived it. Despite the massive pain his body did not went into catatonic shock and his extra heart and lungs would keep him alive. However he was outnumbered, nearly all of his brothers were dead and he was greviously wounded while his adversary was not even fazed.

Ork Nob roared his bike towards the Space Marine and fired full burst shoota at him. Rounds struck through the shattered chestplate and lodged themselves inside his ribs. One round hit him in the ear blowing it away. Blood washed over the Sergeant's face as several rounds barely missed his brain but cutting deep into his flesh nontheless.

He roared and charged forward but the Nob leaned backwards and let his huge weight raise the bike's front up into the air. His engines roared as he hit the Sergeant head on.

The metal spikes and Orky decorations impailing the Alpha Sergeant in the chest.

He landed his bike and stopped but the Sergeant was still alive.

Alpha sergeant choked on blood and tried to curse at the greenskins even as he died. He grabbed hold of the metal spikes but his power left his as well as his life. He died a few seconds later choking and gurgling as his hearts bled inside his lungs. Ork Nob pointed towards the now dead sergeant.

"Get if ov dere!" he shouted at his men.

Several Ork bikers dismounted and pulled at the Sergeant. Nob roared his engines in reverse and sprayed his men with dirt as they hauled the sergeant's corpse.

Nob pointed at one of his men "You der, brin me da shina choppa." he said pointing at the sergeant's powersword with his chin.

Ork scurried over in fear and grabbed the beautiful Astartes powersword and followed in his lord's heels.

Nob pain no head to him instead throttled his engines and reached the back hatch of the Razorback.

He planted two heavy blows without dismounting at the hatch and broke a hole on it.

He detached several stikk bommas from his belt and threw the lot in the gap. He throttled forwards to a safe distance while the rest of the Orks either riden fast away from the vehicle or threw themselves ahead as best as they could.

The explosion itself was no majestic. There was not enough explosive ammo inside the Razorback to satisfy the spectacle desired of the Orks. A loud bang came and burning smoke rose from the hatched and vision slits of the Razorback.

Ork Nob rode towards the Ork still carrying the powersword.

"Gimme dat!" he roared.

Ork reared in fear and throwing the sword. Nob caught it in air and admired it's blade.

"Shinin choppa iz mine!" he roared looking eagerly at the gleaming blade. Despite the Astartes blade on the hilt the powersword was beautiful.

Nob's head exploded into a red mist as bolt round ripped it inside out.

The giant Ork along with his bike fell sideways dropping the blade.

"Not even in the darkest millenia, Ork" said Achagon, his sniper barrel smoking from bolt exhaust.

"Fire!" shouted Ioras raising his chainsword and pointing towards the Ork group.

Bolter fire started in bursts, Cussax, Ioras, Achagon, Herean and Fextus was side by side at the hill top firing at the Orks relentlessly.

Two Ork biker went down screaming.

Bikes roared once more along with the last remaining buggie.

Buggie fired its big shoota but the marines was well covered and the dakka fire punctured the ground creating dust clouds around them.

As the bikers charging Iulius was from their right atop the ruins of a once-bunker. He sprayed the Orks with his heavy bolter. Rounds blew apart wheels and toppled the Ork bikers at the front.

Buggie tried to shifts it fire at the less covered Astartes with the heavy bolter. But it was riddled with bolter fire and its gunner died as Deciaci, Julius and Horatus revealed themselves at the left of the Orks.

They were firing from with dead Lion Warriors ahead of them.

The middle group slayed more Orks as Heavy Bolter fire wounded them or disabled their vehicles. The Astartes was both uphill and well entranched. Also they had the suprise attack on their side. The Ork numbers were diminished by fighting against the Lion Warriors and the sneak attack killed their leader.

Dissent started to take root and two bikers tried to turn back and run. But the unceasing bolt fire made their trip short. They toppled not far.

Four Ork biker remained and they charged desperatly at the middle marine position where Achagon and Ioras were along with Herean, Cussax and Fextus.

Rexus revealed himself at the last moment and sprayed three bikers with burning prometheum. It stuck on Ork flesh and as the Ork screamed burned their eyes in their eyeballs.

"Burn alien." he said satisfied with his job.

The last Ork biker charged towards Ioras but Ioras did not duck as one would expect.

Instead he climb the cover and stood directly in front of the Ork biker. Biker fired his dakka at full burst but Ioras turned sideways putting his shoulderpad in the trajectory with the dakka fire.

He grabbed knelt and braced his bolter his right hand at the trigger. He fired low and blew the wheel out of the bike. The machine hit the ground and in a lever motion carried the Ork ahead.

Ork flew a second and landed beside Ioras his bike crashing to a full stop.

Ioras rose and put his boot on the neck of the dazed Ork.

"Are there more Orks in this vicinity, greenskin? Talk and I let you live." he said through his mouth grill.

"No, no, us biker boyz, no boyz. Lemme go now?" said Ork in a broken gothic.

Ioras didn't reply instead shot the Ork in the forehead with his bolter. The Ork's blood sprayed on his boot but he didn't give notice. Instead he took the magazine and fixed it again feeling and improper firing sequence in the bolter.

Squad united at Ioras' position and waitied further orders.

Julius had grabbed the Lion Warriors Sergeant's powersword.

"Trophy collecting?" asked Horatus snidely.

"Honouring the fallen." answered Julius irrated with the implied accusation of grave robbing.

They waited as Ioras extracted the precious gene-seed of the Lion Warrior dead.

"What now?" asked Iulius.

Ioras nodded his head towards the bunker.

"We arrived." Ioras said.

"I hope they're home." joked Horatus.

"They better be." said Julius joke lost on him.

The squad was tense now that there was nothing between them and the Lion Warriors.


	34. Chapter XXX

**-XXX-**

"Protocol Alpha! Breach mark minus five!" voxed in Ioras punching a fresh mag into his boltgun.

The giant spent mag clanged on the surface as he strode by.

Squad moved onto the fortified bunker door. Luckily this was a backdoor that was weaker. Lion's wasn't expecting any attack from their flanks.

Horatus and Julius took positions side of the door and the squad fanned out around them in a breach position.

Rexus' heavy flamer was at Julius' column and on order he was able to scorch the close spaces of the armoured bunker if necessary.

Achagon was all they way back ready with his boltpistol and combat knife drawn instead of the sniper rifle. Long range rifle would be a hindrance in the bunker.

Ioras put his hand atop Horatus' backpad and waited for them to plant the charges.

"Kraks, primed." came in Julius' vox.

"Armed." confirmed Horatus.

It was time.

Bunker door blew inward, it's metal buckling under the impact of the anti-armour krak grenades.

Pieces of sharp metal rained into the room inside. Extus stayed still, expecting enemy to be dug in.

Julius peered his boltgun over the corner and used it's barrel-pic-feed to see inside. Boltgun rounds welcomed his investigation.

"Hostiles." Julius reported even though everyone was aware of the fact.

"Count?" asked Ioras.

"Two, either corner." Julius voxed.

"Horatus! Frag!" Ioras voxed nudging the Space Marine's powerpack.

Bolt fire had ceased, Lions waiting for the enemy not wasting their ammo needlessly.

Horatus lobbed a primed frag grenade from his belt into the breach but did not shy away from it.

Frag's explosion might not be enough to kill a Space Marine in blind luck but it would give them time to make the breach.

"Invade and clear." voxed Ioras pushing at Horatus' backpack.

Horatus half-crouched marched into the breach, his boltgun aiming from his chest.

Inside was grey smoke and a dimly lit corridor. Frag had blown out the lights in the bunker corridor.

Horatus moved in carefully with Ioras on his heels.

Boltfire came through the smoke, much louder than open space. The ringing echoed down the corridor but Horatus was hit.

Bolt round hit him in the shoulderpad then a second richocect off his chest, it's head didn't prime due to bad angle.

He went down by the impact and crashed sideways, out of Ioras' path. Ioras aimed towards the point of origin and fired a burst.

He knew whoever was shooting would not be there to take a bullet but prayed he thought the Spears were stupid.

Now that half a second had passed the attacker would thought the line was clear again, but Julius was beside Ioras waiting for such an opportunity.

He fired at the point of origin and heard the dull crack of ceremite. He hit someone, but his target did not fell, meaning that the attacker was probably unharmed.

Ioras grabbed Horatus and slided him sideways to the wall, trying to keep him out of line of fire.

Deciaci filled the gap made by Ioras and fired at the attackers. Blowing out rockrete of the bunker walls.

Julius kept firing at the end of the corridor as well pinning their attackers.

The duo with the rest of the squad behind them advanced through the corridor, firing single shots towards the corners at the end of the corridor where their attackers were covering.

A grey object flew towards them from the end of the corridor.

"Frag! lob it away!" voxed Julius.

Frag fell right between Herean and Fextus and spinned around itself. Herean kicked the frag towards the end of the corridor and it exploded just as it passed Julius and Deciaci.

Smoke filled the corridor again, obscuring all sight. Bolt-fire started raining down again and hit Julius in the right-pad. Deciaci took a shot at his knee-pad but managed to stay upright.

They moved metre by metre towards the end firing single shots and getting burst of rounds in return.

Deciaci took another shot at his leg and forced into a crouching position. He manage to fire a burst towards the point of origin and hear ceremite crack.

His gap was filled by Herean and he kept firing, busying the attackers.

"We advance." reported Julius.

"Keep it up. Julius, take the helm." voxed Ioras, he was tending to Horatus at the breach-point.

They were so close now, but Julius's gun was spent.

"Switch!" he voxed unjacking his magazine at the same time. He turned sideways and Fextus marched forward laying down bolt-fire as Julius reloaded.

Behind Julius was Rexus and Iulius carrying their heavy weapons. And behind them was Cussax and Achagon marching.

"Protocol Gamma-Epsilon." ordered Julius and the marines behind the heavy weapons crouched at the foot of the side walls.

There was a fire-gap in the instant and Iulius stepped into the middle. He laid down a pinning fire firing indiscrimanatly.

Then he backed and Rexus took the gap. He charged a few steps and spewed forth a column of flame. The closed interrior of the bunker carried the flame farther than it's usual range.

The heat blast was immense and the rockrete walls glowed light red with the confined heat.

"Charge!" Julius shouted and the marines charged at the end of the corridor.

As Julius covered the smoke he saw Herean and Fextus grapping with a Lion Warriors. Luckily the Lion Warrior had his hand broke, his gauntlet was fractured in many places and his fingers were loose.

"Deciaci's shot." Julius thought.

Two Spears was able to pin the Lion Warrior to the ground finally, overpowering him after a clean punch to his face.

Julius looked to the left and saw a Lion Warrior laying at the wall. Blood leaked from his cracked helmet.

"Mine." Julius thought as he realised that his shot almost killed a Space Marine.

He probably continued fighting on and did not regard his injury despite it's severeness.

"These Lions are prideful nontheless." he thought.

Extus had reached to the sealed-door which probably led to a command deck.

Julius knelt beside the Lion Warrior and tried to remove his helmet to see how bad the wound was.

Just as his hands touched the helmet, Lion Warrior's hands grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." his voice came through the cracked mouth grill.

"You can trust me." Julius said.

"I would never trust an enemy." the Lion Warrior said.

"I am no enemy."

"You did this to me." he replied showing his eye.

"I'm sorry but you needed to be put down." Julius said.

"Then you made a bad job. I still live." Warrior replied.

"Just let me take this helmet off you damned fool." Julius said and forcefully released his hands from the grip by twisting his hands and pulling sideways.

He grabbed the helmet and removed in carefully.

As soon as he had the helmet free it cracked in two pieces in his hands, he dropped it to the floor.

Lion Warrior had one of his eyes pierced by a broken piece of the helmet lens that still remained in his eye. His blood had clogged on it. And there was a deep gouge of flesh wound on his forehead. It bled all over his face and almost drowned his other eye. He was almost blind for all purposes.

Julius' helmet hid his expression but he felt guilt from wounding a fellow Space Marine in such a horrible way. His face was mutilated and he was half-blinded because of him. He killed many people over the years and he could take even horrible dismemberments with casuality but the guilt was something he had to cope with a lot recently.

He caused this, just as he caused the deaths of his brothers.

"What did you expect?" the Lion Warrior toyed thinking the blank expression of Julius' helmet meant horror or shock.

"I-We have an Apothecary with us." he said raising to his feet. He wanted to be away from his guilt.

Lion Warriors also got up on his feet saying "Don't bother, they won't grew an eye."

Lion Warrior had his knife drawn in the instant and shouldered into Julius knocking him down in his confusion.

Julius hit the floor hard but Iulius was watching over the exchange from the beginning and raised his Heavy Bolter towards the Lion Warrior.

"Move and I pump you with bolt rounds." he threatened.

Lion Warrior lowered his arms but still waited in a combat-ready relaxed stance, his legs spead.

"Drop the knife." Iulius said.

Combat blade clanged onto the floor and Deciaci moved forward.

He kicked the Lion Warrior at the back of his leg and forced him into a crouch.

"That was for shooting at me." he snarled.

"Tough luck." commented the Lion Warrior on his knees.

Ioras and Horatus had arrived and were looking the sealed bulk-door.

Ioras moved towards the prisoners, squad had already disabled their armour's power-backpacks which turned them into cages for their wearers.

He knelt on one knee and tended to the wounds of the half-blinded Lion Warrior.

He removed the piece of glass and injected his eye with an Astartes-Grade healing medicine from his narthecium.

"Thanks, will it grow back an eye?" the Lion Warrior mocked the Apothecary.

"No, I wouldn't waste an eye on you." Ioras replied disinterested and looked at the broken hand of the other Lion Warrior.

"Just a flesh wound, it'll pass." he commented. Actually Lion Warrior's hand had several dozen fractures but the Astartes physiology would keep it together.

"I don't need anything from you!" the Lion Warrior growled.

"Good, we agree in that." Ioras said and turned back towards the sealed door.

Squad Extus was around him, some covering the corners and other corridors while others stayed close to him.

"Do we breach it?" Horatus asked.

"That's no weakling outer-door. Trust me I've dealt with armour before." commented Iulius.

"We do brother, but we need to get in nontheless, explosives or not." Ioras said.

"Maybe we can by-pass it." suggested Julius.

"How? We are no Techmarine." replied Horatus as rash as always.

"You think they sealed these Lion Warriors outside? They must have some means to get in." he said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what they did, they must have to vox in to open the door." replied Horatus.

Ioras looked at the circular sealed door for a second thinking. Then he turned and walked at the prisoners lying helpless in their disabled power armour.

"How do we get in?" he asked.

"You can't be serious. You're expecting us tell you the way in to our own bunker?" said the blinded Lion Warrior.

"He has a point." voxed in Horatus not wanting the Lions to hear his opinion.

Julius closed in "What's your names?" he asked.

"I ain't telling you my name, traitor!" spat the Lion with broken hand.

"We are not traitors, we are loyal to the Emperor same as you." he said.

Ioras gave space to the Tactical Sergeant and let him work his ways on the prisoners. He had no patience for human psychology and it's social mazes. He only saw human psyche as a toy to be played with, via drugs and mind-altering-chemicals. He let the Librarians to meddle with the ups and downs of the meaningless human soul.

"And why were you assaulting an Imperial bunker belonging to an Astartes Chapter?" asked the eyeless Lion Warrior.

"We needed to get in" Julius said.

"And you needed to kill our brothers on the outside too? Traitor!" said the broken handed Lion almost screaming in rage.

"Orks did that, we were too late to interfere." said Julius pushing guilt into his voice.

"And where are the Orks now? I bet you were allied with those aliens to murder our brothers!" shouted the angry Lion again.

"You accuse us of consorting with aliens?" roared Horatus but Deciaci put a hand on his shoulder-pad to prevent any rash actions.

"Maybe even worse, for all we know you might be controlling these Xenos." Lion accused.

Deciaci grabbed Horatus' arm just as it was going for his bolt pistol's mag-lock.

"Don't." he voxed in.

Julius stood between Horatus and the Lion Warriors breaking the talk between the two sides. He needed the conversation to be focused on him. Horatus was not clever enough to see the way in which Julius made himself the victim of this whole deal, even though they did cause the deaths of the Lion Warriors by luring in the Orks. But the Lion Warriors didn't knew that.

"Look, Orks manage to get to your brothers, not us. We just arrived on the planet surface and was making our way through the streets." explained Julius with a half-truth.

One eyed Lion Warrior looked at Julius with his only eye. "You aren't fooling anybody, but I'll humour you." he said.

"I am Renon and this is Grilleo of the Koota Tactical, 3rd." said the one-eyed Lion Warriors.

"I am Julius of Extus and this is our lord Ioras, we are Emperor's Spears." Julius said presenting Ioras with a hand when he uttered his name.

Ioras looked as disinterested as before while being introduced.

"So what now? Julius of the Spears." Renon asked.

"We need to get in to the bunker, we need to contact your lord of command." Julius said.

"That ain't happening, we aren't letting you just walking in that bunker." Grilleo roared.

"Your brother made his argument clear, how about you?" asked Julius to Renon.

"What makes you think we have any access to the inner bunker?" asked Renon.

"No marine would be locked outside like a common guardsmen just to defend a corridor." stated Julius thinking of any dents in his argument.

"Fair enough, but that is no reason for me to betray my Chapter. That door will not open, not by us at least." Renon said.

"Enough with this waste of time." roared Horatus charging ahead.

Deciaci's grip slipped but Ioras stepped in.

"We are not harming these brother marines, not even if they wish to cooperate with us." Ioras said standing in front of Horatus.

Julius realised that the Apothecary was making himself the hero who defended prisoners against an enraged marine.

"We aren't getting anything out of this." voxed in Ioras.

"I know, we need to breach it." replied Julius back.

"Kraks won't dent that thing." said Iulius.

"We are running out of time, they must have reinforcement coming in as we speak." said Achagon.

"We can carve through it." said Horatus nodding towards the powersword strapped at the backpack of Julius.

Julius unslung the powersword from his backpack and slid it out of sheat. The silver blade shone even in the dim bunker with light.

"I knew it, Emperor damn your souls, renegade scum." said Renon once he recognized the Lion Warrior powersword.

"You traitors, you have no right to that blade!" roared Grilleo.

Extus ignored them.

Julius looked at the blade of the sword for a moment admiring the killing power mixed with beautify of craftsmenship.

He dropped the blade on his other hand, holding out the hilt towards Ioras, presenting it to his lord.

"You keep it, I don't care about blades or swords." Ioras said.

Julius rose the blade again holding it in both hands. He felt-something he did not felt in a very long time.

He could swore he felt like a child again, his euphoria overwhelming his senses.

Assertiveness established itself like a dark ice storm. His happiness froze into obedience. He felt the sword in his hands. It meant power. Power even to cut through Terminators if necessary.

He pressed the stub and the powersword came to life. It's energy field buzzing like contained lightning strike, he could feel the partial magnetic field the powersword was causing.

His hair rose as the blade hummed in his hands, ready to strike.

He pointed it towards the sealed-door and pierced it deep. He was shocked how the solid door let the blade slip through itself. Like cutting into live magma. The blade went deep. He almost had the hilt-guard slam the door but stopped awkwardly.

"You don't even know how to use it." mocked Renon.

Julius gave no notice to the Lion Warriors and slashed the blade downwards.

"Just like any other sword." he repeated in his mind.

He practiced with spears and sword in the training ground a hundred times but wielding such a hollowed blade made him shiver.

His training started to take over and he gripped the blade like he gripped his chainsword.

He slashed again and again at the door peeling it in hot melted metal.

"That's deep enough." said Iulius and stepped in.

"Breach it, Protocol Beta." ordered Ioras.

Extus spread out in breach position taking cover all around.

Herean planeted the Krak grenade into the peeled metal and took cover.

"Breach." voxed in Julius and the Krak went off.

Door withstood the explosion but the force peered it inwards bending it. The way was clear.

They did not charge the breach for Lion's were sure to wait them inside.

A second later a Frag was lobbed out of the door.

It exploded but they were far from the door and in cover. The shrapnels and the explosion only scratched their armour. However the tunnel was filled with dust once again.

"Frag and invade." ordered Ioras.

Horatus lobbed a Frag in and they moved in not waiting for it to explode.

Frag went off deep within the room. Inside was now filled with smoke but it was no matter.

Extus set their visors to termal and came into the room boltguns ready.

They were greeted with bolt rounds and they returned fire.

Julius realised that this indeed was the command room of the bunker. Filled with dozens of consoles and servitors manning the communication devices.

The Frag grenade had wrecked the room, killing several of the servitors. The rest of the was unfazed by the whole event working their stations casually.

Horatus fired at a Lion Warriors blowing several bolt rounds on his chest.

Julius took two bolt-rounds on his chest and fell back. Deciaci and Cussax shot the marine who downed Julius.

"Aim low, maim if you can." said Ioras but he knew that fight had no certainties.

Two more marines were ahead taking cover behind seperate consoles. One of them fired and hit Cussax right between the shoulder-pad and the chestplate.

Luckily the bolt-round exploded outside the flesh only breaking Cussax' shoulder. He kept firing single handedly his broken hand in too much pain to use effectively.

He managed a headshot and a Lion Warrior went down.

The last Lion Warriors was a sergeant, he rose from cover firing at Ioras. Bolt-rounds exploded at Ioras' plate forcing him back.

Iulius fired a burst from his Heavy Bolter, blowing the sergeant back.

They scrambled around the Lion Warriors taking away their weapons and keeping them down.

Lion Warrior Alpha Sergeant was about to rise when Ioras stepped on his chestplate and pointed his boltgun at his head.

"Sergeant Orson, I presume." he said.

Orson looked up at his assailants with an recognizing face.

"Emperor's Spears." he breathed through his teeth.

"Let's have a chat." said Ioras.


	35. Chapter XXXI

**-XXXI-**

"Why did you hunt us?" Ioras asked.

He got no reply.

"Answer me." he said.

Alpha Sergeant Orson of Koota Tactical kept his silence even though he was a prisoner of the Spears.

"I will make you talk." Ioras said.

"Make me. Traitor." said Orson gritting his teeth.

Ioras turned towards his squad.

"Bring all the Lion Warriors here, I want them to witness this."

They carried the Marines to the command room where Ioras was keeping Orson.

"Now let's try this again." Ioras said removing his helmet.

He clamped it to his belt's mag-lock and lifted his Narthecium, a needle snikted.

"What is that?" asked Orson mockingly, he showed no fear whatsoever.

"This, is going to make you talk." Ioras said.

"A truth serum?" mocked Orson.

"Something like that."

"Hah! Your drugs won't pierce through my faith, heretic." Orson said.

"Not your faith but your flesh." Ioras said and stabbed the Alpha Sergeant in the neck.

He injected the needle till finish then retracted it. Needle snikted back, disappearing.

Orson looked at Ioras with hate filled eyes.

"It doesn't work." he said challenging the Apothecary.

"Give it time." Ioras replied.

They waited half an hour and Orson's head started to lol on it's pivot as if he was fainting.

"Now, why did you sent your Stormtroopers to hunt us?" Ioras asked.

"We-I- . Never!" there was a long pause.

"Answer me, Emperor damn it." Ioras shouted at Orson.

"We were-we were-we were ordered to." Orson said breaking at last under the powerful drug.

"By whom?"

"Lion Command, Alpha Captain Kesiro ordered the Spahkii Stormtroopers to hunt you down." Orson confessed.

"Were you informed of this?" Ioras asked the other prisoners of the Koota squad.

"We did not." answered Renon.

"Don't answer them!" roared Grilleo.

And added "Damned heretics had corrupted our sergeant with their warp magic."

"See this seal, you idiotic mongrel?" Ioras said keeping his voice calm despite his apparent rage.

He was pointing at his Prime Helix symbol at his shoulder-pad.

"This symbol means that I am sanctioned by the Holy Emperor of Mankind to tend the flesh of the Astartes Chapters." he declared.

Grilleo and Ioras locked eyes in anger for a moment.

"You name Him your Lord but your actions are claim that you're not his servants." said Grilleo in a judging voice.

"Once we extracted the truth from your Sergeant, you will forgive us for our intrusion, now let me work." said Ioras turning back at Orson.

Grilleo was about to shout some more righteous claims but Renon cut in.

"Maybe we should see this through, my friend. Let him do as he please." he said, Grilleo looked at him for a moment then at Renon, keeping silent.

"Thank you." said Julius at Renon but the marine ignored him.

Anger flared in Julius' chest. Anger and guilt burned in him deeply but he suppressed it with a silent prayer.

Ioras was back at Sergeant side. "Why did your lord want us dead?" he asked.

"You weren't to come here." Alpha Sergeant Orson replied.

"On Echtesia?" Ioras confirmed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"This-this planet has secrets and we are the keepers."

"What secrets?"

"Once there was nothing on this system..." Orson dived into the history behind Echtesia.

Once there was nothing on this system. It was barren, worthless. A rouge trader who roamed the stars for riches and discoveries arrived on this desolate system. His name was Echnis. He failed in his quest for wealth and plenty for all his life. He sought his chance here. His landing at the once deserted planet of Echtesia filled him with hope. This planet was once green and filled with life. Before the armies of Imperial workers and machines built a hive here. He roamed the planet seeking anything of value, something he could take back to the Imperium and bask in glory and power.

He found something untold of. Something of great value and of great danger. A tomb of a once alive alien race. Rouge Trader Echnis had his Sage translate the ancient glyphs covering the dark tomb. There was only a partial translation that made little sense. Sage was only able to cross-reference the glyphs with the similar runes of the Eldar lexicon for no other data was known about this race's linguistics.

Several lines read;

"We who have [died or lost, not sure which] here."

"We are buried, deep."

"Waiting for the flourishing of [?]."

"[?] [?] rise to [?] end."

Here Orson took a deep breath and his swung his head from one side another. As if he was dreaming and his dreams were filled with dark secrets that should not be revealed.

"He is resisting." said Julius observing.

"He is an Astartes." said Ioras as if that was proof enough for the failure of his drugs.

Orson continued...

He kept the tomb hidden. He knew that once the tomb is revealed the Inquisition would come and peer inside it. He thought that they would not like what they see here. Echnis had no choice but to go deep inside the tomb and extracted whatever was valuable. He sent his teams to scout the inner catacombs. Luckily for them the tomb seemed lifeless. No guardians came out to challenge them. No wraiths from the past hunting them in the dark only pierced by their glow-lights.

They extracted great many artefacts and brought them back with them, into the Imperium.

"They brought alien artefacts with them? Who would buy such a thing?" asked Julius in shock.

"Everyone!" Orson said almost shouting the answer.

"Aristocrats and matriarchs, Administratum lords and Ecclesiarchial cardinals. Whoever has the riches and power to grab one."

He kept on...

He gained great wealth, but his ambition was not sated. He made pacts with Imperial forces including the Lion Warriors to smuggle these artefacts in greater numbers.

"How deeply you were involved in this?" asked Ioras.

It was a question they all wanted answered. Julius realised that the marines of squad Koota was not aware of the Lion Warriors' involvement with the heretical smuggling of xenos artefacts. They all held their breath as they waited the answer.

"All the command was involved. Echnis approached the Chapter Master and they made a pact." Orson said.

"Lies!" roared Grilleo.

"Might it be that your serum has failed completely?" asked Renon to Ioras.

Ioras checked Orson's eyes and his pulse "No, it's still in effect even though he is resisting."

"You did not know about this?" asked Julius to Renon still unable to believe Orson's story himself.

"We knew there was something valuable to Echnisians on this planet but we never learned what." Renon confessed.

"And the smuggling?" Julius asked.

"No."

"Keep going, Orson." said Ioras injecting him half a dose to make sure...

Lion Warriors had protected the Echnis and his smuggling operation while they in turn provided them with armaments and vehicles from corrupt Administratum officials. Echnis used his great wealth and his business connections to declare his own House and to be appointed as the sole ruler of the newly named planet 'Echtesia'. He also called in favours to settle the nearby world as a Hive World that provided food and products to Echtesia. This new planet was Idagenia, named after his mother, 'Idagna'. Echtesia was built as a pleasure world that both have power and prestige. He used the brothels and pleasure-domes to attracts Imperial higher-ups and improve his standing with the powerful figures. Everyone converged into this new beautiful Pleasure World basking in the ecstasies of it.

Every piece of trade and immigration went through Idagenia so that Echtesia was left only for those who have the power to visit it. The poor was left on Idagenia to work for the wealthy who enjoy themselves on Echtesia.

However there was Eldar pirates who learned of this jewel and started raiding it for fresh slaves. Lion Warriors intervened, but the Echnis wanted them close for future invasions. He sold his most valuable artefacts to the Mechanicum, they returned the favour by settling the world of Altacra and turning it into a Forge World. Leader of the Mechanicum, Magos Xertezill rose in power as his Forge World grew rich with the technologies of aliens. Echnis asked Magos Xertezill to build a fortress upon the neighbouring planet of Woraktum and he arranged that the corrupt Imperial officials to sanction it as a Fortress World. Lion Warriors were given a permanent garrison at Woraktum that was able to house an entire Company of Space Marines. 3rd Company was given this duty along with ships to patrol the system as necessary.

Inquisition eyes were kept away from Echtesia because the Idagenia was seen as the main planet of the system. System was even named after Idagenia to keep the Echtesia in shadows. Echnis did not want anyone peering at his valuable find.

When the population rose in number at Idagenia, Imperial Guard regiments were formed and sent off to fight the battles of the Emperor at distant stars. Regulars such as Idagenia Regulars were kept as reserve, while the best killers of the Idagenia system were sent to Woraktum to be trained as a Spahkii Stormtrooper.

Soon the production by-products of Idagenia polluted it's earth and Echnis paid great sums to requisition the inhabitance of a nearby planet as an Agri World. Planet of Korbos was sanctioned as an Agri World and fed Idagenia, Woraktum and Echtesia with it's endless fields.

"Tell us about this House." said Ioras.

Rouge Trader Echnis found the House of Echnisia and took the name for himself. He is called "Alfonso Philip Echnisia" now. He has one son, "Eduardo II Felix Echnisia" and one daughter, "Agathe Ferdinand Echnisia". Boy commands the Echnisia House Guard, the main regiment that keeps the Idagenia system safe, mainly Echtesia itself and nowhere else. Girl commands the Echtesia Palace Guard, an honour regiment of two thousand man at most, they protect the hive and the palaces.

"And this tomb you talked about, how does it connect to us if it is lifeless and being looted for years?" asked Ioras.

Tomb itself is dysfunctional. It's been for years. Only the mechanicum cared enough to translate it's texts or tried to understand the technological items we looted from it. Some of them proved more useful once their secrets were unlocked, some were just junk. Junk that sold at a great price nonetheless. However the deepest reaches of the tomb was never opened. Deeper the dig-teams went the more useless junk they encountered and it was enough for a time. When the junk ran out they dug deeper, their greed leading their mind. They found an inner room filled with ancient technology. Altacran Mechanicum menials reported this room as a valuable piece of ancient technology. They reported that if made operational this room would provide them with immense amount of wealth and power. Mechanicum teams were sent in along with armed guards. Patriarch Alfonso Echnisia always kept armed men around in case of espionage or pirate raids, whether human or alien.

The teams tinker with the machines in a wrong way, something goes wrong and the machines break down. This caused a huge warp-rift to be opened within the chamber.

At first the warp-rift seemed calm. So the Mechanicum kept studying the rift as well as the machines they broke down. We still did not know if the machines were holding back the warp-rift or they created the warp-rift when the machines broke down. Still we know that somehow the warp-rift allowed the Orks to transport to Echtesia without any warning. Hundreds of Orks charged through the warp-rift slaughtering the Mechanicum and the Echnisian workers. Echtesia House Guard protecting the tomb was powerless to stop the Orks. They were butchered. Lion Warriors were called in and we arrived via aerial drop. Almost an entire company was deployed at the tomb. We stemmed the tide killing the Orks and choking the dark corridors of the tomb with mounds of Ork corpses. However this was merely only the beginning of the Ork invasion. Thousands upon thousands of Orks started the came through the portal, we used the heaviest weapons we got. Flamers, Plasma Cannons, Multi-meltas, you name it. They were unstoppable. We lost four squads on a retreating battle. We lost a further two at the defence of the hive cluster. Two-thirds of Echtesia House Guard was lost defending the Hive cluster. Now they name the defensive line, 'Red River' because of the flowing blood there.

I'm talking about at least a hundred-thousand man. I was there. Where ever I stepped I crushed a skull or a rib. The land itself was made of flesh, both Ork and man. They had sent another hundred-thousand at the flanks but they did not hold, the Orks broke through, butchering them all. We managed to hold them back at the hive walls with the combined might of marine and guardsmen and the Orks broke before us. We called in orbital bombardment to push the Orks back. We manage to hold the hive itself until the reinforcing Imperial Guard regiments from far away planets arrive. We made a counter-offensive and re-take the hive cluster but Patriarch Echnisia and Captain Kesiro did not want any outsiders to reach the tomb. They thought that the Orks were broken and will not return, so they ordered us to 'cause' as many casualties as we can. Naphtali were disciplined and did not break as I expected against the Orks, so I misplaced their artillery and armour battalions by my orders to broke their support. I also ordered those Balharethi scum to aid them and defend the flanks. They fled like roaches not even worthy to die properly.

However to my amazement Naphtali held the Red River, losing almost half their numbers but inflicting more casualties to the Orks then we ever imagined they could do. They still hold the line against everything I have done to root them out.

"You monster." said Ioras his fist clenching.

Julius realised that even Horatus was about to launch at the Alpha Sergeant. He felt the radiating hate towards the Orson from both the Spears and the Lions.

"It was just orders, I did what I was ordered to." said Orson still dazed, he probably wasn't even aware that he was telling his secrets to the Spears.

Ioras walked across to room to calm his nerves.

"How did the Orks manage to get to other planets?"

"We gave them ships." Orson confessed.

"What?" shouted Ioras.

"Once we lost the hive cluster Patriarch Echnisia himself tried to make a deal with the Ork Warboss. He promised to give them ships if they left the hive alone.

Ork Warboss, called Skargor took the ships and left us alone for a while."

"You said that you held the hive against the Orks." cut in Ioras.

"That was after they double-crossed us. However our plan did work." said Orson.

"How so?"

"We had the ships pre-plan their destination and burn the trajectory onto the cogitators with no possible way to alter it. The ships were destined to reach Idagenia, Woraktum, Altacra, Korbos and others."

"How did this work to your advantage?" asked Ioras.

"It both decreased the number of greenskins and made the rest of the system a target, if only Echtesia were to be attacked with no other planets involved the peering eyes of the Inquisition would start to ask questions as to how the Orks manage to manifest in the middle of a system that was deemed a low-risk for an Ork invasion."

"My brothers-they died because you sent the Orks there?" screamed Julius and launched forward.

Achagon made a grab for him but he knocked the Space Marine aside. Achagon landed on his back.

Ioras turned and stood between him and the Alpha Sergeant. Julius roared as he sprinted towards his target, his vision red with rage. He did not see where he was or what he was doing, he only ran towards the source of his rage. His guilt bled off him like a wound fuelling his anger.

"Julius, stop!" shouted Ioras in a commanding voice but Julius kept coming. They were almost chest to chest. Ioras greeted the charging marine full front and clenched a fist. He punched Julius right at the neck where his windpipe was. If he meant to kill, Julius' windpipe would be ripped apart but he wanted to stop him instead. Julius grabbed his neck not being able to breath for a second. He fell on his knees and held onto his neck.

He felt anger, guilt, hate, sorrow. He wanted to mourn his brothers in battle, maybe even join them but all this journey gave him was more guilt and more sorrow to deal with. He did not care about his breath, his eyes filled with tears but he held them back. He would not let anyone think that he was crying. He was an Astartes. His neck burned with pain and his eyes filled with an ache as he fought back against the tears that try to overflow them.

He saw Achagon came behind him. Achagon grabbed him by the shoulder-pads and help him on his feet.

"I-I-sorry." managed to gasp Julius still trying to breath.

"Keep it, you're always out of control." said Ioras disappointed.

Julius could not say anything else, he turned feeling shame towards his actions. He caught a glimpse of Renon, he was looking at him, he expected hate or contempt in those eyes but instead he saw empathy and realised that his actions partly conveyed their reaction to this whole revelation as well.

In that moment he realised that these secrets not only killed his brothers but Lion Warriors as well. They both lost brothers to the same lies and deceits.

He felt that there were greater things than him, his own feeling towards his own loss had blinded him. In his sorrow he thought that there was only himself in the whole wide galaxy. But instead there was pain and sorrow everywhere. He needed to be greater than just a corpse to be a martyr.

Ioras turned back at Orson. "So you hid the source of the Ork infestation by throwing other planets to fire." he stated.

"Yes, we did and it worked, Imperial forces are fighting back, we are winning." said Orson.

"Idagenia is fallen, we-lost brothers there." said Ioras his voice both blaming and grim.

"It did not, I-I-I did not-know." said Orson confused as if the knowledge in his brain and the one given to him did not match properly.

"You falsified our communications and sent us there, to die perhaps?" asked Ioras calmly.

"I don't know anything about that, but you were not to come on Echtesia, you were to stay away."

"He lies." said Horatus marching a step towards him.

"No, I increased the serum, he can't lie even if he wanted to." said Ioras.

"Do you know of the falsified communications we received." asked Ioras to Renon.

"No, I did not and neither my brothers. What is this communications you speak of?" he asked.

"We thought we received a message from our Chapter Master and fought on Idagenia but later we uncovered that the message itself was falsified by unknown parties. Our destination was Echtesia all along and your Chapter bled us for your secrets." Ioras said.

"You don't even know who falsified it, yet you accuse us of such." replied Renon.

"After everything you've heard from your Sergeant, are you still naive enough to think that your Chapter was crystal with us?" asked Ioras half-accusing.

Renon stayed silent.

Ioras turned towards Orson. "So the Ork Warboss still on this planet?"

"We don't know, but after they took the ships they started attacking again, we pushed them back. Once we defeated them they stayed low for a while probably waiting for reinforcements that was coming through the warp-rift, luckily for us Naphtali and others also had reached the system and aided us in the effort. But once the Orks grew in number again they charged once more. Naphtali manage to hold the Red River but the rest of the defensive line broke down as I have told you before."

"We fought Orks inside the hive cluster." said Ioras mostly to himself as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"They flanked us, so we put more guardsmen between us and them." said Orson.

"The trenches outside, you used the guardsmen to shield yourselves." said Julius.

"We did, but they somehow manage to find a way to our flank and kill our brothers on the outside."

Squad Extus stayed silent on the whole matter knowing what they caused and did not wanted to inform the Lions of their participation in their brother's deaths.

Ioras changed the subject. "I need to contact to your lord."

"You will not reach Captain through this bunker, this is just a forward combat station nothing more." Orson said.

"So how do you get your orders?" Achagon asked observantly.

"Hive comm-lines go underground, we manage to create a link with the hive." Orson said.

"Get on those consoles and get me someone in charge." ordered Ioras and the squad moved around some of them covering the prisoners while others man the comm-consoles.

"Lord?" said Iulius.

"Yes?"

"We have an incoming contact." informed Iulius.

"Patch it through." said Ioras.

The main pict-screen lit up.


	36. Persona V

**-Archivum Persona V-**

* * *

 **Celestia:**

 **Planets of the Idagenia sub-sector:**

 **Idagenia** **;** Hive World, conquered by WAAAGH! of Warboss _Skargor_ _Lonteef_

 **Echtesia** _ **;**_ Pleasure World, under rule of Administrator Lord _Edoras Hekmet_

 **Altacra** _ **;**_ Forge World, under rule of _Magos Xertezill_

 **Korbos** ; Agri World, under rule of Lord Overseer Merek Fendrel

 _ **Woraktum**_ _; Fortress World, under rule of Lord General Hadrien Benedict Leopold_

 ** _Other_ _Planets:_**

 **Aegenia;** Feudal World, under rule of King _Diomedes_ _II_ , Emperor's Spears Homeworld

 **Egytia;** Desert World, under rule of Ptolemir _Jehut,_ Aegenia System

* * *

 **Persona:**

 **Emperor's Spears Chapter:**

 **Covert Squad Extus;** at the surface on Pleasure World of Echtesia

Brother _Ioras_ ; Chief Apothecary

Brother _Horatus_ ; Sergeant of the Xiphos Assault Squad

Brother _Iulius_ ; Heavy Bolter operative, Sergeant of the Carthius Devastator Squad

Brother _Julius_ ; former sergeant of the Tactical Squad Tempes

Brother _Achagon_ ; Sniper, of the former Tempes Tactical

Brother _Rexus_ ; Heavy Flamer operative, of the Carthius Devastators

Brother _Cussax;_ of the Carthius Devastators

Brother _Herean_ ; of the Xiphos Assault squad

Brother _Fextus_ ; of the Xiphos Assault squad

Brother _Deciaci_ ; of the Xiphos Assault squad

 **Unassigned marines;** aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia

Brother _Modius_ ; crippled

Brother _Aegon_ ; grievously wounded

 **Assault Squad Xiphos;** aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia (partial strength)

 **Devastator Squad Carthius;** aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia (partial strength)

 **Command Squad Hersian;** aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia

Brother _Galieo_ ; Chaplain

Brother _Garatio_ ; Techmarine

Brother _Maxillian_ ; Chapter Banner Bearer

* * *

 **Emperor's Spears battlefleet, Idagenia's Salvation**

 **Golema Doxia;** Overlord class Battlecruiser; command of Captain _Quintus Hekteran_ ;

 **Poletemica;** ThunderHawk

 **Shieldbore destroyer squadron;**

 _Aetica_ ; Cobra Class Destroyer

 _Hepsanus_ ; Cobra Class Destroyer

 **Goldknife frigate squadron;**

 _Tempesa_ ; Firestorm Class Frigate

 _Ketrea_ ; Firestorm Class Frigate

 _Maxima_ ; Firestorm Class Frigate

 **Voidclaw corvette squadron;**

 _Durasia_ ; Claymore Class Corvette

 _Gramatica_ ; Claymore Class Corvette

 _Anatiqus_ ; Claymore Class Corvette

* * *

 **Lion Warriors Chapter:**

 **3rd Company**

 **Command Squad Koruwa;** Brother Kesiro; Alpha Captain of the 3rd Company

 **Tactical Squad Koota;** at the surface of Pleasure World of Echtesia

Brother _Orson_ ; Alpha Sergeant of Squad Koota

Brother Renon;

Brother Grilleo;

 **T** **actical Squad** **Kaziba** ; at the surface of Pleasure World of Echtesia

Brother _Leton_ ; Alpha Sergeant of Squad Kaziba

* * *

 **Imperial Guard Forces:**

 **Idagenia Regulars; 15** **th** regiment under command of Idagon Governmental Defence Council stationed at Idagenia Orbit aboard Imperial Navy transport ships.

 **Spahkii Stormtroopers "so-called Biting Lions";** **6** squads under command of Lion Warriors Chapter, current deployment status: **Classified**

 **Adi Balhareth Raiders; 9** **th** regiment, under command of Kavhim Lord _Erdul Malik_ , deployed at Hive Echtesia

 **Naphtali Brigadiers; 62** **nd** regiment, under command of Colonel _Ibrahim Adva_ , deployed at Hive Echtesia

 **Echtesia Palace Guard; 1** **st** regiment under command of Lordess Colonel _Agathe Ferdinand Echnisia,_ deployed at Hive Echtesia

 **Echnisia House Guard: 1** **st** honour regiment under command of Lord _Eduardo II Felix Echnisia_ , deployed at Hive Echtesia

* * *

 **Persona Imperialis:**

 _Zehrus;_ Communications Officer of **Golema Doxia**

 _Gerrat;_ Imperial Guardsmen of the **Idagenia Regulars** former **222nd** regiment, newly initiated to **15th.**

 _David Eder_ ; Imperial Guardsmen sergeant of the **Echtesia Palace Guard** **1** **st** regiment

 _Brad Marco_ ;Imperial Guardsmen tank officer of the **Echtesia Palace Guard** **1** **st** regiment

 _Alexis_ ; Imperial Guardsmen of the **Adi Balhareth** Raiders **9** **th** regiment

 _Adir Ilan;_ **7** **th** Artillery group officer of **Naphtali Brigadiers 62** **nd** regiment

 _Aaron Talamud_ ; Bridge Captain of **Naphtali Brigadiers 62** **nd** regiment

 **House of Echnisia:**  
 _Alfonzo Philip Echnisia_ ;Regeant Lord of Idagenia Sub-sector, Patriarch of the House, Rouge Trader

 _Eduardo II Felix Echnisia;_ Son of Patriarch Alfonzo, Colonel of Echnisia House Guard

 _Agathe Ferdinand Echnisia;_ Daughter of Patriarch Alfonzo, Colonel of Echtesia Palace Guard

* * *

 **Orks:**

 **Skargor Lonteef;** Warboss of the **WAAAGH!** Ekkazha

* * *

 **Memoria:**

 **7th regiment of Idagenia Regulars;** destroyed at Hive Idagenia

 **222** **nd** **regiment** **of** **Idagenia** **Regulars:** disbanded after terrible losses at the battle of Wallfire bastion

 **Tempes Squad of the Emperor's Spear Chapter, 5th Company;**

martyred by the Emperor's grace at the Battle of WallFire Bastion at Hive Idagenia

Brother _**Decimus**_

Brother _**Duros**_

Brother _**Herkon**_

Brother _**Hekeran**_

Brother _**Rufus**_

Brother _**Taarus**_

 _ **K** **ahrim Shehah**_ **;** Sergeant of the Spahkii Stormtroopers 3rd squad. Executed by Apothecary Ioras at Hive Echtesia for heresy along with his squad.


	37. Chapter XXXII

**-XXXII-**

"I am Eduardo II Felix of House Echnisia, by the rights given to me by my father Alfonzo Philip, Patriarch of House Echnisia, I demand that you tell me what you did to the Lion Warriors command. Answer quickly for I have no time to waste." said the handsome man in the pict-screen.

"He sure loves to say his name out loud." thought Julius.

"He could just ask what we are doing." voxed Horatus so that the man would not hear his mocking.

"Well?" said Eduardo getting impatient.

"We are Astartes of the Emperor's Spears Chapter and sergeant Orson is in our custody for..." said Ioras but Eduardo cut him off.

"If you will ask for ransom, know that we do not deal with traitors or pirates." said Eduardo in a smug manner.

Julius doubted if the man could tell the same sentence so smug, if he was in the same room with them.

"We are no pirates, we needed questions answered and sergeant Orson was not in favour of answering them." said Ioras, he was irritated by being interrupted but kept his cool.

"I don't care who you are, tell me what you want." said Eduardo.

Ioras stood for a moment before answering, he kept Eduardo waiting on purpose, making clear that he did not rule this conversation.

Imperial aristocrats always had servants and people who seek favour, orbiting them constantly, after years of aristocracy they start to see themselves as a precious pearl that cannot be replaced.

"Are you sure we should be talking to you, patch me to your father." said Ioras.

Julius adored the shock and anger at Eduardo's face for a moment.

"I am the colonel of Echnisia House Guard, I rule the military might of this great planet of ours!" Eduardo roared, his voice thinning.

Aristocrat's face turned red with anger, but Ioras wasn't impressed.

"Then you clearly are making a poor job, we had to fight our way through the streets that are streets no more." said Ioras.

"You traitor scum, how dare you speak up to me!"

"I am no traitor." said Ioras removing his helmet.

He looked directly at the pict-screen with a gaze that many would look aside.

"I am Apothecary Ioras of Emperor's Spears Chapter, I am a Space Marine of the Emperor and you, kid, will show me all the respect that you show your superiors." said Ioras with an unflinching gaze.

Eduardo stood there like a frozen deer looking into the head-lights.

For a second he looked like he was going to cut the link and try to escape from his shame, but to his credit he composed himself.

"Well-maybe I was disrespectful. We-we are hard pressed with the command. It's been hard on all of us." said Eduardo his face red with shame.

He was on a command-comm-line and not a private one, so his entire command group including the officers heard the reprimand he got from Ioras.

However the boy seemed clever than he looked and tried a compromise when his usual oh-so-mighty-and-powerful routine didn't work on the Space Marine.

"We are on the same side here, Eduardo, if you work with me you will find your work eased considerably." said Ioras sympathetically.

Julius was able to realise that Eduardo himself was never at the front lines, his uniform looked clean as a display item. He was probably kept behind a command console all this time while his officers keep him away from any military decisions and generally ignore him in all decisions. He was there not as a commander but as a token. He probably felt every second of it and despise himself and his life. So he put up a show of command to feel himself important.

"I wish that Lord Ioras, we need all the help we can get." said Eduardo trying to look in control.

"We met your sister while coming here, Lady Agathe and her palace guard, how she fares?" asked Ioras.

Eduardo looked unpleased to talk about his sister.

"She fares well. We hold most of the inner cluster thanks to my House Guard." he said, putting the importance on his own units.

"I'm glad that she is okay, we had the most urgent of missions and couldn't see her to safety ourselves." said Ioras.

"And what mission was that, if I might ask?" Eduardo was using his court-educated speech now. The extra polite one.

"Lion Warriors caused us harm and we wished to learn why, sergeant Orson was cooperative and we learned of the existence of a distress in your planet."

"House Echnisia thanks you for your aid against the Orks." said Eduardo politely, still hiding the real truth.

"I meant the warp-rift in the alien tombs and your involvement with it." said Ioras directly.

"I-I don't understand, I have never heard of such a thing." said Eduardo his face puzzled.

"I thought we had an understanding, it does not bode well to lie." said Ioras with a serious face.

"No, I am not lying, I know about the tomb but never heard of anything related to warp inside it." said Eduardo hurried.

"Sergeant Orson claims that there is a warp-rift that exists within this tomb and Orks used it to arrive at Echtesia." said Ioras, he wasn't sure if the boy was lying or really oblivious to it.

"What if Orson lied to us?" voxed Julius.

"To what end?" asked Achagon.

"I'm not sure, maybe he expected us to charge the Orks on some suicide mission."

Just as they were talking the pict-screen divided in two and a beautiful face appeared on the second division.

"I'll take it from here, brother." said Agathe Ferdinand of House Echnisia.

She looked as lovely and tired as Julius remembered her.

"Lady Echnisia." said Ioras bowing slightly.

"Hello, Apothecary Ioras of the Emperor's Spears." she said.

Julius was impressed that she actually remembered their name, considering she probably was suffering from severe sleep deprivation and fatigue.

"I take it you're more informed on the subject than your brother." said Ioras.

"I was monitoring the communication and it is true that there is a warp-rift on our beloved planet, but it is a topmost secret to us." she confessed knowing that the Spears already knew too much and hiding from them would be no use.

"Than what is to be done about this problem?" asked Ioras.

"We don't know, our only option is to keep fighting against the Orks and pray to the Emperor that they extinguish." she said.

"Do disrespect but that was a poor expectation. Orks would never invade this deep if they did not had the manpower to back it up." said Ioras.

"So what are we to do about it? Will you help us close down the warp-rift?" she asked trying to look vulnerable as if to make Ioras react with sympathy, or to provoke a protective instinct to protect a weaker kin.

Ioras was not effected but kept playing the knight-in-shining-armour game for it suited their needs.

"I'm not sure that the Orks would cease to be a problem even if we somehow close the warp-rift." said Ioras honestly.

"Sister, why was I not informed of this danger to our planet?" asked Eduardo trying to be polite as possible but his anger and jealously burned deep inside him.

"Not now, little brother." said Agathe.

"I am a colonel too, I have a right to know." he said, his voice rising.

"Now you know about it, if you excuse us we need things to sort out." she said.

Eduardo remained silent but his face conveyed his displeasure.

"If they were in private he would shout at her." thought Julius.

Julius also realised that Agathe was more in favour with his father than Eduardo himself, she had knowledge of the situation far more than her brother.

"She would make a fine matriarch" Julius thought.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Agathe said in her court-talk.

Ioras ignored the apology for it served him no purpose.

"As I said, the Orks is a problem at large, Idagenia have fallen thanks to Lion Warriors that lure us there." he said.

"I know nothing of such a thing, Lord Ioras, but you dealt with your revenge so I hope it is no more concern to us." she said, riding the tide and keeping Ioras on her side.

"It was not a matter of revenge, my lady, all the Lion Warriors still live and I hope they will assist us when we assault the tomb." Ioras said.

"Assaulting the tomb? But that's impossible, we barely hold the cluster." she said.

"Cluster is already lost, bar your gates and defend the hive walls, anyone outside the walls must help us at the assault." Ioras said.

"I need to take this to my father, surely abandoning the cluster is a hard decision."

"There is no more cluster, we walked through the fields of debris and ruin. It wasn't a city." Ioras said.

"But if we were to defend the hive, we need every help we can get. We need you here." she said nervously, imagining Orks scaling the walls of hive Echtesia.

"That won't do, we are undermanned as it is, if the warp-rift is not closed we have no chance to stop the Orks." stated Ioras.

"But-it would be a suicide mission to react the tomb, it is located deep within the Ork-held territory." she said.

Pict-division of Eduardo vanished and an elderly man in fine clothing appeared instead.

"Patriarch Alfonzo of Echinsia, who am I speaking to?" the elderly man said.

"Apothecary Ioras of the Emperor's Spears. At your service." Ioras said slightly bowing.

"Lord Ioras, my daughter informed me of the situation and your involvement in it, I have fought the Orks before and think that your stratagem is sound and wise. I give you full command over any Imperial force that is located in the cluster if you help us get rid of this warp-rift." said patriarch.

"Lord Alfonzo, we are Emperor's Spears and we are here to pierce those who mean to lay waste to his land." Ioras said in an exaggerated declaration.

Patriarch Alfonzo looked unimpressed but understood the meaning behind it, it was both acceptance of terms and a subtle threat.

It meant "We will help you out but we also know what you do, so don't cross us."

Alfonzo was clever enough to see his options and play them out to his advantage.

"Eduardo, Agathe pull back your forced inside the hive and lock the gates, Lord Ioras I trust that you and your men would save our planet and the lives of the Emperor-fearing citizens of Echtesia from this green-menace." Patriarch said.

"For the Emperor." said Ioras locking his helmet on his head.

"For the Emperor." replied Patriarch before closing the comm-feed.

Agathe's face was all that remained on the screen. She looked concerned and nervous at the same time.

"Lady Agathe." said Ioras.

She startled "Yes? Lord Ioras." she said hurryingly.

"I need someone to keep order among the guardsmen, do you have a commissar that can help me out?" he asked.

"Yes, we do, I will send him to you as fast as possible." she said.

"Thank you." said Ioras and meant to turn.

Agathe's voice kept him "Lord Ioras." she said.

"The Ork-held territories is highly dangerous." she said.

She continued when Ioras didn't reply "They said that thousands of Orks roam the fields and with them murderous machines in all shapes." she said, her nervousness filled her face.

"We are Astartes, their numbers or their machines mean nothing to us, we shall pierce their soul and raise their corpses high upon spikes for all to see." Ioras said.

Agathe looked blankly for a second. "Be careful." she said blushing, she cut the comm-feed abruptly.

Ioras looked into the blank reflective screen for a second. His own image was reflecting back at him. Reflection of a mass murder machine made from flesh and ceremite.

He turned towards his brothers.

"Power up the Lions and refill your ammo from their armoury." he said.

"Can we trust them?" asked Julius closing by.

"We are on the same page now, I sensed no traitor amongst them. They were just following orders."

"And will they follow us now?" asked Achagon.

Ioras stood for a moment as Iulius, Horatus and Rexus opened the armoury door and started unloading fresh ammo from the chamber.

"For the Emperor, they will." he said.


	38. Chapter XXXIII

**-XXXIII-**

"We won't follow your orders!" shouted Grilleo at Horatus' face.

Their helmets were off and eyes locked. They were pushing chest to chest, ceremite aquilas scraping against each other.

"Listen, Lion! I am not one bit interested in you or your marines. But Lord Ioras ordered me to keep you in line, and I will drag you into the battlefield if necessary. And I hope it's warping necessary!" shouted Horatus back.

Spit rained on Grilleo's face but he didn't averted his drilling gaze from Horatus.

Julius was sure that the two marines would be fist fighting in a short second but it didn't occur.

On top of that Grilleo was totally oblivious to his broken hand and still resisted Horatus with full confidence.

"My brother has a point." said Renon walking calmly towards the chest grinding duo.

"Why should we follow you into anything? We are Lion Warriors not Spear pups." he said.

Ioras was totally oblivious to the Lion Warrior protests and kept studying maps at the informative-pict-screens.

Julius was a sergeant, technically, and Ioras depended on them with this situation.

"This whole situation is your fault, your Chapter did this. And now you would flee in the hour of need?" asked Julius.

"We flee from nothing!" roared Grilleo.

Horatus put a hand on Grilleo's chest and leaned backwards. "Nothing except dental hygiene." he said turning his head sideways.

Renon walked close by and put a hand on Grilleo's shoulder-pad.

"What about Orson?" Renon said nodding towards the Alpha Sergeant still pacified in his powered-down armour.

"He followed the order that meant to kill us, he knew what he was doing." said Julius.

"We followed it too, we shot at you if you remember." said Renon.

"How is that even a defence? You admit that you shot at Astartes."

"Still, you didn't explain how are we on 'your' side." said Renon smirking.

Julius realised Renon was more clever than he looks and he also realised Renon's apparent lack of respect of the Alpha Sergeant Orson.

"You are on 'our' side because you caused this, people who died on Idagenia is your fault. Death of my brothers is your fault!" shouted Julius the last one.

"Calm there long-shaft. We did nothing to Idagenia or it's people." Renon said raising his hands to show he is blameless.

"Your Chapter sent us there, it is your fault." Julius said barely holding his anger.

Renon was about to reply but Iulius cut in.

"There is a great threat on Echtesia, even if you claim to not cause it, you are still bound by your oath to the Emperor of Mankind." said Iulius.

Julius saw hesitation at Renon's and Grilleo's face.

"Do you revoke that oath? For if you do, we have no choice but to execute your for heresy." said Iulius coldly raising his heavy bolter to emphasize his point.

Lions were more threatened by the accusation of heresy than mere physical damage or death.

Julius could see them all considering their next words carefully. Even the raging Grilleo was silent although his face had that anger filled gaze still.

"We revoke no oath but we are not obliged to follow you into anything." said Renon.

"You are not obliged to follow us, but you are obliged to follow Emperor's will. And his will was 'Purge the Xenos' the last time I checked." said Iulius.

Renon was silent for a moment. If he backed out now, they could be branded as cowards.

"What about our sergeant, we are not to obey your commands." Renon said.

"He is to remain here as I've said." Julius said.

"Congratulations, you just had a field promotion." said Horatus looking at Renon.

"That's not how it works in the Lion Warriors." said Grilleo more angry than ever.

"Grilleo is right, that's not how we do things. It's against the Codex Leonadus." said Renon as if teaching the stupid in the matter.

Julius and Iulius looked at each other.

"I can't be less interested in your culture." commented Horatus.

Renon shot an angry glance at Horatus.

Julius cut in to ease the situation "So, how do you do things?"

Renon looked at him for a moment as if deciding to share this information with an outsider.

"Alpha rank is given to only those who gain their command through combat. You need to draw first blood but slaying is also allowed." explained Renon.

"You would kill your brothers for a mere rank?" said Horatus in a disgusted voice.

"A mere rank?" roared Grilleo.

Renon was clearly unhappy that he had to explain their hollowed traditions to outsiders who wont understand them.

"It's no mere rank, it means you are capable to lead the pack into the thickest of fighting." said Renon.

"I heard that other Chapters have different traditions but brother-killing wasn't what came to mind." said Julius neutrally.

"It's not brother-killing, 'One who is unfit to lead shall not weaken the Chapter'." said Renon quoting Codex Leonadus.

"You would not understand it." said Grilleo through gritted teeth.

"Can't you assume command for a duration? We aren't killing your sergeant or any other Astartes today." said Julius.

"I have no wish to lead, and even if I did my brothers won't follow me." said Renon.

"How about you?" asked Julius to Grilleo.

Grilleo only bared his teeth in reply.

"What do you do when your commanding lord dies in battle?" asked Achagon observantly.

Julius nodded towards Achagon in thanks.

"A Alpha must rise through the heat of the battle, those who kill the most or who lead their brothers into a charge is usually rise to the rank instinctively." said Renon.

"And what about "un-instinctively"?" asked Achagon probing for a weakness in their doctrine.

"A higher Lord usually gives a Beta rank to field-promote him, but it is a disgrace and no-one keeps the rank for long, discarding it in the first chance they got." said renon.

"What if you don't have a ranking Lord in the immediate moment, such as in now." said Achagon thinning Lion's options to evade.

Renon stayed silent for a moment and looked back at his brothers.

Julius sensed that there was something he didn't wanted the Spears to know.

"Well?" Julius prompted.

"There is-if we-if there is no lord then, the leading force commander can give the rank to anyone they deem worthy for the duration of the battle." said Renon as slowly as he can possible.

"And that involves us. Ioras is the Force Commander at the moment." said Achagon coming to the point.

"Y-es." said Renon, even the heated Grilleo looked irritated but couldn't protest because it was their own law.

"Still it doesn't mean that we should follow your orders." said Renon trying to gain a leverage.

"But you will follow an Imperial attack force into battle, For the Emperor." said Iulius raising his fist.

Squad Extus raised their fists as they echo the cry, Lion Warriors also followed suit.

Renon was not happy being pushed into the rank and the faulty unity they were put in.

"Renon is it? You're promoted to sergeant for the duration of this battle." said Ioras without breaking gaze from the information-pict-screens.

"I-accept the rank bestowed upon me." said Renon as ritually expected of him.

"Beta Sergeant Renon, has a nice tune to it." said Horatus clearly trying to irritate the Lion Warrior.

For a second Julius expected Renon to punch at Horatus but Renon kept his composure under the mockery.

He turned towards his brothers.

"Install Orson's powerpack." he said.

"Wait, you can't do that." said Julius cutting in.

"Can't I? I am the acting commander of the Lion Warriors even if I am a Beta. I will not let our sergeant to die without a fight." Renon said.

"Orks would not come here." said Horatus.

"How do you know that?" asked Renon mocking.

"I-" said Horatus without a reply.

"As I thought, install the powerpack. Now!" said Renon.

"Damned, cocky upstart." voxed Horatus into the squad-vox.

"Doesn't this make his the Alpha again?" asked Julius.

"It does, I told you no one keeps the Beta rank for long." grinned Renon.

Julius looked at Achagon, expecting a clever way out of this situation.

Achagon shrugged.

"Don't bother." came Ioras' voice.

Two Lion Warriors marching towards Orson looked at Renon.

Renon looked puzzled "Why?" he asked.

"I have given him a mix of Primeur and Roze wine, he won't be waking up for a day. And when he eventually does he would have a terrible headache." Ioras said casually.

"You made him drunk?" asked Renon.

"Not technically, it's a direct chemical that attacks the brain cells instead of liv..."

"You made him drunk!" said Renon.

The room fell silent.

"Anyway he won't be getting up." concluded Ioras.

"Tough luck, seems you're stuck in the Beta." Horatus said to Renon, grinning.

Renon was not pleased.

"Now that we have our hollowed 'brothers' with us, let's focus on our destination." said Horatus turning to Ioras.

They marched out of the bunker along with four Lion Warriors of the Koota Tactical squad.

"Why did you want to hunt us in the first place?" asked Julius to Renon.

"I was just following orders, I don't even know who your are." Renon answered.

His one eye was cleaned and patched by Ioras and he was given regenerative chemicals to reduce the scar tissue and prepare the wound for future augmentations.

Renon didn't continue the conversation and looked forward, carrying his boltgun at his chest.

"I'm sorry about your eye." said Julius wishing to further the social interaction.

"Yeah? It was a nice shot, I'll give you that." said Renon disinterested.

Julius didn't point out that it was a very lucky shot.

"Will you be able to operate without it?"

"It still beats being a Beta, but I sure will. We Lions are sturdy, not pansies who fight against outnumbered enemies." said Renon meaning Spears assaulting the bunker.

Julius realised the cold air Renon was blowing at him but still kept talking trying to build a bridge.

"We suffered casualties too you know."

"Sure you did, ten men marching with heavy weapons." said Renon bitterly.

Anger flared in Julius, even if they were at odds, he would expect a fellow Space Marine to feel his loss.

"I lost six brothers at Idagenia." said Julius barely holding his anger.

Finally Renon turned to look at him. Their helmets blocked any facial expression but he could still tell Julius was not lying.

"Emperor's grace." Renon prayed.

"Emperor's grace." Julius repeated.

They walked on for hours until they came over a hill overlooking ahead.

"There it is." said Grilleo pointing towards the battlements ahead.

"The Red River." said Renon as if to inform the others.

Occasional flashes of artillery fire was seen at the distance. A wide chasm divided the two sides, what's inside the chasm was unseen from their view point. There were dug in positions all the way into the far distance where Naphtali Brigadiers had their trenches and bunkers.

As they started to move Iulius stopped the unit.

"We got incoming, behind us, armour." he said looking at his auspex.

Achagon took a higher point and peered into his scope.

"Guardsmen, three chimeras." he reported.

First chimera had a twin-linked Heavy Bolter as a turret weapon instead of the usual multi-laser. The rest two had multi-lasers.

They rose smoke as making their way through the debris. They were moving slower than expected, traversing the dangerous debris terrain.

Squad Extus and Koota waited for the Chimeras as they rumbled towards them.

The vehicles came to a halt as they spotted the Space Marines and the hatch of the leading one opened.

A capped figure rose from the gap.

"Salute, Space Marines." he said raising his fist in the air in a military salute.

"Hail, Commissars." said Ioras designating himself as the leader of the group.

Commissar scaled the hatch and used the embedded ladder at the side of the chimera to lower himself to ground level.

He walked over to Ioras.

"I am Gus Ibrak, attending to Echtesia House Guard." introduced himself with a fever.

He must be happy to be on the front lines and not in the hive, thought Julius.

"Ioras of the Emperor's Spears and you know our brothers here." he said swinging a hand towards the Lions.

Renon walked towards them "Beta Sergeant Renon of the Lion Warriors." he said sharply.

"Exquisite, my lords. I am happy to be fighting alongside Space Marines once again." said Commissar eagerly.

"Again?" asked Ioras.

"I was at the frontlines when the first Ork invasion broke through, I saw Lion Warriors fighting there, they fought on despite the impossible odds." he stated.

Renon nodded in respect.

War apparently made this man quite energetic, not like the usual commissars, thought Julius.

Julius couldn't blame the man, he could only imagine the dullness of some aristocratic House hall. Commissar even had a belly that probably grew in the idleness of the luxurious lifestyle the rich House provided.

"Do you have any space in those Chimeras?" asked Ioras.

"I do, my lords. We lost a squad coming here. Damned greenskins ambushed us." said Ibrak.

"Fill the vehicles as best as you can, rest go on top." commanded Ioras.

They clambered onto the vehicles and started rolling forwards.


	39. Chapter XXXIV

**-XXXIV-**

"Friendlies ahead." came in the Chimera driver's voice into the back compartment.

Ioras was riding the gun hatch to see ahead clearly.

Julius was riding atop behind him, crouched atop the Chimera, his boot's mag-locks keeping him steady.

Renon was also beside him. He didn't wanted to leave anything to us apparently, thought Julius glancing at the Lion Warrior.

"Finally we are here." Julius heard Ioras say.

A second later came in his vox-comm "Squads strap up, we have arrived.".

"Affirmative." replied Julius and checked his bolter.

They had replenished their ammo supplies at the bunker and was eager to spent more bolts against the greenskins.

"Incoming fire." a driver called.

Several random rokkits landed far ahead. In response a Griffon artillery fired over the chasm and into the Ork-held territory.

"I like what I hear." said Horatus into team vox.

"It looks like the both sides have no way to root one another." voxed Julius.

Three Chimeras arrived at a make-shift wooden gate and stopped. At the gate were several guardsmen of Naphtali Brigadiers. One of them recognized the Echtesian colours of the Chimeras and rose above his dug-out.

He raised his hand "Cholam, who are you?".

Julius noted that the man was not fazed even though they were under danger of random rokkit bombardment.

"Lord Ioras of the Emperor's Spears, led us to your commander, soldier." said Ioras.

"Leh." said guardsmen bobbing his head as affirmative. One of his men pushed down the counterweight of the makeshift gate to raise it to a standing position.

"Follow the road, you'll reach the command tent. Ask for Colonel Ibrahim." he said pointing to the distance.

Julius wasn't able to stop anything resembling a command tent in the way guardsmen is pointing to.

"Thank you, as you were." said Ioras then tapped the armour.

Exhaust pipes roared as Chimera rumbled forward and moved inside the compound.

As they get close, Julius unclamped his boots and jumped down, landing in a crunch, crushing stone underfoot.

Renon looked after him and copied Spears marine's movements.

They walked alongside the Chimeras as they rumbled slowly among the battlements. There were guardsmen everywhere.

Some were manning their heavy weapons laying in ditches with netting atop themselves. Other were running ammo through the trenches. Medicae personnel was stacked together above a ground of wounded Naphtali. Near them was a wide dug-out that was filled with dead Naphtali, their weapons and boots stripped.

"Well organized." commented Achagon, he was overlooking the battlements at the second Chimera's hatch.

Julius also noted several tunnel entrances similar to the ones they were hiding back at the bunker.

He looked around and spotted several Termite Burrowing vehicles fitted with trench-diggers. They were far behind the combat line and hidden beneath dark blue coloured netting.

Naphtali wore dark blue and gray colors and their vehicles also had the same colour elements that made them hard to stop. But they also used grey nettings to cover themselves over the rubble from sight. Julius also spotted on a nearby guardsmen that the nettings had grey dust sprayed atop it to make it look more like a part of the urban environment. They grind debris with the trench-diggers and threw the debris-dust atop themselves.

"These guys are nothing like Idagenians or Balharethi" voxed Julius to Achagon.

The Chimeras attracted several glances but other than that Naphtali seemed to be bent on their work.

As the first Chimera came to a halt before the command tent, Ioras raised his hand in a fist to inform the following Chimeras that they arrived.

Vehicles rumbled to a stop. There was a wide netting over their head that hid their presence. Trench was dug wide to allow vehicles to pass through. There were ammo crates near the walls and sloped dug-ins near the walls to provide firing positions for the guardsmen. Several smaller trenches connected to this main trench. Their entrances was all around the main opening leading to the deeper reaches of the defence-line.

Command tent was nothing more than a glorified trench with netting over it.

Squads had disembarked and took cover around the Chimeras hiding themselves as best as they can.

Ioras, Renon and Julius went inside the command tent while others stayed behind.

* * *

Achagon grabbed a guardswomen's arm in a flickering motion as she ran past him. She stopped abruptly as the strong grip in her arm kept her from moving. Her eyes snapped at Achagon's helmet, trying to read any intention.

Pointing at the nettings around them "Do you have any spares of this?" he asked, then let go of her arm.

She pulled her arm free even as his grip was loosing. She looked for a second then ran away to her previous destination.

"I guess not." said Achagon to himself.

He grabbed his rifle and double checked for any deficiencies. He picked his scope and placed the rifle on his lap, standing upright. He put the scope in the mount-slot and locked it in place.

Then raised the rifle and looked down the scope at distance, trying to adjust his aim and stopped when he made sure his scope was adjusted.

He dropped back into the trench only to find the guardswomen looking at him.

She had a bag of netting in her hands.

"Thank you." Achagon said.

She half-smiled and stood atop a nearby crate to throw one netting over his head. She gave the second one to him, he took it and bound it to his oversized rifle.

She looked so small beside his giant frame. When he was done he presented an open hand. She gave her hand to his giant gauntlet. Achagon reached with his other hand to one of his oath-scrolls and carefully undid the wax holding it firmly to his armour. He handed it to her and let her go. She looked at the scroll, wasn't able to read the High Gothic oath written at it. She put it in her pocket and waved a hand, then left, disappearing in the trenches.

Achagon looked after her for a moment until Horatus harsh voice disrupt him.

"You look ridiculous." he commented.

"Better than nothing." Achagon replied back.

Achagon was always annoyed with the over-zealous Assault Sergeant and this mission didn't improve his impression.

Horaus sit beside him nonetheless.

"How long are we to stay here, anyway?" he asked.

Achagon didn't reply at first, not sure if the Sergeant was talking to him or just complaining.

Horatus turned to look at him "So proud to talk to the Assaults, eh?" he mocked.

A sudden realisation fell on Achagon, Horatus was only being annoying because he didn't know how else to communicate properly. He was just a social wreck.

"So desperate to talk to Tacticals?" he replied.

Horatus looked at him for a moment then looked back at the wide trenchline.

"I never approved of this." he said.

"You mean the Extus." Achagon prompted.

"A gathering of marines, it's just absurd." he said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I can't complain to my own men. And cannot complain to Devastators either."

"And you can complain to a Tactical?" Achagon asked.

"You're no Tactical, Tempes is no more." Horatus pointed out.

"It will come back, one day."

Horatus let the subject die before talking again.

"I meant to ask you something?" he said carefully.

Achagon looked at him but didn't ask.

"What does it feel like to lose all your brothers?" Horatus asked.

Achagon didn't reply at first. A long silence passed between them. Horatus waited long enough and when he decided that his answer won't be coming he got up.

He walked towards Deciaci but a voice stopped him.

"It hurts." Achagon said.

Horatus turned and looked at the sitting marine.

"It is a helpless and defeated feeling." Achagon said.

"I understand." Horatus replied.

"No you don't, not to this extend. Your insides rip apart as you are helpless to save your own brothers. It doesn't matter if you're an Astartes or not when odds are stacked against you."

"And we still fight." Horatus said.

"We do." agreed Achagon solemnly.

"So your former sergeant, was that all his fault?" asked Horatus.

"Julius? He had noble intentions in his heart." answered Achagon.

"So it is." concluded Horatus.

Achagon didn't reply, instead rose and looked at the enemy position with his sniper.

Horatus walked back at Deciaci.

"What'd he say?" asked Deciaci cleaning his boltgun.

"As I thought." Horatus replied.

"You don't give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Why should I? He let his brothers die."

"He is still our brother, still a Spear."

Horatus had no reply but grunted instead, then walked off to cool his head off.

* * *

Ioras entered the tent by pushing the netting doubling as a door aside. He looked inside but wasn't able to see any colonel because it was packed. There were artillery officers peering over maps at one side and guardsmen operating the many field-voxs deployed on the other. Papers littered the floor, Ioras realised some of them was old maps or military reports from various units. Floor was improvised wooden planks that meant to keep the mud under. Tent also used several makeshift columns to support its width, columns were parts of buildings that was destroyed in the fighting.

He grabbed a busy guardsmen by the shoulder. The man seemed to realise the giant Space Marine inside the tent right now. He startled and his alarming noise froze the room. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at the Astartes.

Ioras let the guardsmen's shoulder go and addressed the gathering. "I'm looking for Colonel Ibrahim." he declared.

Julius and Renon had just entered the tent and the gathered guardsmen shifted their gazes towards them.

There was silence for a moment and nobody moved. Naphtali didn't knew why these Marines were here or asking for their commanding officer.

"Are they hiding their officer?" Ioras thought.

But his suspicion was quenched when a middle aged man with grey hair on the sides approached him through the crowd.

"Colonel Ibrahim Adva of 62nd Naphtali Brigadiers, lord." he snapped to salute.

"He is sharp despite his age." observed Julius.

"Now, what brings you to our humble trenches? I thought the Lion Warriors and their allies had retreated into the cluster." he said.

"We are the Emperor's Spears." Ioras declared gesturing towards Julius in the process to further his point.

"And you are?"

"Apothecary Ioras, I am given full command over this war-effort by Patriarch Alfonzo Echnisia." said Ioras.

Crowd made disappointed noises and Julius even heard some swore as Ioras declared his command.

"Respect man." Ibrahim disciplined his men, turning half-way to them.

He turned back at Ioras "Sorry, my lord, the shelling and the presence of Red River nerved them greatly." excused Ibrahim.

Ibrahim seemed like a noble man but he suffered under the mis-care of the Lion Warriors, he probably even saw some of his men executed by the Lions. The cruel rule of Lion Warriors turned this noble man into a hopeless shell.

"Do not worry, Colonel Ibrahim. We are not Lion Warriors, we will make things different." comforted Ioras.

"I am glad, my lord." Ibrahim said still not trusting Ioras that much.

"This tent, is it not under danger of shelling as well?" asked Ioras.

"It is, lord. But we had to push it forward because the Orks flanked our position and the back-trenches are not safe anymore." explained Ibrahim.

"I understand." said Ioras.

"Can we communicate with the hive from here?" asked Ioras looking at their vox.

"Yes, lord." Ibrahim said and let the Space Marine towards the voxes.

Crowd parted before Ioras' huge frame, they still stood silent watching them. Ioras looked at the crowd and removed his helmet. They needed to see him as a human, not as a metal shell. "As you were, guardsmen. You have duties." he said in a deep soothing voice. The crowd turned back to what they were doing before.

"Link is ready, sir." said the vox officer and handed the tiny vox-bead to Ioras.

"This is Ioras, respond."

"Agathe here, good to hear your voice." came in her voice through crackling vox.

"Same here, we arrived at the Red River and joined up with Naphtali. Oh and we united with Commissar Ibrak along the way." he reported.

"Very well. Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Agathe over the vox.

"We need more men, gather every Naphtali remnant from the cluster and form them into a single unit. They need to come here to back us up." Ioras said.

"Will do. There is also the Adi Balhareth regiment gathering, they're a mess though." she said.

"Mettav Lehk!" cursed Ibrahim when he heard Balhareth's name in a guttural voice.

"Send them over, I think we need every advantage we can get." said Ioras.

"Okay, anything else?" asked Agathe.

"Stay safe, we will finish this." said Ioras and cut the link.

"Colonel, we need to talk." said Ioras.

Ibrahim nodded and led the Astartes outside the tent.

* * *

 **-Personal Apology-**

Ive been suffering sleep complications and it messes with my head, so I am probably making huge grammar errors and missing whole words. Sorry about that. Im gonna edit and type-check everything once the whole story is done with, until then I cant do much.


	40. Chapter XXXV

**-XXXV-**

Ioras and Ibrahim walked towards the forward trenches through a smaller trench.

Ioras in his giant armour caught interested glances but he ignored them.

Ibrahim was a middle aged man but carried himself well. Ioras wasn't able to detect any augmentations on him, despite his long service record. Expected forced-retirement age for Imperial Guard was early and this man has survived all that.

"Not everything is shown over the skin." Ioras reminded himself.

Ibrahim stopped when they reached a fortified dug-out with a vox-caster close by.

"What are we to talk about, lord?" Ibrahim said.

It was clear that the old veteran was not impressed by Ioras' size and only trying to keep the respect.

"You don't need to call me 'lord', just call me Ioras."

"However you wish."

"Look Colonel, I understand that your men did an outstanding job holding this position against everything that was thrown at them."

Ibrahim was expecting the next words.

"But I must ask you for more." Ioras finished waiting for his reaction.

Ibrahim removed his cap and strolled a hand through his bleaching hair.

"It is the way of things I guess. I wasn't expecting you until the Lady Agathe called in, but we still had the glimmer of hope that we would pull back to the safety of the hive walls. Your arrival destroyed that hope." he said neutrally.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but there is a great danger on this planet that we must put a stop to. Emperor calls his guardsmen to their duty once more." Ioras said.

"And as always, His Hammer shall answer." said Ibrahim Adva proudly.

Ioras put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a noble soul and your men are devout as well." said Ioras.

"They are my sons, I know how your 'brotherhood' works in the Chapters. And I don't expect you to understand it."

"You fought with Astartes before?" Ioras asked.

"I did" he paused not sure as if to tell what he thought next.

"I saw some...things."

"Tell me." prompted Ioras.

Ibrahim looked uncertain.

"I wish to know what your men would think of us. I can't lead men into fire unless I understand them." said Ioras.

Colonel relaxed a little.

"Some marines were ruthless, chopping down guardsmen just because they were in the way. Not caring if their weapons would cause casualties among the civilians or guardsmen. And those like Lion Warriors led my men to massacre." he said.

He opened his hands around him.

"All these trenches were drenched in my men's blood. They left us. Called back our artillery and misplaced our armour. And those damn Balhareth ran away in the first chance they got." his voice was filled with anger and desperation.

For a moment he realised his outburst and looked at Ioras expecting to be punished or summarily executed.

Ioras grabbed his helmet and released its pressure-locks. With a click-hiss the helmet came off, revealing a human face beneath.

"Don't worry Ibrahim Adva, I won't let those who fight with us to fall to ruin."

"You came here with Lion Warriors, but I haven't seen Sergeant Orson." stated Ibrahim saying the name like a poison.

"He is in custody, rest your mind that he is not in any shape to hinder us anymore." Ioras comforted.

"I-I'm sorry that you received a cold treatment when you arrived. My men are weary of Astartes."

"I don't mind it. We were less than welcomed in Echtesia."

A long pause ensured.

"You talked about a 'grave danger' on Echtesia?" asked Colonel Ibrahim.

"There is an alien threat that is allowing Orks free entry to this planet, it must be stopped." explained Ioras.

"So, what is to be done?"

"We need to traverse the Red River into the Ork held territory and reach a certain objective. Then it's up to us to stop it."

"Over the Red River?" gasped Colonel horrified.

Ioras raised an eye brow.

"My lor-Ioras, have you seen the Red River yourself?" asked Ibrahim as politely as he can.

"No, Can I?" said Ioras.

"We need to get closer to firing positions, from there you can peer to the chasm." Ibrahim said.

"Lead the way."

* * *

They moved deeper into the trenches, there was occasional artillery fire and the moaning noises of Ork shelling but other than that the front seemed quiet.

"It's calm." said Ioras.

"Don't let it fool you, just the pull before the tide." Ibrahim said using his homeworld's saying.

As deeper they moved the trenches become more narrow, Ioras turned sideways to be able to pass them.

"Sorry, we need to keep the trenches narrow to bog down any potential Orks." said Ibrahim.

"It works against Astartes too." said Ioras unamused.

They reached an opening where two mortal pits were stationed.

Each was manned by two guardsmen. One of the guardsmen was a women and lobbed a shell into the mortal.

The gun thudded and lobbed the shell deep into Ork territory.

"We need to keep them off our back and disoriented." explained Ibrahim.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" came in a guardsmen shouting.

It was a young man, in his mid-twenties

"Aliza, Gavid, pack that up and re-deploy at east-seven-one." he ordered.

The guardsmen shouldered the still smoking mortar piece, not touching the barrel as not to get burned, while the guardswomen grabbed several metal boxes containing the shells. They ran and disappeared into the trenches to the east.

"Aaron, come here." said Colonel Ibrahim.

Young guardsmen ran towards them and seemed to just realise the huge light-blue armoured figure standing at the trench.

"Sir." he said.

"This is Lord Ioras, he is our Force Commander now." Ibrahim introduced.

Guardsmen locked his heels and stood upright, his hand snapped not to his head but to his opposite shoulder with an open palm. He stood like a statue.

"Cholam! Bridge Captain Aaron Talamud of 62nd Naphtali Brigadiers at your service, Lord!" he shouted at Ioras.

"At ease, soldier." Ioras said.

Aaron looked at Ioras' head awkwardly for a second unable to pull off his gaze.

"Stop staring." warned Ibrahim.

"S-sorry, sir. I just..." Aaron trailed off.

"Never seen an Astartes helmetless up close?" finished Ioras.

"Yes, lord, my apologies."

"None needed." Ioras said.

He gazed the young officer for a moment, noticing that Naphtali did not had their rank-insignia on their shoulders but had a piece of rank-signifying cloth column over their heart. Aaron had three skulls in a downwards column signifying his rank.

"I heard of that name before." Ioras trailed.

"Sir?" asked Aaron and looked at Colonel with an unsure look.

"You're the one Adir Ilan talked about." Ioras remembered.

"Adir? Haven't seen him for days, lord." Aaron said.

"He was back at the outer cluster."

"But the cluster is overrun by Orks. You met him? Is he alright?" Aaron asked with a fever.

"We made sure he is. He and the rest of Naphtali artillery will meet us here." Ioras ensured.

"Bless the Emperor, thank you my lord." said Captain.

"Was he a close friend?" asked Ioras.

"Yes, very close." Aaron said.

Colonel Ibrahim cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Aaron, Lord Ioras wants to see the Red River with his own eyes. I need you to led him to a good vantage point." said Colonel.

"Yes, sir. Will do." said Aaron nodding.

"Excuse me my lord, but I am not fit anymore to raise myself above the trenches." said Ibrahim.

"No worries, you are probably needed at the command tent." said Ioras.

Then he pointed at one of the nearby guardsmen laying on his belly with lasgun ready.

"You! Yes, you. Accompany your colonel to the command tent." Ioras ordered.

"If it's okay with you too, Captain." Ioras prompted.

"Double time, soldier!" roared Aaron at the guardsmen to emphasize his allowance.

"I can manage my own, lord." Ibrahim said.

Ioras turned to him "I insist, don't make me order it, Colonel." he said.

"Be safe, Lord Ioras." Colonel said and left with the accompanying guardsmen.

"Now if you follow me." Aaron said and led the way.

* * *

They went inside a closed tunnel network and Ioras had donned his helmet back on, for his head scraped the roof.

"Sorry, sir." excused Aaron.

Ioras didn't reply.

These damned narrow trenches and tunnels started to get on his nerves. His Astartes instincts screamed to just roll over all the way inside the Chimeras crushing everything underfoot.

"Thinking that some Chapters excel at this trench-crawling." Ioras grumbled to himself.

"Just a few metres, lord." Aaron ensured.

And they were out again.

Ioras froze. They came at a fortified position overlooking the battlements. It was a little mud hill and was circled by broken building parts but it was high enough to see the whole area.

And the chasm.

A long and deep chasm.

A chasm that was originally deeper.

Deeper if it wasn't filled with bodies.

It was red. Just red.

Despite the green of the Ork flesh.

And the uniforms of the guardsmen.

It was red.

"Red River." gasped Ioras.

Aaron looked sad just looking at it.

Filled with hundreds of thousands of corpses.

A mass grave that filled the chasm. All the way through.

Ork and men on top of each other.

Blending together in death. In red blood.

* * *

"Do you feel it?" asked Julius.

Renon looked up at the marine.

"Feel what?" he asked.

"The iron." Julius mumbled.

"What iron? The armour?"

"No, in the air, around us."

"That don't make sense." said Renon.

"It's-it's the blood."

"Blood?" Renon looked confused, they were surrounded with mud and debris but no apparent blood.

"So much blood." Julius trailed off.


	41. Chapter XXXVI

**-XXXVI-**

Vox crackled loudly at Aaron's hip.

He grabbed it and held in his hand pushing the transmission slit. "Aaron here, repeat." he called in.

"Incoming...Orks...we got...inco..." vox went dead.

"Orks." Ioras growled, his temper was up. He was still looking at the horrible murder pit called the Red River.

"Yes, numbers unknown." replied Aaron "We must get back, come on, lord." he hurried.

As Ioras followed Aaron into the trench-tunnels once more the distinct cry of Ork rokkit barrage started wailing.

* * *

"Where is Ioras?" asked Horatus running towards the Colonel Ibrahim Adva.

The guardsmen accompanying him was alarmed and raised his lasgun instinctively, he wasn't expecting a giant angry Space Marine this day.

Colonel put a hand on his barrel and lowered the gun.

"He was with my Captain, they're at the front-trenches." Colonel said.

Extus was gathering and Horatus turned to them.

"We must go there." Horatus said.

"My men are capable of holding Orks off, hollowed marine." he heard Colonel say.

Horatus turned to look at the old men. He was about to say something insulting about the Colonel about their weak guardsmen but Julius' voice cut through.

"It's just protocol, Colonel, please return to your command-tent and assume command of your forces." he said.

Colonel nodded and went on his business.

* * *

Rokkit fire landed around them throwing chucks of dirt all over the place.

"How many?" asked Aaron to his sergeant.

"Front trench reported fifty sightings, at least." she replied.

They were keeping their heads down and had their backs to the trench walls.

Ioras was standing upright, looking directly ahead.

Two dozen Napthali were around them waiting in the trenches, lasguns at the ready. This was the personal unit of Aaron, Talamud's bodyguards.

Ioras decided that the Captain was much loved by his men, the old Colonel was the commanding officer but Captain Talamud was the men with them in the trenches.

He endured whatever they endured and it gained their respect.

Aaron looked up at Ioras and the thought of warning him to keep his head down crossed his mind for a second, but with a better judgement he decided not to warn the Space Marine on anything. He was sure the marine was more than capable in matters of war and might take a warning as an insult.

"Fifty is too low." said Ioras to himself.

Sergeant Hilaa looked taken aback.

"My Lord, our spotters never fail us." she said defensively.

Ioras looked at her and Aaron tensed for a moment not knowing what reaction the Space Marine would give.

Instead of an expected outburst Ioras came near them and knelt beside them. He was still was higher them.

"Orks do not attack without sufficient numbers, this gap is at least half a mile, they need more than fifty to reach us." he explained.

Hilaa looked scared from Ioras' sound. The helmet-grill turned his voice into a monster's.

From netted dug-outs Napthali heavy weapon teams started firing their autocannons on the advancing Orks.

One of them fired several single shots towards the advancing Orks and after his third round the rest four autocannons rattled.

"They're gauging range." Ioras thought to himself.

Several Orks toppled in the distant slope.

Aaron rose from the trenches to look at the situation. Ahead of them was the first trench.

"Is Roi in place?" he asked without looking at Sergeant Hilaa.

She also rose to take a peak over the trench, "He is, sir." she replied.

An Ork artillery shell landed behind them showering the trench with dirt.

"Shaaked, you got the mark?" Aaron said into his vox-bead.

"I have the target." came in a crackling voice.

"Open Fire!" Aaron shouted swinging his arm high to signal further firing.

A Griffon artillery hidden well beneath netting fired in the distance. Griffon was half buried in the trench and was well hidden. Artillery fire looked like a column of fire rose from the ground for those who does not know the position of the gun.

A loud thump came from the distance.

"Target?" Aaron voxed.

"Destroyed." came in Artillery officer's voice.

A smoke was rising in the distance where the shell landed.

Autoncannons rattled more, into unseen targets inside the chasm.

Ioras wasn't able to see the chasm from their position.

"Do we go to first trench, sir?" asked Sergeant Hilaa.

"We must make sure there is no more artillery barrage before making through the trenches, otherwise we'll be dead meat." Aaron said peering at the Ork territory.

Orks had reached the bottom of the Red River by now and was struggling to get across over the corpses. One stumble and fell into the mass of bodies, when he rose again his entire front was covered red with blood. Some Orks used their bloody hands to make battle marks on their faces with the blood.

Thumping autocannon fire landed among them, blowing body parts high in the air. Several Orks were shredded by the fire while others manage to pass unscathed. One Ork had his chest ripped open by an autocannon and fell on his back, guts swinging about. He immediately became a part of the hundred thousand dead he was on.

Thirty two Orks had made it through the chasm but now they had to climb the slope upwards towards the trenches.

A Napthali guardsmen peered through his rocket launcher scope, tracking the Orks. He pulled the trigger and a frag missile launched through the tube.

It blew in a gathering of Orks, killing two. The shrapnel scattering around manage to blind one and cause injuries in two more. Two Orks managed to move ahead slowly but the blinded one was struck with pain and lost his bearing.

"There is no other artillery fire, let's go, over the line." shouted Aaron and squad rose from the trench.

Ioras followed them into the first trench.

Just as they arrived a second rokkit barrage started.

Land mere seconds before they traversed erupted with explosions.

Several rokkits manage to hit the first trench. One blew a guardsmen apart, luckily the explosion stuck between two men and was contained with just three deaths. Another landed in a less populated corner and exploded harmlessly.

Last one landed at the trench wall and blew sideways hot dirt onto the face of one Napthali, blinding him with scorched dirt. Young boy wasn't even able to scream as his body went into shock. His face was fused and his body went limp, falling to the dirt trench floor. A medic ran over at him. Ioras looked at the situation, it was bad. He did not had any intention of helping guardsmen and let the medic handle it.

"How bad is it, rofa?" Aaron asked the medic.

Medic was a young man not much older than the poor fellow he was tending to.

Ioras realised that 'rofa' was their language substitute for 'doc'.

"Bad." he just said.

Ioras raised an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting someone to talk curt with Aaron.

"We need to get him to Chief Yoram." said Aaron hurried.

"I can handle it." said the medic annoyed, he unhooked a spike from his belt.

"Come on, Zev, don't turn this int..." said Aaron.

"Just shut up, sir." medic Zev cut in.

Aaron stayed silent.

Medic Zev stabbed the choking guardsmen in the neck, then pulled a tube from his belt.

He pushed the tube as he pulled back the spike. Guardsmen was able to breath through the tube and Zev made sure the tube stuck in place.

"Nothing much I can do." he said rising back.

"Thank you." Aaron said.

"Keep it." Zev said with a sharp turn and walking away.

Aaron let out a breath and turned to saw Ioras unsheathing his giant chainsword and checking his boltpistol.

"That won't be necessary, they won't reach here." he said.

Several closer guardsmen had felt nervous by having an armed Space Marine so close.

"Just in case." Ioras said.

Several rokkit barrage came streaking through the air and fell short, blowing at the slope not even reaching the trench. One Ork was blown apart by a stray rokkit. His corpse fell back towards the chasm floor rolling all the way.

Officer Shaaked's Griffon roared a shell over the chasm in response.

Ork noises can be heard now, they were close by. Ioras picked up their lumbering noises way before the guardsmen.

As the first Orks manage to scale the slope and run towards the trenches over the straight ground, a nearby heavy bolter started firing. A heavy weapons team was laying fire at the Orks. He manage to kill four Orks but they still came at the trench.

"Lasguns fire!" shouted Aaron.

Red las-bolts filled the air. Some guardsmen were bursting their lasguns while others picked aimed shots at the Orks.

Bursting las-fire mostly missed but Ioras realised their point. They slowed the Orks down and caused hindrance, while the aimed shots had killed off the Orks one by one.

Some lucky burst-fire manage to score some kills but the aimed shots took their toll from the Ork mob. Ork sluggas fired back but the walls of the trench held back the crude dakka fire.

Two nearby autocannons started firing on the Orks at mid-range and ripped the remaining ones apart.

Orks still came at them dying by the second. Their combat fever overtook their reasoning.

Ioras tensed as the Orks closed in, ready to strike.

Orks died more and more and eventually only one remained alive to reach the trench-line.

Grunting and shouting the lone Ork charged towards Ioras, distinguishing him as a worthy figure to fight, judging from his light-blue gigantic armour.

Ioras was ready, he turned to the side waiting for an eventual clumsy swing, which he would reply with a sudden chainsword strike.

Ork's head popped open as a loud 'BANG' rang around the now silent trenches, startling the guardsmen.

Horatus' boltpistol was smoking.

"We missed it?" he asked annoyed looking at the dead Orks.

* * *

"Scout five, report." voxed in Aaron.

"Clear Napth-one." report came in.

Looking at the gathered Space Marines "It's clear, no more Orks." said Aaron as if to ease them into calm.

Horatus was pacing as Julius stood atop the trenches trying to see ahead into the Red River.

"Julius get down, now." ordered Ioras.

"I need to see what's down there." Julius replied.

"Just the dead, you don't need to do anything expect following my orders." said Ioras.

"Affirmative." said Julius obediently and dropped himself, landing into the trench with a loud thud.

Guardsmen were visibly annoyed by having these colourful brutes with them in the trenches. Space Marines made perfect targets within the trenches with their light-blue armour and their giant bulk. And none of the Napthali wanted to die because some Ork had the smarts to shoot at the colourful thing in the trenches.

"We came here for nothing, then." said Horatus annoyed.

"Orks never ran out, brother." said Deciaci beside him playing with the teeth of his chainsword.

"They better not." Horatus said.

"Stop pacing, now." said Ioras.

Horatus halted and looked squarely at Ioras.

Ioras ignored his stare and turned to Aaron.

"It seems I was wrong, there were no more Orks."

"But what forced them to such a mad attack?" asked Aaron puzzled.

"I've seen Orks use battle-drugs before, I would expect such an idiocy." replied Ioras.

Aaron didn't reply, his sergeant came near them and told something into his ear.

Captain nodded and she dashed off into the trenches.

"It appears you are needed at the command." said Aaron.

"I'll leave you with your men then." Ioras said.

He turned and marched in a steady pace through the guardsmen. His vox clicked and adjusted to squad comm frequency.

"Squad Extus, back to Command Tent, double time." he ordered.

As they leave, Ioras caught Captain Aaron shouting into his vox-bead.

"Patrol Six, respond. Damn it." Aaron swore in the distance.

Ioras stopped and the squad halted their advance as he did.

"Hilaa, get me a vox-caster." he heard Aaron call.

Sergeant Hilaa appeared with a vox-trooper running at her heels.

Aaron immediately grabbed the vox-mic "Patrol six, respond."

He waited a second and was startled when a screaming voice came through the vox.

"Help!" a voice almost screamed, garbled voices kept coming as Aaron listened.

"Help us, they're in the trenches-"

"Oh great Emperor, they tore Taluk's limbs-"

"Oh Terra-"

The man sounded dazed.

Aaron pushed the comm-button "Talk to me, where are you? What is going on?" he shouted into the vox-mic.

He released the button and waited anxiously for a reply.

"We-we...we're at trench three, east-seven-"

"They killed all of us-"

"They butchered-"

The guardsmen's rambling voice came through, several guardsmen had turned and threw scared glances at Aaron's direction.

"Listen to me, we are on our way, do you hear? We are..."

"Link died, sir." informed the vox-trooper.

Aaron let go of the vox-mic and it fell towards the vox-trooper's leg, dangling on it's cord.

He felt numb, but he needed to keep it together.

A shadow loomed over him.

"It appears you need help." said Ioras.

"Yes, but you need to go back. We can handle this." said Aaron.

"A breach in the trenches would serve us no purpose, we will help you." said Ioras.

"Thank you, we must move quickly." said Aaron composing himself.

He turned to his Sergeant "Hilaa grab your squad and follow me, inform Roi to keep vigil over both sides." he said.

Medic Zev had appeared at the trench, his movements claimed that he too was coming with them but he did not inform Aaron about this.

"You can't come, it's too dangerous." Aaron said realising Zev's intention.

"There are wounded." said Zev.

"Yes, but you are the only medic here, I can't afford to lose you."

"Only medic mad enough to serve in the front is what you mean, but I won't take orders from you 'Captain'" Zev said, saying the last word like an insult.

"You do, I am your Captain." said Aaron almost angry.

"No sir, Medic division take direct orders from the Command Squad, so you can put that 'Captaincy' of yours into it's unshining place."

Ioras watched the two men bicker and half-expected a fist fight.

"A Commissar would be a great addition." he thought to himself.

As the issue was not resolved he realised he did not care.

"We are moving now." he said pulling at Aaron's collar.

"I need you to lead me to the point." he said curtly.

Aaron and Hilaa's men were at their heels and Zev was at the back carrying his medic-bag with him.

* * *

Hilaa signalled her guardsmen and the squad fanned out taking cover behind ammo crates and metal stands. Some used mud-corners to peer into other trenches. The zigzagging trenches made them harder for the enemy to clear them out but it also made them harder to retake once captured.

"Clear." signalled one guardsmen and moved ahead.

Achagon was behind three guardsmen.

Rexus, Fextus and Herean had taken another route to clear while Ioras, Julius and Cussax took another.

Horatus and Deciaci was at Achagon's heels with their chainswords and boltpistols at the ready.

Iulius was above the trenches where he had a clear view of the surrounding. If anyone wanted to flank one group by going over the trenches they would have a nasty surprise.

Three guardsmen moved ahead signalling each other for clear.

They came upon a trench filled with five dead guardsmen. Achagon was at the corner and he realised the guardsmen died very close to each other as if they had been ambushed.

Napthali guardsmen moved about the dead, trying to recognize any. One of them removed the dog-tags from the corpses as he moved about.

As Deciaci came behind them he realised the halt.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just some dead guardsmen." answered Horatus uncaring.

"They died so close to each other." Achagon said to no one in particular.

"So? Who cares." Horatus said and started to move ahead.

Just as he moved Achagon looked ahead the trench where a group of tucked in tent-clothing and guardsmen's equipment boxes laid.

He also realised the crude barrel of a gun.

"Enemy!" he shouted at the guardsmen in warning but it was too late.

The big shoota opened fire ripping through the guardsmen. Two of them died immediately and the last was wounded at his guts.

Shoota turned on Horatus next. It's rapid firing cycle brought a dozen bullets at his chest. One of the landed on his forehead lurching his head backwards. Among sparks and ricocheting lead Horatus turned the corner and got away out of the line of fire.

They all had their backs to the trench wall. Achagon could hear the moaning guardsmen still alive. He was expecting the Ork gunner to shoot the guardsmen but the rattle of shoota never came.

"Could he be waiting for us to help the guardsmen?" he thought to himself.

Orks were dumb beasts but this one was much clever than the usual rabble. Whoever it was.

"We need to be quick, he might still be saved." Achagon said.

"I don't care." said Horatus checking his chestplate for any punctures. It had none.

"You got a plan?" Deciaci asked Achagon ignoring Horatus' remark.

"I need a bearing, run towards the side trench and the Ork will fire on you, can you do that?" he said.

"Easy." Deciaci said and readied himself for the run.

Achagon had removed his scope for the trench was to narrow and too short to use a scope effectively.

"Go." he marked.

Deciaci broke into a run. He passed through the trench and reached the other side with Dakka fire at his heels.

Dust rose from the puncture points the dakka was landing. Achagon raised his sniper and calculated the likely point of origin from the bullet trajectories.

Without breaking his elevation he turned the corner and took the Ork in his iron sights.

He fired.

Bolt round flew direct and exploded in the mass of tent-netting and equipment crates.

Canned food flew around as the round blew.

Achagon heard the Ork swore in his crude language but also realised that he had missed.

He was readying for a second shot but a large object fell on the Ork as he tried to rise.

Achagon realised that it was Horatus, he had traversed over the trenches for no necessity and might have exposed their position and endangered himself.

He felt anger flare in his mind, the Assault Sergeant was rash and direct. He could be targeted by artillery or sniper fire and there was no reason for him to go over other than a rash and not thought out idea.

Him and Deciaci approached the Sergeant as he punched the Ork again and again, breaking his face.

"What were you doing?" asked Achagon almost angry.

Horatus looked up from the Ork "What do you mean?" he said, amusement returned to him voice now that he was punching an Ork senseless.

"I could take him out." said Achagon.

"I have every confidence in your amazing abilities Lord Achagon." mused Horatus punching the Ork once again in the face.

"But see? I got him alive." he said grabbing the Ork and pulling him to his feet.

Ork's entire face was ruined, his jaw broke and half his neck had gaped in.

"He is in no condition to speak let alone think." Achagon said.

"Just drop it, you won't win." Deciaci advised, more attuned with his sergeant's behaviour.

"Is he now?" said Horatus kicking the Ork in the back.

Ork fell flat on his face and tried to rise a second later.

Horatus picked his boltpistol and put a round through his head. Exploding head splashed all over Achagon's feet.

"He doesn't need thinking no more." commented Horatus.

"Such inefficiency." thought Achagon to himself but kept his council.

"Cunning Orks though." said Deciaci.

Horatus kicked the Ork to turn it face upwards.

"Kommandos." he sneered.

* * *

"We got Kommandos." came in Ioras' vox.

"Affirmative." replied Rexus.

Fextus and Herean moved to his sides covering the corners.

Sergeant Hilaa and two more guardsmen stood behind him.

Rextus advanced in the middle of the trench-line.

"Is he so arrogant that he does not even care about taking cover." thought Sergeant Hilaa eyeing the marine from the back.

She then realised that the marine was carrying the Heavy Flamer at ease, putting up a lax posture, one can be tricked by thinking that the marine was arrogant and not-alert.

"He is goading them to himself." She thought to herself, also considering the huge advantage the marine had in the narrow trenches with his flame weapon.

"Stay behind me, don't want you to cook." Rexus said raising his Heavy Flamer muzzle.

"Yes, sir." said Hilaa.

"I am not your sir, call me Rexus."

Hilaa looked at the marine before replying, not sure to comply or not.

"Yes, Rexus." she said.

"I did not catch your name, sergeant." the marine said.

"Sergeant Hilaa of Napth..." she began.

"Well met. Sergeant Hilaa, you fought with the Lion Warriors?" Rexus asked.

"We did, although they were not present in our ranks." she replied.

"They stood back while you fight off?" Rexus asked his voice curious.

"They did, we were backed by some other Imperial Guard, Balharat or something."

"I know of the guardsmen you speak off."

"You fought with them?" she asked probing Rexus for his standing with the Balhareth.

"Not with them but for them, apparently. We saved their infantry from butcher but they blamed us for their failings." Rexus said not caring about complaining about a guard unit.

"In character I suppose, they ran the first chance they got, leaving us to dead with the Orks." she said.

"You hate them?" Rexus said curious.

"I do, there is nothing worse than a coward guardsmen."

"The great sin of the guard so I heard. Leaving combat."

"It is, a direct insult to the Emperor of Mankind" she pointed out putting a hand on her breast, underneath her coat was where she kept her copy of the Uplifting Primer.

Rexus was silent. Still walking at a slower pace.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you..." she began.

What happened next took only a second.

Rexus turned in one motion, Hilaa realised the boltpistol in his hand.

Her mind raced, was she about to be executed? Did he dislike something she said? She thought of her home in that fraction of a second where the boltpistol rose up and fired.

A loud bang, she felt deafened by the sound. I was like a hammer landing on her head. The blast itself hit her and she felt her innards rise as the shock overtook her body. Her ears hurt.

Her hand instinctively reached for her Uplifting Primer, placing a hand on hear breast, inside it was her son's picture, she kept it close, close to her heart.

But she was alive, how? Did the shot missed? Was the shot not intended for her?

She reached back into reality as the deafening shot echoes off into the trenches. She heard a meaty thud of a giant corpse hitting the muddy trench floor but she had no time to turn and look.

"We are under attack!" roared Rexus' vox-caster.

"Take cover." The giant marine boomed as he locked his boltpistol and rose his Heavy Flamer to firing angle.

A guardsmen rammed at Hilaa, pushing her behind a crate, other one was beside them firing his lasgun at some target Hilaa could not see.

Her eyes were locked at Rexus.

The marine towered in the middle of the trench.

Four Ork Kommandos were ahead of the trench and two more were behind them.

"We're ambushed." she heard one other marine vox-in.

Fextus let out a volley down the trench, trying to suppress the Orks. While Herean fired twice, wounding an Ork. Kommando fell his knee blown.

Behind them was an Ork Kommando with a pair of sluggas. He fired the crude weapons at Rexus. Chinks and sparks flew around Rexus but he kept his footing.

Other Ork was armed with one slugga and one choppa. They were standing wide apart trying to minimise Rexus' effectiveness.

Trenches however was perfect for a flame weapon.

Hilaa heard a fissing sound as the Heavy Flamer pulled in the flammable gas and chambered it. The next sound was a wush where gas turned to immolation once it reached the outer igniter.

Her eyes were blinded by the shining column of fire. Rexus poured the deadly weapon at the Orks.

Kommando with the sluggas was caught entirely while his comrade jumped into a nearby trench corner to survive.

Ork screamed as the flames took him. He trashed for a few seconds until his brain boiled in his skull and his burning corpse dropped onto the mud. Hissing at the ground, unmoving and still.

The second Ork had survived by sheer reflex and he revealed himself, charging ahead.

Hilaa expected a second fire column but it never came.

Instead Rexus turned on his heels aiming at the other side.

The Orks were close now, Kommando had reached the front side where Fextus and Herean was blazing bolters at them.

These Orks were different than their kin, they moved faster and more clever, hiding behind crates until the bolter burst spent themselves.

They were close now, at charging distance.

Fextus let out a burst blowing one Kommando apart.

Behind them was the lone Kommando charging at Rexus. He was within arm distance but Rexus kept ignoring him.

In a blur Herean shouldered into the charging Kommando blowing him behind. They landed side by side tumbling at the trench floor.

Hilaa heard a bone crunching under the impact.

Two remaining Kommandos barged into Fextus. He was knocked onto the ground.

Orks triumphantly charged at the fallen Space Marine, he was easy prey.

One stood over his stabbing down with his custom-choppa. It was a long blade similar looking to Imperial stormtrooper combat knifes.

Fextus stopped the blade with the lower barrel of his bolter, then turned the gun sideways. Blade slipped behind the barrel and was locked by the sickle-magazine of the bolter.

Fextus lunged sideways throwing the blade with his momentum, he also turned and rolled using this force.

In the fraction of a second two Kommandos stood alone within the trench, Rextus' Heavy Flamer muzzle looking directly at them.

Flame roared and enveloped the Kommandos.

"Burn, alien." Rexus said as the Orks trashed around burning crisp.

Hilaa was still shaking, she had seen combat before. She was an Imperial Guard. But the Space Marines fighting felt entirely different. They felt sure, tactical and most importantly powerful.

It was like watching a sledge hammer breaking a cow's head, turning it into a smear of gore.

They were not just overarmoured and overarmed giants, they were the Angels of Death.

* * *

Ioras and Julius walked side by side covering ahead with their boltguns while Cussax had the back.

Captain Aaron and his men was spread to the walls their lasguns at the ready.

"Why did you do it, Julius?" asked Ioras.

"Lord?"

"Why did you go against the orders on Idagenia?" Ioras asked.

"I thought it was the right thing to do." answered Julius not sure of himself.

"Despite everything the Chapter and the Codex thought you, you decided that your Lord's are not worthy enough to make true judgements." Ioras said.

"I never said anything about Lord Galieo's command." Julius objected.

"But you did, you went against his direct orders and caused your brother's demise." Ioras said.

Julius stayed silent.

"Do you think it was worth it?"

"No, I don't." answered Julius.

"You got on easy, Galieo should have executed you." said Ioras.

"Do you despise me, Lord?" asked Julius with a new found courage.

"I do."

"Have you never went against any order?"

"I did, however it did not cost the lives of my brothers." answered Ioras.

"I can't change the past, only make amends."

"You are doing a poor job of it."

"I-"

"You go against my orders, you act rash and furious, we are not some Chapter which boasts several thousand battle brothers, we are the Emperor's Spears and we need to calculate our movements and actions."

"You're correct."

"If I am, then why don't you do as I bid?"

"I am torn between duty and guilt."

"I understand but you need to steel yourself, you need to rise above your weakness."

"I have no weakness." objected Julius.

"And that is where you deceive yourself." said Ioras shaking his head in disappointment.

They kept traversing the trenches in silence.

"Movement ahead." said Julius.

"Where?" came Captain Aaron.

"I don't see anything."

"Something slipped into the leftmost tunnel." said Julius without changing posture, he did not want his body to give away anything.

They moved in closer.

A metre to the tunnel they grabbed the trench wall, moving beside it like glued to it.

Ioras was behind Julius, when Julius gave the mark both of them moved fast and pointed their guns at the tunnel entrance.

"Don't kill me!" a scream came out.

They were able to see two hands swinging at them inside the darkness.

"Get out here." ordered Ioras.

"Please don't kill me." said the man complying.

His shirt was ripped and there was a deep gash on his forehead. His own blood coated face dripping onto his shirt.

The terror of death made the men numb to his injury.

"Calm down, we are with you." said Aaron revealing himself.

"Thank the Emperor, Captain, it was horrible, they're still after me, they killed them all, we had no-" rumbled the men.

"Okay, you're safe now, tell me where they are."

"We-we we were..." trailed the wounded man, his body finally giving in, he slumped onto the mud floor.

"Levan and Oren, grab him." Aaron said lifting the man's head from the mud.

Two guardsmen put the man's arms over their shoulders and lifted him to his dangling feet.

Ioras and Julius had the area covered with their bolters.

"Check the tunnel." ordered Ioras to two guardsmen and they went obediently into the dark tunnel.

Medic Zev had reached the wounded and looked into his eyes.

"He's out, lay him there, that wound needs stiching." he said pointing at a nearby plank of wood.

Two guardsmen laid the wounded men down slowly.

"We need to get him away from here."

"Nobody leaves." said Ioras scanning around.

"This is a combat zone." objected Aaron.

Ioras stood silent.

"You know something I don't, what happened?" Aaron asked piecing together Ioras' silence.

"We are under attack." said Ioras silently.

Aaron's eyes grew as he raised his lasgun to his chest clasping it tight.

A small shape landed at the trench beside Julius.

"Grenade!" shouted Julius and kicked the small shape.

It flew a metre away from them and exploded.

A conflagration filled the trench, it was a Firey Stikkbomb, an incendiary Kommando explosive.

Column of flame enveloped Julius. Aaron dived into the tunnel but the others were not so lucky.

Ioras crouched beside Zev and took the brunt of the heat on his shoulder pad.

Cussax manage to sidestep into a corner and let the flames pass, two guardsmen followed his example and manage to survive.

The other two guardsmen beside the wounded with Zev had no where to hide. Levan hid behind Oren and only had half his body got licked by flames.

Oren crumbled instantly without so much as a scream as his flesh immolated and his mind locked under the immense pain. His hair had burned and eyes blackened by the fire. He fell in an awkward position, his body still burning. Levan had his right arm burning and threw himself to the ground rolling over the flames trying to douse them. His trashing ended after a few seconds but he stayed laying despite his success at saving himself.

Cussax was already firing. His burst firing alerted the rest as the flames ceased.

Two shaped appeared ahead of Julius' position and charged at him. Julius fired a burst into the smoke and the Orks returned fire with their sluggas. A bullet whizzed past his helmet and another glanced off his shoulderpad.

He unlocked his chainsword but did not clasp it. He fired into the smoke and heard the exploding bolt round inside flesh. One figure among the smoke was felled while other charged ahead.

Ioras rose from his position and turned with his bolter in hand. He came face to face with an Ork, Kommando was above the trenches carrying a shoota.

Ork had the initiative and fired a full burst at Ioras at close range.

Rounds hit Ioras' armour and was stopped by the ceremite plating. Even the glancing rounds hit home with a force that rocked Ioras on his feet. He tried to stay upright and lowered his upper body to compensate under the hail of fire. He was not aware of the second Kommando above himself on the otherside of the trench.

Ioras heard a Heavy Bolter fire from distance, despite the range Iulius was on the mark. Kommando with the shoota was blown apart by the hail of bolt rounds. His body pieces landed back above the trench.

The second Kommando saw his demise and jumped atop Ioras. He landed on Ioras stabbing his choppa. It was a short knife with knuckle-duster spikes.

Ioras felt blade bit deep on his neck just near his shoulder-blade. His body numbed out the pain and he threw himself back crashing into the trench wall.

Ork exhaled a breath as his chest was crushed and several ribs broke under the weight of the Space Marine.

Ioras threw the Ork over his shoulder, the blade came out from his wound as the Ork gripped it tight.

He pressed his boltgun's muzzle on his face and let a round into it. Brain exploded around.

Two more Kommandos jumped into the trenches. One was struck by a heavy bolter round mid-air, his feet exploding away. The Ork landed on his arm with a crunch, breaking his wrist.

Aaron was atop the Ork in the instant stabbing down with his bayonet.

Other Ork let a round onto Ioras' chest then swung his choppa hard. Ioras glanced the blow from his shoulder-pad and punched the Ork in the nose with his right fist.

Cussax was fighting against two Orks as the remaining guardsmen fired at them. Cussax dived from one blow and fired a burst into the Ork. Lasbolts rained on the other Ork but the Kommando was not fazed. He stabbed at a guardsmen and knocked him away wounding his arm. Kommando charged at Cussax with both his choppas. Cussax blocked one choppa with his boltgun but the second one landed on his head. His helmet rocked hard as the spiked axe caused sparks, deflecting off the armour.

It was a lucky save but Cussax was dazed for a moment. Kommando capitalised on this and swung again with both his choppas. One lucky lasfire landed on his calf, Ork's leg crumpled as his muscle melted under the las-bolt. He fell on his knee his blows landing in an awkward position. Cussax hit the Ork in the face with the butt of his boltgun and slumped him backward into the mud.

Julius ducked under the choppa swing and grabbed his chainsword in one motion. He was still grasping his boltgun in his other hand.

Ork Kommando fired a volley from his shoota clasped in one hand. Most of it's rounds flew away and only two manage to land near Julius blowing dust near his feet.

Julius fired a burst with his boltgun, but his aim was also off, not being able to brace the bolter with just one hand. Two rounds landed beside the Ork showing him with rocks from the trench wall. One other bolt near missed the Ork clanking off his crude shoulder-pad. Ork lunged at Julius.

They both dropped their ranged weapons into the mud and clashed. This Ork was bigger in stature and in generally better shape then the rest. His face was painted with black paint and had metal shoulder-pads and knee-pads. His choppa was also better made than the rest. It had spikes at the sides following the blade.

Julius pushed the Ork, shouldering it. Ork pushed back. They interlocked for a second but Julius side stepped in the hope of dislodging the Ork. He did not rev his chainsword motors for the Ork's blade had extra chains on it that was probably used to lock chain-blades. Ork did not topple over but instead reversed his push and left a gap between them.

A gap perfect for swinging his blade. Julius ducked under the blade and felt it struck one of his backpack vents. Ork did not let his advantage slip by and attacked again.

Julius parried the attack with his chainsword. Ork knew the Space Marine was better armoured so he pulled out a stikkbomb from his belt. He armed it and then lunged at Julius.

He rose to a crouching position and dropped the stikkbomb behind a nearby crate. It exploded half a metre away behind the crate. The blow threw Julius on his back and showered him with splintered wood and canned food.

Kommando landed on him stabbing down with his choppa. Julius blocked the attacks with his chainsword. He locked the blade between the chain-blades of the chainsword and revved the motor. The chains around the cross guard got sucked in by the chainsword and stopped the blades from spinning.

However that was what Julius expecting to happen, now the two blades were locked together and Kommando was unarmed as well as Julius.

He punched the Ork in the face. Ork fell sideways to the mud. As the Ork rose he found himself looking at his own shoota.

Kommando grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" Julius said and pulled the trigger.

It clicked but nothing happened. He pulled it several times but still nothing.

"Warped piece of Ork dung." Julius said and threw the shoota aside.

Ork was reaching for another grenade but Julius pulled out his boltpistol and shot the Kommando in the face.

"That's that." he said.

Nearby Ioras kicked the Ork backwards onto the trench wall, Kommando swung his choppa keep Ioras in distance. Ork swung his choppa several times more to intimidate Ioras.

Lasfire rained on the Kommando from both sides. To Ioras' right Aaron was on his feet firing at the Ork, to his left was Junior Medic Zev had grabbed the lasgun of the burned guardsmen firing at the Ork in bursts. Ork was struck by a dozen lasbolts from both sides and fell to the ground.

"Is that the all of it?" asked Aaron coming near Ioras.

Julius was returning to their side.

"I hope so." Ioras replied.

His hand went to his wound on his back, his gauntlet came back without blood. It had already clogged. Even a deep gash like that would not stop a Space Marine.

"You were hurt." said Zev coming close to Ioras.

"I'll survive." Ioras replied.

"Emperor Protects" Zev said.

Ioras looked at the half burned Guardsmen Levan still lying on the ground "Most of the time." he said.

One guardsmen came from Cussax' direction running.

"We got one, come quick." he said.

Two marines and Aaron ran while Zev stayed behind with the wounded.

Ork was coughing blood on the floor with Cussax's bolter pointing to his face and his feet on his chest. Other guardsmen were also around them pointing their lasguns at the downed Ork.

Cussax released his feet and stood beside the Ork.

Ioras came in and kicked the Ork in the arm.

"Tell us what you know, Ork." he spat.

"I'z Kommando, I don tell ya anyfin mareen." grumbled Ork spitting a bloody teeth.

Ioras bent down and grabbed the teeth.

Ork rose to sitting position.

"Oi, dez mine." he shouted behind the teeth.

Ioras looked at the Ork then kicked him again.

"Speak, who is leading you? What did you hoped to accomplish by this infiltration." he asked shouting.

"Youz grot-mareens are weak." said the Ork nodding towards the Napthali Guardsmen.

"Cursed greenskin." shouted Aaron.

"Wez loot ya gud, wez wontta loot sum more, know wham sayin?"

"How did you manage to get past the sentries?" asked Ioras.

"Dem boyz chargin over da blod riva." Ork said.

"How did you manage to get them to suicide charge?"

"Dok Blud fed dem stupid boyz sum, maniak-juice." Ork spat another goblet of blood.

"Maniac-Juice?" asked Juice.

Ioras shoot his head.

Ork was fast dying before their eyes.

"What is your plan? Tell us abo-" shouted Ioras.

Ork choked on blood and fell back.

"Youz all gunna die, Big boss Skargor will getch ya-" he said giving out his last breath.

"That wasn't helpful" Julius said.

"We need to go back to the command tent." said Ioras and started walking.

"Grab the wounded." Aaron ordered his guardsmen.

"We can't wait for you." said Ioras turning.

"Go, we'll catch up. Orks are dead anyway." Aaron replied.


	42. Chapter XXXVII

**-XXXVII-**

"There you are." said Commissar Ibrak as the Space Marines arrived.

Gus Ibrak looked happier then ever, he was the jolliest Commissar Julius ever seen.

However this time the Commissar was fully armed and prepared for combat.

He had his powersword strapped to his belt, dangling about in it's ornate scabbard and his laspistol was in a decorated holster. He wore a velvet purple sash across his chest diagonally. His cap had three dark purple flowers attached to the side of it. He wore a very expensive leather belt, probably some exotic animal hide and his boots shone black even in the filthy trenches.

"He looks ridiculous." commented Horatus into team-vox.

"Shut it." snapped Ioras.

"My Lord, I have taken the liberty of preparing the arriving regiments to formations." Gus said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well done, Commissar, call it in, I need all commanders about." said Ioras.

"Beau!" Commissar shouting in a striking voice that suited his position.

A young men dressed in a black commissariat uniform run towards them. It was the Commissariat Aidaite of Ibrak. He wore a black jacket over a flak vest, over his shoulders he had gold coloured fringes dangling about. His belt and boot were not Commissar quality but still was way better than what the guardsmen were wearing.

There was another Aidaite standing in the corner with the same outfit.

"You have aides?" asked Ioras.

Gus nodded "Beau and Leif, worthy men to serve the Emperor." he said.

Aidaite Beau stroke a sharp military salute.

Commissar given orders to him for a call to the commanding officers. The Aidaite ran off to a nearby vox caster and relayed the call in.

* * *

Julius looked around the dimly lit tent. It was night outside but the occasional loud crack of artillery shells were still present. All the necessary people had gathered into the command tent. The gathering was an odd one. It looked like a ragtag fighter group rather than an Imperial force. There was the Napthali 62nd led by Colonel Ibrahim on one side. Napthali artillery division also had arrived from the cluster and their leading officer, Matan Heka was standing near the Colonel. The artillery had been kept away from the frontlines and the subsequent Ork flanking movement had caused them to disperse. However many survived the Orks through the mazes of streets and now gathered back to pay back the retribution in ample amounts.

Matan Heka had his closest adjutant behind him. Shakeed Tamir of the 2nd Artillery Group who was at the frontlines with the Napthali, delivering deadly payloads from their Griffon variant artilleries. Griffons had the Griffon Heavy Mortars as their main weapon and lobbed high explosive anti-infantry shells at the enemy.

On the other side of the old Colonel was Bridge Captain Aaron Talamud. Hilaa Ahava of the 1st Infantry Platoon and Roi Shachar of the 2nd was standing behind their Captain.

Napthali Armour had also manage to arrive in force from the cluster. They had stuck together and had no casualties against the Ork machines and band roaming the cluster.

At the head of the Armour Division was Lieutenant Zeevka Preta leading his 1st Armour Group. Liorit Aryeh of the 2nd and Zifor Yochan of the 3rd was also present with their crew commanders populating the tent. The rest of the crew had been escorted outside by the Colonel's guard to keep the tent less populated.

Abalafi the Chief Engineer of the 1st Support Group and Chief Medic Yoram was also present in the tent.

Techpriest Nuzilliad assigned to the 1st Support Group however was not present. Him and his servitor crew was beside the armour and artillery pieces he had not seen for some time, running maintenance checks seemed more important to the Enginseer than some board-room meeting.

Commissar Gus Ibrak stood at the head of the table with his two Aidaites behind him. He looked as radiant and outwards as ever, clearly having somekind of pleasure from this military show off they had. His Aidaite were however as cold and disciplines as ever. Their cloths were perfectly cleaned and ironed, their expensive postals shining black.

Echtesia had not sent any of it's House Guards to participate in this combat effort. They were keeping their military close to their Hive. If the Emperor's Spears have failed they would try to defend their hive from the Orks with their forces intact.

However the Echnisians did persuaded the Balharethi regiment to return to the frontlines and join the war effort.

Julius could not imagine what promises or threats had brought the Balharethi back.

Balharethi Colonel Erdul Malik had a dirty face and an unkempt hair. His only expression was one of displeasure. His brute of a guardsmen Alexis was standing behind him, arms crossed. Alexis reminded Julius of Death World veterans where Malik and his Adi Balhareth Raiders only resembled thieves.

Along Alexis stood another Balharethi which Julius had never seen. This men looked more well built than Malik and did not look as miserable as the Colonel. He had a full black beard, it was well kempt. Also his chest was open revealing a bush of black hair underneath his leather vest. He had his hair cut short and wore silver aquila necklace. He had desert camoed pants and black postals. His arms and chest were bare save for his black vest. He had a tattoo on his right arm which looked like a local prayer. He was unarmed except for a combat knife strung to his back behind the shoulder where he could slit it with a raised arm.

For the Astartes only four marines were present.

Ioras was the Force Commander, Julius and Horatus was standing behind him and Beta Sergeant Renon of the Lion Warriors stood at Ioras's side.

"Attention!" shouted Commissar Gus.

Ioras nodded to the Commissar before speaking.

"Here we all are." said Ioras, he had removed his helmet and locked it to his waist.

"We have gathered to plan our attack into the Ork territory." said Ioras without mentioning the tomb.

"I need to ask, why do we have to go into the Ork territory, there is nothing for us there." said Colonel Ibrahim.

"I agree, this is waste of time." retorted Malik.

Renon looked sideways at Ioras thinking if he would reveal the secrets of Echtesia to these outsider regiment commanders.

"There is a sacred tomb lying deep inside the dune where the Orks claim theirs. It is the Emperor's call that we should reach this tomb." said Ioras.

"A tomb? You would have us charge over the Red River for someone died long ago?" objected Malik ignoring the gaze of the Commissar.

Napthali also looked unconvinced.

"Not a simple tomb, but one an archeotech vault that dates back to the Old Night." said Ioras.

Nobody tried to ask what is inside the tomb for no one would know such an information.

"Who exactly ordered this offensive?" asked Ibrahim.

"Lord Patriarch of Echnisia." answered Ioras.

"Well, I thought we were deployed here to contain the Ork threat." said Ibrahim.

"You did, but now that the world is under attack we can't have the Ork reaching the vault. If there is anything valuable inside we must have it or deny it." said Ioras.

"That isn't the Imperial Guard's job, bring in some Skitarii from that forge-place Alacta." objected Malik.

"Altacra." corrected Ibrahim.

"Whatever." said Malik under his breath.

"The duty of the Guardsmen is to be where the Emperor wants them to be." said Commissar looking directly at Malik.

Malik averted his gaze.

"Our casualties would be great." said Ibrahim shaking his head.

"I am aware but you will have us to fight alongside you." said Ioras.

Ibrahim looked at Renon, he still did not trust the Lion Warrior. They were tricked once.

Then his gaze shifted to Ioras and his determination solidified.

"You fought in the trenches." he said more to himself.

"We did." said Ioras.

"I trust you Lord Ioras. If this is the path we must take then the Napthali is devoted unto our death. Just remember we are no Astartes." he said.

"You have my word that it would be as clean as it can be. We are the Emperor's Spears and we are here to pierce their soul."

Colonel Ibrahim nodded.

"I still don-" started Malik.

"My Lords!" cut in the figure next to Malik and walked near the table.

"Who is this man?" asked Commissar irritated by the interruption.

"Gazam Hakdan of the Hashim Raiders." said the muscled men bowing exaggeratedly.

Commissar was about to shout but Ioras rose a hand to stop him. "What is it that you want Gazam of the Hashim." he said.

"My great and hollowed Lord, me and my Kavhim does not share the same pessimism in this matter as Malik here."

"It's Colonel." said Malik angrily.

Gazam dismissed him with an arrogant look.

"You were the ones with the trucks in the cluster?" asked Ioras.

"No my Lord, we were on the other side of the cluster, fighting against hordes of unending Orks." Gazam said.

"I'm sure." lied Ioras looking at Malik.

"My great and glorious Lord, I am with you on this great endeavour, for the Emperor we are ready." he said.

Ioras sensed a political manoeuvre here rather than devotion. Malik seemed more miserable as if his command was in question and this new active Balharethi seemed like a contestant to the claim.

"For the Emperor." said Ioras casually.

"Majd Alkarim Ibd Ilimbaratur." said the three Balharethi hearing the name of the Emperor.

"What was that?" asked Commissar, his mouth was smiling but his eyes did not.

"Sacred Glory to Emperor, it roughly translates." said Malik being asked the same question by every outsider.

Ioras was about to continue but a new arrival stopped him.

Everyone turned to look at the new comer.

The figure had a hellgun pistol in one hand, unholstered.

He looked at the gathering and at Ioras specifically.

"So you are the one who blew Kahrim's face." he said grinning, his eyes were filled with malice.

* * *

Julius unslung his bolter and aimed it at the trooper.

"Declare yourself or I pump a bolt in your head." he said.

The room had tensed, everyone looked as if to spring for their weapons.

"Easy there, blue armour." he said waving his hellpistol around.

Julius did not relax he could see the pistol had it's safety off.

"If you came in here with intention to shoot, do it." said Ioras without moving a muscle.

For a second the two figures locked eyes, the newcomer did not flinch under Ioras' penetrating gaze.

Figure holstered his pistol with it's safety still on.

"Let's talk." he said still arrogant despite the bolter still being pointed to his head.

"Let's." said Ioras with not so much as a glance.

"I understand that you are here to mobilize a war effort." figure said.

Ioras didn't answer.

"Also you are wanted by my Lords." he said.

Several faces turned towards Ioras in the face of this accusation.

"And?" prompted Ioras.

"We found Sergeant Orson. Half drugged, he was crawling in the bunker with bubbles coming out of his mouth." figure said with a grin. Grin made the huge scar on his cheek move.

Julius realised Renon got tense as he heard the mocking description of his sergeant.

Figure scanned Renon with a disapproving look, "I see you tricked his men into joining you." he commented.

Renon moved an inch but Ioras grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." he said.

Renon nodded, still tense.

Trooper was not fazed by the whole threat of an angry marine.

"I also gather that you wiped out an entire squad of ours." trooper said.

"What if we did?" asked Ioras turning towards the trooper.

"It would be good to see that frag-pin Kahrim's face blew apart, kicking his corpse didn't gave the same kick." trooper said.

"So whose side are you on now?" Ioras asked.

"Side? I have no sides, we work on direct orders." said trooper.

"What would be your orders then?"

"We were asked by the Patriarch to join in. I heard we got a battle ahead." he said.

"Weren't you getting orders from the Lions?"

"It's a complicated system, hundred year old treaties and lots of bureaucracy. Echnisia is one of our chief investors, so we owed them one."

"So you're not here to kill us then." said Ioras.

"You think I would walk through the front door if I had the intention?" said trooper.

"Good point." said Ioras.

A silent ensured.

"Name?" asked Ioras turning back at the table.

"Oh, never bothered introducting myself in a long time, I either shoot or listen you see."

"I see." repeated Ioras.

Trooper did not even saluted and went on in the same relax pose "Jeliha Herison, Captain of the Spahkii Stormtroopers."

"How many squads?" Ioras asked peering at the maps before him.

"Two."

"And the rest?" asked Ioras.

"That's classified." said Jeliha with a grin.

Ioras ignored the Captain.

Jeliha moved towards the table but Julius still had the boltgun on him.

He looked at the gun, "We're friends now." he said waving a hand.

"For now." thought Julius lowering the boltgun.

* * *

Night has fallen fast, the uneasy alliance between the Spahkii and the Spears had settled for now.

Horatus was doing his patrol route, marching through the closer trenches.

His augmented hearing caught up distant noises of alarm.

"Let me go!" he heard a women's voice.

He started marching towards the source with a careful pace, no one would hear him coming.

"What are you doing?" a man's voice now.

He heard debate between the unknown parties.

A widening in the trenches, an unused mortal pit.

He came across three guardsmen, two Napthali and one Balharethi.

He gazed at the guardsmen, one of Napthali was a women and she had the Napthali man in front of her against the Balharethi.

They realised the giant shape moving in the dark and they turned at him.

"What is going on here?" asked Horatus.

"Nothing, lord. We are merely exchanging cultures." said the Balharethi guardsmen as sincerely as he can.

"He came upon me." half-shouted the Napthali girl.

Horatus was close now and they all can feel the shadow of his bulk.

"Damned rats, they are out of control." said the Napthali man.

"Insolent-" began the Balharethi and the two man grabbed each other.

Before the fight would grew Horatus was there and grabbed Balharethi by the collar.

Balharethi was about to object but Horatus cut in "I don't care what you are up to, you either cease your noisy bickering of I will." he said.

"Okay, okay, just drop me." said Balharethi trying to break free from Horatus' grip.

Horatus let go, the man stumbled a pace.

"You." said Horatus pointing at Balharethi.

"I decided that you are the cause of this bickering, stop it or suffer the consequences." Horatus said.

"Y-yes, lord." said Balharethi his eyes filled with anger.

"Good." said Horatus and turned to leave.

He was away now, just out of ear shot.

"Stinking armoured camel dung." Horatus heard the Balharethi swore behind him under his breath.

Guardsmen probably thought that the Space Marine was not able to hear him but he didn't knew the Astartes could hear better than ordinary humans.

In the blink Horatus turned and the trio held their breath.

He had his boltpistol in his hand, aimed at the Balharethi.

Before any of the three guardsmen can blink, Horatus fired.

Balharethi's chest exploded, bolt round punching through his flak vest without hindrance.

He fall to his knees, looking at the mess that is his chest. His lungs had bloated out of the wound and had partially burned. His stomach was punctured from the blast and hang outwards. His heart was no where to be seen.

Guardsmen crumbled to the muddy trench.

Napthali girl let out a scream and the man did not know what to do.

Was they next? He wasn't able to tell the intent of the Space Marine, he just shot a guy without so much as a blink.

He felt his life shrinking. They were helpless. This giant murder machine could kill them and they have nothing to do about it.

Horatus holstered his pistol.

Julius appeared above the trenches.

"What happened?" he asked.

His growling helmet-vox scared the two guardsmen more.

"He insulted me." replied Horatus casually.

"You shot him?" asked Julius.

Horatus nodded.

Julius had no reply, he knew the disdain the Marine had for the guardsmen but this was too far.

"You better come, bring those two guardsmen with you." said Julius.

"I have a patrol to finish." said Horatus as if it was obvious.

"You better explain this to Lord Ioras yourself." said Julius.

"Fine." said Horatus moving towards the Napthali.

"Come with me." he growled.

Girl shrieked and the man bobbed his head quickly, as if seconds was keeping the marine from killing them too.

They marched quietly with Horatus.

* * *

"You did what?" shouted Ioras.

There was gathering of guardsmen and Astartes near the command trench.

Aaron, Malik and even the Spahkii were there watching the spectacle.

"I executed him." said Horatus without remorse or care.

"For what?"

"He insulted me."

"He insul-" Ioras cut his shout short and put a gauntleted hand on his forehead.

It was too much of a bad spectacle for the rest of the fighting force. And Horatus' arrogant standing did not improve the situation.

Ioras realised that Spahkii Captain Jeliha was admiring the scene with a grin.

They would love to see Ioras' command crumble and fail.

"Commissar Gus." said Ioras.

"Yes, Lord." replied Gus Ibrak.

"You heard the women, is such a crime punishable by death?" asked Ioras.

"Not really, he would be put to censure for sure. But death penalty is reserved for cowards and heretics only." Commissar said.

"Who cares about the guardsmen laws, we are Space Marines." said Horatus pushing the subject further.

Ioras felt his anger rise, he wanted to punch Horatus so hard.

"Look here-" Ioras began.

"My Lord, If I may." interrupted Julius.

Ioras looked at the marine and nodded.

"Codex Astartes states that an Astartes is always bound by the word of his lords and every servant is also bound by the same law." said Julius.

Ioras looked at Horatus, expecting him to say "You're the one who disobeyed your lord and got your squad killed." but to his credit he didn't.

His head turned to Julius "And?".

"If you feel that Horatus' actions does not reflect your judgement than you should punish him, otherwise it would become your action." he said giving Ioras a path to redemption.

Ioras was left in a dilemma though. If he pardoned Horatus then his standing with the guardsmen would diminish as they would feel their worthlessness in the eyes of Ioras. Other way around he would look incompetent in his command by having dissent in his own ranks.

Luckily Julius gave him the first option by reciting the Astartes law, which was more preferable.

He looked at the Napthali and Balharethi guardsmen about. He needed these men to fight and die for him in the tomorrow's offensive. Their morale might decide the outcome of the whole attack. A mass retreating guardsmen is not what he needed right now.

He made his decision.

"I cannot-"

"My glorious Lords." came a strong voice.

With his aquila necklace dangling about at his hairy chest, Balharethi Captain Gazam Hakdan walked in towards them.

He bowed exaggeratedly spreading one arm sideways and other upon his chest. He bent so far that the top of his head was looking directly at Ioras.

"Speak, Captain."

"My Lord, my real title is Kavhim Chief and I am of Hashim Kavhim." he said rising up.

"So?"

"We of the Hashim Kavhim..." said Gazam swinging a hand towards half the Balharethi guardsmen where he was standing.

"Does not condone such an action within our ranks. This is clearly the unfaithfulness of the Harun Kavhim." he said pointing towards Malik's direction.

Shouting and insults from the fewer Harun Kavhim Balharethi rose.

Malik was silent but looked very displeased.

Ioras now realised what was going on within Balharethi ranks. There were two different Kavhim's fighting for control and somehow this Kavhim Chief Gazam challenged Malik's position as Kavhim Lord.

He came just in time to save Ioras from a bad decision and Ioras would not let that go to waste.

"So you condemn this guardsmen too?" asked Ioras already knowing the answer.

"He is a vile and faithless heretic." Gazam said spitting to the ground.

More shouting and curses from Harun side.

"As our esteemed Commissar Ibrak has stated, heresy is punishable by death, which your hollowed Brother delivered in all righteousness." he said as over-presenting as ever.

"He sounds true. Indeed individual regiments have their own codes." commented Gus.

"So with the agreement of the Adi Balhareth, I, Ioras of the Emperor's Spears found this guardsmen guilty of heresy and declare his name a traitor." Ioras said.

Ioras looked at the gathering and was pleased to see support in the eyes of the Napthali. It was a crime against one of their own and instead of a division, a unity had been established thanks to the declaration of the Kavhim Chief Gazam.

Harun side of the Balharethi looked unhappy with the decision but they were outnumbered by the cheering Hashims.

"Let this foul incident don't soil our last night before the glorious combat." shouted Gazam.

Out of all this incident, Horatus was not fazed a bit, he continued remaining patrol route as soon as the dispute is over.

* * *

Malik was sitting in a foxhole with his second in command Alexis. He was carving a piece of wood with his small slightly curved knife. It was a skinning knife but also doubled as carving and even stabbing if necessary.

"This is dung." he said carving the wood angrily.

Alexis didn't reply.

"He is not going to take my station that easily, I will get him back." said Malik raising his head towards Alexis.

Alexis stood for a moment.

"Money buys only the flesh, faith buys souls." he signalled. Alexis was both mute and deaf but his eyes were sharp and his hands fast.

"Oh, cut your Musan teachings." retorted Malik waving his skinning knife.

Alexis looked at him with a displeased impression on his face.

"Fine, fine. Sorry." Malik apologized.

A silence ensured.

"His way is not the faith you know, he-" Malik stopped.

A giant shape was above them.

Alexis rose to his feet as Julius landed in the trench.

Two guardsmen had tensed.

"Can I join?" asked Julius removing his helmet.

"Sure, sure. Long time." said Malik waving at Alexis to sit down.

Bulky guardsmen sat back and returned to reading a small yellow book in his hand.

"Come, sit Lord marine." said Malik grinning.

Julius pulled a metal ammo box and sat on it. Nothing else would support his weight.

His face looked aged and his hair was unkempt from the last time Julius saw him.

"What can I do for you?" asked Malik and kept on carving the wood.

"I heard you talking about, what was it between you and Gazam?" Julius asked.

"Ah, no courtesies then. Right to the point."

"I know you two are different Kavhims, whatever does that mean."

"You would not be interested in it." dismissed Malik.

"But I am, let's hear it." said Julius.

"Fine. Kavhims are raider clans of Balharra. His kavhim, The Hashim is a kavhim of raiders, they gain their leadership through fighting and fierceness. They loot through strength and rob the others of women and possessions."

"And yours?"

"I am of the Harun, we are merchants and diplomats first."

"And looters second?" asked Julius.

Malik looked at him "Part of the job. Need to pay Qurmens somehow." he said.

"Qurmen?"

"Literally means 'Dragsmen' as in dragged from the homeworld, but we use it to compensate the word 'Guardsmen'."

He continued, "We keep our fellow Qurmens by promising them booty and loot which we gain together."

"How is it different than his? You both raid and loot." asked Julius not seeing any difference between the raiding parties.

"Us of the Harun loot the easiest targets with the least effort then share the loot equally. We gain money by selling the loot to others in raised prices."

"And the Hashim?"

"They attack stronger targets and wounded who cant walk are left to die, also their Kavhim Chief and his kinsmen get a bigger share of loot than those outside the Kavhim."

"I see."

"You must understand that it is hard life on Balharra. Water, food, shelter, these are things that rarely come by in the open desert."

Julius nodded "And him?" he said nodding towards Alexis.

"Oh, him. He is a rare sort, one of Musan Kavhim."

"Musan?"

"Yes, they're priests more than raiders, but all of them are fighters nonetheless."

"He looks calmer than the rest of your rabble." said Julius.

"Musan are devoted to prayer and faith, they don't give earthly pleasures not much value."

"So they don't loot?"

"Sometimes, they usually need little and most survive on beggary." said Malik dismissively.

"What's the problem with Gazam?" Julius asked.

"He wants my position as Kavhim Lord."

"How so? Can it change hands?"

"You're Lord of something on Balharran tradition as long as you have followers. Everything on Balharra is decided by the people's will. If you don't have any followers than you are nothing."

He continued "I was keeping my Qurmen in line by promising them riches from this Pleasure World, women, food, drink, drugs, everything."

"And you failed."

"Because of you."

Julius just shook his head.

"And now they don't follow you?" he asked.

"Barely, Gazam of the Hashim promises them bolder things, conquest and glory, people are not aggressive when they're not pushed to their limit. At first they think an easy picking is the best so I can sway them to my side with promises of easy loot but now that we lost everything, they start to get bolder and more angry. When we first arrived at the planet, Gazam was seen as a lunatic who only wishes to fight and die. Now, they see him as a hero who can achieve great things."

"The Qurmen, the one Horatus shot."

"He was in my Kavhim, a Harun."

"And Gazam used the opportunity to increase his standing with the Qurmens."

"Yes, and now I am leading to ruin." said Malik.

Julius looked at Malik with indifference.

"And now your lord is playing the favourites with him." Malik said.

"Ioras? He doesn't play favourites with anybody."

"Well he ride the tide back there."

"He sure does."

"Can't you sway him to my side, I can compensate you well." Malik said with a grin.

"I hope you don't say other Space Marines such things, they get easily offended." Julius said unimpressed.

"No offense." said Malik raising his hands.

"Anyway that's not how Astartes works. I follow his commands, not the other way around."

"That other Marine sure shot my men without orders though."

Julius had lost interest in Malik.

He got up and started to leave.

"Hey! Why did you even come here for?" shouted Malik behind him.

Julius answered without turning and kept walking "Just wanted to get my mind off things." he said.

"Can you believe that guy, I thought this was going somewhere." said Malik tapping Alexis on the arm.

Alexis ignored him and kept reading his prayer book.


	43. Chapter XXXVIII

**-XXXVIII-**

"Hey Del, come look at this." shouted Nurmol Öster.

Bruskia Pier 'Delivery' climbed atop the trench and joined his fellow Stormtrooper.

"What? I don't see anything." said Bruskia.

"See those lights." pointed Nurmol towards the dim yellow lights at the Ork held territory.

"You called me up here to look at lights?" said Bruskia looking at Nurmol in annoyance.

"Look closer." he said toying with a smirk.

"Warp your soul." Bruskia cursed and grabbed his binoculars to look at the flickering lights ahead.

"So?" Nurmol kept smirking.

"It's...stationary."

"And?" Nurmol asked waiting for Bruskia to figure it out as if its a joke.

"Just lights, a camp or something, I don't know." said Bruskia annoyed, he dropped the binoculars to dangle on his side.

"They're building something." said Nurmol as if its so funny, he looked like he would burst any second with laughter.

Bruskia looked at him blankly.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"He he." chuckled Nurmol jumping down into the trenches.

"Retarted idiot." said Bruskia behind him.

"He meant the Orks are up to something." said a voice nearby.

Bruskia jumped in his seat, startled.

Zenum Archo was beside him, he sneaked up on him without a sound.

"Curse you sneaking bastard." said Bruskia.

Zenum looked at him sideways and kept looking at the lights.

Bruskia turned back towards the lights again.

"What do you mean, they're building what?" he asked.

"No idea, but it's big, look at the distance between the lights. They're working even at night." Zenum replied.

"Aah, I see."

"Hope it's not something moving." said Zenum.

"Why don't we blow it to Terra come. We have artillery." Bruskia suggested.

"It's probably out of range, even Orks are not that stupid." said Zenum.

They left the trench top and walked towards their tent.

Bruskia was a muscled man. His muscles were barely contained in his shirt, he had a brown goatee on his chin that did not connect to his moustache. His head was bald except for a short brown mohawk. His vocation within the Spahkii was blowing enemy apart with his Missile Launcher.

On the other hand Zenum had a thin frame, he was silent even when walking next to someone, his voice came out barely as a whisper. His past none knew but it sure wasn't pretty. Sides of his hair were shaved all the way to his nape and he only had hair on the top trailing to his nape, even those were cut short. He was a silent killer, he valued knives over guns. He had a selection of knives he carried strapped to his leg. One was a long commando knife he favoured in engagements. Other two was throwing knifes that had a holding hole in the back but also doubled as karambits if needed. He also had a punch-dagger somewhere in his pockets but it felt clumsy compared to all his other babies. He also had a hand forged damascus bowie knife he strapped over his shoulder, now that was the one he did the Orks with for the big bastards did not stayed down otherwise. He really liked knives.

"So what did you guys found there?" asked Captain Jeliha without rising his head from what he was reading.

"Some lights in the Ork zone, Peasent thinks they're building something." answered Bruskia.

'Peasant' was Zenum's call sign. He get the name from his secretive past, his squad came up with the joke that he was some high-up aristocrat joined the Guard for some action. So calling him peasant felt ironic, but Zenum did not seemed concerned with his name. He came to embrace it over the years.

"Its clear they're up to something but what, I have no idea." Zenum said.

"U-huh." said Captain Jeliha not much interested.

"There were so many lights, so many." said Nurmol picking filthy between his nails using a combat knife.

At the other corner was a long table with pieces of a hellgun long-las sniper variant.

Henrietta was looking over the parts, cleaning them again and again with a clean sheet.

Zenum sat on a nearby crate while Bruskia started doing push-ups.

"Why do you even do that?" Zenum asked.

"Do what?" Henrietta returned.

"Clean them again and again, just clean them once and it's done." he said picking a nearby carb-paste.

"I want it in pristine condition, can't repair it in the field, everything should be perfect." she said cleaning a firing chamber.

"Heh." snorted Zenum "It fires or it doesn't. Just a stupid rifle anyway." he said turning one of his throwing knifes with his finger while sucking at the carb-paste.

He took a quick peek to see a glimpse of her ass but he was caught by her angry eyes.

"Did you just called my sniper 'stupid'?" she asked in a calm voice with menace behind it.

Zenum pulled the carb-paste out of his mouth "I- no. I meant-. It's just a-" he babbled.

"And stop looking at my ass." she added.

Zenum sank in his seat with a red face.

"Sorry." he said rising and walking toward nearer to Captain Jeliha.

"Smooth." Captain commented.

"Shut up Stoic." Zenum said angrily.

'Stoic' was Captain Jeliha's call sign. He got his name by his calm and seemingly bored attitude towards everything. Even under combat conditions he seemed bored with the whole endeavour. His speech was also less inspiring with his asshole of an attitude. His snide and arrogant personality led to mocks and spiteful comments in social life and it was care-free and detached in combat conditions.

Captain put the book down and looked afar.

"There was so much to learn in this world." he said to himself.

"What are you reading?" asked Zenum still sucking on the carb-paste.

"Teachings of Macharius." he said.

"The Lord Commander Solar himself?" asked Zenum

"Yes, a partial text only however." answered Jeliha.

"So what does he say?" asked Zenum.

"I'll lend it to you when I'm done, read it yourself." Jeliha offered.

"No thanks, I don't do reading." Zenum said throwing the finished carb-paste aside.

"You never read?" asked Jeliha raising one eyebrow.

"Nope, no time for it, I spent all my time to hone my skills."

"You better hone them with women too." said Jeliha snidely.

"Frak you." swore Zenum.

"I read too. Lend it to me." interdicted Nurmol.

"No chance, you never read anyway." said Jeliha.

"The meaning of victory is not to defeat your enemy but to destroy him, to eradicate him from living memory, to leave no remnant of his endeavours, to crush utterly his every achievement and remove from all record his every trace of existence. From that defeat no enemy can ever recover. That is the meaning of victory." quoted Nurmol.

Zenum laughed silenty seeing Jeliha's expression.

"How? How did you-" Jeliha was shocked.

"I read." Nurmol said shrugging.

"You mess with me, but when you mess with the Seven he hands you your ass back, Captain." said Zenum enjoying himself.

'Seven' was Nurmol's call sign. They called him that because they claimed he only had seven brain cells in his head. Nurmol was a crazy bastard, he would dive towards gunfire and go against defying odds. He carried two thin combat knifes with him strapped to his belt. At one point he fought off three cultists in close combat and emerged alive. His skill was mediocre in Stormtrooper standards but his luck was amazing. He would survive explosions where he should be torn apart and he always had the luck on his side. Even though his squad made fun of him as 'stupid', they also realised that he was not completely stupid and knew more than he gave out. He amazed them still with his luck and the secrets locked in his head.

"He sure does, I still have no idea how that mind of yours work, Seven." Captain Jeliha said taking his book.

"So I get the book?" asked Nurmol.

"Fine. You can have it when I'm done." Jeliha said.

"Nice." said Nurmol leaving to get some sleep.

"So, Captain." prompted Zenum.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about those new marines, Emperor's Spears?" he asked.

"What should I think?" asked Jeliha back.

"I mean, you know, general thoughts." Zenum said.

"I don't think anything about them, Space Marines are all the same." said Jeliha dismissingly.

"You think so?"

"I know so, they're all self-righteousi pompous ass-wipes, just because they got five livers and seven dicks."

"So why do you think they even came here. There is nothing anything of worth on this planet, well, except, you know."

"Power play? Showing the Lions who's the boss or some other macho shit? They're all so predictable." concluded Jeliha.

"Yeah, they probably are." he said and laid down on his mat to get some sleep.

* * *

"Oi! Pass me the seven-nine." Junior Engineer Semdek shouted towards someone passing by.

"Huh?" Zifor Yochan was traversing the make-shift garage to his bunk.

He was a Sergeant Armour Officer but the dirty mechanic called him like a common guardsmen, he decided to humour the man.

"That one, that!" Semdek shouted pointing eagerly towards a wrench on the floor.

Zifor picked it up and handed it to the mechanic, who disappeared under the Tank he was working on.

He leaned on the hull.

"You don't sound like a Napthali." he said.

Semdek's head popped out under the tracks with a face darkened by the machine lubricants.

"Whas that supposed to mean?" he said.

"No offense, it's just your accent. It's different."

"So it is, mother gave it to me."

"You're a half?"

"Is da a problem?" asked the mechanic.

"No, of course not. I just don't met with hybrids a lot." said Zifor.

"Aye but I'm as full Napthali as any of those shiny boots you have." said Semdek.

"Pass me the five-o." he said pointing to yet another wrench lying about.

"So what's the story of this girl?" Zifor said touching the hull with a hand, he immediately regretted it when the dirty hull turned his palm black.

"A beaut isn't she?" Semdek said happily working on something underneath.

"I wouldn't call it-" Zifor started.

"Her name's 'Never Ending'." he said proudly.

"You know the second armour group?" asked Zifor.

"Aye, I was with them this whole affair, we were pushed back by a horde of Orks. We manage to lead our way through the broken streets to reach the gathering in the inner cluster."

"I see."

"Officer of this broad here is a mess, he never stops for a field-check, he charges head on to anything. It's as if he is riding a Super Heavy." Semdek said still working.

"There are lots of scorch marks."

"Ork rockets of somesort. I've seen them. They hook up several to each other and launch 'em. She suffered at least seven hits during our journey."

"And she still runs?"

"She endures, Emperor protects." grinned Semdek under the tracks.

"Indeed he does." said Officer Zifor looking at the burn marks at the side.

This tank was an old design. It suffered through the ages.

"You seem to be an expert in Lemans." said Zifor.

"Not an expert." Semdek said tilting his head as if to consider the point.

"So you were with the 2nd group, curious I never see you before. Liorit is a good friend of mine." said Zifor referring to Liorit Aryeh, Officer of the 2nd Armour Group.

"You know the Sergeant, eh?" mused Semdek expecting another horrendous sexual fantasy tale about her.

Just because he was working as a mechanic people assumed he would be the guy to tell their tall tales about his sergeant and their dreams about her. He felt like a librarian of fictional sexual adventures.

"So, let me guess, you and her right?" Semdek said from underneath the tank with a mocking smirk on his face.

"What?" said Zifor.

"You and her did it in a closet or something didntchya. Or she has the hots for ye but she sends you away to see if you're worth as a man." Semdek kept mocking.

Zifor realised what was going on and decided to counter it.

"Yeah, she and me, you see we were together..." he started.

"U-huh."

"She was really on fire, like it was really hot, 200 degs or something like that."

"I bet."

"Her rack had turned red from the heat, but I kept coming closer, I had no choice, I rose the turret high towards her direction."

Semdek sighed waiting for the sexual fantasy to keep escalating.

"She was literally burning, I fired it and it was a close call but I hit the mark perfectly. The flame-tank behind her exploded violently, it showered her with burning metal but she endured."

"Explode-? Is this your kind of fetish? What are you even talking about?" Semdek made a confused face.

"The battle of Verdunis of course." said Zifor with a straight face.

Semdek pulled himself from underneath the tank and looked at Zifor's face.

"Verdu-? I was there, wha- who are you?" Semdek said.

"Zifor Yochan of the 3rd Armour Group, Sergeant of Archer." Zifor announced himself even giving out a salute to the Junior Engineer.

Semdek jumped to his feet.

"You- you're the archer? The Archer?" he asked anxiously.

"Aye, sir. Thirty two years and counting." Zifor said proudly.

"Sem-Semdek, Junior Engineer." Semdek said hurriedly wiping his dirty hand on his overalls trying to get the black machine lubricant out.

It was no use. He held out a half-black hand but Zifor shook it anyway without hesitating.

"Glad to meet you Semdek. I see you are in love with what you do." he said.

"Of course, these are my baby girls." Semdek said looking around to emphasise his tanks.

"I also repair engines and structural piping, I wanted to check on the Basilisk engines but the Enginseer Nuzilliad didn't le-" he babbled on until Zifor cut in.

"I hope you come and check on our Lemans too." said Zifor with a winning smile.

"Check the Archer? Me?" Semdek said.

"Well maybe not the Archer but we have two other Lemans you can mingle in."

"Of-of course, I'm done with these anyway, they're in pristine condition, he he." he said slapping a hand on the hull of Never Ending.

The side-door handle dangled on the floor as if to object his statement.

"I see you got a lot of work to do, I'll leave you to it." said Zifor clapping the Junior Engineer on the shoulder.

"Yes, yes, lots of work." Semdek agreed.

"Night then." Zifor said and left the garage.

"N-night." Semdek said behind him.

A clang clang.

Semdek turned to see a servitor of Enginseer Nuzilliad walking towards him. It was the one with the Heavy Bolter attached to his side.

It was obvious that he would sent the most useless servitor he had in this safe environment to do menial tasks.

Servitor walked towards him with a clang clang.

He stopped awkwardly and stood still as a statue.

"Damn things creep me out." thought Semdek looking into the dead-expressionless face of the gun-servitor.

"You have a message from Lord Nuzilliad to be delivered, ID code 5-7-3-Alpha-4-7-9-Gam-"

"Just play the damn message." shouted Semdek.

Servitor stood silent for a moment with expressionless eyes as if thinking something.

"Do you accept the-"

"Yes, yes I accept the warped message." sighed Semdek.

Servitor opened his mouth to talk but the voice was a recording of Nuzilliad.

"Junior Engineer Semdek, report to my presence at Basilisk garage due 0-7-0-0, I require the following items: Wrench set, hydro-..." servitor listed the items for a full minute.

Semdek was already underneath the Never Ending fitting the pipe into it's position.

When the servitor finished his list Semdek rose back.

"The message is delivered, do you comply with the action demanded of Lord Nuzilliad, in the case that you decline I am authorized by Lord Nuzilliad to fire upon your person." said servitor with a blank face.

"Yea, yea I heard the all knowing Enginseer, I accept the damn action and whatever."

Servitor looked blankly as if he couldn't process the meaning behind the words.

"I will be there with my stuff, better?" said Semdek.

"Affirmative, returning to master for further orders, Hail the Omnissiah." said the servitor and turned to leave the garage.

"Hail." said Semdek disinterested in the leaving servitor.

He listened to the clanging of the servitor for a minute. His thoughts strayed to something other than engine parts or the stupid Enginseer.

He was thinking about sergeant Liorit and her lean body.

"Damn I really could use a tall tale right now." he said and turned back to his duty.

* * *

He was standing in blood.

He looked right, there was blood.

He looked left, there was blood.

Blood leading to blackness.

Wherever he was it was black.

He started walking upon the sea of blood.

He could see his face twisting in the surface as ripples go by.

"Death" something said.

"Blood" another voice from a different directions.

"Who are you?" he asked to the voices.

"I am fate." an answer came.

"I am what is to come." another answer.

Voices sounded the same but somehow different.

"There is no fate." he shouted back at them in defiance.

A dark throaty laughter, so human but so sinister.

"Does your worthless choices matter?" replied one voice.

"They do not." said another.

He felt his guilt like hot water pouring upon him.

"They did not die because of some twisted fate." he said.

"They died because it was ordained." said the voice.

"It was ordained." agreed the other.

"There is only the E-" he began.

"Do not utter that meaningless name here." said an angry voice.

"The Em-" he tried to spell out only to be choked as his lungs spasmed and locked.

"No lies now, just the truth." said the voice.

He felt the lock release.

"They died because of me." he said.

"They died so that a seed can be planted." answer came.

"A seed?" he asked.

"Fate is the ground which the seeds take root on." came a voice.

"Fate is a lie." sneered Julius.

"We shall arrive and then..."

"What?" he roared into the black.

"...then all shall burn."

He woke up.

Julius stood upwards sweating.

His hearts pounded.

He looked into the darkness of the night. He rose up and mounted atop the trenches. Some of his brothers were asleep while others hibernated.

Achagon was atop the trenches keeping watch with his sniper rifle.

Achagon always hibernated, even back when he was with Tempes he never had a full sleep. He said it slowed his senses down. Julius wasn't even sure if such a thing was possible with Astartes metabolism but Achagon kept doing his way anyway.

"Sleepless night?" he asked as Julius climbed up the surface.

"Sleep is for the weak." Julius joked although he wasn't smiling.

"I can tell you had a bad dream."

"How so?"

"Your jokes get worse when you're upset."

"Were they even good to begin with?"

"No." said Achagon directly.

They looked towards the Ork territory over the long stretch of trenches in silence.

"See those lights?" Achagon said without pointing.

Julius could see them clearly with his enhanced vision.

"Yes."

"Orks are doing something."

"Another Xenos trick I bet."

They watched the lights for a minute.

"Do you believe in fate?" Julius asked out of nothing.

"Fate?"

"That things are preordained and we all have roles to play."

"I believe that the Emperor rules the Imperium as best he can and we are here to make sure his job is easier." Achagon said.

"Not much place left for fate."

"We all have roles to play but I believe it depends on our performance that what the outcome is."

"So if we did better the fate would be better?"

"Exactly. You can't blame everything on some higher power when you don't put the effort in it. Without will what are we but...dust." said Achagon.

"Never took you for the philosophical one." mocked Julius.

"Isn't Codex Astartes philosophical?" asked Achagon.

"I wouldn't think many would agree."

"Like Modius?" Achagon asked remembering their old brother.

Julius stood for a moment before answering.

"Do you think I am to blame for Idagenia?" he asked.

"Are you trying to find a criminal to pin this on? Will thinking that fate did it make you feel better? Or maybe if you blamed yourself for all eternity." Achagon said.

Julius didn't reply.

"Would any of those things will bring our brothers back?"

"No, they won't. But do you think I am to blame?"

"If I did I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you."

Julius nodded.

"You are to blame however." Achagon said.

Julius looked at him.

"You are a Space Marine sergeant and in that regard it is your fault."

"I know, if only-"

"There are no 'if only's, there is a fate to act upon before us and the shadow of our actions behind us." Achagon said.

"I shouldn't have been absolved. I would have been executed." Julius said.

"Maybe you should have been. But you're here now and we are on a duty for the Emperor. Nothing else matters."

"You're right. Not many get a second chance to redeem themselves, the cruel world keep it away from them."

"There is only war for us, brother." Achagon said presenting a hand.

Julius grabbed it strongly.

"Thank you, Achagon." he said.

"Always."

* * *

Tent was dimly lit and empty save for Colonel Ibrahim Adva of Napthali. The old men kept peering at the maps even at this late hour.

Cold night air seeped in through the opened door as a figure entered.

"Sir." saluted Bridge Captain Aaron Talamud.

"Come my lad, come closer." said Colonel Ibrahim waving a hand keeping his gaze on the maps.

"Lord, you asked for me." said Aaron closing.

"I did, come sit. Care for a drink?" asked Ibrahim.

"I don-"

"Pour yourself one." said Ibrahim without waiting for a reply.

Aaron didn't grab a drink instead took a seat nearby.

"Tomorrow, son. It's going to be one of those days." said Ibrahim sipping his drink.

"It would be a day of glory I hope." replied Aaron.

Ibrahim looked at him without replying.

"Youth dreams of glorious future, old glooms over cruel past." he thought to himself.

"I called you because I wanted to tell you that I will be leading the Armoured Fist into the fray tomorrow." Ibrahim said.

"Sir, there is no need-" said Aaron.

"I am getting old Aaron, don't you think?" said Ibrahim.

Aaron's silence confirmed his thoughts.

"I know you and the men see me as somekind of a token, maybe a stone that shall never be moved as your fellow comrades die around you. You think I am forever here to guide you."

"You're like a father to us." said Aaron.

"Listen, Aaron. You're a good Captain, the best I've ever had. But I am not eternal, I shall pass away one day like everybody else."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Aaron irritated with this talk of death.

"I will be leading the Fist, I need to be at the front so that I can be...released." Colonel said.

"But, you can retire, you can go back to the homeland, you can join your grandkids. You can-"

"You know guardsmen rarely retire. There is only one honorable discharge for us and that is the Emperor's mercy."

"You don't need to do this, I can lead it."

"I know you can, but I need you with the infantry, I don't want that Commissar to have the need to dispense his own discipline on our men."

"I understand." said Aaron.

"No you don't, you only will when you grow to be my age." said Ibrahim.

"I wish there was another way."

"Don't think I have a deathwish. I love this company, I am proud to be leading such a group of devoted men and women." Ibrahim said tapping Aaron on the shoulder.

Aaron looked helpless.

"Go get some sleep, I need you sharp tomorrow." Ibrahim said.

"Yes, sir. Night, sir."

"Night my lad." said Ibrahim raising his glass.

* * *

They crashed to the trench wall, embraced.

"I've missed you so much." said Zeevka Preta kissing her.

"I can tell." replied Hilaa kissing back.

They were enveloped in shadows. They made sure the trenches around them was empty.

"I've thought about you every day." Zeevka said.

"You were chasing after Orks with that tank of yours." she replied smirking.

"And you?"

"Not much, just blowing Orks apart." she said.

"I love it when you talk like that."

"Some were stupid enough to try and cross the Red." she said kissing in intervals.

"Damn I hate that place, isn't it about time we leave this rotten world?"

"We will, someday."

"Together I hope." he said.

She smiled.

"You're so hot." she said putting a hand on his chest.

"It's the longing." he replied smiling.

"I know." she said as they slipped deeper into the shadows.

* * *

He came in firing. Unloading boltpistol rounds one after the other onto a Lion Warrior's chestplate. They exploded violently on the surface unable to penetrate the thick ceremite, no matter, their explosive power was enough to down the marine.

A chainsword roared towards his face. He ducked skilfully his robes spinning about. As he ducked he unloaded two rounds into the assailant's knee-back blowing apart the leg from it.

Huge Lion Warrior marine clanged onto the floor. He stepped onto his head and bending the neck aside with sheer pressure. He shot the squirming marine through the exposed neck with his boltpistol. A huge bloody mess licked his robes.

The other Lion Warrior was already rising, boltgun in hand.

A shape appeared behind the Lion Warrior with a blazing power knife in hand. It was an assassin's device. The blade slipped in from the Lion Warriors back without any resistance.

The power-field boiled his hearts and clogged the entire system inside.

Lion Warrior shook for a moment then collapsed.

Towering above the corpse was a dark shape in dark blue-green power armour power-knife in hand.

"You did well." said the robed figure.

He got no reply.

They moved towards through the corridors. Ahead came gunshots, plasma from the sound of them.

A Lion Warrior fell towards them through the corner, a huge boiling plasma wound on his chest.

Another power armoured figure came to light, half his face had melded into bionic parts.

He joined them as they strolled through the hall unopposed.

Robed figure stopped when they reached the dais in the middle of the hall.

"This will give us the location of it." he said raising a hand.

Bolt rounds exploded around him. He crouched firing his boltpistol at the Lion Warriors sergeant that was hiding behind one of the pillars.

"Get him." he snarled and the two figures beside him sprang into action.

Bolt rounds landed around the Sergeant but he kept resisting the invaders.

"You won't get what you came for." he said rising from cover to fire at the dais.

He never got the chance.

His chest exploded outwards in a bright blue plasma burst.

Robed figure lowered his plasma pistol as the Lion Warrior sergeant fell on his knees and then collapsed.

He hurried to check the cogitator built within the dais.

"This is locked." he said.

His head turned towards the dying Sergeant and moved fast towards him.

"Tell me the code." he roared.

Lion Warriors Alpha Sergeant coughed "Heh, you will never...never get it from my lips." he said smirking and dying.

Robed figure leaned in closer.

"Then I will take it from your corpse." he said in a whisper.


	44. Persona VI

**-Archivum Persona VI-**

* * *

 **-Celestia-**

 **Planets of the Idagenia sub-sector:**

 **Korbos** ; Agri World, under rule of Lord Overseer Merek Fendrel

 **Woraktum** ; Fortress World, under rule of Lord General Hadrien Benedict Leopold

 **Idagenia** **;** Hive World, conquered by WAAAGH! of Warboss _Skargor_ _Lonteef_

 _ **Echtesia;**_ _Pleasure World under rule of Administrator Lord_ _Edoras Hekmet_

 _ **Altacra;**_ _Forge World, under rule of_ _Magos Xertezill_

 ** _Other_ _Planets:_**

 **Aegenia;** Feudal World, under rule of King _Diomedes_ _II_ , Emperor's Spears Homeworld

 **Egytia;** Desert World, under rule of Ptolemir _Jehut,_ Aegenia System

* * *

 **-Persona-**

 **Emperor's Spears Chapter:**

 **5th Company**

 **Covert Squad Extus;** at the surface on Pleasure World of Echtesia

Brother _Ioras_ ; Chief Apothecary

Brother _Horatus_ ; Sergeant of the Xiphos Assault Squad

Brother _Iulius_ ; Heavy Bolter operative, Sergeant of the Carthius Devastator Squad

Brother _Julius_ ; former sergeant of the Tactical Squad Tempes

Brother _Achagon_ ; Sniper, of the former Tempes Tactical

Brother _Rexus_ ; Heavy Flamer operative, of the Carthius Devastators

Brother _Cussax;_ of the Carthius Devastators

Brother _Herean_ ; of the Xiphos Assault squad

Brother _Fextus_ ; of the Xiphos Assault squad

Brother _Deciaci_ ; of the Xiphos Assault squad

 **Unassigned marines;** aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia

Brother _Modius_ ; crippled

Brother _Aegon_ ; grievously wounded

 **Assault Squad Xiphos;** aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia (partial strength)

 **Devastator Squad Carthius;** aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia (partial strength)

 **Command Squad Hersian;** aboard the Astartes Cruiser Golema Doxia

Brother _Galieo_ ; Chaplain

Brother _Garatio_ ; Techmarine

Brother _Maxillian_ ; Chapter Banner Bearer

* * *

 **Emperor's Spears battlefleet, Idagenia's Salvation**

 **Golema Doxia;** Overlord class Battlecruiser; command of Captain _Quintus Hekteran_ ;

 **Poletemica;** ThunderHawk

 **Shieldbore destroyer squadron;** 2 Cobra Class Destroyer

 _\- Aetica_ ;

 _\- Hepsanus_ ;

 **Goldknife frigate squadron;** 3 Firestorm Class Frigate

 _\- Tempesa_ ;

 _\- Ketrea_ ;

 _\- Maxima_ ;

 **Voidclaw corvette squadron;** 3 Claymore Class Corvette

 _\- Durasia_ ;

 _\- Gramatica_ ;

 _\- Anatiqus_ ;

* * *

 **Lion Warriors Chapter:**

 **3rd Company**

 **Command Squad Koruwa;**

Brother Kesiro; Alpha Captain of the 3rd Company

 **Tactical Squad Koota;** at the surface of Pleasure World of Echtesia

Brother _Orson_ ; Alpha Sergeant of Squad Koota

Brother Renon;

Brother Grilleo;

 **T** **actical Squad** **Kaziba** ; at the surface of Pleasure World of Echtesia

Brother _Leton_ ; Alpha Sergeant of Squad Kaziba

* * *

 **-Imperial Guard Forces-**

 **Idagenia Regulars; 15** **th** regiment under command of Idagon Governmental Defence Council stationed at Idagenia Orbit aboard Imperial Navy transport ships.

 **Spahkii Stormtroopers "so-called Biting Lions";** **6** squads under command of Lion Warriors Chapter, current deployment status: **Classified**

 **Adi Balhareth Raiders; 9** **th** regiment, under command of Kavhim Lord _Erdul Malik_ , deployed at Hive Echtesia

 **Naphtali Brigadiers; 62** **nd** regiment, under command of Colonel _Ibrahim Adva_ , deployed at Hive Echtesia

 **Echtesia Palace Guard; 1** **st** regiment under command of Lordess Colonel _Agathe Ferdinand Echnisia,_ deployed at Hive Echtesia

 **Echnisia House Guard: 1** **st** honour regiment under command of Lord _Eduardo II Felix Echnisia_ , deployed at Hive Echtesia

* * *

-Astra Militarum Personnel-

 **Officio Prefectus** **(Commissariat)**

 _Gus_ _Ibrak_ ; Commissar

 _Beau_ _Haygag_ ; Commissariat Aidaite of Gus Ibrak

 _Leif_ _Gamyan_ ;Commissariat Aidaite of Gus Ibrak

 **Naphtali Brigadiers**

 **62nd Regiment:**

 **Company Command Squad**

 _Ibrahim_ _Adva_ ; Colonel

 **Platoon Command Squad**

 _Aaron Talamud_ ; Bridge Captain

 **Infantry Platoons**

 _Hilaa Ahava_ ; Sergeant Guardswomen, **1st Infantry Platoon**

 _Roi Shachar_ ; Sergeant Guardsmen, **2nd Infantry Platoon**

 **Armour Division**

 _Zeevka_ _Preta_ ; Armour Liuetenant , **1st Armour Group**

 **1st Armour Group - Benet Strike:** 3 Leman Russ Battle Tanks

\- Duty Unending; F: Heavy Bolter, SS: None

\- Land Afar; F: Lascannon, SS: Heavy Bolters

\- Emperor's Bridge; F: Heavy Bolter, SS: None

 _Liorit_ _Aryeh_ ; Armour Officer, **2nd Armour Group**

 **2nd Armour Group - Iron Yoodan:** 2 Leman Russ Exterminator, 1 Leman Russ Eradicator

\- Promised Home; T: Exterminator AutoCannon,F: Heavy Bolter, SS: None

\- Unbroken Faith; T: Exterminator AutoCannon, F: Heavy Bolter, SS: None

\- Never Ending; T: Eradicator Nova Cannon, F: Heavy Flamer, SS : None

 _Zifor_ _Yochan;_ Armour Officer, **3rd Armour Group**

 **3rd Armour Group - Arav Break:** 2 Leman Russ Battle Tanks, 1 Leman Russ Vanquisher

\- Archer; T: Vanquisher Battle Cannon, F: Heavy Bolter, SS: None

\- TrackBreaker; F: Lascannon, SS: None

\- Heaving Giant; F: Lascannon, SS: None

 **ArtilleryDivision**

 _Matan_ _Heka_ ; Artillery Lieutenant, **1st Artillery Group**

 **1st Artillery Group - Honour Above:** 3 Basilisk Batteries

 _Shaaked Tamir_ ; Artillery Officer, **2nd Artillery Group**

 **2nd** Artillery Group - Long Due: 3 Griffon Batteries

 _Adir Ilan;_ Artillery officer, **7th Artillery Group**

 **7th Artillery Group - Death Drop:** 3 Basilisk Batteries

 **Engineering Corps**

 _Abalafi_ , Chief Engineer, **1st Support Group**

 **1st Support Group**

 _Nuzilliad_ ; **Techpriest Enginseer** of the Mechanicum Altacra

\- Defensive Servitor; Heavy Bolter

\- Support Servitor; Servo-Arm

Armament Support Unit: 2 Trojan AATs for Infantry

Artillery Support Unit: 1 Trojan AAT for Artillery

Armour Support Unit: 1Trojan AAT and 1 Trojan LFT for Tanks

Engineering Support Unit: 3 Trojan Tows

 _Semdek_ , **Junior Engineer**

*AAT = Armoured Ammunition Trailer

*LFT = Large Fuel Tanker

 **Medicae Corps**

 _Yoram_ ; Chief Medical Officer

 _Zev_ ; Junior Medic

 **Adi Balhareth Raiders**

 **9th Regiment**

 _Erdul Malik;_ Kavhim Lord(Colonel)

 _Alexis_ ; Qurmen

 **Harun Kavhim Platoon**

 _Cafur_ ; Qurmen

 _Imras_ ; Qurmen

 _Furad_ ; Qurmen

 **Hashim Kavhim Platoon**

 _Gazam_ _Hakdan_ ; Kavhim Chief(Captain)

 _Mudib_ ; Qurmen

 _Alanak_ ; Qurmen

 _Mohdab_ ; Qurmen

 _Dhalid_ ; Qurmen

*Qurmen = Guardsmen

 **Echtesia Palace Guard**

 **1st Regiment**

 _Agathe Ferdinand Echnisia;_ Colonel

 _David Eder_ ; Sergeant

 _Brad Marco_ ; Tank Officer

 **Spahkii Stormtroopers**

 **1st Squad**

 _Jeliha_ _Herison_ 'Stoic'; Stormtrooper Captain, **1st Squad**

 _Zenum_ _Archo_ 'Peasant'; Stormtrooper

 _Nurmol_ _Öster_ 'Seven'; Stormtrooper

 _Bruskia_ _Pier_ 'Delivery'; Stormtrooper, Missile Launcher Operative

 _Henrietta_ _Strau_ 'Demon'; Stormtrooper, Sniper Rifle Operative

 **2nd Squad**

Stephenson Murdock; Stormtrooper Sergeant, **2nd Squad**

Jugni Ezek ; Stormtrooper

Laface Halina; Stormtrooper

Antionette Stem; Stormtrooper

Estim Meker ; Stormtrooper

* * *

 **-Persona Imperialis-**

 _Zehrus;_ Communications Officer of **Golema Doxia**

 _Gerrat;_ Imperial Guardsmen of the **Idagenia Regulars** former **222nd** regiment, newly initiated to **15th.**

 **House of Echnisia:**  
 _Alfonzo Philip Echnisia_ ;Regeant Lord of Idagenia Sub-sector, Patriarch of the House, Rouge Trader

 _Eduardo_ _II Felix Echnisia;_ Son of Patriarch Alfonzo, Colonel of **Echnisia House Guard**

 _Agathe Ferdinand Echnisia;_ Daughter of Patriarch Alfonzo, Colonel of **Echtesia Palace Guard**

* * *

 **-Orks-**

 _Skargor_ _Lonteef_ **; Warboss** of the **WAAAGH!** **Ekkazha**

 _N_ _azgrit Bigbrainz_ ; **Big Mek** of the **WAAAGH!** **Ekkazha**

 _Blud_ _Ostegoroziz_ ; **Dok** of the **WAAAGH! Ekkazha**

* * *

 **-Memoria-**

 **7th regiment of Idagenia Regulars;** destroyed at Hive Idagenia

 **222** **nd** **regiment** **of** **Idagenia** **Regulars:** disbanded after terrible losses at the battle of Wallfire bastion

 **Tempes Squad of the Emperor's Spear Chapter, 5th Company;**

martyred by the Emperor's grace at the Battle of WallFire Bastion at Hive Idagenia

Brother _**Decimus**_

Brother _**Duros**_

Brother _**Herkon**_

Brother _**Hekeran**_

Brother _**Rufus**_

Brother _**Taarus**_

 **K** **ahrim Shehah;** Sergeant of the Spahkii Stormtroopers 3rd squad. Executed by Apothecary Ioras at Hive Echtesia for heresy along with his squad.

 ** **Oren**** **;** Guardsmen of the 1st Platoon of Napthali Brigadiers 62nd Regiment, martyr of Echtesia.


	45. Chapter XXXIX

**-XXXIX-**

Morning started with an artillery barrage.

Several hundred rokkits and one-shot shells have been launched when the dawn was breaking.

"They were working hard at night." Achagon said taking cover in a dug-hole.

"And now we reap the consequences." Julius said covering in another.

"Artillery units respond." voxed in Ioras.

They had connected the combat vox frequencies to coordinate the combat.

"Matan Heka, sir, reporting in."

"Shakeed Tamir, loud and clear."

"Adir Ilan 7th, my lord."

Reported the remaining artillery forces. They had lost several artillery in the cluster when it was overran by Orks, and they haven't got a whole lot to begin with.

"Lieutenant Matan." said Ioras.

"Yes, my lord." came a reply over the roaring basilisk engine sound.

"Do you have the range?"

"No, we need to get in closer."

"Coordinate a counter barrage and cripple those rocket platforms." said Ioras.

Ork rokkit platforms were crude metallic launch-ways built over the night. Some had dozens of launch-tubes melded together and was filled with cone shaped rokkits.

They fired in a mess, some flying over the Red River while others plunged into it. Some didn't fire at all remaining in their tubes. Grots had to remove these and throw away.

Several dud rokkits decided to launch when the loader grot was in front of them and crushed their skulls launching directly into their face.

Some platforms were built faulty and their rokkits didn't even reach the Imperial side exploding on the Ork side. One unfortunate Ork group was obliterated when their barrage platform misfired and one rokkit landed in their ammo stash, creating a big boom and killing at least ten.

Despite all the short-comings the barrage was terrible for the Imperials. Hundreds of rokkits landed all over them, most exploding between the trenches. Some however found their mark and ripped apart the guardsmen in their hiding holes. Huge dust clouds rose as the trenches were bombarded.

Basilisks marched forward, 1st and 7th group rolled over the trenches and came in closer. They stopped just before the range of the rokkit barrage.

"Returning fire, take this greenskin scum!" shouted Division leader Matan Heka.

His group, Honour Above fired their first volleys. The sound of the basilisks were like thunder being unleashed.

7th group, Death Drop joined in the fire. Explosions erupted in the Ork side and several columns of dust rose.

"Adir, three clicks to the left, you're too off." voxed Lieutenant Matan.

"Yes, sir." replied Adir Ilan.

Matan's guardsmen heaved the heavy shell into the breach with the aid of a small lifter.

"Locked!" announced one of the loader guardsmen.

He waited for the other two Basilisks of Honour Above. When he received the confirmation he gave the order.

Artillery fired again rocking under his feet. He grabbed onto the railing as he looked through his binoculars.

When the shaking ended he sighted the Ork barrage platform they had destroyed.

Several platforms were in ruins and the Orks were running away from their broken weapons.

Death Drop fired as Adir gave the order and three thundering basilisk rounds flew over the Red River.

Explosions took out the platforms on the left before they had a chance to reload.

"Keep it up, Lieutenant." came in Ioras' voice over the vox.

"Yes, sir." replied Matan.

* * *

"Lord Ioras, shall we move forward and lay down fire?" came in Lieutenant Zeevka's voice.

"No Lieutenant, stay put." voxed Ioras.

Zeevka was not pleased. After so long fighting a retreating battle with the streets he finally had the chance of vengeance but instead his tank division was stuck waiting while the artillery traded blows.

"Damn this. I hate to be left out." he said.

"I'm content with it." said gunner Chava watching the horrible display of two artillery sides fighting off.

Imperial basilisks had laid down significant fire lobbing shells one after the other but the Orks were tenacious.

Their barrage weapons kept laying fire onto the Imperial trenches.

Naphtali infantry at the front trenches didn't had time to retreat so they hunkered down and waited for the death storm to pass.

"Keep your eye on the range-finder, I want us to be ready in case we got the order to move in." Zeevka told her.

"Aye, aye." she said putting her eye back onto the visor.

"How does it look?" asked Shumel their dependable loader.

"Bad. I pity the infantry when these things happen." replied Zeevka.

Vox crackled "Orders?" came in Sergeant Liorit's voice.

"Stay put Yoodan, but keep sharp." ordered Zeevka.

"Affirmative." replied Liorit back.

The 'Iron Yoodan' tank group led by Sergeant Liorit Aryeh was to their left while the other group, 'Arav Break' group led by the cocky hot-shot Zifor Yochan was to the right.

Zeevka had his group, 'Benet Strike' in the middle. His group of standard Leman Russ tanks were better suited for a frontal assault.

Iron Yoodan had two Exterminators and one Eradicator, Zeevka didn't see them suited to engage heavy armour.

Arav Break on the other hand had the Archer, the frakking glory-boy Archer.

The Vanquisher Leman Russ was designed to penetrate the heaviest armour in their own league. It's long range and strong firepower made it a nightmare for enemy armour and Zifor Yochan proved himself to be a superb tank commander. Which is why he was given the command of Archer. The tank was called Archer but the name became a synonym for Zifor himself over his service. Archer's hull sported the tank-kill marks they had. Thirty gear icons adorned the side of it's turret. On the battlefield where it's tank-eat-tank world, thirty was an epic number. He still rolled even after all these years and Zifor himself was a celebrity among the Naphtali.

Zeevka envied Zifor deep down in his heart, realising that he will never be as good as him.

His own tank 'Duty Unending' was an old but durable design. His second was 'Land Afar', a younger tank sporting a lascannon at its front. Land Afar was their own 'Archer' so to say. He was the one hitting the heavy targets in their group.

Zeevka liked to keep Liorit's group in reserve, they were kept in support laying fire and that maniac of a commander, Hadar was their attack dog. His Leman was an Eradicator fitted with a powerful Nova Cannon. Nova cannon's shells turned trenches of the enemy to their scorching tombs. Hadar himself took so much pleasure from the slaughter that he indeed dismounted from his turret and joined in on several infantry charges.

Zeevka was not even sure the man was sane anymore but sergeant Liorit used Hadar as her personal attack dog. Zeevka trusted Liorit well enough and depended on the Iron Yoodan so much that he trusted her to be their backup plan in case things get rough.

Iron Yoodan group was designed for urban combat, with rapid firing Exterminator Autocannons and a Eradicator Nova Cannon. They were the nightmare for the infantry hiding within the rubble.

Arav Break on the other hand with their famous Archer was a vehicular murder group. Archer himself was a thing by itself but the two rumbling behemoths, the 'Track Breaker' and 'Heaving Giant' was incomprehensible as well. The two standard Leman Russ tanks were old as warp. But they rumbled on beside Archer firing their turrets and their frontal lascannons. Zeevka had no idea how those two ancient 'relics' still fought on but he blamed that Chief Engineer Abalafi and his whelp Semdek for their continued existence.

If it wasn't for those two Lemans, the Archer would probably be dead by now. They formed a single unit, while Archer hunted the armour that posed a threat, Track Breaker and Heaving Giant laid the other elements low. They disabled tank hunters and light vehicles and even got into combat with heavy armour if the need rose.

Zeevka's mind wandered off to Hilaa.

"At least she wasn't at the front." he murmured to himself.

"What's that?" came out driver Kalam's voice.

"Nothing, just keep it steady." said Zeevka.

"Will do."

"Old man, are we to bombard those Orks or what?" Zifor's voice came through the vox.

Zeevka looked to his right and saw that Zifor was waiving a mocking hand to him.

"Mettavlav himlit." he cursed under his breath.

"Mind the words, sergeant." warned gunner Chava.

"Wh-" he started.

"Don't blaspheme against Him." said Chava looking at him with a frown.

"Fine, sorry." said Zeevka accepting her religious reprimand.

Pleased with the outcome, Chava turned back to her visor.

* * *

"Load!" roared Adir as his basilisk lobbed the shell away.

His crew broke into motion, one releasing the back-hatch of the Earthshaker cannon. Another manning the lifter to lead the already readied shell into the breach.

Shell disappeared behind the locked hatch and the gun was ready once again to fire.

"High, ten!" ordered Adir and the Earthshaker's angle rose upwards.

"Fire!"

Shells flew over the chasm and onto the Ork barrage. An ammo depot exploded killing the fleeing Orks. Another battery to the left was blown by another shell delivered from second Basilisk of the Death Drop.

"This is Shaaked of the Long Due, we got one Griffon immobile here, requesting assistance." came Shaaked's voice over the vox.

Long Due Griffon group was stationed closer to the trenches, they were the ones that had stayed with the infantry the whole time while the other squads retreated to the cluster.

A whizzing voice came in through the vox, it's mechanical pitch was far from what considered human "This is Enginseer Nuzilliad, how bad is the damage?"

"It was a near miss, left tracks stopped moving when the rocket exploded right beside it. Crew evacuated an-" said Shaaked.

"You left the precious machine to enemy barrage?" whizzed Nuzilliad, if his voice conveyed any emotion it would be anger.

"Crew can't stand around while the bombardment goes on." said Shaaked.

Nuzilliad made a sound as if he was moaning or glooming over something.

"I will ease the machine's pain then." said Nuzilliad.

"You can't come while the barrage continues, if we can use a troj-" started Shaaked.

"We shall not risk more precious machines for the lacking skills of your men." said Nuzilliad and cut the link.

Enginseer and his clanking servitors started marching through the trenches towards the bombardment.

"Keep up or I will let the rust take you!" Whizzed Nuzilliad to his slower moving servitors.

"Yes, lord Nuzilliad." said the servitors in unison without any emotion.

A figure appeared from a nearby trench.

Nuzilliad used his Wrench-staff to push the figure out of his way.

Figure hit the wall and fell on his back.

"Oi, watch it mate!" squealed Semdek.

Nuzilliad didn't paid him any attention and kept moving.

"Lord Nuz-" realised Semdek and rose up.

He started running after them, his tools dangling about his heavy belt.

Clanking servitors blocked his path but he was insistent.

He found a gap and passed the first one.

"Lord!" he shouted.

Nuzilliad kept going.

He passed the second one and slammed onto the third.

Servitor didn't register the impact and kept walking.

"Wait!" Semdek shouted as Nuzilliad disappeared in a corner.

He tried to shoulder into the servitor but the dead machine was too strong for him to force his way through.

They had reached at the barrage range and rokkits landed over the trench walls, showering them with dirt.

His chance came when the servitor stumbled upon a piece of rock. He jumped, hitting the servitor on the flight.

Stumbling servitor was knocked and landed hard on the floor, it's face was covered with dirt but it didn't register any emotions. It got up and kept walking like business usual.

Semdek had already reached the Enginseer.

"Lord, I am coming with you. I heard the call on the vox." he said trying to keep up with the untiring Enginseer.

He got no response.

"Lord, Nuzilliad." he prompted.

"Junior Engineer Semdek, why did you slowed down my servitors?" Nuzilliad asked.

"I- I was trying to get to you." Semdek said.

"I am in need of no assistance in this moment, you are being a liability to my efforts." said Nuzilliad.

"Lord, I can be of assistance. Let me come." Semdek said.

"I am not hampering your efforts to come, in fact I have no care for your efforts." said Nuzilliad his robes flapping.

"Thank you Lord, you won't regret it." said Semdek realising that this response was the best one he would get from the Enginseer.

They came upon a trench slope that allowed them passage to the top side of the trenches. The famous no-man's land. Once above ground there was nothing to protect them from shrapnel flying about and random explosions of the Ork barrage.

Servitors had reached them as Nuzilliad surveyed ahead with his bionic eye. It whirled and turned as it zoomed and scanned ahead.

Long Due's Griffons were nearby lobbing their powerful shells and destroying the Ork artillery as they were bombarded with rokkits.

Their immobile Griffon was up ahead.

Nuzilliad climbed the trench slope without any kind of caution. His servitors started marching after him and Semdek was forced to join them if he didn't wanted to stamped upon by the servitors behind him.

He stood close to Nuzilliad as if the Techpriest can protect them from the barrage.

A rokkit landed close by and threw a shrapnel in their direction. It hit the Enginseer and glanced off his power armour. He didn't even react to it but Semdek felt his heart thundering. They were so close to death and yet he was here in this moment.

Nuzilliad walked fast and he tried to catch up to him. His breath was heavy, his lungs burned from the effort. On the other hand Nuzilliad seemed not to suffer any fatigue from this forced walk. It was as if he was minimally breathing or not breathing at all.

A rokkit landed in front of them throwing a heat blast in their direction.

"Anima shield us." said Nuzilliad and kept moving as the heat washed over him, heating his fleshy parts.

Semdek was not a combatant, he had seen fighting sure. But he was never under an artillery barrage on an open terrain.

He realised that he was about to piss himself if this kept going.

Possibility of a far away death and death breathing down your neck was two different things.

Thank the Emperor they reached the Griffon before he loosed himself onto his pants.

Servitors arrived at the griffon their faces was blank as death rained around them.

"So much pain." mumbled Nuzilliad caressing the hull of the Griffon with his mechanical hand.

Something started to stir in his red robes and several mechanical limbs revealed themselves, these mechadendrites were the mechanical extra arms fitted with tools and gadgets.

His mechadendrites removed several layers of hull plates with mechanical precision.

Semdek realised that it would take him several minutes to remove those plates, but it took a second for the Enginseer.

Nuzilliad started tempering with several circuits within as his servitors fitted with servo-arms started to detach several broken pieces of tracks and idler assembly from the track mechanism of the Griffon.

Nuzilliad's mechadendrites moved over the idler assembly and fixed it as best as they could, their welders and pincers moving about to repair the broken part.

Techpriest let his servitors to do the easy task of track loading. One of them produced spare tracks and started loading it.

Semdek realised that the servitor that was loading the tracks was the one he knocked down back at the trenches. It had it's head covered in mud.

And worst of all, it was loading the tracks wrong. He came upon the servitor and tried to knock it aside. But the brute didn't budge.

"Oi! Move about!" he shouted but got no response.

He unhooked his wrench and undid the leg-support of the servitor. Servitor collapsed onto it's side, trashing as it tried to get up.

"What are you doing to my servant, Junior Engineer Semdek?" came in Nuzilliad his speaker-box on full volume.

"He was doing it wrong, see?" he pointed at the wrongly loaded tracking.

Nuzilliad looked at the tracking and then back at Semdek.

His servitor managed to rose on one leg and was limping on it. Trying to continue it's duty.

Nuzilliad's mechadendrites shot out in the instant like a serpent.

Semdek's heart froze, he had no time to react, it happened so fast.

A Mechadendrite slammed onto the neck of the servitor grabbing a piece of control mechanism.

The servitor collapsed onto the mud as if dead.

"Servitors have too much flesh on them, it makes them weak and faulty." he declared.

His other servitor grabbed the offline servitor and carried it with his servo-arm.

"Junior Engineer Semdek." Nuzilliad said.

"Yes, lord?"

"You have the honour of fixing the tracks, despite your fleshy condition I think you are capable of this task, now!" ordered Nuzilliad.

Semdek fixed the tracks and waited as Nuzilliad load the partially fixed idler assembly. His mechadendrites closed the plates in under a minute and the Griffon was good to go.

However neither Nuzilliad nor his servitors moved.

Instead Nuzilliad stood at the front of the Griffon and started chanting.

"Machine God, I call upon thy blessing to cleanse the spirit of this poor machine."

"Let it's circuits flow clean."

"Let it's anima roar into life."

He burst out several lines of Lingua-technis that Semdek didn't understand. They were binary bursts of the sacred machine language.

"Sanctus spiritus mechanica ex Omnissiah." Nuzilliad concluded and Griffon roared into life.

Semdek jumped, startled, he couldn't believe the machine worked, it had no crew inside but the engines roared healthily.

"Get on." ordered Nuzilliad to Semdek and all of them mounted atop the Griffon.

Techprist brought the repaired machine despite the rokkit barrage and luckily they made it back to the garage in one piece.

Semdek wasn't even sure people would believe him if he told them what he lived today.


	46. Chapter XL

**-XL-**

Two sides of the Red River was filled with columns of dust rising up. Ork batteries were mostly silenced but the dust clouded the visibility.

"Scan ahead, I want to know if they anything more." ordered Ioras.

"Negative, lord, our scanners won't reach beyond the chasm." replied Aaron.

Achagon looked through his scope and scanned the wall of dust slowly billowing away.

"Anything?" asked Ioras.

"Nothing, just dust."

"Captain Aaron set up sentries equipped with binoculars, I want updates in every five minutes." said Ioras.

"Yes, lord."

"Iulius, Horatus, get the squad to the front trenches."

"And you lord?" asked Iulius.

"I will join you shortly but I need to see for myself that the Guard leaders are eager to move. It is time." said Ioras.

"Yes" my lord." chorused the two sergeants.

Julius and Achagon trailed Horatus into the depths of the trenches.

Ioras went back towards the command tent where the commanders gathered.

Colonel Ibrahim, Kavhim Lord Malik and Commissar Ibrak with his two aidaites was inside.

"My lord, we are prepared for your commands." said Commissar Ibrak eagerly.

"We are to march alongside your squad, backed up with artillery and armour division. Our heavy weapons teams need to be escorted to suitable positions where they will lay down fire." said Ibrahim.

Ioras looked at the three men but Malik did not seemed to agree with the decision.

"You have an objection Colonel?" asked Ioras ignoring Malik's preferred local rank of Kavhim lord.

"Despite our good Commissar's judgement my forces are not fit for such an assault, I-"

"Everyone will fight, Emperor wills it!" shouted Commissar at Malik.

Malik kept his composure despite his apparent displeasure.

"As Commissar Ibrak stated, Emperor wills our full dedication. Don't worry Colonel Malik, your men will be fine." said Ioras without total unconcern.

"Emperor protects." said Commissar.

"Emperor protects." repeated Ibrahim.

"Majd Alkarim Ibd Ilimbaratur" said Malik unenthusiastically, using his local language instead of the low gothic equivalent.

Malik always kept himself apart from other imperials. Ioras thought maybe it was a general Balharethi thing to see themselves elevated from the rest of mankind. They gave out a aura of hubris, they saw themselves special just because of their particular desert planet.

Ioras vox became active.

"Lord, you better see this." came in Horatus' voice.

"Get to your units and prepare yourself, for this is going to be tough." Ioras said leaving the tent.

"What is it?" he voxed.

"Go above the trenches." voxed Horatus.

Ioras took a slope towards the high ground.

The vista before him was shocking.

* * *

A gigantic cloud of dust was rising despite the artillery bombardment. A distinct cloud so large that it dwarfed the rest. Something was coming, something huge.

It broke the dust wall and was finally visible.

A gigantic roaring machine, towering above the rest of the Ork units rumbled forth.

"They built a siege engine." voxed Ioras.

"It's a digger." suggested Achagon looking closer with his scope.

"No siege engine can't be that big." came in Horatus' voice.

"Because it's not." said Julius.

"Diggers? What diggers?" asked Ioras.

"Not exactly diggers, more like grinder." described Achagon as best as he can.

"To grind what?" asked Horatus.

"The trenches obviously." said Iulius.

"Not the trenches, the bodies." said Julius pointing towards the Red River.

They stood silent for a moment and let the revelation sink in, the Orks were coming across the Red River.

"It won't make it through the chasm. Grinders would clog the moment it hit the bodies." said Horatus.

"It might, look at it's size." said Achagon.

The giant machine was the awesome KorpseGrinda. Designed for one thing, to chew through the Red River and create a bridge for the marauding Orks.

It had rolling grinders at it's front, two sets of grinders above each other were made to chew the corpses. Worse it had a mini-fortress on it's top, riddling with all manners of Ork guns. Several dozen shootas adorned around the tower. The tower itself had two big lobbas on top of each other in the middle while four lobbas on the sides were aimed in other directions to cover a wide firing arc. It had two kannon mounted on turrets on the front so that they can rotate and engage heavier targets such as tanks.

"We need to stop that thing." said Ioras and linked himself to Artillery commander Matan Heka.

"Matan, open fire on that thing, all artillery. Now!" he said.

"Yes, sir." came in Matan's voice still shocked after seeing the KorpseGrinda.

"Honour, Due, Drop. Arm and fire, hit that thing." he said "It wouldn't be that hard." added to himself.

Artillery-men broke into action loading and aiming the guns, range finders were used to measure the distance but the chasm was too wide for an accurate shot.

Adir's squad was the first one to load.

"Battery!" Adir shouted and raised a hand all they way up.

Men were looking at him.

"Fire!" he roared and guns blazed.

Huge earthshaker rounds flew over the chasm followed by other artillery shells lobbed a second later.

One lucky shot manage to his the turret but the rest fall all over the KorpseGrinda, blowing apart shootas and parts of metal plating.

"Maybe we can topple that tower if we hit hard." said Matan looking with his binoculars.

"Load! Load! Don't let it shoot." shouted Officer Shakeed to both his men and into the vox but it was too late.

KorpseGrinda lurched forwards but it's targeting crews, grots with dirty targetin-tubes, had spotted the range, sort of, and informed their commanding officers, well not officers probably, but someone who's in charge.

Two big lobbas fired together and blew a large chunk out of the trenches. A squad of Naphtali and half a squad Balharethi was torn to pieces by the explosions.

The onslaught continued with four very inaccurate lobba shots. Three explosions blew columns of dust over the trenches with minimal effect. But one lobba-shell was the lucky one and landed right atop a Griffon of the Long Due group. A huge flame rose throwing pieces of metal kilometres away. Thankfully the troops within the trenches manage to cover against the raining metal and stone.

The crew of the Griffon was immediately dead and there was nothing to save from the wreckage.

"Damn it! We lost one." shouted Shaaked into the vox.

They heard a swearing robotic voice in the vox.

"Keep the line clear, Techpriest." said Matan to Techpriest Nuzilliad.

They heard a gibberish of machine language before Nuzilliad cut the link.

"Same to you." said Matan after he closed.

"Battery!" reported Adir.

Matan waited for Long Due to report and then gave the order.

"Fire on the tower, bring it down!" he said.

"Fire!" Adir's and Shaaked's voice came through the vox and the artillery fire followed suit.

Shells flew over the trench and landed on the KorpseGrinda's tower. Griffon's heavy mortars harassed the armour but had no visible effect other than dents and scratches.

Earthshaker rounds blew the tower apart violently, Big lobbas shifted in their station and remained looking sideways. One part of the tower collapsed in an avalanche of rusted red metal drowning the side of the KorpseGrinda and bringing down the two lobbas on the side.

Other side of the tower stood but it's internal structure could be seen.

"It's out of combat." declared Matan but the two lobbas fired along with two frontal turret kannons. The explosions hit the upwards slope towards the Imperials and did no damage at all.

Despite their success KorpseGrinda had reached the downward slope towards the Red River and dropped hard on it's frontal tracks, throwing the debris over itself.

A second later the grinder started up and their huge metal teeth roared to life with grinding noises. A deafening metallic screech started when the KorpseGrinda started chewing on the fallen metal over it.

"Fire again, it's still coming!" shouted Shaaked over the vox.

"Ready the guns." ordered Matan.

"Hold it, lieutenant." came in Ioras voice.

"Sir?"

"It's going to dig through the corpses." said Ioras as if that proved his point.

"So? I thought we don't want it to get past." said Matan.

"We can use the opening."

"And so can the Orks."

"Its a narrow pathway and we got the artillery. We just need to disable the machine before it clears the corpse-field."

"I don't like the sound of that." Matan said.

"Just obey orders." Ioras warned.

"Yes, lord." came his grumpy voice.

"We are going to let the Orks come through?" asked Horatus displeased.

"We can use the opportunity, our own vehicles would also get bogged down in the corpse-field." said Ioras.

"That's clever, it might work." said Achagon.

"Nobody asked you." growled Horatus.

"Hey! Keep that to yourself." defended Julius.

Horatus looked at him frowned.

Ioras had lost interest in his squad and was giving out orders and informing the commanders of his decision.

"Fine, as long as we are not near that thing." came in Spahkii Captain Jeliha's voice.

"We are ready to serve, lord!" replied Kavhim Chief Gazam eagerly.

"Colonel Malik?" asked Ioras.

"Do we even have a say in this?" Malik asked.

"No."

"Then you have your the answer."

"You will only reply with 'Yes lord', Colonel Malik! Do you understand?" roared Commissar Ibrak over the vox.

"Yes, lord." came in Malik's disinterested voice.

"Shall we engage too?" asked Colonel Ibrahim riding in a Chimera transport. He had an entire squad of guardsmen with him.

"No, you stay put. I will let the armour deal with this." said Ioras.

"Finally! Thank you Lord, thank you." said Lieutenant Zeevka eagerly.

"We already lost an artillery, so don't let your tanks come to harm, lieutenant." said Ioras.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

As they were talking KorpseGrinda had reached the bodies and slammed into the sea of corpses. It's grinders started swallowing the mass of corpses and took them inside.

Despite it's effectiveness KorpseGrinda stopped in it's tracks.

"See? Told you it won't get through." said Horatus.

In answer the broken tower above the KorpseGrinda split in two and fell sideways. Underneath it was a gigantic Rolla-Grinda. This giant grinder was made like a chainsaw but it was circular instead. With pistons the Rolla-Grinda rose up in the air and fell forward onto the corpses ahead, like a scorpion lashing out with it's tail. Rolla-Grinda started rolling and pulled the KorpseGrinda forward. Beside the KorpseGrinda now revealed several gigantic misshaped pipes pointed to the sides. Rolla-Grinda eased the way through the corpses and led the machine on. While the frontal-grinders swallow the mass of corpses and turning it into meat soup. The result of this horrid butcher was the soup being pumped out of the pipes at the sides.

The smell however was the worst part. Many guardsmen vomit as the disgusting smell reached the trenches.

"That's disgusting." said Aaron being able to see the KorpseGrinda at work.

Squad Extus and the Commissar was also with him but they all stood silently watching.

"What is going on?" voxed Zeevka being at the back of the trenchline, eager to just roll his tank to the front-trenches.

"Imagine a really fat and hungry person thrown into a pool of fried chicken." answered Aaron.

The corpse-soup continued to be pumped as the KorpseGrinda moved forward.

At the Ork side however was a great gathering. Thousands of Grots had came out of the trenches and with the 'persuasion' of their masters they charged forward.

"Artillery fire on those Grots!" voxed Ioras.

Six earthshaker and two heavy mortars punished the Grot mass and hundreds were dead in the initial attack. The casualty wouldn't even make fifty percent however and the mass of Grots kept charging forward. Some of the grot groups turned back to run but they changed their mind after several of their friends were ripped apart by shoota fire coming from the trenches.

"What are they doing?" asked Julius.

Grots charged ahead and attacked the once-tower of the KorpseGrinda. They ripped the metal pieces apart from the giant leftovers of the tower and started working on the pathway.

"They're building a bridge." said Achagon.

"Pierced greenskins." swore Horatus.

"Do we fire again?" asked Matan.

"Not you, Officer Shaaked open fire. Aaron help them locate the angle." Ioras ordered.

"Shaaked, six clicks left of your position, raise it high, at least forty. I can't tell the exact angle."

Achagon pointed his boltpistol upwards and fired into the air towards the chasm.

He watched as the bolt round flew high and then drop.

"Sixty-seven." he said.

"How'd y-?"

"What was that Captain? Repeat!" said Matan.

"Sixty-seven, angle is sixty-seven." said Aaron into the vox.

"Affirmative."

Two loud heavy mortar fire thundered and the parts of bridge exploded. The infrastructure had stood the attack but many grots were dead.

The gap made by the dead filled in the second and the work continued.

"Fire again, I don't want that many grots making it through." said Ioras.

"Yes, sir!"

"Lieutenant Zeevka, roll in and start pounding that machine. I want it disabled by the time it reached to our side." ordered Ioras.

"Yes, lord!" said Zeevka.

"Roll in 62nd Armour!" he ordered and his tank Duty Unending lurched forward rocking him backward.

"Finally." commented his gunner Chava.

"I want good shooting today, don't leave the glory to that smirking wipe."

"I wonder who that can be." Chava said smiling.

They drove over the trenches and reached the front-line.

"Holy waters of Naphtal." gasped Zeevka as he saw the horrible butcher before him.

"That's one big machine." commented Sergeant Liorit.

"How are we even going to paint a marker for that thing on the hull? We need a second tank." said Officer Zifor, Zeevka could hear the crew of Archer laughing over the vox.

He gritted his teeth "We'll see who will get the mark this time." he said to himself.

* * *

Leman Russ battle cannons roared as the tanks bombarded the KorpseGrinda.

"Loading." came out Shumel's voice from deep inside the tank.

"Hurry up." said Zeevka.

KorpseGrinda's frontal turret-kannons were still functioning and fired in return at the Lemans.

One round ricochet off Promised Home.

"Damned!" cursed lieutenant Liorit as her tank shook under the impact.

"Iron Yoodan, fire on those grots." she ordered.

Two Exterminator Lemans opened up with their twin-linked autocannons. Grots building the bridge was taking immense casualties but it didn't hamper their work one bit.

Their sheer numbers kept them in place. Where one falls the other grabbed the wrench or the welder and kept building the bridge.

They were building a land bridge, so that their forces could pass unhindered.

"We aren't doing much damage here." she said into the division wide vox.

"Same here." replied Zeevka anger in his voice.

"How are we looking, Chava?" Zeevka asked his gunner.

"We dented it but no visible impairment to the function." she replied looking into the targeting display.

"So?"

"We need the boom booms in the wheels." she said making a voice like talking to a child.

"I hate it when you do that." said Zeevka.

"Well at least the Emperor loves you." said replied back.

"I'm not even sure at that." murmured Zeevka looking to his right, watching Archer blew apart a turret-kannon with an expert shot.

Ork crew on their side was done loading the Kannon and they fired again. This time they manage to hit their target and Promised Home's frontal heavy bolter exploded violently.

"We have a men down, we have a men down." came in Liorit's voice.

"How bad?" Zeevka asked.

"We lost the gunner, driver is okay." she reported with a sad voice.

"Benet Strike, ready to-" he called to his tank group but never finished the sentence.

"Hold on, Hadar! Hadar! Stop!" came in shouting voice of Lieutenant Liorit.

"You wound us greenskins? I dare you to stand before the Emperor fury." shouted Sergeant Hadar of the Never Ending Exterminator Leman Russ.

Never Ending charged forward as his crew cheered on.

"Damn maniacs all in the same machine." commented Zeevka hearing them over the vox.

Never Ending rolled over the slope and stopped hard on it's tracks, it's heavy weight sliding it a metre before full stop.

Immediately it's Nova Cannon fired without any consideration of accuracy.

Shell flew right near the kannon and exploded violently. As the shell landed on it's tip the sub-atomic core of the shell caused a minor meltdown generating more heat then explosive force. The effect of the explosion was minor, Kanon was enclosed and protected against physical damage but the released multi-wavelength energies cooked the Kannon crew alive in their closed turret. With no one to operate it the Kannon fell silent.

Never Ending roared it's engines and climbed the steep hill upwards and joined with his group.

"Uh, thanks Hadar." said Liorit.

"The bled us and we paid them in ample amounts." declared Hadar.

Sergeant Zifor's group, Arav Break was way ahead of the two Leman groups. Zifor's own tank after destroying the Kannon on their side fired another round blowing apart a piece of the Rolla-Grinda as his elements, Track Breaker and Heaving Giant, both Leman Russ Battle Tanks with lascannons on their frontal gun, fired on the grots killing several dozen.

Grot numbers had started to thin out. Now there were several thousand of them building the bridge.

"We are commencing the disable firing, you coming Lieutenant?" asked Zifor over the vox to Zeevka.

Zeevka gripped a piece of ladder to his left and squeezed it in anger.

"Damned Archer getting ahead of us again." he said.

Arav Break did not wait for reply and fired their cannons in unison at the tracks of the KorpseGrinda.

Upon the tracks it had heavy armour and only Archer's anti-armour shell manage to penetrate it. An explosion erupted from into the tracks and several teeth fell apart.

Even the teeth of the tracks were huge and they simply detached instead of flying away by the powerful explosions.

"Wounded it." said Zifor.

Zeevka's group, Benet Strike also fired at the treads managing to tore apart some of the protective armour.

"No luck." said Chava.

"Fire again. I want it down before the Archer does." said Zeevka.

"Aye, aye" she said shaking her head.

Archer fired again followed by Arav Break.

"Damn they load fast." Zeevka thought before

"Loaded." reported Shumel.

"Fire!"

Benet Strike tanks fired again and this time a lucky shot got between the teeth dislodging one.

Archers side lost three teeth from the giant tracks but the KorpseGrinda kept moving.

"That roller-blade on the front is pulling it forward." said Zifor.

"Fire on the roller-blade, aim at the columns." ordered Zeevka.

KorpseGrinda was almost finished with the corpses and it's Rolla-Grinda was only several metres away from solid ground.

Once it reached the other side it would carve it's way up and into the trenches to cause havoc.

Arav Break fired first and Archer put an AP shell right through the main supporting column.

Rolla-Grinda heaved sideways and collapsed under it's own weight. Grinding metal noises drowned out the chasm as several thousand metal bars bent and broke under the weight.

KorpseGrinda tried to move but with Rolla-Grinda at the front it stuck in the corpse-field. It's engines roared trying to go forward but it was no use. Most of the Ork crew dismounted and started running back towards the Ork territory. They were greeted with revenge-fire from Long Due artillery group, for their fallen brethren in the destroyed Griffon.

Cheering voices of Arav Break came over the vox, celebrating their kill.

"Damn it, damn it, Throne freaking damn it!" shouted Zeevka punching his hatch.

"Lieutenant, shut up!" warned Chava.

"We need to paint half the tank to mark that." came in Zifor's gloating voice.

"Not a word." said Chava looking at Zeevka.

Zeevka stood silent with a red anger filled face.

"At least we are okay." came in Liorit's voice.

"Good job Lieutenant, take formation we are moving in." came in Ioras' voice.

"Yes, lord." said Zeevka disappointment in his voice.


	47. Chapter XLI

**-XLI-**

Six basilisks started battering the Ork positions, their shells flew high over the Red River and plunged onto the Ork trenches.

"Keep firing, pay those Xenos back for the men we lost." said Lieutenant Matan.

Honour Above and Death Drop groups kept firing as the rest of the invasion elements gathered at the front trenches.

Armour division led by Lieutenant Zeevka was at the forefront, behind them were the Armoured fist group.

Armoured fist were a special mechanized by-the-book infantry formation suggested by the Tactica Imperium, the sacred manual of the Imperial Guard commanders.

Naphtali were not the best equipped regiment so they consult the wisdom of the Tactica Imperium but does not take it literally for they did not have the means for every strategy, instead they put their faith in the Emperor and in His guidance.

The guardsmen of the Naphtali and Balharethi had gathered at the front trench and there was a great crowd. Scouts had been sent forward to scan the Ork territory with their binoculars and report back.

Leman formation was keeping the distance secure with their cannons, they didn't need to fire for no Orks closed in at visible range so far but, you never knew with the Orks. They were unpredictable and incomprehensible as ever.

"Do not waste the effort to understand the beast, for it is corrupted and away from His light." was written in the Sacred Teachings of the Ecclesiarchy.

Heavy weapon squads and supporting units were just behind Infantry.

"Scouts report deep trench lines, lord." reported Bridge Captain Aaron.

"They must have entrenched heavily with guns and traps." said Julius.

"No matter, they won't stop us. Eh, broher?" said Horatus slapping Julius in the arm.

Horatus' mood was high today, Julius realised it was the impending war that made him eager.

"Does Orks even use traps?" asked Achagon locking a fresh bolt-magazine into his sniper rifle.

"They might, but the artillery barrage is a welcoming advantage."

"Bah, I hate those guardsmen doing our jobs for us." commented Horatus revving his chainsword.

"We still need to carve our way in, this is not going to be easy." stated Ioras.

"We are ready, my lord. Order us and we shall annihilate the Xenos scum." shouted Kavhim Chief Gazam.

He was standing with one feet atop a ammo crate with the Balharethi company standard behind him. He had his chainsword and stubgun drawn.

He looked like as if he was posing for a picture from where Julius was standing.

Beside him stood a giant men, he had black hair all over his face, hair and beard mixed. He carried a single barrelled heavy stubber with it's ammo slung across his chest. He heaved as he breath as if anxious.

Several Balharethi were looking at Gazam in awe. His obnoxious and seemingly heroic acts seemed to draw them in.

"We'll see if those heroics will hold true." thought Julius to himself. His eyes searched for Malik in the crowd.

Malik was nearby but he did not say anything and stood with a group of his followers on the other side of the trench.

He seemed to be more occupied with what is to come than preserving his leader status.

His own brute, the one called Alexis, carried his heavy stubber with ease.

"A leader and a muscle." realised Julius thinking of the similarities between Malik and Gazam.

Three thundering earthshaker rounds flew away as Adir's group fired again.

Julius could see the rising columns of dirt in the distance.

"I hope you all die horribly, Orks." he thought.

* * *

Semdek jumped down from the Trojan Tow vehicle and shouldered his gear.

He ran towards the KorpseGrinda where the support crew had gathered.

"This is an abomination!" buzzed Enginseer Nuzilliad looking at the unmoving KorpseGrinda.

"We need to find a way to bring that rolling grinder down. Some sort of-" said Chief Engineer Abalafi of the 1st Support Group.

Nuzilliad cut in "I am not touching that unholy machine for it is corrupted. We should just let the tanks blow it apart."

"Well like it or not, we are going up there." said Abalafi.

"Up there, sir?" Semdek asked.

"Yes, and yes you are also coming. I'm too old to climb the damn Ork constructs." said Abalafi throwing his own gear at Semdek.

"Not a construct, an abomination, an insult to the Omnissiah." said Nuzilliad feverishly.

Semdek haven't heard such 'emotional' comments from the Nuzilliad and it came odd to him.

He threw old men Abalafi's gear on his other shoulder and followed them towards the looming Ork machine.

"What-what if there are still Orks on it, sir?" he asked.

"We have backup and besides we have you to jump in front of us if we get into trouble, right?" asked Abalafi mockingly.

A squad of Naphtali was following beside them lasguns at the ready.

They climbed atop the thing using the foul Ork ladders welded onto the hull.

The ladders themselves were dangerous let alone climbing the giant machine. No rails, no safety cables, it felt as if they were on an Imperial cruiser's work deck.

Abalafi had wore his hard leather work gloves to keep the ladder from cutting his hands, Nuzilliad had no flesh hands to be cut and the accompanying guardsmen also wore gloves to keep the horribly made ladders from biting in their flesh.

Semdek however had no such luxury. He cut his palm in the first hold and had a dozen more cuts before he reached the top.

"Emperor Mettavlav greenskin scum." he swore to himself.

They had reached the top and the guardsmen squad had fanned out to search for any hostiles.

"You get a medic to look at them, it might get infected." said Abalafi looking to Semdek's hands.

"I will." Semdek nodded.

Nuzilliad had pulled out his laspistol in caution and refused to touch anything or even get close to them.

"See there?" Abalafi said.

"The column?" asked Semdek.

"Yes, it's the main column that carries this roller thing." Abalafi said waving a hand towards the downed Rolla-Grinda.

Rolla-Grinda had leaned sideways under the crushing weight of itself but the secondary stationary columns had kept it in place.

"What could have done such a damage." said Semdek looking into the torn apart main column. The thick metallic support column had been ripped from a single point.

"A diamantine tipped CA-8000 ceremite-adamantium binary alloy capped low yield plasteel sabot rimmed armour piercing shell" said Nuzilliad casually without pause.

"Obviously, I gathered that much." said Semdek trying to hide his shortcoming in the Imperial technological lore. Despite his years of training with Chief Abalafi he had no idea how the Imperial machines were made or what they are composed of. Those secrets were kept by the Mechanicum and only known by those who are member of the cult.

"Clear!" shouted the guardsmen sergeant.

Several more 'clear' signals came back and Abalafi finally moved closer.

Nuzilliad was happy with where he were.

Semdek went beside Abalafi.

"So why is the roller still standing if the main column is broken?" asked Semdek.

"See those other columns?" pointed Abalafi to the nearby metal column.

"They could not carry such a weight." said Semdek.

"Well, other than that I see no reasonable-" started Abalafi.

"It's the rusted Orks, chief engineer. Those Orkoids construct these cursed machine with no logic." said Nuzilliad.

"So the giant roller stands on it's own?" asked Abalafi rising an eye brow.

"There is no way for us to understand such...corruption. And I rather not." said Nuzilliad.

"We still need to topple this thing regardless." pointed out Abalafi.

"Well I told you to-" started Nuzilliad.

Semdek had closed in on the metallic giant columns as the two bickered on how to best deal with the situation.

"How do they even power this thing?" he wondered, putting a hand onto the rusted and dented metal.

When he pulled his hand back there was blood.

"Oh." he remembered and wiped his bleeding palm at his grease-towel.

His palm was covered in grease now.

"Machine god will heal my flesh." he said to himself.

He walked beside the columns and entered below the gigantic roller-grinder.

As he looked on awed at the size of this construct he also kept in mind that this was a corrupted Ork machine made by murderous intent.

Compared to the majestic and heroic machines of mankind, Ork machines looked crude and poorly thought of. And poorly manufactured for sure.

But Semdek also couldn't discredit the greenskins for their effectiveness. They had built this giant machine and then constructed a bridge to cross the Red River.

And it would have worked perfectly if it wasn't for the Imperials.

There was a simplistic approach to the Orks, as if they were...

His eyes caught something.

He ran back towards Abalafi.

"Sir, sir." he said.

"What happened? Where did you go?" asked Abalafi worried.

"Just, beneath the grinder." Semdek said catching his breath.

"Boy, are you mad? That thing could have crashed any moment. We don't even know how stable it is." scolded Abalafi.

"I know sir, but I was dazed." said Semdek.

"Dazed? Dazed? Have you inhaled toxic chemicals to be dazed by this monstrosity?" said Nuzilliad.

"Dazed by what?" asked Abalafi frowning.

"The size of the grinder, sir. It's huge." said Semdek.

Abalafi rose an eye brow.

"Yes, we figured that out before we came aboard." he said.

"No sir, it's huge and it needs power." Semdek said.

"Stop wasting our time Junior Engineer, we need to figure out how this abomination still stands after it has been punished by MY tanks." said Nuzilliad.

Abalafi raise a hand to silence the Engineer.

"Wait, so where does it get it's power then?" Abalafi asked.

"The power cords, inside the columns, they trail into the arm and onto the grinder itself." said Semdek.

"Ridiculous no power cord can be that strong." said Nuzilliad.

"None we know of." said Abalafi.

They went near one of the columns and Nuzilliad used his servo-arm to crunch into the column.

Dented metal groaned under the pressure and buckled. Nuzilliad pulled his servo-arm back and with in came a plate of metal.

He threw the metal plate away with disgust in his eyes.

Inside the columns was rows and rows of binded metal wires. Thousands of wires were welded together and binded in a spiral pattern.

"This is unbelievable." buzzed Nuzilliad.

"How so?" asked Semdek.

"That giant grinder must require gigawatts of power to function. It's impossible to carry that much hollowed current through such primitive wiring. This is...heresy!" said Nuzilliad.

"It sure is, that is why we need to blow them apart." said Abalafi.

"Rusted Orks and their illogical machines." cursed Nuzilliad.

Guardsmen planted the charges and they went back to the trojans.

Trojans stopped when they reached the top and joined with the tanks.

Artillery still thundered on, punishing the Ork trenches.

Abalafi pressed the trigger and several minor explosions banged around the grinder.

As the second columns and the internal wiring ripped, the grinder's weight completed it's downfall.

With a huge splashing sound it fell sideways onto the corpses and crushed them.

Trojan's had hauled makeshift bridges they used among the trenches.

"Now we build a bridge to the front of that machine and then we have a way across." said Abalafi as he ordered the Trojan's forward.

* * *

Imperial force moved across the bridge over the corpses. The passage was slow and careful, no one wanted to cause the horribly built Ork bridge to collapse. Tanks rolled single file and Infantry kept clear of the edges which had no railing or any other safety features.

Basilisk artillery groups, Honour Above and Death Drop had stayed behind, providing covering fire. Six earthshaker cannons was enough to pin down any number of Orks.

Spears and Lions were moving side by side and Spahkii was just behind them.

Renon closed next to Ioras.

"What do you even hope to accomplish by this offensive?" he asked.

"To close the warp-rift." said Ioras as if it was obvious enough.

"I mean after that, you would not just help Patriach Echnisia if you would not wish to gain something in return." Renon said.

Ioras' helmet slowly turned to him, still walking at a slow pace.

"We don't wish to gain anything other than to stop the Orks." he said.

"You didn't just come to this system and lose brothers just because of your concern over Orks." Renon said.

"Why wouldn't we? It's the Emperor's land and we are His Space Marines. It is our duty to protect it."

"Are you feeding me the most basic Imperial rhetorics?" asked Renon.

"Listen here Lion, I don't know how long your chapter was in on this political thing but me and my brothers are real Space Marines, not aristocratic lapdogs." he said.

Renon looked taken.

"We are given the duty to protect this system, your insults are unfounded, Apothecary." Renon said in return.

"Your lords hid the truth about this system from our Lord and your misinformation cost us our battle brothers."

"Would you judge us on vague evidence?"

"Guilty unless proven otherwise." Ioras said.

"We are helping you and endangering ourselves for this effort."

"You are accompanying us for sure, I can't know about your motives however."

"Throne, you're tough. What does it take for you to trust us?"

"Your sacrifice in blood. Trust is the road to betrayal. I will trust you once you fall in battle." Ioras said moving away from Renon.

Renon walked alone for a moment brooding on the insults and mistrust.

"I've never did anything wrong, I just followed my Lord's orders. And now get reprimanded for my loyalty." he thought to himself.

"Hey, beta." came a voice to his left.

Spahkii Captain Jeliha approached in silence while he was lost in thoughts.

"Call me that again and I blow your head open." growled Renon.

"Oh, sore are we?" said Jeliha grinning through his raised helmet-faceplate.

"What do you want?" Renon asked.

"Just chatting." said Jeliha.

"Sure, now get to the point, Spahkii."

"Can't we be all friends? We are on the same side after all." grinned Jeliha.

"Trusting a Spahkii?" laughed Renon "Now, that's rich."

"You're breaking my heart."

"The point?"

"Okay, why did you threw in your lot with these...Spears." Jeliha asked.

"They are doing the Emperor work. We need to stop the Orks." Renon answered.

"Oh yes, the Orks, such a noble cause but what about the rift?" Jeliha asked grinning.

Renon stared at him.

"Rift? In the tomb?" Jeliha pressed.

"How do you know that?" Renon asked even he didn't knew about the warp rift before the coming of Spears.

"I have my eagles." said Jeliha.

"We are going to get rid of it." answered Renon.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"We'll figure something out."

"That's great, and I thought Space Marines were smarter."

"Why are you coming along then?"

"We got our orders."

"What orders."

"Order to assist the Impe-"

"Oh spare me the bulldung." said Renon.

"We are here to observe the Spears." replied Jeliha careful to not slip anything other than what is needed for Renon to know.

"On whose orders?"

"Alpha Captain Kesiro."

"The Captain? So this whole deal with Spears do go way top." Renon said.

Jeliha didn't comment on that.

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something?"

"I said what you wanted. What do you want more?" Jeliha asked.

"Do you know anything about the falsified transmission the Spears received?"

Jeliha didn't answer.

"You know I can just extract any information I want from you and your men would not be able to stop me." Renon threatened.

"I would like to see you try." Jeliha countered.

Renon's hand gripped the Jeliha's armour strips and lifted him up.

The aggressive motion alerted everyone around.

Ioras turned and walked towards the duo but Julius reached first.

He came close.

"What are you doing?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Just having some cuddly time." said Jeliha grinning.

"He knows about the rift." Renon said.

"What?" Julius was surprised.

"Tell me everything you know, or I bash your face in." said Renon.

"You wouldn't live to enjoy it." said Jeliha revealing the Krak grenade in his hand, he had it armed.

"Stop this. Now." said Julius.

Ioras had arrived.

"Leave him on the ground Sergeant." Ioras ordered.

Renon let the stormtrooper go.

"Disarm the krak." Ioras said.

Jeliha disarmed the grenade and hang it on his belt.

"Your actions unnerve the guardsmen." Ioras stated.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"He knows about the rift." said Renon.

"You do?" asked Ioras.

"Yes." replied Jeliha.

"Who told you?"

"Patriach Echnisia of course." Jeliha said.

"Are you lying to me, guardsmen?" asked Ioras degrading Jeliha's rank on purpose.

Jeliha frowned.

"No, I am not."

"Okay, rejoin your unit, don't stall the passage progress." Ioras said and Jeliha joined his Spahkii.

"You shouldn't let him off the hook so easy." Renon objected.

"I don't trust him anymore than you do, however we don't have the time for an interrogation and moreover we can't do such a thing in front of all the guardsmen. We have a battle to fight." said Ioras.

Renon nodded in agreeance.

"Keep moving." ordered Ioras signalling to everyone around them.

* * *

Julius closed to the edge, he wanted to look down. He could see the majestic gross view of the Red River from the bridge but he still wanted to see how high it is with his own eyes.

He walked towards the edge and walked alongside the bridge.

Below them was indiscernible red corpses meshed together so horribly, that even the carrions would have a hard time finding anything suitable to eat.

There were no carrion birds however, the shelling of the Basilisks scared all of them away.

Death did not faze him, even this much death. He had seen death. His mother, his father, his brothers, his sisters. Death was the first thing a Space Marine learned in his life.

He remembered the pit and the tests. Initiation was only the beginning for him. He was forced to practice twenty hours a day under the cruel supervision of the scout veterans. He swung and pierced and hacked with every possible weapon from the training armoury. His muscles turned purple from the pain. There was no pause, no respite.

Swing and thrust and hack and pierce.

And again and again and again until you collapsed. He even passed out in many exercises from exhaustion.

Then came the worst part. The augmentations.

They chained him to a medical slab and cut his chest open. He had seen his ribs being removed and extra organs placed inside. He remember the welding of the veins and the connecting of the nerve endings. Even the shortest operation took hours.

And after a week's rest, back to training.

With each augmentation however he felt different. When he first wake up after his first operation he felt his twin hearts beat. That day he trained for twenty hours as usual and did not ran out of breath once.

He remembered the pain of the operation, the deep cuts in his chest as his twin hearts beat to rip themselves out of the newly closed flesh. They pressed against his unaltered ribs.

There were more augmentations to come however and as a young boy he would never have imagined the transformation they would bring.

Even the basic addition of a secondary heart felt like his whole world has changed.

"Am I a Space Marines now?" he asked in his foolishness, only to be laughed at.

And now in this moment, where they walked over hundred of thousand corpses containing that many unbeating hearts, he felt his second hearth beating strongly.

So strongly he became aware of it.

His blood flowed in them.

Emperor's sacred blood.

The same blood that flowed in the veins of the gene-father.

Same blood that flowed in their brother's veins.

Vain blood that was spilt by the Orks.

"My brothers." he said to himself.

"I shall avenge your blood."

Avenge us.

Avenge our loss.

Avenge your failure.

"Huh?" Julius startled.

It was as if someone said something to him. But he was away from the military column rolling as he walked along.

"Probably was the vox, Horatus saying something useless again." he thought.

"I've taken enough of a foolish risk coming to the edge, If a metal sheet gave in I would tumble to my death. Not a glorious end for a Space Marine." Julius thought.

He turned to...

Help me.

Help.

Help.

He stopped and turned to the edge looking at the wide chasm of corpses.

He looked down and saw, him.

"Decimus." he gasped.

Decimus was hanging dangerous from the ledge just a metre away from Julius.

He was about to fall.

"No, hold on." Julius said and crouched, holding out his hand.

"Decimus, grab my hand, come on!" he shouted.

Decimus did not respond but tried to grab Julius' hand.

He failed in the first try, their fingers touching at the tips.

"Reach!" Julius shouted.

Decimus pulled himself upward on one arm and grabbed Julius wrist.

"Hold on." said Julius started to pull Decimus upwards.

He felt the strong grip of Decimus on his wrist.

Decimus was dead.

"No he isn't, he is here." he thought.

He died on Idagenia.

"No, I can feel him, he is here."

He died because of me.

"I can save him. I just can."

They all died because of me.

"I can save one of them at least. Maybe the others are here too-"

As Julius started to pull upward Decimus locked his feet onto two dents and started pulling downwards.

"What are you doing? Push upwards Decimus. Don't pull me in."

Decimus kept pulling.

"Push upwards!"

Decimus rose upwards using his one arm.

"How can he pull himself up with one arm? It's impossible to pull the weight of the Power armour with one arm alone." Julius wondered.

They were face to face now.

Come join us

You have failed.

Release yourself from this torment.

Join us.

Julius heard the voice coming from nowhere in particular or did he dreamt it?.

"Decimus, I can help you, come back. Just don't pull back. Let me help." he said.

No.

You come downward.

Come with us.

Decimus' eyes weren't blinking, they stared right at Julius.

"No, fight Decimus, you are not well, I can-no-I will save you." said Julius.

He heaved upwards his face turning red with the effort.

Decimus wasn't rising.

He pulled harder and harder.

But no effect.

He heard Horatus closing by.

"Horatus help me, grab his wrist."

They were coming to help him.

"Hold on Decimus, help is coming." he said.

Decimus was silent, eyes staring blankly.

Julius heard vox chatter among his squad, they were organizing to help him out.

"...ook out..."

"...one of..."

"It's..."

"...arm off..."

He wasn't able to comprehend the speech on the vox.

Horatus had reached the edge to help him.

"Hold on Deci-"

Bolter rounds slammed at Decimus.

Julius' froze in shock.

Bolt rounds exploded inside Decimus' flesh, one of them blow off the arm which hang onto Julius.

As the arm was severed from the shoulder Decimus plunged downwards.

"No! Decimus!" Julius roared behind him watching his brother fall to his death.

Decimus disappeared among the corpses.

Julius was furious, he turned to Horatus.

Horatus' boltgun was smoking.

"You...you...you killed him." Julius roared.

"What-" Horatus began.

Julius slammed onto him, knocking him over.

He punched his helmet hard, denting the eyebrow section.

Julius rose his fist to punch again but Horatus deflected his punch on his armoured wrist and landed a punch on his own at Julius' exposed face.

Julius was dazed under the impact, but his anger kept him in place.

He landed two more punches one on Horatus' chest and the other on side of his neck. His dizziness making the punches ineffective.

Horatus grabbed Julius arms and they rolled on the ground.

The roll got them too close to the edge.

Julius was able to see the corpses down below.

Horatus landed a punch that blew open Julius' eyebrow and his vision filled with blood.

As Julius rock back under the impact, Horatus freed one leg and kicked Julius on the chest.

Julius fell onto the metal plating, bending it.

He rose, saliva running from his mouth.

"You killed him! You!" he roared.

He was about to lung forwards and Horatus took a stance to counter the charge.

Julius lunged forward but Ioras appeared behind him and kicked the back of his leg. The leg bent forward toppling him forward face first.

He landed hard and tried to get up.

Ioras put a feet on his backpack and knelt beside him.

Julius felt a needle pierce through the back of his neck.

His vision blurred immediately. His Astartes physiology fighting back against the drug and was losing.

To a Chief Apothecary the secrets of the Astartes body laid bare.

"Deci-" he babbled, his mouth unable to form cohesive words.

"Hora-"

"They-"

"You-"

"Tempes-" he managed to say at last before drowning in darkness.


	48. Chapter XLII

**-XLII-**

"So 'Stoic', how did it go?" asked Zenum.

"Can't you tell?" replied Jeliha showing his wrinkled collar.

"We can, but it's better to hear it out, just to be clear and all."

The rest of the squad was within ear shot.

"They're not in on the deal, moreover they're clueless." Jeliha said.

"That's good." said Bruskia with his missile launcher strapped to his back.

"It's not, we could use some Astartes support." said Henrietta with her long-las across her chest.

"She's right, why didn't you try to convince them?" asked Zenum.

"You don't convince a Space Marine, they have thick skulls." replied Jeliha.

"So how do we proceed?" asked Henrietta.

"Nothings changed, we have our orders." said Jeliha.

* * *

Julius woke up. His head pounded and he realised that he was drooling all over his chest plate.

He rocked when the trojan he was riding on pumped over uneven metal plating.

Across him was a man with short red curly hair who looked at him in amazement.

He seemed to adore his armour and his stature as if to devour the Space Marine's glory with his eyes.

Curly hair was wearing blue overalls and realised that Julius was awake.

"H-hi." he said.

"Who are you?" Julius asked his sight still blurry.

"Semdek, I'm a Junior Engineer."

Julius rose to a sit, his armour groaned as it scraped to the metallic hull of the trojan.

"What happened?" asked Julius.

"I-um, they brought you up here, passed out. Then they left." said Semdek.

"They?"

"Your brothers."

"Oh."

Semdek looked at him with quick glimpses not daring to stare.

Julius realised that he didn't introduce himself.

"I'm Julius, Emperor's Spears." he said presenting a hand.

Semdek looked at the over sized gauntlet for a minute, not sure if to grasp it or not.

He did it anyways. His small hand disappeared in the Astartes' gauntlet.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"You're a non-combatant?" Julius pointed out.

"Uh, yes, yes I am." said Semdek looking at himself as if to confirm his word.

"Then why are you on this convoy?" Julius asked.

"I am an Engineer, I repair the machines."

"You a member of Cult Mechanicus then?" asked Julius raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh, throne no. I am in the support division."

"I see." said Julius.

"I have a thing for machines you see, I'm still learning but I can fix many things." Semdek said proud of himself.

"That's good." said Julius.

They stood silent for a minute before Semdek broke silence.

"Um, your armour, it's really old isn't it?"

"How can you tell?"

"Well the ceremite plates are shaped again and again from various dents, also some parts of it are re-welded, I didn't know such as thing was even possible." said Semdek.

"You are observant. It is thousands of years old as far as I know. Many battle brothers wore it before me."

"Why did they gave you their own armour? Did they get newer ones?" asked Semdek sincerely.

"They died." said Julius.

"Oh. I'm sorry." said Semdek his face turning red with shame.

"Don't be. It's a Space Marine's duty to fight for the Emperor." said Julius.

Julius got up.

"You leaving?" asked Semdek.

"Have to, have to rally with my brothers." he said.

"Wait!" Semdek almost jumped remembering something.

"You dropped this." he handed out a small object.

It was the golden aquila Julius found at the trenches. It's relation to the dead Imperial guard was unknown to Semdek and he probably thought it was a thing of religious importance to Julius, maybe even a Chapter related icon of importance. It had a more grim meaning to Julius than glory and faith.

He put the icon back in it's place.

"Thank you." he said.

"Good luck out there. Emperor protects." said Semdek.

"Be safe." said Julius jumping down onto the Orkish metal plating bending it.

He walked hurriedly and managed to catch up with Extus.

"Here he comes." said Deciaci hearing Julius' distinct footsteps.

Horatus glimpsed without slowing down.

Julius came and walked beside him looking at the dents in his armour. There was a severe crack on Horatus' helmet just above the eye lens.

"I did that?" gasped Julius unable to believe it.

"You did, what came over you back there?" Horatus asked.

"Me? You killed him first." said Julius anger rising up in his voice.

"Of course I did, the damned thing was clutched at you. You're welcome." said Horatus.

Julius felt his anger rose as Horatus talking about his brother like he was a thing.

"You killed him and now you want my thanks?" roared Julius.

"Well, come to think of it, I never thought you might want to kill the damned Ork yourself."

"Ork?" asked Julius.

"Yeah, a big one too, his teeth would make good trophies. But instead I got this." Horatus said tapping a hand on the severed arm dangling from his belt.

Julius recoiled seeing the severed arm.

"I know, I know, it isn't the kind of trophy you would expect. But it's a kill and I'll swap it with something fancy later on if I came across such a thing." said Horatus.

"Lord Ioras allowed you too keep it?" asked Deciaci.

Horatus shrugged.

"I'm not Galieo, but I doubt he would let that thing aboard Golema once we return." came Ioras' voice over the vox.

Julius was still shocked looking at the dangling Ork arm.

Horatus realised his fixed gaze.

"No, you can't have it. I killed the Ork and I have the right to take it." he said.

Ioras slowed his pace to allow Julius to catch up.

"You are not going to cause another ruckus are you, Julius?" he asked, his voice warning.

"No lord, I'm not." Julius answered.

"Why did you attack Horatus back there? I hope you have a convincing explanation." said Ioras.

Julius composed himself and remembered how Horatus shot a guardsmen because of an insult.

"I-I wanted a trophy and the Ork insulted the Emperor's name. I wanted to make him pay but Horatus shot him first." lied Julius.

"He did? Warped greenskin. I'm glad I shot him then." said Horatus.

"And that is all that happened back there?" asked Ioras, suspiciously.

"Yes, lord. I am sorry I failed you." apologized Julius.

"Again." added Ioras.

"Lord?"

"First you broke rank because of your ill temper and now this. You are being a liability Julius, I start to wish that I injected something more powerful than a low dosage of primeur back there." said Ioras.

"Lord, please do not lose hope on me. I know I wasn't performing perfectly in this operation, but I am still a Space Marine and I will perform my duties to the end." said Julius his voice almost pathetic.

"I have no choice but to use you while we are here Julius. But know that there will be consequences for these actions once we get back to the fortress monastery back on Aegenia." said Ioras.

"I understand. I accept any punishment." replied Julius.

"You can still change this, I am not going to throw you into the maws of the Chaplains if you perform admirably."

"I will try to fulfil your expectation, lord." said Julius.

"Don't just try to fulfil my expectations, try to fulfil the Emperor's." said Ioras.

"That sounded like something Galieo would say." quipped Horatus.

"It's a teaching of the Chapter." said Ioras taking it seriously.

"We are almost across the chasm." reported Achagon closing by.

"We are." said Ioras looking at the steep angle they are facing.

The Ork side was not visible from the bridge at all. If they would came under fire now or if the Orks counter-charged they would be in a bad position.

But the constant artillery shelling of the Naphtali Basilisks kept the Orks away from the vulnerable Imperial column crossing the Orky bridge.

"Once we pass, our forces will fan out and spread in a combat approach. Then we thrust deep into the Ork zone." said Ioras.

Some of the Spears nodded.

Julius was took busy within his own mind to even register Ioras talking.

"An Ork? An Ork! I tried to save an Ork? But I have seen Decimus. He needed my help." he thought.

He looked at the Ork arm dangling from Horatus' belt.

"Maybe the Ork attacked Decimus, maybe they were replaced, maybe my vision was blurred." he tried to reason with himself.

"Oh throne, I attacked my brother for this. I cracked his helmet because of an Ork. God Emperor help me." he prayed.

He started to recite the 'Prayer of emperor our saviour'.

"Keep me in the light, Lord Emperor on mankind."

"Protect my soul from foulness of the heretic."

"Protect my skin from the corruption of chaos."

"Protect my body from the violence of Xenos."

"I submit myself, mind, body and soul to your will."

"I humbly ask you to shield me from the damnation."

"Deliver me to your light and don't let me astray."

"The shepherd of mankind keep me in your heart."

"And protect me from myself."

He finished the prayer making the sign of the aquila.

Horatus saw this "I didn't took you for the faithful one." he said.

"Keep your tongue inside, Horatus." snapped Julius still haunted by images of Decimus' fall.

* * *

Malik and his Qurmen were riding at the back of one of the Chimeras passing beside the Naphtali infantry.

Two of the guardsmen were talking to one another in whispers.

Malik broke his rest, interested.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

Qurmen Cafur looked at Malik and then to his comrade, unsure to answer.

"Well?" pushed Malik.

"We were talking about the women on the other regiment." said Cafur.

"What about them?" asked Malik curious.

"Well there's this one, a really nice one, colonel." said Cafur smiling nervously.

The assault incident and the summary execution of their fellow Balharethi didn't did much to improve the morale among the ranks, and now the Balharethi guardsmen were cautious as not to attract the wraith of the Space Marines once more.

"Have I never told you to call me that?" said Malik.

"You did Kahvim Lord, sorry." said Cafur meakly.

Malik looked towards the walking Naphtali.

"Which one?" he asked.

Cafur nodded towards a guardswomen, she wasn't particularly young but still looked pretty.

"That one?" Malik said.

"Well, yeah." Cafur said.

Beside Cafur was Imras.

"What I wouldn't give for a night." he commented smirking.

Malik was entertained "What exactly would you give?" he asked.

Imras looked at him "Well, a lot."

"Would you give your arm? Or a leg?" asked Malik.

Imras looked annoyed "Why would I do that?"

"Well, you're the one to talk bold but I doubt you would have the courage to even talk to her." Malik taunted.

"I would...but you know, after that incident with the marines. I rather not." said Imras.

"Scared of a little marine are we?" Malik kept taunting.

The relation between Qurmen and their Kavhim Lords were a detached one. Malik knew that these men only followed his because of his abilities to deliver riches, he also knew that the instant he failed he would lost his Qurmen to some other Kavhim Chief.

Malik really had to sympathy or care for his Qurmen.

"Well I bet you can't talk to her either." challenged Imras.

Malik looked at the guardswomen as if to scale his odds.

"My charms would be wasted." he said.

"Ha! I knew it." laughed Imras.

"What's the deal here? What are going to pay me if I do it?" Malik asked.

Imras went through his pockets.

"I have this." he brought out a bent silver aquila icon.

He grinned looking at Malik.

"That's a piece of camel dung." said Malik disgusted by the hair stuck at the wings of the aquila.

"You have anything Cafur?" Imrak asked.

Cafur produced a well crafted box.

"I have this." he presented, opening the lid.

It contained two high quality toba-cigars, the other three cigar places were empty.

"How did you get those?" gasped Imrak amazed by the expensive cigars.

"Well, son. I also wonder the same question. Those are some aristocrat quality product right there." said Malik leaning forward.

Cafur closed the lid and pulled the box close to himself as if to defend the precious cigars from them.

"I found it on one of the pleasure girls we were supposed to sell." he said.

"And how exactly did you find it upon her person." asked Malik raising an eyebrow.

"You want one or not?" said Cafur.

"Sure, so all I have to do is go there an talk to her?" asked Malik.

"And not get slapped or shot at." added Cafur.

"Fine. But you better be true when I get back." said Malik and rose.

"Wait, what do I get if I win?" asked Cafur.

"You get to be a Kavhim Chief." offered Malik.

Cafur's eyes were bright with anticipation.

"When?"

"As soon as I got rid of that gber Gazam." Malik said jumping down.

* * *

Hilaa was walking apart from the first platoon. She didn't want them to hear her pray. She had flawless high gothic and she didn't wanted others to hear it too much. Such a thing would distance her from the common guardsmen.

She liked to pray before a battle, it always calmed her senses and focus one's mind.

"Faith is the foundation, I lay my life upon it."

"I trust in your guidance, and accept your wisdom, O Lord." she recited as a figure appeared beside her.

"Hi there." said Malik keeping a distance but walking at her pace.

Hilaa scanned him from bottom to top in silence, trying to decipher if he had any foul tricks to play.

"I'm clean, I only have my gear upon my person." said Malik rising his hands to prove his innocence.

"What do you want?" she said with a disinterested expression.

"Just to talk."

"Why?"

"I figured it's important to gain new friends."

"Why would I want to be friends with you, Balharethi?" she said offensively.

"Well, You have seen the worst of us, I just wanted to balance the scales a little." said Malik referring to the assault incident back at the trenches.

Hilaa didn't bought it, she looked forward and kept walking.

"What if I don't want to talk to you." she said.

"Then back to my fellow jolly bunch, I guess." said Malik disappointed.

When Hilaa didn't reply he continued.

"I would talk to that big bald guy with a heavy stubber beside him, but he never replies back." he said pointing at Alexis reading his little yellow book.

Hilaa glimpsed at Alexis.

"Why? Does he find you annoying too?" she asked trying to be as offensive as she can.

"Probably, but I think it's probably because he is mute." said Malik with a straight face.

Hilaa smirked involuntarily.

"So would you talk to me or are you going to condemn me to those guys?" he said.

"Your captain seems pretty talkative, why not talk to him?" Hilaa asked.

"He doesn't like me, politics you see." Malik answered.

"I see." Hilaa said.

"Besides I really want to learn about your regiment, that's all."

"So why didn't you choose any of the men here to talk and came to me directly instead?" she asked as if to trip him.

"Women are always better than men in terms of empathy, men of your regiment wouldn't even respond to me after that nasty business back at the camp."

"And why would you assume I was the one to approach? I abhor his actions as any men. He was one of your men and you are their leader." Hilaa said.

"I do lead them can't dodge a bullet there, however that men was a real psychopath to begin with, I'm glad he bit the sand."

"You're glad that one of your men died?" she asked.

"I don't own the soldiers under my command, they follow because I am capable of providing them with their needs to survive. That is the Balharethi way." explained Malik.

"We follow our leaders because of duty not needs." Hilaa said.

"That's noble of you, but we don't have such luxuries on Balharra."

"You're not on Balharra anymore." she reminded.

"Same thing, at Balharra the dunes try to kill you, out here the Imperium does it's worse to supply us while the Orks try to kill us."

"It is our duty to fight for the Emperor."

"Well, I don't see any tanks rolling in our colours, do you?"

She felt that he was right, Napthal was wealthy and she never knew hardship to that extend, the war had it's hardships but when she heard about other planets called Death Worlds, ones like the infamous Catachan or Krieg, then she realised how wrong she was to judge other guardsmen so quickly. They were fighting the same enemy and these Balharethi had it even worse.

"It still doesn't give your men the right for sexual assault." she said.

"Oh, Ilimbaratur of course it doesn't." said Malik.

"Ilimbaratur?"

"Means Emperor in Balhareth."

"I see."

"You know what, I'm going to let you in on a secret." said Malik grinning.

"Can't wait." she replied neutrally.

"No outside would hear this but I think you have a special case by being...you know."

She looked at him.

"If that guy survived and we learned of what he did, I would shoot the filth myself for such a sin, it's the Balharran way." said Malik proudly.

He was lying. On Balharra you kept what you won. Ammo, food, slaves, vehicles, women. Unless a women could defend herself on Balharra then it was open season for anyone. And tribe wars were common for prized viwes. Leaders stealing a certain women again and again from each other until one of them or the women dies. Life was not pretty on the unforgiving sands of Balharra.

"You 'Captain' called out that he was a heretic, not you." she pointed out.

"Well he was my tribe, I was ashamed. Obviously I..." Malik went on.

Aaron appeared from nowhere.

"What is going on here?" he yelled as he walked quickly towards the duo.

"We were just..." Hilaa began.

"Why are you talking to her, Malik?" Aaron roared at Malik.

"Do I have to remind you that I am your superior, Captain?" Malik said frowning.

"Court martial me you piece of mettavlav Balharethi." swore Aaron.

"Mind your tongue or I will show you how to mind it." Malik responded.

"Cut it out!" Hilaa shouted.

They both fell silent for a moment eyes locked.

"Leave her be or..." began Aaron.

"Or what? You gonna beat me up little boy?" asked Malik putting his arms behind him to show a wide front, also to emphasize that he wasn't the one to throw the first punch.

Aaron was about to rise the situation but Hilaa grabbed his arm tight, squeezing his triceps till they hurt.

"Let's go back to the line, Captain." she said.

"I'm not done with this..." Aaron began.

"Yes, you are." Malik said.

"I never caught your name but this conversation just turned sour and I have to leave, sorry." said Malik to Hilaa turning to leave.

Aaron was grinding his teeth as Hilaa held him back.

"Oh! Look at the bickering guardsmen." a voice came laughing from behind them.

Spahkii stormtroopers were sitting on what appeared to be Orkish crates containing various tools and...stuff, unless you want to say 'garbage'.

"Stay out of this paper boy." called out Aaron.

Jeliha rose up "But I'm having so much fun, look guys a guardsmen trying to protect his precious girlfriend." mocked Jeliha, a laughter rose from Spahkii including the women stormtroopers among them.

Jeliha was slowly pacing at them in a relaxed pose.

"He is not my..." shouted Aaron but Jeliha cut in.

"I get it, I get it, you're just friends, fuck-friends I might add." Jeliha said, more laughter.

Aaron's face went red both from anger and shame.

Jeliha was close now.

"So can we have a go at this sweet thing or do we have to get in line?" asked Jeliha rising a hand to touch Hilaa's hair.

Aaron moved, his fist rose up and just before it struck the Spahkii Captain in the face it stopped abruptly.

He looked to the side in a blurry vision, to see what was hindering him from striking this son of a Grot. He came face to face with Malik.

Malik was beside him and had grabbed Aaron's arm in a strong arm-grip to stop the thrusting punch.

"That man pulled a grenade to a Space Marine few minutes ago. I wouldn't mess with him if I were you." Malik warned Aaron, almost breathing to his face.

"He will not ins..." Aaron began.

"Just let me handle this." said Malik.

He put a restraining hand on Aaron's chest and slowly pushed him away from still grinning Jeliha.

Malik looked at Jeliha "Piss off, Captain." he said.

Jeliha closed in on Malik "I would, but I doubt the sands will absorb it. Wanna try?" he said.

"You're talking to a Colonel, soldier." said Malik standing upright in a relaxed pose.

"So? You're just guardsmen. It doesn't mean anything." said Jeliha.

"It means we are here to save your red bright butts from the Orks when the firing started."

"That is if you don't run away like the last time."

"Ah Captain, stop it. You're going to insult my honour." said Malik grinning.

Jeliha had no answer.

"Ran out of clever insults eh? Well let me educate you and your glory boys on some real tough dung." said Malik.

"If we..." began Jeliha.

"Tsk tsk tsk" said Malik swinging a finger sideways to Jeliha's face, "This is where you shut up, turn around and go be good little toy soldiers." he said.

"You just made the wrong people unhappy, Colonel" Jeliha sneered then turned to leave without waiting for an answer.

Malik turned to look at the the Chimera. Alexis was up on his feet with his heavy stubber in his hands, other Qurmen also had their rifles on the ready.

"Easy. It's okay." signalled Malik to Alexis, rest of the Balharethi also understood the gestures.

Malik started to walk towards the Chimera but a gentle hand grabbed his arm.

He turned to find Hilaa.

"My name is Hilaa Ahava. Sergeant of the 1st Infantry" she said.

"Great to meet you Hilaa, despite the unpleasant circumstances. I am Erdul Malik of the 9th Raiders." Malik added.

"Nice to know you Erdul." she said, Malik nodded.

He looked at the still red and shaking Aaron, "Take it easy, Captain. It wouldn't worth it anyways." he said then left them be.

* * *

"That fodder-cap backhanded you good, Captain." mocked Zenum looking at Henrietta with a side glance to see if she was impressed by his joke.

"Cut the crap, Peasant. They're just cannon fodder" said Jeliha walking calmly.

"Yes, sir." Zenum said displeased.

"Can't we get a ride on one of those things." said Nurmol.

"I'm not stopping you." Jeliha said.

"Well let's get back on the road, enough laying around." said Bruskia lifting his missile launcher off the ground.

"I thought I was the one who called the shots here, Delivery. You know, being the Captain an all." Jeliha said.

"And I'm the one carrying the warped missile launcher." replied Bruskia.

"I'm carrying the rockets!" shouted Nurmol insanely.

"I know, and I hope they manage to shoot those so our ears would be liberated." said Jeliha.

"You are being mean to him, Captain." said Henrietta in a sweet voice.

"I'm sorry if I broke your heart, doll." said Jeliha.

"My call sign isn't 'doll'." objected Henrietta.

"I know." grinned Jeliha.

Henrietta threw him a mean look.

"Okay, let's pack up and hit the road." said Jeliha rising.

* * *

Malik climbed atop the Chimera and sat beside his Qurmen.

"What's the deal with the glory hound?" signalled Alexis asking about the incident with the stormtrooper.

"He made a camel ass out of himself, nothing to worry about." signalled Malik back.

Malik stared blankly for a moment thinking about Hilaa's pretty smile, before he realised he forgot something.

He looked at Cafur who was trying so hard to ignore Malik.

"Hey where is my prize, camel-wipe!" he shouted.

Cafur startled, he didn't want to part with his pretty toba-cigar.

"Hand it out, I won. She even told me her name." said Malik opening a demanding hand.

"So what's her name?" asked Imras eagerly.

"Not your business." he answered the eager Qurmen.

"Give me my cigar or I will have Alexis teach you his wisdom of the importance on oath-keeping." he threatened.

Cafur hand out a single cigar to Malik.

Malik smelled the cigar, it smelled raw and exotic. The mix of dried leaves found in these rich cigars was exquisite.

"Damn, this is high quality." he said to himself.

"I guess that means I don't get to be a Kavhim Chief." said Cafur sadly.

Malik burned his cigar took in a breath.

Alexis looked up from his book to Malik.

"I thought you forbade the worldly pleasures." Malik signalled.

Alexis signalled back something vulgar about Malik being a two faced bastard and one of his faces resembling a camel-ass.

"Okay, okay." Malik said breaking the cigar and lighting the second half before handing it out to Alexis.

The huge guardsmen breathed deep, not letting go of the smoke for a time.

Malik looked at the cigar and then at Cafur.

"Don't let your hopes down, I still need a future Kavhim Chief." he said.

"Really? When?" Cafur's eyes gone bright.

"Soon. Very soon." Malik said taking in a breath.

* * *

Aaron and Hilaa walked together away from the rest.

"What were you talking about? Or rather why?" Aaron said at last unable to contain his anger.

"We were just chatting." she replied.

"Chatting? With them?" Aaron said angrily.

"He just told me some things about his world, that's all."

"Oh, so he was hitting on you." said Aaron.

"No, he wasn't, how on Terra did you even came up to such a ridiculous conclusion." Hilaa got angry.

"I didn't, that's what you told me."

"How could you think that I would allow such a thing?" Hilaa said heartbroken.

"But-"

"What's so wrong with a little talk that you find the right to condemn me like an Inquisitor." Hilaa said.

"Have you forgotten how they ran away and left our flank exposed?" Aaron asked unable to comprehend Hilaa's outburst.

Wasn't Balharethi all worthless scum? Weren't they cowards and thieves?

"I remember but that's not the point. We didn't even talk that much." Hilaa defended herself.

"Well that's how they enter you skin, first a small chat and then more talking. These men are snakes." Aaron said.

"Those snakes at least had the decency to stand up to that wipe-face of a stormtrooper." Hilaa almost shouted the words out.

Aaron stood silent, unable to respond. He still felt ashamed for his outburst, if he would punched that Spahkii he would either be court marshalled or got beat up real bad in front of his men. Malik was right, the stormtooper Captain was not to be trifled with but he couldn't control himself.

Hilaa looked at him realising his silence.

"I-I'm sorry, I went too far." she apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, Hilaa, I shouldn't have implied such accusations on you." Aaron said.

"You damn well shouldn't." said Hilaa hitting Aaron in the shoulder playfully.

"There is just no winning with you is there?" Aaron joked.

"Nope." she replied with a serious face.

"Look Hilaa, you know what happened back at the camp, these Balharethi are an all men guardsmen unit and there bound to be such incidents. I'm just trying to protect you, please try to understand. I have a responsibility and I wasn't there the first time it happened. I hell won't let such a thing again, not to you or anyone else." explained Aaron.

"It's so sweet of you Aaron, but I can protect myself, I appreciate your concern but I don't need a personal bodyguard." Hilaa replied.

"Okay." said Aaron smiling.

She smiled back lovingly.

Aaron was a people's men, everything came after his men and Hilaa saw Aaron plenty of times doing something out of mind for his men. And women.

One of Hilaa's squadmember signalled her from afar.

"Excuse me, Captain. I need to check it out." she said giving a quick salute and leaving.

Aaron watched her leave for a moment.

"Huh. Protect myself." he sneered.

"Isn't that what all the women say before something bad happens." he said to himself, lighting an Lho-stick.

Aaron was going be on alert from now on.


	49. Chapter XLIII

**-XLIII-**

Red River offensive started like any other. Unglamorous and daring. Once the military force made it through the Ork bridge, they spread out.

Zeevka Preta ordered the armour division forward and nine Leman Russ tanks came up the slope rising dust in their wake.

Orks had clearly understood the meaning of rising dust because a mortar barrage started when the Leman Russes reached the top.

Despite the heavy shelling of the basilisk artillery Orks had dug in well and in some cases they were entirely spared from the destruction of the shelling.

Captain Aaron knew that infantry must go there and extract the Orks from their dug in positions.

Ork were a violent race by design. They born into a world of violence and rivalry, many consider them to be only capable of mindless offensives. Some unfortunate Imperial commanders learn that Orks were not just capable of mindless charges but they were also extremely capable defenders in certain circumstances.

Tough and natural close combat fighters, Orks make the best trench warriors in existence. Their numbers and their size worked to their advantage with the trenches. They were also stubborn and had high endurance, which made them able to shrug of shrapnel wounds where a guardsmen would be out of commission.

Ioras knew that the situation before them was one such situation. Orks dug in and armed, waiting for the inevitable Imperial attack.

"Captain Aaron, move to the left flank and take into the trenches, you need to get your heavy weapons in place as soon as you can." voxed Ioras.

"Understood." came in Aaron.

"Colonel Malik, move in to the far left and support the Captain, I don't want any, and I mean any Orks to flank your position, is that understood?"

"Yes, lord." came in Malik's uncaring voice.

"Captain Jeliha, move in to the right with us."

"You need our support, eh?" came in Jeliha's snide voice.

"Shut your air-hole, or I will push you deeper into the trenches." Ioras snapped.

"Yes, sir. Moving to the right." came in Jeliha's annoyed but submissive voice.

"Lord, we see Ork movement ahead, seems to be stranglers or scout." came in Zeevka's voice over the vox.

"They're scouts, lieutenant." Ioras warned.

Tanks in trench warfare were the game changers but they worked both ways. If the enemy forces were poorly equipped and the enemy commander was dumb, the tanks would roll and win the day. However if the trenchers were equipped well and had a good commander well versed in the art of trench warfare, then the tanks are just lumbering pieces of metal waiting to be torn apart and block others from manoeuvring.

Ioras remembered the Defense of Silisdrat where two Imperial Fist devastator squads stopped two divisions of enemy armour with nothing but missile launchers.

"Trust not in the metal around you, but the men inside it." he muttered, remembering the teaching of Codex Astartes.

"Zeevka, harass any scouts you encounter but do not commit yourself, the Orks still have yet to reveal their cards." Ioras ordered.

"Understood, lord." replied Zeevka.

Then he push the button to active inner-vox of Duty Unending.

"Yoel, fire away at any strangler Orks you see, be generous son, make sure the greenskins had enough bolt rounds in them." he said.

"Yes, sir." came a young man's voice from the inner-vox speaker.

"We are not engaging?" asked Chava, his gunner.

"No, stand your fire." he replied.

* * *

"Move, move, move!" shouted Aaron to a thousand Naphtali guardsmen running up the slope. Some where heavy weapon teams that try to haul their bulky weaponry up.

"Run as if your beloved is on that hill." he roared again.

"We have arrived." came in Hilaa's voice over his vox.

A second later Roi Shachar's voice also reported in.

"Second platoon command arrived on point. Waiting orders." his strong voice came in.

There were still guardsmen running up the hill and many more coming towards Aaron from the bridge, it would take sometime for all of them to climb the slope.

"Dig in and wait for the body to arrive." Aaron ordered.

"Understood." came in Hilaa's voice then a blink later, and then more dimly as she walked away from the vox operator "Dig in and stay on alert!" she shouted at her troops.

This was the worst part. Despite the heavy shelling the basilisks gave the Orks, he still had a tingling sense of unease, being on open ground in such massed numbers always had him worrying.

He hated talking to Malik but still opened a vox channel anyway "Malik, what's your situation." he voxed.

A minute passed and he started expect that he would receive no reply. To his surprise his vox-bead whizzed with distortion as Malik's fuzzy voice came in.

"We are at the far edge. Orks are moving about in the distance, we can see them but they're out of range." Malik reported.

"Affirmative, hold your ground until lord Ioras transmits more orders." he said.

"I know." came in Malik's voice.

Malik's rank was higher than Aaron's in the Imperial Guard hierarchy. But the huge numbers and the variety of the regiments made ranks fuzzy. Some regiments were ruled by Commissars while other were literally commanded by sergeants and field captains where higher ups just sat in their command and control towers, never seeing the actual combat.

If it was another regiment Aaron would just sit back with the artillery and have ones like Hilaa or Roi have the field command. Not in Naphtali however.

There was an old Naphtal saying, "Every kingdom needs a king and every bridge needs a bridge-commander.". To an outsider this would mean nothing other than some fancy words put together but Naphtal was a planet of roaring seas and fledgling island. Bridges were built between the big island to keep them together and form a safe heaven from the immense waves and currents of the raging seas. A bridge commander is an important person who leads the workers and warriors of the bridge to keep it safe from the wraith of nature and from the enemy tribes trying to disable it. Without the bridges there were no kingdoms, without the commander there were no bridges.

Aaron rose the slope up alongside his troops, whatever was out there he was going to fight with them side by side to the Emperor's grace.

* * *

"Go with the troops, Commissar. Position yourself between the two regiments and make sure no one turns tail. Especially the Balharethi." Ioras ordered.

Gus Ibrak stood to a sharp salute, the three purple flowers at his cap shook violently before resting in place.

He had his Aidaites behind his, Beau and Leif. Both stood to salute at the same time Ibrak did, crossing their lasguns across their chest and standing upright, chin rose high as if watching the clouds.

Leif had a full vox-caster in addition to his usual gear. Both men were young, fifteen or sixteen. They had lasguns in their hands and laspistols in holsters. They also carried guard grade scimitars in finely made scabbards.

Commissar had brought three full squads of Echtesia House Guard, in their purple highlighted black uniforms and dark purple pants they looked better to be on a parade ground than a battlefield. They were all young men and all looked handsome, chosen for their looks rather than their fighting capabilities.

They wore black slick parade boots rather than weather proof guardsmen postals.

"Your forces look inexperienced, commissar." said Ioras.

"They maybe, lord, but they will serve the Emperor nonetheless." replied Gus, smiling a broad smile and his eyes burning eagerly for the anticipation of combat.

"See to it they do." Ioras ordered.

"Will do, Lord." Ibrak said.

"I know cannon fodder when I see one." voxed Horatus.

He looked at Julius standing beside him, expecting a reprimand. None came.

"I said, I know..."

"I heard you the first time, and I couldn't agree more." Julius said.

Horatus shrugged.

"Well, that's new."

"Commissar brought them here to be his personal meat shield if things go rough." Julius said.

"Well, that's what the guardsmen are for, aren't they?" asked Deciaci.

"They do whatever they can, for the Emperor's cause." Julius said frowning.

"And I appreciate that." replied Deciaci trying to keep off the blame.

"We might be needing some of that meat shield if things get complicated out there." said Achagon fixing his camo-netting.

"I need no weakling guardsmen to shield me." said Horatus fever in his voice.

"Fine, fine. We will make sure that you are in the direct fire of Ork guns." joked Julius.

"Silence yourselves." Ioras voxed.

"One last thing Commissar, I ask you to pass the ownership of the two Chimeras you came here with. The third you can have." Ioras said.

"As you wish, my Lord." Ibrak bowed.

He turned and led the House Guard away.

"There he goes, what now?" asked Renon.

"Now, we make war." Ioras replied.

* * *

"We got the call, ride on, Kalam." ordered Zeevka lowering his command chair and locking the hatch above his head.

Driver Kalam pushed at a lever and the Tank rolled forwards.

Duty Unending roared forward as it's frontal heavy bolter spat deadly rounds at the Ork scouts.

Zeevka set his vox caster at the short range division frequency.

"Land Afar, take the right, Emperor's Bridge, left." he ordered.

"We have more mortar fire incoming." warned driver Kalam checking on his long range motion detection monitor.

"Brace." Zeevka ordered and several thudding explosions landed around them with no effect.

"Armour groups, spread few metres but keep coherency, I don't want any stranglers." Zeevka ordered.

He punched in the controls to active the long range comms.

"This is Benet Strike, we are under mortar fire, what are our orders?" asked Zeevka.

"Troops still need more time, I'll call in some artillery fire." Ioras voice came.

Zeevka waited impatiently, sitting on his command chair, tapping his fingers annoyingly.

"Do you have to do that, sir?" asked gunner Chava annoyed.

"We are sitting here whil..." started Zeevka.

Vox buzzed.

"Lord, we are getting low on ammo and we have no direct fire to that position, however we can try to suppress them." came in artillery group leader Matan's voice.

"Understood, we need the coordinates, Zeevka do you have them?" said Ioras.

"Negative, sir. Our range finders does not scan that far." replied Zeevka.

"Lord Astartes, I can find the range if need be." came in the whizzing voice of Nuzilliad.

"How are you to do that?" asked Ioras.

"I require the data on bombardment drop angle, so that I can triangulate the estimated position of origin with plus-minus 10 metres error at most." replied the Enginseer.

"How are you to acquire the data?" asked Ioras confused.

"I need to see the explosions." answered Nuzilliad in a expecting tone as if he was unsure how his first explanation was not understood.

"We have a new batch incoming." said Zeevka as he heard the muffled thudding of mortar fire inside his sealed hatch.

Nuzilliad's chimera ride forward and stopped behind the Benet Strike.

Enginseer rose through the hatch and watched as the mortar shells landing ahead with nothing resembling accuracy.

He dropped inside immediately and bowed his head in calculation-prayers as his mindless servitors watched him in the dim hold.

"Seven degrees to the ten, radius five-zero. Shell mass of one-seven-eight of the sacred kilogroth. Drop distance of seven-beta-o metrinath." he intoned as his internal sub-cogitator embedded in his remaining brain calculated the humanly impossible measurement.

"Officer of artillery, fire on these coordinates." he said relaying a binary code stream.

"Got it." replied Matan as his hand-held pict display pinpointed the enemy position.

"Adjust the angle four clicks up, seven to the side." he ordered his men.

They loaded up the gun.

"Fire." he dropped his hand and six basilisks fired simultaneously.

Distant explosions rose, the aim was horrible but still far better than firing blind.

"I hope that hit somebody." said Zeevka.

"Infantry reports all ready, commander. Invade and destroy." ordered Ioras.

* * *

Men and machine moved against the trenches held by hundreds of Orks. There were no quarter. No respite. Opening scenes of the battle kept everyone on edge. Tanks broke over the trenches spewing fire from their guns. Blowing apart Ork defenders. Naphtali Infantry charged forwards wanting to grab the precious cover laid down before them.

Ork fire broke through the day like a thousand lightning cracking all around them.

Ork trenchers had dug at the secondary trenches, they left the first one to be pounded by the Imperial artillery. But even then they were well entrenched in the second line, so well that it would take bloody hand to hand fighting to root them out.

A day of blood awaits. A day of death.

"Run to the trenches!" roared Aaron leading a hundred Bridagier forward. Fire rippled through their ranks dropping a dozen to the ground.

A bullet whizzed over his head. Naphtali infantrymen beside him wasn't so lucky. Four bullets ripped through his body. His neck blew and meat lobbed aside still clinging to the bloody throat. The men choked as he clutched helplessly to the wound at the side of his face. He collapsed a second later.

"Go! Go! Don't sto..." and explosion rocked around him and he had fallen down.

"Mortars!" roared someone on the vox.

Benet Strike returned fire three Leman russ battle cannos roaring in unison. Orks blew apart in their trenches.

In the distance great columns of dust rose as the artillery provided indirect fire at the Ork lines.

Aaron got up.

"We have arrived the trenches, encountering light resistance." cut in Malik's voice.

"Charge for His name! In the glory you shall bask! Fight for His throne! For Terra! For the Emperor!" Aaron heard the Commissar roar on the vox-general frequency.

"For the Emperor!" he gritted his teeth and pushed himself to his feet.

"Charge!" he roared as he led his command squad onwards.

Bullet whizzed around them, just a few metres left to the first trenches.

"Come on." he said through gritted teeth as he sprinted.

Some of his men burst lasbolts from the hip as they ran.

He saw the gap and jumped, landing hard on his chest into the trench.

Naphtali behind him didn't reach the trenches. Dakka ripped into his body and he convulsed violently in shock. He fall with his teeth gritted blood pouring between them, he had torn his tongue as the immense pain struck him.

"Return fire, rip those beasts apart!" Aaron roared raising his lasgun.

He aimed and took several shots, vaporising an Ork in the head.

"He have heavy resistance here." came in Hilaa's voice over the gunfire.

It felt like an echo as the air was thick with dakka fire.

He loosed several more shots and dropped another Ork.

Both sides were in the trenches and had good cover.

Aaron spotted another head sticking out from the trenches and fired.

Ork's helmet was hit and he was dropped back but Aaron knew it wasn't a kill.

In response several dozen shots landed around his position.

He ducked and leaned on the trench wall waiting for the fire to subside.

Beside him two of the Naphtali were taking pot-shots at the Ork line.

"Don't fire when you don't see. You're giving away your position, do you want them to lob grenades here?" he roared at them.

The men stopped firing.

"In His image we are made and for our devotion we are here! This is His war and we are his soldiers!" crackled vox with Ibrak's voice.

Aaron gritted his teeth in anger, this was being harder than they thought.

"Grenade!" he heard a shout few metres down the trench.

Naphtali guardsmen didn't react fast and the grenade went off inside the trench. Four guardsmen blew in the close blast and died immediately, flesh ripping and limbs flying around. Two more was grievously wounded. One was unconscious but the other screamed in pain holding his ripped leg. Bone was showing as he clutched to the bloody limb.

Aaron rose and loosed two more shots, dropping a grot firing his pistol.

He crouched back and glanced towards the dead guardsmen.

The trench was filled with another group of guardsmen already but among the fighting men was another figure.

"Zev? Zev!" shouted Aaron.

Junior Medic Zev had knelt beside the screaming guardsmen trying to stop the bleeding from the leg.

Zev wasn't hearing Aaron or didn't want to so Aaron sprinted over to him holding his helmet in place with one hand.

He took cover in the trench wall beside a lower section which provided a good firing position without the need to elevate oneself.

"What are you doing here? This is the frontline." he said.

"So? Naphtali needs me here, so I am." Zev replied while circling a tourniquet to the leg. The guardsmen he was attending had already passed out from pain.

"You can't leave now anyway." reflected Aaron to the situation.

He turned and fired over his iron sights into a shoota boy's head blowing it as the Ork tried to take cover.

Artillery fire landed the distant echoing their destruction.

"We are pushing in!" came in Roi's voice.

"Go for it, we will be there shortly." replied Aaron.

"We are pinned here, requesting tank support." came in Hilaa's voice over the general-vox.

"Assisting infantry, keep formation." said Zeevka.

Aaron could see the tanks turn their turrets as they stayed in the vedge formation.

Three battle cannons roared and dust rose from the Ork trenches.

"Good shot, good shot." came in Hilaa's voice.

"Moving ahead." reported Zeevka.

"Colonel our forced are advancing." reported Aaron.

Old colonel's voice came in echoing from the confined space of the Chimera cargo hold.

"Affirmative, Captain. Charge ahead, we are not to deploy yet so keep your men alive." Ibrahim said.

Colonel and his armoured fist group was keeping themselves in reserve to deploy against anything unexpected.

Aaron loosed two more shots and saw the Ork numbers were thinning.

Las-bolts and dakka fire exchanged over the trench but the Ork shoota fire was dimming with every passing second.

The massed number of the guardsmen had quenched the defenders one by one.

Lives of the guardsmen in exchange for land.

"Imperium's blood." roared Aaron and his command squad replied in kind.

Heavy weapon squads had also arrived but weren't deploying to this outer trench. Their assistance would be most helpful when the encountered the real opposition ahead.

"If these trenches were considered empty I don't know what we are to expect up ahead." said his guardsmen carrying the vox.

Zev had stabilized the guardsmen and had his laspistol in hand.

Aaron heard Hilaa's division charging over the no man's land. He heard many guardsmen jerk backwards as bullets entered their flesh. Several just collapsed as their lives ended instantly.

"Thank the Emperor they don't have advanced weaponry." Aaron commented on the carnage.

"Now what?" said one guardsmen.

Aaron used his magnoculars to look ahead then ducked back.

He rose his lasgun holding it one hand below the barrel.

"Charge over and invade!" he roared.

He was the first one up at the trenches and was gunning as he ran.

His guardsmen followed in his heels not wanting to leave their Captain alone. Some where even ashamed for their thoughts of safety and rest and sprinted more eagerly.

Several younger Naphtali had passed Aaron.

One boy, aged seventeen fallen face first, his leg taking a bullet in.

Flashing Ork shootas threw whizzing bullets around the charging guardsmen and rose puffs of dust from the ground where they fell.

Aaron was over the secondary trench now and had came face to face with a surviving Ork shootaboy. He burst fired his lasgun onto his face and watched him fall from the elevated firing position and onto the dirt.

He overcame his shock and jumped down into the trench.

A second later a dozen bodies landed around him, the guardsmen had caught up with him.

Aaron shouldered the trench wall and started firing.

Single dakka round glanced off his helmet and knocked it behind.

His neck hurt under the impact and he knelt.

"You hurt?" came in Zev asking.

"No, go away." Aaron said.

"Just asking." Zev said moving away.

"Wait! Why did you came to this trench, are you mad?" asked Aaron realising the medic's presence.

"Maybe I am, after what you did." Zev replied.

"That again. Not the best time." said Aaron.

He gritted his teeth and rose his head without a helmet over the trench to fire at the Orks. He manage to hit one on the shoulder and prevented him from firing at the still coming Naphtali.

He quickly crouched back to avoid his death.

Dakka fire threw dirt over his head ripping it apart above his position. He sat on his butt trying to minimize himself, a lucky shot could break through the dirt and cause needless injury.

The youngest of his command squad came beside him walking in the lowered section of the trench and safe from the gunfire. He had Aaron's helmet in one hand and his lasgun in the other.

"Thanks, Abe" he said.

Abe nodded and took cover beside him.

Aaron looked at Zev but he was already leaving.

"I said I'm sorry!" he shouted behind him.

Zev flipped him without looking as he disappeared at the trench corner.

Aaron donned his helmet and rose again, looking through his magnoculars.

"Waves of Naphtal." he gasped as he saw the armoured emplacement ahead of the tertiary trenchline.

Orks had armoured gun positions and even crude cannons in place. The trenches also had razor wire and tank traps.

He passed the magnoculars to Abe as he dropped back.

"That's one damn good position." Abe commented.

Aaron got the magnocular back and signalled to vox operator Zusman to come.

Zusman came over to them in a hunched position, his long radio antenna swinging from side to side with each step.

Aaron grabbed his long range comms, he needed clear signal for these commands.

"Hilaa, Roi. We have heavily defended and armoured positions up ahead, form your units into tight storm squads, otherwise this would be short battle." he ordered.

"Affirmative." came in Hilaa's voice.

"We are fine here but will do." said Roi.

"Doing fine how?" asked Aaron.

"These Balharethi have a way with them. You should have seen this." Roi replied.

"Just don't get carried away." warned Aaron.

He was curious as how the Raiders were faring against the Orks.

They were cowards and thieves in his opinion, but they also had a feeling of strength about their character, somesort of oblivious certainty that the Naphtali lacked.

* * *

Malik loosed off a dozen rounds at the Ork line with his pistols, dropping one grot and wounding an Ork that was trying to lob a stikkbomb to their trenches.

"Pin them!" he roared at his men.

Twenty autoguns went off simultaneously, ripping at the Ork position rising dust and causing minor casualties.

However the real deal was the Balharethi Qurmen running over the trenches at the Ork position while carrying the make-shift satchel charge.

Qurmen Raider was young and scared, he was unsure of his involvement with this deal but his honour and terror of his own kin solidified his decision. If he turned back now his own kinsmen were sure to kill him outright if the Orks did not first.

Still being on the no-man's-lan with an explosive satchel in your hand wasn't the best position to be in so he hurried his ass off like he was on fire.

Balharethi autogun fire created a rain of rounds at the Ork position.

The Orks were pinned and the ones tried to shoot at the 'volunteer' was shot dead as Malik picked them with his pistols.

Alexis was beside him firing in short bursts at the same position Malik is firing to make certain of a kill.

Their mass attacks were somehow effective, lacking any accuracy or elegance.

Roi was amazed at how blunt but useful the Balharethi tactics were, he was also shocked at how little they regarded the live of their 'volunteer' as the Qurmen fired their autoguns at full auto.

Volunteer Qurmen lobbed the satchel into the Ork trench and jumped away from the trench flat onto the ground, he embedded in head onto the dust and grabbed it with his arms.

Second later a huge explosion roared all around the Ork trench as the satchel poured burning promethium all over the trench.

Qurmen was already crawling to the Balharethi side away from the flaming fury behind him, his face white with fear.

"Make another satchel, we got more trenches to cleanse!" shouted Malik at his Qurmen.

"I have never seen anything like this." said the Naphtali sergeant Roi Shachar.

"Don't be amazed yet, we got more cards to reveal." grinned Malik.

His men grabbed another full prometheum tank fit for a flamer and strapped it into a frag grenade. The also taped in several caltrops around the flamer tank to make sure the Orks trying to throw back the satchel have problems.

"Nice job, Erhan!" shouted Malik with a grin on his face to the returning volunteer Qurmen.

"Majd Alkarim!" said Erhan his face covered with black dirt. Several Qurmen padded him on the back.

"You're a men now." one Qurmen said slapping him on nape joyously.

"You have done your duty, now I need another volunteer." shouted Malik looking around.

He spotted one guy he didn't like in the crowd of Balharethi.

"You, Amed, come here." he called.

Amed had no choice but to obey. Otherwise would made him a dishonoured coward.

As Amed was given the crude makeshift satchel charge, Malik turned to Roi.

"Even among the Raiders there is honour, Naphtali. It's just more crooked than your soft-life version." he grinned.

He turned and the Balharethi charged over the trenches and into the still rising black smoke of the trench.

* * *

"Rise up ya gitz!" Makog roared kicking one of the shoota boys in the leg.

"Rise an shoot at dem humies." he pointed at the dark-blue wearing humans charging at the secondary trenches.

His mob was pinned by the artillery fire and didn't wanted to get up, while Agrof's mob was firing at the human's and scoring many kills.

"Ya grot-thingz! Iz said get up an shoot yer dakkas." he roared.

He burst fired his dakka onto the face on a nearby grot, killing the screeching creature.

Sadly Makog wasn't big enough to rally his mob but he still knew tricks.

"If ya don't fire on dem guard-boyz, Iz tell the lot dat you mob are pink-flesh, not fit to be Ork n propa." he shouted.

"Ya talk zog, Makog." shouted Gozok at him one of his shootaboy.

"I ain da un cowerin like grots, Gozok." he countered and rose up the trenches to fire at Naphtali.

He satisfied himself as one of the young guardsmen caught several of his dakka and crumpled forward.

A lasbolt flashed beside his head and he dropped at the trenches.

Agrof's mob was still firing at the humans, he saw three more guardsmen got killed by Agrof's fire.

"Dat Agrof's boyz are more killa than ya gitz." Makog shouted firing again, killing a female guardsmen this time.

"Iz shot meself a girly-un." he boasted.

Other boyz overcame their fear with the eagerness to kill and make noise with their shootas.

Korgo came beside Makog, placing his big shoota at the trench wall.

He didn't even aimed it but pulled the trigger.

The weapon roared violently as it spewed out rounds without any accuracy or a care for accuracy.

"Dakka Dakka Dakka Dakka." repeated Korgo as his big shoota threw out spent cartridges all over them.

One casing landed on Makog and burned his cheek.

"Oi! Care where da shoota goes." he said.

His main concern wasn't the casing but his inability to outdo the shootiness of Korgo with his puny shoota.

Korgo ignored him still firing.

Makog fired a burst at the Naphtali, wounding one inside the trenches.

All around him shoota boyz had rose to fire at the Imperials.

The roar of the shootas were proper but still not enough, if there were not enough shootas then there would be no victory for the Orks.

Makog's taste for proper victory came over his jealousy of Korgo and he instinctively felt the urge to lead his mob.

"Gather ya gitz, fire at dem humies in da same place, see dem many-boyz? Fire at dem. Dakka dakka dakka!" he fired his shoota and several other boyz joined their fire at the same spot.

Three Naphtali died from the fire and others were pinned. One Naphtali who was trying to lob over a frag got a dakka round in his arm and dropped the live frag inside the trench.

An explosion rose and the Orks cheered on at the mayhem they were causing.

Makog's mob was almost as shootier as Agrof and it made him proud.

Gozog got hit in the ear but shrugged off the pain.

"Keep it at dem, boyz!" roared Makog.

Far to their left were the human armour rolling forward. A trio of them fired their huge guns and the leftward trench exploded outwards.

Makog decided that it must have killed many boyz but it wasn't his so he cared little.

He ducked under a hail of lasbolts and rose up again to return fire.

With each passing second more pinned Orks grab the courage and joined in on the shooting.

Agrof's boyz were more numerous than Makog's so their noise was more loud.

Human artillery wasn't able to shoot them this far but the still fired to cause some harm at the Orks.

"'oomans have more dakka than us, boss." squealed a gretchin as he loosed off an entire clip at the humans from his crude handmade revolver.

Makog didn't know who the heck was this gretchin but he had an orky respect for him, being in the front and fighting like a good and proper Ork.

"Dem shootas make shiny dakka n silent, we make more dakka wif da noise." reflected Makog, obviously the Ork guns were superior to the puny and silent human guns.

"Small humie guns make noise like sickling grots." laughed Korgo well pleased with his big shoota still firing.

His laugh cut short as he fired the last of his dakka and his big shoota fell silent.

"Zog it, me dakka is gone. Ya grot grab me dem ammo." he pointed at the nearby ammo crate.

"Yus, boss. Zugub fetch da ammo fer ye, boss." squealed grot and brought Korgo several heavy ammo packs, dropping one as he overburdened himself with the ammo.

Korgo slammed a fresh one into his shoota and grinned.

"Now dis firin good an propa." he turned and opened fire at the guardsmen without pause.

* * *

Benet Strike roared forwards, cruising over the trenches. Duty Unending blew apart an Ork hard-position with it's turret gun.

Behind them Orks were still alive in the trenches but they rose to find more tanks coming.

Iron Yoodan was specific anti-infantry group, Promised Home led by Sergeant Liorit and Unbroken Faith scattered the Orks with their frontal heavy bolters. Never Ending led by the crazy tank commander Hadar burned the Orks inside their trenches with it's frontal heavy flamer.

Zeevka could hear the crew of Never Ending roar in their tank as they inhaled the burned Ork flesh with a sick satisfaction.

"Damned maniacs." commented Zeevka.

"Keep it silent, Never Ending." came in Liorit's harsh voice.

"Yes, Ma'am." roared Hadar over the vox, his eagerness was bleeding off his voice.

Duty Unending's frontal gunner Yoel fired the heavy bolter at a group of fleeing Orks cutting them down.

Land Afar came in to support the massacre with its sponson heavy bolters.

The spitting bolt rounds slew a dozen Orks and pinned another dozen.

Emperor's bridge fired it's battle cannon and blew the pinned Orks apart within the meagre covers.

"Benet Strike, ahead is cleared." reported Zeevka to the other tank groups.

"Understood, second infantry suffered heavy casualties, do we assist them?" asked Liorit.

"Let us roll in and scorch the alien to burning carcasses!" roared Hadar over the vox.

"No, do not break formation. Besides they're too close to the Orks. We can't suffer friendly fire." said Zeevka.

"Affirmative." came in Liorit's voice over the roaring tank engine.

Armour division continued to cut through the trenches and mowing down Orks they came across, secondary trenches were just ahead.

* * *

The fight had clogged at the secondary trenches. The trechline had vertical and horizontal tunnels forming it connecting the entire trench in a chaotic way.

"Frontal assault had reached the secondary trenches, sir. Reinforcing squads stayed behind at the first trenchline." reported vox operator Zusman.

They had huddle inside the trench as Ork gunfire landed around them. The trenches were so close that grenades had become a serious threat.

Moments ago one of Naphtali had failed in throwing his grenade as he got shot in the process and dropped the thing into the trench causing two deaths.

All guardsmen expected an Ork grenade to land near them and snapped at every thudding sound expecting it to be a live frag in their midst.

The terror of a surprise death was worse than the whizzing gunfire above their heads.

Armour division had also advanced and crushed the first of the trenches before them, scattering the Ork scouts hiding inside. Luckily the Orks had no apparent anti-armour capabilities but Lord Ioras advised caution against Ork infantry with possible explosives.

Ork were notorious to came up with unorthodox methods in warfare than one cannot prepare for.

Colonel Ibrahim's armoured fist squad consisting of four Chimeras packed with guardsmen waited near the tank division in response to any unexpected circumstances.

Hilaa's infantry charge had succeeded in capturing the secondary trenches although their casualties were high.

Aaron didn't heard from Roi or Malik for a long time and thought to prompt them.

"Roi, come in. Come in." he repeated pressing his vox-bead.

"Yes?" came in Roi's voice. There were clattering autogun fire at the background.

"How is the advance?" Aaron asked.

"We are at the secondary trench but the Orks are well dug in. Malik ordered his Captain, Gazam, to stay behind to prevent any flanking Orks."

"He is keeping him away from the fight." thought Aaron to himself. He had well observed the rivalry between the two Balharethi leaders.

"Keep cautious and let them encounter dangers first." warned Aaron.

"Affirmative." replied Roi.

Aaron cut the link and started checking his lasgun for defects.

"What's our casualties?" he asked as his hand scoured the rifle expertly.

"Fifty-five left behind, assuming casualties." replied Mosse the veteran.

Mosse was one of the few veterans among the Naphtali 62nd infantry. His regiment, the 631st Bridagiers had died out on some distant battlefield and the remaining Naphtali returned home battered and half-mad. Not mosse though. He returned silent and grown up. It was as if he had lost all emotions and replaced them with a solid block of ferrocrete.

Ork rounds flew over the heads and threw a piece of hard dirt on Mosses face.

Mosse rose over the trench and fired his grenade launcher directly at the Orks. Round exploded at the dirt but the explosion ripped the Ork's face to the bone. The dead body fell backwards into the trench.

"What was I saying?" Mosse asked casually.

"Fifty-five, is that correct?" asked Aaron.

"Plusminus five." replied Mosse.

"Waves! Fifty men just to get here." Aaron reflected.

"We still have this trenchline to clear out." said Mosse.

As they were talking shout rose among the ranks "Grenade!".

Everyone snapped their heads up in the air with the hope of spotting it.

A metallic shape landed on guardsmen Abe's helmet and bounced off it with a clink.

"Help!" shouted Abe frozen in fear.

Aaron was nearby and turned toward the young boy as quickly as he could.

They had mere seconds before a frag went off, an having made with horrible Ork technology maybe even less.

He had heard the clinking sound and his ears led him to the possible landing position of the grenade.

His eyes darted among the dirt to spot anything that looks like an explosive and they came to a rest on something else.

Aaron grabbed the thing and rose it so that everyone can see.

"It's-it's a..." he muttered.

"...pin." finished Mosse calmly.

* * *

Makog jumped away from the boy that was still holding the live frag stikkbomb in his hand.

He roared as he fell on his chest and bounced off the dirt floor as the frag went off behind him.

Shoota boy's upper body exploded violently showering around with gore as his lower body dangled dead onto the lower floor.

Makog jumped on his feet, his anger up.

"Ya gitz, I told ya to throw the uvver un!" he shouted at the mob.

"Dis un?" asked another shootaboy holding out an Imperial issue tin food canister.

"Das no splosive ya stoopid git." he punched the shootaboy in the head with the hope it would restore his intelligence.

Luckily no one else was dead other than the moron who misused the stikkbomb. Not that Makog cared about their fate but the mob might break if the number of boyz ran low.

"Throw in anuvver stikkbomb an dis time hold onto da pin an throw da otha part." he said reloading his shoota.

He rose up the trench and killed a Naphtali, his burst fire ripped apart the man's face.

Korgo's big shoota killed another Naphtali and wounded another.

A stray artillery round landed amids the distance right into trench where Agrof's mob were and blew apart Ork parts high into the air.

Makog grinned "Dis day still might turn out gud." he said as he killed another Naphtali with his shoota.

* * *

"Throw in a frag, kill those bastards!" shouted Aaron as he snap fired his lasgun, he missed an Ork by inches.

Abe scored a kill and cheered to himself.

An Ork grenade landed into the far left trench and exploded. Two guardsmen were killed in the explosion but four more filled their place and started firing at the Orks.

"Keep firing, shoot the ones with the grenades." ordered Aaron his voice high.

Zusman fired his lasgun shooting down on Ork.

Mosse rose and launched a frag from his grenade launcher killing two Orks.

"Diminish them." Aaron said.

"...by His name the eagle rises and our weapons roar in defiance to these Xenos scum..." Ibrak's voice came over Zusman's vox speaker.

"Easier to said than done." commented Mosse at Commissar's speech.

"Do not blaspheme." warned Zusman.

"Just saying, he isn't here with us in the trenches." said Mosse.

"Fair enough." agreed Zusman snapping several lasbolts towards the Orks, missing all.

Aaron saw one Ork trying to throw a frag to them and started blazing at him.

He manage to scare away the Ork but he still kept the grenade primed.

Ork decided to throw the frag indirectly and lobbed it high in the air, it travelled far and landed behind Aaron's position, exploding harmlessly in no-man's-land.

"Shift positions, they know where we are." Aaron said.

Four of them moved along the trench and came upon a six men squad.

"Where is sergeant Meyer?" Aaron asked.

One of the guardsmen pointed at the bloody carcass on the dirt floor.

Aaron put a hand over his mouth as not to vomit, sergeant Meyer was in several pieces and his guts laid over the mound.

"We hole up here, these men need our help." said Aaron and his command squad took cover around the possible firing positions.

Abe and Zusman snapped several rounds over the trench as Mosse reloaded his grenade launcher and fire it indirect over the trench.

A thud came a second later.

"There is a heavy gunner out there, it's spitting fire at us!" cried Abe over the din of gunfire.

Aaron ran to the otherside of the trench and spied from a cracked piece of metal, trying to hide is presence.

He saw an Ork firing a bigger gun than usual.

He laid his lasgun on the metal and aimed it as best as he could, then took the shot.

Lasbolt hit the Ork right in the cheek and dropped him backward, stopping his relentless fire.

A fresh squad of guardsmen had arrived at the trench from a nearby overcrowded trench.

Aaron went beside the newly arrived sergeant "Meshul" called Aaron recognizing the sergeant.

"Reporting in, Captain." said Sergeant Meshul as his men dispersed into firing positions.

"Meyer is gone, take these men under your command." he said.

"Yes, Captain." Meshul said looking at the leftovers from the squad.

"Zusman, patch me to the mortar squads." ordered Aaron.

"Patching." replied Zusman and keyed in the frequence codes into his vox dial, then held out the wired vox bead at Aaron.

Aaron grabbed the bead "This is Aaron, what's your status, report." he called.

"This is Aliza, reporting for the mortar teams, we have deployed in the first trench and waiting orders." she said.

"Fire a salvo over the second trench we may scare the Orks out of their trenches, make sure you do not hit us." Aaron said.

"Affirmative." came in Aliza's voice.

Few seconds have passed and Aaron held his breath. A wrong calculation might deliver a mortar shell into their midst but he it was the easiest way to lure out the greenskins.

He wasn't going to ram his guardsmen at the Ork trenches with that many Orks in it.

Thuds of mortar was heard and the whooshing shells landed far deep into the trenches exploding dirt up high.

"Long missed. Cease fire." said Aaron into the bead and dropped it.

He jumped at the trench to see if the Orks were routing or not.

They were not.

"It has to get bloody isn't it." Aaron said to himself letting out a resigned breath.

* * *

"Ya gonna be fine." said Makog dragging Korgo.

Korgo still held onto his big shoota not wanting someone else to steal it while he was out.

His cheek had fused in from the las-blast but other than that he was fine.

Makog let go off the shootaboy as the gretchin came back with bandage.

"Did what ya want, boss?" gretchin asked

"Yus, giv 'ere." Makog grabbed the bandage and dropped it on Korgo.

"Patch yerself up, Korgo. Is justa fleshy wound" he said tapping the Ork in the head.

He turned to the tiny gretchin "Ya iz quite useful, whaddaya called?" he asked.

"Zugub, boss, Zugub." repeated Zugub a second time as if the Ork would missed the first one.

"Ya my personal slave now, Zugub." said Makog.

"Yus, boss." replied Zugub.

Korgo was already on his feet.

Gozok ran at the trio, his face not pleased.

"'is comin, 'is comin." he said flailing his arms.

"Whos comin? 'umies?" asked Makog snapping his shoota up as if in response.

"Nah ya git, Agrof is comin. 'im an 'is mob." said Gozok.

"'ow many?" asked Makog.

"Um...un...fo..free...um." Gozok counted his fingers.

"Well? Today!" shouted Makog.

"Dere be lotz ov boyz wif 'im. Lotz o boyz." concluded Gozok.

"Lotz? Des no good fing to 'ear." brooded Makog.

Their talk cut short as four shootaboyz came striding into the trench with their shootas raised.

"Yer Makog?" one asked.

"Aye, wassit to ye?" asked Makog defiantly brandishing his own shoota.

Korgo also had his big shoota pointed at the newcomers.

Even Zugub had his revolver in the ready.

"Boss Agrof wants ye at his...um...uhm...wha was dat word again?" asked the shoota boy turning to the one on his left.

"Pressunsh." replied the one spoken to.

"Nah ya git, itz pressuns." said the one on the right.

"Whaever" dismissed the middle Ork.

"Ye come wif us to Boss Agrof or we shoot ya good." he threatened.

Makog wasn't taken aback, threats were the 'kindly asking' version of the Orkoid society.

"Fine, we go den." said Makog and followed the boyz on.

* * *

"There is more Orks coming in." warned a guardsmen from nearby.

"Keep firing, level their numbers down." ordered Aaron snapping several lasbolts.

Mosse fired his grenade launcher again, killing two Orks with one shot.

"Lucky." he commented.

Abe was able to pick off one Ork with his lasguns and ducked as a round near missed his head by an inch.

"Roaring waves, there is too many." he said.

"Keep your heart up, boy. We aren't done yet." Aaron said grabbing Zusman's vox bead again.

* * *

They pushed Makog towards Agrof and he fell down on his knees.

He looked up the huge Ork rising his gaze.

"Hah! Ya git look punier n smaller when close." mocked Agrof, kicking Makog in the belly.

Makog toppled over holding out his stomach.

Agrof put out a feet on Makog's head.

Korgo, Gozok and Zugub was frozen solid, accepting the bigger, badder Ork as the dominant one.

"Ya puny, Makog." Agrof insulted.

"Me boyz killed many blue-humies. Dey re now scared runnin. Many lay def unda my feet." Agrof boasted.

Makog tried to rise but Agrof pushed down his feet and locked him in place.

"Dis ere mob is mine for da takin. But Iz gonna let ya live. Iz just take too much fun from yer puny live." Agrof said kicking Makog in the chin.

Makog's vision darkened as his entire skull shook under the impact.

Agrof laughed as Makog crawled in the dirt trying to rise.

"Ya should av been a krawlinboy." Agrof laughed and the mob laughed with him.

Even Korgo and Gozok was laughing.

Zugub was too scared to laugh.

"Youz gonna pay fer dis, ya 'uge git." whispered Makog to himself as he crawled away from Agrof, blood pouring out from his broken teeth.

* * *

"Salvo, fire!" ordered Aaron and mortar squads lobbed shells over the trenches.

Aaron saw Ork parts flying as the mortar fire landed right on it's mark.

"Die you green-scum." shouted Abe as Ork screams came from the trench.

"Over the line! Go!" shouted Aaron as he grabbed a solid rock to pull himself over the trench.

Naphtali followed him onto the trenchline and towards the Ork filled trenches.

Luckily the Orks were too dazed by the attack and only some manage to fire on the charging Naphtali.

Mosse found several Orks huddled together and fired his grenade launcher right in the middle.

Orks were torn apart, a blown arm flew far while the rest of the bloody corpses fell around in a circle.

Aaron burst fired his lasguns at a nearby Ork and killed it.

There were still many orks but more guardsmen.

An entire squad of guardsmen charged down into the trench, bayonets raised.

They started hacking at the downed Orks.

One Ork manage to get up and chop down a guardsmen, the men screamed in pain as his arm split open.

His friends shot the Ork at point blank range and dropped it.

"Kill them all!" shouted Aaron stabbing a shootaboy in the neck. Ork gurgled as his blood filled his airpipe, but the beast was not done yet.

Ork swung his choppa around but missed Aaron.

Aaron stabbed down again this time aiming for the eye. He missed.

Bayonet went into the Ork's cheek toring a piece of meat.

Ork head butted Aaron's chest and a bloody smear sprawled on his flak vest.

He was pushed backwards under the impact but manage to stay upright.

He fired two rounds into the Orks chest and that finally got him.

Ork stayed dead as Aaron looked on, half expecting it to rise again.

Beside him a choppa missed Abe's head by a hair's breath, scratching his flesh. Blood poured beside the young men's head as capillary veins poured blood.

Abe felt the hot blood covering his cold sweaty skin and shrieked in terror, imagining he was horribly wounded despite it being a flesh wound.

"Help!" he shouted as he put a hand over the side of his head.

Mosse was nearby finished stabbing an Ork to death with his combat knife. He lunged at the Ork and slashed it's arm with his bloodied knife.

Ork didn't even register the cut but was aware of the presence of the new opponent. It swung backwards with the choppa poorly. Clearly this Ork was not well versed in close combat and just went on pure instinct.

"Thank the Emperor for that." thought Mosse and tried to stab again.

Ork caught the blade mid air and shouldered into Mosse. Despite his strength the Ork was more powerful than him and easily toppled him over.

Abe was behind them shaking in fear looking at his blood covered hand.

Aaron reached them and loosed a bolt into the Ork's tight, trying to slow it down.

Mosse was on ground and raised his combat knife in a defensive hold.

"You're okay, grab your gun and fire at it." shouted Aaron at Abe.

"I-I-" muttered Abe looking around numbly, cold sweat showered at his back and he felt a tingling horror rise in his guts as he felt his own blood pouring out.

Aaron shot the Ork again in the back and manage to wound it, Ork jerked backwards and tried to reach at his wound as a reflex.

Mosse was up and punched the Ork in the eye with the butt of his knife.

Ork roared in more pain, but it also got angry.

Nearby a shoota boy was up and took aim towards the group.

"Duck!" shouted Aaron shouldering Abe into a crouch.

Shootaboy spurt out random fire on full auto, swinging the gun from one side to another.

A bullet landed right beside Aaron's head and exploded out dust onto his eyes.

"Damn it!" he said as trying to get rid of the dust.

Two bullets the Ork, one in the leg and another at the side of his torso. Shootaboy toppled and Mosse jumped beside it trying to survive through the hail of dakka.

"Die, 'uminz." shouted the shootaboy as he fired around.

The next batch of guardsmen had arrived and started blazing at the shootaboy, finally killing it after five hits.

Mosse rose atop the downed shootaboy beside him and started hacking down, again and again.

After half a minute of stabbing Mosse let go off the corpse.

"Warped Xenos is sturdy." he said letting himself rest and catch his breath.

* * *

Agrof grabbed one human and crushed it's skull with a swing from his choppa.

He had two bodyguard shootaboyz beside him, blazing away at the oncoming guardsmen.

Shootaboyz killed four guardsmen that try to charge at the Ork leader.

Agrof had a slugga in hand and pumped several dakka into a nearby guardsmen.

"Shoot dem deaf!" he roared as the gunfire roared around him.

Several guardsmen were taking cover behind the rocks.

Three shootaboyz appeared from the trench and started shooting at the guardsmen.

One guardsmen had a plasma gun with him and shot two shootaboyz dead.

Agrof seen the danger and hid behind one of his bodyguard.

Guardsmen rose again from cover and pumped another plasma bolt into one of Agrof's bodyguards.

Agrof loosed off his slugga and wounded the guardsmen.

Seeing the a female guardsmen ran towards the downed guardsmen and grabbed his plasma gun.

She dived into cover and avoided death from the shoota fire.

"Kill 'er, kill 'er." shouted Agrof's last remaining bodyguard.

She rose and shot the bodyguard through the chest, Ork roared in pain as he died.

Smoke rose from his dead mouth as his lungs burned inside his body.

"Dank gobberz." swore Agrof as he took cover behind a wooden crate with lots of stuff in it.

Guardswomen with the plasma gun rose again and pulled the trigger.

Plasma gun went hot and poured a thousand degree ionized air onto her face.

Guardswomen didn't had time to scream as her face melted in and her brain boiled from her facial orifices.

Her hair burned in the blink and she collapsed, chest, face and shoulders fused into a burned meat slab.

"Hah! Stoopid 'oomans an deir gunz." laughed Agrof as he rose from cover.

He walked towards his dead bodyguards, wanting to arm himself with their shootas.

He grabbed one and looked it over.

"Ifs broken." he concluded dropping it to the floor.

He took the other one and felt satisfied when saw it was in proper condition. He was leaving as a figure rose over the trenches.

"Oi, tossa!" figure yelled at him.

Agrof glanced upwards and froze in place when he saw Makog with a mortar shell in his hand.

"Krawl dis." said Makog and threw the shell to Agrof.

Shell hit Agrof in the leg and exploded, blowing his legs apart and spilling his guts around. His torn upper body bounced off the trench and fallen face first onto the trench floor.

Makog dived away from the blast, he rose to look at the carnage and felt pleasure pouring over him when he saw the torn body of Agrof.

"Youz still alive ya git?" he shouted at Agrof.

Agrof moved in response. He was in so much pain but still lived and remained concious.

Makog jumped down and reached to grab a shoota.

He placed the muzzle on Agrof's head and said "Dakka."

Akgofs brain blew all over the floor and Makog rose the shoota to his shoulder, pleased with himself.

His joy was cut short when he saw more Naphtali charging at his position.

Three full squads of guardsmen were coming at him, guns blazing.

Makog broke into a run and turned a corner as a launcher grenade blew the trench apart.

"Dem humie gitz." he swore as he ran.

He came to another trench where shootaboyz were fighting in brutal melee with more guardsmen.

Humans outnumbered the Orks but the brutal Orks were clearly winning.

Makog shot two guardsmen on full auto along with a boy who was wounded.

He realised that some of his former boyz were among the crowd.

He needed to rally them so they could mob up.

Another burst of shoota saw a guardsmen dead.

He moved through the corpses as a female guardsmen appeared before him.

She raised her lasgun and pulled the trigger.

Human weapon didn't fire, she looked at the weapon in fear and tried to reload it but Makog moved closer and knocked the lasgun from her hands.

She fall on her knees with tears in her eyes and reached up a hand "Please." she begged for mercy.

Makog brought down the butt of his shoota down on her face and cracked her nasals.

Her face caved in but she was still alive, her mouth open, moaning in pain.

He slammed her again and felt the brain oozing out of her shattered skull.

She fell down and stayed still.

"Iz hate nuffin more than da quittaz." he commented and moved ahead to rally his mob.

* * *

+++More horrible story related art on my blog and on my deviantart page(yes my cancer spreads)+++

l-a-m-b-d-a-g-o-d-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t-.-c-o-m

l-a-m-b-d-a-g-o-d-.-b-l-o-g-s-p-o-t-.-c-o-m


	50. Chapter XLIV

**-XLIV-**

Combat died down around him and Aaron came to a stop. He retracted his bayonet from the Ork's skull and slumped down beside the green corpse.

Abe was shaking crouched in the corner, his eyes wide open and fixed on the ground, clutching his lasgun's barrel with white knuckles. The weapon shook with him.

Mosse walked towards him double checking Ork corpses as he went, he also looked at the faces of the guardsmen bodies with some dying hope but all off them were dead.

"Calm down, kid. The worst part is over." Mosse said.

"Is it?" jerked Abe's face up at him.

Mosse turned to glance at Aaron then back the boy "Sure, the Orks are dead aren't they." he said forcing a smile on his face.

Aaron didn't said anything thinking that a small lie couldn't hurt, body armour kept the guardsmen alive but morale was the key in making them fight. Without morale there were no guardsmen.

That was the horror of the Imperial Guard. They were not strong and resolute Space Marines, they were just people.

Aaron looked around himself and saw with a burning sensation in his gut that there were five Naphtali dead for every Ork corpse inside the trench.

He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to learn who died today, he didn't want the list of names hitting him in the face.

"Come on, Captain. We need you." said Mosse realising Aaron's thoughts.

He rose his gaze at him "Just catching breath." he tried to smile but resulted only in a half-hearted expression with his upper lip lifted.

Aaron grabbed the strong hand Mosse presented and rose to his feet.

By training alone he checked his lasgun without even putting thought into it.

They were in the trenches, guardsmen poured around them but they were still in danger. An artillery shell, an Ork attack, anything could happen.

"Zusman come in." he called in his vox bead.

He looked around waiting for the reply, the guardsmen roaming around was just as battered as him. Some had slashes around their limbs or face. Others had suffered grazing gunshots. Many still had Ork bullets embedded in their helmets or flak vests.

"And these are the ones that can walk." thought Aaron bleakly.

"Come in Zusman, do you read?" he tried the vox again.

A voice came through that wasn't Zusman's.

"Sir? This is-um-this is Drorit." came in a women's voice.

"Drorit?" asked Aaron.

"Guardsmen Drorit, sir. 37th squad-um-I-" she mumbled.

"Where is Zusman, guardsmen Drorit?" asked Aaron his patience running thin.

"He is-um-here." guardswomen answered.

"So? Patch him through then. Be quick about it." Aaron said he was really thin on patience now.

"I can't." she replied.

Aaron was about to shout, his anger rose.

"He is-um-dead, sir." she said.

Aaron was dumbstruck. He felt nauseated. Dead? How? When? Aaron never even realised where Zusman was until now. He was with them in the trench. He was with them. How did he? How? Aaron felt guilt wash over him, he felt like drowning in a pool filled with Naphtali corpses and this was the last drop that finally broke him.

He grabbed his bead and threw it to the ground, luckily it bounced off a Naphtali corpse and didn't break.

"Aaaargh!" he roared and kicked the nearest Ork corpse.

Then he hit his lasgun trying to activate it, after two hits that hurt his hand the gun hummed to life.

Two dozen guardsmen around him watched in shock as Aaron went out off control.

He rose the weapon towards the corpse and he was about to lose a shot but a hand grabbed the lasgun and pointed it downward.

Aaron head snapped to the person preventing him from firing and saw Mosse's penetrating gaze.

"Don't." warned Mosse, he had two of his fingers behind the trigger, keeping it blocked from being pulled.

Aaron's face shook as he tried to overcome the anger. His guilt was still burning his guts out. He felt acid hurting his stomach.

He was about to lose control but he glimpsed upon the terrified faces of Naphtali guardsmen and his mind blinked to life.

These were his brothers, these were the same men who served with him on the Bridges. His brigadiers. His men. If he snapped into lunacy now, noone will be there to lead them home. He tried to remember the roaring waves. He tried to force the image of his mother into his mind, singing to him and his brothers while a terrifying storm roared outside slamming the ferrocrete structure with strong waves and wind.

"So close yet so far." he said remembering Naphtal, tears in his eyes.

Mosse didn't know what he was talking about but he agreed anyway.

"I sure is, but victory is nearer." he said letting go of the lasgun.

"Yes, victory." said Aaron with blazing eyes.

His face was red from anger and stress but now his eyes roared with inner fire.

"Victory." he mumbled to himself as he walked towards the mass of guardsmen.

More had come to see what the commotion was, most of them were expecting another Ork attack but they saw something was going on with their Captain.

Aaron reached the group of guardsmen but they recoiled away from him, fearful of the Captain.

The din of gunfire was strong in the air.

Aaron stepped over an Ork corpse to rise himself over the dozens of heads, helmeted and bare both.

"Today!" he said, looking around towards all the guardsmen, his head tilting from one corner to the other.

"Today, we will achieve victory!" he roared over the din of gunfire.

"We have come this far and we have bled the Ork. And we have killed a dozen of them for every brother we lost!" his voice was strong now, stronger than ever.

"And we still have enemy ahead of us. But we shall not, we shall not falter!"

"We will make them pay for every life they took, we will make them pay for every Naphtali they killed." he whispered through clenched teeth, his fist balled into a fist before him.

"Today! We will rise to victory and we shall take it from the blood drenched corpses of the foul Ork!" he shouted rising his lasgun high.

He could see the fire burning in Naphtali's eyes. He knew that they were determined. The greatest weapon of mankind wasn't a genetic superhuman or an earth shattering weapon. It was men's soul. It was their will. It was their thought that says 'no' to every danger that the universe harbours to kill them.

"We will take that victory! Not for ourselves, Not for the Emperor! But for our fallen martyrs! For those we lost! We will have victory!" he roared the last word through clenched teeth, spit flying off his mouth.

"Victory!" roared half hundred guardsmen back to him in a deafening noise.

"Victory!" he roared again and the guardsmen joined in rising their lasguns high.

He left the still roaring group of guardsmen and grabbed back his vox-bead from the ground, placing it on his ear.

"You, guardsmen. Still there?" he voxed at Zusman's vox unit.

"Yes sir. Drorit here." she replied.

"Grab that vox unit and come to join me." he ordered.

"Yessir. But-um-how do I find where you are?" she asked.

Aaron looked at the roaring crowd of guardsmen, more were coming in to join in the mass.

"Follow the cheering." he said.

* * *

"Keep firin, keep da gunz firin!" shouted Makog firing his shoota full burst.

Blue-wearing humans had gained the frontal trenches of the second line. Ork shoota boyz were either dead or retreating to the tertiary trenches.

"Ya cowardz, stop runnin an fight like da propa Ork!" he shouted as the shoota boyz were running towards his mob.

"Dakka dakka dakka." said one shootaboy firing into the retreating Ork mass coming towards them, dropping two of his retreating brethren.

Humans were massing at the trench and lasfire started penetrating the wall of fleeing Orks.

Orks bit the dust with their back turned and some died from gunshots wounds from the front as Makog's shootaboy mob mowed down their brethren for the fun of it.

"Mob up, ya gitz. Scared like little runt ya are." he insulted the boyz.

"We'z not stayin 'ere, dem 'umies are killin us." one of the Shootaboyz objected the order.

Makog fired a burst into his face, lodding a dozen rounds into his skull. Shootaboy slumped backwards with a torn face.

"An Ork is done fightin when 'e iz dead." he said.

Seeing the spectacle before them, retreating shootaboyz were now not-retreating shootaboyz.

"Fire at dem!" roared Makog and shootas opened up at the human line.

More and more humans were massing in the trench while shouting about something.

"Whaz dey screamin bout?" asked Gozok beside Makog.

"Sumfin about a fictory or sumfin." Makog replied as he fired his gun.

He managed to kill two guardsmen but their numbers were still not diminishing.

"Deyz grow in numba." reflected Korgo, firing his slugga with the only arm he had.

"I hopez ya grow a new arm fast, one arm not gonna be enouf ta kill all dem 'umies massin 'bout." joked Makog.

Korgo had lost his arm in the mortar attack alongside his big shoota, he still missed the big shoota he lost.

"When I doez, Iz gonna beat ya wif it." replied Korgo.

Makog was taking so much pleasure from having the bigger gun than Korgo right now. With his puny slugga, Korgo's noise was no match for his awesome shoota.

Gozok also had a shoota which annoyed him slightly but it was no matter, he was going to have a bigger gun when they got back to the base.

A grenade launcher delivered it's payload to the Ork line and hit the shootaboy beside Makog.

Boy blew apart and contained the explosion but a showering blood and sinew hit Makog.

"Fire more dakka!" he roared in anger trying to smear the blood off his eyes with one hand.

Ork fire continued the same but more and more guardsmen were still coming in and lasgun fire overnumbered the dakka by half.

Two shootaboyz were hit and killed by the hail of laser.

Four more died as a second grenade fired from the launcher.

"Dem 'umies kill ma boyz." said Makog looking at how many there are left.

Three more boyz went down from laser fire.

That was it.

Makog started to retreat silently, leaving the other boyz behind.

He turned and left the trench as silent as he can.

Behind him came Korgo, Gozok and the gretchin Zugub along with five other boyz.

"Youz not gonna leave wifout us." said Gozok.

"Arright. Letz go." waved Makog them onward.

They left the rest of the boyz to die while they make good on their escape.

* * *

"More Orks are surging in, Kavhim Lord." reported Qurmen Imras panting heavily.

Malik was clearing the dirt from his fingernails with the tip of his combat knife.

"Grenade!" roared a Qurmen from far into the trench and people scattered.

Explosion tore apart two Balharethi as they failed to reach a safe distance.

Malik didn't even got up despite the commotion.

"So? Who's next? We gotta pay them for that." he said looking at a group of Qurmens.

One Balharethi fired a burst at the Ork trenches and got a bullet through his eyes for the effort.

Malik raised his feet high as he passed over the corpse.

"Amed, you have failed to the deliver the bomb last time." he said grinning.

"B-but Kavhim Lord, I-I was-" mumbled Amed looking around while thinking of some excuse to save himself.

"It-it was dud, yes a dud!" he shouted and forced a smile on his face "It's not my fault you see." he said.

"I don't. You were charged with the bomb and it didn't blow." said Malik swinging his combat knife as he was talking.

"I can't go over there again." objected Amed.

"Well it that case, I have no choice but to inform the Commissar of your cowardice." Malik said looking sideways to the desperate Qurmen.

"No, not the Commissar." pleaded Amed.

Malik grabbed his oversized vox-caller and pretended to dial a frequency into it.

"No, stop. I didn't said I won't do it. Give me the bomb." Amed cried.

"Okay, okay. Imras, equip our hero." he said.

Imras moved forward with the crude satchel explosive, giving it to Amed.

"Cover me." Amed said going to the trench wall.

"Sure, Balharethi open fire!" roared Malik sheathing his knife and pulling out his stubguns from their holsters.

He grinned as he felt the pleasure of wielding the pistols.

Balharethi started firing in burst, some went full auto with their guns.

Clattering casings and rattling barrels drowned out the Ork gun noise and pushed the greenskins into the trenches.

Those who were stupid enough to keep their head up got bullets lodged in their skulls. Most were fatal, ripping deep into the brain. But some Ork shrugged off the horrible head wound they suffered. One even spit out the bullet that tore through his lips and lodged at the back of his throat.

Amed rose over the trench and started running towards the Orks.

"Ilimbaratur!" he roared as he pissed his pants while running with the explosive in hand.

Something went wrong and satchel exploded prematurely, blowing apart Amed's chest.

His arm carrying the satchel torn to pieces but his chest was blown open. His guts and organs flew around still bound with each other. Meat and blood covered around where the Qurmen was a second ago.

"Qafar." swore Imras as a piece of meat slapped his in the cheek.

"Well, that was unfortunate." commented Malik indifferently.

"This isn't working." reflected Imras meaning the satchels.

"That was horrible." said sergeant Roi of the Naphtali, newly arriving in the trench.

His Naphtali moved in to lay down lasgun fire at the Orks.

"We don't have the fancy guns that you have." said Malik casually nodding towards Sergeant's laspistol.

"But, still." Roi trailed off.

"Imras!" shouted Malik.

Imras loosed a burst of autogun fire at the Orks then came near the Kavhim Lord.

"Prepare the chuters." Malik said.

Imras nodded and left towards the gathering of guardsmen who were making the makeshift explosives.

"What's a chuter?" asked Roi.

"You'll see." grinned Malik.

* * *

"Fire at dem 'umies" shouted Hakgok.

He was the shootaboy in charge for now of the right flank.

"More comin dis way, boss." warned one of the shootaboys.

"Deyz not get past us, dakka dakka dakka." said Hakgok firing his big shoota in full burst, spewing shell casings around by the dozens.

"Ready?" asked Malik to his men.

Qurmen were behind the trench with their chuter-bombs while Naphtali continued the firefight with the Orks.

Alexis was beside Naphtali firing his heavy stubber in short burst.

"Ready!" replied Imras looking at the rest of Balharethi.

Some nodded in agreeance.

"Throw 'em!" shouted Malik pointing in the direction of the Orks.

Qurmen with chuters ran near the trench wall and started rotating the chuters, holding from the rope.

Chuters were tipless mortar shells with a small cloth parachute attached to the back with a long rope to the side.

Long rope was swung in full circle like a slingshot with the parachute part in the front, so that the parachute would not open.

They rolled the chuters and let go when they gained enough momentum.

Seven chuters flew towards the Ork line, they had to be launched chute-first and with enough force so that the heavier front of the shell would not turn forward before it gained some ground.

One of the chuters was mis-thrown and landed abruptly at no-man's-land to remain there without exploding.

Chuters were only effective where enemy was close by since they required human power to be thrown, this was one of the best cases.

Rest of them slowed down mid-air at different places over the Ork trenchline and their heavier front turned the explosives downward. Air filled into the chutes and they opened, slowing the drop speed of the mortal shells.

"What if they don't explode?" asked Roi eagerly watching the slowly descending bombs.

"That's why we remove the tip and place a needle inside, even the slightest pressure causes an explosion." explained Malik.

* * *

"What 're we gonna do boss? Dem bomb are approachin." growled one the shootaboyz.

"No worry, Iz handle dis." Hakgok said waiting for a chuter to descend close to him.

He reached up a hand and tried to grab the bomb.

Some of the shootaboys followed his example and closed in on the bomb.

"They're going to throw them back." cried Roi alarmed.

Naphtali guardsmen were also looking unsure of the situation.

"No they're not." grinned Malik.

"Jarmen, open fire!" he ordered with a shout.

Jarmen was prone behind the trenchline, hiding under a camo-cloak on the no-man's land. He pointed the crosshair of his sniper rifle at the descending shell's tip and fired.

He fired three successive shots at the same shell leaving nothing to chance.

"Grab dem bombs, wez throw em back and let da 'umies taste dere own fingz." Hakgok laughed.

Two sniper rounds whizzed past the descending shell but the third one hit the mark.

Chuter exploded at Hakgoks face, blowing his arm apart as well as his head. His body flew a metre backwards before settling in a misshapen pose.

Jarmen fired two more times exploding another bomb. Resulting explosion took out three Orks and two gretchins.

Resulting carnage sent the rest of the gretchin in the trench running and the mayhem caused a great ruckus.

Orks that try to grab the bombs toppled over running gretching, breaking their bones or necks in the process.

Balharethi and Naphtali gunfire started again, hitting those who forgot to take cover.

Several shootaboyz tried to return fire but Roi ordered his men into focusing on them instead of shooting randomly and eventually dropped the shooters.

"We have the upper hand, charge!" ordered Malik and Roi echoed the order for his own men.

Dark-blue and tan colored guardsmen rose up the trenches and charged ahead firing from the hip and shouting their warcries as they went.

"Get into the trenches, kill the-" Malik began saying when gunfire ripped through their ranks.

A dozen guardsmen were killed in the initial salvo.

Alexis got hit in the shoulder but managed to lift his heavy stubber and returned fire at the new assailants.

"Where? Where is the fire coming from?" asked Roi loosing off shots towards the Ork trenches randomly.

"In the flank, to the left, to the-" said Imras.

Two rounds lodged into his leg shattering the knee. One round went into the head-dress he wore and forced the cloth backwards, luckily it missed. Two more rounds had penetrated into his chest, held back by his flak vest. The impact on the chest and his wound pushed his backwards onto the ground.

He fell feeling iron in his mouth, he bit a lip as he slammed his head.

"They're flanking us from algharb! Take cover and fire towards the algharb!" roared Malik firing his pistols, knowing they were ineffective at this range.

He had crouched behind a rock that covered him to his chest, but his head was dangerously exposed.

A bullet whizzed past him and he took an almost fetusian position behind the small rock, trying to stay alive.

"Roi! Have your men fire at the algharb!" he shouted.

"The what?"

"West, damn it. West!" he emptied his pair of stubguns dry, releasing the mags in one motion and slamming fresh ones.

Alexis was up on his feet spraying stubber fire in full bursts. His face was red with anger.

Cafur and Furad was beside him spraying the leftmost trenches with gunfire of their own.

Two Naphtali and three Balharethi dropped dead as a second salvo came their way.

"We are sitting ducks out here, we need cover!" shouted Roi killing one Ork with a lucky headshot.

"Jarmen, assisting fire!" voxed Malik.

Jarmen was still waiting prone under his camo-cloak. He fired without pause at the Orks, dropping one and forcing others into cover.

"They're pinned, go for the trenches." said Malik and rose up to lead the way.

The Orks were recovering ahead from the chuters and the flanking Orks were pinned for the moment.

"Now or never, Naphtali charge!" Roi roared as he ran.

Seeing the two leaders charge ahead both groups joined in the charge and reached the trenches ahead without more loss.

Jarmen emptied a magazine pinning the Orks and slammed in a fresh one. Luckily the Orks did not have anything to counter a sniper.

"Let go off me you giant bastard!" shouted Imras as Alexis dragged him towards the trench ahead.

Imras held onto his leg as it hurt immensely, growling in pain as it bumped over stones.

Alexis ignored the Qurmen and kept dragging him, his other hand was carrying his heavy stubber from the handle.

Cafur and Furad was already inside the trench firing at the surviving Orks.

Naphtali had formed a line and started firing on the Orks in an orderly fashion.

Lasrounds dropped half a dozen Orks and the surviving gretchin broke away as they tried to survive the raining lasfire.

One Ork gathered himself and charged at the Naphtali with a broken knife, he was cut down under the massed fuselage of the lasguns.

When the trench was clear Naphtali dispersed and took cover around, they focused on the trench corners where the rest of the Orks might come.

"How did they get to our flank?" asked Roi.

"I have an idea." murmured Malik to himself.

"Well? Shed a light will ya." pushed Roi.

Malik talked into his vox-caller instead of replying.

"Gazam you bastard, where are you?" he asked.

Kavhim Chief Gazam's snide voice came crackling.

"What is my great Kavhim Lord bids of me?" he asked mockingly.

"Where the cursed warp are you?" Malik asked again.

"We are making our way towards the flanks of the Orks." declared Gazam.

"You were supposed to pin the westward Orks so that we could advance." pointed out Malik.

"We are clearly not fit for such a menial task, we shall attack the Orks from the flank and wipe them out." said Gazam.

"You will pay for this." growled Malik.

"I might, if you survive." said Gazam cutting the line.

"Qafar edb gber!" swore Malik slamming the vox-caster to the ground. Luckily it was sturdy built and didn't broke.

"He left our flank wide open." summarized Roi.

"Yes, he wants us dead and he will do it without dirtying his hands." said Malik.

"That damned gber, we should have pushed them to the front when we had the chance." said Furad.

"They would just let the Orks through and wouldn't warn us." speculated Malik.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Cafur chewing on his nails, his anxiety was up.

"We fight that's what. There are Orks in the trenches in the adjacent trenches as well as our flank." said Malik.

"Let's hope they won't come near us, we can't fight on two fronts." said Roi.

"Jarmen is keeping point, he will warn us if they move." said Malik.

Alexis was patching Imras' leg silently.

Malik lifted his vox-caster from the ground and locked it into his belt.

"First, we need to secure our position." he said, informing others of their course of action.

"How are we to do that?" asked Cafur.

"We focus our forces in the chokepoints, we need to outsmart the Orks if we can't outgun them." Malik said.

"And second?" asked Roi.

"We need to lay traps at our flank, let's move away from this trench and gain some foothold, then we set this entire place with satchels and turn it into a deathtrap."

"And Gazam?" asked Imras.

"I don't know what he is up to but I can't imagine it would improve our situation here."

"Just as everything was going fine." complained Cafur biting his nails.

"Ilimbaratur bless us for we are given enemies both on the outside and on the inside." said Malik.

"Majd Alkarim Ibd Ilimbaratur." said the Qurmen.

Malik pulled out his stubguns and marched depper into the trenches with Naphtali and Balharethi behind him.

* * *

"We shall gain much glory in this great endeavour." said Gazam to his men.

They had moved way into the west trenches away from the main bulk of the attack force. They were literally cut off but they also flanked the Orks which they see as an advantage.

The gap in the battleline was a great mistake but Gazam wanted to hit two birds with one manoeuvre. First to defeat the Orks in a flanking attack and second to give time and chance to the Orks so they might succeed in killing Malik. And no blood would be on his hands for the murder of his commanding officer. How sweet was that?

Alanak was the standard bearer of the company but he had it rolled and strapped to his back. It would attract too much attention from the Orks otherwise.

When opened the standard contained the personal heraldry and boastings of Gazam himself. Balharethi had no use for useless flags and banners in the tactical sense, they were pragmatic beyond all else, sure they had flags to use in gatherings but they did not prefer to flash them in battlefield. With Gazam it was different, he liked to boast and show his glories on a flag and had his men carry it into battle.

His men were not convinced one bit. They were endangering themselves stretching this far and risking getting flanked from three approaches. It was such a needless risk to take but Gazam wanted glory and his men came because of their lust for glory.

There were three things that made the Balharethi tick, possessions, power and faith. Raiders had the first two in plenty but lacked the last direly. They were fierce in their religious commitments but they weren't zealots like the Hellak Crusaders.

"Men of the Hashim, you are to win victories over victories on this field!" shouted Gazam raising his voice, he lifted his chainsword high.

None of his men were cheering but instead looking at him blankly.

East of their position was the two shoota mobs firings at Malik's men.

"Strike down the beast and kill their kin! For the glory of Ilimbaratur!" shouted Gazam leading his men to a charge.

It was a silent charge where men focused more on surviving then glory, but Gazam was either oblivious to their situation or didn't care.

He had enough men to win this and nothing else mattered.

"Why are we attacking now." said Qurmen Alanak running beside Gazam.

"We should wait for the Orks kill the Haruns." he added.

"We cannot lose our advantage, or we get to pay it with our lives." said Gazam.

Alanak groaned and kept running.

They came to the first trench and started firing, Orks were slow to react and lost several before a single shot was returned.

Gazam hacked down one Ork with his roaring chainsword, spilling his brain all over the dirt floor.

Alanak shot two gretchin with a burst from his autogun. One shootaboy returned fire on him but he hit the floor just in time and survived the hail of bullets.

Balharethi coming behind him wasn't so lucky and caught the bullets, his chest and arms were shredded and he dropped to the floor.

Now arrived Mudib with his heavy stubber carried with one hand, he had the row of feeder ammo on the other.

He fired a full burst diminishing half his ammo in the first run. Ork and another gretchin was killed in the process.

Alanak was prone but kept firing, wounding another shootaboy.

Gazam was in close combat with an Ork.

Shootaboy clumsily swung his shoota at Gazam, butt first. He missed horribly and Gazam brought up his stubgun to put two rounds into the Ork's skull.

Ork recoiled under the hits but managed to stood upright and alive despite the two bullets lodged in his skull. He raised his shoota up but didn't get the chance to fire.

Gazam charged and slammed his chainsword into the barrel of the shoota. Ork gun burst it's payload into the dirt blowing out dust everywhere.

Gazam roared his chainsword and slammed it hard on the Ork's head, he started revving the blade so that it would cut through the though Ork meat.

First the thin helmet of the Orks were sawn through by the revving teeth then they bit into the meat and started grinding inward. Sword roared as it his the thick skull and lodged inside it.

"Ahsam Gebered." swore Gazam as he kicked the Ork in the belly trying to dislodge his weapon. It didn't gave in.

He let go off the sword for another a gretchin was attacking him with a rusty bent knife.

He dropped back staying away from the blade and lifted the gretchin with his feet and threw him behind.

Gretchin landed with a squeal and rose up immediately, still knife in hand.

Gazam stood crouching and fired his stubgun at his face, blowing the giant nose apart.

He rose to retrieve his chainsword but two more gretchins appeared above him. He didn't had time to react. One plunged itself on his face with a bodyslam.

The other mislanded beside him snapping his arm as he fell down.

Gretchin let out a scream as his arm bent the wrong way.

Gretchin on Gazam's face used it's dirty nails to scratch at Gazam's face. Gazam punched the greenskin with the butt off his stubgun and dazed it.

Gazam cocked the gun and blew gretchin's skull with a round.

He rolled over as the other gretchin, extremely angry from his wound, tried to stab him in the face with a makeshift knife that looked like a screwdriver.

He manage to evade the blow and kept rolling trying to get away.

Gretchin ran after his screaming in rage as his arm was dangling by his side.

Gazam came to a halt and aimed his pistol.

He pulled the trigger aiming at Gretchin's oversized head.

Gun clicked dry.

"Ahsamed, ahsamed." cursed Gazam releasing the mag and trying to grab a fresh one from his pouch.

"GAAAAR!" roared gretchin as he jumped on Gazam wielding his knife-driver in a up-down grip.

Gazam had no time, he crossed his arms trying to cover from the blow.

Half a dozen double-O pellets hit the gretchin in the air, the little green guy blew backwards. His body torn apart by the blast.

"Thanks, Dhalid." said Gazam without looking, he reloaded his gun.

A Qurmen in all-camo gear walked towards him with a combat shotgun, it was a Lucius pattern Mk 22c, gas operated and self-loading, revolver shotgun.

Dhalid released the 8-chambered cylinder and reloaded it with single-shot slugs.

"Don't mention." said Dhalid with his wheezling voice, he had partially lost his voice when smoking too much Lho-sticks gave him larynx cancer. They removed a part of it along with a quarter of his lungs which had partially spread cancer. They installed breather-bags inside that doubled as lungs with a breather tube-unit that reached all the way to his chin. He had a boxy grill on his chin that breathed for him instead of a neck-tube.

"Get up Chief, they're coming." wheezed Dhalid locking the cylinder back in place with a hit.

Dhalid was a veteran, he was in his mid-thirties but he looked fifty because of the cancer her went through. He had no care for rank and called everyone 'chief' despite the rank. He also had no respect for anyone else.

In the mess hall he told everyone that he got his prized shotgun from a dead Krieg infantrymen, but Gazam wasn't so sure if the infantrymen was entirely dead before he met Dhalid.

Dhalid had a special preference with his rounds when fighting Orks. He had two pelleted double-O buck rounds followed by two one-piece slugs.

Three gretchins and two shootaboyz appeared at the trench, Dhalid pointed his gun towards them and fired two buck shots from the hip, spraying the entire trench with lead. One of the gretchin was insantly dead and two other was horribly wounded. One of the Orks was also wounded in the arm, chest and leg but the second was completely unfazed as he hid behind the gretchin while Dhalid rained fired on them.

Ork broke into a run brandishing two knifes in both hands.

Dhalid stood calm and raised the shotgun and looked over the sights. He fired a solid slug that his the Ork right in the eye and raptured his brain inside. The shot was not powerful enough to penetrate outwards from the thick Ork skull but the caused brain damage was more than enough for the kill.

As the Ork dropped the other wounded Ork fired his shoota at Dhalid. One round glanced off Dhalid's helmet and knocked it down from his head. Another round drew a wide gash on his cheek burning as it went. Dhalid threw himself backwards into the ground trying to save himself.

Gazam fired several shots at the Ork with his stubgun and manage to kill it.

Both man rose to their feet, their faces red with effort and anger.

"Ahsamed Orks." swore Dhalid with his hoarse voice.

Gazam kicked the Ork several times while pulling onto his chainsword before he could dislodge it from it's skull.

"Damn thick skulled bastards." he swore as he saw that the teeth of the chainsword was chipped and two of the teeth were missing.

Dhalid pulled out his stubgun sidearm to execute the wounded gretchin and delivered a single well aimed shot through each of their tiny skulls.

"Chief, chief!" came in running Qurmen Alanak.

"What is it?" asked Gazam.

"Malik's men survived, chief." said Alanak trying to catch his breath.

Gazam was not pleased with the news.

"Are all the Orks dead?" he asked.

"We killed many but there might be more ahead." said Alanak.

"Then we need to kill those too. We can't give them the opportunity to recover." Malik said.

"I see enemies, there!" shouted one Qurmen standing above the trenches and pointing towards their left. Gunfire started and a dozen rounds hit the Qurmen where he stood.

As the Qurmen's corpse hit the trench floor, Gazam was already running towards the wall.

"What is it?" asked Alanak coming beside Gazam.

"We have incoming." said Gazam broodingly.


	51. Chapter XLV

**-XLV-**

"Open fire!" shouted Gazam and a hundred Balharethi Qurmen fired their autoguns.

Some had stubguns and others had shotguns but most of them greeted the Orks with chattering autogun fire on full auto. One heavy weapon team fired their rocket blowing two Orks to pieces. Grenade launchers sent explosives at the Orks but caused only minor casualties.

"WAAAGH!" roared the charging Ork slugga boyz.

At least fifty Orks were coming at them, full of frenzy and murder. To make matters worse the surviving mob of shootaboyz were dispersed under Balharethi assault and now returned fire from their hideouts all over the place.

"We are getting pinned here!" came a Sergeant Qurmen's voice over Gazam's vox-caster.

"Shut up and fight!" replied Gazam angrily.

He had grabbed an autogun from a dead Qurmen because his stubgun wouldn't cut this charge.

Dhalid also had grabbed and autogun firing in full burst.

Mudib was a giant men with bulging muscles and fired his heavy stubber and missing almost all the rounds.

Orks were dispersed on a line and it got harder to kill individual charging Orks.

Bullets zipped around the sluggaboyz but the did not care. At mid-range they suffered only one or two casualties.

Now they were in close range but most of the Qurmen had emptied their autoguns and needed to reload.

Orks closed in more as they wasted their time reloading.

"Kill, kill them. Stop them." shouted Gazam both into his vox-caster and around, his voice was filled with fear.

Ork shoota fire whizzed past his head and forced him to duck.

Balharethi next to him was shot in the head and slumped in a fetal position and remained still.

Gazam got up and started firing again. He was sure he landed several hits on the greenskin he aimed at but the beast showed no signs of injury.

Another rocket flew from Balharethi line but trailer over Ork heads and exploded far away.

"Aim that crap right." said Gazam into the vox.

He got no reply.

Gazam felt his Qurmen tense around him, he also knew the rest of the squads were also getting weaker in their resolve.

Seeing these beasts coming at them with not much imparement was devastating to the morale.

Gazam couldn't confess to himself but he felt scared too.

Killing outnumbered greenskins in the closely confined trenches was one thing, fighting an entire mob of Orks in close combat was another.

Balharethi were well versed in fighting, both in ranged and melee. They weren't the best sharpshooters or the best assault specialists but they could hold their own.

That is if the enemy was in equal footing. Greenskins were larger and more stronger than unaltered humans. Even strong Mudib would be no match for a greenskin in equal footing.

And on top of that, Balharethi were raiders. It meant hit and run. Not stay and hold the line. They needed to be on the move, always surprising the enemy with guerilla tactics.

An idea flashed through Gazam's mind.

He turned to Alanak "Spread the flag, soar it high." he said.

Alanak kept firing on full auto "Are you mad? Did the winds take your mind?" he replied.

"Do it, now!" shouted Gazam looking at Alanak with a commanding frown.

"Qafar." swore Alanak and strapped his autogun over his chest and removed the flag from it's back-straps.

He opened the flag and started to swing it putting all his strength behind it.

Gazam sent a command signal on his vox-caster that enabled all of the vox-casters on his Kavhim to switch to external speakers on full volume.

"Men of Balharra! Fight to the death! Hold your honour! If we fail here the outsider Imperials will call our name in mockery! Fight for me! Fight for the Ilimbaratur!" he roared into the vox, his voice repeating in full volume all over the Hashim Kavhim Platoon.

"Majd Alkarim Ibd Ilimbaratur!" shouted his command squad and the men around him but the warcry died down as it traveled farther down the line of men.

"If I fail that Ahsamed Malik will take pleasure in my shame." he thought gritting his teeth in anger.

His mag was spent and he threw the autogun onto the trench floor, drawing his chainsword and his stubgun.

Time for range was almost over.

Dhalid switches to his shotgun and fired two buckshots but the pellets went ineffective causing minor wounds. Then he aimed down the sights and fired two slug shots one after the other onto the same Ork. He saw Ork go down before his sights. He started to reload not wasting any more ammo, he made sure to put in slugs only. This was going to get tough real fast.

The rattling Balharethi autoguns sent hundreds of rounds down to the Orks.

But Ork kept coming, even when hit by several rounds their fungus-blood just clogged around the embedded bullet and flowed around it, keeping the muscles pumping and active.

A human group twice the size would had enormous casualties in such a charge but the Orks shrugged the horrible wounds away.

Only some lucky shots into the head or knee wounds toppled the Orks and stopped their charge and those were hard to come by.

Out of nearby sixty Orks, forty five arrived at the Balharethi line.

They jumped over the humans that were at a lower elevation and landed in the trenches.

Some kicked at the heads of Balharethi dropping the men backwards onto the trench floor.

Ork slugga fire was equally ineffective towards Balharethi due to their inaccuracy but some casualties were given.

Gazam slashed at one the Orks as it flew over him and caused a flesh wound on his leg, he managed to twist his momentum and slammed the greenskin face first using his own speed against him.

Alanak had planted the Company standard and was firing with his autogun at the Orks.

For every two Sluggaboy there were two or three Qurmen but at this range Orks had the advantage.

Mudib had spent his heavy stubber rounds and resorted to fighting with his knuckledusters instead.

He punched the sluggaboy in the nose and drew blood, Orks head bobbed backwards only a fraction and it grinned.

Ork swung his knife-choppa but Mudib tried to evade it by jumping backwards, he was too slow. A giant gash opened on Mudib's muscled chest and hot blood poured over his abs.

He grunted in pain but managed to stay in the fight.

Ork roared and lunged at Mudib in his next attack and slashed down with his choppa. Mudib jumped sideways but his flailing arm was slashed by the crude blade.

It cut flesh and the bloody meat dangled from Mudib's arm still attached.

"AARG!" Mudib roared as he felt the poorly sharpened crude blade cut a piece of his flesh.

An artery started pumping blood and Mudib realised that the blade had bit deep into his biceps.

He put a hold over the pumping wound so but in that instance he forgot about his assailant.

Sluggaboy towered above Mudib with his choppa raised.

Mudib raised his hand in defense but it was in vain, Ork cut three of his fingers in his clumsy swing and dropped them to the floor.

The giant muscled men screamed as blood rained from his hand.

Ork swung again and this time hit Mudib in the head, the knife-choppa pierced deep into his face but it wasn't enough to kill him.

Mudib's muscles let go under the pain and he lay on his back, his chest heaving heavily while he felt the hot blood gushing over his ruined eye and onto his cheeks.

Ork stepped on his chest but Mudib had already passed out.

Sluggaboy grunted seeing Mudib's unconscious body, he was displeased.

Ork lifted his head and saw Gazam chopping through an Ork's head with his chainsword.

"Now das sum propa fight." his tiny brain thought.

He charged at Gazam full speed.

Gazam saw him coming and pulled out his chainsword before it bit too deep. He would not go through the same mistake of cutting too deep into the greenskin skull.

He revved his chainsword and fired his stubgun spending the cartridge.

Two rounds hit the Ork in the chest and punctured one of his lungs. Ork didn't even slow as blood came to his throat.

It swung, Gazam ducked.

It swung downwards meaning to cut Gazam head to toe.

Gazam switched feet and jerked right.

Another wasted blow.

Ork pulled the trigger of his slugga without aiming. He managed to hit a Qurmen behind Gazam by sheer luck. The gun wasn't even pointed to Gazam properly.

Ork didn't care, it made the shooty sound and it pleased him. He wouldn't want this tasty fight to end with a gunsh... he felt the chainsword ripping into the side of his chest.

"Raaagh!" Ork roared in pain.

Gazam landed a blow on the Ork's face with the butt of his stubgun. If only he had reloaded in time.

Ork backhanded Gazam on the face and the man reeled backwards.

He had lost the grip on his stubgun but he managed to hold on to his chainsword. That was all that mattered.

He righted himself, wiping the blown lip's blood with the back off his hand and gripped the chainsword with a two handed grip.

Slugga fired again, missing horribly.

Ork charged headlong and swung high and downwards.

Gazam moved left and swung mid and sideways.

Gazam felt the choppa's wind as it swung by and also felt the chainsword fighting against meat the chew itself free.

He pushed harder at the trigger of the sword without looking at it. He knew it bit, he felt the tremor of butcher in his arms. It felt good.

He pulled the sword bringing a chuck of green and red meat on it.

Ork walked a few steps then turned to Gazam. His face was oblivious to his injury.

"Your guts hanging by." said Gazam pointing at the dangling organs off the Orks.

Ork looked down and his face grabbed an confused expression as if he wasn't sure what was happening.

"Oh zog me." he said and collapsed.

Gazam looked around to get a grasp on what's going on.

Two guardsmen were being hacked by a vicious Ork.

Another three guardsmen got butchered by a shootaboy firing full auto.

Dhalid was close by and fired two rounds of slugs at an Ork, dropping the beast.

He fired six more dropping two more.

"Kill those beasts." cheered Gazam.

Dhalid released the cylinder and started reloading.

Alanak was defending the flag with his life, he fired a full burst into an Ork but the beast kept coming. He ducked and fired his sidearm onto it's face blowing into the nose and deep inside the brain.

He got up reloading his autogun. Shoota rounds landed round him, one blowing into his arm.

"Aaarg!" he roared as he dropped to crouch and kept reloading. He had to reload or it would be over, he had to reload, he had to reload, he placed the magazine in and co...a round ricocheted off the ground before him and snapped into his head. He looked okay, except for a gaping red circle just above his eye.

He looked towards Gazam with blank eyes, a trickle off blood came out and stroked down his face. He fell sideways and stayed still.

Gazam roared in anger "Ilimbaratur!" he roared raising his chainsword high. There were people dying all over him but he wasn't to give up.

His blood ran hot, he needed to kill, he needed to murder.

A fleeing Qurmen hit him hard in the face and they both stumbled.

"Get back to the fight!" roared Gazam and realised the charging Ork behind the fleeing Qurmen.

Ork chopped down the Qurmen and fired onto his corpse with his slugga.

Men were fleeing around Gazam now.

"Fight you cowards! Fight!" he roared but none listened.

Dhalid shot the Ork beside Gazam firing from the hip. He unloaded four rounds into the beast while walking with a casual stride. His face conveyed no emotion as if this was everyday's work. I guess a dead men had nothing left for him to be afraid.

He fired the rest off his shotgun to the Orks far away shooting one Qurmen accidentally.

He didn't care now, Balharethi were routing.

"Get back here, rally to me!" shouted Gazam into the vox-caster with no avail.

Surviving thirty guardsmen fled the fight. Dropping their weapon and anything that would slow them down in the process. Orks followed in their heels eager to chop down the fleeing enemy.

"Fight!" shouted Gazam again his face was red with anger.

There was five Orks coming towards his position.

"We leave, now." breathed Dhalid unloading his entire 8 slug rounds into the Orks, managing to kill one.

"We are not. I will not be ashamed." said Gazam through his gritted teeth.

"We can't find them alone." wheezed Dhalid and started to retreat.

Gazam glanced sideways and saw that nearly all of his Qurmen had routed, Orks were finishing off the ones that were either wounded or locked in close combat.

He joined Dhalid and ran away with his men with the Orks in their heels.

* * *

"They're routed. I can't do anything." came in the vox distorted sound of Malik.

"They are your men, Colonel." said Ibrak talking into the vox-handset with the cable arching towards Aidaite Leif's backpack vox-caster.

"They are under Gazam's command, I'm their commander not their moms." came in Malik's angry voice.

"You better fix that attitude of yours Colonel before it gets out of control." Ibrak warned.

"Sorry, Commissar. But this is the reality of war, if they are routed then the burden is on their leader's shoulder, not mine." said Malik.

"I am going to stop them." said Ibrak.

"Do as you will, I don't care for the fate of cowards." Malik said.

Ibrak just grunted and slammed the vox-handset into it's place, cutting the line.

Aidaite Leif rocked under the impact.

"Get your guns, we are in business." said Commissar Ibrak.

"Yes, lord." chorused the young Aidaite couple.

Commissar moved at the line of waiting infantrymen with his Aidaites, Beau and Leif.

He unscheated his powersword and had the laspistol in the other hand.

Full three squads of Echnisian House Guard waited at attention for the arriving commissar.

Echinisians held their lasguns in a straight line with their chest the muzzle being pointed by their noses.

"We have cretins running for their miserable lives!" shouted Commissar showing the retreating Balharethi with the tip of his powersword.

"If you break before the Orks, I swear I will kill you all myself!" he shouted at the Echnisians.

Echinisians stood at attention but they were forced to. They were fresh from their precious hives and only knew parade drills. Most were either shaking or wetting themselves as they see the horrible carnage before them. They had a good look at what Malik, Gazam and Aaron's forces went through and it increased their fears.

Commissar's iron discipline was the only thing keeping them in place.

On top of that they were only three squads, roughly thirty men with no heavy weapons. Each squad was given a specialist guardsmen with a grenade launcher.

They had the black Chimera of the Commissar behind them, growling with it's engines.

"Drive do you read me?" asked Ibrak grabbing the vox-headset again.

"Loud and clear, sir." came in a voice from a confined space.

"You are to fire on the Orks on my command, do not stop firing for any guardsmen, fire on them even if they get in the way. Is that understood?" he ordered.

"Aye sir, crystal sir." came in reply.

Chimera transport had one frontal heavy bolter and a twin-linked heavy bolter on it's turret.

"Take firing positions!" roared Ibrak.

And Echnisians dropped to one knee, angling their necks to sight down the lasgun barrels.

"Do not give into the fear of the Ork, for you shall fear me before you fear these backward beasts!" shouted Ibrak taking his position behind the guardsmen.

Leif and Beau also had their lasguns aimed down the range.

Balharethi were in the distant, not at lasgun range yet.

But in the range for the heavy bolters.

"Open fire." ordered Ibrak into the vox-handset.

Chimera opened up with three heavy bolters on the distant figures.

One after the other twin-linked heavy bolter clanged repeatedly. It's barrels screaming with deadly fire, spitting explosive bolts in a dropping arc towards Orks.

The fire was uninterrupted, it wasn't a burst but a full length auto-fire.

Chimera carried enough ammunition for such a long durable firing and it pushed to the limit.

With each passing second it's barrels threw away spent casings, dozens of them piled atop the hull, sliding down to the ground.

Echnisian closest to the guns had covered their ears by putting them at the shoulders to deafen the noise.

Commissar didn't mind the noise at all, he was watching the results with intense care.

Arching bolt rounds dropped over the Orks but mostly on the Balharethi, chewing down the fleeing infantry.

Some of the Balharethi swung their arms as they ran, thinking that the Chimera was firing on them by some mistake.

Gunfire didn't cease, blowing apart Orks and guardsmen alike.

"Cease fire, I decided to give those Balharethi a chance to redeem themselves." announced Ibrak into the vox-handset.

"Affirmative." came in reply and the gunfire stopped.

Balharethi had reached their line but the dozens of fleeing men just passed through the aiming Echinisians and continued their fleeing.

"Stop in the name of the Emperor! Stand your ground, now!" shouted Ibrak with no avail.

Their leader, this so called Gazam was not among the fleeing guardsmen, maybe he was missing or dead.

"Halt you cowards, halt!" shouted Ibrak and pointed his gun at the Balharethi that passed beside him.

He dropped his aim and turned towards the charging Orks.

"They are still fleeing, my lord." said Beau.

"I am aware of that." Ibrak said coming behind the Echinisians line.

Echinisians were more shaken now that they saw the fear in Balharethi eyes.

"You pieces of shit are not going to falter me like that, open fire on the greenskins while I deal with these cowards!" he roared then went to grab the vox-handset.

"Come in, Naphtali Artillery, Officer Matan, come in." he voxed.

"Sir? This is Matan here. Listening." came in Matan voice suprised to be contacted by the Commissar.

"Officer Matan, range down with your magnoculars to my position." Ibrak said.

"Okay sir." said Matan looking at them through the lens.

"I spotted you but why?" asked Matan still confused.

"You see those men running?" Ibrak asked.

"Yessir, I...oh, sir you can't ask me to fire on those Balharethi."

"I don't ask you Officer Matan, I order you." said Ibrak with a steel voice.

"B-but sir, I need to ask Lord Ior-"

"Do as I told you to, range down to the Balharethi and fire on them or by the name of the Emperor I shall execute you myself." growled Ibrak into the vox.

"Affirmative, sir." replied Matan with a blank voice.

His muffled voice came over the vox.

"Load ammo and range down to click east-five. See the range then fire." he ordered his men.

A second later Ibrak heard the Basilisk firing.

Balharethi had reached the open fields now, a minute of running and they would reach the slope.

They didn't. Explosive round hit them right in the center, blowing a huge dirt cloud up into the air.

Balharethi group got lost in it.

Lasguns were crackling all over the place, dropping Orks.

Chimera also had opened up slaughtering the Ork clusters one by one.

"And that's how I deal with the cowards and traitors." said Ibrak firing his laspistol towards an Ork.

Orks were mostly dead in the front arc of the Chimera but the sides weren't so lucky.

Charging frenzied Orks slammed into the Echinisians killing them left and right.

Some of the Echinisians resorted to their bayonets, which they never used before.

Orks chopped them down like miserable cattle evading the clumsy and shaking bayonet swings.

Seventeen Echinisians were dead before the Orks were finally stopped.

Ibrak himself shot two Echinisians who tried to flee.

"That is how you hold a line." he commented despite the horrible death around him.

* * *

"Officer Matan, why did you fired behind our lines?" asked Ioras into the vox.

"My lord, Sir Commissar ordered me to fire."

"On what?"

"On-on-" mumbled Matan fearing a reprimand.

"On the Gazam's Balharethi, Lord Ioras." cut in Ibrak.

"Why did you order our artillery on our own troops, Commissar?" asked Ioras his voice containing anger.

"They were fleeing from the Emperor's battle, my lord." replied Ibrak, sure of himself.

Ioras didn't reply.

There was a distorted bolter fire on the vox for a few seconds.

"I assume this was needed, I have to ask, did the Balharethi survive?"

"I am not sure, my lord. I did not concern myself with the well beings of cowards. Me and my retinue are moving in to assist Colonel Malik." said Ibrak.

"You did your duty Commissar but next time do not assume to control the forces I lead." said Ioras.

"Yes, lord. I only work for you and for the Emperor of course." said Ibrak, emphasizing his position in the hierarchy.

* * *

NOTE: I have polls on this website, if you vote on them then it will help me know what you people like to see in these stories. I have no idea what that sentence says, it wrote itself. Help help I am being possessed!


	52. Chapter XLVI

**-XLVI-**

A bullet whizzed over Hilaa's head.

She loosed several lasrounds towards the muzzle flash she detected.

"Keep firing at them, push into the trenches." she ordered covering behind a rock.

One of the guardsmen beside Hilaa got shot by the whizzing bullets and slumped without making a sound.

"Emperor carry you upon the waves, brother." she prayed for him while firing her lasgun.

"Squad thirteen moving in." crackled her handheld vox-caster.

She could hear the gunfire and the shouting guardsmen over the vox.

"Affirmative, keep on moving, we are hitting some hard-heads here." she said.

She managed to drop one shootaboy with a well placed headshot.

A guardmsmen rose from cover and fired two poorly placed plasma shots at the Ork gunners, missing both.

"Nice shooting, Lady." said one of Hilaa's men.

Plasma gunner was Hilaa's command squad specialist, Adamab Habas, he was a lean and handsome men but everyone called him 'Lady'.

Probably because he never was able to grew a beard and his face had babyesque features to it.

"Frak you, Gundal." said Adamab angrily, discarding one smoking hydrogen fuel cell and replacing it with a fresh one from his pouch.

Gundal was the standart bearer of the command squad, he was strongly built and had a confident air about him.

"Let me roll off this thing and let's charge into the fray." Gundal said to Hilaa, patting on the rolled up standart.

"Not now, Gundal." dismissed Hilaa.

"Keep your gun firing." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." said Gundal snapping at Orks.

Hilaa looked to her right and saw Sergeant Ezras's squad had managed to break through into the trenches.

"Ezras is on the move, go!" Hilaa ordered rising to her feet.

They charged at the Orks, firing from the hip.

Ork threat was largely eliminated from the elongated firefight but every surviving Ork was a danger by itself.

"Kill the ones on the right." ordered Hilaa and Adamab snapped off three shots, dropping the shootaboy.

They jumped inside the trenches and finished off the wounded Orks.

Hilaa pressed into her vox-bead "We took the trenches." she informed Aaron.

"Affirmative, defend your position." came in Aaron's voice.

"Understood." she cut the link.

"Alright everyone, scour the trenches and kill any wounded Ork you come across. Clean this place up!" she shouted.

Guardsmen around her scrambled into action, covering the corners and checking the Ork bodies for any fakers.

She voxed in to her sergeants and all returned okay.

They finally managed to capture the secondary trenches but the cost was high. Hilaa didn't want to look backwards for she would see hundreds of guardsmen bodies covering the no-man's-land.

She didn't had the figures but she estimated they lost over two hundred guardsmen just to get here.

"Two hundred, just to get this one trench." she gloomed.

She took out her magnoculars and scanned the tetriary trenches.

There was an entire wall covering behind the tetriary.

"Holy waves." she gasped.

"What is it?" asked Gundal.

"Nothing." she said, not wanting to share her uncertainty.

"Come on. Tell me." insisted Gundal coming beside her.

"Have the men scoured the trenches?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not-" Gundal began.

"Then go make it happen." scolded Hilaa.

"Yes, ma'am." grunted Gundal and left.

Ork shoota fire was still present in the air but the tetriary trenches was a long distance away to make the shots effective.

Hilaa dropped back into the trench floor and walked around. She came across a makeshift med-station where combat medics had gathered all the wounded they could haul.

She grabbed the arm of a nearby passing medic.

"How are they doing?" she asked.

Medic was in a hurry and his eyes looked irritated by being stopped from his emergency work.

He pulled away his arm from Hilaa's grip "They are hanging." he said before running back toward a bleeding guardswomen nearby.

Hilaa looked around, she felt so helpless.

She went beside the guardswomen and knelt.

"You're going to be okay." she said forcing a smile.

"Am I?" she replied, her face distorted in pain as the medic pushed in an antiseptic into her gut-wound.

"It burns." she commented.

Medic just nodded in reply and broke open a fresh batch of stitching strings.

"What's your name?" asked Hilaa.

"Yak-yakira." she replied as the medic stabbed the stitching needle to her bleeding flesh.

"Do you pray, yakira?" she asked sincerely.

She glanced up at Hilaa, she had the "Really? Now?" expression on her face.

"Sometimes." she answered grunting in pain.

"Pray with me then." Hilaa said putting her lasgun beside her and grasping her hands together before her bowed head.

"O-okay." Yakira said bowing her head slightly.

"Dominum nostra imperatori, defendere nos ab pericu et mutuam virtutis est muliere." Hilaa prayed in high gothic.

"You-you can speak-?" she gasped, forgetting her pain.

Medic had finished stitching and left them to attend to another poor soul.

"I was raised in the arts, yes." Hilaa replied.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"I asked the Emperor to lend you your strength and heal you." Hilaa answered.

"Thank you." Yakira said.

"Get well, sister. We need every Naphtali." she said and stood up.

"Be safe." Yakira replied.

Hilaa walked away from the wounded and looked around at the running guardsmen. The trench was crowded, many guardsmen covered the trench wall while others run around for various duties. Some tried to find their own squad among the crowd while others ran ammo or supplies to and fro.

Among the trenches there were many Ork bodies and leftover crates and barrels of the Orks.

Crudely made and ugly, the Ork leftovers looked like pieced together stuff that somehow given a crude purpose.

She meant to leave but she stopped when one of the Orkish barrels in the corner moved.

Her mind raced through the possibilities and concluded it must be nothing.

She was wrong.

Barrel punctured outwards as dozens of rounds came from inside. The dim sound of confined dakka fire created a distinct sound.

A guardsmen beside Hilaa got shot in the neck and made a gurgling sound as his blood filled his lungs. He collapsed.

Before Hilaa manage to shout a warning, bullets ripped into two more guardsmen.

"Orks!" Hilaa managed to shout.

Ork decided to shed his hiding place and threw the hollowed tin barrel over his head, revealing himself.

It was a Kommando with a shoota, he fired a full burst at the guardsmen covering the trenches dropping three of them.

Two, fast reflexed guardsmen were already firing at the Kommando but missing horribly.

Hilaa crouched and aimed down the sights. She was on open ground and had to make herself as low as possible.

As she was firing her lasgun she also pressed her micro-vox-bead to the gun's stock and activated it.

"Ambush! Ambush! Orks inside the trenches!" she yelled.

"Where are you? We are coming there." came in Gundal's voice, it was filled with worry.

"I'm okay. Keep your position and survive." she replied.

"No can do, ma'am." said Gundal.

Hilaa snapped off two rounds at the Ork, missing one and grazing the shoulder with the other.

Two guardsmen had lunged at the Ork with their bayonets stabbing but the Ork shot one at point blank range and deflected the other's clumsy attack with the barrel of his shoota.

He stabbed the guardsmen in the neck with his own spike-like bayonet fixed into the barrel of his shoota.

Hilaa heard screaming behind her and snapped her neck to see the commotions. Her heart burned with fear as she saw two greenskin Kommandos chopping down guardsmen with their choppas.

One of them shot a fleeing guardsmen with his slugga and roared. His slugga had a pipe stuck to the end of it, it was questionable that whether the pipe muffled the sound or not.

These Orks had brown camo-paint on their faces, it was smeared squig dung. They also had mismatching goggles either worn over their eyes or lifted to their foreheads. They carried knife-like choppas rather than the norm axe-like choppas seen on other Orks.

They also wore vests with many pockets on them which were also camoed with squig crap.

One of the Kommandos spotted Hilaa and recognized her as a leading officer.

She turned and fired a full burst at the oncoming Ork. She managed a chest and a leg hit but the Ork was unfazed in his attack.

Hilaa ducked under the swinging choppa and rolled. She unsheathe her own combat knife and held it in a down-handed grip as she vedged her arm to plant the barrel of the lasgun on it. She fired at the Ork calmer this time and managed to land a head wound that staggered the beast.

Some other guardsmen attacked the Kommando and stabbed him on the back with a bayonet.

Ork grunted and back handed the guardsmen sending him to the trench floor.

Bullet impacts rose around Hilaa and she had a grim realisation that the Kommando with the shoota had killed the guardsmen he was fighting with and started spraying again.

She jumped behind a crate to cover from the random dakka rounds. While she was taking cover the Kommando with the choppa had done killing the guardsmen that backstabbed him.

Hilaa felt guilt deep down inside her as she bargained his life for her own. It was replaced with terrible horror again as the red beady eyes of the Kommando snapped at Hilaa again. The Ork charged and Hilaa grabbed for her lasgun, his ice cold realisation she found out that the lasgun dropped as he jumped for cover. She had no time to fetch it. Instead she pulled out her sidearms and fired the laspistol on her assailant.

"Die you misevolved piece of crap!" she shouted gritting her teeth and fired.

She missed two shots but the third landed right on the eye. Ork howled in pain as he held onto his cauterised eye.

Hilaa didn't gave the Ork time to recover and fetched her lasgun. She fired a full burst landing two shots at the Ork. Kommando toppled over.

She finished him by stabbing the fixed bayonet deep into the Kommando's other eye.

Ork was blinded but still alive, he swung his oversized hand with the hope of hitting Hilaa.

Hilaa felt the dirt nails touching her cheek as she dodged the attack by bending backwards. She fired two rounds into the Ork's skull and dropped it.

She was panting hard and ran a hand over her forehead to get off the sweat.

Her guardsmen had put down the Kommando with the shoota after losing four men to it.

She looked right and saw the last Kommando staring at her with a slugga in his hand.

"Youz pay fer dis, ya dang 'umie." the Ork said and pulled the trigger.

Roaring, Gundal slammed into the slugga and directed the shot away.

Gundal slammed the butt of his lasgun onto the Kommando's wrist to disarm him of the slugga but the Ork was strong and the blow was totally ineffective.

Gundal looked up at the Orks face in shock when he realised his move had failed. Ork backhanded Gundal at the side of his head and sent him crashing into the ground.

Kommando turned to Gundal and towered over him.

Adamab was behind the Kommando and shot at the back of his leg with lasgun that was not his, his plasma gun was strapped onto his back.

Ork dropped to one knee. Gundal rolled away from the Ork and got up, he had his combat knife in hand.

"Let's carve you up and good, green." he said brandishing his knife in front of him.

Ork swung at Gundal but he was too slow. Gundal ducked under the incoming blow and slashed across the Ork's arm drawing blood.

A deep gash has been opened in the Ork's arm by human standarts but the Kommando didn't even cared, he fired his slugga at Gundal.

A shot grazed Gundal's arm as he jumped sideways out off the bullet's path.

"Shoot him with the plasma!" shouted Hilaa at Abamad.

"It overheated!" replied Adamab firing his lasgun at the Ork.

Ork returned fire with his slugga and missed Adamab.

Hilaa joined in on the fight by firing her lasgun at the Kommando, she managed a lucky shot that blew the barrel off the slugga, disabling it.

She also scored several shots that burned into the Ork's flesh but Ork was still being resilient.

His flesh had burned and melted on itself where he was shot by the lasguns, he had blood streaks on his arms that now coagulated thanks to the fungus properties of the Orkoid metabolism.

Ork discarded the useless slugga and attacked Adamab with his choppa, guardsmen turned to run.

Thankfully Kommando was limping from his leg wound and wasn't able to chase down Adamab.

Seeing his pursuer not able to catch up, Adamab stopped and discarded the lasgun. He unstrapped his plasma gun and pushed the activation stud.

Plasma gun remained silent and dead.

"Come on." he told his gun as he pushed again, no return, he wanted to throw the damn weapon to the ground but then remembered the Litany of Unjamming.

"Spirits of the Machine-God..." he looked at the stumbling Ork and his heart raced, his mind fought to remember the litany before the Ork reached him.

"..., aid your servant and-and free his weapons..."

"Run, lady. Run!" shouted Gundal but Adamab was stuck in place.

"...so he may use it to break his..." damn it, he forgot the last word, the last damned... "...foes!" he concluded.

He hit the button and the plasma gun came alive as it's magnetic accelerator glow blue with inner plasma-fire.

"Die, alien." Adamab said and fired.

Plasma round incinerated the Ork's entire upper body.

What remained was two legs slumped over in awkward angles and boiled body parts mixed together. They clogged as they unheated like a green, red and black soup.

"That was close." he commented.

"Sure it was, but at least, Sergeant is safe." said Gundal as he puffed the dirt off his pants.

Hilaa checked in on her squad sergeants and learned that the Kommandos had caused a major havoc, killing many. But they were put down like the beast they are.

"More deaths." she said to herself.

She was about to order her guardsmen to move out but she caught a glimpse of the med-station and saw many of the wounded were killed by the marauding Kommandos or misplaced shots.

Among the dead was Yakira, apparently she wanted to get up but her stitches blew and she bleed out. Even the defenceless was not free from the violence of the alien.

Hilaa dropped her gaze, she didn't wanted to see anymore. Her tears broke free and one rolled down her cheek.

"You okay?" came in Gundal with lasgun in hand.

She smeared her hand on her cheek and got rid of the tear before turning to face him.

"Yeah, let's move out. We still got a battle to fight."

* * *

"We are coming at the trenches, Yoel, keep those Orks dead." said Zeevka.

"Will do." came in Yoel's voice over the tank-intervox.

A chattering sound filled inside the tank over the growling engine sound as the frontal heavy bolter fired.

Bolt rounds blew apart the trench wall and pushed the Orks inside to cover.

A grenade landed near Duty Unending and exploded.

"What was that?" came in Kalam's voice, the driver of the Unending.

"Just a nade, keep on driving." said Zeeka.

"You sure there are no mines here? Or orks with rocket launchers." pressed Kalam.

"I am sure. The Orks are vile beasts, they don't understand such subtle things. Cut the chatter and keep on peddling." replied Zeevka.

Ork big shoota fire peppered at the front hull.

"Several Orks defending up ahead." said Chava eyes over the gunner-visor.

"Fire." ordered Zeevka.

"Away!" Chava said and the tank shook.

Ahead of them rose a dust cloud as Orks were torn apart by the explosive shell.

Zeevka punched in the division wide vox frequency and grabbed the wired vox-bead.

"This is Unending, all Russ move ahead and kill those greens that bug us. Keep sharp for anything." he said.

"They have no tanks, this is one ready ride, chief." came in commander Mayta's voice.

She was the commander of Land Afar. The future glory girl of the division next to Archer. Her tank, Land Afar was young just as she was, young and inexperienced. Eager for action and stunts. Also she was the second in command of Zeevka in the Benet Strike tank group.

"Keep it cool, Mayta. I don't want anything unnecessary." Zeevka warned.

"Yes, sir." she said mockingly with her young and hopeful voice.

"I'll keep her safe, chief." came in Zafrir's voice.

Zafrir was a huge guy, Zeevka have no idea how he even fit on the command chair of his tank, Emperor's Bridge. He was always calm and reserved. Zafrir worked on bridge repairs back on Naphtal, one of the most dangerous jobs one can have. The powerful winds or the waves could knock a men into the merciless waves. It took a saint of a men to be able to stay calm when the world is roaring around you.

"Move in formation Benet Strike, we are coming up on some dug-outs." warned Zeevka.

"I see Orks." reported driver Kalam.

Zeevka opened up his hatch and peered outside.

There were several groups of Orks ahead. They looked like just random mobs scattered around but Zeevka knew they were much more.

"Tank hunters." he sneered.

"What?" asked Kalam.

"All Lemans be warned, we have tank hunters up ahead, show no mercy. Bolt them down." Zeevka said into the vox.

Benet Strike had the forward position where Iron Yoodan was to the left and Arav Break flanking them from the right.

The division moved on a vedge formation. Nice Leman Russ variants were more than enough to quell any Ork attack but the sneaking anti-tank weapons were sinister weapons.

Three Ork were hiding in a ditch and started firing with their shootas. One of them rose over the cover without any thought of self-preservation and fired his rokkit launcha.

Rokkit his Unending's frontal armour and exploded violently.

"What was that?" squealed loader Shumel.

"Rockets, damned Orks have rockets!" said driver Kalam.

Yoel opened fire on the Orks and butchered two of them with the heavy bolter.

"Lead, Orks are appearing all over the place." reported Mayta scanning ahead with her magnoculars.

Land Afar fired it's frontal lascannon and vaporized another Orks carrying a rokkit launcha.

Emperor's Bridge burst fired it's heavy bolter pinning several squads of the Orks.

"Nine-, we got a gathering. Five Orks, at least two busters with them." said Zafrir.

"Take it out." ordered Zeevka.

Bridge's battle cannon roared and the group of Orks exploded to pieces. Limbs and scrap parts falling onto the dusty ground.

"Out." said Zafrir.

"Good one." replied Zeevka, he braced holding at the rails beside his command chair and Unending shook.

"Lihk." reported Chava missing her shot.

"Fire again." ordered Zeevka rising out of the hatch to use the Moss pattern heavy stubber.

He grabbed the grip and fixed his shoulder at the stock, he slammed the gun at it's side, both turning the safety off and making sure the magazine was fixed in place. The 20 round detachable mag-box was known to dislodge under stress. A cheap gun, but works in all conditions.

He aimed down the sights and found some Orks snooping out their heads from their covers.

Stubber fired five shots, each shot slamming at Zeevka's shoulder like a beast. One Ork was shot in the head and other were forced into cover. Yoel fired on the same group of Orks but his bullets went wide.

"Away!" came in Chava's shout and Zeevka shook violently as the turret blew it's load.

Shot was on the mark and the Orks he shot at was no more. A crater remained where was once a combat-ditch.

Three rockets streak past them, one of them went wide, another slammed their the flank off their hull and bounced off. Last one his Land Afar in the front armour and exploded.

"Afar, report, Afar!" voxed Zeevka dropping back into the cover of the turret.

"Surface detonation. We're okay." came in Mayta's voice.

Land Afar fired both it's weapons at the possible perpetrators of the attack. Zeevka saw the lascannon go wide and the shell falling short of the Ork position.

"Check your aim, Afar." warned Zeevka.

"I know." came in Mayta's angry voice.

Land Afar fired again, shell slammed into the trench wall and blew a huge chunk of it up into the air, Ork body parts was among it.

"Land-warping-Afar." Mayta cheered.

Emperor's Bridge fired it's cannon at another Ork position to their right but the shot went wide, blowing apart a nearby dug-in instead.

"We are almost at the trenchline, keep sharp. Orks are more dangerous up close. Kill anyone that looks like they're carrying explosives." ordered Zeevka.

Only few metres had left to the first trenchline.

Orks popped out of the trenchline and started firing on the tanks with their shootas. Glancing bullets made dull thumping sounds inside the hull.

Yoel sprayed the Orks in full auto, killing at least fire.

Emperor's Bridge also opened up with it's heavy bolter killing several.

Zeevka did not rise from his command chair before the thudding shots were silenced.

He rose up and heard a whuzzing sound flying over their head. A shell flew above them popping out his ears.

It flew ahead of them and slammed right into a make-shift Ork bunker. Explosion blew skywards as a ball of rising flame. Burning and dying Orks scattered outside screaming.

Zeevka turned his head to the direction of the fire and with no suprise he saw Archer with it's barrel smoking.

"Watch it, will you." he growled into the vox.

"You weren't firing on the hard-target, so I did." replied officer Zifor of the Archer.

"We were getting right on that." said Zeevka.

"Too late." mocked Zifor.

Zeevka slammed the vox into it's housing and cut the line.

"Easy." said gunner Chava.

"Damn, pompous asswipe." Zeevka swore.

"Sir!" warned Chava.

Zeevka just growled rising again from the hatch and grabbed the heavy stubber.

"Keep sharp." he voxed in.

"Affirmative." came in Mayta's voice as Land Afar fired it's lascannon at some Orks trying to get away from the advancing tanks.

Emperor's Bridge fired it's cannon again blowing apart the trench it had missed before.

"Understood." replied Zafrir.

Benet Strike had reached the trench and they dropped violently as their frontal tracks fell into the chasm. They grabbed the other side of the trench and pulled the heavy weight upwards.

Emperor's Bridge sunk a part of the trench and buried several Orks underneath it.

Zeevka had turned his stubber sideways and fired at an Ork trying to lob a grenade at them. He put ten rounds through the Ork before deciding to cease fire.

Grenade exploded in the trench making a short thudding sound.

Land Afar stopped at the trench and turned it's turret to it's left.

Mayta had spotted several Orks inside the trench, coming their way from the left, probably trying to attack the exposed underbelly of the iron beasts.

"Fire!" she ordered and the battle cannon roared. Shell blew apart one Ork by sheer impact force and exploded.

Land Afar didn't wait for the dust to settle and roared over the trench.

Zeevka heard the rattling rapid fire of the Exterminator autocannons to their left. Iron Yoodan led by officer Liorit had neared the trenchline and spat their deadly shots at the Orks.

Exterminator pattern Leman Russ had carried a double barrelled version of the autocannons as its turret weapon. A perfect weapon to mow down infantry, punch through soft cover and destroy light vehicles. Iron Yoodan had the advantage of rapid fire where Benet Strike had the explosive shells.

The armour division had reached the secondary trenches and the result was complete Ork massacre.

Several rokkits flew in their direction from the nearby trenches but most of them missed outright or exploded on the ground.

Yoel emptied an entire ammo-box and discarded it back towards his seat. He reached and grabbed the handle of a new one. He slid and then unhooked the clasps on it. It always excited him when he cranked up a fresh batch.

Ammo-box opened with a satisfying plink.

"Mmmm, I love that smell." he said as he always does.

Driver Kalam pushed a level on his controls "They all smell the same, you daft." he said.

"No-uh. It smells unique when they're fresh." defended Yoel.

"How can they be smell different? It's always the same thing inside." said Kalam.

"I don't know, man. They just do, alright." replied Yoel as he pulled a link out of the box and fed it into the heavy bolter.

"You don't blow those propellant dust, do you?" asked Kalam.

"Ha ha. How many times was it that you made that joke?"

"Not enough to quit your smelling the damn bolt rounds it seems." replied Kalam.

Yoel cocked the Heavy bolter and fired a short burst.

"I'm imagining as if I'm shooting at you." he grinned.

"Must be hard, Greens will never be as handsome as me." replied Kalam.

"Kalam, give me a stop. We need steady." said Zeevka.

"Yes, sir."

"There's a bunker up ahead, Chava?" prompted Zeevka.

"Spotted and ranged." replied Chava.

"Loaded." said Shumel the loader.

"Fire!"

"Away!"

Duty Unending's cannon roared as the tank rose a little.

Shell exploded outside the Ork bunker, it was painted a mix of dark purple and green. One of it's frontal walls collapsed outwards, leaving the metal wires behind.

Land Afar fired at the same target and landed the shell inside he bunker, blowing it apart.

"Good shot!" approved Zafrir.

"This is too easy. Bunkers and cowardly Orks." replied Mayta.

"Not enough glory for you?" asked Zafrir.

"You know me." replied Mayta.

"Cut it. There is still more Orks inside the trenches, I don't want a lucky shot to disable any of us." snapped Zeevka.

"Yes, papa." replied Mayta.

"Yes, sir." voxed Zafrir.

Kannon fire landed around them spraying Unending with scorched dirt.

"Ork guns! Somewhere up ahead." voxed Zeevka alarmed.

"I see them. Three ork guns, taking the shot." replied Archer.

Vanquisher battle cannon lobbed a perfectly aimed explosive shell over the trenchline and exploded one of the Big gun Kanons.

Gretchin manning the Kannon scattered for cover as they heard the whistle of the shell. Out of the five crew only one survived the blast.

"On target." replied Archer.

Two other gretchin manned big gunz were still firing on the Benet Strike.

Explosions blew huge chunks upwards but luckily the grots had terrible aim. One shot landed atop the Emperor's Bridge but glanced off it's turret before exploding.

The tank shook but the damage was only superficial, side of the turret and the top of the hull had bent and top plating but the tank and the crew was unfazed.

Zeevka spotted the big gunz and ordered a mass firing of his squad.

Three battle cannons roared at one of the big gun. One round went wide but the other two was near enough to damage the weapon and to kill the crew.

Division charged ahead moving over the trenches. Most Orks started to flee under the tank assault and the frontal guns mowed them down mercilessly.

"Lord Ioras we broke through, the Ork has scattered like the roaches they are. The secondary trenches are ours." reported Zeevka into the vox.

"Understood advance towards the tetriary but do not engage the fortress." came in Ioras's voice with a roaring chainsword in the background.

"You heard the lord, own the land, division." said Zeevka proudly.

"So easy." repeated Mayta again as her tank lobbed another shell at the forwards trenches.

"Form a cordon, no Orks can counter-charge on our..." said Zeevka.

"Of course they can't we are the Naphtali armour." boasted Mayta.

"What is it, Zeevka?" Zafrir asked, noticing the silence of the Lieutenant.

"Scope to the Ork fortress. The gates..." said Zeevka.

"...is opening." finished Zafrir looking through his magnoculars.

The wide dark purple gates opened groaning on their axis. Behind them came out rolling Ork vehicles in number.

"Armour, Ork armour, we have hostiles coming from the Ork encampment." voxed Mayta division-wide.

"Lord Ioras, Ork armour approaching." voxed Zeevka.

"How many?"

"Um-one two...twenty four." said Zeevka.

There was silence for a moment.

Zeevka thought if the Astartes would leave them if things get rough and go on about their mission.

"You have the permission to engage, Lieutenant. Destroy the Orks armour." said Ioras.

"Yes, lord." replied Zeevka cutting the link.

"Easier said than done." he mumbled to himself.

From the opened gates came out twenty-four Ork TinTanks. They carried Kannons on their turrets and had frontal and sponson big shootas. Their tracks were made lower and did not span the entire hull like the Lemans did. The front and the flank armour were made straight upwards only bending to 45 degrees at the corners, giving it a boxy shape. Turret itself was a circular plating with a straight roof. The tank was designed for one purpose, haul the kannon to combat and fire.

* * *

Ork Tintanks roared forwards as the Naphtali moved into position. Now that the secondary trenches were completely under Imperial control they had the chance to regoup and take a breather.

Naphtali tanks held the middle point while the Space Marines and the Spahkii were on the right flank. Balharethi and Naphtali guardsmen united under one banner and held the left flank.

Ahead was the tertiary Ork trenchline. But it was more armoured than the last two. It had four main bunkers and numerous gun-pits. The amount of shoota on that line would make any infantry officer shiver. Luckily the tanks were a final solution to the problem. If they survived the oncoming tanks. Ork tanks had cheap and useless armour compared to the mighty Leman Russ tanks. They were bristled with a trio of shootas on each flank and the front, similar to the Leman Russ design. Orks were clearly 'inspired' by the superior Leman Russ tanks.

"Move into position and don't let those tanks through." ordered Ioras.

"Do we have artillery support?" asked Aaron.

"This far? No way, I don't want to get blown by my own side." replied Zeevka.

"No, Captain, this battle is ours only. Give those rolling scrap piles a trip to the warp." said Ioras.

Naphtali heavy weapon squads had passed over the no-man's-land safely and now were deploying among the guardsmen as they speak.

"We are to assist the Naphtali in the effort, yes?" asked Malik.

"Right, colonel. Keep with Aaron, he had command." said Ioras.

"Understood." replied Malik indifferent.

Death of Gazam at the hands of the Commissar didn't swing his mood in either direction. He felt a satisfaction in his heart but seeing the Ork armour, his mind told him more men would be better.

Aaron's men were deploying rocket launchers and autoguns to deter the Ork tanks from rolling over them. While the Space Marines were trusting in their own capabilities rather than heavy armour, which they lacked.

"We are not prepared for this." said Iulius.

"We make due with what we got." replied Ioras.

Horatus snorted "It doesn't matter, we will rip them from their tin cans and slaughter them."

Brother Grilleo of the Lions looked at Horatus "I'm with you brother, a Space Marine will never fear the wretched Orks."

Horatus grinned at Julius "See? You should learn a thing or two from our brother here." he said.

Julius ignored Horatus' mockery and turned to Ioras "So, what's the plan?".

"Up until now..." started Ioras, waving a hand at the carnage behind them. Dozens of Orks were butchered by the Astartes and Stormtrooper combined.

"...we only faced the scraps. Now we face the bone. We will disperse into three men groups and hide in..."

"Hide?" shouted Grilleo.

"Let him finish." warned Renon, his Beta Sergeant.

Grilleo was irritated but kept his silence.

"...we will hide in these ambush points and grab any tank that comes too close. Achagon, Iulius and Cussax will remain behind and harass the Orks from afar, drawing them in."

"I like the sound of that." cheered Grilleo.

"Julius and Herean with me. Horatus takes Fextus and Deciaci." said Ioras.

Ioras looked at Renon for confirmation, he wasn't going to disrespect the marine by assigning his own men.

"We will split into two groups and be right beside you." Renon said.

"Emper..." started Ioras.

"What about us?" came Jeliha's voice.

"Do we, the puny guardsmen, have the right to fight alongside the oh-so-mighty-astartes?" he asked mockingly.

Ioras got used to the sneering face of this man "You still have ammo on that thing?" he nodded to Bruskia 'Delivery'.

Bruskia lifte his missile launcher onto his shoulder as if to emphasize his point "Sure, do. Didn't fire her much anyway." he said.

"You are to distrupt any tanks that we might have missed." said Ioras.

"So you're giving us the scraps." said Jeliha.

"They're all scraps, Captain." replied Ioras.

"Fine, we will be sticking to your ass then." Jeliha said throwing his spent Lho-stick away.

* * *

One of the Ork kannons fired blowing a chuck of earth away from Duty Unending.

"Out of range." reported driver Kalam.

"I can see that." said Zeevka.

He looked at tanks, trying to find a weak spot where a battle cannon might punch through.

"They're terribly constructed, lot's of weld lines and meshed plating." he said.

"Their tracks are low." said Chava.

"It is, but they're open on the side."

"So is ours." pointed Chava.

"Well, I think you might want to tell that to Leman Russ himself." replied Zeevka.

"Leman Russ didn't designed these tanks." said Chava her forehead wrinkling in a mocking expression.

"Then complain to Mars."

"I will be sure to write a letter of complaint." she joked.

Vox whistled and Zeevka grabbed the bead.

"Zeevka here, over."

A robotic whizzing sound came over the vox "Lieutenant, might I suggest that you let the infantry have the fight so that we may spare any unnecessary casualties." said Techpriest Nuzilliad.

"Infantry against tanks? The casualties would be enourmous." said Zeevka.

"I meant the tank casualties. Despite the sentimental loss the fighting flesh troopers are easier to replace than our precious tanks."

"You-" said Zeevka, he was angry but couldn't find an answer to give against this ridiculous talk.

"I merely calculated the probability of survival for your division against the opposition and decided that the risk was unwarranted for."

"You-you calculated what?"

"The casualties probabilities." replied Nuzilliad.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"It means the number of tanks are to be destroyed due to this engagement." replied Nuzilliad, his voice emotionless despite the subject.

"I'm not sure I want to know." said Zeevka running a hand through his hair.

"I think you should, being the commander of the division."

"Hit me."

"Our of the nine Leman Russ tanks you have, only three is to survive the coming engagement."

"You are a warping piece of malfunc-"

"Now, now, Lieutenant. I merely deal in numbers and report the results."

Zeevka put his head onto the tank's turret.

"What is the probability?" he asked.

"Eighty-five per-cent." replied Nuzilliad expressionless.

"Eighty-fi-" said Zeevka.

To his luck the Techpriest was on a different frequency and no one on the division registered this talk.

"So, would you consider your options again?" asked Nuzilliad.

"You know what I think? I think that you are piece of malfunctioning piece of crap. No one is going to die. We are the Naphtali." said Zeevka rising his voice.

"I take it that you insult me personally, however I have no personal connections to the matter which-"

Zeevka cut the link.

He looked at the coming Ork tanks, rising dust behind them.

"Emperor Protects." he said and slammed the hatch close.

* * *

"Five hundred!" shouted Kalam, he pushed the acceleration stick forward.

"Keep it steady." said Zeevka.

"I am, just give me the word."

"Four!" shouted Kalam.

Ork column had divided into three parts, two flanking units were aiming to crush the opposition from the sides while the main flank, still fifteen tanks, clashed with the Imperials.

Tintanks fired at them but their range fell short and caused numerous explosions on the dirt.

Archer had no such problem. It's vanquisher cannon roared as it jetted the AP shell onwards.

Diamentine tipped AP round slammed onto the lead tank, a huge gap was opened in it's front armour.

"First blood!" announced Zifor, commander of the Archer.

Zeevka could hear the tank crew cheer over the vox.

Ork tank, despite the massive gap on it kept rolling forwards.

"Spoke to soon." said Zeevka.

"What?"

"That thing's still coming."

"Yehosh, load! Now!" shouted Zifor.

"In!" shouted the sweaty loader Yehosh.

"Fire!"

"Out!" shouted gunner Akiba of the Archer and the Vanquisher cannon roared once more.

TinTank blew apart as the AP round punctured one of it's shell storage.

"Warping-first-warping-blood!" said Zifor.

Zeevka sighed.

"In range!" announced Kalam.

"-by the mercy of thy Emperor, we are-" were mumbling Chava to herself keeping an eye on the target-finder.

"Fire!" shouted Zeevka.

"Away."

Battle cannon roared and the shell zipped forwards, it whizzed over the Tintanks and slammed one in the turret.

Tintank's turret blew apart rising a huge column of grey cloud.

"Good shot, Chava." complemented Zeevka.

As Shumel was loading another high-yield explosive shell into the breach, Chava lifted her gaze from the targeting-visor and looked at Zeevka.

"I missed." she said.

Zeevka's face was confused for a second.

"Well there is so many to shoot at, good job anyway." he said.

"Emperor was on our side." she said slamming her eye into the visor.

"And that."

"Load!" came Shumels strong voice.

"Spot, three hundred, two clicks left." said Zeevka looking through his command visor.

"Spotted."

"Fire."

Unending lifted it's frontal tracks as the gun fired. Emperor's Bridge and Land Afar followed suit.

Three shots zipped at the TinTanks, one landed in a bad angle and glanced upwards like a stone on water and missed.

Another pierced through one turret and killed the Ork commander inside, the shell misfired and lodged into the Ork's corpse.

Last one punched through one of the welding points and crushed the weak point inwards, puncturing the tank. Shell exploded violently blowing apart the turret and sending it metres high into the air.

Rest of the Tintanks kept moving forward firing their kannon turrets, oblivious to their brethren's demise.

A round slammed onto Unending's front armour and exploded.

"We're hit." cried gunner Yoel.

"Calm down, it didn't get through, you wouldn't be screaming about it if it were." said Zeevka.

"In!" came Shumel.

"Out!"

Turret shook.

"It missed." said Kalam.

"Mettav." swore Zeevka.

"In!"

"Out."

"On target, we got a burner." announced Zeevka.

Targeted Tintanks caught fire and exploded a second later, it's ammo overheating.

Archer scored another kill, hitting right on mark despite the uneven terrain.

"Let's equal the numbers out." said Zeevka.

Mayta's frontal gunner fired his lascannon blowing the tracks off a Tintank. Ork armour came to a grinding halt and fired it's turret as if in defiance.

Beside Archer, Heaving Giant and Track Breaker fired their battlecannon and complemented the attack with their frontal lascannons.

One of the lasrounds punctured a fuel line and turned the Tintank into a metalic burning tomb for the Ork crew. One of the krew managed to jump out before the inferno grabbed him.

He was killed by one of the spatting sponson shoota of another Tintank rolling behind it.

Ork had terrible aim but now they were closing in and their aim started to get better.

Emperor's Brigde got it's frontal bolter blown and the gunner died with it.

One of the shots blew a sponson off Land Afar and another rocked the turret so hard that Mayta hit her head onto the interior.

"I'm okay." she said holding the bleeding wound beside her head.

"Take care of David." she said dismissing the gunner as she tried to help her.

"He is gone." gunner said.

"Oh."

"Afar, what's your status?" came in Zeevka's voice over the vox.

"We lost our sponson gunner but rest of us is okay." she replied.

"Ork attacks are getting..." a loud banging noise filled the vox, Mayta realised the sound of shell hitting armour and held her breath.

She never said this to his face but she saw Zeevka as a father figure, her father that she never had.

If something had happened to him she didn't know how to react. This was war. Any second now he could die, any second.

"...mettavlav Orks are rising up the stakes. Destroy the ones ahead, Mayta." Zeevka ordered.

"Yes, sir." she snapped then roared for her loader to fresh in another one.

Two seconds later Land Afar fired at the Orks, blowing a shoota sponson apart.

Ork Tintanks were firing indiscriminately, each firing their trio of shootas without a concern for aim. Noise was all that mattered, enough noise to make the fight worthy. And what a worthy fight was this. Tanks weren't the biggest deal for the Orks. Many Orks saw those who prefer the closed, noisy and smelling as misfits. Who would prefer the good old choopa in hand, screaming out at your enemies while feeling their hot blood on your green skin. Feeling the thudding of shoota in your hand while the noise deafens you.

But the tank krews were mostly mad, they loved the stinking insides of the grizzly tanks. As they rumbled onward and make you hit your head all over the place. Obviously Orks never bothered with stupid things like suspension, who needs such a useless thing when you can weld two more shootas in place. Ork krews even bet teeth on how many raptures their heads will have when the fighting is done. Usually the commander won, due to sitting in the turret. He had the chance of a rapture each time the gun fired, slamming him in the head.

Tanks were only a hundred metre away now. Point blank range for the armour.

Ork tanks fired first, despite their crude designs the overeager loaders kept the guns ready in a steady pace. Where the machination lacked, the efficiency is restored by the tenacity of the Orks themselves.

The close range meant the Exterminator autocannons excelled. Promised Home and Unbroken Faith closed in on one of the Tintanks and started firing.

One after the other massive autorounds slammed into the tank. After ten seconds of firing, there were seven punctures and a dozen glances on the armour.

Tintank moved forwards for a brief second before coming to a halt. It's crew was torn apart by the ricocheting bullets and pieces of metal.

Never Ending targeted another Tintank that was trying to flank. It fired it's Eradicator Nova Cannon but missed. A huge explosion and a subsequent heat release hazed the distance.

Orks returned fire, glancing a round off Never Ending's hull.

In response crazy commander of the tank, Hadar rose from the hatch and despite all the danger around he started firing his heavy stubber at the Ork tank.

The rounds were totally ineffective but once the gun was dry, Hadar was satisfied and dropped into the turret, closing the hatch behind him.

"Watch out, you got one of the left." cried Zeevka onto the vox.

"I see it, I see it." replied Zafrir.

Ork tanks blew a chunk out of Emperor's Bridge right flank.

"We got hit, smoke filled the space." said Zafrir coughing.

"Don't get out, use the masks, we will cordon you otherwise Ork fire will kill you." Zeevka said.

He was about to order other tanks to clear around the Emperor's Bridge, but another Ork tank fired at close range and punctured a round into the driver slit of the front armour.

Emperor's Bridge blew apart in a great fireball, it's metal pieces shredding the paint of Duty Unending.

"No!" came in Mayta's voice and Zeevka slammed a hand to his command chair.

"Chava, blow that bastard apart." he growled.

Turret turned towards the Tintank that finished off the Bridge and planted a shell inside it. Explosion blew sideways and tore the entire flank outwards, spilling Ork dead and metalic parts all around.

Arav Break was close now. Archer missed a shot as his companions also failed to land a killing blow. Lasblasts fizzled towards the Orks without any hit registering.

A shell glanced off Unending's armour and another exploded beside the tank, denting and scraping it.

Chava returned fire but the shell glanced off a bad angle, zipping upwards as a yellow streak.

Promised Home and Unbroken Faith chewed up another TinTank with their Exterminator autocannons.

Never Ending managed to hit his last target, the shell exploded outwards but minor penetration on the hull and the subsequent heat haze was enough to set off the Ork shells.

Commander Hadar cheered over the vox as a huge explosion rocketed skywards.

"Eat that, green scum." he shouted.

A shell hit the flank armour of Never Ending rocking the tank. Thankfully the shell was a dud and didn't went off, despite lodging itself into the armour.

Promised Home started firing it's rapid firing autocannons at the attacker. Ork kannon was scraped and damaged beyond repair under the hail of the autorounds.

Orks inside didn't care and loaded another shell into the deformed turret. Shell lodged inside the turret meshing in with the bend metal.

The explosion from the pin contained inside the barrel and pumped the entire pressured air into the turret, boiling the commander on his chair.

Promised Home kept firing destroying a shoota and then a sponson. Never Ending fired on to Tintank and exploded it's left tracks.

The tank was out of fighting.

From their left was coming four Tintanks. Naphtali infantry started firing their heavy weapons on the tank. Autocannons mostly missed but two of the rockets hit home and took a Tintank out of commision. It's turret and entire frontal armour was scrap metal, it wouldn't able to move because of the bent runway. Ork crew left their vehicle and started running.

Other two Tintanks fired on the Iron Yoodan.

One of the shots ricochet off Promised Home's flank as it wheeled to show it's front armour. The other shot was a lucky one and lodged itself into the neck of the turret before detonating. The explosion blew the turret upwards and the shock killed the commander outright. Rest of the crew was dazed but okay. However the tank's infrastructure was badly damaged, crew tested it out by trying to manoeuvre which broke one of the tracks, forcing it into a derailment.

"Leave the tank, that's an order!" shouted Liorit to the crew.

Crew complied and started to run away towards the Imperial side.

One of them was shot by a shoota round and dropped dead.

Another Tintank flanking from the left was shot by a missile and lost it's turret. Autocannon round punctured into it's front armour and killed most of the crew.

"Fire on that target!" shouted Aaron as he pointed at the downed tank.

Heavy weapon squads spent half an autocannon clip to the tank before hearing the cease fire command.

"Loose another on the number two." ordered Aaron.

Three missile teams loaded and aimed their rocket launchers. Rockets streak away, one missed, arching away onto the sky. One hit the tank in the front and blew the frontal shoota. Last one followed it's kin and slammed into the weakened front armour, punctured and exploded inside. A huge fireball rose as Ork ammunition exploded afterwards.

"Good job!" said Aaron "now turn those guns towards the bunkers."

"Thank you Captain." said Zeevka into the vox.

His forebead was wet with sweat, not because the tank was hot. In truth it was but the crew got used to it. His sweat came from stress. They had lost two of their numbers and there were still active enemies.

This day did not turned out the way he wanted it to be.

He slammed open his hatch and let the cool air get in.

"What are you doing?" asked Chava without turning.

"Getting some air."

"Are you mad? It's raining bullets out there. Close that hatch now!" she scolded.

"Keep firing you damsel in arms." he said rising from his chair.

He pulled the spent ammo casing from the heavy stubber and dropped it towards the hull, he placed the fresh one he brought up and cocked the gun.

There was an Ork commander outside his tank, screaming something and pointing towards the Unending.

He aimed down the sights and fired a burst, then again and again until the ammo ran dry.

Ork commander slumped back onto his command chair with a broken skull and split brains.

Zeevka ducked inside the turret as the shootas aimed for him specifically.

Pinging rounds rained on the turret harmlessly.

"What did I told you?" scolded Chava.

"You see that one, over there?" Zeevka pointed.

"Yes."

"Kill it."

"Out!"

Tintank exploded it's hull dropped sideways as the force of the explosion rocked it. It kept burning with black smoke rising.

A shell exploded beside Unending.

"How bad?" Zeevka asked, feeling that they were running out of luck.

"We lost a track." informed Shumel.

"Damn it, we are stuck."

Zeevka grabbed the vox-bead and dialled that frequency he never wanted to dial.

"Techpriest, we lost a track. We need to be towed."

"If only you would-" began Nuzilliad.

"Just get here!"

* * *

Ork tanks were closing from the right flank at Naphtali armour.

"Ork commander spotted." reported Achagon, almost invisible in his camo-cloak. He only managed to get enough camo-netting for half his armour. One part over the weapon and the other streched over his head, shoulders and backpack vents. He was positioned prone inside a dug-in that hid his lower body.

Beside him was the prone figure of Spahkii sniper, Henrietta.

"Hold and wait for my signal." voxed Ioras.

The rest of the Space Marines were positioned closer to the tanks, they hid in trenches waiting for the tanks to close in.

Without heavy weapons Astartes would be no use from distance.

Jeliha positioned both his stormtrooper squads in support of the marines. Only one among the stormtroopers have a missile launcher.

"Hold back and target for the turrets, Delivery." said Jeliha.

"Yes, Stoic. I know." Bruskia 'Delivery' replied, checking again to make sure the missile fit in place.

"Look one of the tanks got bogged." pointed Zenum at Duty Unending.

"They're dead meat I tell ya." Nurmol commented.

"Shut it, I don't care what the blue-boys are doing with their lives. Be ready for action." Jeliha said.

They all heard the rumbling track sound of the tanks closing in.

TinTanks fired their kannons at the Naphtali armour managing to hit one, blowing a frontal gun.

Another shot blew at the dozer blade of the bogged tank.

"We're under fire." came in Zeevka's voice to Ioras' helmet-vox.

"Hold on." voxed Ioras back.

The tanks rolled beside the trenches they were hiding in, two of them passing over them, dropping dirt over their armour.

"Take it." ordered Ioras.

Achagon already had the crosshair on the Ork commander.

He fired in a loud BANG, startling Henrietta.

From the distance it looked like a red mist appeared over the Ork commander's head. Then the Ork arched backwards, still inside the turret-hatch as if trying to stretch his back.

Corpse of the commander still dangled atop the tank as it came towards them.

"Open fire!" ordered Ioras and the once calm trenches filled with action.

Bruskia rose from the trench shouldering his launcher and put the missile at a nearby turret. Turret exploded and shifted sideways as the tank kept coming.

Shootas opened up on the stormtrooper's position, rising puffing dust where they fell.

Henrietta took a shoot at the same tank managing to hit through the visor slit in front of the armour.

Tintank came to a halt before the trench but the shootas were still firing.

Zenum and Nurmol rose and fired at the frontal shoota, disabling it with their hellguns. Tank was dead meat.

Bruskia fired directly at the driver's visor slit and managed to put the rocket inside the tank.

They all ducked as sharp scrap metal rained around them, tank's frontal armour had blown outwards and the crew died from the explosion but the structure of the tank was okay. It stood before them with black smoke rising from every orifice.

Spahkii 2nd led by Stephenson Murdock charged at one of the tanks.

They fired burst at the sponson that aimed their way and manage to weld the gun shut.

Three of them jumped beside the tank and scaled the metal plating.

Two of them manage to rise themselves up but way greeted by the slugga of the Ork commander.

Ork fired four shots into the face of stormtrooper Jugni.

Jugni's body fell back onto the dirt, bent in a disturbing way.

Laface held onto a metal bar and aimed her hellgun with one hand. She fired several shots, which two had carved into the Ork's skull.

She pulled herself up and grabbed a meltabomb from her belt. She twisted the firing pin and rose atop the hatch.

After firing a burst inside the hatch to make sure none was coming out, she dropped the load in.

She made sure to kick the hatch close

They jumped down and ran towards the trench. A second before they reached the safety of the trench, Tintank exploded.

A jetting shrapnel cut he leg and she fell into the trench, holding her wound.

Beside the disabled tank came two more Tintanks, firing their shootas at the infantry.

Luckily their kannons were pre-occupied with the Imperial Tanks.

They fired inaccurately, blowing earthen craters instead of the tank-wrecks they wished for.

Archer turned it's turret on the Tintanks, towards the right flank and blew one of them apart with an AP round.

While the tank blew up, Space Marines had already reached the other ones.

Shoota fire ricocheted off Horatus' armour plates, spraying around him with bent bullets.

Atop the Tintank came out a commander he was shooting at the marines with his slugga.

Achagon ended his efforts with a shot, blowing his head in two piece.

Horatus had reached the sponson shoota that was trying to kill him and grabbed the barrel of the gun. He squezed until the gun clogged bending the barrel inwards.

Ork did not notice this and kept firing, after the first three shots the entire barrel was clogged and the final round's ignition exploded the gun.

Horatus was not fazed from the sharp pieces of metal flying around and he jumped beside the tank to haul himself atop it.

Meanwhile Deciaci had raced to the front of the tank, he ducked under the constantly firing frontal shoota and fired at the visor slit in which he decided the driver was looking through.

Tank did not stop as the corpse of the driver kept the levers in place, keeping the tank rolling.

Deciaci rolled sideways and got out of the tank's path.

Horatus was atop the tank and he realised that the gunner Ork had dumped his commander's body and grabbed his slugga.

Ork managed to land two dangerously close rounds at Horatus' helmet but once Horatus punched the gun out of the Ork's grip.

Ork was about to lunge, but Horatus fired at his guts blowing his innards out, Ork looked at his bloody mess of a body and slumped onto the gap, still alive.

Horatus did not care about the alive Ork and dropped a prime frag into the tank from a gap beside the slumped, heavy breathing Ork.

"Enjoy." Horatus said to the dying Ork before jumping down.

Tank exploded behind him and the rising dust envelopped him.

After the black smoke and the dust had moved from wind, Horatus emerged, unscathed from the wreckage he just caused.

Simultaneously Lions were dealing with the last Tintank.

Beta Sergeant Renon, led his brothers onto the tank. He aimed and fired a burst at the sponson but missed, blowing chucks from the tank's flank armour.

His lost eye hampered his vision and distrupted his depth perception.

"Damn, I forgot about it." he angered to himself, remembering his lost eye.

"No, worries." said Brother Grilleo, gripping the barrel of the gun with a two-handed grip and pulling it outwards.

Grilleo had one hand of his broken but his enhanced body kept the pain away as he fought on.

"I need to get this fixed." he said looking at the unbending fingers at his hand as if it was some tool and not a part of him.

Two other Lion warriors had scaled the tank and dragged out the commander dropping his beside Grilleo.

"Look, who we have here." said Grilleo grinning.

He kicked the Ork back as he tried to get onto his feet.

"Stay down, alien." Grilleo said.

Ork tried to rise again and this time he managed to get a sharp knife in his hand.

Grilleo kicked the Ork in the face and stepped on his hand, crushing every bone inside.

Ork bellowed and dropped the knife but it was tenacious. Ork bit the Grilleo's leg armour with his oversized teeth, scraping the yellow paint.

"What are you doing, you beta grade alien." he said kicking the Ork away.

He looked at Renon "Sorry, I forgot." he said.

Renon shrugged "No worries."

Renon was given the title of Beta sergeant for the duration of this mission. The role of Beta Sergeant was an inferior rank to the proper rank Alpha sergeant. A Lion would get their rank by defeating the previous owner in combat, it is a glorious and honored rank. But the Beta is only given to those who rose to the rank as a temporary solution if the leading Alpha is killed or otherwise unavailable.

Lion's atop the tank had finished killing the Orks inside and dropped a grenade in.

"Lit on!" reported one of the Lion and they all started to run away from the TinTank.

Grilleo was dragging the captured Ork commander as he ran.

* * *

"I shall ease the machine's pain." came in Nuzillad descending from his dedicated Chimera transport.

"Get the tracks working." shouted Zeevka from the hatch.

"The healing of the machine cannot be hurried." said Nuzilliad signalling his servitors in a follow-and-assist protocol.

His support servitor with the servo-arm was behind his back as they trodded towards the broken Leman Russ.

The other servitor was a gun-servitor and had half his body replaced with a adaptor so that a heavy weapon and it's ammunition can be locked onto it's body.

Nuzillad preferred a heavy bolter equipped one simply because the Orks usually came in large numbers and less shooting guns would do him no good. That and he liked the rhythmic thud-thud of the bolt shells firing. Despite many in the Cult Mechanicum despised such illogical things as music and whatnots, Nuzillad wasn't able to get rid of his organic-part that still liked such things. He knew these things kept him from rising among the ranks in the Cult but he liked being stood apart from the crowd.

"That's why I'm here among the rubble of the practical and not at Altacra working in a labrofactory." he reminded himself many times.

Duty Unending's turret fired which broke him from his own thoughts.

An Ork shell landed nearby detonating a huge cloud of dirt into the sky.

"Hurry up, we got incoming." voxed Zeevka from inside the tank, the Ork shootas had forced him to duck.

Nuzillad came beside the tank and looked at the damage to the precious machine.

Shell had tore the lower tracks apart but luckily it haven't reached the main sprockets held inside the flank armour of the Leman Russ. The explosion bent and tore a small part of flank plating but thanks to it's outwards explosion the destructive force did not reach inside and killed the crew by mere pressure.

Nuzillad deduced that the shell must have landed in a side angle and hit one of the outer welding points detonating in a bad angle, if the shell had came in a right angle though...

"What is the situation, robes?" asked Zeevka.

Nuzillad ignored the name-calling "Three teeth are gone and the flanks armour is weaken, don't get hit."

"Thanks for the advice." said Zeevka snidely.

Three more Tintanks were rolling around exchanging fire with the Naphtali armour.

Now that the Unbroken Faith was gone, Promised Home and Never Ending was hard pressed with the one Tintank that was their charge.

Arav Break was still full strength and would manage to destroy the one Tintank they were facing but Zeevka wasn't sure if they wanted Archer to fire on their side with the AP rounds now that the Ork armour was at ramming distance.

The last Tintank was the adversary of Benet Strike, Mayta led the Land Afar on a duel with the Tintank but the tank evaded death so far.

As Zeevka watching the Tintank circled around Land Afar and blew a shell at it's back just above the engine housing. Luckily the angled surface deflected the shot and zipped it into the air, leaving a grey gash. Land Afar's engine choked under the impact and halted.

Zeevka had held his breath the whole scene and ordered a shot on the tank immediately.

Chava fired another shot and missed it. Shell exploded beside the Ork tank rocking it immensely. The Ork commander seeing the state Unending is in, ordered his tank forwards. He wanted to pick on the easy killings first.

Nuzilliad had managed to isolate the broken track pieces and prepared the track-bed for an insertion.

"Spirit of thy machine, let this newly delivered track be accepted by your fold and work efficiently as befitting your glory." prayed Nuzilliad as he lodged his wrench-staff into the track-bed and peered it open for insertion.

The support servitor was carrying the huge tracks with it's servo-arm and presented them to Nuzillad.

"01001001nstall them in proper order." ordered Nuzilliad in binary.

"Understood." replied the servitor without any expression and got to work.

Ork Tintank was racing towards Unending.

"Fire!" ordered Zeevka.

Chava took another shot at the oncoming tank, shell landed beside the Kannon turret and led out sparks and flames.

Zeevka watched intently expecting a huge explosion from the tank. None came.

"It misfired." stated Chava.

"Mettav ith!" swore Zeevka seeing the tank still came.

Nuzillad's gun servitor opened fire on the tank, riddling it's front armour with bolt rounds.

Ork kannon fired. Shell dived into the earth beneath the Gun-servitor's feet and exploded a dirt column upwards.

From the servitor only a torn upper body landed in several pieces.

Nuzillad did not turn to look back at his servitor's demise.

He prompted his servitor for duty schedule.

Servitor turned to him with a blank was totally oblivious to the demise of his brethren as second before.

"Failure. The tank at this elevation cannot be loaded properly. The maintenance protocol 793-gamma-4 results in failure due to..." said servitor.

"Misoiled rust-bucket." swore Nuzillad at the servitor which continued to look at him with a blank expression.

Ork Tintank had came beside them.

Nuzillad and Ork commander came eye to eye.

Nuzillad expected the Ork turret to turn and blow them apart any second now. The turret stayed looking up front away from Uneding.

Ork commander looked inside shouting something in his guttural language.

Zeevka was up on the hatch looking at the Ork commander.

"Their turret is broken." he realised.

"Their turret is broken!" he shouted a Nuzillad.

Ork commander rose up again and grabbed his twin-linked shoota and turned it towards their direction.

The gun began to spat round after round at Zeevka, disregarding the techpriest at first.

Zeevka dived into the turret.

Seeing the commotion the Chimera that bring Nuzillad engaged the Ork tank with it's multilaser and frontal bolter. Ork kannon fired at the Chimera blowing it and turning it's wreckage sideways as it lunged into one of the trenches.

As the Tintank came to a rest from it's violent gunfire, Ork commander continued to spit fire at the Leman Russ. But he realised the red robed priest this time and fired at Nuzilliad.

Nuzillad turned as the dakka rounds slammed into his armour.

His servo-arm moved into motion and grabbed his support servitor by the shoulder, crushing the metal servitor piece as the strong servo-arm grabbed it. He pulled the miserable once-man behind himself placing it between him and the tank, as the dakka fire landed around him.

Clanking rounds flew sparks and pieces of broken rounds around him as he lodged his wrench-staff below the tank.

Zeevka had turned his heavy stubber around and rose again to fire at the Ork assailing the techpriest. He only managed to fire a missing burst before the Ork commander forced him inside the turret.

Twin-linked shoota spew round after round and turned it's attention to the exposed Techpriest.

Nuzillad felt a round punch inside his bionic leg and ignored the damage, most of his body was being covered by the servitor he still had in his servo-arm.

Servitor himself was not aware that he was being used as cover as the Ork fired. Burst of flesh and sparks flew as dozens of round ripped into it. One of his flesh arms was a dangling meat that did not resembled an arm anymore and his metalic parts were scraped beyond repair. His face was luckily spared the onslaught except for grazes.

Nuzillad kicked a rod in his wrench-staff to push it deeper then twisted it, lifting the huge Leman Russ just a few degrees. Enough to place the tracks in. He still had the servitor in his servo-grip and placed them be hand hoping the wrench-staff will support the immense weight of the tank for a few seconds.

"What did you do? What did you do? We can't shoot you crazy sod!" came in the shouting of Zeevka on his ear-vox.

The tank's turret was left at a bad angle and didn't had a shot. If the Ork tank had turned now, Nuzillad would not stood a chance. He had put his own life in jeopardy to save the precious machine.

He placed the tracks and dropped the Leman Russ back on them. He hammered into one of the outer-locks on the Leman's hull and drove his wrench-staff's head-spanner into a locking spin. The head turned rapidly and screwed the bolt in.

"It's done." he voxed in a relieved voice.

While he was doing this the Ork tank had reversed and managed to turn his kannon looking at him.

"Roll!" came in Zeevka's voice.

Leman Russ lurched forward before Nuzillad and his heart rose with the healthy roar of the machine. It was perfect.

Ork commander ordered and the Kannon fired but Unending had already moved ahead of their turret.

Shell smacked first into the now dead support servitor then at Nuzillad's chest, ripping from the out of his body. Ork shell pierced into the soul and stayed there.

"An AP round." thought Nuzillad as he fell face first onto the ground.

He was staring up at the sky with his head servitor's remains atop him. His arms was sprawled and his chest heaved as the air ran from the puncture in many of them. He had half his lungs exchanged with pressure-bags but the wound was too great.

"This is it." he reflected on his situation keeping any emotion out of his thoughts.

"No more techno-chants. No more smell of that irritating track-oil." he said to himself illogically remembering the things in his life.

Out of everything he would miss one thing though. He turned his head to see it. He saw Unending shift in it's tracks and turn towards the Ork tank. It's frontal bolter sang with the thud-thud of chattering bolt rounds. A chorus of cherubim sang in his ears as the bolter fired again and again at the Ork tank. A symphony of death sang by the signature weapon of the Imperium. And with a finale of a sound that resonates throughout the galaxy, a sound that means death to the enemies of men. Leman Russ battle cannon fired, it's shell punctured into the wretched Ork tank and blew it apart high into the sky.

Pieces of crude Ork metal landed around the smoking wreck as the Unending stood there triumphantly.

"Robes, robes, come in. We did it. You did it. Well freaking done!" came in cheering voice of Zeevka to his ear-vox.

"Robes?"

* * *

Ork armour that struck terror into the Imperial lines were scrap metal now. Naphtali and Balharethi infantry were cheering in certain trenches seeing the Ork tanks get blown one by one. The entire front was heartened by the effort, oblivious to the costs of lives it had taken. That's how Imperium worked, with blood of the martyrs.

"Report in." said Zeevka into the vox.

They had lost two tanks to the Orks so far, each death a valued friend.

"We did it, sir." said Chava cheering, she kissed her aquila necklace in reverence.

He patted her shoulder assuringly.

"We sure did." he said smiling a sad smile.

"Lord Ioras, the Ork armour is finished, we are ready to pound the Ork bunkers. We will draw their blood for our losses." he voxed.

"Emperor's grace to your loss, Lieutenant. We will assist you and assault the bunkers. This is time we end this." replied Ioras.

The sincerity in his voice struck Zeevka, he realised that Ioras knew what it means to lose comrades.

"Okay armour division, move in line formation and blow those Orks into piles of cra-" said Zeevka.

"Sir, sir. Sir Aaron is on the line." came in Yoel's voice.

"Patch through." Zeevka said dialling Yoel's frequency.

"Lieutenant." came in Aaron' voice.

"Captain, it's good to hear your voice. I was just-" began Zeevka.

"Shut up, lieutenant." came in Aaron's voice agitated.

Zeevka was abacked, it wasn't like it for Captain to burst like that.

"Listen to me. Get your magno and looked that gate. Now!" said Aaron.

Zeevka did that and struck numb.

"You see it?" Aaron asked his voice both angry and fearful.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes, yes. I see it Captain. Thanks." he said and slumped back on his command chair.

Chava realised the oddity and turned sideways to her commander.

"What is it?" she asked.

He looked at her with dull eyes "It's not over." he only managed to say.

* * *

An Ork monstrosity rolled outwards from the gates. Thick in armour plating, it's tracks were entirely covered by metal plating. It's front armour was angled to deflect the rounds and armoured in thick Orkish plating. The front armour came upwards to protect the turret-bottleneck from sniping shots. It's turret guns were a huge double barrelled Ork kannons built side by side. Turret itself was protected with angled armour. The worst part of it was the composite repelling armour above the main metal armour. Plates of hollowed spiked came out of the entire hull and even the turret to ease and misdirect the incoming enemy shells. It had no shoota-points whatsoever, which was un-orky. It also meant no weak weld spots or any other orifice a light weapon can punch through. This thing would stop by nothing short of AP round, high-yield shells or energy weapons.

Tafftank rolled forward leaving a huge plume of smoke from it's roaring exhausts.

"Let's show these green-bastards that nothing beats the Imperial armour." said Zeevka.

He heard Never Ending's crew cheering to his heartening words. In reality he felt shivering fear inside him. Despite all their efforts the Orks managed to construct more and more monstrosities to match Imperial might. In the cluster they had fought against those streetgrinding metal boxes, which was no match for proper armour. And the Ork tanks they faced today had taken it's toll in machines and lives. Now this thing, bigger, better armed and armoured than anything they faced before.

"Let's begin shall we?" came in Zifor's voice over the vox.

"Archer, fire!"

Vanquisher battle cannon roared and lobbed the AP round with practised ease towards the Tafftank. Shell struck the composite armour first breaking five small spikes before hitting the main front. Shell's diamantine tip scraped the surface gouging a as it moved upwards with immense force sparkling all the way, with this angle it wasn't able to pierce the hull and the momentum of the shell circled it. It zipped behind the tank still circling in the air and fell onto the dirt without an explosion.

Zifor looked on with his mouth open.

"That things though." he commented grimly.

Tafftank's commander was looking from a visor-slit atop his turret and ordered a return fire. Two barrels of kannons roared in answer. Luckily the Orks were still Orks and the range made their accuracy redundant. The two shell landed before the tanks showering them with dirt.

"We need to keep our range." said Zifor.

"How are we to do that? We are holding a line." said Zeevka.

"I don't know but it that thing gets close then we have a problem." replied Zifor.

"Load again, I want another shot." he shouted at his crew.

"Look!" said Liorit.

There was a commotion going on at the Ork tank. Behind the Tafftank came along two Ork trukks, they carried spare composite spikes and a shit-load of gretchin slaves.

Their runtherders had unloaded dozens of gretchins and forced them to climb onto the Tafftank. The gretchin formed a line from the trukks to the tank and started unloading the spikes towards the tank. Once the spikes had reached the tank, gretchin armed with welders started working on the spikes, welding them onto the broken spikes and renewing the composite armour. Within a minute the entire damage done by the Archer was gone.

"I don't freaking believe it." gasped Zifor.

"This day keeps getting worse." commented Liorit in a sour mood.

"By the Emperor we will defeat their puny devices!" shouted commander Hadar into the division wide vox, he was also banging on his command chair as he did so.

Zeevka looked at Chava and Chava returned a reassuring nod.

"We win this, or we die." growled Zeevka through his teeth.

"Sir?" came in Mayta's uncertain voice, she never heard Zeevka in a bloodlusting temper.

"Archer, Afar, get in formation with me. Home, Ending, move to the left flank and be prepared to charge in on my command. Breaker, Giant form to the right and fire on my command." he said in a growling voice, if his eyes could burst in flames they could.

Chava grabbed her aquila necklace and prayed.

Tanks rolled to their ordered positions as another duo of kannon fire landed indistinctly.

"Roll in and keep distance, I don't want two tanks gone with one blast." ordered Zeevka into his unit.

Unending, Afar and Archer moved flanking each other their tracks throwing dirt and Ork corpse as they went.

"This is it." said Archer as they entered mid-range.

They had the numbers and Zeevka was sure as hell going to use it.

"Right flank, open distruptive fire, shoot that thing!" Zeevka roared.

Heaving Giant's lascannon roared at the Tafftank missing it's turret by a metre.

Giant and Breaker fired their battle cannons as the rolled over trenches.

One shot fell shot blowing dirt but the other his the left flank of the Tafftank.

Other than killing half a dozen gretchins the high-yield shot was totally ineffective.

"No scratch, command."

"I see it, one tough bastard." replied Zeevka.

"Archer, Afar, give what you got." he ordered.

Two battle cannons roared both firing AP rounds. Mayta always ordered several AP rounds to be stored and fought a fierce battle against the munitorum clerks to get such an ammo for her tank.

Mayta's round missed it's intented target, hitting the turret's side armour instead. Round glanced off the angled surface ripping the composite spikes apart in the process. Archer managed to hit better this time and the round lodged into the front armour, it's primary explosives carved the front armour a little but it wasn't enough to get in. Rest of the shell fell back onto the dirt flying away from the tank.

Breaker and Giant fired again two rounds blowing at the flank armour. Gretchin raced towards the tanks against their will, being prodded by their masters onwards.

"Chew those little bastard apart. Don't let them repair anything." shouted Zeevka.

Yoel gripped the trigger hard and the heavy bolter started spatting rounds towards the distance. The zipping round shells were inaccurate but their number was all that mattered.

Archer's gunner opened up with the front bolter as well.

Promised Home fired it's Exterminator autocannons with a dak-dak-dak sound firing one large round after another.

The surface of the Tafftank turned into a murder zone as rounds from several directions landed on it indiscriminately. Gretchin squealed and ran in all direction while their masters killed several to keep the rest in place. Many however had managed to jump over the tank and ran towards some safety.

Breaker and Giant fired again blowing two dozen gretchins and a trukk apart.

Tafftank rolled slowly but it moved sure of it's strength.

It's kannons fired towards the left, Heaving Giant stood no chance. One round blew the front armour apart killing the driver and the gunner while the other blew the turret off it's place and let it roll on the ground.

"We lost, Giant!" said Liorit.

"I saw." said Zeevka.

"Breaker can you continue?" asked Zeevka.

"We are hanging on, don't worry about us." replied Breaker's commander.

"Affirmative."

"Firing for effect!" announced Zifor as Archer roared.

AP round hit the front armour butchering through the composite spikes and blowing a metal plating. The scorched metal dangled helplessly as it's other half managed to stay welded in place.

"We can wound it." said Zifor.

"Can you put another in there?" asked Zeevka.

"Will do. Yehosh, load us in!" said Zifor.

"Home, fire on that turret keep the commander down as much as you can." ordered Zeevka.

"Understood."

Dak-dak-dak sound began as round after round zipped at the tank and scraping pieces of sharp metal from the turret's armour.

"For the Emperor we will finish this beast!" roared Hadar as his tank charged forward.

"Stop, commander Hadar, stop!" shouted Zeevka with no avail.

Hadar was already set his mind to get his gun in range and blow at them greenskins.

"Breaker, fire on the tank." ordered Zeevka letting the crazed Hadar go.

"We have a clear shot at the second trukk, we can dis-"

Track Breaker blew apart in a huge flame cloud as two kannon rounds slammed onto it.

"Tank down, tank down." reported Zifor.

"How do we ever defeat this thing?" asked Zeevka to himself.

"With our faith. Out!" said Chava without turning and launched another shell forward.

Shell glanced off the armour and binged upwards in a yellow streak.

Tafftank had finished securing it's left flank and now turned towards the lead column.

"It's onto us." said Zifor.

"The turret is slow, we can outrun it." reflected Mayta as her tank fired another shell.

"Do it, go left, go left. Hard break!" ordered Zeevka.

Three tanks turned on their tracks and started moving leftwards.

Tafftank's giant turret moved at a grinding speed but it would reach them in time.

"The commander is not fazed, our ammo is ineffective." said Liorit.

"Cease fire on the commander, take out of green bastard you see on the hull." replied Zeevka.

"Understood."

Never Ending was halfway through to the Tafftank and managed to fire it's Eradicator Nova Cannon but missing the shot.

Ending, Archer and Afar had turned their turrets to the side and still fired as the moved away from the kannon's firing direction.

Zeevka's vox chimed in.

An unfamiliar voice called in "This is Iulius of the Spears, I will be assisting you commander, what do you have for me?" the calm voice of the Space Marine came in.

"With what?"

"One of the stormtroopers have a missile launcher."

"A mis-" shocked Zeevka.

"We put AP rounds to that thing, no offence but what would a missile launcher will do?" he said.

"None taken, I was firing these things before you were born, commander." Iulius said.

"Just tell me how can I be useful." he asked.

"The commander, we can't get to him and we can't pierce the armour." confessed Zeevka.

"Understood." came in Space Marine's voice.

Iulius stood atop a small hill and shouldered his launcher. The tank was way afar.

"You sure you can hit that?" asked Bruskia uncertain.

"If I can get my finger into this tiny trigger." replied Iulius hopping the launcher on his shoulder to get it to a lax rest.

Achagon and Henrietta was beside them. Henrietta fired a lasround to the tank's turret but the shot did nothing except leave a red burn mark.

Achagon's bolt rounds blew around the commander's visor slit without any effect.

The turret was in the Spears direction and Iulius only had a brief time opening before the turret turned to the other side.

With a whooshing sound the missile flew forwards. It streaked towards the tank and blew at it's turret.

"It's a hit." marvelled Henrietta looking through her scope.

"No, it hit the side." said Iulius and loaded another one into the launcher.

The small slit was not even visible by eye at this distance and hitting it with a missile was way beyond human capabilities.

Iulius looked through the launchers scope, he then removed his eye from the scope and focused on his own enhanced vision. He could see the slit clearly but the distance was too great. Even a minor tilt would ruin the shot, a wind, a random bullet or a problem in the aerodynamic of the rocket's fins.

He took the shot. Rocket streaked forwards, moving at high speed over the trenches and dirt ground.

Missile landed at the turret and exploded outwards.

From afar it looked like that there was no damage done to the machine. Metal plating were scored black with burn marks but it wasn't even dented much.

"It's a hit." announced Iulius into the vox.

"There is no damage." replied Zeevka.

"Oh there is, commander, in an Orks face that is." said Iulius.

Zeevka looked at realised that the turret wasn't turning anymore.

"The commander is dead." he gasped.

"Well, if you put your face into a visor slit that a missile explosion comes through then you die." said Iulius.

"Thanks you. You saved my men." said Zeevka.

"Just my duty." replied Iulius cutting the link.

"Listen up. The commander is dead, we got a brief period before the Ork manage to get that gun running." voxed Zeevka.

"We close in and hit it with everything we got." said Mayta.

"What if-" began Zeevka.

"I agree with the girl." said Zifor.

"You do?" amazed Zeevka.

"Every shot we miss gives the Orks time to recollect, we hit the same point again and again until they go off." he said.

"What if they hit some of us at close range?" asked Zeevka.

"Have faith, commander." came in Liorit's voice.

Chava had turned to looked at Zeevka with a grin.

Zeevka let out a breath letting his head drop on his chest. When he lifted it up, his eyes were determined.

"Ride onwards, armour division. For the Emperor!" ordered Zeevka.

"For the Emperor!" came in replies.

As they moved forwards the turret was started to turn again.

"That was fast." commented Zofir.

"Orks decide fast on who gets the command." replied Liorit.

They did not notice that the tank was not moving on it's tracks anymore. It was probably because the driver got shot and killed since he wanted to be the new Kaptain.

Unending had fired it's Eradicator and vaporized the remaining gretchin on the hull.

"Where do we hit it?" asked Mayta.

"The graze, Archer made. We punch it through and they're done." said Zeevka.

Archer fired again at the same place, managing to hit it again. Chucks of metal flew in all direction, weakening the plating further.

Land Afar hit close to the wound but didn't hit it.

"Damn it!" swore Mayta over the vox.

"Turrets are upon us." said Zifor calmly, entirely focused on the shot.

"Take the shot, we will direct it from you." said Zeevka and instinctively looked at Chava.

He was suprised to see her looking back at him.

They didn't say anything to one another. They knew one another. There were no need for words. This could be it. This could be their deaths, seconds away from them. One lucky Ork round and their lives would end.

Chava nodded and turned towards get visor.

"Kalam, roll her fast. Shumel, keep the gun ready. Yoel, fire on any green you see." said Zeevka.

"Chava" he came at last ", give them hell." he said grinning.

"Duty unending." replied the crew.

Duty Unending shifted left trying to evade the tank's guns.

Kannons fired at them, one shell embedded itself to the ground to the left of them blowing a huge crater of dirt. The other zipped past their turret by inches.

"Move it!" called in Zeevka and Unending rolled forwards.

Ork kannons were tracking it's movements like a hungry predator.

Zifor felt sweat on his brow as the crew stood motionless.

Each of them was totally focused on their jobs.

Driver Seshar watched the road and took the less bumpy parts of it, helping keep the gun straight.

Loader Yehosh had another round in hand just in case the other one missed.

Gunner Akiba had his eye almost embedded to the gun-display, measuring the elevation and keeping the turret steady.

Zifor had his eyes upon the enemy tank as well as his own tank, measuring the speed, the distance, the elevation and all the other misfortunes that could ruin a shot.

Mayta's had managed to hit the wound successfully bending the plate inwards.

Now it was up to Archer to finish the beast.

"Emperor." Zifor mumbled to himself without realising as a burning sweat came into his eye. He had no broke his gaze despite the pain.

Ork kannons roared first.

As the Unending was going sideways atop an elevation, two rounds hit the flank armour. One luckily turned out to be a dud and did not go off, embedding itself to the armour and staying there. The other blow the flank armour apart, lifting the tank and lunging it sideways.

The giant Leman Russ rolled downwards from the elevation, once, twice. Then it became still once it landed on it's tracks.

"Fire!" shouted Zifor.

Archer fired.

AP round flew directly to the wound with a perfected trajectory. It plunged into the Tafftank.

A second passed.

Two.

A huge explosion blow outwards, huge pieces of metal rained all the way metres away from the tank. From the Tafftank only remained a burning lower hull.

Zifor let out a huge breath and slumped back on his chair.

They could hear Hadar screaming over the vox about the glory of the Emperor and the might of the Naphtali.

Inside the tank hang a cloud. A grey and dirty cloud hang. Chava awoke and felt the sting in her forehead. She lifted a hand and found a deep gasp on her head. Wiping the blood on her pants, she looked below the tank to see if everyone was doing okay.

Yoel and Kalam was spared the trashing, being strapped into their chairs.

Shumel held on, being a strong guy, he managed to lock the ammo in place and held onto the gun itself, which would never flail except if the tank itself blow apart.

"We did it, we won." said Chava to herself.

How her head stung, the damned Orks. She grabbed a towel and ran it over her face wiping blood onto it.

In her other hand she clutched her aquila necklace.

"Thank you, thank you." she said looking up at where the sky should be.

"We did it, Zeevka, we did it, Zeevka." she said.

"Zeevka?" she turned to see half of Lieutenant Zeevka sitting in his command throne.

He was lunged upwards from his chair as the tank trashed and his upper body was ripped under the weight of the Leman Russ tank.

"No." she gasped.

"No." she said.

She turned her head in denial of the awful truth and looked downwards, not wanting to see.

She lifted the aquila necklace to her head and grabbed it tight with her two hands. Her hands shook violently.

Her shoulders started to shake as sobs took hold and her tears flowed across her smoke blackened face, clearing her flesh as they went.

She cried silently slumped on her chair, in the dark belly of the Duty Unending.


	53. Chapter XLVII

**-XLVII-**

A bunker exploded outwards as a missile lunged into it. Before the debris could even settle a second missile slammed into it.

"Fire those guns, destroy those bunkers!" shouted Aaron into the vox-bead.

"T-they are returning affirmatives." said Drorit clasping her helmet and ducking beside Aaron, she had the oversized vox-transmitter on her back.

Aaron paid her no attention at this moment, he instead pointed towards a heavy bolter squad and ordered them to move into a better protected position.

"You don't need to chatter every piece of info on that thing." said Mosse nodding towards her vox-transmitter.

"Okay." she said ducking instinctively as a kannon shell exploded ahead of their position.

"Keep your head down." warned Mosse rising from cover.

His grenade launcher thudded once and lobbed a grenade towards the bunker. A missed explosion blew in front of the bunker. Mosse ducked as dakka fire turned towards him.

To their right was Hilaa directing the heavy weapon squads.

One of the missile teams got it's gunner hit, the man rolled on the ground in pain as he felt the bullets lodged in his guts.

Hilaa ran over to the missile launcher and find the other heavy weapon guardsmen crying over his fallen comrade.

He looked at her with a dirty face, streaked with tears.

"Don't stay here, run!" she yelled as she grabbed the launcher herself. She fired the gun and a streaking rocket flew towards the bunker, missing it and trailing upwards.

"Mettav!" she cursed as she turned to grab another shell. She felt a slamming force on the launcher and knew that her fellow guardsmen, despite his grief and fear did not faltered in his duty to the Emperor.

"Clear!" she yelled in warning as she sent another rocket. This time it trailed at the bunker and exploded a huge chunk out of it.

She dumped the launcher and grabbed the heavy weapons trooper, they ran towards the safety of the trench.

Bunkers were infantry murderers but the Naphtali heavy weapons teams armed with missile launchers and mortars are making ruins out of them.

"They are done. Mortars, fire!" Aaron ordered but the thudding sounds of mortars were drown out by the roar of combat.

Several mortar shells hit the bunker and demolished it, burying the Orks inside metal and rock.

"This day is ours." said Aaron through gritted teeth and rose over the trench.

All Naphtali that saw the Captain rising followed in his heels.

Malik was beside him as well, his pair of stubgun drawn and loaded.

Balharethi and Naphtali charged ahead as the Ork wall fired it's kannons without any accuracy.

Archer knocked out the stationary guns one by one and turned them into blazing scrap metal.

As the infantry charged, Never Ending roared towards one of the bunkers. Sparks flew and scraped the blue paintjob as fire ricocheted off it. A rocket flew from the Ork bunker and hit the tank on the top. Explosion left a blackened and bent metal but Never Ending didn't even slowed on and kept it's charge towards the bunker.

Once in range it fired it's Eradicator Nova Cannon and blew a huge chunk out of the bunker, a dozen Ork bodies sprawled at the ruined part, mostly in pieces.

Other Ork recovered and started firing again, but the giant tank was several metres away now and came to a halt.

"Scorch the aliens, Noga!" roared Hadar.

Frontal gunner Noga leaned back as he shouted "We are out of gas, sir!" he was grinning.

"I will pump in you some 'gas' if you don't fire that damned gun." Hadar replied angrily, he knew the gas-tanks still had some.

"Bah, we don't need him, let's blow em up." said gunner Feiv slapping the tank's inner hull.

"NGAAAAAAAH!" roared Hadar and rose in his hatch, he grabbed the bolted-on heavy stubber and started firing at the Orks.

He pumped two Orks with bullets as he spent the entire magazine in one go. Orks fired their sluggas at him.

Sparks flew around the turret but Hadar was oblivious to the danger. He almost punched the spent mag off it's hinges and loaded a fresh one. He cocked the gun and aimed at the Orks.

"I will kill you even if I have to rip your flesh apart with my teeth!" shouted Hadar and pulled the trigger.

Dak dak daking heavy stubber downed three Orks.

"Now that's my chief." came a shout from inside the tank, Hadar did not recognized who was saying it, in truth he didn't cared.

A huge flame column roared up from the frontal Heavy Flamer and enveloped the Orks in one hellstorm.

Screaming and dying Orks flailed and dropped. Heavy Flamer did not stop firing until it jetted half of the tank.

Hadar was dazed by the carnage before him. His face sweated under the backwashing heat and his eyes glow bright with the light of the Emperor's weapon.

A single tear fell on his left cheek as he watched the murder before him.

"So...beaut-" he mumbled but was rocked side hard as the tank moved and turned.

All the Tanks were punishing the front gate now that the defences were down and the defenders were dead.

Hadar saw the infantry charging and his blood was up.

He started banging on the hull, again and again he banged.

"Stop this machine! Stop it! Stop!" he roared.

Never Ending came to a halt.

"Gimme my sword, where in the damned waves is my sword?" roared Hadar into the hatch.

"Where is the chief's sword?" asked one voice.

"Um-here? No. Here? Found it!" came another voice.

A dangling sound came and Feiv appeared, reaching upwards with a sword in a scabbard. The scabbard looked old, it was weathered and used. Not much care was put into it's maintenance.

Hadar grabbed the hilt and drew the sword in a shink. The blade itself was not miscared for. It shone silver in the daylight and was polished to a perfect shine with special oils.

"War Never Ending." said Hadar to himself holding the sword upwards in front of his head.

"Duty Never Ending." he said as he rose over the hatch and jumped onto the hull.

"Imperium Never Ending!" he roared rising the sword high.

He jumped onto the dirt floor, dust held onto his black boots.

"Emperor Never Ending!" roared Hadar as he charged, armed with a single vintage sword.

Inside the hull, driver Jaffe padded Noga on the shoulder.

"Good job." Jaffe congratulated.

"Ten, lives." replied Noga putting ten pieces of spent carb-paste caps into a sack.

"You still have faith then?" asked Jaffe.

"Always." replied Noga with a serious face.

"Five, dies." said Jaffe putting five caps into the sack.

They passed the sack upwards and a muscled guy grabbed it.

"Four, lives." said Galvelt the loader, putting four in.

He passed the sack to gunner Feiv.

Feiv looked uncertain.

"We don't have all day." said Galvelt.

Feiv looked at him thoughtfully then opened the sack's mouth.

"Six, lives." he said as he dropped six caps in.

"All set." said Galvelt grabbing the sack.

"There he goes." said Feiv looking into the targeting visor.

In the grey-green visual of the visor, Hadar was seen from a backwards angle. He had the sword in his hand as he ran.

"He found one." said Jaffe enthusiastically.

Hadar charged at the Ork. It was one of the survivors and was dazed. Ork rose his shoota and aimed it towards the charging tank-commander.

"Come on, come on." said Jaffe as he was hopping eagerly on his seat, making creaking noises in each hop.

Three rounds flew just beside Hadar's head but the Ork's gun spent ammo while missing horribly.

Hadar closed in and stabbed the Ork in the eye.

Ork trashed violently as Hadar pulled the sword clear and slashed opened it's throat. Ork clutched his bleeding throat and lunged at Hadar.

Hadar jumped sideways and slammed into the dirt. Ork went several metres before being able to turn.

His entire chest was drenched in his own blood but his throat had clogged and he was okay. The gash was deep and any human would die from such a wound but the Ork was okay.

"Cursed greenskin scum." said Hadar, spit flowing from his mouth as he rose.

Ork roared in return and grabbed a piece of sharp metal from his backpack.

Hadar charged first, using his speed he slashed the Ork in the chest. He managed to make chest wound deep enough to kill a human. Ork ignored the wound and swung it's sharp scrap metal towards Hadar.

Hadar ducked under the blow and fell backwards as his feet stuck on a rock.

Ork towered over him, but Hadar kept swinging his sword, keeping the beast at bay.

He rolled as the Ork tried to stomp on his head. He kept rolling, dirtying his uniform.

Ork let Hadar go and looked for his gun. He found a slugga instead. He grabbed the oversized mishaped gun.

Hadar rose and faced the barrel of the gun.

"You have no honor, alien?" he asked.

Ork lifted it's head as if he was insulted, he looked at Hadar with a downward glance showing his chin. Then the Ork lifted the slugga into the sky and fired, empting the ammo and making lots of noise.

Hadar and the Ork charged each other, Ork swung the spent slugga butt-first, directly at Hadar's head. Hadar crouched and stabbed the Ork in the gut with the tip of the sword.

Sword slipped through the organs and came out the back.

Ork turned throwing Hadar onto the ground as he held onto the hilt.

Greenskin grabbed the hilt and pulled it from his gut, discarding it on the ground like it was some worthless toy.

He grabbed Hadar's leg and dragged him several metres, banging him over the rocks as he went.

Then he stopped and stomped on Hadar's stomach. Ork raised it's sharp metal in one hand and looked down at the defeated human.

Hadar still had fight in him but the Ork was so heavy that he couldn't be able to free himself.

He resorted to grabbing a rock and slamming the Ork in the leg with it.

Ork made a rattling roaring noise which was laughter.

"Puny 'ooman, yer fightin end now." said the Ork.

Hadar first threw the rock at the Ork but it glanced off Ork's arm harmlessly. Then Hadar spit at the Ork.

Ork stabbed downwards directly at Hadar's face.

A lasround blew on the Ork's shoulder and the Ork stumbled backwards, grunting in pain.

Another lasround missed the Ork's head by an inch.

Shadow fell over Hadar as a figure charged at the Ork and burst fired at him in point blank range. Then he stabbed the Ork three times with his fixed bayonet.

Ork toppled backwards, finally giving into death.

Hadar looked upwards but the light was directly in his eye. He only saw a black shadow loom over him.

"You okay?" asked the guardsmen.

Hadar looked shocked at the figure before him, it was a saint of the old. A white robed sage with a long, perfectly white beard. He even had a blinding halo atop his head.

The image dissolved into a clean faced guardsmen wearing Naphtali blue.

"You must be Hadar." said Aaron lending a hand at him.

Hadar looked at him without replying.

"Get him up." Aaron said to his men and two strong hands lifted him to his feet.

Mosse slapped Hadar's dirty uniform trying to get the dust off.

"You are-you-" mumbled Hadar.

"I'm Captain Aaron. I'm sure you heard of me." said Aaron sarcastically.

A small framed girl with a vox-caster brought him the sword.

"This is yours?" she asked.

Hadar grabbed the hilt but didn't reply back, he was looking blank.

"You're w-welcome." she said turning sharply as if offended.

They left him standing there, leading several dozen men towards the now broken gates. In the distance remaining Naphtali tanks were battering the remnants of the Ork wall into scrap metal.

Hadar stood there for a minute, his mind still confused.

Then he broke off into a run towards the gate with his sword held high.

* * *

Armoured Fist moved towards the broken gate, remaining Ork fire was scattered and puny. They were however, defiant to the end.

"Ride onwards." said Colonel Ibrahim into the vox.

"Yes, sir." came in drivers crackling vox.

Chimera driver was wearing a face mask with a built-in vox-bead.

Chimeras with the dozer blades hammered into the broken metal pieces of the Ork gate and with an irritating scraping noise pushed them aside.

The way into the Ork base was clear.

"Charge, sons of waves. To battle!" shouted Ibrahim into the wide frequency vox.

Infantry led by Captain Aaron was beside the Chimeras as they moved forwards. The men of Naphtali swarmed around the Armoured Fist column and moved into the base.

The final reckoning for the Orks had come.

Armoured Fist had formed an assault column with two Chimeras riding side by side. The Gate only allowed to suck a formation with it's narrow pathway. Chimeras came in firing their frontal Heavy Bolters on full auto.

A dozen Ork slugga boyz charged at the invading column but has no chance against the heavy bolter fire. When the multilasers joined the fray all the slugga boyz were dead within seconds.

"Take the toll that they sow." said Ibrahim eagerly as he saw the Orks dying in one of the monitors. The hold of the Chimera was lit by a single red light and it cast a grim image of the guardsmen around him.

His men were the command squad he employed as well as five Naphtali veterans. The rest of the Chimeras carried guardsmen armed with nothing but lasguns with fixed bayonets.

A mass of men moved around the column but dared not move ahead for the gunfire was fierce.

Ork sluggas had taken position inside the poorly made buildings that were painted dark purple/blue. They were made from scrap metal welded together and mixed in with debris from various remnants of Imperial structures. In the middle of the base was what looked like a plaza. Overlooking the plaza was a giant column in the shape of an aquila which once was part of an Imperial building. The aquila itself had it's eagle visage altered horrible to look like an Ork totem of somesort. The totem had been welded and hammered with metal plating to create a visage of an Ork with lots of teeth.

Another building had caught a stray tank shell that was meant to hit one of the Kannons. It had blown outwards and sprayed the plaza with stone debris and pieces of sharp metal.

Buildings were primitive in construct but they were connected with metalic catwalks. Remaining Ork shootas had taken position at these catwalks for better vantage point and elevation. They had arrayed all the way and was able to cover the whole plaza with their dakka fire.

Luckily the Armoured Fist was impervious to the small arms fire.

Once the Chimeras reached the plaza, Ork shootas opened fire. Glancing bullets and poorly thrown stikkbombs landed around the Chimeras.

Column returned fire and several catwalks toppled over as multilaser fire ripped their supporting pillars apart.

Orks landed on their faces and broke limbs as the height did it's work.

"Into the fray." ordered Aaron as his guardsmen swarmed around him.

Lasfire filled the entire plaza, both from the powerful multilaser and the weaker lasguns of the Infantry.

Ork sluggas were pinned down inside the buildings because of the unrelenting fire of the Heavy Bolters. Wherever the bolt rounds struck they exploded outwards stone and metal shrapnel. Several Orks tried to return fire with their sluggas but got killed for their efforts.

Colonel Ibrahim ordered the column forwards and the Chimeras dispersed in two arcs. They stopped back to back, their multilasers milled around to keep the fire as their hatches landed onto the floor in loud clangs.

"Charge!" ordered Ibrahim and the guardsmen fanned out. Lasfire doubled as the Chimeras let go of their payloads. Infantry charged around the plaza and started hunting the pinned Orks in their buildings.

Hadar was too late for proper action, his legs hurt from running but he ignored the pain. He looked around him to see several hundred Naphtali charging into the once Ork held base. There were sporadic cracks of lasfire but other than that the action was pretty much over.

There was no glory in mop ups, so Hadar stood there waiting for the Tanks to arrive.

Tanks had no hurry and they moved at combat speed, making sure there was no other Ork surprises.

"We have taken the base, it is over." came in hard breathing voice of Colonel Ibrahim over the vox.

Hadar felt disappointed somewhat, it was over.

"Good work, colonel. Meet me at the base interior." came the growling voice of that Space Marine leader, whatever his name was.

Hadar didn't care about any of this.

He sat on a nearby Ork corpse and stabbed his saber into it's leg to keep it upright. He lit an Lho-stick and pulled in deep. Smoke went through his lungs and he felt the sensation of stress relieving in his brain.

A giant tank came in rumbling with Noga at the hatch, his arms dangling in a relaxed posture as the Tank moved over the debris.

"Sir! Well done, sir! You made us proud!" shouted Noga as if drunk.

Hadar realised the gunner was drinking.

"What did I tell you about breaking the rotgut?" scolded Hadar without rising.

Tank came to a lurching stop before him.

"Ssssorry, chief. I was celebrating early." replied Noga his speech slurring.

"Celebrating what?" asked Hadar.

"We won, we bet-" began Noga but Feiv appeared behind him and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Of course we celebrate the victory, chief." said Feiv with a smile.

Hadar rose to his feet and grabbed his sword, he looked at the blood slicked blade and then at Feiv.

Feiv gulped instinctively.

"Clean this with that sin in bottle you call a drink." Hadar said throwing the unscheated sword up at them.

"Watch it!" shouted Feiv as he grabbed the sword.

Hadar ignored them and walked towards the other tanks that were just arriving.

He spotted the Promised Home and arrive at it. Sergeant Liorit was descending from the hull of her tank as he arrived.

Hadar lifted his arms in a helping gesture.

"I can-" said Liorit.

Hadar beckoned her with a gesture and she let him grab her.

"Thanks." she said.

They started walking but one of Liorit's crew yelled at them.

"Sir! Sir!"

Hadar turned "Not now." he said.

"But-"

He silenced himself as he saw Hadar's gaze.

They kept walking towards the plaza.

"What's wrong? You look sour." Liorit reflected.

"We lost many today." Hadar said.

"I know. But we yet live, we move on." Liorit replied.

"May their souls go with the Lord." prayed Hadar.

Liorit nodded in agreeance.

"That's not all is it?" asked Liorit knowing her charge's mood from his face.

"I saw something." said Hadar.

"Like what?" she asked.

"An image. A saint of old." he replied.

"A saint?" she said frowning.

"Don't look at me like that." said Hadar averting his gaze.

"I believe you, it's just unusual." said Liorit.

There was a loud cheering at the plaza where the infantry were gathering and both of them saw Captain Aaron rising atop a mound as guardsmen cheered on.

"It is." Hadar said.

"Who was it then? This saint of old." asked Liorit.

Hadar looked at the gathering of guardsmen.

"Him." he nodded towards Aaron.

* * *

"Today we won a great victory!" shouted Aaron and a deafening roar of cheer struck him.

One of the guardsmen had climbed over the Orkish totem and planted the Imperial banner high at the top.

"Well done, lad. You carried the day forward." came in the old Colonel accompanied with his command squad and a group of rough looking veterans.

"Thank you sir, but it is the men and women of Naphtali that carried the day forward." Aaron replied.

Then he looked at Malik beside him and nodded "And the Balharethi as well."

Malik returned a short nod back.

"We lost many of our numbers to win this victory." said Aaron.

"They are the true heroes of it." replied Ibrahim, he unscathed his ornate saber and lifted it over their heads.

"This victory, belongs to the honoured dead!" he shouted with his coarse voice.

It was an odd sound and not so charismatic but the whole momentum of this event carried it forwards and the guardsmen around them roared in unison.

Even Balharethi troopers were shouting and cheering, but Malik was as silent and calm as ever.

Liorit and Hadar joined them. Guardsmen started to pat Hadar on the back violently as they congratulated the tank commander in their epic battle. Liorit passed unfazed as no one dared lay a hand on her.

"Sergeants." nodded Aaron to both of them.

"Where is commander Zeevka?" asked Aaron when he realised the division commander was missing.

"He is with the Emperor." replied Liorit with a solemn voice.

"Oh, my condolences."

"We lost many among our number today." she said.

"They will be remembered, I promise you." said Aaron.

"I know they will be." replied Liorit.

Aaron realised the sergeant Hadar was looking at him without saying anything and without breaking his gaze. As if he wanted to penetrate through him with mere sight.

"Uh, Sergeant Hadar. I'm glad you made it through." Aaron said grinning uncomfortably.

Hadar didn't reply and kept staring.

Aaron looked at Liorit for an answer, his face confused.

"He is grieving the fallen, captain. Excuse us." Liorit said.

Then they left, leaving the cheering crowd to themselves.

The cheers however was short lived as armoured figures entered the Plaza and fanned out around in a defensive positioning.

"Lord Ioras." said Ibrahim as he led Aaron and Malik towards the Astartes.

"Colonel." Ioras said looking around the Ork base.

"You can stand down, we have scoured the base and killed all the Ork." said Aaron.

Ioras looked at him with his expressionless helmet.

"We are in enemy territory and we shall conduct war until the enemy is completely eradicated." he said.

"I understand." replied Aaron but he was annoyed with the high-and-mighty attitude.

The crowd looked at the Space Marines in silence. The Astartes were not much help during the fighting on the left flank but the guardsmen knew that they had butchered an entire right flank during the offensive. To know that such murder machines exist were horrifying, even when they were on your side. And one wondered the question, what if they had turned on their allies?

"What now?" asked Malik voicing the thought they all had.

"Now, we move onto the objective and eliminate the Ork threat once and for all." replied Ioras.

"What objective? We defeated the Orks, their base is in ruins and their numbers decimated." pointed out Aaron.

"Yes, and you did it admirably, Captain. You and your men will leave the premises, now." said Ioras.

"We just captured this place, with our own blood. Don't we get any answers?" Aaron asked his voice rising.

Ibrahim put a hand on the young Captain's shoulder.

Ioras ignored the question and was about to move.

"Answer him, Space Marine." came a voice behind them.

There stood Captain Jeliha with his Spahkii forces fanned around them.

Jeliha had his hellgun in hand but stood in a relaxed pose.

"I don't need to answer to anything." replied Ioras turning to leave.

Jeliha snorted and spit onto the ground.

"See? This is what they are like." said Jeliha to the guardsmen commanders as he moved.

His stormtroopers moved behind him keeping a safe pace.

Aaron realised that even a full auto fire wouldn't be able to get all the stormtroopers with this dispersed position, no matter how accurate or powerful it was.

"They use us guardsmen and then throw us away like some pleasure girl." said Jeliha still walking towards them.

"I am totally content with their secret mission that we don't participate in, couldn't care less about the fate of this ahsam gbered of a world." said Malik.

"Amen brother, but don't you know what they are up to?" asked Jeliha.

"No." said Malik turning to leave.

"Your loss." said Jeliha behind him.

"So, what they are up to?" asked Aaron unable to stop himself from asking.

"Ah, we have at least one sensible guy here." said Jeliha.

Aaron looked at him blankly waiting for a reply.

"Fine, the thing is that there is a tomb here filled with riches and the Space Marines want to smuggle it outside the planet." Jeliha lied.

"Smuggle?" asked Aaron not believing a word he said.

"How did you think this planet got so rich?" said Jeliha.

"It's a pleasure world, they have ways." said Aaron.

Colonel Ibrahim was watching the discussion with a neutral expression, his years of experience taught his to let things play out. Revelations reveals more about a men's character than mere words.

"Oh sure, but the tomb itself is where the real riches is."

"So you want to bargain on it? Is that why you came all this way?" asked Aaron turning the debate on Jeliha.

"Me? I'm just duty-bound. I don't care who gets them, it could be you for all I care." said Jeliha grinning, his scar moved disturbingly as his face made the expression.

"And who protects these riches?" asked Aaron.

"No idea, but the Astartes would go, so it should be okay."

"Thanks for the tip then." said Aaron and turned to leave.

Ibrahim stayed there with a grin on his face.

"You are not interested then?" asked Jeliha behind Aaron's back.

"I never was. You want us to go in, just so that we may be the cannon fodder for whatever is inside this tomb of yours. And I would never risk my men's lives for such a fool's goal. As long as the Marines weren't forcing us into that tomb, we are going nowhere near it." Aaron said.

"Your loss." said Jeliha and left, his tough looking soldiers moving behind him with guns held threateningly.

"Dogs of war, eh?" came Malik's voice from nearby.

Aaron turned to see the Colonel sitting atop a fallen masonry and lighting himself an expensive toba-cigar.

"Is that-?" gasped Aaron as he moved towards the Colonel.

"You want?" asked Malik casually holding the fat cigar in his two fingers.

"Yeah." said Aaron sitting beside him.

Malik drew out a combat knife and slashed the cigar in two. He then lit the other half using his and handed it to Aaron.

"Thanks." Aaron said, breathing in the aroma. At first it was a burning sensation, he wasn't the toughest smoker and the toba cut his breath for a second. Then came the taste both in his mouth and through his nose as he let the smoke out.

"Good shit." said Malik.

"Where do you get these?" asked Aaron.

"Lifted it from a loser." said Malik laughing.

"Loser?"

"One of my men."

"Oh." said Aaron.

They stood there smoking for a moment in silence.

"You did well today." Aaron said finally breaking the silence.

Malik looked at him with an unimpressed expression.

"Serious." confirmed Aaron.

"We do what we must, as is written on the sands." replied Malik.

"You don't get much appreciation, do you?"

"No. We Balharethi don't congratulate on one another for mere war."

"So what do you congratulate on?"

Malik thought for a second removing the cigar from his mouth.

"I don't know. Nothing I guess." he said finally.

"Not even when someone is born?" asked Aaron quizzically.

"Born? Born into a camel dung of a life? No, we don't." replied Malik as polite as he can.

"No offence."

"Offence means nothing on Balharra." said Malik.

"Roi told you were doing well in the trenches."

"We were doing what life is given us, nothing more, nothing less."

"That's some sour philosophy you got there." said Aaron started to get annoyed.

"Sorry, it's the Harun way. We live with what is available to us. We don't dream. We don't cry. We just do. Or we die." said Malik.

"Can't change who you are." agreed Aaron thinking to his own life.

"I gather that you are from a sea world? What is it like?" asked Malik.

"Seas are the maidens of our world. They are beautifully dark blue when they're calm and equally deadly when the storm blows." Aaron said.

"I saw sea once. It was salty." said Malik casually as if a child would describe something he just experienced.

"Yes, it is." said Aaron and started laughing.

Malik let the Captain laugh for a minute.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"This." Aaron said waving a hand around the destruction around them.

"Us, talking from waves and sands while our brothers lie dead." he said.

Malik realised that the Captain was crying.

He patted on his back awkwardly, he didn't know how to comfort someone because he never did before.

"They're with the Ilimbaratur now."

"The- what?" asked Aaron.

"Emperor."

"You're a good man, Malik." said Aaron wiping his tears.

Malik pulled in the last breath from his cigar then discarded it with the flick of his fingers.

"No." he said.

"None of us are good men."


	54. Chapter XLVIII

**-XLVIII-**

"Come closer, colonel." said Ioras without turning.

Space marine guard blocking Ibrahim's path moved aside and the colonel moved closer.

"So this is what it was all about." gasped Ibrahim seeing the vista before him.

"I'm sorry that your men had to be used with such secrecy." apologized Ioras.

He had his helmet off and Ibrahim had a good look at him in open light.

"You look just like a man, a mighty man I might add." he commented.

Ioras' mind turned for a second, he wasn't expecting casual talk in such an important moment. He was preoccupied with everything else.

"We are made in His image." he replied casually.

"I'm sure, but you all are not cut from the same stone."

Ioras looked at him blankly not sure what it meant.

"You were saying before?" prompted Ibrahim realising the dumbness of the Space Marine.

In subjects of war Space Marines were the masterclass, in subjects of simple human relations however they were unmitigated disasters.

"The Spahkii Captain..." said Ioras almost sneering the words.

"...told you about the tomb. It is true that this place is our real objective and not the Orks." confessed Ioras.

Ibrahim nodded in affirmation of this thing he already suspected as a possibility. Space Marines coming out of the blue and taking command of guardsmen on a meaningless attack was fishy to begin with.

"Is it true that there are riches inside?" asked Ibrahim couldn't be able to stop himself from asking.

Ioras looked at him "No. There is nothing but heresy and betrayel inside that foul place."

"Enemies?" asked Ibrahim.

"Probably not, otherwise the Orks would wipe them out already." reflected Ioras.

"It is funny that the real monsters come from within us and not from some dank tomb."

Ioras was not much for philosophy so he ignored it.

"You and your men must turn back to the Hive." he said.

"And you will investigate this tomb?"

"Yes. It is our duty." said Ioras.

"Just as it was ours to bring you here."

Ioras nodded "Your men did admirably. You must be proud of such a devoted regiment."

"We aren't the best there is but we get it done." replied Ibrahim standing more upright.

"Your Captain is in a sour mood from all the casualties." said Ioras.

"He is young, forgive his failures. He is a man of the people and it weights heavily on him."

"You misunderstood me. I was commending his passion for the men."

"I hope that he will make it through to succeed me someday, yet I still linger." said Ibrahim with a sad voice.

"Do you wish for death?" asked Ioras puzzled, human expectations were alien to him.

"A timely death in the service of Him is all I ask."

"So death is your reward." Ioras reflected.

"It is."

Ibrahim stood to a laxed version of attention.

"Naphtali 62nd will return beyond the Red River as you ordered, lord." he said.

"Go safe, colonel." Ioras said.

"Emperor Protects." Ibrahim said and left.

After the old men with his veteran on his tail disappeared, Julius and Horatus approached.

"So this is it. We arrived." said Julius.

The black structure was excavated to allow a larger entrance. Orks had built entire walls and towers around the entrance, they also painted purple/blue graffiti on the walls.

"What will we find in there?" asked Horatus.

"It's not the interrior that worry me." said Julius.

Horatus angled in head in question.

"Did we really broke through the entire Ork force on this world with a ragtag group of Guardsmen?" asked Julius.

"I had my suspicions." said Horatus trying to look more clever than he is.

"We broke through a major force but I would not count it as the real power." said Ioras.

"Orks would never let us take this gate if it were the only one. They need the portal to bring in reinforcements." said Julius.

"So there are more Orks somewhere?" asked Horatus, Julius wasn't able to tell if it was a shocked expression or an enthusiastic one.

"I assume so." he replied.

Horatus didn't reply but his chainsword revved once without him realising that he was gunning it.

"Maybe they are inside the tomb." said Ioras.

"That's a possibility but why did not joined in on the fight?" asked Julius.

"They might not have communications with the outside. Orks have crude technologies." said Ioras.

"Then we are in for a treat." said Horatus.

* * *

"Hilaa!"

Hilaa turned to see Chava walking towards her.

"What is it?" asked Hilaa with a completely rude expression.

"Easy. I'm not here for a fight." Chava said opening her hands to the side.

Both women did not liked each other at all. Chava was a fundamentalist fanatic of the Imperial Cult and followed it's tenets in the strictest fashion possible. Hilaa had faith but she kept it in her heart and believed that the mighty Emperor would grant His subjects a modicum of freedom. What kind of a god would disown their own just because of some foul speech, right?

Chava made the sign of the aquila but Hilaa didn't return it.

"Get to the point." she said annoyed.

"Charming as ever, I see." Chava said.

"I'm not the one who spread rumors behind people." Hilaa said.

"I never-" began Chava defensively but Hilaa cut her midsentence.

"Well what's this about?" she pushed the conversation to a quick conclusion.

"There is something..." Chava said her gaze falling to the ground.

"What?"

"Something happened." Chava said calmly, looking her in the eye.

Hilaa was getting impatient with all this bush roaming.

"Spit it."

"Lieutenant Zeevka, he..."

"No." Hilaa gasped, balling her hands into fists. Her nails bit into her palm and her flesh turned white at the fingers.

"He is gone." Chava said in a single exhausting breath, as if the mere knowledge sapped her strength.

"How?" Hilaa looked away from Chava as if she was the cause of all this.

"He died in combat."

Hilaa had grabbed her aquila amulet with a bone white fist and started mumbling something under her breath.

"I-"

"Shut up." Chava was about to say something but Hilaa snapped at her.

Hilaa turned away from her still holding her amulet.

"You-" she said.

Chava looked at her, she was expecting something of a bonding speech.

"You must have got quite the satisfaction." sneered Hilaa without looking.

Chava was shocked, she froze in place, her heart pumping from anger.

"I-" she only managed to let out.

"It was you who hated that we were close, you must have quite the joy in your corrupted heart of yours."

Hilaa heard a footstep and turned, she was combat-trained and knew how to dodge clumsy attacks but Chava caught her completely by suprise.

Her fist smashed into Hilaa's lip and blew it open. Hilaa landed on her butt, dazed.

"You-you monstrous b- b-." said Chava.

"Say it you himlit." said Hilaa daring her to swear.

"You are a vile woman." Chava said composing herself as best as she can.

"At least I am a woman, I did my duty to my homeworld before shipping off to Emperor knows where."

Chava's face had turned red from shame and anger.

"I brought a son to the Naphtali but you are still a virgin."

"Shut up!" Chava roared at her.

"You are so selfish that you put that piece of meat of yours before your own world." Hilaa pressed.

Chava jumped on her but Hilaa seen this one coming.

She grabbed her collar and slammed Chava onto the ground.

Hilaa was on her feet in the second and Chava was still squirming moaning in pain.

"It's tough when you aren't looking at your opponent through a tank-visor, isn't it?" mocked Hilaa.

She was thinking of kicking her in the belly but then she realised the girl was weeping on the ground in a fetal position.

Hilaa just realised how young the girl was. Probably the same age as her son.

"I just wanted to-" Chava sobbed without looking.

"I just wanted to tell you. It was all."

Hilaa felt guilty.

"I'm-" she only said.

Chava got up slowly still crying, she wiped her tears with a balled fist like a child with one hand.

"Save it." she said and left holding her shoulder.

Hilaa looked on as she left, she wanted to call out and apologize but something kept her frozen in place.

If there ever was a time to shatter her faith then it was times like these. When people broke even further apart when they should be welding together. Their own vices grinding virtues to dust.

* * *

"We are leaving." said Ibrahim.

Aaron just nodded. Ibrahim knew the young Captain's thoughts bit by bit, it was a magical gift given by old age.

"Can't get the martyrs out of your head, eh?" asked Ibrahim.

"Yes." answered Aaron simply, his mood was worse than before.

"I know you are feeling bad right now, but we would probably get wiped out sitting in those trenches. Lions or Echnisians didn't care one bit if we died out or not."

"And the Spears did?" asked Aaron looking at the old commander.

"They cared for their own mission to the Emperor, others cared for their own earthly interests."

"And the people we lost?"

"It is our duty, son."

"To die?"

"To die." said Ibrahim.

Aaron had no reply to give. Then a second later he thought of something to say.

"For the Emperor." he said as if to himself.

"For the Emperor." replied Ibrahim back.

Malik came in.

"I spoke with that commando bunch, Spahkii."

Ibrahim looked at him inquisitively.

"They are obviously lying about something but I don't know what."

"Good job, Colonel. I'm glad you are here to inform us of these things." said Ibrahim sarcastically.

"Glad to be of service." replied Malik sarcastically back, he wasn't offended one bit.

"This man is iron-built." thought Ibrahim to himself.

Malik was in his mid-twenties, almost the same age as Aaron but he was more mature in some grim way. He had an uncaring attitude about him. One would easily mistake it for nihilistic view or a rich-spoiled-kid type of "I don't care about anything" personality. He did cared about certain things and those things were strictly practical. No crying over what can't be changed or how one should stride to be a better man by virtue alone. He lacked a certain care for other's lives and maybe even to his own. He had a cold and scary view of reality and acceptance of fate. Things happened because they must and we bow before the great design for we are powerless to change it. That, Ibrahim knew was the most dangerous kind of people out there. Even the blind fanatics of the Ecclesiarchy is easier to defeat. But a cold calculating predator was the apex in the human hierarchy.

Every leader worth his salt was one such, otherwise failure followed and thus ruin.

"I think we ought to leave." said Malik, throwing a bait.

Ibrahim knew what was coming.

"We are." he said, biting it.

"Then we must stick together, if more Orks show up we need manpower." said Malik, realising his parasitic ways for survival.

Ibrahim did not liked it, this man had left them before and he would do it again.

Despite the 'victory' they won today, they were not friends. And Malik's disregard for the decimation of his fleeing comrades were terrifying. He even looked more relaxed after the harsh 'discipline' exacted by the Commissar on the routed Balharethi. And with a thought that sent shivered through Ibrahim, maybe even satisfied.

Ibrahim wasn't going to turn down more men in the force but he also expected Balharethi to flee in the first sign of trouble, he would be taking precautions against that.

"Aye, we should." he said.

Black capped Commissar walked in.

"This is a glorious day for the Emperor, is it not?" he said with a broad smile. However his eyes were not smiling.

As always the two young boy Aidaites were behind him in combat gear.

"A victorious day indeed." replied Ibrahim.

"I will commend your men for medals when we get back." said Commissar Gus.

"That is much appreciated, Commissar." said Ibrahim.

"So..." prompted Malik.

Both men turned to him.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

"As quickly as possible." replied Gus.

"And the Spahkii?"

Gus stood silent for a moment. There was something he was hiding.

"Well?" prompted Malik, it wasn't easy to push around a Commissar for answer.

Ibrahim wasn't sure as if he was to be impressed by his boldness or mock him for his stupidity.

"They-" said Gus.

"They disappeared."

"What? What?" asked Malik twice.

Gus was ashamed to admit, someone breaking discipline while a Commissar was on board was bad but Commissar being unable to bring the penaliers to justice was worse.

"They are gone. Vanished." he confessed.

* * *

The maw of the black stone made tomb was inviting. It has a peace about it's inner darkness. The night had closed in but the tomb's own darkness was more pressing than the absence of sun.

Black stone of the tomb was cut in squarish shapes with a giant black opening in the middle. There were no doors or gates that are built to the archway.

"That's odd." said Julius.

"What?" asked Ioras.

"There are no gates."

"Maybe they removed it." suggested Horatus.

"It doesn't look like the stone is chipped." observed Achagon, he had discarded the camo-netting and stood in his full chapter colors.

"Gates were never built in the first place." said Julius.

"So? How does that change anything?" asked Horatus irritated with this pointless observations.

"Whoever built this had no care for intruders." said Julius.

"That spells doom for anyone who enters, I assume." said Achagon.

Ioras moved forwards into the archway, walking beside dumps of Ork junk sprawled around.

When he arrived the archway he realised the clear distinction between the dampness of the tomb and the outside. There was a chilling feeling of statism seeping from the inside.

His skin shivered and for a moment he felt as if he would struck immobile for an eternity if he would enter the tomb.

His mind blotted out the doubts and filled them with determination.

"There is nothing we fear." he said then ordered the squad to come forwards with a swing of his bolter.

Lion Warriors accompanied the squad and Ioras was sure that if the Lions were to turn on them they could dispatch the broken squad.

Imperial Guard forces had started their return journey an hour ago and their leaving trail of dust had already dissipated.

Ioras put a step inside and despite everything the tomb did not suck him in like he imagined it would.

They disappeared inside the black archway.

* * *

Inside it was as dark as it gets.

"Scan ahead." said Ioras.

Iulius took out his auspex, the green-glow of the tool was barely visible despite it was in his hands.

"No signal, this place is damping the scanner." said Iulius.

"That can't be good." commented Julius as Iulius was tapping on the scanner with some irrational instinct to make it work.

"Night-sights on." ordered Ioras and the Marine eyelids lit green. It was as if the tomb's walls eat the light even though the setting sun was behind them with the entire archway open wide.

"That didn't improve nothing." commented Iulius.

The night-sight of the Astarte helmet would reveal a good chunk out of the darkness but the shadows inside the dark hallways stood alive as if they were mocking the poor Imperial technology.

"State of the art they said." joked Julius.

"Mechanicus always lies, don't they?" asked Iulius. Julius wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious.

"Damned robots." cursed Horatus.

"Does your men always complain like this when they are not fighting?" asked Renon walking beside Ioras. He did not had his helmet as it was broken by Julius back at the bunker. Still he walked beside Ioras like the dark did not bother him at all.

"Usually." replied Ioras noticing Renon's ease.

"How come you aren't fazed by the dark?" he asked.

Renon tapped his nose holding the bolter in the other hand "Lion senses." he said.

"You have mutations?" asked Ioras.

He heard Grilleo groan behind them, offended by the accusation.

"Blessings." replied Renon.

"So you can see in the dark?"

"Better than what those helmets provide. But not much."

"And what's ahead?"

"More of this hallway." replied Renon with a bored voice.

"How long does this thing goes?" asked Horatus, he was getting impatient as they walked without end.

"Can't tell it'-wait." said Renon, he rose his bolter upwards as he stood and listened intently.

"Orks." he said through teeth.

Space Marines slowed down, keeping their footfalls as silent as possible. It wasn't easy as adamantium boots scraped on the perfectly cut black marble floor.

They came upon an opening and could see a huge division before them. There were dozens of gigantic black stone bridges criss-crossing each other and in the middle was a massive one. The space itself was immensely huge and defied logic that such a giant empty volume to exist underground. They had see gigantic Imperial fortresses and cathedrals but where those structures went skyward this tomb went earthward.

Beneath the bridges there was no floor to be seen.

"It must be a very deep drop." observed Achagon.

"Look at that." pointed Julius at the main bridge.

After their initial shock, their collective gaze moved to where Julius was pointing at and saw the real danger.

Hundreds of Orks were marching on the main bridge. They were singing some crude and ugly song as they marched happily towards an exit that was miles away. There was an opening at where the main bridge had lead to. They had thousands of lamps pointing everywhere to pierce the darkness.

"That must be the main gate." said Ioras.

"There are too many Orks." said Renon.

Despite the opening ahead, light seeped in only a fraction and did not let the gloom dissipate. The tomb was built somehow as if to keep the dark in and the light out.

"So what's our target?" asked Julius.

Ioras turned to Renon "You been here before?"

"No." answered Renon.

Ioras looked at the other Lion Warriors and got negative head shakes.

"Question still stands." noticed Julius.

"First things first, we must learn the source of this infestation." said Ioras.

"That's easy." said Achagon nodding towards where the Ork horde was coming from with the barrel of his sniper rifle.

Hundreds of armed Ork were coming from the same archway that led into yet another dark chamber.

"Than that's our target." said Ioras as he looked around for a way into the chamber.

Sadly he found no pathways or walkways other than the seemingly random designed bridges. Bridges were not connecting with other and were built in a mathematical perfection rather than any thought for human movement. Luckily the Ork horde only needed one path and that was outside where WAAAGH! was happening.

Usually a place this big would need of stairways, catwalks or other connecting platforms but the tomb as it name suggested had only one main artery that leads into the bowels of it. The rest of the bridges were tin and led from one part to another directly. Their thin and rail-less construct was as if they were used by someone(or something) that is not bipedal.

"How did Echnisians get around this place?" asked Julius.

There were some broken pieces of Imperial equipment but most of the leftover lamps and railings were looted by the Orks.

"Those look Imperial." Renon pointed at some broken shape of a scrap metal that was once a lifter-sentinel.

"How do we get past these greenskins?" asked Horatus.

"There." pointed Achagon to something.

"I don't see anything there." Horatus squinted.

There really wasn't anything there except the shadow of the endless chasm.

"There, can't you see it?" Achagon asked irrirated for their ability to not register what was so clear to him.

Ioras looked at where he was pointing to for seconds until he could make out some vague shaped hanging in the air.

"There is something."

"It's a bridge." explained Achagon as if the entire thing was visible to the others.

"Where is it?" asked Horatus almost angry.

"There, see that ridge line? Follow it till you reach it." described Achagon.

"It's hidden in the shadows." said Julius finally managing to see the black bridge.

The black bridge was almost as if it was melded into the shadowy underbelly of the tomb. Only the faintest glimmer of light caused by the Ork light assortments made it visible.

Julius realized that even Lion's acute senses it was Achagon's uncanny sight that sighted the bridge.

"Who built this place?" asked Renon in amazement.

Ioras shook his helmet.

"Whoever it is, they didn't want anyone to trespass their tomb." reflected Achagon.

"At least there are no traps or anything." said Horatus.

"For now." replied Achagon.

"Imperial scavengers must have already trip them so we are in luck." said Julius.

"And the Orks" added Horatus.

"That bridge would allow us to pass in a single line." said Ioras turning back to subject.

"If the Orks detect us, then we would be easy targets." he added.

"There is no end to the greenskins." said Horatus looking angrily at the army marching before them.

"We can't wait. We need to move now." rushed Renon.

"I agree, we move, silently as possible." agreed Ioras.

The stone beside them was somewhat jagged but there were no hand-holds so their descend into the black bridge was not possible.

"How do we get down there?" asked Julius looking down into the blackness.

"There are holes in here." said Grilleo finding a hole in one of the corners.

"How did you find this?" asked Julius, the hole was hiding in the shadows.

"I almost fell into it." answered Grilleo with a shameful but honest voice.

"Great. Now we can-" said Ioras but cut his praises short as he saw the hole for himself.

Hole itself was wide to allow a marine to enter inside but it was circular and did not contain any sort of ladder known to humankind. It was scraped and given a rib-like shape that resembled a human intestine.

"That wasn't built to carry anything humanoid." reflected Julius.

"It looks perfect to be a climbing surface for an insectoid or clawed creature." said Ioras moving his hand into the ribbed surface.

"This is a tomb isn't it? Where they bury dead?" asked Horatus as he felt himself stupid.

"I guess." answered Achagon unsure.

"Then why build ladders onto it?" Horatus asked.

None of them had any answers.

"Spread your hands and legs, grab these ribs and descend downwards." said Ioras.

He turned to look at the marine group.

"Any volunteers?" he asked mockingly.

"Move aside, Spear." said Grilleo proudly and put himself into the hole. He had one hand broken but he used it anyway.

They watched the Lion Warriors descend into the darkness and disappear. The descend was horribly noisy as each time the armor struck a rib it made a loud scraping noise.

With a rattling sound Grilleo disappeared and even the rattling sound ceased as he descended.

Ioras was second and then the rest followed.

The Ork horde heard the noises and started shouting. They sent out search parties to find the source of the noises. Many of those patrols would get lost in the maze of tunnels and never see daylight again for the rest of their lives.

"Report." said Ioras.

"All accounted for." answered Horatus checking the marines around him.

Renon said likewise.

"This way." led Achagon and they followed the marine through the darkness in close formation. Luckily the marine sight, enchanted by the visors of their helmets allowed some vague shapes in the unnatural darkness.

Soon they found themselves looking into the near-invisible shape of the bridge.

"Careful now." said Ioras as Achagon took the first steps.

Ork horde was left above them and their lights proved little help down here.

Ioras would turn on his operating lambs fitted onto his backpack but he could not risk getting spotted.

"One slip and we are done." said Renon.

Achagon moved step by step and they traversed the bridge. It looked like as if they were walking on thin air.

Every solid step he took made Julius content, he forced himself to fix his gaze towards the marines before him. Looking down could have ruinous results.

They passed beneath the main bridge and moved into the deep bowels of the tomb.

"Here we are." said Achagon stepping onto the safety of yet another tunnel.

"That was unpleasent." commented Horatus.

"Do not have fear, Spear. We are here if you need a shoulder to cry on." said Grilleo.

"We know no fear, Lion. But you would do well to remember that it was your Chapter who failed in this place." said Horatus turning to Grilleo.

"We don't need this." said Ioras sighing.

"Agreed, keep the small talk for the return trip." supported Renon.

Grilleo nudged Horatus' shoulderpad with his as he walked past him "This ain't over."

"Sure it isn't." replied Horatus following the squad.

After half an hour of walk the tunnels became lit with a purplish light, there was also a division to the monoline tunnel.

"I can see clearly." said Julius.

"Good for you." taunted Horatus.

"Where is it coming from?" asked Ioras looking into the division of tunnels.

Three tunnels all looked the same and had the same light despite leading to different directions.

"This isn't normal." reflected Renon.

"Nothing in this warped place is." growled Grilleo.

"Which way?" asked Ioras to Achagon.

Achagon shook his head.

"Does it matter?" asked Horatus.

"It does, if we don't want to encounter an entire Ork army." replied Julius snidely returning the taunt.

"This way." pointed Renon.

"Why?" asked Ioras confused, to him all the tunnels looked the same.

"The air moves faster there. Must be leading to a wider space than the other two." replied Renon.

"Hmm." Ioras reacted neutrally, Lions were an asset to the mission after all he thought.

They moved into the tunnel and reached at a wide hallway as Renon predicted.

"Good nose." commented Julius.

Renon nodded in return.

The purple haze had grown stronger in the room and they could see clearly.

Achagon had already reached a ledge and was peering down.

"No Orks." he reported.

"I can still hear them." warned Renon.

They moved above the hall, the balcony-ledge had rows of dark green crystals at the walls.

"Come look at these." said Renon pointing at the crystals.

Julius looked at the near-opaque green crystal. It took him a while to realize the skeletal figure inside.

"Something is in there." he said not sure if to be alarmed or not.

"Never seen anything like it." said Renon, he looked at Ioras "You?".

Ioras shook his head "Not in my service, no."

Julius hovered his hand on the crystal and waited for a second before placing on it. He didn't know what kept him, was he expecting it to strike back? He ran his hand over the crystal.

"It's perfectly smooth." he gasped as his metalic gauntlet traversed on the green crystal without resistance.

"Did we come here to wonder at the long dead Xenos or are we to find this gate?" asked Horatus, his patience was water on desert.

Julius pulled out his hand, he still couldn't shake the feeling of a lively pull as he touched the crystal. Of course any interaction between him and the crystal was impossible because of the gauntlet. He dismissed it as an instinct.

"F...low me...found...way int...he...ain hall." voxed Achagon, he had already scouted ahead but his vox transmission was filled with crackling distortion.

"Vox is dying too." said Horatus needlessly.

They passed into the main hallway through the ledge that moved several meters off the main ground.

"Look at that." said Horatus in amazement.

Before them was a giant hall triple the size of the one they arrived from. The main hall had black square shaped pillars supporting the entire weight of the land above them.

These columns alone supported the entire mass of land so that the main bridge was able to float without the need for any columns. With Imperial technology this feat alone was impossible to accomplish.

At the back of the main hall was a duo of black stone gates with a tank sized cut on it.

"So that's how the Echnisians get deeper into the tomb." reflected Ioras. Looters had cut into the gate with melta tools and from this gap poured out the Orks.

"At least we know where we are supposed to go." said Julius.

"How are we to get in?" asked Achagon, seeing no way in other than the gap.

"What in the-" they heard Iulius said.

Auspex on his belt came alive and was chiming with distortion. A second later their helmet displays went dark and their helmet vox chimed with the same distortion.

They had to remove their helmets in order to see and Iulius removed the power packs of the auspex to stop the sound. There came a loud noise from inside the gap resembling screaming.

"What is happening?" asked Julius.

Orks came pouring out from the gap, each pushing each other while they squeezed into the small gap that could only allow a dozen Orks at best.

"They're attacking!" said Horatus alarmed he aimed his bolter down to the Orks.

Ioras put his hand on the sight "No, look."

Horatus realised the Orks were running scared. They were toppling each other and just trying to get as far away from the what's behind the doors as possible.

After a few minutes the gap was cleared of Ork presence.

"Now is our chance." said Ioras leading the group downwards. They repelled down from one of the circular ladders they used before and came to the gap.

"Get ready for anything." said Ioras cocking his bolter.

"Always." growled Horatus.

The doors before them was massive and they appeared to be cut from a single stone. The massive pillars was flanking them and stood upright like soldiers in attention. The ever-present gloom of the tomb made any visual hints redundant and they weren't able to see into the gap. But as they approached several Orks came out as the one's before.

"Drop them." ordered Ioras.

Controlled bolter fire filled the hall. Renon dropped one Ork and Grilleo fired his bolter with one hand. He missed his shots but Julius was there to correct his mistake. Achagon fired once without the scope and toppled an Ork. Iulius and Rexus held their fire as the Orks did not required heavy weapons to dispatch.

Ioras first shot the one coming at him in the face then turned his bolter on the one to the right and blow his knee off. Ork toppled on his face and got killed by Deciaci's fire.

"Clear." reported Julius.

None of them needed to reload, not spending much ammo anyway on the few Orks.

"Alpha Protocol, engage." ordered Ioras and Space Marines moved towards the gap in unity.

Lion Warriors and Spears never fought together in such a controlled operation before but the basic Codex Astartes Protocols allowed them to move harmoniously.

They passed into the gap a wide room appeared before them. They stood in amazement of the sight before them. A huge swirling warp gate danced before their eyes. From purple to blue colors shifted and changed inside it. A warp gate standing on the planet like a docile animal. It grew and shrung randomly as if it was testing the reality and it's limits.

"This is..." gasped Julius.

"It's heresy is what it is." said Horatus.

"Agreed, how do we destroy it?" asked Grilleo.

They just realised the carnage before the gate. Dozens of dismembered Ork bodies lay around and grot orderlies moved around with brooms in their hands, trying to clean the mess.

"What happened here?" asked Iulius.

"Probably a teleport accident." reflected Ioras seeing how the corpses were cut apart so cleanly.

The grot orderlies realised the group of Astartes standing in the doorway. At first they looked at the marines blankly, not registering the reality of enemy forces being able to reach so deep into the tomb. Then they squeled and ran off into all directions, throwing the blood soaked brooms up into the air. This commotion alerted the nearby Ork guards.

"Kill the Orks, clean this room." said Ioras and he opened fire.

One of the Ork guards was shot in mid air and landed on his shoulder. Another charged ahead with choppa in hand but Renon blew him apart with several shots. The Ork ran a few steps more and then realising his own death, toppled on his chest.

Two more Ork guards ran them but Iulius fired a burst that drop the duo.

As their comrades was failing to stop the intrusion one particular Ork with a bionic eye saw the hopelessness of the situation and tried to get away from the fight.

Ioras spotted him and he had fought against the Orks enough to know what he was "Achagon, disable that Mek." he ordered pointing at the fleeing Ork.

Achagon did not made a sound and instead dropped on one knee and placed his elbow on his knee, resting the sniper.

It took him a moment to scope the Ork and it looked like the Ork as going to get away before Achagon's shot. But the result was different. Achagon's shot blew the Ork's leg from the groin and Mek fell flat among the Ork corpses and pieces of machinery.

Horatus sprinted at the Mek and kicked the slugga off his hands as he was pulling it. Slugga jumped off the ground and clattered away.

"Zog you, marine!" shouted Mek but Horatus kicked his guts.

"Don't kill it." came Ioras, behind him Julius was finishing off another Ork guard.

"Why? What he has to tell us?" asked Horatus.

Ioras looked at him, Horatus got the message and move aside pointing his bolter at the Ork.

Behind them the warp gate was swirling wildly.

"So, Ork. How do we stop this gate from functioning?" he asked.

"Take dem boyz of yerz and zog da..." began the Mek.

Ioras stepped on his hand and broke two fingers under his massive boot.

"Aarrg!" cried the Mek.

"Try again." Ioras said.

"Youz neva gonna stop dem swirly-tellyporta."

"Why not?" asked Ioras stepping down more.

Ork groaned in pain and kept talking through his teeth.

"Youz hafta get in to da swirly-fing." said Ork.

"What about those machinery, don't they keep the gate open?" asked Julius nodding at the mish-mash of machines around the warp-gate.

"Bah, deyz jus keepin da fing unda control. Wi'out dem da swirling-fing would do amazement."

"Amazement?" asked Ioras.

"Dem random fings, you know." said Mek.

"I don't" replied Ioras.

"Blow up n stuff, ya zoggin stoopid marine." said Mek trying to get up.

Ioras didn't reply, instead he took out his bolt pistol and shot the Mek in the head.

"That'll be all." he said as the Ork's corpse slumped back.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Horatus.

Ioras looked at the machinery around the gate. It was really a mix of interracial engineering. First off there was the two pylons which were made from the same material as the tomb. Whether the pylons generated the warp-gate was unclear. Then there were several amplifiers built onto the pylons, which were clearly Imperial design. Skulls and hard mesh of wires dotted the surface of the amplifiers. Last of all, Orks had welded and hammered on several metallic dishes and antennas onto the Imperial machinery.

Ioras had no idea what this chaos of machines was and how they worked. But if the Orks had the need to add onto the already disfunctioning machine, then there should be some wisdom on it.

Orks were crude beasts but they had a nick for getting things work and Ioras was wise enough to work with it.

"Maybe we can shut those machines off, there should be safety protocols." said Julius.

"We should frag the thing and move on." said Horatus.

"No, the Mek told of disaster if the machines went down." said Ioras.

"And we believe this green monster?" asked Horatus looking at the dead Mek in contempt.

"They somehow got the machine working for all this time." reflected Ioras.

"I still don't trust them." groaned Horatus.

"What he said was clear, the gate can only be closed from the inside." said Renon wanting to finish the debate as quickly as possible.

"That seems like the only safe way, we can't risk catastrophe." said Ioras.

"Then one of us needs to go in and shut it off." said Renon.

"We need to make sure it never turns on ever again." said Iulius.

"Here is what we do." said Ioras, they all gathered around him.

"I will take several Krak grenades and enter this portal and blow out whatever is on the other side."

"You?" asked Renon.

"Yes. This mission is my responsibility." replied Ioras looking at the Lion.

"What if you mishap and you die? There needs to be several of us entering the portal. If one fails the others can accomplish the objective." said Renon.

"That's more reasonable." reflected Iulius.

"So, I will be leading..." began Ioras.

"You aren't going anywhere." cut in Horatus.

Ioras looked at him angrily.

"Codex Astartes states that the Commander should always be on hand and protected from needless harm." said Horatus.

"I am not to sit aside..." objected Ioras.

"Let not those who lead you fall to ruin, for the only path for an headless eagle is to plunge." quoted Horatus from Codex Astartes.

"He is right, I should be the one." said Julius.

"You? You were nothing but trouble in this mission." said Ioras.

"I know, lord. But I can redeem myself, I can do this."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Who would sent in? Horatus would charge in at the first sign of combat. Iulius would be too slow if there were any need to run."

"Hey! I wouldn't-" said Horatus.

Ioras looked uncertain but Renon cut in.

"We could go in there, we have the numbers." he suggested.

"No, I want Spears in there."

"You don't trust us?" asked Renon accusingly.

"Trust is a hard thing to earn, Lion." Ioras replied.

"We fought all this way with you, you can't ju-" growled Grilleo but Renon silenced him raising a hand.

"Have it your way, Spear." he said to Ioras.

"Okay Julius, take Deciaci and Herean into the portal." said Ioras.

"Why am I not going in?" asked Horatus, angry.

"I need you here in case things progress. We don't know how long closing of this portal is going to take and the Orks would sure to be back once they realise something is amiss." explained Ioras.

Need for his combat abilities was a good cause for Horatus, even though it might not be the whole truth. Ioras didn't wanted to lose two sergeants if things go south.

"I won't fail you." said Julius as they broke the circle.

"Don't fail the Chapter." said Ioras, reminding Julius what was really mattered.

Julius nodded.

"Deciaci, Herean. Let's do this." he said leading the duo into the swirling mass of clouds.

"Lock on your helmets." warned Iulius and they put them on.

They disappeared inside the portal as Ioras looked on.

"Emperor guide your path." he murmured.

* * *

Inside the portal was the swirling realm of chaos. It was like a segment of the madness, a more controlled insanity. Mankind was no stranger to the currents of the warp. And despite it's difficulty, teleportation through the warp was used throughout the Imperium. Julius felt the currents wash over him, like a desert wind they felt hot over his skin.

He needed to remind himself that he is wearing a sealed suit of armour and no material wind could touch his skin.

"Let's move." he said leading Deciaci and Herean forward.

Deciaci had four krak grenades gathered from the squad and Herean had the frags on his belt.

They weren't able to see much despite a dark purple and bright red mixture of gaseous phenomenon around them. It felt wrong to look at them so they kept their gazed looking into the dark inviting blackness ahead. The portal created a safe haven of circling warp currents. If the portal had failed the winds of chaos would be free to rip at their flesh and rape at their souls.

"This place is sickening." said Deciaci, bile rising up to his mouth.

He made to release his helmet clamps but Herean stopped him.

"Don't. We don't know how contagious this place is."

"Contagious? There is no virus outbreak here." said Deciaci.

"Warp corrupts, keep the helmet on." warned Herean with a serious voice.

"He is right, do not remove your helmet." agreed Julius.

"Fine." said Deciaci leaving the helmet in place.

It wasn't long before they started hearing voices.

"You hear that?" asked Deciaci aiming down with his bolter.

There were distant shouting and Julius saw several shapes ahead. It looks like there were combat happening ahead but it was mixed with the hazy clouds of the warp.

"Orks." said Herean.

"No, I hear human voices." said Deciaci.

Julius knew the voices was a bad omen but he couldn't help but want to hear more.

"...it is clearly the case..." he heard a middle aged man voice say casually.

"I don't want to..." a child's voice now.

"...eat, must eat more, must eat more..." came a growling inhuman voice.

"we need to move into the, wait! There is something..." said a voice as if realising of Julius' eavesdropping and then cut abruptly.

"Zag na gatha..." a throaty alien-voice growled.

"...shan da kyn aganahta..." came another alien voice.

Julius was listening intently to the barrage of sounds. It felt so good hearing all these voices, as if his mind was filled with other consciousnesses, there was so much to know about others, so much to hear and know.

"Come, Julius, join us." said a soothing and lovely voice.

"It can all be over, just accept us into your heart so that we can make it all right."

"Yes, it can be over. I see now." said Julius without even realising.

"Leave your meaningless responsibilities, leave your needless duties, they do not need to be such burden on your shoulders anymore."

"I just need to..." mumbled Julius, he wanted the soothing voice to wash over his mind again.

"Let us in so that we can heal you, just let go of everything, let go of your false Emperor."

Julius snapped back to himself as he heard the last bit. He let go of his human life to become an Astartes. He let go of his freedom by joining the Chapter's service. He let go of his future to become a weapon of war. But he would never ever gave up on his Emperor.

"No." he almost growled to the voices and felt them retreat into hiding.

He turned to see the other marines had also stopped and listening as if mesmerized.

"Don't listen to the sounds!" he shouted.

Deciaci and Herean didn't respond.

He shook the marines to bring them to their senses.

"Snap out of it."

"It was so..." said Deciaci as if drunk.

"I'm...I'm..." said Herean holding his head as if ashamed of his involvement with the voices.

"We move, now!" roared Julius hitting Deciaci in the chest to get full awake and moving.

Soon the shapes ahead cleared and they could see the figures. They were Orks and they were fighting something.

"What are they doing?" Deciaci asked.

"No idea." replied Julius.

Orks were enveloped in the clouds and they were fighting wildly against enemies that none of the Space Marines was able to spot.

"They're mad." concluded Herean.

Orks were swinging and chopping at the purple clouds, some even fired their shootas into the meaningless clouds. They were locked into combat desperately.

"Look, they are stuck." pointed Julius at where the Orks were.

Some Orks apparently strayed from the safe path and stuck in the currents of the warp, the protective cylinder of the portal distorted the chaos energies and created a sort of limbo that does not really get far from the portal itself, they were unable to pass onto the oblivion of the warp or return back into the safety of the gate. They were stuck in their own minds, fighting enemies of their own design for an eternity.

Space Marines moved unopposed and the Orks did not even seem to notice them, being preoccupied with their intense combat against nothingness.

"I see something up ahead." said Julius.

"An opening." said Deciaci almost happy.

Several Orks appeared at the end of the portal, their hazy outlines becoming detailed bodies as they passed into the portal.

"They're coming." said Julius and opened fire.

Herean and Deciaci followed his example and cut down several Orks as they entered the portal.

"Frag them." ordered Julius and Herean lobbed a frag grenade to the mouth of the portal. He readied another in the blink.

Frag passed outside the portal and exploded there. The hazy explosion and dying Orks could be seen like it was an aquarium from inside the portal.

Herean lobbed another one to make sure.

They stormed outside the portal passing through the curtain of shifting warp energies and emerged out.

The first thing Julius did was to fire his bolter, killing two surviving Orks.

Herean fired on full auto cutting down three Orks and Deciaci cleared the left by snapping two Orks with precise shooting.

As their spent casings hit the ground, they were on the move.

"Deciaci, blow those generators." Julius said pointing at a crackling circular things that produced too many sparks.

Deciaci threw one Krak grenade right into the middle of two.

Explosion blew outwards breaking the outer protective metal mesh and spraying copper wiring all over the place.

One of the spinning part with three brass colored spheres atop the Ork tellyporta came to a halt.

Orks had realised the incursion and filled the tellyporta chamber. Several shoota boys took positions on the catwalks up ahead and started firing.

A round glanced off Julius' shoulderpad, he returned the favor by killing a shoota boy. He then turned his bolter around and burst fired into a charging Ork boy, blowing open his lungs. Ork dropped backwards.

Herean fired another full auto on two Orks, wounding them. One of the Orks got up from his leg wound but the Other had lost his eyes and was dazed badly.

As Herean reloaded Julius took a precision shot and dropped the rising Ork. He fired again to finish off the half blinded Ork.

"Conserve your ammo." he warned Herean.

"Yes, lord." replied Herean slamming a fresh one, he cock the bolter viciously.

They heard another explosion behind them and knew that Deciaci had stopped another generator.

"Armed the last one, get in to the portal!" shouted Deciaci as he ran back at the swirling mouth of the portal.

"Inside." ordered Julius as he and Herean moved back slowly, still firing at the oncoming Orks.

One round glanced off Herean's eyebrow, he stopped firing for a second and Julius covered his ground by firing a full burst spreading it around to cause havoc on the advancing Orks.

They turned and entered the portal, they werent able tosee the explosion but it's effects were clear as the swirling cloth of the warp collapsed behind them. Closing on the Ork side, protective line between the Ork tellyporta and the warp gate was unmade and the safe haven of the portal started to lose ground against the onslaught of the warp energies.

"Run!" shouted Julius as they already sprinted towards the other end.

The stuck Orks was also enveloped by the destructive warp enegies as their limbo collapsed and gave way to the warp. They would be eaten by the denizens of the warp within minutes and the same fate awaited the Spears if they did not leave the portal quickly enough.

They sprinted towards the end of the portal. Despite their enhanced physiology the run was a difficult one. The warp was too eager to conquer the land it lost and consume the safe haven of the portal once again. A flood of chaos as in bulbing clouds of red fire was on their heels.

"Quickly! Reach the end! Or we are consumed!" said Julius.

"I see it!" said Deciaci as he spotted their salvation.

A piece of the cloud broke free from the chaos and lunged at Deciaci. It was a monster, it's tongue slapped all over Deciaci's armour and his teeth scraped against it's armour. Deciaci punched the thing away from himself but another one came to being out of nowhere and grabbed the marine.

The daemon-thing overpowered Deciaci and forced him towards the swirling chaos energies.

The thought of losing another marine under his charge threw Julius' mind into frenzy.

"Not again! Not again!" he roared and jumped onto the daemon-thing. His mass broke the hold on Deciaci but he and the monster was now embraced in a deadly grip.

Deciaci aimed his boltgun but the brawl made it impossible to tell where Julius started and the monster began.

"Go!" prompted Herean, pulling at Deciaci's shoulderpad.

"Julius." Deciaci managed to say before he complied with Herean's pull.

The swirling chaos energies were so close now and Julius was almost inside them.

Deciaci saw Julius headbutt the monster thing and broke their contact. They ran at the end of this nightmare with all their will.

* * *

"They're coming, Lord Ioras." said Rexus standing near the cut out doorway.

"Julius and the others still need more time." warned Iulius steadying his bolter on a piece of debris.

"I know, we will do everything we can make sure they come back safely." said Ioras.

He pointed the marines to firing positions so that the incoming Ork onslaught would pay dearly for coming back.

"Give them hell." ordered Ioras and the squad firing on the coming Orks.

Iulius started firing his heavy bolter, dropping three Orks in one burst.

"Any sign of Julius?" asked Renon firing on the Orks.

"I can't see them." answered Ioras.

Rexus fired a flaming column enveloping four Orks in the fiery death.

"Hold!" ordered Ioras as more Orks apperared the outer gate.

Orks had realised the distruption at the warp gate and meant to retake it from the Space Marines.

"More of them." warned Rexus as kicked one Ork that was half-burned by his heavy flamer.

"Fire!" ordered Ioras and bolter fire took the breach.

Horatus was wielding his chainsword in one hand and his bolt pistol in the other. He shot an Ork in the face and stabbed at the other, cutting his chest muscled till the pain took hold of the Ork and dropped him.

Ork was convulsing on the ground from his torn muscles and Horatus ended his suffering by planting an explosive bolt round in his thick skull.

"Die Orks." he said as the bolt round splattered brains all over the black floor.

As they were fighting the Orks, Herean broke through the haze of the portal and dropped onto the ground.

"Herean has arrived!" informed Achagon as he took a snapshot at the Orks, grievously wounding one.

Ioras grabbed Herean's chestplate "Where is the others?" he asked.

Before Herean could answer Deciaci spurted out of the portal and grabbed a column at the side to keep himself upright.

Ioras looked at the portal, expecting Julius to break through it. But Julius was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Julius?" asked Ioras?

Herean shook a head.

"He was right behind me." panted Deciaci.

"Where is he?" Ioras asked again.

Horatus was killing another Orks, slashing the roaring chainsword across the thing's head. Blood covered the Ork's face and a bolt round entered his gut's as another marine shoot at it.

Renon burst killed another Ork and cleared the breech for a moment before more Orks arrived.

Gate was almost closing, the swirling purple energy clouds became smaller with every passing second.

Ioras looked at the gate helplessly, he was going to lose a Marine to this mission after all. One subject of the Emperor lost to chaos.

Julius broke through the small gate that barely contained his mass. His hand came in first and Ioras grabbed it, pulling hard.

Marine's body broke through the closing gate and at the last minute all of Julius was on the real world.

Julius and Ioras fell onto the ground next to Herean.

"I thought..." said Ioras.

"There was something in there..." panted Julius hard. "I couldn't let it drag one of us down." he said."

Ioras slapped his chestplate "You did good, Sergeant." he said.

"I'm no sergeant, no more." Julius reminded him.

They got up as the gate closed before them. The chaos energies dissipated and the swirling mass of clouds disappeared before their eyes.

"We did it." said Deciaci.

"And we leave now. Plant Kraks on the gate." said Ioras.

Herean was up and he planted several Krak grenades on the portal construction.

They didn't waited for the bombs to go off and was on the move before them.

As they scaled the alien ladders up onto the ledge, Orks were already filling up the room. Incoming Orks were confused as what the commotion was, dead Orks were sprawled around and none of the orderly grots or the Meks were around. Kraks exploded and took the portal down for good. Orks would never be able to repair it and the warp gate between Echtesia and the unknown Ork world would forever stay closed.

Squad moved atop the ledge and went back the way they came in.

"This place is becoming familiar." joked Horatus as the passed along the corridors.

"It would stay alien for me forever." said Grilleo.

They crossed back the railless bridge and back into the maze of tunnels.

"I'm glad that we are leaving this place, eh Julius?" asked Horatus smiling.

Julius did not reply.

"Julius?" prompted Horatus.

"What?"

"I said..."

"Keep moving." said Ioras.

Orks were rampaging around the main bridge, now that their precious gate was closed and no reinforcements were coming to help them.

They traced the tunnels back at the exit and saw sunlight at the end of the black tunnels.

"We are out." informed Iulius leading the front.

Just as they were out, lasfire started landing around them.

"Take cover!" said Iulius and started firing at the fire points he deduced. Rest of the squad broke to cover, hiding behind the alien statues and Ork made scrap piles.

"Enemies." Horatus growled.

"Those are laser fire. Imperials are firing at us." said Renon.

Ioras opened up his ally channel "Cease fire, We are Space Marines of the Emperor." he voxed.

A snide voice came back over the vox "Oh Lord Ioras, we already know."

"Jeliha." growled Ioras.

"Aye aye Captain. Loud and clear." mocked Jeliah of the Spahkii as laser fire landed around the Spears.

Ioras's gaze snapped as Renon, as his thought were filled with betrayal. Now that the Spahkii revealed their hand he was expecting Lions to turn on them too.

Renon realised the gaze and shook his head in reply "We are not traitors. They do not follow my orders." he voxed.

"How can I trust you, Lion?" asked Ioras keeping boltgun towards Renon.

"They are firing on us too." replied Renon.

A rocket flew ahead and blew nearby, throwing black tomb rock over the place.

"See?"

"Alright, but I expect you too fight." said Ioras.

In reply Renon rose over the cover and shot at the Spahkii stormtrooper position.

Sphakii were positioned at the high ground where the had the clear advantage of sight and aim. Hellgun lasfire rained on Spear position. Stormtroopers knew that the Space Marines were in a bad position and meant to keep it that way. They also knew that given the chance, Space Marines would excel in close combat over their unenhanced brethren. It was risk they weren't willing to take.

Julius took two snapshots at the stormtroopers hitting rock and nothing more. Beside him Iulius rained heavy bolter fire on the Spahkii position, killing one of their numbers.

Rexus was too far way to engage with his heavy flamer but he took out his bolt pistol took some shots the Sphakii in defiance.

"Jeliha, you do realised what you are doing, right?" asked Ioras over the vox.

"And what is that?" came in Jeliha's snide voice.

"You are firing upon Emperor's marines. It is punishable by death." Ioras replied.

"Don't you worry, blue boy. We get our orders from on high." Jeliha replied.

"This is treason." snapped Ioras.

"No, they are orders." said Jeliha cutting the line.

"Orders? From whom?" wondered Ioras snapping a look at the Lion Warriors.

"We need to push, we are pinned here." said Iulius snapping several shoots at the incoming las-barrage.

A thought snapped at Ioras mind "They had a sniper with them, Achagon find her and kill her." ordered Ioras.

Achagon peered towards the oncoming fire, then he broke his gaze and peered deep into the crevices and other small firing points on the high ground. He spotted a shining scope lens but the enemy sniper was on him already.

Henrietta's shot blew onto his scope and burned the attachment. Achagon did not winced from the incoming fire and kept his aim as it was. Then he took the shot.

Bolt round blew into Henrietta's rifle and exploded half the barrel away.

"Got her." Achagon reported.

"Good job." commented Ioras firing from the hip at the Spahkii positions.

"We have more firepower, they can't keep this up." said Renon.

Julius took another shot blowing a Spahkii's head into red dust.

"Die." he grinned.

"I thought you loved these guardsmen soldiers." said Horatus.

"Not when they are firing at me." Julius replied.

"There is hope for you yet, brother." said Horatus snapping several bolt rounds towards the stormtroopers.

"You like killing them don't you." asked Julius.

"Ha! Good one, brother. But I'm not falling for that. I won't let you report me to the Chaplain for your enjoyment." said Horatus.

"No, I mean it." said Julius blowing another human head like a soap bubble.

Horatus looked sideways at him, part of him was amazed how accurate Julius was at this distance.

"I don't take particular pleasure in killing them, no." he replied.

"That's a pity." replied Julius, he missed this time but managed to blow off two fingers off a stormtroopers.

Humans were fragile, even minor wounds forced them out of combat. For Space Marines it was different. An arm, a leg was no big deal but there were even heroic reports that Space Marines managing to delay their death so that they can see their mission through.

Julius couldn't help but smile as he took the next shot. He killed Orks and mutants all his life for he was a Space Marine. But he was starting to grow a taste for shooting people too. A new found taste.

* * *

"My hand! My hand!" shouted trooper Estim as he cluthed his bleeding hand and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Beside him, trooper Laface was lying head, headless.

"Can his ass." said sergeant Stephenson of the 2nd Spahkii squad.

"It hurts, it hurts so much!" kept shouting Estim.

Trooper Antionette crouched and slapped a morf-injector into his leg then hovered her hand in front of his mouth, holding something between two fingers.

"Open up." she said.

Estim looked at her hand for a second gritting his teeth, trying to comprehend what it was in her hand while coping with the pain.

Then he opened his mouth, with the opening she shoved in her fingers in there quite ungently, then planted the factorized obscura tablet under his tongue.

"Whatever you do, don't bite and don't swallow." she warned.

He looked uncertain but when the stinging taste of the obscure struck he felt refreshed. The pain of his hand was completely gone. Morf-injections would ease the pain but the illegal factorized obscura tablet took immediate effect. It was almost like magic.

Estim felt so good, in fact so good that he grabbed his rifle back and snapped several shots using his wounded hand. Having two less fingers didn't change much, all he had to do was to use his arm as a stabilizer.

Antionette went back to her shooting but Achagon fired back and her chest split in two. There was no airborne blood, she only slumped onto the ground with a split chest like the meat in the butcher shop and stayed still with a growing redness on her torn shirt.

Carapace armour failed to stop the massive calibre bolt round from penetrating.

Estim looked at her butchered corpse and ducked into cover. He wasn't sure if she was dead or was just faking it. He decided she must be faking it. He shrugged at her silly joke and fired again. He could see the Space Marines clearly, they were so blue. So blue that they were almost the only thing he could see. The blue was so bright that all the other colors were dimmed. Blue and sometimes zipping yellow streaks.

"So blue." he murmured to himself.

He realised his balance was off and he toppled over Antionette's corpse. He looked at her face for a minute.

"Ahhh, come on, get up." he said slapping her in the face. Her blank staring face did not change expression and kept staring at the sky.

"What are you staring at?" Estim asked looking up at the sky where she was looking.

"Fucking cunt." he said rising up. He put his weight on the three fingered hand and fall flat on his face.

He decided sitting was a better idea and did that instead. Then he realised he was sitting in the cover with two stormtrooper corpses and no Stephenson. He had bailed.

"That son of a..." he was about to swore but bolter fire rained around him.

He ducked beside Antionette but struck his chin on a rock. He felt something splinter in his mouth and then he felt several tiny things being swallowed down his throat.

"Oh, fuck me. Why did you even gave this thing to me, Antionette?" he asked her.

He then slapped her again on the face "Wake up. I'm not buying it." he said.

A second time he failed to get up and fell beside her. He decided that laying down would be better this time. He turned her head and looked at Antionette's empty looking face.

"Are you dead? Aah, it doesn't matter. I am." he said closing his eyes.

Several minutes later he would be dead from an obscure overdose.

* * *

"Emperor's bones. That wipe of an Ork." swore Jeliha as bolter fire fell around him.

"He ran." said Zenum snapping two rounds at the Marine position.

In reply Heavy Bolter splintered his cover into dust, he rolled away from the destruction and grabbed another cover.

"That damn, Stephenson ran!" he shouted this time in anger.

"I will deal with his cowardly ass once we get back to Woraktum." said Jeliha taking a precision shot at Ioras.

Henrietta had lost her long-las sniper but still had it strapped to her back in hope of repairing it.

"Drop that broken thing." said Jeliha.

"Nu-uh." she replied firing her sidearm hellpistol at the marines, she was barely in effective range.

"It's dead weight." Jeliha pressed.

"It's my gun!" she shouted.

"Whatever." Jeliha said firing a burst.

Bruskia was beside them loading his missile launcher. He lifted the heavy weapon on his shoulder and aimed towards the marine position.

With a backward burst, rocket flew towards the Space Marines but missed them and instead blew up a piece of cover, forcing two marines to relocate inside the tomb.

A precise bolter round zipped towards the Spahkii and struck Bruskia in the chest. Luckily Bruskia was not wearing a protective carapace vest so the round just went through him exiting on the back.

Bruskia fell, dropping the launcher violently.

"Delivery is hit!" shouted Zenum racing beside the fallen comrade.

He landed on his knees beside Bruskia and tried to look at his wound. He saw the huge gap in his chest, the round went right through him but it punctured one of his lungs. It would be filling with blood as his heart raced under the pain and anxiety.

"How bad?" Bruskia asked, rising up.

Zenum was shocked that Bruskia was able to sit in such a condition, anyone else would be paralysed by pain.

"Not bad, not bad. Just a graze." he lied.

"Good, then hand me that launcher." Bruskia said as his hand patted onto the ground looking for a missile.

"No, we don't need it. We are leaving." Zenum lied.

"We are?" asked Bruskia his eyes looking as if drugged.

"We are. We won." comforted Zenum falsely, putting a hand on the big guy's shoulder.

"Oh good. That's good." said Bruskia.

"We won't make it." said Jeliha coming beside them.

Zenum snapped an angry look at him.

"This ambush went sideways. Mission aborted. We make for the hive." said Jeliha grabbing his gear.

"I'll be there shortly." said Zenum.

"We won't wait longer than a minute." warned Jeliha as he left.

"Wipe." swore Zenum as he disappeared. The bolter fire sounds were ceasing as the marines advanced onto their position.

Second squad was wiped out and Bruskia was mortally wounded.

Nurmol and Henrietta had already left with Jeliha.

"I need some rest." mumbled Bruskia his head lolling up and down.

"Rest all you want, delivery. We are going home." said Zenum.

"Home?" asked Bruskia as if not being able to recall such a place, then his mouth twitched into a smile "Yes, home." he said closing his eyes.

Zenum left the stormtrooper there and followed in Jeliha's trail.


	55. Chapter XLIX

**-XLIX-**

"Run, you traitor scum!" shouted Horatus as the las-fire around them died out.

"Why did they attack us?" asked Renon reloading his bolter.

"Maybe you can answer that for us." accused Horatus turning on him.

Renon was taken aback "You think, we ordered them?"

"They are your soldiers, aren't they?"

"You dare!" breathed Grilleo walking towards Horatus with angry strides.

If Horatus was a mere man the closing of Grilleo would made him piss himself. But Horatus stood firm against the oncoming Marine.

"You have something to say to me?" asked Horatus removing his helmet.

"I sure do." said Grilleo bumping Horatus in the chest. Their aquilas scraped one another in a metallic sound.

"Horatus, stand down." said Ioras not even looking at the commotion, he was standing ahead beside Achagon.

"How do we know you didn't ordered your pets on us?" pressed Horatus.

"Come on, we don't need this right now." said Deciaci pulling Horatus away from Grilleo.

"Spahkii are commanded by our Captains, but they are not life-bound to us." said Renon.

"So you admit you control them." said Horatus.

"Did you even heard what I said?" said Renon.

"You don't just accuse us of treachery and walk away, Spear." growled Grilleo.

Realising he wasn't able to move Horatus away, Deciaci instead get between Grilleo and Horatus.

"I'm not accusing anything, I'm saying you ordered them to." said Horatus.

"Are you going to let your Marine talk to us this way?" asked Renon to Ioras.

Ioras said something inaudible to Achagon and then turned towards the commotion and walked slowly.

"I said, stand down, Horatus." he said.

Horatus immediately went from a challenging posture to a neutral one.

"I was just-" he tried to explain himself.

Ioras lifted up a hand to shut him up.

"If you suspect us of betrayal, then tell it to my face." said Renon to Ioras.

"We were attacked by Imperial forces. This raises many questions that are yet to be answered." said Ioras.

"Your men dare brand us as traitors and this is all that you have to say?" said Grilleo.

Ioras looked at the angry Lion Warrior. "I am not branding anyone a traitor unless I have solid proof." he stated.

Grilleo looked displeased, he was expecting a defensive or offensive response not a neutral one. Ioras realised that the Lion Warriors relations worked in pack mentality. You either pushed or pulled, there was no middle ground for the leaders.

But Emperor's Spears had a different ideology than bluntness. They looked for opportunities in situations and exploited them.

"This situation doesn't suit our position. We are still in enemy territory and on top of that we were attacked by a once-ally force." said Ioras.

He was expecting the worst from Spahkii captain and he wasn't impressed.

"I don't hold you responsible for this event but I also don't rule out anyone of suspicion. Your men..." he nodded towards Grilleo "...can settle his honour disputes with Horatus in the ring of combat, but not before we reach safety. I am not going to lose marines to this mission because of someone got his heart broken." he said.

"That's just another way to say you don't trust us." reflected Renon.

"I don't. Should I?" asked Ioras with a sincere question.

Renon didn't reply.

"Now that you people vented your frustration out on each other, I order us to move." he said walking away from the group and towards the Ork base.

"What have you got?" he voxed Achagon, which was nowhere to be seen.

Sniper's voice came in crackling "Orks are advancing towards the Red River."

"How many?"

"A lot, estimated two thousand. They have tanks and fast moving machines." reported Achagon.

"That doesn't sound good. Regroup with us atop the hill. We are going back."

"Yes, lord." Achagon's vox cut.

"Trouble?" asked Julius walking beside Ioras.

"Orks are on the move. As predicted this was just a side base."

"Where are we going next?" asked Julius.

"We return to the hive, there we can contact Golema and get picked up."

"Finally we leave this corrupted planet." said Julius.

"Corrupted?" asked Ioras rising an eyebrow.

Julius realised he slipped something he didn't wanted Ioras to learn about.

"Orks and alien tombs. Corruption as thick as blood." Julius jinxed away from the topic.

Ioras let it go "Sure. But now we are charged with bigger problems."

"Spahkii?"

"They are just pawns, we have unseen enemies among our so called allies."

"Now that the portal is closed, Lions doesn't have a motivation to hunt us."

"They are glory hounds, we might just caused them insult by doing their jobs for them."

"And that would be reason enough to get us killed?"

"Can't say. But the only obvious thing is that we are being hunted for an unknown reason."

"I don't think they mean us harm." expressed Julius.

"How so?"

"I don't feel..."

"Feel what?" asked Julius.

"They would turn on us once the Spahkii spring their trap, we were vulnerable." he reflected.

"It is to their credit, sure. But we need to stay sharp if we want to unveil our real enemies."

"Yes, lord." said Julius.

* * *

They met up with Achagon in the invaded Ork base and found their Chimera transports intact.

"Where are the drivers?" asked Horatus.

"I bid them go with the rest of the forces." said Ioras.

"At least Spahkii didn't found them or it would be a long walk." said Julius.

Ioras was clever enough to change the Chimera park location once the Commissar Gus told him that the Spahkii were missing.

Achagon was waiting for them, he took cover behind the Chimeras.

He walked towards them, pointing at a huge dust cloud.

"See that?" he asked.

"Orks." growled Horatus.

"Thousands of them." said Achagon.

"Can they reach us?" asked Julius.

"We can outrun the main bulk with the Chimeras but they have fast attack vehicles." informed Achagon.

"Then we better get going, into the Chimeras. Cussax, Fextus, you are driving." ordered Ioras.

"Yes, lord." came the replies as all the squad broke into movement.

They entered from the back hatch of the Chimeras, luckily the wide hold of the vehicle welcomed their bulk.

Drivers took their place and started up the engine. Chimeras groaned in protest to be started without the incantation of flowing cycle.

Space Marines didn't care and stepped on the pedal. Duo of vehicles roared out of the gate they came in, leaving the Ork base behind.

They went over the trenches, each one a huge bump.

Horatus hit the top of his head on the roof as the Chimera bumped "Warped thing." he cursed slamming the roof of the Chimera "Good old Rhinos have roof hatches unlike these grenade canisters." he said.

"Orks spotted." came in driver's voice over the vox.

"How many?" asked Ioras.

"Several, bikers from the looks of them."

"Man the guns." said Ioras, himself taking up the ladder to the turret hatch.

He pushed open the hatch and revealed himself to open air. He saw Julius at the other hatch.

Two multilaser turrets rotated backwards and aimed at the Orks in the distance.

"On target." came in Achagon's voice over the vox.

"Open fire." ordered Ioras.

Powerful laser fire zipped towards the rushing Ork warbikers. One biker was shot twice by the laser and jerked backwards off his seat in pain. It wasn't clear to Julius whether he was killed or not but he fell and was out of combat for good.

Bikes were faster than the chimeras but the pocket marked terrain make it dangerous more for the Orks who still speed up to get in close with their prey.

"They're gaining on us." voxed Julius.

"Kill anyone who gets in close." ordered Ioras.

"Yes, lord." replied Julius synchronizing his bolter with his helmet, so he didn't had to aim down the sights. With the bumps aiming would be useless and he trusted the visor feed provided by his boltgun.

One of the bikers got in close, firing his twin big shootas onto the back of the Chimera.

Julius snapped several rounds, missing them all. The chimera rose and fell down the trenches and explosion craters making aiming hell of a job.

Turret he is riding fired at the same biker and killed him, blowing apart the bike. A wheel flew sideways as the bike spun as a wreck.

Multilaser turrets had stabilizers on them that allowed the gun to be fired with accuracy even under conditions like these.

"Bike killed." came in Renon's voice over the gunner vox.

"Keep it up." said Julius as he snap fired at another biker. This one was armed with a slugga and a spiky maul. It had a burna welded to the side of the full. Ork tried to came in close and fired his burna onto the back of the Chimera. Flames missed the vehicle and only caused minor burns on the metallic hull. Lucky for the Ork that the missing flames moved aside and also missed him. However Orks reflexes caused him to steer right hard, he bumped into a small raised ground and his bike went flying into the air.

Julius counted that one was disabled but the Ork biker managed to keep his bike straight through the air and landed on it's wheels. He lost speed and ground but he was still in the fight.

"Damned Ork maniacs." said Julius firing at another biker.

One biker armed with a slugga came between the two Chimeras. His special kustom slugga had two longer barrels that allowed more dakka to be fired per wheel roll. He snapped several shots at Ioras, missing most. Two shots glanced off Ioras's armour. Ioras fired at the biker managing to land a glancing hit on the biker, exploding bolt round spanned the biker Ork's shoulder armour and threw it into the dust.

Julius was about to fire on the biker but realised another biker was approaching fast. This one has a kombi-shoota, with one rokkit welded under the shoota barrel.

"Rocket!" he warned into the vox, he and Ioras fired full auto onto the new coming biker. One bolt round entered the Ork's skull, exploding it outwards. In his death Ork's muscle spasm pulled the trigger, rokkit launched and flew over Julius' head. Julius ducked and a smoking trail went over his head as the rokkit passed by.

The Ork was put down as the lasguns at the back of the Chimeras opened fire. Ork was hit by a dozen repeating lasbolts before he went down. His bike dropped sideways and jumped into the air being mauled by the kinetic energy it had. It spun three times and landed sideways.

"Good shooting." Julius commented.

"These guns are puny." came in Horatus' displeased voice.

"At least now you know how the guardsmen feel." Julius said back.

"I don't want to know." replied Horatus.

There were four more Ork bikers coming in and their banter cut short as another rocket landed on one of the Chimeras and blew the back hatch from it's hinges. Hatch was still holding the Chimera and dangled on the floor, hopping and hitting the ground as it trashed violently.

Iulius appeared at the edge of the hold and fired his heavy bolter into the bent metal holding the hatch, one round ricocheted dangerously but two others blew apart the metal, freeing the hatch and leaving it behind as the Chimera speed up.

"We are gaining." said Ioras as the Chimeras gained speed.

Orks had suffered heavily and Julius expected any sane person to retreat under this circumstances. Ork bikers however had something different in mind. Seeing that their prey is leaving them in dust fired up something in the warbikers. They throttled their warbikes violently with hopes of catching up. In several seconds Ork warbikes were closing in on the two clumbersome Chimeras.

"They're still reaching for us." said Julius.

Two multilaser turrets killed one warbiker and maimed another with their fuselage.

"They're crazy, pushing their vehicles like that." said Iulius seeing the Orks. He fired on them in a spray of bolt shots with no hits.

One biker closed in and had a grenade at hand. It closed in on the one Julius is riding. Julius tried to snap shots at him but he missed. As the warbike closed in on the vulnerable back side of the Chimera, the hatch dropped open and Rexus came about.

He fired his heavy flamer holding it in a two handed grasp. Flames washed over the biker and exploded his gas tanks, leaving a huge black cloud and a burning wreck behind.

Rexus punched the controls and the hatch rose up to close the hold again.

Ioras and Julius' concentrated fire created a kill zone for another biker and brought it down.

Multilasers dealt with the last one and left it trashing violently. Ork driver flew into a different direction and landed dead.

"Enemy eliminated." reported Julius.

He heard Renon pray silently, murmuring into the vox.

"O Lord the mighty lion, we thank thee for granting this victory..."

Julius thought of a prayer himself, he had studied the Chapter teaching, Codex Astartes and other religious sources throughout his years with the chapter. Surely his knowledge of theology wasn't as extensive as a priest's but at that moment his mind felt like a blank slate.

All the words of prayer eluded him. It was as if he never even read once sentence off the books.

"Must be the stress." he said to himself.

Things were preceding fast in their retreat and his mind was preoccupied.

"Emperor would forgive me this once." he thought.

Cussax' vox transmission broke his thoughts.

"We arrived at the Red River, Lord Ioras."

"Very good, proceed into the ravine. Any sign of Imperial forces?"

"We spot several still crossing the bridge, we can meet up with them once we passed it."

"Okay, try to reach into vox range."

"Yes, Lord."

* * *

Before they get into vox range, Malik had already spotted the two chimeras moving down the valley.

"Looks like our friends are back." he said.

Aaron and Ibrahim was busy with their elements moving over the bridge.

"Spears of Spahkii?" asked Aaron unable to see that far.

Malik voxed his sniper Jarmen and got confirmation.

"They're Spears alright. I don't know if any Spahkiis riding inside, but I wouldn't bet on it." he said.

"Where are the Spahkii then?" asked Aaron.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea about that." he said grinning.

Aaron hated his smug expression and didn't ask the question just for spite.

Malik looked at his annoyed face with the edge of his eyes "You aren't asking." he said.

"I'm not going to." answered Aaron.

"Well, that's not professional." said Malik grinning.

"I would love to snap that grin of yours shut." replied Aaron.

Cafur of Balharethi and Drorit of Naphtali were beside their commanding officers and shared an uneasy glance with each other when they heard the insult.

Malik's grin stayed the same "I don't think you can pull off such a feat, ain't I right dear?" asked Malik to Drorit snapping a wink at her.

"I-I-I..." stuttered Drorit "I do-don't..."

"See? Even your own vox operator thinks so." said Malik cheerfully and slapped Aaron on the shoulder.

Aaron looked at his shoulder then back at Malik.

"Relax, will you?" said Malik looking into the distance.

As they were talking, Spears had caught up with the rearguard.

"C-Captain Aaron..." came in a static filled vox transmission at Drorit's vox caster.

She jumped when the powerful voice of the Space Marine came through the speaker. She was still searching for the vox-bead when Aaron grabbed it from her pack himself.

"Yes, Lord. Aaron here." he said.

"We are inside the Chimeras if you haven't spotted us already, do not blow the bridge until we can safely pass." said Ioras, vox was clearer now.

"Will do, my lord. We are waiting on the other side."

"Very good, Captain. Are the colonels with you?" asked Ioras.

"Yes, lord."

"Have them meet me at the trenches, we have some things to talk about." said Ioras.

"Yes, lord." said Aaron again before the vox went dead.

"That doesn't sound promising." commented Malik.

"I just hope they won't execute anyone else." said Aaron dropping his shoulder as he yield to the idea of a coming punishment.

"On that we agree." said Malik.

* * *

Imperial contingent had passed the Red River once again. But this time they were bound to the hive. Ioras and the commanding officers watched the destruction of the Ork bridge before they gathered to talk. A dozen demolition charges and improvised grenade implementations assisted by artillery and Leman Russ fire broke the Ork made bridge in several places. The entire bridge was too strong to be completely collapsed but most of the critical points were demolished and it would took substantial time to make the bridge safe to pass again.

"The bridge is critically damaged, sir. If the Orks were to pass through it without repairing it their forces would be decimated as the bridge collapsed under their weight." said chief engineer Abalafi.

The old men was a technical genius even though he was never a part of Cult Mechanicus, his junior, Semdek was behind him in his dirty overalls. Tanks that were demolished or in bad condition were hauled up by the support trojans. Semdek showed considerable skill managing the wounded machine convoy through the trenches.

"Any they will?" asked Colonel Ibrahim.

"Well, they are Orks, sir. I'm sure they're that dumb." said Abalafi.

"But you remember how quick they built the thing." pointed Aaron.

"Surely they will not amass such little-green-devils in such numbers for a while." said Abalafi.

"That is probably correct, however they are Orks, they are known to be unpredictable." said Aaron.

"Good work, chief, you're relieved, rest yourself before move again." said Ibrahim.

Abalafi snapped the Naphtali salute, a straight hand snapping at the shoulder, then left with his junior.

Ioras came beside them with powerful strides.

"We were attacked." he declared.

"By whom?" asked Aaron alarmed of an imminent attack.

"By the treacherous Spahkii, Captain." said Ioras.

"And what about this tomb? I don't see any riches with you. Not that I know if Space Marines loot riches." said Malik.

"No, Colonel. There were no riches in the warped tomb."

"What was in it that was so precious?"

"The Orks had a main base in the tomb, we leveled it." Ioras said a half-truth.

"And the Orks we destroyed?" asked Ibrahim curious.

"That was just a minor base. We spotted many Orks leaving the tomb and a major force moving towards the Red River as we left it."

"They're coming again." said Ibrahim as if it was a revelation.

The unstoppable nature of the Orks were widely known throughout the Imperium. Even worlds which was cleansed of Orks could burst into anarchy as Orks appear from forests and other remote parts of the planet.

"We are going to the hive aren't we? We did what we were told to do." said Aaron in a protesting voice.

"We are, Captain. All of us are. It is time we got some answers from the rulers of this miserable planet." said Ioras.

"And what about-" began Aaron but he was cut short by the Commissar Gus bursting towards them.

"My lord, I am so sorry. I have failed you in my duty. My life is yours." said the Commissar and bent to one knee before Ioras.

His aidaites were hurrying behind their commissar.

Ioras looked at the man "How did you failed, Commissar?" he asked.

"I have let those Spahkii out of sight and they bailed, I couldn't find them anywhere." he said with a shamed voice.

Ioras looked at the faces of the officers around him. They all understood what his intention was.

"Don't you worry, Commissar. We have dealt with the traitors, however Jeliha and his men escaped." he said.

"You did? Oh thank the Emperor." breathed Gus.

"Now rise on your feet." said Ioras and Gus jumped up.

"You have served me and I will have you keep the men in line until we reach the hive."

He turned to the gathering.

"We will rest your men and then we will move with the fastest pace possible. I want no stranglers, I want to complaints. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes, lord." said the gathered men.

Ioras left the guardsmen to talk among themselves. Julius caught up with him as he walked away.

"We don't need rest, why not leave them behind?" he asked.

"It's a long way back and we have no idea about the situation in the cluster."

"Patriarch and his forces were supposed to clear out the cluster." said Julius.

"Echnisians proved to be an elusive bunch, I can't trust my men to their decisions."

"There is something deeper about them, isn't it?" Julius asked.

Ioras looked at him as if in surprise "There is. I think the Spahkii get their orders from the Echnisians." he confessed.

"How so? Aren't they special forces?"

"They are, but this Patriarch has more power then he gives off. You heard back at the bunker about his tale. He can even command or bribe Lion Warriors into this secret dealings."

"True but stormtroopers would have a higher command chain, he can't just order them around like some household guard." said Julius.

"Not order them, bribe them perhaps." reflected Ioras.

Julius thought on this for a moment.

"You seem different since the tomb." said Ioras changing the subject.

"How so?"

"You are more outspoken, more confident."

"And why do you think is that?" asked Julius.

For a second and uneasy stare passed between them.

"It's obvious, you accomplished your duty by closing the gate. After the Idagenia incident you felt depressed, but now you redeemed yourself." said Ioras.

"What about the Chapter? Am I redeemed in your eyes or the Chaplain's?" asked Julius.

"You have done admirably, Julius. I can't discredit that, but you had control issues before that. If you move in this path you are sure to redeem yourself in the eyes of the chapter masters and more importantly, in the eyes of the Emperor." said Ioras.

Julius went into his thought and brought back by Ioras' speaking.

"Deciaci told me what you did inside the portal, endangering yourself to save him from the maleficent beings of the warp."

"I was just doing my duty."

"Sure you did, but it was still admirable."

Ioras put a hand on Julius' shoulderpad.

"You are in the right path, brother. I have every confidence that you will extinguish your inner daemons and rise as one of our chapter's greatest." he said.

"Thank you, lord. I strive for it." replied Julius.

* * *

Column moved back into the cluster, passing by the same broken down buildings complex as before.

"This feels odd." said Julius to himself.

"What feels odd?" asked Horatus.

"We are back at this place after all that happened, yet I feel not a bit relaxed. If was as if our problems just don't go away."

"Service of the Emperor ends only in death." quoted Horatus.

Julius didn't replied. He had an uneasiness he did not had before. Like things are worse than before.

In another part of the column was the Chimeras turned into mobile infirmary units. They hauled up the hundreds of wounded in their cramped holds.

Medics ride with the wounded and tried to keep those who can be saved alive. Junior Medic Zev was stitching up a leg wound as Aaron approached the slowly moving Chimera.

He jumped onto the back and grabbed the handles, he pulled himself into the hold.

"Throne, it sticks so bad." he thought but he kept his face from showing any discomfort. Soldiers would look to their officers and Aaron wanted to put on strong image to help those who need a strong figure to look up to.

He didn't said anything as he moved over the lying wounded. Most of them was in too much pain to see Aaron walking on top of them, one of them lifted a hand towards Aaron and he grabbed it in a strong hold as he passed. This pleased the wounded man and he went back to lying still, closing his eyes.

Zev was working under the dim roof light provided by the vehicle, he had a white face mask on and a bandage over his brow to keep his sweat from falling on people. Bandage was slick with sweat. He pulled on the metal cord and dipped the needle into the flesh again. Man he was stitching didn't even grunted, he was lying on his back without a motion. If Zev wouldn't know better he would assume the man was dead.

He saw a moving figure at the corner of his eye but kept his stitching.

"Why did you come here, sir?" he sneered the last word.

"Hello, Zev." said Aaron, trying to break some ice.

Zev didn't reply, waiting for an answer for his question.

"Drorit said you had the figures." said Aaron.

"You came just for that?" asked Zev unconvinced.

Aaron didn't reply right away "I also wanted to see the wounded for myself. I didn't catch a break from combat to see it for myself."

"Oh we are all fine and well here, Captain. Thank you." said Zev cynically, pulling the metal cord.

"You have the figures?" asked Aaron.

Zev produced a paper from inside his flak vest, dipping his hand behind his breast-plate and pulling a bloodied paper. He handed it to Aaron. Aaron felt disgusted by the blood on the paper but grabbed it without hesitation anyway.

He opened the paper and read through its content.

"Four hundred?" he said out loud. Then he realised that he let the wounded hear the figures and silenced himself.

"Excluding the wounded." said Zev as if that improved anything.

"What's the bottom number?" asked Aaron, not sure he wanted to hear it.

"Five hundred and sixty, out of combat." said Zev keeping his voice low.

"That's half our strength." reflected Aaron.

"Well I wasn't the one screaming about victory back there." said Zev.

Aaron was losing patience "Why do you have to be an snide himlit all the time." he snapped.

"Why?" Zev turned while still holding the metal wire in between two fingers. "Why? You know why." he said voice rising.

"Well you won't accept an apology, I said I was sorry before." said Aaron.

"Sorry? You killed her. What good is your sorry?" said Zev turning back to stitching. He dipped the needle violently and made another pass.

"I did not-" said Aaron but stopped talking, he was frustrated.

"You ordered her into a charge that was not necessary and Rani died because of you. My Rani!" he said knotting the stitch and snapping the wire with his scalpel.

He rose and turned to Aaron, scalpel still in hand.

They stood looking at each in an uneasy moment, Aaron glanced at the scalpel and then back at Zev. Zev realised he was holding a blade in hand and slipped it into it's place at his medicae belt.

"I did not killed her, I made an mistake."

"A mistake? You call that a mistake?" raged Zev.

"I know you hate me for losing her. But she was the best sergeant I had, I would never sent her to her death if I knew the result."

"She died because of you, of course I hate you." said Zev shouldering past him and walking at the edge of the hold.

"If you got what you need, then leave. You're disturbing their rest." said Zev nodding towards the wounded.

Silently, Aaron walked over to Zev and jumped down. As the Chimera was slowly leaving he looked back at Zev, who was glaring at him still.

"I did not killed her." he said as the vehicle distanced away.

Aaron knew that Zev would never forgive him for losing Sergeant Rani, his love. But he remembered the words of Colonel Ibrahim, "It is our duty, to die."

He felt that his resolution towards death was getting stronger. War made men grim.

* * *

Malik was riding atop one of their trucks and the truck came beside an infirmary Chimera.

"Chief." came a hoarse and inhumane voice.

Malik looked up and saw Alexis sitting in the other side of the truck. Alexis realised his stare and pointed towards the source of the sound with a strong finger. His arm didn't shook even on the bumping truck.

Malik turned his head to see a Balharethi guardsmen riding atop the Chimera, he was sitting dangerously close to the rolling tracks, but it seemed he did not cared for the hazard they possessed.

"Who are you?" Malik asked.

"Dhalid. Of the Hashim." men replied.

Malik felt disgusted by the wrinkled pink issue surrounding the men's neck, the pink scar tissue merged into a voice box logged inside his neck and under his chin.

"So you survived?" asked Malik.

Dhalid nodded.

"And Gazam?"

Dhalid tapped his shotgun butt twice onto the hull of the Chimera.

"He is alive?" Malik was surprised. He didn't even bothered looking into the fate of Gazam.

"Barely." replied Dhalid.

"I have to ask, did you run from combat?" asked Malik.

Dhalid didn't move a muscle.

Malik looked at him for a few seconds and then slid back into the hold of the truck, realising the conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Such a charming fellow." he said towards Alexis.

Alexis kept reading his book, ignoring the conversation.

Malik looked around to see someone to talk to.

"All the people with speech problems ignore me." he said to Cafur.

Cafur glared at him.

"What?" prompted Malik.

"You stole my toba-cigar." Cafur said.

"No I didn't." replied Malik.

Cafur was cowardly and did not pushed the subject, instead he moved to another part of the truck leaving Malik alone.

"Camel's arse." swore Malik.

Only Erhan was left sitting close to him. Erhan delivered a successful para-bomb over the Ork lines back in the Offensive, while doing so he pissed himself.

He was a young man and his beard was growing misshaped. His skin was whiter than usual Balharethi burnt color but Malik realised that was the post combat psychology. Balharethi grew up in conflict but that did not mean that it prepared them for the horrible hell that is war.

Erhan was looking straight across himself to an empty seat and he had his hands clutched strongly over his gun barrel.

"So, Erhan." Malik said loudly.

Erhan startled and glanced at the Kavhim Lord anxiously.

"You are my new friend. Everyone else is too busy being a camel dung." Malik said putting his feet onto the seat across him.

Erhan didn't replied, not wanting to start the unpleasant conversation.

"You did well back there." said Malik, playing with his stubgun.

"I did?" said Erhan with a shaking voice.

"We will make you into a men yet." he released the slide of the stubgun and checked inside for defections.

"It was horrible." Erhan said.

Malik looked him sideways and slid the pistol back together.

"You were a Kabul kid, right?" asked Malik.

Erhan felt confused being asked about homeworld right now.

"I was." replied Erhan.

"Which one?"

"I can't tell. I was let out before I grew up."

"So your parents were criminals." said Malik.

Erhan looked unsure of what the Kavhim Lord's intentions were by saying that.

"Don't worry, there are no sins among the raiders. You're lucky the Crusaders never got their hands on you." said Malik.

"Crusaders? You met them?" asked Erhan.

Adi Balharethi Crusaders were made up from feverishly religious groups gathered from Shrine Hellaks. Shrine Hellaks were cities built around sacred ground or sacred objects. They attracted millions of angry desert people to itself with promises of power and illumination. Once they grew mad with their religious anger they start their crusade and attack nearby heathen cities. These cities are usually the Proilium cities built by the Imperium to collect the precious Proilium. A substance that can be made into several chemical products that work as fertilizers or fuel.

Imperium usually send in Ecclesiarchical agents into these Hellak cities and recruit this mad army of pilgrims into their own regiments. Then they embark on a crusade like no other and set out to conquer the stars.

Crusaders cause horrible destruction among the Raiders and the citizens on Balharra and no one wants to be close to them once their fever took hold.

"Sure did. They were keen on killing me and executing my men for heresy."

"How? How did you survive?" asked Erhan, forgetting his fear and listening intently.

"They chased us for a long time but we were faster. We kept them out of gun range and drove on. There was a storm brewing and in their usual arrogance they followed us into it."

"You drove into the storm?" asked Erhan with wide amazed eyes.

Sand storms of Balharra are known to tore flesh from bone and the tiny particles would fill into the lungs and prevent breathing.

"We sure did. Those frenzied bastards never stood a chance." said Malik grinning.

"How did you even managed to survive the storm?" asked Erhan listening intently.

"Well now, I can't say that. Secrets of the raiders, kid." said Malik leaning back and acting disinterested in Erhan.

"I am a raider, am I not?" asked Erhan.

Malik looked at him with the corner of his eye.

"Almost." he said and shifted his gaze away, dismissingly.

Erhan was taken aback but kept his objection to himself.

"What do I need to do more?" asked Erhan.

"Well." said Malik leaning forward "First you need to..."

Alexis cleared his throat and cut Malik's speech short.

Both men looked toward the Musan raider.

Alexis kept a finger between the pages to mark where he was and used his other hand to signal something.

"What does he say?" asked Erhan unable to read the mark language.

Malik grinned at him, "He says that all I have said is true."

"Oh." said Erhan.

"Don't listen to him kid, he is lying to you." said Cafur.

Malik glared at him but Cafur ignored him and kept talking.

"We drove on and the crusaders turned back, figuring we wasn't worth the gas." he said, now he was grinning at Malik.

"Why did you both had to go and spoil my fun." protested Malik swinging a hand up into the air.

"That's for stealing my cigar." said Cafur pleased with himself.

"I did not steal your gbered cigar." replied Malik.

"Camel crap, you did. I still could smell it on your breath." said Cafur.

"I smoked my share you dunghead."

"Yeah, before the battle you did. It wouldn't stick for that long."

"Oh, so now you are the expert on cigars?" asked Malik with a mocking tone.

Cafur didn't reply and the conversation ended abruptly.

"So? Where are we going?" asked Erhan feeling a bit better, leaving the thoughts of battle behind.

"See that big tower?" pointed Malik without looking.

Erhan shook his head rapidly in affirmative.

"There." Malik said.

* * *

The looming giant hive spire was before them. The returning convoy would traverse through the rubble strewn streets to reach her bosom. Echtesia Hive was as black as any other hive in the imperium. It's giant spire tower pierced into the clouds and rose even further. Clusters of cities, factories and habs surrounded the hab. Most of these were not ruins. Orks managed to penetrate into the outer cluster and wreak havoc with their horrible Orkish devices. Echtesia Palace Guard were the official protectors of the hive cluster and they routed the Ork marauders during the Red River Offensive. Now most of the cluster were in Imperial hands but as the convoy soon figured out once the Orks were killed Echtesia Guardsmen retreated back towards the inner cluster to form defensive positions at easy to hold choke points and urban areas.

Convoy spotted the first defenders after a day of marching.

"Halt! Who goes there!" shouted a guardsmen in black and dark purple outfit.

"Easy with the guns." said Liorit rising from Promised Home's hatch.

She looked quite confident despite staring directly at at least a dozen lasguns.

Echtesians felt the looming presence of the Leman Russ tank underneath her and felt their vulnerability. If the twin linked exterminator autocannons would came in firing, their sandbagged defenses would be ripped apart alongside them.

"Identify yourself." said Echnisian watchmen trying to act like he was in charge.

"Naphtali and um..." Liorit looked uncertain.

She looked downwards into the hatch spoke something with someone inside.

Her conversation was inaudible to the Echnisian and they were highly irritated by being left out.

"What are they...lancers? Lances? Are you sure?" talked Liorit to someone down under.

Then she rose back "We are led by Emperor's Lances chapter, they will be arriving shortly." she informed the Echnisian.

They waited for the Chimera carrying Ioras to arrive.

Echnisian were amazed by the build up of military at their doorstep.

Several battered Leman Russ tanks with a mass of infantry and support vehicles parked around.

"Keep some distance between those Chimeras, are you dumb? Do you want us to get clogged if Orks show up?" shouted Liorit at Chimera and Trojan drivers as they manoeuvred beside each other.

Ioras appeared from one of the Chimeras and walked rapidly towards the Echnisians.

Beside him was Horatus and Julius as his bodyguards, hefting massive bolters at their chests.

The display made Echnisian less happy. Not only heavily armed guardsmen but now Space Marines were at their doorstep.

Ioras simply stepped over their sandbagged blockade. Sandbags groaned under his weight but he passed off quickly and the bags were relieved.

"Which one of you is the men stopping our convoy?" asked Ioras, his voice not friendly.

Two Echnisians looked at the spokesmen, spokesmen started sweating heavily.

"I-I..."

"Why are we stopping, guardsmen?" asked Ioras.

"We-we check every..."

"Are you blind? Do we look like Orks? Who is your commanding officer."

"He w-was..."

Ioras pointed at a nearby crate "Sit, before you fall down." he ordered. Guardsmen obeyed immediately, all of his boasting command bleeding dry.

"Get me your commanding officer." Ioras said to another men.

Guardsmen hurried towards into a badly damaged building.

A minute later he came out with an overdecorated officer. His uniform had gold colored lining all over his shirt and trousers. He did not wore postals but instead wore shoes with long noses. They were clearly leather-made. He had a silver lined laspistol with wooden ornate grip. His belt had a large buckle that sported the Echtesia icon. There were several more Echtesian icons adorned on his chest and other places.

"Captain Felis Derek, at your service, lord." said the men snapping a salute as he walked towards Ioras.

"Captain, I need my men to get going. We wasted enough time already." said Ioras.

"Of course Lord, you were?" asked Captain Felis.

"Ioras of the Emperor's Spears. Now get us moving." growled Ioras.

Felis looked anxious "We need to check in with the hive command, lord." he said apologetically.

"Fine. Patch me through to Patriarch Feliso." said Ioras.

"I'm so sorry that we cannot make such a contact from our position." said Felis with a nervous smile.

"You have no direct access to your commander?" asked Ioras.

"We only have access to Palace Guard command, lord."

"Listen to me Captain. We are going into that building and you are patching me to someone with rank that is as high as you can patch into. Understood?"

"Yessir." said Felis.

Three marines followed Felis into the building with nervous stares from the Echnisians.

They came before a small pict-display.

"Palace Command." ordered Felis to his communications officer.

The men keyed in and turned some dials to get the right frequency, then put the communication to the pict-display.

Fuzzy picture of Agathe appeared in the display.

"Yes, Captain? What is it?" asked Agathe she was clearly irritated.

"Lady Agathe, I have Lord Ioras and his..." Captain Felis looked at the giant Space Marines behind Ioras, then back at the display "...entourage with me."

Agathe's eyes blazed with interest "Lord Ioras you say?"

Ioras pushed the Captain aside and came into the view "Lady Agathe, we need to..." began Ioras but Agathe cut him off.

"Ioras! It is so good to see you alive and well. I take it that the offensive succeeded?" she asked enthusiastically.

"It did, my lady. But we need to get moving and we need clearance to pass this...guardpost." said Ioras.

"Of course, you have all the clearance you need. Just come back at the hive immediately. You must tell me everything when you arrive." she said delighted.

"We will be on our way." said Ioras walking outside, Agathe was kept on the line but she severed the link when she realised the conversation was over.

Captain Felis ran behind Ioras and started signalling his men to open the barricaded gates. A mass of guardsmen wearing Naphtali and Balharethi colors moved past the defensive line and advanced towards the hive once more.

* * *

"So what happens when we get there?" asked Julius walking beside Ioras.

"Where?" asked Ioras, preoccupied with the passing transports.

"The hive."

"Oh." said Ioras as if he wasn't aware of the huge looming hive spire up ahead.

"We need to establish contact with Lord Galieo at once."

"What about everything that has happened till now, this wasn't a straight ride you know."

"I do, but things rarely are."

"So will Galieo would condone some sort of retribution?" asked Julius.

"That's Chaplain Galieo to you, marine." warned Ioras.

"My humble pardons, my lord." replied Julius with a tone that wasn't mocking but wasn't straight too.

Ioras looked at him quizzically.

"What retribution?"

"All these parties involved in this conspiracy, the House, Lion Warriors and those warped Spahkii. They all need to pay."

"Pay how?" asked Ioras unsure if Julius was asking for a purge on this Imperial planet.

"This planet it tainted, this system is tainted. We can't turn our eyes away."

"Sure we can't but what would you have us do, Julius? We are overstretched as it is."

"So are we to just report them to Inquisition and hope for the best?"

"We will consult the Chapter Master and the Chapter lords will decide the best course of action." said Ioras with a stern voice.

"Wait? We can't wait." said Julius with a feverish voice.

"Calm down, Julius. They will get what's coming to them." said Horatus.

Julius leaned on a piece of masonry to steady himself. His head was pounding with anger. He had never felt more angry in his life. As if the anger became a spike in his very head and pierced deep into the meat of his brain.

"Are you okay?" asked Horatus.

"I'm fine." he replied through gritted teeth.

"Move aside." ordered Ioras and Horatus slided sideways.

"What's happening Julius?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." lied Julius his head was still felt as if on fire.

"I have to check." said Ioras and his narthecium revealed a needle.

He moved the needle to Julius's neck but Julius swatted it aside.

"I don't need examination, I'm fine." said Julius forcing himself to stand upright.

"Clearly you are not." said Horatus.

"I said I am!" roared Julius walking towards Horatus threateningly.

Horatus replied by standing upright his muscles preparing for a fight.

Julius realised what he was doing and stopped awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that." he apologized.

Horatus landed a fist on his chest "Anger is a holy feeling, but you better keep it for our enemies." he said.

Julius nodded, his head seemed to relax and the pain was fleeing.

"You will surrender yourself to through examination once we get back." said Ioras.

"Yes, lord." replied Julius.

A chimera slowed beside them and they saw Achagon riding on the gunner hatch.

"Convoy is moving forward." he said.

"Embark. We will sort things out later." ordered Ioras.

Three marines disappeared into the hold and the door slammed shut behind them. Chimera moved to join with the mass of troops and vehicles moving ahead.

* * *

Hilaa was lost in her Uplifting Primer, she had read it hundreds of times but she always loved to read the prayers when she found the time. It provided calm in a world otherwise crazy and random.

The hold of the Chimera held several others, they all were dirty from combat. Their cloths had mud and stains of blood on them.

Adamab Habas, her specialist gunner had his plasmagun on his lap. He had divided the gun in two and was trying to clean the ignition stud with a piece of cloth.

On the other row Gundal, the standard bearer of her squad had one feet planted on a crate as he leaned back into his seat comfortably.

"Lady." called Gundal.

"What?" replied Adamab. They called her lady because of his beardless face and baby-esque features. The luck was that he never got a facial injury and despite his life a baby face remained unmolested. Adamab wasn't sure if it was a gift or sign of some curse.

"Manners please, we are all civilized folk here." mocked Gundal.

"Yeah, right you are." Adamab mocked back.

"You know what?" asked Gundal playing with the stock of his lasgun.

"I don't." said Adamab not playing into the asking game.

"There was talking..." Gundal trailed off.

Adamab didn't interrupt as he expected to.

"...I heard the casualties were pretty bad." he said.

"I heard too but I won't believe any gossip before I hear it from Captain himself."

"And what will you do if he lies?"

"Then I will still believe in his word. He is a good men, he won't lie."

"People lie, Lady." said Gundal as a fact.

"Not Captain Aaron. He was always there for us."

"Sure he was. But would you be able to tell the truth if you were given the task of revealing the dead to the troops." asked Gundal.

"I'm no Captain, I never will be." replied Adamab.

"But what if you were? Would you have the balls to reveal the true numbers of the dead."

"Martyrs." corrected Hilaa with an angry voice.

"Sorry, martyrs sure." said Gundal.

"I don't have to answer to your mocking questions." said Adamab.

"I'm not mocking. I'm asking a serious question." said Gundal placing his lasgun to the seat next to him and retracting his risen feet from the crate.

Adamab glanced at him with a stare, "Sure you do."

It was Gundal's daily routine to make fun of Adamab, he used every trick in the book. He was one such who get pleasure by irritating others.

Adamab had grown mentally after starting to serve with Gundal. It was tiresome to have someone always picking at you for a passtime. But it also built character. It made you impervious to anyone else trying to harm you for real.

"Do you feel bad?" asked Adamab. There was always ways to fight back.

"About what?" asked Gundal, jumping in without even thinking.

"About the martyrs."

"Pssh, sure I don't. I am solid." Gundal replied with a dismissing expression.

Adamab raised his eyebrows with a disbelieving face.

"I think you do. I think you care more about those people than you let on. That's why you feel to vent by talking to me."

"I don't. I am a guardsmen of the Imperial guard. I saw death and war and..."

Adamab interrupted "And you are still human. It's okay to let these things pass through." said Adamab and locked the plasmagun's fragments together with a sliding motion.

He pressed the heat slider at the side of the gun and adjusted the gun to a safe configuration. Plasmagun hummed to life despite being kept in the safety parameters. It was too dangerous to turn it to full power in the closed space of the Chimera.

"There we go." said Adamab pleased with his maintenance.

"How do you even operate that thing?" asked Gundal looking at the humming weapon like it was an enemy.

"Just like any other gun really." replied Adamab.

"What if it explodes?"

"It won't. You have to keep it maintained and pray your litanies to ensure..."

"I ain't praying to no gun." said Gundal.

"Well I'm not the one with jammed lasguns all the time, eh?" said Adamab.

"They build it wrong." defended Gundal.

"Sure they do, maybe you should write to Fabricator General of Mars and inform him of his failings." mocked Adamab.

Before Gundal could reply the hatch to the Chimera opened and a figure mounted the vehicle.

"Captain Aaron." said Adamab with a cheerful voice. His face was lit with a smile.

Hearing Aaron's name being called out, Hilaa broke from her Uplifting Primer and saluted her Captain without rising.

"On ease." Aaron waved at the troopers to sit.

Chimera lurched forwards and the hatched closed shut behind Aaron. The daylight died out as inner yellowish lights took hold again.

Aaron moved towards Hilaa and stayed on his feet from the shaking Chimera by grabbing the roof handholds.

"How did it go?" asked Hilaa.

"Not good. Zev was being Zev as always."

"He lost someone, try to understand him." Hilaa said.

"We all lost someone." said Aaron with a rising voice. Hilaa's face distorted in a passing expression of sadness. Then he remembered the recent loss of Lieutenant Zeevka and what he meant for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember." he apologized.

"I do remember. I will remember." she said.

Aaron nodded in recognition of her pain.

"He did his duty." he said.

"How many?" asked Hilaa trying to keep her mind away from Zeevka by focusing on the current events.

Aaron opened his mouth to answer but then realised the guardsmen that was listening intently to their conversation.

He glanced in their direction and kept his silence.

Gundal looked at Adamab with an expression that said "See?".

Aaron leaned close to Hilaa and whispered into her ear.

Adamab looked back at Gundal with a pleased expression saying "He did not lie, I win.".

"Can't be." gasped Hilaa hearing the figures of the wounded and the dead, she looked at Aaron's face as if trying to find the truth there.

Aaron nodded to confirm.

"They are with the Emperor now." she said

Aaron rose to leave but she grabbed her sleeve.

"How are you?" she asked realising that she never considered the effect of four hundred dead Naphtali on Aaron's concious.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." he replied and bid her to let go.

Her fingers eased their grip but she was not convinced that Aaron was fine. She looked on as the daylight filled the hold and Aaron descended off the ramp.

Hatch closed as she watched the bright light of the outside bleed out.

* * *

The convoy passed through the street unhindered. Every Echnisian guardsmen and officer stopped what they are doing to watch the mass of troops. Their battered and bruised looks made the fresh guardsmen of Echnisians uneasy. Many were murmuring as if they wasn't aware that a war is happening right at their doorstep.

Malik watched the troops in return, he had climbed atop ammo crates and able to see the whole view while travelling on the truck.

"They look like as if they see ghosts." he commented to himself.

Alexis rose beside him, he only needed to stand on the seats to reach the same height.

He signalled a question.

"I don't know, these guys look oblivious to the whole affair." Malik replied towards him. Alexis glanced at him to read his lips then turned back at the Echnisians.

They went for hours now and the ever present hive spire was close.

"We are here! See?" shouted Cafur pointing ahead.

Ahead was a huge double gated doors. There were strongpoints and Leman Russ positions in front of the gate. Gate itself was a behemoth, as high as a building and double as thick. No infantry would be able to scale this wall without aid.

Their coming was already known by the hive rulers and the giant defensive doors groaned open, welcoming them in.

In the front of the convoy was the Chimera which Ioras rode in.

He rose atop the hatch to see the affair through. Once the guardsmen saw the Space Marine riding atop the hatch, they felt relieved.

Cheers started to rose from the Echnisian guardsmen manning their sandbagged positions and bunkers.

Ioras' unconscious mind counted at least a hundred guardsmen in an instant. He also noted that their uniforms were barracks grade ironed and polished.

"These men did not saw any action in their entire service." he said to himself.

"I knew it. They're just glory boys. Guardsmen are weak." came in Horatus' vox.

"Shut it, Horatus. I want to quarrel with the inhabitants." Ioras warned.

"Why are they cheering?" asked Julius.

Ioras did not reply not knowing the answer himself. He looked around obliviously.

The gates were completely open and he was assaulted by a deafening noise of shouting.

"What is happening?" voxed Horatus alongside a bolter round clicking into chamber.

Ioras was lost at words. Before him was an empty road leading directly to the bowels of the hive spire. Alongside the road were thousands of cheering and shouting civilians.

"There is our welcoming committee." said Julius seeing the crowd from the firing slits of the Chimera.

Horatus moved from slit to slit in a want to see the crowd for himself, part of him was not convinced that this is a friendly ruckus.

"I can't see. Damn these guardsmen vehicles and their puny design." he cursed.

Julius moved sideways to let him use his firing port.

"Emperor's boots!" shouted Horatus.

Civilian mass being cordoned and contained by hundreds of Adeptus Arbites judges. Heavily armed judges stand watch before the cheering crowd, armed with shotguns and autoguns. There were no misfits who try to break the cordon, and judges in white helmets stood vigilant for anything.

"What are they celebrating?" asked Horatus puzzled.

"Us?" asked Julius more to prompt Horatus to think for himself the obvious answer.

"And why is that?"

"They must have heard about our victory over the Orks." said Julius.

Horatus looked at him unconvinced.

"We were merely doing our duty." he answered.

They returned to the visor slits and watched the mass of people.

"Look at them." said Julius.

"Yes, so many of them." replied Horatus.

"Not that, they are cheering sincerely."

"So? You said they are celebrating our victory."

"They look oblivious to the fact that there is war on their own planet." pointed Julius.

Horatus looked closely at the individual people, he squinted his eyes to focus.

"You're right. They aren't tired or malnourished. They look plumb as any well fed person."

"It is amazing that the insides of the walls are spared the horror of the Orks, while the clusters are in ruins."

"They must have let the Orks run rampant." said Achagon.

"Those cowards, they left the Emperor's lands for the Orks." growled Horatus.

"It seems." concluded Julius lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Alexis was watching passively as Malik stood upright and waved a heroic hand at the screaming mass of civilians.

"We are heroes Alexis. I said this planet would pay off." said Malik.

"You hated this planet." signalled Alexis.

"Nonsense. I wonder if we get extra for this." said Malik.

"Do we-do we get...you know." asked Cafur shyly.

"Women?"

"Yeah."

"What do I look like to you? Echnisian pimp?" Malik yelled without looking at him.

"I mean...I thought."

"Don't. Just flow with the sands." he concluded still waving his hand, trying to look like a poster hero.

"Damn, I could get used to this." he said smiling.

* * *

The battered Naphtali guardsmen already lost themselves among this welcome. Some forgot the horror they went through while others just walked without looking up.

"C-c-c-captain." said Drorit nervously.

Aaron came beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, they are just celebrating." he assured her.

"So-so m-many." she stuttered.

Beside them Abe was completely drunk with euphoria. He was young and he felt like a legendary hero as thousand of people cheered for him.

Mosse wasn't so impressed. His face stood the same as ever. He looked up at the sea of faces and tried to see if something caught his eye.

"Mosse, we did it. We did it." shouted Abe grabbed a part of his shirt and wrinkling it in a fever.

Mosse saved his shirt from Abe's grip and pulled it to make the wrinkles go away.

"I can see." he said.

"This is amazing. They are celebrating our victory." said Abe almost jumping in place.

"I hope they are celebrating what you are celebrating. Otherwise this is going to take short." said Mosse.

"Stop being a downer all the time. We made it back, we won. Celebrate." he said eyeing for young ladies he fancies.

Mosse's mood did not change, he kept being silent and watched the civilians.

* * *

Ioras saw a stand built to obstruct their path. Atop it was several individuals which were overdecorated. Ioras' enhanced eye-sight spotted Agathe. She stood in the military uniform Ioras saw her in before. To her right was an older figure. Ioras only saw the Patriarch on a grainy pict-screen but deducted that this men was him. Patriarch wore an aristocratic shirt filled with skull decorations and eagle wings sprouted from his belt to the sides. He also wore a heavy cape with adornments etched along the sides. The golden colors blended with his dark purple, Echinisian style.

On the other side of Patriarch Alfonzo was his son, Eduardo. Ioras bid the driver to halt once they reached close enough. Then Chimeras hatch opened and slammed onto the ground. Space Marines disembarked quickly bolters at the ready. The crowd went wild taking the descending of the Space Marines as a show, screamin and shouting. Several of the audience members tried to reach over the Arbites cordon but got put down by baton strikes and good old police fists.

"Civilians in the proximity." said Iulius needlessly.

"Safeties on from this point on." said Ioras.

Horatus mumbled incohesive lines as he flicked the safety switch of his bolter.

"And no fatalities among the humans. Especially you Horatus." said Ioras looking at the marine.

Horatus said something under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Ioras with a threatening voice.

"Yes, my lord." replied Horatus robotically.

They moved towards the raised stand. It was clearly made to look imposing. Patriarch himself was atop the higher point and looked down on the Space Marines.

As the Space Marines ascended the steps, Naphtali guardsmen formed lines, behind them came the Balharethi and the artillery formations. Infirmary units was hurriedly taken away from the convoy and placed in Officio Medicae buildings. The wounded were tended to but the main aim of this action was to keep the horrible reality of the war away from the public view. Heroic and glorious propaganda of the Imperium did not need imagery of horribly mutilated guardsmen.

As Ioras reached atop the steps the booming voice of Patriarch Alfonzo rose from a hundred loud speakers.

"Great and honored, Space Marines. I. Patriarch Alfonzo Philip of Echnisia, welcome you to our glorious hive."

He waited for Ioras to reply. A servo-skull fitted with a vox-recorder flowed at Ioras side, following beside him.

Ioras felt passing through an invisible energy shield and his skin felt irritated.

He stood before the Patriarch and removed his helmet. Grabbing the helmet in one hand from the side, he grabbed the servo-skull floating around him.

Servo-skull tried to get away, it's hovering engines whining. It was impossible to break free of the Astartes' strong grip and it gave up after a second.

Ioras kept the skull close to his head as he spoke to it.

"We have arrived from Red River, Lord Alfonzo. And the Ork base lies in ruin." he said then let go off the skull. It hovered making irritated noises from it's hover engine.

Entourage of the Patriarch was composed of many aristocrats both ladies and gentlemen. Then looked at each other puzzled from this odd behaviour on the part of the marine.

A huge cheer rose accompanying Ioras' declaration.

"You have served the Emperor well, Lord Marine. Now I ask of you to accept my humble invitation to House Echnisia and a celebration of your legendary victory."

Ioras turned to look at the rest of the Spears "We accept." he said.

Alfonzo knew that Ioras had no choice but to accept his offer, otherwise the marines would look as if they did not abided the civil laws of the hive and thus be branded radicals against the Imperial rule. Within the hive, all must obeyed the Patriarch. The middle spire civilians lived a somewhat normal lived working in their daily jobs and did not knew about the larger mechanics of the Imperium. Most never even saw a live Space Marine before until now. They were taught that the Angels of Death are protectors and the heroic warriors led by the Emperor himself. They knew nothing of chaos and the alien menace that plagued the galaxy except the casual propaganda they learn in scholams.

Seeing live Space Marines in full battle gear was something to celebrate all together. And moreover they had brought a victory to Hive Echtesia. The civilians had no idea about the horrible conditions outside the hive walls but they were told that a great victory was won and they had to celebrate.

"People of Echtesia." adressed Patriarch his voice booming all around the giant road.

"You are to celebrate our great victory and each of you will be given extra rations and a ten hour work-free time." declared Patriarch.

Crowd went wild, Arbites fought back and batoned the lot of the rioters who tried to get past the cordon to reach the road.

"Shall we?" asked Patriarch leading the marines into a luxurious ground car.

Ioras turned to Iulius "Follow us in the Chimera." he said.

Iulius nodded and led the marines back down the steps and into the armoured vehicle.

"Horatus, Julius, with me." ordered Ioras and they followed the Patriarch towards the ground car.

It looked like a giant train wagon five times the size of a Chimera and once they got inside the amazing interior of the ground car astonished all the marines. It was comfortable beyond anything they were accustomed to.

"Sit, please." prompted a servant.

Horatus sat on a seating and his armoured buttocks immediately sank into the soft cushion, crushing it. They were served refreshments a second later.

Seeing the fate of the cushion Julius decided to stay afoot beside the door. His feet were fatigued beyond any normal human means. They were walking and fighting for days and he started to get fatigued. He only grabbed sleep a few hours and cycled his sleep via his biological enhancements. But there was a limit to everything. He promised himself to sit and refresh his stamina once they are inside the hive.

"Lord...Ioras was it?" asked Patriarch Alfonzo as three servants hurried to took off his giant cape that draped all over the floor.

"That is correct." replied Ioras coldly.

He wasn't going to let this simple men overrule them simple because of his station. He served the Emperor first and servants of Him second.

"You may refer to me as Alfonzo." said Patriarch.

Ioras did not reply but moved towards the big windows that covered much of the frontal walls. He looked outside and saw that they were moving towards the hive at speed. Two dozen Arbites bikers and armoured cars accompanied them along the empty road. Road itself was a gigantic one. Everything in the Imperium was oversized to accommodate the ever marching armies.

The room was so large that despite the presence of the fully armoured Space Marines and the dozen servants, it did not felt cramped. It was easy to forget that this was a vehicle and not a building.

Ioras tapped the glass with a soft movement "Armoured glass." he pointed.

"You need all the security you can get, don't you think?" said Alfonzo sitting on a wide adorned seat. It had a long back that resembled a throne and comfortable oversized cushions on the sides.

Two servants and a servo-skull came beside Patriarch, waiting for any command that he might give.

"We are shielded." said Ioras turning towards the Patriarch and accepting a thin glass filled with a blood red liquid from a servant.

Alfonzo raised an eyebrow "I'm impressed for you to pick up such things. Most people are oblivious to the everyday effects around them."

"We are Space Marines, we are bred for war. We are not 'most people'." said Ioras.

"Of course you aren't. I was merely conveying an observation." apologized Patriarch.

"As do I." said Ioras taking a sip.

It was an alcoholic beverage that Ioras did not recognized. It sure was expensive because it left an acrid taste on the tongue and tried to numbed it. Ioras' enhanced physiology broke down the toxic alcohol immediately neutralizing it before was sucked into the blood stream. Within seconds of digestion the beverage was equal to water in levels of toxicity.

"Tasteful is it not?" asked Alfonzo taking a small sip.

"It is exquisite, however we Astartes are denied the basic pleasures of a human body. I would not have the same taste as you would." Ioras said.

"That is a pity. You have sacrificed much to serve the Emperor."

"We all do in our own ways, Patriarch."

"Please, call me Alfonzo. I know you Space Marines dislike titles. Lion Warriors were quite disrespectful towards each other despite their rankings." Alfonzo said.

"Not all Space Marines are Lion Warriors, Alfonzo. We are the Emperor's Spears. We follow the tenets of the Codex Astartes and obey our Lords in all things." Ioras said.

"Maybe that is why you were able to end this plague of Orks where Lion Warriors had failed." flattered Alfonzo.

Ioras saw through this. He knew that a person who is able to become Patriarch of any noble house would be an expert in social and psychological expertise required for such a position. It wasn't easy to gain such a powerful title within the Imperium and it was harder to keep it. A patriarch was a more civil title than a governor or magos. Patriarch or matriarchs would gain their position not by being elevated within the ranks of an Imperial organization but by carving it out with blood and sweat from the cogs of the Imperium. And what bloody cogs they were.

Usually Space Marines were detached from the human workings of the Imperium. Where an Imperial citizen never see a live Space Marine in peace time, the case would be the same for the Space Marine. He would never see the daily lives of the civilians. He would never see an Administratum clerk rowing through endless mountains of requisition forms day after day. What he would see would usually be composed off passing moments within their eternal war and glimpses of lives they see in a war torn city. Their training and their duty to the chapter would keep them away from this so alien lifestyle of the common Imperial men and women.

However this wasn't the case for Ioras. He had served the chapter in many ways and saw the workings of the Imperium at work. Sometimes Space Marines were given over to other organizations as decided by treaties between the parties. Chapter would get specific services from the said organization and the organization in turn would get the protection of the Space Marines of that Chapter. Ioras had served in Navis Nobilite that provided the Spears with navigators and learned much during his time with the organization. It was a completely different thing to move away from his own life and plunge into this world of social interaction. Human aspects of Imperium did not followed a meritocratic rule or battle commands but instead they were filled with endless social speeches and orders coming down on them from people who rose up simply because they made favours to other powerful people. It was a complex mess of things but it somehow worked.

"Lion Warriors did their best. But we were blessed by the Emperor to be the ones to end this menace." said Ioras feigning ignorance to the planned grinding down of Naphtali forces before Spears came about.

He still did not revealed the Ork forces following in their heels to the Patriarch. First he would judge this man and then decide if this information was worth revealing to him.

"Bless them and bless you for your efforts." said Alfonzo raising a toast.

Ioras accompanied the toast, following in his example Horatus and Julius did likewise.

Ioras had a personal dislike for the social interactions of common men. Biological bodies he could understand, it was an honest thing to operate. A body would not lie to you. But a human would certainly will. And Ioras wanted this charade of pleasantries to end as quickly as possible.

"Lord Alfonzo, we wish to return back to our Lords as soon as possible." he said.

"Unacceptable." said the Patriarch frowning.

Moving servants froze in their place as they felt the interaction grew cold.

Ioras looked at the Patriarch trying to root out his intention but failed.

Alfonzo stood up and still holding his glass, moved towards Ioras in slow steps.

"We cannot let the heroes of Echnisia to escape so early. Welcoming parade was merely the beginning. There is to be an award ceremony and a victory ball following after it."

"We really need to..." began Ioras but Alfonzo cut him off.

"You would clearly not disrespect us by leaving." said Alfonzo with a half smile.

Ioras stood there looking at the old Patriarch. He needed to contact Galieo and decide whether to help out Echisians with the remaining Orks or move ahead. He could reject the Patriach but he needed a way of communicating with Golema Doxia and he doubted that Lion Warriors would be helpful after everything that has happened.

They were thin on allies on this wretched world of lies and they needed every one they can get.

"We will accept your offer in one condition." he said.

Alfonzo lifted an eyebrow.

"You need to provide us with a clear and untapped communication to our ship so that we might report to our Lord."

"You shall have it and then you will join our celebration as heroes." said Alfonzo in a serious but friendly manner.

Ioras nodded in agreeance.

The giant ground car came to a halt and a massive elevator started to carry them upwards.

Alfonzo had went back to his seat and was talking with his servants which provided him with data slates. Ruling a planet demanded his ever required attention. A servitor with a typewriter and a short range communicator came beside him. It's arms were curved so that it could type into a typewriter keyboard that was embedded in it's chest. There was a box logged on his back and there were several antennas coming out of it. As the Patriarch gave his commands, the servitor typed into the keyboard and with an electronic clicking sound broadcast the orders to places around the hive.

Julius still stood on his feet like a statue. He had the tiny fragile wine glass in his armoured grip. He looked silly standing in such a luxurious place, all armoured and armed.

He felt silly. "What am I doing here?" he thought to himself and scraped his armoured boot onto the soft dark red carpet that was covering the floor.

He realised that his dirty books had dirtied the ever clean carpet and he felt guilty. Whoever was cleaning these carpets would have extra work to do because of them. He looked at a nearby servant with these thoughts in mind but the man mistook it for a call. He came to Julius' side almost running and waited for an order.

Julius was about to say "Sorry for the carpet." but then he realise what kind of an odd remark that is and thought of something else to say.

"When are we to arrive?"

Men looked at the chrono on his wrist and said they were due in about an hour.

"The elevator takes an hour to rise?" asked Julius astonished.

"Spire is huge, my lord." said the servant.

"Sure it is. But an hour." said Julius to himself.

"Anything else, lord?" asked the servant.

"As you were." replied Julius without realising that he was using a military speech.

Servant looked at him with an odd expression then retreated with a bow.

Julius cursed without mouthing it, he hated these human relations. Chapter serfs understood the Space Marines and acted in accordance. Most of them were failed Space Marine candidates and they were partially trained, they were disciplined to the core. These common aristocratic servants were merely poor people given a duty to hold a tray. Some were more trained and qualified but the brunt of them were poor people in well servant dressings.

A servitor with an embedded chest tray came beside him and refilled his drink. He had a drink pouring hose instead of a hand and carried the container on his hips.

"To your health and taste, lord." he said without a spark of emotion. It was supposed to be a blessing but instead the emotionless voice made it sound like a horrible thing a murderer would say to his victim before slitting her throat.

Julius put the glass on a pedestal and left it there. He walked towards Horatus and brushed aside a floating servo-skull from his path.

"This place makes me feel alienated." he said.

"Aliens eh? They you need purging, brother." said Horatus gulping down the contents of the glass and waiting for another one.

Julius looked at the crushed cushion under Horatus' armoured ass.

"You sure purged that cushion." he said.

"You are as funny as Galieo's face." said Horatus.

"It was an observation." said Julius.

The same servitor that poured Julius a drink came and replenished Horatus' glass. Then he turned to Julius.

"Do you wish for a new glass, lord?" he asked saying every word like it was sentence in its own right.

Julius looked at him and waited for it to leave. Servitor did not felt unease from Julius stare and stood his ground looking up at him.

"Go away." Julius finally said when he realised it would not leave.

"Yes, lord." replied servitor and left.

"You sure are a people person. Dead people that is." said Horatus.

"Servitors aren't dead." corrected Julius.

"Looks dead to me." replied Horatus not caring for the difference one bit.

"At least they are not machine people." he added a second later.

"You contempt for other Imperial organizations is becoming casual to me." said Julius.

"Imperial? They hardly deserve the title. They worship a machine god or something." said Horatus.

"We don't worship a god, either." said Julius.

"Curses take your tongue, Emperor is clearly a god." Horatus got angry and almost spilled his drink.

"He is a great men. Throughout history great men helped more to mankind than any god."

"You blaspheme." said Horatus.

"And you are an Ecclesiarch all of a sudden?"

"I believe." replied Horatus fixing a gaze at Julius standing above him.

"So do I, just not at the lies of mere men." Julius replied sneering.

Horatus looked immensely angry but kept himself sitting, afraid of a reprimand from Ioras if he made a scene here.

"Let's see what Lord Galieo has to say after we get back." he threatened.

"Fine by me. I know who he would side with." said Julius.

Thankfully the vehicle was huge and their conversation did not found any unwanted ears in the busy room. The servants and the aids of the Patriarch had filled half the room and were working on various things from serving drinks to conveying their Lord's orders into communication devices. Patriarch and his son was also preoccupied with a dozen servants chattering and busying themselves with their devices.

Julius scoured the servants and realised that Horatus was still angry at him.

"Relax, I'm just toying with your mind." he said smiling.

"I'm going to toy with your face using my fist once we get back on Golema." Horatus replied.

Julius left him to himself and stalked off into a nearby window.

From the elevator's shaft he could see glimpses of the interior of the hive. There were rows of buildings built atop one another. Once they moved up a level a new city started atop the previous one. Spire itself was able to house billions this way.

Ioras was also watching the same display but it was a sight he was familiar to. He had served and fought within hive spires and it did not amazed him like it did Julius. At the corner of his eye he realised someone was approaching and mistook it for yet another servitor checking to see if his drink needs a refill.

Instead it was Agathe, she still wore the same military uniform that she wore when the Spears had arrived on Echnisia.

"Long time." she said coming close and pretending to look out the window.

"Lady Agathe." acknowledges Ioras.

"It is glad to see you again." said Agathe.

"Same here, my lady." Ioras replied.

"You and your men have accomplished much on Echinisia, we are grateful."

"Merely the Emperor's work."

"I never thought someone would have endanger themselves so much for a planet they only arrived."

"We are Astartes, we fight His wars without needing a reason."

"Not all are as devout as your are I assume." she said looking at him with her blue shining eyes.

Ioras returned the look, trying to discern a secret meaning behind her words.

"It is not for me to judge other Chapters. I am merely a servant of my own." Ioras replied as neutrally as he can.

"Why did you even come on Echinisia in the first place?" she asked.

"Our Chapter Master ordered us to help Echnisia, so we answered the call." he replied in a half-truth.

Agathe realised he would not give any secrets to her.

"You are very different from all the men around here." she said awkwardly.

Ioras was confused as to what that exactly meant.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." he said.

"You would not know, but the people I live with is just bickering, self-serving liars all. Yet you come here and endanger your own life for others." she said.

"So do you, serving in the guard."

She waved a dismissing hand "I am merely an officer. By brother never even saw real combat in his entire life. We are more like puppets than actual Guardsmen."

"To all of us a duty of our own falls."

"It is true. My men had fought valiantly in the defense of the hive."

"And the Guard regiments fought valiantly with us in the offensive." Ioras added.

She looked at him again. "They were failing before you arrived, you somehow forged them into a fighting force."

Ioras looked at her eyes and thought of the horrible truths Spears had discovered. He spared her the truth that the Lion Warriors and possibly her father orchestrated the demise of Emperor's own soldiers and letting the Orks run rampant within the cluster.

"They needed a nudge, that's all."

She placed her hand on the aquila on his chestplate and brushed over it. When she pulled her hand it was black with dust.

"Excuse my dirtiness, my lady. We had not grabbed a chance to polish our armour." he apologized.

She looked at the black stain on her hand and smiled "Don't worry. It's quite pleasing to see you in your dirty armour."

A servitor came by and she let it clean her palm with a towel.

"Why so?" asked Ioras.

"It reminds me that the Imperium is not all corrupt. And there still are people fighting for it."

"I am honored, my lady." said Ioras bowing slightly.

She took the chance and placed a hand on his now lowered cheek.

Ioras irked under the soft touch, he had fought against monsters from beyond the veil, he had decapitated an Ork nob in single combat, yet this simple caring caress made him flinch. It was a different sensation he had not had in his lifetime. He waited for her to pull away her hand before rising again. He was dumbstruck when he finally rose.

"You will be attending the ball." she said in an expecting tone.

"Yes, we will." said Ioras composing himself.

"But first we need to inform our Lord on our success." he said.

"I'm sure he would be pleased." she said.

The elevator came to a clanking halt and they had arrived. Top of the spire. House of Echnisia.


	56. Chapter L - Finale

**-L-**

"It isn't always easy, right?" Malik's voice echoed through the cargo depot for several corridors of crates.

Hilaa was sitting alone atop a crate, Echnisians had pushed the military division into a cargo hangar and the already crate filled hangar was now busy with all kind of infantry. Tank crews and artillerymen sat side by side with hundreds of infantry, trying hard not to get lost among the busy corridors made off stacked crates.

"What do you mean?" Hilaa asked.

"Losing people." said Malik walking closer.

"It's never easy." replied Hilaa closing her Uplifting Primer and sliding it inside her shirt and into a secret secure pocket made just for the book.

"I heard you lost someone close." said Malik.

Hilaa looked at him "Who told you that?"

"Your boy-mechanic is pretty talkative." said Malik grinning.

"Mettav that Semdek." swore Hilaa then realised her blasphemy and did the sign of the aquila with the hope of correcting her mistake.

"So you really were close?" asked Malik.

This topic was none of his business. Hilaa felt the same thing and did not want to respond to him, but still did out of an impulse.

"We were."

Malik stood for a moment without a reply and looked like as if thinking. Hilaa looked at him waiting for the casual I'm-so-sorry-for-your-loss routine. After so many loss one felt that such empty words are dust in mouth.

Malik looked back at Hilaa as if from being released from a trance "His soul is with Ilimbaratur now." he said.

Hilaa still waited for the casual apology but did not receive it.

"What's wrong?" asked Malik not understanding the confused expression of Hilaa's face.

"You're not going to apologize for my loss?" she asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"It's a custom." she replied.

"It's not our custom. Upon the sands one dies without a funeral. On Balharra nobody is sorry for the dead. If it's any worth, the dead should apologize to us, for they are seated by the Ilimbaratur in peace and we still fight and suffer everyday."

Hilaa thought of this for a moment. "I like that." she replied.

"Yet, fighting is our duty, not our suffering." she added.

"But you suffer." said Malik coming beside her.

"It will pass, it always passes."

"It would pass easier with company." said Malik.

Hilaa smirked a knowing smile.

"Is that your pick-up style? Talking about death?" she asked.

"Death is guardsmen's due,eh?" said Malik grinning, then his grin faded in an instant as if he realised something and he added "I didn't mean to do what you think I do, I will gladly leave if you would brand me something I am not." he said with a serious voice.

Seeing his usually grinning face in that serious expression taught Hilaa how this men was able to lead a regiment, instead of being the regimental fool. Malik had more iron in him than he let out, she decided.

"No, no. I didn't mean to say it so bluntly." said Hilaa.

He sat beside her and they stood silent for a long time.

Their silence broke when Aaron walked in with Drorit on his heels.

"There you are." he said to noone in particular.

"Here I am." supported Hilaa taking the reply upon herself.

Aaron realised Malik sitting next to her and eyed the duo inquisitively.

"Hi." said Malik passively, he didn't want a commotion with the captain.

Aaron gave a short nod.

Hilaa looked at the small framed girl behind Aaron and nodded toward her, "You carry her around?"

Aaron glanced at Drorit, who was anxiously standing behind him.

"She is following me everywhere." he said shrugging with one shoulder.

"So captain, the big day is tomorrow, eh?" asked Malik pushing a new subject.

"I didn't had a decoration in mind when we landed on this planet." Aaron replied.

"Decoration? More like celebration." said Malik.

"I don't care about Echnisian celebration, I just want off from this mettavlav planet."

"I don't like this place either." confessed Hilaa.

Malik nodded slowly "There is something wicked here."

"A disturbing feeling creeps into my stomach since we came here, I cared not for it, assuming it's combat anxiety." said Hilaa placing a hand on her belly.

"We will be shipped off once this ordeal is over, so only a little patience is enough." said Aaron.

"Hopefully." said Malik sarcastically.

Aaron caught him taking a quick glimpse of his Lho pack. He put the pack in his mouth and pulled one.

"My turn to share I guess." he said shaking the pack upwards and squeezing it, so the Lho-sticks would stick out of the pack and be easier to take.

Malik took one "Appreciated." he said producing a light and lighting their sticks, Aaron's first.

Hilaa didn't made for the pack, she detested the taste of the low grade Lho-sticks and only smoked under extreme stress.

"I'm sorry for Zeevka." Aaron said.

Malik looked at Hilaa's face to watch her reaction. After hearing Zeevka's name her senses longed for the refused Lho-stick but she managed to not request one. She looked up at Aaron and smiled sadly.

"We are safe, you are safe." she said.

Aaron was taken aback like a little brother being needlessly protected by his big sister.

"She is referring to your antics." Malik said as if explaining the situation to an idiot.

"I did what I had to. Guns don't win battles, morale do. If the men broke then and there, the whole offensive was good as over." he said.

"Still you endangered yourself by charging over the trenches yourself. You're an officer now, Aaron." Hilaa said.

Aaron never was someone who led from the back. Even his platoon sergeant years passed by fighting enemies from the front. Most officers were content with ordering their men to death as they peered over maps and dataslates back at the protection of their camps. Not Aaron.

"And what about me?" said Malik with a grin.

"Well, I suppose you need a scolding too." Hilaa said, remembering that Malik's rank was actually higher than Aaron's.

But the Kavhim Lord seemed so care free and he seemed to have a slimy closeness to his men that his rank did not suit at all. Being a captain it was usual to lead the men in the front but a colonel is expected to be kept out of harms way so he can coordinate the battle without the risk of death. Balharethi combat tactics did not required such a singular leader to exist. Each platoon was a completely sufficient fighting force capable of hampering enemy forces. Their irregular weapon disposition and even usage of improvised-weaponry made them unpredictable and capable of dealing with any targets short of a tank battalion. Balharethi excelled as a force that can take a beating and keep damaging enemy position and numbers. They did not shrink from using dirty combat tactics and always tried to stay away from a direct engagement. There were several types of Balharethi forces taking part in the great Imperial Guard and Kavhim Infantry Regiments were one of them. Usually a Kavhim would have motorized vehicles, trucks, buggies and other sand capable heavy duty or lightweight vehicles. But Malik's Kavhim, Harun, was poor and the other kavhims following his was poorer. It appeared to Aaron that the Balharethi's did not possess any heavy armour. No artillery, tanks or even heavy weapons manned by infantry. They used heavy weapons but it wasn't the usual two man teams as dictated in the Tactica Imperialis. He realised that Balharethi were able to deter any kind of enemy be it heavy tanks or light massed infantry by their highly specialized weaponry, as long as they have the advantage and numbers that it. There were several man carrying heavy weapons by the strength of their arms alone. Aaron really wasn't sure of their effectiveness and thought that against a sufficiently organized enemy, the ragtag guerilla of heavy weaponeers weren't really a match. However when used as a side force, especially in disrupting objectives, Balharethi could really give a good punch to the enemy. Their mobility and general lack of any care for the lives of their comrades made them great assets to work behind enemy lines.

"I appreciate your dedication in the trenches." Aaron said to Malik.

"We did our part."

"I was too busy to see but they told me that our own unit was shot at during the combat by artillery fire." asked Hilaa.

"I heard that too, what happened?" asked Aaron. He heard the vox communication between the units but was too busy to register the entire event during the heat of combat. He knew that some Balharethi were executed by the Commissar Gus Ibrak and the flank held due to his intervention. He was curious to hear it from Malik, whether he was going to tell lies or truth, it was going to be interesting.

Malik cleared his throat to buy himself some time.

"Well?" prompted Hilaa.

"Hashim Kavhim was to our left and they broke." he said.

"Kavhim?" asked Hilaa.

"Platoon sized force. Kavhims come from mutually living tribes so there is no constant size like in other regiments. Munitorum calls it unevenly-distributed-platoon." he said.

"Stay on topic. What happened to the Hashim?" said Aaron.

"I was just answering her question." flared Malik in an accused tone.

Then he continued.

"That gbered Gazam ran away from combat. He left the post and left us exposed. If the Orks turned our way instead of chasing them we would all be dead. Luckily Orks have less brain then a camel so they charged after Gazam and his pack of cowards. Commissar came with his Chimera and fired on the Orks. Gazam did not rallied his men despite the Commissar's presence. Commissar ordered your artillery to fire on them. When your officer refused he pulled rank to execute Gazam and his deserters."

"Naphtali artillery?" asked Hilaa in shock.

"We don't have any." said Malik as a matter of fact.

"Who fired on them?" asked Hilaa.

"I don't know their names." said Malik.

Aaron knew but kept his silence.

"It doesn't matter anyway, they got what's coming to them." said Malik.

Hilaa was both shocked that it was Naphtali who killed those Balharethi men and at Malik's support of the horrible action.

Naphtali had few commissars attached to their forces here and there but generally they never got those ruthless commissars of legends joining their units. There were summary executions in their service record but nothing significant compared to such brutality.

"How can you support such an action?" asked Hilaa almost shouting in anger.

"Gazam tried running from his duty but his duty caught up to him. I never liked him anyway." said Malik indifferently.

Hilaa stood up in anger, she never fully understood the rivalry within the Kavhims. She was accustomed to Naphtali being a single forces, unlike the rivalry among Balharethi.

"That is insane. You are glad they died?" she asked tears welling in her eyes.

Malik realised that Hilaa was emotionally unstable and related his indifference to deaths of Gazam's men with his closer loss of Zeevka.

"Calm down, I did not said that." he tried to fix the situation.

"You did, how can you be glad that your brothers in arms die?" she asked shouting now.

Malik was about to reply but Aaron moved closer to Hilaa and embraced her.

She burried her face into his uniform and sobbed violently.

"We don't see it your way, Malik." he explained "And her loss is still fresh."

"I understand." said Malik cursing himself for being so honest about their customs. Outsiders never understood the Balharran customs and shun them as honorless and inhumane.

Hilaa finally stopped crying and released herself from Aaron's embrace. She sat down on the crate next to Malik and presented a hand in want.

Aaron looked at her open hand for a second then sprung into motion realising what she wanted.

She pulled one Lho from the presented pack and let Malik light it up. She took a deep breath and let it burn through her lungs.

"I hate this planet." she said giving out smoke from her nose.

* * *

Adamab Habas was cleaning his plasmagun while sitting on a crate. He had detached the magnetic coil rods from the gun and placed them in order on a piece of clean cloth next to himself.

Plasma weaponry never was a favourite choice for Imperial forces. Their clunky and over complicated design made them hard to maintain. If the critical parts of the weapon broke down during combat it was impossible to field-repair it. Even minor disfunctionalities might be misdetected as a complete breakdown by less well trained guardsmen and they dump the weapon, deeming it useless. Worst possible fault the plasma weapons can have was called "unevenly fluctuating heated mass dispersal" as it was called by the adepts of Cult Mechanicus or "gets hot" by the less intelligent guardsmen. Ignitions chambers was filled with the "ammo", which is usually a magnetic gas. Once the plasma coils fire up they electrified the gas and rose it at a temperature that can be achieve on the surface of stars. This amazing heat was only contained by the evenly distribution of the mass. If there was a problem and the electrified mass clung together as residue, the entire process of firing the plasma mass failed. At best the gun would detect such a problem and eject the plasma coils found atop the weapon and release the entire contents of the ignition chamber to the atmosphere. A well taught operator was able to survive such a fault by directing the weapon away. Less well taught operators get their heads melted by the overheated gas. After the release, an operator could adjust the cycle a bit and reuse the gun after it self-reloaded, however most operators didn't know how to adjust it and dump the gun considering it useless.

At worst however the mass would be too strong for the coils to held mid air and clung to the side of the chamber. After this there is no return and the heat directly transmits to the gun, breaking the delicate magnetic cycle. As a result the plasma mass was released inside the gun rather than on an enemy, which explodes the weapon and usually kills the operator. If the operator was quick enough he could hear the sound of the fault and try to throw away the weapon to survive. That however required a super-human level of reflex and instinct, which usually found on a Space Marine.

Adamab was a magnificent operator and survived so long with such a dangerous weapon. He knew that cleaning the weapon and applying the maintenance prayers was a crucial part in his survival.

"Lady!" came a shout from among the crates.

Adamab didn't look up from his delicate work. Guardsmen Gundal came into view. His feet was hardly stepping side by side and his chest rocked from one side to the other like he was off balance.

Adamab shook his head disapprovingly.

"You drank again." he said. It wasn't clear if it was a question or a statement.

"I-I did. Bu-bu a liffle." replied Gundal his mouth slurring.

Adamab turned his head as the stink struck him.

"What did you had? Motor oil?" he asked forcing himself not to belch.

"Semdek gave em to me. Good guy that Semdek. Very good guy." Gundal kept on babbling.

He was about to fall face first but held onto a black metal rod and stood upright.

"Did I ever told you that Semdek is a good guy?" he asked.

"Just now." replied Adamab.

"Hey lady." said Gundal trying to get attention.

He repeated several times when Adamab ignored him.

"Hey lady. Hey. Hey."

"What!" Adamab's patience ran out.

"Did I said..." began Gundal.

"Yes you did. Semdek. Amazing guy." said Adamab to shut him up.

"What you doing, lady?" asked Gundal trying to fix his blurry stare on Adamab.

"Oh, you playin with that thing, eh?" he asked seeing the plasmagun.

"It's dangerous you know. That gun." he said nodding seriously as if he was in any condition to talk seriously right now.

"I know. Why don't you take a rest?" said Adamab.

"I don't need no rest. I'm not drunk. Stop treating me like a drunk. Lady." said Gundal still clearly very drunk. A piece of spit ran down his mouth and dropped from his chin.

"Ladies shouldn't play with dangerous weapons." he annoyed Adamab.

Adamab fixed the back plate of the plasmagun and pressed a stud. The gun hummed steadily and started glowing blue. It's upper rods shone bright as the gun woke up.

Adamab's mouth moved as he prayed silently to appease the machine spirit of the gun. Hum of the gun kept rising until it became a blaring shriek.

"Oh, no! It's overcharged. It's going to explode." shouted Adamab holding the plasmagun away from himself in a two handed grip.

"Frak!" shouted Gundal and jumped behind a crate, he didn't manage the full jump and rather crashed on top of it, slamming hips first. Still he made it to the other side, using his arms to cover his fall.

He stayed there a moment and waited for the inevitable explosion. His mind raced to Adamab but he decided it was too late to save him. Gun could go critical any moment, he would be too late and probably kill himself in the attempt.

Except that it didn't. Inevitable bang of explosion never came and the background rumbling noise made by the thousand guardsmen kept on without distruption.

He rose his eyes over the crate and looked at Abamad, he was laughing his ass off.

"You prick." Gundal shouted rising to full height.

"You deserved it." Adamab said. Plasmagun had laid dormant in his hands. It ejected the upper rods and cooled off.

"What was that noise then?" asked Gundal hating himself for getting tricked.

"Stress test. Magnetic field tests itself to high levels. We don't..." he corrected himself "I don't want the magnetic field to fail while I fire it , don't I?" he said.

He locked the rods in place and placed the gun next to him when he was pleased with the outcome.

Two other guardsmen walked in. It was Aaron's men, young Abe and veteran Mosse.

"Welcome to our humble crates. Pick anyone you like." welcomed Adamab.

"Ho." said Gundal leaning on a crate and trying to look sober by staying upright.

Abe ran beside Adamab and sat next to him. His legs weren't reaching the ground so he started swinging them and banged on the crate once in a while.

Adamab tried to shuffle his hair but Abe pulled away disturbed. "Don't do that, I'm no kid." he protested.

"I never said you were." Adamab pointed out.

"Great idea, we can call you 'kid'." smiled Gundal sinisterly.

"I'm no kid." protested Abe.

"Course you are not, kid."smirked Gundal.

"So this is the debrief routine of the second platoon?" asked Mosse sarcastically, although his face stayed ever serious so it wasn't registered as sarcasm.

"We are all done. Except him." Adamab said nodding toward Gundal.

"Ready for what?" asked Gundal.

"Ready for the award ceremony. It's tomorrow." said Abe happily.

"What award?" asked Gundal.

"Medals. They're decorating us with shinies." said Mosse.

"I didn't heard of no medals." objected Gundal.

"That's because you were too busy getting pissed drunk." Adamab pointed out.

"It's going to be awesome. We are deemed heroes." shrieked Abe eagerly.

Adamab liked the young Abe. His energy and youth hopefulness passed onto others.

"I wish we could have left sooner." said Mosse.

"Why?" asked Adamab curious.

"I don't know. There is something here that doesn't feel right."

"What? The place is alright, I mean it's a little cramped sure but at least we got a roof over our heads." said Gundal pointing at the hangar roof above them. A hundred yellow lights shone back at them from the metallic roof.

"I meant the planet. I don't like this place one bit. And besides we already lost too much. I hope we can forget this place as soon as possible." he said.

Adamab bowed a head in remembrance of those who fall in the line of duty.

"We will don those medals for our martyrs" he said.

Mosse looked at Abe, he was still eagerly scanning around for anything to catch his interest. "So youthful, so happy." he thought and a flash of his own self appeared to his mind.

A young Mosse, happy and eager. He remembered the first day he joined the ranks of Naphtali 631st. Then he forgot all about it in an instant. Replaced with nothing but loss and sadness.

"Never again as long as I can do something about it." he thought to himself.

"What is it?" asked Adamab realising his horrible face.

"Nothing. Past." Mosse dismissed him.

Adamab got his answer and didn't push the subject further, everyone who was a member of the command squads long enough had heard the rumours about Mosse and the tragedy of Naphtali 631st. An entire regiment made up of ten thousand men and women was grinded to a handful of a hundred. And the worst part is that there was noone to blame. It was war. A particularly long war. Some rumour spreaders said they went up against chaos cultists, other more eager and imaginative ones included Chaos Marines. It never was disclosed what they fought against, but it changed them in a grim way.

After the mental examination almost half of the surviving guardsmen was given service discharge and placed in less demanding tasks such as menial work, some wasn't in any condition to conduct a life by themselves and sent to mental wards. Few joined pilgrim masses and travelled to shrineworlds for penitence and a life of sacred devotion. Remaining men and women were tough as nails. Those who are fit to continue service was put through physical examination, which included the testing of their faith. After that they were made into several veteran crack squads. Not Mosse though. He couldn't bear being with the remnants for they reminded him off the loss and demanded a normal drafting, which brought him to Naphtali 62nd. Colonel Ibrahim personally greeted him into the fold and placed him in Aaron's squad. Aaron did not question the Colonel's decision and accepted Mosse into his squad without a second thought.

"Stop being so sombre, tomorrow is a day of glory." yelled Abe trying to lift their spirit up.

"I'm sure it is, but first let it dawn." said Mosse.

* * *

Spears were given luxury compartments on the orders of Lord Patriarch, but Ioras knew that the rooms would actually be spying cages filled with ears and eyes.

He had informed his squad on the matter on a closed vox channel. That's why the squad was unusually silent. None of their usual banter or small talk. They polished their armours without removing them and took turns to polish each others. It was a killer task to be without serfs to help with the cleaning process. It was daily routine to tend to one's armour after daily practices and mend any superficial scars upon it. Worse wounds required the care of a Techmarine. However their cleaning was usually done by taking the armour off so the squad was left in an awkward position to tend to each other's armour.

Lord Patriarch offered servants to aid the marines in the process but Ioras refused, saying that no men is allowed to lay a hand on the sacred power armour.

It was a half-truth and Ioras didn't want any extra service that might transfer information back at the Patriach himself. Spies came in all shape and size.

"We could have used the cursed servants." growled Horatus while Deciaci polished his backpack with a long towel.

"Stop whining." Deciaci said slamming the towel on the grill of his backpack to shut him up.

Horatus mumbled something under his breath.

Ioras ignored the cursing marine and went for the door but Julius came beside him.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Need fresh air." Ioras made an excuse.

"Me too." Julius joined in on the excuse.

Ioras nodded with his head towards the door to usher him with.

They walked over the columned halls of the hive and reached a giant balcony. The railings were made out of marble and it's supporting columns were decorated with shapes indistinguishable to Julius.

"What is it, Julius?" asked Ioras.

"Why are we still here?"

"We are to join a ceremony." answered Ioras.

"No, I mean why are we still playing this pretend game that we are good little heroes. We know what the Echnisian Patriarch did."

"And what did he do?" asked Ioras as if wanting Julius to mouth the full accusation of his.

"He and the Lions smuggled alien artifacts and let the Orks run rampant throughout the system, hell, they even gave them ships to leave."

"And what are we to do about it?" asked Ioras.

"Shouldn't we be arresting him? Or even executing him for treachery." said Julius in a righteous spirit.

"Greed and power lures people into wrong actions, Julius. But believe me when I say this, there were many wrong actions taken in the Imperium's history, some were paid in retribution but many gone unnoticed or been allowed."

"We are to just let this go?" asked Julius.

"No, but we are still on this planet and we need to contact Galieo so that we can learn what is our next course of action."

"And after the contact we made to prosecute the heretics?" asked Julius.

"We will be told what to do. Trust in your Lords, Julius." Ioras said.

"I do, but I feel there should be something we should be doing instead of just waiting around."

"You have not changed one bit even after all this." said Ioras in an accusing tone.

Julius waited for him to continue.

"You need to learn patience, Julius. Or..."

"Or I would lead more brothers to death, is that what you are saying?" interrupted Julius.

"You need to get over this. I think you have the potential to become something more but you need to learn patience and learn to trust those who know better."

Julius looked ahead into the hive, they were miles up from the ground.

"You did well in the portal. Deciaci told me you saved him from certain doom. You just need to believe in yourself and more importantly to the wisdom of your lords." said Ioras.

"I will." said Julius holding the railing and bowing his head towards it.

He looked pathetic and self-loating as he leaned defeated.

Ioras clapped him on the shoulder pad and motioned to enter into the spire. As they motioned to enter, Iulius appeared at the doors and stopped abruptly as if he was in a hurry.

Ioras understood something was amiss and directly asked "What is it?".

"They have established contact with Lord Galieo, you must come at once."

* * *

A bright green holo-projection of Galieo stood in the middle of the communications room. A wide room filled with blinking command consoles and lit screens.

Ioras motioned the officers and servants to leave and waited for the door to close shut behind him before speaking.

When the double doors finally slid and slammed together, he moved towards the hovering image of Galieo.

"Lord Galieo." he said in relief.

"Ioras." acknowledged the Chaplain with a nod and added bluntly "Report."

"We have accomplished our objectives and learned information that needs to be taken to consideration by the Chapter."

"I assume you don't want to unveil these information at the moment." came the Galieo's voice.

They both knew that despite his promises the Patriarch would monitor their transmission.

Ioras nodded "Yes, I need to tell it to you directly. What are our orders, lord?" he asked.

"Golema will reach orbit in two days time. Then we will send in Poletemica to pick you up." said Galieo.

"We will be waiting." said Ioras.

"For the Emperor." said Chaplain and his giant green floating head vanished in an instant.

Ioras stood in the darkened room for a moment, then turned to leave.

* * *

Lord Patriarch's favourite study was wide enough to be called a hall instead of a room. A giant rectangular carpet covered the floor from one end to the other.

On the walls were hung portraits of imagined scenery. People drifted in the air through the clouds, some of them where seated on blazing stars as they sipped wine from invisible wine glasses grasped in their hands. Almost all of them were without clothing, save for floating pieces of coloured cloth that covered their groins. All the men and women were clean of any body hair and their flesh was muscular and without deformations. They looked as carefree and rich as most people who visit Echnisia.

Lord Patriarch Alfonzo looked at the painting as he stood in the harshly lit room. A great chandelier hung above his workroom but it was unlit. Instead a single light source from above struck Patriarch's giant desk, barely illuminating rest of the room.

"Do you know how much this painting cost to me?" he asked to the figures in his room. They were enveloped in shadows, their black frames was the only signifier that they were even there.

Lord Alfonzo continued.

"Painted by a great genius of a painter. I saw his work , 'Emperor In All His Glory', when I first visited the Great Hall of Guilliman on Macragge."

He stopped talking to fill his empty glass from a crystal spherical container.

"I was struck with the details of the painting, you see. Entire height of the wall was the canvas and it took years to be made. The majestic vision of the artist struck me and I decided to have something similar. I pulled some strings to find him and finally paid him enough to paint me several works of his. To his credit he did. As you can see his style is realistic and detailed. When he was done painting I realised he never even once bothered to put the image of the Emperor in the paintings. I did not mind, thinking it a choice of style. Afterwards he spent several years on our planet, indulging in our services. When he drained the resources that he earned for the work he did for me, he left Idagenia system and went away."

He realised that one of the shadowy figures were getting restless from this pointless story about a painter.

"After a while I heard he was charged as a heretic by the Inquisition and burned at the stake." he said turning to the restless figure as if making a point.

"What's the point of this amazing story?" asked Jeliha sarcastically as he walked into the beam of light.

Patriarch's facial expression did not change as he scanned the scarred face of the Spahkii Commando.

"The point being is that no matter how successful you are, all it takes is one slip to go down." explained the Patriarch.

Jeliha sneered understanding the obvious blame he received "I have not failed. We did as we agreed upon." he said.

"And how many Spears managed to return to the hive? All of them the last time I checked."

"They were too tough, we weren't properly equipped." defended Jeliha.

"You haven't even killed one." pointed out the old Lord.

"They are Space Marines. We lost men damn it." Jeliha protested.

"That is hardly my problem, Captain." replied Alfonzo turning to pour himself another glass.

"We had a deal..." began Jeliha.

"An unfulfilled deal." cut in the other figure who was still hiding in the shadows.

"You stay out of this, you cretin."

"Now that is no way to speak to a commissar, guardsmen." ridiculed Commissar Gus Ibrak.

He still stood within the shadows not revealing his face.

"Commissar my arse. You corrupt frakker." sneered Jeliha.

Gus Ibrak stood his ground, his expression still unseen.

"Now, now. Let's finish our business. I still have a long night seeing into the hive requisition reports." said Patriarch breaking the two.

"Yes, Our business." he said nodding to the Commissar. "Why is he still here?"

"He is here to report and see further business with me." said Alfonzo sipping his drink.

Jeliha looked at the caped Commissar with a disbelieving look on his face then back at the old Patriarch.

"You still owe me, Jeliha." said Alfonzo.

"Me? I lost men and equipment out there for our bargain. How am I to explain that to the command?" protested Jeliha.

"You can say that you were ambushed by a legion of grots for all I care. You failed to disable the Spears so that the Orks would mop them up."

"We tried."

"And failed. That means that your usefulness to me is over."

Jeliha looked at Alfonzo's serious face without blinking.

"Look, there was nothing I can..."

A blinding red flash cut through the room and illuminated it bright red for a blink.

Jeliha stood there as he tried to understood what just happened. Then he toppled onto the floor like a doll that was let go.

Gus Ibrak's ornately decorated gold colored laspistol stood aimed at where Jeliha's head was a second ago.

"That was a clean shot." commented Lord Alfonzo.

"Thank you, Lord." said Ibrak holstering his pistol.

"This clears out the loose ends?" asked Alfonzo raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"This clears out the loose ends." confirmed the Commissar with a nod.

* * *

Arrayed were the rows of Naphtali and a small group of Balharethi. Among them walked dozens of clerks. Clerks stopped in front of each and fixed the bronze colored medals onto their chests. Crowd cheered as the process went on and on.

"By the Emperor's Will, your defence of Echnisia shall be commemorated with these Red Offensive Honours." claimed Patriarch Alfonzo as the speakers boomed with his voice.

After the ordeal is done there was a great celebration. For the first time in their lives, Naphtali and Balharethi alike saw what the riches can bring. Patriarch did not cut back from the expenses and the service was nearly on par with aristocratic levels of luxury.

"This is amazing." said guardsmen Gundal dipping a chip into a tasty paste and gulping it down with some of this alcoholic beverage.

"What's this called?" he asked eagerly to the waiter who distributed the drinks around. A piece of chip flew from his mouth and irritated the waiter but the man responded anyway.

"It's called Echa-Wine, sir."

"I'm no sir. I'm Gundal." said Gundal as he eagerly grabbed another glass from the tray and drank the glass like it was a shot.

Waiter looked at him awkwardly, he was used to aristocrats holding the glass between their two fingers like it was a bug and take a sip once in a while. This wholesale slaughter of the Echa-Wine was incredibly awkward for him.

Gundal dropped the glass onto the tray "Now, that's better than amasec." he proclaimed.

"Maybe you should slow down. It might hit hard." warned the waiter.

Gundal ignored him.

"Don't worry about him, he is an expert in getting drunk." came a man's voice from nearby.

Speaker was a handsome young man who looked bored with the commotion around him.

Seeing the cool and reserved manner of this man, waiter regained his composure and stood upright. After hitting the piece of chip which Gundal lodged on his uniform away, he walked towards this man.

"Care for some, sir?" he asked.

Man looked up at him and the waiter was dumbstruck by his feminene and handsome looking face. After a while he realised he was staring.

"I'm sorry, sir." he replied and averted his gaze.

"No worries. I get that a lot." Adamab replied.

Beside them Abe was all too eagerly talking to a waitress. At the distance Malik and Aaron was sitting with a group of guardsmen. Waiters and waitresses buzzed around them.

"I can't believe we are heroes." said Cafur holding the medal in his hand and looking at it as if he is going to eat it.

"Getting shot over some piece of metal is not my idea of a hero." replied Imras as he was sitting there with bandaged up leg. He was shot in the leg during the engagement and now he had to carry a crutch around while his leg stood like a piece of wood.

"You should be grateful that the Emperor spared you, many weren't given such a chance." said Hilaa in an angry tone.

Imras was going to say something cynical but he saw Malik's penetrating gaze when he lifted his head up and nodded to Hilaa in acceptance instead.

Hilaa saw this and slapped Malik on the shoulder.

"I didn't said anything." protested Malik grinning.

Hilaa smiled back.

"Why doesn't he drink?" she asked nodding towards Alexis.

"Musan kavhim traditions forbade him from drinking alcohol." he said.

"Why?"

"Something to do with keeping the mind pure and having your soul balanced." he explained.

She nodded with an open mouth to that.

"We are no heroes." said Mosse thoughtfully.

Cafur looked at him "We are given medals." he pointed out.

"We were useful to them today. They would spend us like coins if they would had the need." replied Mosse grimly.

"Oh, cut the realistic view, Mosse." said Aaron.

"Today we won and yes, we are heroes. For one day maybe. But still we are." he said.

"To those who are not with us today. To the martyrs." he said raising a toast.

All raised with him.

* * *

"We are ready to leave, Munitorum transfer permits have arrived." said the chief engineer Abalafi.

The old men Abalafi was the real work behind the guns of Naphtali for however many years. His junior engineer, Semdek was nowhere in sight. Abalafi had released him from his duties for this night. Young people had much energy to celebrate during such events.

He handed a glowing dataslate to the Colonel.

Colonel Ibrahim took the slate and looked at it's contents.

"That was fast. Usually these things take months." he commented.

"Apparently we aren't leaving the system just yet. There is still Ork presence all around the planets of Idagenia."

"And our armour? I don't expect you to restore them fully in such short notice but still..."

"We did what we can do. Many are unsalvageable without Mechanicum aid. Rest will be set to fight while we are in transit."

"Good." nodded Ibrahim pleased with the news.

"The loss of men however, will never be replaced." said Abalafi in a sad old man's voice.

Ibrahim put a hand on his shoulder "Naphtali 62nd is coming to a close." he said.

He continued "I expect Munitorum to deem us under-strength very soon."

"Even if we get fresh reinforcements?" asked Abalafi.

Ibrahim nodded. "Even then. Naphtal is far away."

"What about outsiders?" asked Abalafi.

For an instance he saw anger and rejection flash through Ibrahim's aged eyes. "I would never accept such a violation of our customs. Naphtali 62nd is Naphtali." he stated.

Abalafi nodded as they are joined by Malik.

"Colonel." acknowledged Ibrahim.

"Call me Malik."

"I will call you Colonel." insisted Ibrahim.

An uncaring expression passed Malik features as he closed in and stood beside them.

"We are to be shipped I understand." Malik said.

"We?" asked Ibrahim.

"Haven't you checked? Munitorum transport number for both our ships is the same." said Malik with a grin.

"Is it?" he asked Abalafi which the old men nodded in response.

"Apparently Munitorum did not wanted to spare any extra ships for our regiment, hence shipping us with you."

"But that's-" began Ibrahim silencing himself. He detested joining up with outsiders for the long run.

"Don't worry Colonel, we will get along just fine." Malik said and turned to leave.

Ibrahim looked at Abalafi as if asking for a way out of this.

"We can't do anything. You know as well as I do that once Munitorum spoke, we obey." Abalafi said.

"I know." said Ibrahim in defeat.

"Let's hope we are not sent somewhere that is really demanding. We are under-strength as we are." Abalafi comforted the old Colonel.

"Whatever happens to us in the future, Aaron will lead them to a bright dawn."

"You still keep that boy in high regard." said Abalafi as an obvious fact.

"He has more potential than I ever had. I can't bear to lose him while an old-boot like me dwells in the Emperor's realm."

"That deathwish of yours is pretty unsettling. Why do you forsake yourself of the glories you won, if I may ask?" asked Abalafi, careful not to overstep their companionship.

"I have no deathwish, but I am old. I can't bear to drag my men down because of my failings. I should have gone but it seems The Emperor has his own design for me."

"You are a good men and a better commander. I think you should benefit Naphtali with your presence as much as you can. We will all pass away one day. Why not make the most of it?"

"You are wise as you are clever, old friend." said Ibrahim, acknowledging his support.

* * *

Next day the littered streets stood empty like they were never filled before. Naphtali tanks and artillery alongside infantry moved towards the hangar area outside the hive-spire. There was a giant carrier waiting for them. It had a huge eagle head instead of a cockpit and it's doors awaited open, invitingly.

Munitorum clerk accompanied by the chief loading officer oversaw the embarkation process. Carrier itself was not huge by Imperial standards. There were bigger ships which could bring down thousand of guardsmen and armour in one go. But this one was enough for the Naphtali and their companions.

Ioras watched the ship from one of the spire balconies.

"Entire system must be buzzing with activity for them to be able to leave so soon." he thought.

Horatus came beside him.

"When are we to leave?" he asked.

"Sometime tonight. We are still waiting for the call-sign from Poletemica." said Ioras.

"Good. Sooner we leave this cursed planet the better." Horatus stated his opinion.

"Even the guardsmen are leaving before us." he added.

"Yes, and we better leave before the Ork forces arrive at the hive." said Julius walking towards them.

"Will they be able to deter the Orks?" asked Horatus.

"They have enough forces and walls to keep the Xenos out." said Ioras.

"Not that I wanted to but I need to point out that maybe there is some way we can help them." said Julius.

"There is none. We don't have the power to fight an Ork army. Even if we did, I wouldn't spend a single marine for the corrupt aristocrats of this warped planet." Ioras said.

Julius fall into silence.

"They need to deal with their own problems, those scheming weaklings." said Horatus.

"We won the day once. And we were lucky. We are out of this planet as soon as we can. What happens after that is not our problem or our duty." Ioras said.

"I agree." said Julius watching the Imperial Carrier-ship slowly close it's giant gates and heat up the atmospheric lift motors.

With a giant boom the carrier fired it's vector thrusters. Even though the carrier was small compared to it's brothers, still the ship was huge and obstructed a huge part of the landing platform. Fire roared and intensified as the captain put in more and more thrust into the engines. Soon the huge eagle headed carrier lifted and slowly made for the void.

* * *

The day was finally over and the night began with the Patriarch's celebration ball. All the aristocratic and wealthy guests were taking the steps up to the giant entrance. It seemed almost odd to have such a giant structure situated atop the hive spire. But the spire itself was huge and more than able to house such architecture.

By all means Echnisia wasn't the most glamorous of planets within the Imperium. But it was able to keep up with it's counterparts. The mass of overly decorated guests were a bizarre sight to see. Some ladies had oversized skirts in the shape of a dome while others wore bizarre bodysuits with a mass of hanging cloth following in their heels. Almost all of them had an over abundance of make up on their face and an extreme quantity of jewellery. Gentleman were more refined clothed compared to their female counterparts. Most of them wore uniforms resembling military ones, full on with coats and sometimes with the addition of caps. Others were more alternatively fashionable and wore vests over specially tailored shirts and pants.

To Julius' eyes however all of them looked as bizarre as an Ork wearing a suit. He wasn't used to the spectacle of Imperial aristocracy and their less noble but wealthy counterparts.

Ioras on the other hand were more used to the sight before him. He had brought Horatus and Julius alongside him to the ball with the hopes that they would give him a reason to leave early. But both of them stayed ever silent and observant of this new environment they were both getting into.

"So? Impressed?" asked Ioras.

"None at all." answered Horatus in an offended tone.

"I would choose a military drill instead of this..." he hang onto the last word when he couldn't find it.

"Charade?" completed Julius.

"Yes." agreed Horatus.

"We have fought through the ruined streets against giant Ork machines, invaded enemy held trenches and now you complain?" asked Julius with a smirk.

"I would take the trenches anyday." replied Horatus.

"I want you two to behave like normal human beings. We get through this evening as easily as possible." warned Ioras.

"Yes, lord." both marines answered.

"Problem is, we aren't normal human beings." said Julius as they moved to join the mass.

Oncoming Space Marines caught a lot of stares as they came by. One Space Marine was an odd sight, three was interesting.

They moved through the crowd without acknowledging the other attendees. People parted sideways to give a wide corridor to the passing marines.

Julius saw confusion, interest and occasionally fear in the sea of eyes that stared at them. For those who had never seen a Space Marine before would find these super-human defenders to be disturbing at best and outright terrifying at worst. Human mind is used to the normal shape and characteristics of a human body, the oversized Space Marines caused this instinct to fire and in turn alarm the mind.

Luckily none of these people ever saw a Space Marine in combat. A Space Marine at peace and at war are completely different. In peace their training and conditioning is contained by will and obedience to orders. In war however they are truly free and their destructive actions would cause any normal human to sink into crippling horror.

This crowd considered their sight to be a novelty rather than a threat.

"I've never been stared so much ever." said Horatus under his breath.

"They're just curious." said Julius realising the dumb stares on the faces of many.

"This crowd makes me anxious. There are so many blind spots for assassins and attacker to hide." Horatus said.

"Then it is a good time to practice on your restraint, marine." said Ioras.

"Yes, lord." submitted Horatus but kept a sharp eye on the crowd for any potential dangers.

They climb the stairs with ease while other guests were annoyed by how many steps there are. Some aristocrats were carried atop palanquins held aloft by their servitors. Other more wealthy ones arrived via air and landed atop the giant building where the ball is taking place.

Building itself was huge and looked like a cathedral except that instead of gargoyles leering down from the battlements, there were statues of naked men and women stationed atop.

These ferrocrete citizens of the building were given various poses, some where lying comfortably while others reach out to one another or salute the crowd beneath them with open arms and open genitals.

Three marines had reached the door and saw a servant dressed in black clothing saluting the incoming invitees. When he saw the three armoured giants walk atop the stairs, his eyes grew wide and he stood even more upright than he was.

"Welcome, lords." he said bowing slightly with his two arms locked straight on his sides.

Ioras looked at the servant as they kept walking "We are being attended." he said as a matter of fact.

"Yes, of course you are lord. May I ask for any items you wish to be stored?" servant said.

Spears had came unarmed except for their combat knifes to the ball and their armour cannot be removed easily, so they really had nothing to submit to this man.

"What items?" asked Horatus, he seemed tense as if caught with contraband.

Servant shrunk a bit, moving his head an inch back, getting tensed from Horatus' tone, then he composed himself "Coats, arms and any other possessions you would like to..."

"We are fine." said Ioras cutting the man off mid-sentence and walking past him.

They entered the crowded hall. The first thing Julius did was to look upwards to see how high the ceiling was. It was higher than a chapel-barracks but it did not even compare to the chapter halls back on Aegenia, Spear's homeworld.

When the hall was full and everyone had a glass on their hands, Patriarch Alfonzo flanked by his children entered the hall from atop a balcony with a pair of stair cases leading to the ground floor.

"Esteemed visitors and honourable guests." said Lord Alfonzo raising a hand in presentation.

"Tonight we are here to celebrate the victory we have won." he announced.

Julius spent a thought on the word 'we'. In reality the Patriarch did nothing to help the Spears except sending some trash of a reinforcements, yet it was clear he advertised it to other as his victory. It made Julius angry just thinking about how low common people are compared to the Imperial Guard or Astartes. Petty politics and meaningless words ruled their lives instead of action.

Ioras had the same thoughts but it wasn't anything new to him. Instead he was scanning the crowd to see any reaction with hopes of deriving some information. How much these rich aristocrats were informed on the conflict outside their walls? Ioras assumed not much.

He saw several relieved faces in the crowd and confirmed his theory.

"Among us are some of the heroes that helped save our fair city, Emperor's Space Marines." announced Patriarch Alfonzo laying out a hand towards them.

Heads turned towards them in unison, some had quick nervous peaks at the marines while others took long stares taking in every detail of their oversized bodies enveloped in armour. Astartes grade power armour was a sight to behold and it was even bigger and stronger compared to Sororitas or Munitorum grade versions employed by other servants of the Emperor.

Patriarch cut his speech short and called everyone to have a pleasant and pleasurable evening.

Julius let out a bored sigh as everyone broke into chatter among themselves, his expression was drowned among the background noise. However Ioras heard it, yet he let such a thing go.

It was Horatus who pushed the subject further.

"I thought you liked these people." he quipped to Julius.

"Not when we waste our time with pleasantries." said Julius.

Ioras ignored the duo and kept scanning the crowd for anything interesting. The majority of the guests were not of the military wings of the Imperium so there was little he could relate to in this mass of people. He used his enhanced hearing to eavesdrop into some conversation and try to gleam information.

"...this crisis is clearly averted by the dedication of Lord Alfonzo himself..."

"...I heard that the next wave would be pencil belt dresses..."

"...well my friend, Emperor did not look upon your face the last time..."

He isolated many and focused on the individual noises one by one. His peering was cut short when his hearing caught a single soft voice through all the noise.

"There you are." said Agathe Ferdinand of Echnisia.

She walked at them smiling, her dress flowed behind her like a curtain. She wore a gown with a flowing tail but the dress were tight in her thighs and hips. The upper body of her dress had long arms ending with tulles at her sleeves. Her chest all up to her neck was covered with a corset like upper clothing which also ended with tulles at her neck. Her hair was finely decorated with small glistening silver clips clinging to the side of her head, above ear level. Her mass of hair was collected in a ponytail.

"You...I..." Ioras managed to say when he first saw her. She looked absolutely astonishing.

She had raised her head upwards to looked at his face and waited smiling for his to recollect his thoughts.

"I meant, you look astonishing, my lady." said Ioras finally composing himself and managing a small bow.

Their exchange gathered glances from the guests around them but Agathe was able to completely ignore the stares, it was a trait gained from a life in aristocratic circles.

"You look astonishing too." she said looking at the ornate power armour. Up close dozens of dents and old-repaired wounds were showing on the ages old armour.

She stood staring at it and marvelled at the traces of unending war. If the armour was a man's face it would be scarred into ugliness.

"How old is that?" she asked.

"Very." Ioras replied instinctively, he was driven into thoughts of old wearers and did not realised that his answer was clumsy.

He snapped up when he realised that she was looking at his face and expecting a better answer.

"I mean, it is with our chapter for long decades, my lady." he corrected his mistake.

She raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Several hundred years old." he detailed further.

"That armour is older than our House?" she asked with an impressed expression.

"It is." he answered.

Agathe had presented Julius and Horatus to other guest in order to get rid of them and have some alone time with Ioras.

Julius was attracting attention with his somewhat acceptable social skills but Horatus were terrible at keeping company. After several tries he gave up and went to check out the fancy food atop the tables.

He saw Julius standing near a distant table with a crowd around him. Most of people around him was impressed and shocked in a positive way about whatever he was telling them.

"Look at him, getting all pompous and talkative now that he attracts attention." snorted Horatus to himself. He tasted a nearby yellow paste, whatever it was, and found the taste to be revolting. He gulped it down since he was used to eating anything, he had worse on battlefields when he needed to consume locally found food. Astartes metabolism was able to drain even the tiniest bit of value from edible products and able to keep an Astartes from starving even under conditions that would see normal men dead. In reality the yellow paste was a very expensive aperitif enhancer that was eaten to increase the Echa-wine's taste. However Horatus' metabolism completely neutralised some of the ingredients and turned the tasteful paste into a sour tasting thing. There were drawbacks to being the super human protectors of mankind.

Seeing his displeased expression a servant came beside him and tried to advise him on how to properly mix the food and drink. After fifteen minutes of careful tutoring, he failed. Horatus was not able to taste whatever the servant was trying to help him with.

"No, I don't get that taste." he protested.

Horatus' displeased mood was tensing but the servant spent years in the courts of raging aristocrats and their spoiled kids. So he had more patience and sensibility under his belt that would storm even an angry Astartes.

Servant understood that Horatus wasn't able to taste the food like he did and speculated it to be something with his condition, but he kept this observation to himself, knowing full well it never paid off to point out the weakness in those with power.

"Clearly these are not to your standards my lord." the servant said.

"Damn right they ain't. It's worse than those rotten vermin we had to consume." said Horatus.

"Rotten vermin, lord?" asked the servant his mouth curling into a barely checked expression of disgust.

"Yes, the battle dragged on and on and we had to consume whatever we had, and we had flock of vermin found within the sewers." said Horatus.

"Very good, lord." said the servant keeping a gag from coming up.

"If it pleases my lord I need to resume my patrol." the servant excused himself.

"Yes, yes, patrolling is good. It keeps the mind fresh." said Horatus as the man bowed and left.

He spent some more time watching Ioras chatting with that Echnisian girl. He tried every dish there is but only some felt good. He was chewing slowly as another servant came by towards him.

"Is everything to your satisfactory, my lord?" asked the bald man with a smile.

He looked at the contents of the table with a belittling look before answering.

"It's alri..." began Horatus and his mind snapped to attention as his instincts rose to alertness.

He listened to something he thought he caught with his enhanced hearing.

Servant was also alarmed from his blank stare and looked at him in puzzlement.

Horatus turned towards a nearby giant window leading to a balcony and crouched to one knee.

"Incoming!" he roared at the top of his lung.

A giant winged blurry shape crashed through the window and flew into the giant ballroom. At the same time a nearby wooden door cracked in two and slammed onto the floor, allowing passageway to another figure.

Winged shape floated in the air as his compatriot from the door came into view and stood several metres ahead of Julius.

Aristocratic crowd was dumbstruck by the sudden explosion of events and they stood around like dumb animals under a spotlight.

Figure from the door was bulky and wore a carapace armour that resembled power armour. His head was bare and there were several electronic tubes going into the back of his head from the armour itself. To complement his bulky stature his arms were connected to gigantic power-fists. Atop each power-fist was a row of bolt-launchers. He wasn't as tall as a Space Marine in his armour but still was a head higher than a comman man. He was a threatening sight to behold. The brute was an Orrus Spyrer.

Spyrers were bands of aristocratic girls and boys who are too eager to prove themselves to their House lords. They are given the top quality gear and sent to the underhive to hunt down the weaker gangs they encounter there. Most of them are spoiled young teens or young adults who just love blasting helpless people apart with their high-tech devices and weapons. Their armours varied and had the best quality protection system that can be afforded on the hive. These murderous young aristocratic swore an oath of fealty to their House lord, usually a Patriach or a Matriarch, and then set loose upon the ravaged wasteland called underhive to hunt and kill as their sick hearts desired. After they had accomplished their given task they were allowed to return to the aristocratic fold and take their place in hive spire politics. Many Spyrers make cunning and vicious politicians and dominate the pleasantry game of the spire as much as they know how to kill.

Atop the crowd hovered a being carried by his metallic wings. A Yeld Spyrer, stood mid-air in the great space of the hall, scanning the crowd below. Half his face was covered in photo contact augmentations. The metallic wires pierced into his skull and a metallic plate covered his left eye along with a robotic eye. His carapace skin-armour gave him ample protection on par with a stormtrooper of the Imperial Guard. He wore laser gauntlets, these complex devices carried a wrist mounted array of laser weapons and the fingertips of the gauntlets were iron fangs that can rip throats in close combat.

Yeld Spyrer was the first to react, he detected Lord Patriarch Alfonzo among the crowd and directed his laser gauntlets at him.

"You fall tonight, failed Patriarch!" he exclaimed in a loud voice.

Then he fired.

A barrage of lasfire streamed towards Alfonzo, each beam struck into a protective shield and dispersed as ineffective waves. Patriarch's shield-belt gleamed with energy as it retracted the protective barrier inside it. Two helmeted House Bodyguards appeared beside the Patriarch and blazed their own laser rifles at the Yeld.

Yeld's wings buckled as he gracefully flew out the way of the incoming laser fire.

Julius caught the sight of the Orrus Spyrer and was spotted in return.

"Lackey of weak Patriach, die!" said the Orrus Spyrer with his strong and manly voice.

He raised his gauntlets and fired several of his bolt-launchers. Bolt-launchers were primitive versions of powerful bolt-weaponry used by the Astartes. However their basic design allows it to be upgraded to be more effective.

Bolt rounds flew towards Julius with their rocket boosters blazing them forward. But Julius' reflexes were far more faster than the Orrus. He grabbed the giant wooden table before him from the side and flung it upwards. Wooden table was thick and clearly was very expensive. It rolled on it's side and blocked the path of the bolt rounds. Two rounds weren't able to penetrate the thick wood and exploded on impact. Their resulting force sent shockwaves through the carbon cracked the giant table into several big pieces. They also sent splinters all around, cutting into the guests standing nearby haplessly. The other two bolt round managed to punch through the weakened table and hit Julius.

One round glanced off his shoulder-pad, misdirecting itself on the curved surface. Last one exploded on his chest, sending Julius staggering backwards. Bolt round wasn't able to penetrate the armour but it was a close call. If Julius were to be hit from the gaps of the armour he could be severely damaged.

As the Orrus was firing Yeld had swirled around and spotted Ioras and Agathe among the crowd, far from Julius and Horatus.

"If I can't kill you, I'll kill your blood." said Yeld and fired a barrage at the duo. Ioras moved in a blink and embraced Agathe's small frame with his bulk. Laser shots burned Ioras' backpack and shoulderpads on several places but the damage was superficial.

"You okay?" he asked with an almost growling voice.

"Yes." Agathe only managed to say, shocked at the events.

Ioras' hand reached for a holster that is not there.

"Cursed!" he swore.

He grabbed Agathe with both hands, squeezing her thin belly carefully with his powerful gauntlets. He sprinted towards a nearby column and placing her behind it.

Despite the explosions and the invasion of the ball many of the guests were just staring at the spectacle before them, watching intently.

"Oh my, another assassination attempt." Horatus heard a women from nearby say as if it's a casual thing.

"I know, the last one was soooo boring. I mean, poisons? Really?" the next woman said.

"Who do you think is it this time?" chatted a nobleman in ear-shot.

"I suspect the merchants, but it might also be a coalition this time." replied another nobleman.

People near the combat ran away from it, but those near Horatus was fairly safe and they watched the assassination attempt like a show. They kept commenting on it as they sipped from their glasses and placed pasted delicacies to their mouths.

That was until he reached to his backpack and revealed the boltgun he was concealing this whole time.

"Oh look, look. That marine has a weapon. How admirably interesting." pointed one nobleman from nearby.

"It's going to get more interesting." replied Horatus as he aimed double handed with the boltpistol. He was still crouching and a perfect position to snipe the flying bastard off his high horse.

Yeld was still firing at Ioras but Horatus had his in his sights. Before he could pull the trigger a line of gossamer stuck to the side of the pistol and wrenched it away in a powerful pull from his hands.

Boltpistol stood in mid-air, hung by the spidery thread fired at it. At the end of the spidery gossamer line was another figure in technological armour. This one held onto a wall with ease like a bug. He had two claws each atop his gauntlets and a wrist mounted gun of curious design. A Malcadon Spyrer, a hunter specializes in stealth and ambush. His right arm had fired a silky substance from the spinarets on his wrist and kept him stuck to the wall. His black armour was decorated with tribal red lines that made him look more like a spider. His armour was more elegant compared to the other spyrer. He only wore a flak armour to cover his chest but his powered body-suit spanned all his body, covering the flak beneath. Pistons and spiky implementation adorned the sides of his legs and arms, empowering him to move fast and jump high.

Horatus used his enhanced vision to zoom in on the arm weapons wielded by the Malcadon and tried to discern their other purposes, offensive ones if there was any.

Astartes weren't really the experts on less than lethal weaponry, such as web spinners used by the Malcadon. They usually want their opponents dead, not alive.

But it was easier to discern the purpose of these weapons. Horatus realised that they had some strength to them being able to hold that man attached to the wall.

He grabbed a nearby metal plate and threw it spinning at his boltpistol. Malcadon's reaction time was on par with the Marine, but he was too late to react due to the unusual type of attack. Plate struck the strong line of web and managed to shear it in two. Boltpistol fell with a clung to the stony floor. Guests dispersed slowly as the fight between the two sides became full blown.

Julius hid behind another table but Orrus blew it apart with his bolt rounds. At the same instance Horatus made for the gun, Malcadon jumped pushing himself off the wall and landed behind Horatus. He used his two web spinners and spun a web at Horatus' legs from behind. Horatus fell chest first onto the stone floor, cracking it. He slided without cutting his momentum and grabbed the boltpistol. He sat with his feet bound and used the pistol's sickle shaped magazine to cut the threads.

Malcadon watched him intently, he was quite impressed by the strength of the Astartes and learned about his enemy by watching him.

Horatus aimed and fired at Malcadon when he was able to stand up. He missed. Malcadon was too fast and jumped sideways, normally an unacrobatic person jumping sideways would slam himself to the ground, but Malcadon landed sideways, rolled once and cartwheeled to his feet, keeping one feet on the ground like a well versed acrobat.

Horatus had wasted a round and realised that he would spent and entire magazine trying to his this guy. And that pistol was their only weapon.

He saw the barrage hitting around Julius and realised his wasn't a fair fight.

"Julius! Catch!" he shouted.

Julius turned his head towards him and saw the boltpistol in Horatus' grip. Horatus aimed the gun at the Malcadon pretending to shoot. Malcadon didn't took the bait and instead of running away, he ducked and fired a duo of web lines at the boltpistol, trying to grab it.

Horatus blocked the incoming webs using his other arm and flung the boltpistol towards Julius.

Malcadon could have caught the boltpistol mid-flight but now both his web spinners were full and he watched as the boltpistol landed at the hands of Julius.

"We can't have you get that, now can we?" asked Horatus with a sarcastic grin.

Malcadon released the useless webs from his spinner and readied them for a next shot. Doing this he cocked his head sideways as if saying "Why would you disarm yourself?".

Horatus understood this partially and produced a man's arm long Astartes combat knife from his backpack. "Oh, Don't worry. I'm going to do you with this." he said reversing the blade in his grip and taking a close combat stance.

In response Malcadon jumped, spun mid-air and landed on it's feet atop a nearby dais gracefully as if in challenge.

"At last, some fun." said Horatus charging ahead towards the spidery adversary.

* * *

Ioras was hard pressed. Yeld Spyrer was up in the air and there was no way he could get to him. His barrage of laser fire ineffective against his power armour so far. But any lucky shot could cause him harm, or worse, hit Agathe.

He once again grabbed Agathe and sprinted towards another column. Laser fire flickered around the column creating tiny scorch marks.

"What are we going to do?" asked Agathe.

"No idea." answered Ioras.

"I have this." she said showing a ring in her finger.

"What's that going to do?" asked Ioras, checking from the side to see if Yeld was trying to flank them. In response several laser bolts slammed at the stone column melting small dots on it.

"It's a digital weapon." she said.

"Digital? One of those small devices?" asked Ioras.

"Yes."

"What's it loaded with?"

"Plasma, I loaded it myself." she answered.

Ioras looked at her for a second "Carrying a plasma weaponry on your finger is insane." he said.

More laser fire landed around them, hitting the stone floor this time.

"How many shots?" asked Ioras.

"One." said Agathe.

Ioras revealed his head from the corner and checked the range. Yeld was staying away from them keeping a good range.

"He is too far for a lucky shot." said Ioras.

"Why is he firing from afar? We are unarmed." Agathe pointed out.

"Astartes are never unarmed. He is wise to keep a distance. He knows we have no weapon to respond at this range."

Then he added "Can you shoot that device accurately?"

"Sure I can." answered Agathe as if offended.

"You only have one shot." warned Ioras.

"I can do it."

Ioras looked at her, he grabbed her from the shoulder with one hand and grabbed the decorative elongated dress-tail with the other. With a ripping sound he tore the useless tail from her dress.

"What are you-" she said.

"Can't have that useless thing slow you down. It was a liability." he answered.

"Well, many guests here would kill you with their bare hands for ruining this dress." she joked.

"I'll take my chances." said Ioras without a smile.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"You sure that thing won't explode?" asked Ioras to make sure.

"I'm sure..." said Agathe "...I hope" she corrected with a quick pause.

Ioras looked at her with a serious gaze.

"I'll be okay, don't worry." she comforted.

"We move close to him, I will be your shield. Once we get within range, roast him." said Ioras.

"You're going to get shot?" asked Agathe displeased with such an idea.

"His laser weapons are no match for my sacred armour." replied Ioras, trying to sound righteous as best as he can.

"I never knew Astartes were crazy." she quipped.

"Not as crazy as carrying a plasma ring." he returned the quip.

Agathe smiled "Whenever you're ready."

"Stay behind me and move fast." said Ioras.

They both waited in silence for a second before Ioras said "Go!".

Ioras came into full view and braced the laser fire as Agathe his behind him. They covered ground moving fast paced. Ioras kept his speed at a minimum which will keep Agathe behind him. If he had ran away it would expose her to certain death.

He braced a shower of laser fire as they moved together.

* * *

"Come out to view, you useless dog of house!" said Orrus with a broken low gothic.

"I'm not anything of the House." replied Julius from behind a broken piece of table. He was almost covered by the giant remain of the table. He had Horatus' boltpistol in his hand.

"I need to finish this guy fast and help Ioras." he thought.

He would be needing to spent the minimum amount of ammo so that they could kill that flying bastard assassin.

"I thought marine have courage, not coward." Orrus Spyrer mocked.

Julius ignored his and revealed himself to take a shot.

Orrus was slow to react and Julius had a clear shot. He aimed directly at the open head. One well placed bolt round would finish this brute off. He fired. Bolt round flew into his face and exploded into piece of metal shards as it struck a protective shield barrier.

"Warped fiend." cursed Julius as he realised that there was a flickering force field protecting the Orrus on top of his armour. He had wasted a precious shot and also his gun was useless against such a shield. He needed to preserve the ammo for others and cannot try out shooting every bolt round at Orrus.

"Gaaargh!" roared Orrus as he fired several bolt rounds at Julius. Three shots went wide and exploded around Julius, throwing stone marble and wooden pieces around. One round struck him on the shoulderpad and exploded. Force of the bolt round knocked him sideways and he fell to his side, luckily his drop had put him back in cover.

Orrus charged at Julius' position and crashed through the remaining wooden pieces covering Julius. His oversized crushing fists splintered wood apart and he was on top of the Marine.

Orrus punched downwards and Julius rolled sideways just in time to escape from the incoming death. His crushing fist slammed the stone floor and created a huge crackling sound. Floor was cracked like a tank fell on it. Spyrer agent kept up his attack. He moved to reach Julius so he could land a killing blow on the downed Space Marine. But Julius was no neophyte, he was an Astartes sergeant. Although he was demoted to marine rank due to his actions, he still retained the experience.

He fired once, blowing part of Orrus' lower leg armour in a shower of metal pieces and wiring. Orrus lost his balance and sprinted forward to keep himself on his feet. He got past downed Julius and crashed into a nearby column crushing a huge chunk of it.

Julius used this moment to get back on his feet. His adversary came out in a roar from the debris cloud and swung a punch at Julius' head. If the fist had connected it would crush Julius head into a pulp. But Julius dodged his upper body and returned a blow at Orrus' chest. Giant Orrus staggered backwards, his chestplate was cracked by the immense blow. Julius felt that he had cracked several ribs with his punch. Orrus raised his fist to fire his bolt-launchers at close range but Julius was faster to react.

Before Orrus could pull the trigger with his thought, Julius closed in and grabbed Orrus' hands with his own. He had dropped the boltpistol while attempting the grapple.

Julius forced Orrus' deadly arms upwards, a blink later bolt-launchers fired their contents into the ceiling.

Orrus used all his strength to dislodge the marine's grip from his arms, but even with his augmented armour systems he was less powerful than a Space Marine in full power armour.

Julius seperated his arms to sides with a sickening crunch, ripping tendons and wiring apart.

He had won, but killing this man would be so pleasurable for him. Something in his mind kept wishing for death. Was it his own death? A redemption for his brother's demise? Or the death of this assassin?

It was the death of this assassin.

"Your last mistake was to get close to a Space Marine." Julius said with an evil grin on his face.

He was enjoying this greatly.

He headbutted the Orrus directly at the side of his forehead. His thick Astartes skull had crushed this man's skull in. There was a clear spherical cave-in at Orrus' head.

Julius watched his face, Orrus looked blankly at him. Then a stream of blood came pouring from his nose, spilling over his mouth and down his neck.

Orrus collapsed from fatal brain trauma and died.

Julius looked at the corpse and savoured the kill for a moment. Orrus laid there like a broken ragdoll, his arms bent all wrong and with a face covered in blood.

He lifted the boltpistol from the ground before going into further combat.

* * *

"Now!" roared Ioras as he parted sideways to reveal the crouched form of Agathe behind him.

She held up a fist towards the flying Yeld. With a huge whine the digital weapon fired forth a ball of burning plasma. Ioras was at a shock that such a tiny device can produce such a powerful shot. Yeld tried to get away by swinging sideways in mid-air but his left wing got caught by the plasma and melted instantly. He lost his lift and crashed onto one of the statues below, breaking it apart.

Ioras charged at the downed Yeld but he was greeted by a hail of laser fire. He ignored the incoming laser shots trusting that his armour will hold them off. Yeld raised both his fists towards the incoming marine and opened up a full powered barrage. Ioras got shot almost fifteen times and crashed onto his shoulderpad as one shot burned into his neck.

Yeld rose up to finish the marine, he wasn't going to take any chances and shoot him with a well placed shot this time.

Ioras looked up at Yeld, he knew he had second for the kill shot to come but he had a plan. He was going to take the shot on his shoulderpad and then launch forward and capture the Yeld alive.

A never ending second passed between the two, Yeld was taking aim from him robotic eye reticule while Ioras was expecting the shot to be fired so he could act.

Yeld's head exploded in a shower of gore, painting the remnant of the broken statue behind him red. Spyrer's body collapsed in the instant it was shot, it landed with a clang and it's mechanic wing spasm as dead nerves fired, wing opened and retracted for a few times before settling in it's death.

Ioras looked at the dead Yeld helplessly. He wanted to capture the assassin alive but now that chance was forever gone.

He turned his head to where the shot came from. Julius was standing amidst the ruined dining tables with a smoking boltpistol in his hands.

* * *

"Stay still." growled Horatus as he swung the combat blade towards the Malcadon. Spidery assassin jerked his body like it was made of rubber and dodged the incoming slash.

It was the third time Horatus managed to murder the air around Malcadon but not the Malcadon himself.

Malcadon slashed at Horatus' side and cut out black wires from the abdomen of his exposed inner armor.

"You cursed..." said Horatus through gritted teeth and stabbed forwards in return. Malcadon was on par in speed with Horatus and he jumped backwards to let the attack go to waste.

Horatus stepped forwards to close the gap. Malcadon fired webs at Horatus legs and bind them together. Horatus slammed onto the ground as Malcadon jettisoned another line of web to the roof and pulled itself up in one quick motion. Horatus turned on his back just in time to see the Malcadon diving towards him with one of his double bladed claws aimed at his head.

He roared and raised his blade in front of his face. Two claws slashed around the combat knife but stopped short of cutting into his meat when the middle webspinner had struck the blade itself.

Horatus was going to grab the Malcadon, he knew that he was the stronger one and would be able to rip this puny man's arm out with his bare hand. His hand snapped towards Malcadon's wrist but Malcadon was quicker. He jumped backwards, rolled full two circles in mid air and landed on his feet with his web spinners aimed at Horatus.

Horatus rose but web hit him. Malcadon fired more and more web until Horatus' entire arms and chest was wired together. It was impossible for a normal man to escape from such an entanglement. But Horatus was no mere man.

He rose on his feet and then fell on his knees, his legs were still bound together. With a roaring shout he pulled his arms away from his chest. For a second nothing happened but then a ripping sound came and tiny lines of web started started to snap with pinging sounds.

Malcadon watched in amazement as his adversary ripped the webs apart and freed his arms. Next Horatus slashed upwards in one motion and severed the lines trapping his legs together. He jumped upwards from the kneeling position and rose to his feet in a single act.

Malcadon cocked his head sideways as if impressed by Horatus' feat.

"This is not your day." said Horatus as he lunged forwards. Malcadon tried spinning his web at Horatus' feet once more but Horatus was wise to him and jumped. He almost flew compared to human standards of jumping and landed atop Malcadon's feet with a sickening crunch. Then he kicked his leg in, broking his femur bone into several dozen pieces. Malcadon jerked backwards making an arc with his back as immense pain struck him. He fell on his back. After a second of torment he fired both his web spinners at Horatus' face, trying to blind him. Horatus put his arm in the way and his arm got entangled. Malcadon pulled himself towards Horatus, hoping to land a killing blow before the marine can finish him. One of Malcadon's arms spinners was connected to the web so he struck with the other. Horatus jerked his head and dodged the incoming blow, he felt the gleaming blades rush past his ear. He was face to face with Malcadon but it was over. He stabbed his knife at Malcadon's stomach twice, cutting anything that was in his path. Malcadon squealed with a female voice.

"Oh you were a women? Sorry, I couldn't tell." said Horatus snidely and spitted on her face.

She screamed as the acidic saliva eat at her flesh eye and corroded her face-mask onto her skin.

Horatus cut the webs holding them together and dropped the Malcadon on the ground. She was squirming in pain on the ground and Horatus left her to die slowly.

First she arched towards left, then towards right. Her hands were paralysed from the pain and there was nothing she can do as her eye corroded into fleshy goo by the acid. Her stomach churned out blood as she moved, her broken leg was standing backwards.

Horatus looked at her squirm for a moment then stepped on her face with his boot.

"This is how we deal with bugs." he said.

With a crunch his boot sunk into Malcadon's head.

* * *

"We could have captured him." said Ioras.

"He was shooting at you." defended Julius.

Horatus came to view while they were arguing.

Ioras saw the blood on his armor and shook his head.

"I'm not even going to ask." he said.

"I crushed her head like the bug she was." boasted Horatus.

"Good one." supported Julius.

Ioras sighed but it was done.

"Who were they?" asked Horatus.

"And why did they attack us?" added Julius.

Ioras looked towards where the Patriarch is "I have a very good idea why."

His vox churned to life and was filled with a crackling vox transmission.

"This is Poletemica, come in Lord." came in the pilot's voice.

"Ioras responding."

"Lord Ioras, proceed to evac-point five oh six seven for immediate lift."

"On our way." said Ioras.

He locked his helmet and voxed the rest of the squad.

"Understood, lord. We are moving now." came in Iulius' voice over the vox.

Patriarch Alfonzo understood what was going on and came towards them with two of his bodyguards at his heels.

"You...you! You destroyed everything!" his old finger was shaking as it was pointed at Ioras.

"These were your men weren't they Lord Patriarch?" asked Ioras throwing the pleasantries out the window.

"How dare you accuse me such. You have no proof."

"Emperor's Astartes don't need proof. This was your doing, you have been lying to us in many things."

"I did no such thing." he said standing hard on his crane.

"Enough of your lies. You are revealed to be a hazard to our operations but we overcame them nonetheless."

"I gave you the command of the forces you so led into the enemy territory."

"Only after you crippled them to cover your dirty secrets." Ioras said.

"What secrets?" came in Agathe angrily.

"This House is smuggling alien artefacts from a nearby tomb." revealed Ioras.

"Lies!" roared the old Patriarch, his voice stayed strong and did not thin despite his shriek.

"Tomb? Is this true, father?" asked Agathe snapping her gaze at the old men.

"They are lies of these...these..."

"Careful, Lord Patriarch." warned Ioras.

"You judge me so easily, now what? Are you going to shoot me? In front of my children and guests?" asked Alfonzo.

Agathe looked at Ioras expecting the worst.

"I will do no such thing. An Ork army is marching towards the hive as we speak. Your hive and your house will need a leader to defend them against the Xenos." said Ioras.

"You held such a vital information from us?" said Alfonzo.

"You tried to get us killed, so be grateful that I even warned you of the Orks." said Ioras.

"We will be leaving this planet and leaving you to your own defenses. An Imperial hive city is more than adequate for such a task, only you will need to find the courage in your hearts." added Ioras.

"I own this planet! Do you think you can just accuse me with your lies and then leave unhindered?"

Ioras considered this threat for a moment and then snapped a purity seal from his armour and handed it to Agathe.

"Behind this seal is the coordinates to the tomb. Maybe it is time someone else rules this house." he said as Agathe read the seal.

"Don't you corrupt my daughter with your lies." said Patriarch.

Ioras ignored the old man.

"You are capable of leading this House, Agathe. Once you are the Matriarch of this House, we, Spears can be your allies. But such an opportunity now rests in your hands." Ioras said to her.

Agathe looked up with a stern look on her face. That look snapped the memory of their first encounter back to Ioras' mind. That battle-fatigued and tired eyed Agathe.

"You can go." she said.

"What?" roared Alfonzo.

"I always knew, father. I didn't exactly know what was going on but I knew that something was corrupted in this house. Apparently that thing was you." she said.

"Don't you dare judge me, girl. I did what I had to do, everything I have I clawed with my nails to gain them." snorted Alfonzo.

"By the authority given to me by the Emperor of Mankind, I hereby declare thee, Agathe of House Echnisia, to be the commander of all forces loyal to the Imperium on Echtesia. And a wise Matriarch to thy Noble House." said Ioras connecting his two hands hovering atop Agathe's head.

"You have no such authority." said Alfonzo.

"Yes, the right is mine!" shouted Eduardo the second from behind his father.

Ioras looked at Julius who was holding the boltpistol. Julius took the cue and cocked the gun as in making a point.

"I have all the authority when it concern the security of the Emperor's lands. I will take no authority from a mere man." Ioras said.

Alfonzo and Eduardo remained silent.

"Do you have enough backup to keep that position?" asked Ioras to Agathe.

"I do."

"Call your guards here so that your father or your brother would not..." began Ioras.

Agathe grabbed a laspistol from one of Alfonzo's guard and shot the old man in the face. Patriarch collapsed on his back, dead.

"There won't be any need for that." she said.

She aimed with the laspistol towards her brother, who was already fleeing. Crowd of gathered guests parted sideways and gave Agathe a wide corridor to shoot through, they knew what was going on. In Imperial aristocracy coup and murder was casual business.

Eduardo was shot in the back and collapsed on his face, breaking his neck.

Ioras watched the whole event in amazement. When done with her murders, Agathe turned to Ioras with a steely look in her eyes.

"You are free to leave Echtesia, Lord Ioras. You will not be hindered and I expect the cooperation you promised once you get back to your chapter."

"Thank you, my lady. I will inform my Lords of the situation here." said Ioras.

"And House Echnisia will be free of any charges of smuggling alien artefacts I assume." said Agathe.

Ioras looked at the dead Patriarch "The perpetrator is now dead, so the sin is redeemed." he said.

"Good to hear that. Now if you will excuse me I have a city to defend." she said.

Her bodyguards snapped to attention behind her.

"I have no doubt you will be victorious." said Ioras bowing to the Matriach of the House Echnisia.

Julius and Horatus did likewise.

* * *

"Embark with haste!" roared Ioras as his men ran towards the hovering Thunderhawk. Strong wind blew as they ran towards Poletemica. The back hatch of the Thunderhawk opened with the robotic sound of pistons as the Thunderhawk's strong engines kept it aloft.

Marines entered into the hatchway one after the other. Cussax, Herean, Deciaci, Fextus, Achagon embarked. Rexus and Iulius waited at the sides covering the embarkation with their heavy weapons ready.

"All clear." said Rexus as they saw Ioras and others arrive.

"Move in." ordered Ioras and the devastators went up the ramp.

Ioras slowed down as Julius and Horatus climb up the ramp. He turned and looked at the hive spire one last time.

All the lies, the death and war. Were they worth it? Did it mattered at all? For the Emperor it did. It was His land and they ended the source of the Ork menace that was invading it.

"Lord?" asked Julius waiting for him.

"Squad Extus, all objectives completed. No casualties." reported Ioras into his mission log and cut the log off before joining the others.

Thunderhawk Poletemica fired it's engined and roared skyward, disappearing into the mass of clouds.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **End Notes:** Well people, the first book is over. I prepared something special for those who actually read this far. It's on the deviantart page, also link below. Now I will be editing the story, fix gramar errors and so forth. Then I hope to collect it in pdf form and upload it somewhere. I would also upload to this site as I edited the story into chapters so hopefully it would be easier to follow. Also **make a review, if you don't review you ain't contributing.**

 **Special gift link:**

lambdagod **.** deviantart **.** com/art/Medal-wp-625879395


End file.
